


The Wages of Going On (Chinese Translation)

by helenwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Drama, Fallout, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Torture, Violence, dubcon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 237,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenwen/pseuds/helenwen
Summary: Harry以为他是在从残余的食死徒手中保护Malfoy和Snape，他没想到这次任务的结果竟是他们三人都被绑架，且还被施了不做就死的魔法。





	1. 最安全的地方

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wages of Going On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991976) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> A/N：本文为LJ上的kitty_fic所写，她要求以这三位和不做就死的场景写文。请留心警告。标题来自于Tennyson的一首名为《Wages》的诗，尤其是这句，”Give her the wages of going on, and not to die.”[1]
> 
> T/N：写一个有缺陷的人轻松愉悦又能赚到读者，写两个有缺陷的人更接近现实，但比前者工程量多了一倍不止，因为双方的互动复杂得多，写三个有缺陷的人呢？难度可想而知。我翻译这篇文恰恰是因为这一点打动了我，非常原著向的三个人，原作者在他们关系的描述上尤其具有实验精神。阅读愉快！

**_Chapter One: No Safer Place_ **

**_第一章：最安全的地方_ **

 

“英国再没有更安全的地方了。”把打开安全屋防护咒的钥匙交给Harry后，Kingsley保证过。

 

Harry啐出一口血，用舌尖感觉被打断的牙齿，好奇要是这会儿能看见他们，Kingsley会说什么。

 

倒不是说还有人能再见到他们，Harry已经确定了这一点。实在有太多相反的证据了。Rodolphus和Rabastan有理由恨他们每一个人：恨Snape做了叛徒、恨Malfoy胆敢在其他所有食死徒几乎都蹲在牢里的时候逍遥自在地活着、恨Harry打败了Voldemort。

 

他要死了，这个认知如同一只陌生的手般攫住Harry的颈背。有时候他能感觉到思绪在疯狂奔驰，一个念头绊倒又一个念头，但那仿佛全都发生在远处。正中央乃是他冰冷的内核，将一切尽收眼底，他会注意到从公众那里传来的并非善意的目光，注意到Angelina和George说话时后者频频的畏缩，注意到每当Ginny的母亲叫她去和别人约会时她便会盯着桌子。Harry想他年少时并不拥有这样的能力。或许它是战争的造物。

 

这样说来，它倒是与此时此地——与这个从洞穴中挖出的粗粝的石室、这个Lestrange兄弟关押他的所在相得益彰。

 

_你要死了。_

_很有可能，_ Harry心里不那么冰冷的部分回应冰冷的另一半。门开了，他转过身。一两分钟前Rabastan才刚刚在结束最新一轮折磨后将他丢进这里。Harry猜想大概是下一轮已经准备就绪。

 

Rodolphus将他拖起来，往他脸上啐唾沫，他没有试图反抗。就让他们以为他已经被打倒了吧：这是傲罗训练得来的明智建议，也是他心里冰冷内核的呢喃。反正他们也觉得他华而不实、被吹捧得过了头，“伟大的救世主”皮囊下实则脆弱不堪。倘若Harry能让他们信服这一点，他或许可以愚弄那两人久一些，好靠近甚至偷到一根魔杖。

 

只是或许。此刻Rodolphus眼里的憎恨全未告诉Harry他们认为他有多么弱小。

 

“Rabastan想直接杀了你，”Rodolphus在Harry耳际低语，“一开始，我举双手赞成。干嘛不呢？你活着，我的Bellatrix却死了。干嘛不？”

 

Harry竭尽全力透过捏紧他喉咙的拳头呼吸，什么也没说。没必要让Rodolphus想起Bellatrix是自取灭亡，杀她的也不是Harry。Harry不想让这个疯狂的Lestrange兴起伤害Molly的念头。

 

再说，如果Lestrange兄弟中的任何一个有足够的理智意识到这种事，Harry眼下也不会在这里了。

 

“ _渣滓_ 。”Rodolphus将他抛到一边，Harry在地上滚了几番，用胳膊撑住才避免脑袋磕到门上。试图保护他的身体、减少小些的伤口眼下已没有意义，“我这辈子都想不明白你这样卑贱的混血怎么能击败我们的主人。”

 

Harry仍然不发一语，只是又唾了些血。年轻些的他会指出Voldemort也有麻瓜血统。

 

年长的他就没那么严重的自杀倾向了，也记得还有两个人要保护，而不是徒然死掉。

 

“但我想了个比杀死你更好的办法，”Rodolphus说，揪住Harry的头发。Harry情不自禁地在男人将他拉扯起身时发出一声痛呼：那疼痛与Petunia姨妈揪住他的头发试图剪掉它们时一无二致。Rodolphus的嘴唇咧开一道缝，鉴于没有更好的法子，Harry只能称之为冷笑，“你想听听吗？”

 

Harry唾出更多的血。说真的，上唇和牙龈有伤口比预想中还要烦人。

 

“你击败我们的主人纯粹是因为老魔杖，你和那玩意的连接则要归功于Malfoy家的崽子，”Rodolphus对他耳语。Harry勉力微微移动脑袋，但愿不会因为唾液溅到耳朵边得病，“你拥有那种连接又是因为Severus让所有计划和Dumbledore一道完蛋大吉而不是从一开始就直接干掉那老家伙。好罢，既然你们这么喜欢被绑在一块儿，我们也只得推一把了。”

 

他放开Harry，将手转到后者的耳朵上。Harry跟随他的动作，稍弯下腰，刚好能保证疼痛不会荫蔽他的注意力。趁着Rodolphus拽着他穿过走廊的时间里，他的目光四下扫视。这是他们第一次没费心在领着他经过一个又一个房间时为他戴上眼罩。Harry希望能找些线索，好知道这是什么地方，知道如何逃脱。

 

但除了更多通往别处的甬道、更多暗室的门和更多的火把外，他什么也看不见。这里或许是埋在地下的食死徒大本营，又或许是Lestrange庄园——如果真有这样的东西。光线与希望一并昏暗，坑洞里的腐臭味来自古久的干结血迹与甚至更古久的盐。

 

_盐？_

 

Harry将这一信息储存在脑后，Rodolphus松开了他的耳朵，将手放在Harry的脊椎中央，把他搡进一间他此前从未见过的房间。他仍不太擅长大脑封闭术，但傲罗教官告诉过他回想其它事物往往可以用作替代。

 

碰巧，他现在有许多可想。

 

这间屋子的照明比走廊好得多，墙上不仅有寻常的火把，亦有燃着 _蓝色_ 火焰的品种。Harry瞪着它们，用力眨眼，而后恍然。蓝色的火焰来自于浮木。盐的气味的确暗示他们靠近海洋。

 

他旋即将那个念头完全埋进脑海深处，转而望向房间正中，辨认出嵌铜的耀目圆圈，他的被保护人就躺在里面。

 

Harry咽了口唾沫，但那并未润湿他的喉咙，抑或是给他足以继续喘息的空气。Snape四肢摊开，像张开翅膀的鹰，仿佛Lestrange兄弟想将他绑在什么东西上面却又放弃了一般。他的黑发与Malfoy浅淡的发丝交缠，后者以同样舒展的姿势朝向另一边。

 

但圆圈同时环绕他们两人，有着与浮木火炬相同的明亮蓝色荧光。

 

一个人影在远处晃动，Rabastan从不同方向的甬道走出来。他说了些什么，话音未落便转成漫长的咳嗽，但Rodolphus似乎完全理解他的意思。

 

“是的，我也觉得那样最好，”Rodolphus说，咧嘴一笑，Harry转头越过肩膀看他，发现那笑容暴露出男人破损的牙齿，“他想做那个 _保护_ 他们的人，对不对？他总是想要 _保护_ 所有人，小宝贝儿Potter。”他狠狠掴Harry的脸，足令他耳鸣，“所以现在他要 _伤害_ 他们了，他没有选择。”

 

Harry向Rodolphus一旋身，用力踢中他的腿，伸手去够他的魔杖。别管他的脑袋仍因那一巴掌疼痛，别管模模糊糊的视野在眼前竞相争逐，别管他的呼吸越发急促费力，他强烈怀疑他必须得 _现在_ 就攻击，否则他、Snape与Malfoy身上发生的事最终会招致死亡。

 

Rodolphus绊倒在地，怒吼出声，但Harry没机会夺取他的魔杖。一个咒语正中他的后背，那咒语有昏击咒一般的冲力，但并未导致昏迷，只留下一种扩散的麻木感。Harry趴伏在地板上，看见Rodolphus重拾平衡，单脚向他跳来。

 

“哦，别，”Rabastan沙哑着声音说，“我想咱们最好把他的嘴 _单独_ 留下，否则他们可就没办法好好利用它了。”

 

Rodolphus顿了顿，微笑道：“说得很对，我的小弟弟。”他改为踢Harry的肋骨，然后是小腹，力道大得让他一时无法呼吸。Harry还在喘息时，Rodolphus再度顿住，用拉丁语说了什么，将Harry踢进铜环内。

 

那里微微闪烁的蓝色光芒攫住Harry、炙烤他。Harry可以感觉到电弧传入他的肺部，噼啪的电流戳刺他的肌肉，他的胳膊骤然僵直，开始四下扑打。但随后他便躺在了圆圈中央，紧挨着Snape与Malfoy，看来比起眼下，他很有可能要过一小会儿才会遭受影响。即便是他的呼吸也平稳下来，胳膊亦回落到身侧。

 

Harry抬起头，瞪着Rodolphus与Rabastan。Rodolphus嘲笑他，Rabastan则走到近前，开口解释，他的话语含混而不连贯，但可以理解。

 

“你干扰了我们 _好好_ 惩罚你身后那两名叛徒的计划，Potter。我们安排了一个本该将他们思维对思维绑定在一起的仪式，能强迫他们因听见彼此的思绪慢慢发疯。”

 

Harry希望他的面部表情保持平静。他想那对精通大脑封闭术的Snape甚或是Malfoy而言多半是行不通的，但他不能肯定，他也不想给Lestrange兄弟机会重新考虑他们的策略。

 

“我们本想将你折磨死，”Rabastan快活地继续，“但我哥哥觉得那惩罚可不够，当然，他是对的。所以我们把你也弄进了仪式圈，如今在Snape与Malfoy之间成形的连接被扰乱了。它并没大到容纳第三者，你明白吧？”

 

Rodolphus插嘴，他热切地像只乌鸦：“所以连接会试图将他们绑定在一起，并在同一时间为你找个地方，而事实上只有一个办法能做到。”

 

Rabastan点点头：“我 _确信_ 你这么聪明的男孩一定能猜到。”

 

尽管决心不在这两个白痴面前表现出任何东西，Harry的双手还是绷紧了，抠进身下的石头。是的，他知道。他在傲罗训练期间听说过相似的仪式，只是多半被黑巫师当成折磨手段使用，没人想付诸实践。

 

“真的只有爱侣连接这么一个办法，”Rabastan窃笑，声音像麻瓜车轮底下迸溅的碎石，“喔，我说 _爱侣_ ，意思是他们两个人都会想干你因为他们潜意识里 _知道_ 障碍一旦被消除感觉就会好很多，同时仪式会试着为你找个地方。你不想要，他们也不真的想要，但只能如此。否则你的大脑会直接变成液体，从耳朵眼里滴出来，”他斜睨了一眼Harry，“很令人兴奋吧，对不对？”

 

“而同一时间，”Rodolphus说，与他弟弟相反，他的嗓音近乎温柔，“如果你真能在经历这一切之后活下来，那么契约仍然没有你的容身之处，但也不会停止将你囊括在内。它是会将你挤死，还是强迫他俩把你撕开呢？真的很有趣。”

 

“我们过几天再回来看看是哪种结果。”Rabastan说，他再度大笑，转身离去。

 

Harry立即开始攻击圆环的边缘。这回，它只是将他弹回中央，漠然得像堵石墙，且明显同样牢固。Harry掉转头，从侧边攻击，他想那里应当会脆弱些，但同样的事情发生了。他的手掌上冒出小小的水泡，血液在前额激荡，与他用脑袋敲囚室的墙壁结果相同。

 

_冷静下来。想。_

 

Harry在圆圈中一边踱步，一边凝视Snape和Malfoy。他们尚未醒转，但Harry知道那只是时间问题。

 

而仪式的魔法——Lestrange兄弟起初建立而后又通过将他丢进圆圈打破的仪式魔法——悄然溜进了他的思绪后方。他能感觉到它益发接近，螃蟹般横行。他的腰部以下因他不愿细想的欲望与冲动紧绷起来。

 

那种欲望与冲动，Malfoy和Snape的感觉无疑将激烈 _得多_ 。

 

Harry深深吸了一口气，完成了有生以来最艰难的举动——比注视着Sirius死去或是想着他 _要_ 死了更加艰难：他坐下，背对着一同进入仪式的那两位不情愿的参与者，将胳膊折叠在膝头。他从思绪中驱逐所有杂念，只余下与此类仪式有关的知识，全神贯注。

 

这种仪式通常会建立一个临时的心灵感应契约。参与者可彼此交流，感知对方的思想。魔法部曾用它在审讯期间绑定傲罗与预想中尤为狡猾的黑巫师，但随后，某些傲罗便被困住，并由此过久地远离了本应为他们解开绑定的人。

 

固定超过几个小时，契约便会企图将双方的思想绑缚得 _过于_ 紧密，并液化它们。它想要融合，而那恰恰是在你有不同的人格时绝对达不到的成果。就Harry所知，唯二从那样横冲直撞的契约中存活下来的只有一对双胞胎，契约愿意接受他们的高度相似作为完全共享心灵的替代品。

 

尽管对与第三者在意图建成那种契约期间被卷入契约圈的后果，Harry听说的仅限于推想，但他怀疑Lestrange兄弟是对的。最初的契约本应在两个人之间形成；它不可能就这么把第三者也绑进来。但在盲目混合他们的过程中，它会寻找其它融合途径。

 

最有可能的猜测是，它会怂恿Snape和Malfoy强奸他。

 

有人在他身后呻吟。Harry的双眼不觉猛然睁开，而后他在身前攥紧了拳头，纯用意志力让自己冷静下来。

 

他想活。那念头在他体内烧灼，且不仅是因为严格说来他辜负了Snape与Malfoy没能保护好他们也没能阻止这件事发生。他想离开这里，想 _活_ 。他没被Voldemort打倒。他也不希望食死徒获此殊荣。

 

何况他一年前才刚刚完成了傲罗训练。Harry想未来他甚至可能成为一名优秀的傲罗。他最不情愿的指导员也如此承认。这就意味着他 _必须_ 活着，否则一切就真的要化为泡影。

 

_怎么做呢，天才？_

 

他身后有一声低低的咒骂，Harry分辨不出字句；也不知道Snape或是Malfoy眼下是否知道发生了什么。但他们很聪明，在许多方面都比Harry聪明得多。他们能看见仪式圈能感觉到自己身体里的悸动然后得出答案。

 

所以。他们必须得—— _他_ 必须得，因为Snape和Malfoy在一段时间内能否有足够清醒的意识帮助他还成问题——熬过契约企图摧毁他的第一轮。而后，等Malfoy与Snape耗尽气力，Harry必须找办法阻止契约将他们的脑浆从耳朵里榨出来。

 

Harry _想_ 他或许知道怎么做了。他需要施展前所未有的专注、意志与魔力。

 

但那又有什么要紧呢？与Voldemort的斗争带走了他的 _所有_ ，甚至比他当时知道的还要多。如今他二十三岁，不再是孩童了。他必须得利用全部优势，哪怕若在仪式圈外，那个优势他绝不会当着体面的人群 _承认_ 。

 

“Potter。”声音含混不清，但可以辨认，Snape的。

 

Harry深深呼吸，站起身。他可以面对身后的末日。他无疑将面对更多责备——与痛苦。

 

但那目标仍在他体内烧灼，远比他曾感受过的任何一次都更深沉、更炽烈。或许这便是分院帽在他脑子里看见的那种野心，或许这便是它想把他放在Slytherin的原因。如果Harry早知道这也可以是你的渴望，早知道他远离Dursley家并向他们展示他有多么出色的梦想可以与Malfoy对金钱名利的向往相提并论，他当年或许会让帽子如愿以偿。

 

“ _Potter_ _。_ ”另一个声音，尖锐刺耳，嗡嗡作响，居高临下。Malfoy的。

 

 _我拖延得越久，它就越糟，_ Harry思忖，转过身去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]Wages：这首诗没找到正式中文译本，水平有限，粗略翻译了一下，附原诗，可帮助理解本文：
> 
> Glory of warrior, glory of orator, glory of song, 战争的荣光，雄辩者的荣光，赞歌的荣光  
> Paid with a voice flying by to be lost on an endless sea - 那代价是一个声音飞逝，又失落在茫茫海上  
> Glory of Virtue, to fight, to struggle, to right the wrong – 贞洁的荣光啊，那战斗、挣扎、拨乱反正的荣光  
> Nay, but she aimed not at glory, no lover of glory she: 不，她不要荣光，她也不爱荣光：  
> Give her the glory of going on, and still to be. 给她继续下去的荣光，给她还能支撑的荣光
> 
> The wages of sin is death: if the wages of Virtue be dust, 死是罪的报偿：就如尘土是贞洁的报偿  
> Would she have heart to endure for the life of the worm and the fly? 为了蠕虫和蝇虻般的生命，她要不要忍耐下去？  
> She desires no isles of the blest, no quiet seats of the just, 她所求的不是被祝福的桃源。也非正义却沉默的坐席  
> To rest in a golden grove, or to bask in a summer sky: 不要在金色的坟墓里安息，哪怕沐浴在夏日晴空  
> Give her the wages of going on, and not to die.给她活下去的报偿，给她不死的报偿


	2. 交涉

**_Chapter Two: Bargain_ **

**_第二章：交涉_ **

 

Severus不知道他在何方，也不明白他的感觉。

 

这就意味着，与他此前合情合理的担忧一样，Potter失败了，Lestrange兄弟俘获了他们。

 

他偏过头，啐出一口仿佛浓厚而粘滞的巨大液团，但当出现在地板上时，它原来只是一小点唾液而已。他又咳了一嗓子，总算设法带出了肺里的残余物。当中没有血。

 

然而，他的确能感觉到别的什么，如同阳光穿透云雾般穿透了他头脑与身体中的混乱。他的脉搏汹涌鼓动，好像在回应想象中的鼓点，他的双腿之间栖着一团疼痛的肿胀。

 

Severus睁开眼，集中精神。不是催情剂，否则他会辨认出嘴里的味道。相反，那混乱来自于——

 

他转动目光，看见了微光闪烁的仪式圈，任由双眼再度闭合。

 

“Potter。”Draco说，Severus跪坐在脚踵上，别过头计算心跳声，他的心跳悠长、响亮、病态。他不知道等他看见他们时会发生什么，不知道他在Rabastan与Rodolphus发动的这场强奸游戏里被判受害抑或施刑。或是二者皆有。毕竟，这里有三位苦主。

 

他最先看见Draco，他蜷伏着，垂着头，双手双膝着地，Snape眨眼。Draco让他脉搏加速，但并未增强他欲望的激烈程度。这与Severus预想中不同。他与Draco之间本就存在着缠结的契约，诸如牢不可破的誓言与因在战争期间替Draco阻挡食死徒而让后者欠下的几次生命之债，本应为Rabastan和Rodolphus下流的企图提供天然的备选。

 

他追随Draco的视线，看见了Potter，他正往地板上吐出一口血，身体那么僵硬，几乎像随时都有可能一跃而起，打破仪式圈。他的头发缠结而脏污，垂在脸容前，有几颗牙从牙龈上垂吊下来，从他的站姿和衬衫破损的状态，Severus已经能分辨出绽放的淤青。

 

都无关紧要。Severus体内的每个细胞都翘起脖子，尖叫以应——某些东西比其余部分翘得更名副其实。他用手按压两腿之间——因为情不自禁多过因为那能缓和所有——咽了口唾沫。

 

Draco摆出弓步，似是打算手足并用如狼似虎地冲向Potter，而后以Severus深为赞赏的意志力克制住动作。这么做越发困难了。迷雾倒不曾卷土重来，但取代它的可怕清醒更有其自己的问题。

 

“解释。”Severus说，感激出口的是一个词，而非一滴口水。

 

Potter点头：“Rabastan和Rodolphus发动了仪式，会迫使你们俩的思想靠得越来越近，直到你们发疯，大脑为达到融合的目的液化，”他说，“然后他们决定把我丢进仪式圈更有趣。现在它无法按原本的目的使用了。契约仍然存在，但会试图扩展到容纳三人而非两人。它会强迫我们的身体越来越靠近，然后，等你们俩强奸完我，它会掉转头试图绑定你们的大脑，只不过这回会一并影响我们三个。”

 

Draco轻声呻吟。Severus很能理解。战后，Draco最恐惧的便是死亡；便是他会失去生命，无法利用意外得到的第二次机会。Severus对生命本身并未感到同样的依恋，但对能自由地生活、能随心所欲制造魔药的馈赠，他确实眷恋不已。

 

“这都是你的错，Potter，”Draco沙声喃喃，“要是你能保护我们的安全，照魔法部的说法你 _本该_ ……”

 

“闭上嘴听好。”

 

Draco照做了，不过Severus能看见他的目光闪动，继而知道他与Severus一般惊讶。或许他自己的欲望让说话变得更难了，Severus能看见Draco的手指掘进石缝，他的目光在Potter的身体上下巡游。

 

因为他也在做同样的事，想象Potter被迫从更多的地方流出更多的鲜血，想象他 _被迫_ 臣服。绝不是Severus曾有过的念头，也绝不是他愿意去想的东西，但它们就在那里，硬挤进去，鼓噪，叫嚷，如影随形。

 

“我想最好先把这第一部分做完了事，”Potter说话时皱起了眉头，但Severus唯一能想到的便是他的嘴唇以那种方式卷曲时有多么诱人，“一旦完成，我们将会有一段短暂的喘息之机，因为最起码肉体上的结合已经达到了。”他的模样像是又想要吐唾沫，但他仍继续说话，声音无比平稳，Severus不由自主地感到钦佩，“而且关于我，Rabastan和Rodolphus忘记了一件事。也可能他们根本就不知道，我也不清楚。我想我可以利用它来让我们逃离这个圆圈。”

 

“是什么？”Severus站起身，逼近一步。他 _控制不住_ ——片刻后，他与自己的恐惧与厌恶争辩。从Potter的腹股沟向他本人的腹股沟延伸的肉欲之索从不曾更加强大。

 

Potter直视Severus，没有畏缩。他双眸的色彩比Severus印象中任何一次都要沉暗，且并不疯狂——无论如何，不像Draco的那样因性欲而疯狂。它们因决心而疯狂。Potter想活下来，那或许能帮助Severus做到。“我的蛇佬腔。它也许可以破坏仪式。”

 

“为什么现在不用？”Draco喘息出这几个字。他站着，身体向Potter的反方向倾斜，脚却缓缓滑往前方，“没理由现在不用！除非你暗地里希望我们干你什么的。”

 

“因为我不常用，我需要几分钟集中精神。”Potter将头发从眼睛前甩开，擦了擦血糊糊的嘴，“而你们不准备给我时间，对吗？”

 

Severus大脑的一部分说， _这说不通，他在我们醒来前应该有时间——_

 

但剩余的部分接受了那些话语中的挑衅，仿如他已经等待多年，他向前走了一步，用双臂环住Potter的腰，“对，”他在Potter耳畔喁喁，“对，我们不会。”

 

Potter闭上双眼，向后仰头，Severus亲吻他，此刻既不知道也不在意Draco在哪儿。

 

那个吻比Severus预想中更快变得野蛮，他的舌头失控地打旋，牙齿不由自主地啃咬。他的双手从Potter的腰部滑至臀部，满握了一手皮肤与肌肉，让Potter嘶声呻吟。Severus打了个寒战。他知道那不是蛇佬腔，但那不重要。

 

随后Draco从右边挤开Severus，他的思绪如在Severus脑海中摇曳闪烁，飞腾跳跃，像是他能捕捉一星半语的遥远无线电。 _我的，我的，他也是我的。_

 

Severus退后一步，让Draco贪飨盛宴，虽然很难。他满意地注意到Draco的双手保持在Potter的屁股上方，转而抓住他的脊背中段，直至Potter因疼痛而畏缩。Draco一定使Lestrange兄弟在Potter身上制造的淤青更糟了。

 

Severus的常识、他的憎恨、他的愤怒都在仪式坚持不懈的压力面前随风消散，或曰，改变。眼下知道倘非现在要了Potter便可能错失良机，他的憎恨灼烫如同情欲，怒火因记起Potter孩提时如何违抗他又是如何没能保护好他与Draco让他俩遭受这种命运而汹涌。Severus还以为他能永远逃离这些情绪。Potter是个英雄，Albus对Severus说过不止一次，而后又成了祭品。毫无疑问，但凡他或是Severus死在战争中，他的违抗便会逃脱惩罚。

 

呼啸的风暴在Severus脑中飙升，可以说，他所经历的最后一个真正连贯的念头乃是， _我不会选择这个，但我要享受其中。_

 

*

 

Draco渴望征服Potter。

 

曾几何时，他本会说他渴望摧毁他。他渴望Potter注意他，然后他要一转身，一挥手，用他的漫不经心 _毁灭_ Potter，以Potter曾毁灭他的方式。那应当美妙无比才是。他梦见过那样的事物，直至他因渴望硬着醒来，他的渴望与任何其余欲念都不同。

 

但如今他不想这么做了。因为让那个梦想成真意味着他必须得丢下Potter远远走开， _而那绝对不行。_

 

他等到Severus暂且亲够了Potter，便再度扑向他。Potter摔倒在地板上时发出含混的哼声。他的牙齿上有血，Draco屏住了呼吸。 _那血是我弄的吗？老天，多希望是我。_

 

他咬住Potter的脖子，后者在他身下倒吸了一口气，弓起脊背。那窒息般的声音直达Draco的腹股沟，他将Potter翻过来，撕掉他的长裤，而后又是内裤。从他衣物的破损程度看，Lestrange兄弟必定已经代劳了些许，但Draco敢说他们没做过 _这个_ 。

 

“以前有做过吗，Potty？”他对着Potter的耳朵悄声说，“有让别人彻彻底底地 _抱_ 你，一点也不温柔地抱你吗？”

 

Potter的肩膀收紧了，但Draco在他还来不及想起身之前便将他掼回地面。他摸索自己的裤扣，沙哑地喘息，这时，Severus的手扣住他的手，将它们按在原位。

 

Draco抬头怒视他。如果Severus以为他能阻止、能让Draco三思而后行，那他可真是疯了。Draco看得见Severus亲吻Potter、凝视Potter的样子，他也想要，与Draco一样激烈。

 

“不行，”Severus低语，“如果你就这么插进去、撕裂他，他会出血的。”

 

“那又怎样？”Draco从没想过Severus会是介意那种事的人。他在食死徒生涯里见过也亲手做过比让人流血更可怕的事。

 

“我不想那样。”Severus简单地说，在Potter身旁跪下，后者仍面朝下趴伏在地板上。他握住Potter的下巴，将它转过来。Draco舔了舔嘴唇。事实上，他看得出其中的吸引力，正如他也能看出Potter牙齿上的血有多么诱人。

 

“你不准就这么干躺着，”Severus告诉Potter，“你不是无辜的殉道者，你也不是英雄。”

 

Potter只是对他眨眼，Draco纳闷为什么。那些气喘吁吁的呜咽，呜咽着他是如何从未要求过这个、呜咽着他们之后会后悔去哪儿了？哪怕知道他们 _没有选择_ 只能干他，Draco也觉得那才顺理成章，因为Potter觉得世界是公平的，而这不公平。

 

“你要 _有感觉_ 。”Severus说，再度亲吻他，是Draco亲吻的方式，但更深，他将舌头戳刺进去，直至Potter开始呛咳。

 

既然Severus似乎忙着对付他的嘴，Draco便探向Potter的臀部下方，握住Potter的阴茎。它硬了，Draco假笑。他上下滑动手指，终于从Potter那里得到一个弓身、一个战栗，以及一声似乎从肺底发出的叹息。

 

“也影响到你了，是不是？”Draco向Potter咕哝，然而，有Severus以强有力的吻将他的脑袋向后推去，他几乎无法回答，“它让你也想要，哪怕那本来永远也不会发生？”

 

Potter移动头颈，试图点头。Draco捏弄他的阴茎，呻吟声从Severus戳刺的舌头下传来。

 

_很好。_

 

Severus是对的。他们可以满足冲动，但弥补不了最一开始感觉到冲动的原因，弥补不了Potter做过的事。那或许能让Draco支配Potter，但无法让他赢，无法让他 _征服_ ，而他现在感觉他 _需要征服_ 。

 

这回他撕开Potter的裤子，用双手捧起他的屁股。上面有些淤青，或许是因为摔倒，但它很结实，有Draco可以抓挠的坚硬肌肉。Potter发出哼声，回头瞥了一眼Draco，Severus马上便又将他的头转开。

 

“瞧，”Severus声音粗哑，用两根指头戳了戳Potter，“我不喜欢血，但别的选择很少。”

 

Potter立即张开口， _让那两根手指进去_ 。这回轮到Draco呻吟了，Severus则成了那个瞥他一眼的人，男人的眼瞳里有黑色的星火，正常情况下看到它们Draco会感到恐惧。此刻，这番景象却与这个圆圈如此相得。

 

“是的，”Severus喃喃，“心甘情愿总会好些。”他俯下身，开始在Potter耳际呢喃轻柔的话语。Draco不再想分辨。

 

Draco转回Potter的屁股，在他自己的手指上啐了口唾沫。而后他拉开Potter臀瓣，开始将他的手推入。

 

这次Potter猛地弹起，但他没有把手挪向后方。相反，他的手指抠进地板，抠进有砂砾的石块，弯起背接受Draco的索取。

 

Draco笑了，笑声汩汩不绝，在石室中回响，仿佛有一千个人与他一同大笑。他不在乎。这已经 _超越_ 了他曾梦想的一切。妙不可言。Potter参与他对他所做的事，甚或想要，用他的嘴和屁股让他们两人沉沦得更深。

 

为此，Draco可以稍等。

 

*

 

Snape在和他说话，一连串持续不断的词句，或许比Harry在禁闭期间从他口中听到的还要多，男人倾吐着，手指一刻不歇地在Harry嘴里进进出出，像是想刺穿Harry的舌头。Harry只是努力吸吮。太过疼痛的话，他便无法完成他的计划了。

 

是啊，某种程度上，蛇佬腔或许能对仪式起作用。但Harry很怀疑。他仍在罗列他在傲罗训练中学过的关于仪式的信息，但他就 _只有_ 那么多可罗列，所以应当也够用了。

 

他闭上双眼，任Malfoy开发他的屁股。不，这种事以前从未发生过。没有一个人曾对他做过。

 

重点所在。

 

他竭尽所能集中精神，以致Snape喃喃的话语逐渐无闻，屁股里的手指也缓慢消逝，他一心一意地想他渴望的。想他们正在夺走他的贞操，想那从魔法诞生之始便是仪式中最顶级的祭品。

 

想它将以某种方式把他、Snape和Malfoy束缚在一起，联合他们，绑缚他们。与原始契约的意愿一无二致。

 

他想他脑中感到了一阵微弱的嗡鸣，仿佛契约产生了兴趣，松懈了些许。他蓦然抽气，Snape拔出了手指。

 

“不要动。”

 

Harry吓了一跳，睁开眼。Snape与Malfoy一同转到了他的屁股后方。Harry没有转身看。他不觉得 _看_ 能让他感觉好一点。他的手压在身下，屁股翘起，双腿分开。Snape与Malfoy在对彼此交谈，但他没有听。他也不会听他发硬的阴茎，那东西对想如何继续很有自己的主意。

 

他专注在契约上，将他所有的一切都灌注其中。所有意志，所有被塞进狭小碗橱时便生发出的激烈欲望，四周的叫喊声褪色淡去，只余下 _他_ ，余下他生命的核心。

 

他要做到。他决心做到。他不会单纯屈服于性交的诱惑，哪怕Snape与Malfoy已然屈服，他也不会认为一切都能靠性交终结。

 

他要将全副精神对准契约。他要用意志力迫使它接受他的贞操作为它索取的唯一代价，接受那是需要将他们捆缚在一起所需的唯一，接受那便足够。

 

因为 _它必须接受_ 。

 

他聚精会神得那么用力，乃至Snape的阴茎进入他的身体让他完全措手不及，他倒吸了口气，肌肉抽动。

 

在他脑后，契约的嗡嗡声加强了，同一时间Snape弯下身，再度靠近他的耳朵，嘶嘶道：“如果你以为能逃进沉默里，你该知道Draco会在我之后要你。”

 

 _而他会比你操我还用力？_ 但说这种话没有意义。此外，Harry重又将注意力集中至契约上，强迫自己感受痛苦。很疼，纵使有唾液软化入口。当然会疼。也没有保护咒或是清洁咒，因为没人有魔杖。

 

然而，Harry还是强迫自己回到身体里，体验被撕裂的感觉、屁股里的酸胀、Snape骑跨他的痛楚。这就是让你的贞操被夺取的感觉。他正在支付代价。

 

他会将它支付给他们两个。他对契约说看清楚这一点，然后专注于脑后的嗡嗡声与似乎穿透身体直达阴茎的欲望浪潮，尽可能紧密地统一那感觉与被摇撼的震动，甚至是将Malfoy屏住呼吸抓住他的双手仿佛以为Harry一有机会就会试图逃跑的感知也一并联合。

 

这全是它的一部分。这是契约想要的，结合，与他们亲近。

 

嗡嗡声的强度在增长，Harry猛烈地吞咽了一口空气。他想这会成功的，契约会满足于这种联合，并松开桎梏，足以让他们离开圆圈。

 

他明白这一点时，Malfoy相当粗暴地破坏了他的注意力，男人将他的头向后扯，险些折断他的脖子——而后开始亲吻。

 

*

 

那里又热又紧又美妙，甚至比美妙还要美妙，因为替他开道的唾液不足。

 

Severus可以对自己承认。他体内的欲望尖锐如玻璃，每每触碰便会将他割伤。因此他不妨把疼痛转移到别处，他用手比划Potter脊椎上的淤青，向下按。

 

Potter嘶声回应。Severus抬起头，想搞清楚为何他没得到更多反应，比如一声痛叫，结果发现Potter的嘴塞满了Draco的舌头。

 

Severus微笑。他，同样享受Draco固定Potter头颅的角度，享受他的舌头在Potter的口腔里钻探挖掘，享受他的嘴唇撩动，于是Potter便没机会转向别处。他目前为止都相当合作，但还可以改进。得由Draco来向Potter显示他的选择并不真是选择，显示这里该由 _他们_ 发号施令，他别想逃。

 

“无路可逃。”Severus低声说。他记不得之前说了什么，说真的，他也不在意，只要每一下冲刺都凸显出那温暖，只要有人绞紧他的阴茎像会一直这么绞下去。向后摇摆着退出也很美妙，那拖拽感。“你别想——别想——对我们保留。”

 

Potter的眼睛向他转动，随后闭上。因那神情的不可抵挡，因Potter凝视着他表示 _屈服_ 的模样，Severus射了。他仰面瘫倒，气喘吁吁，肌肤沾染着液体，这会儿他才恍然，屈服正是他想从Potter那里得到的。他想要Potter承认他关他禁闭是正确的，承认他奉献了生命中绰绰有余的年月去保护Potter，去为他做准备。他想要Potter因为尊敬Severus、甚或是畏惧他而循规蹈矩。

 

可以肯定，这与期盼Potter遵守教室里的规则截然不同。但它又足够相似，Severus能理解这两种冲刷骨骼的愉悦与愉悦背后深层满足感的源头。

 

“该我了。”

 

Draco推搡Severus的肩膀，他的思绪在远方颤动、黯淡，然而莫名地，Severus想他阅读它们的能力比之前弱了。这与如此强力的契约应有的效果相反，但Severus不准备质疑他们的好运。他翻身滚到一边，让他的双腿落下，因阴茎抽出而呻吟。

 

Draco逼近Potter的屁股，呢喃了些什么，捏了捏Potter的臀瓣，而后一插到底。Potter伏低下巴，抵着地板，双手重又抠进石缝。Severus听见一只指甲盖断裂了。

 

他匍匐着绕到Potter头部一侧，握着男孩的下巴重新将它托起。Potter瞪着他，神色茫然。Severus微微皱眉。仍有些不对劲，让他好奇Potter是什么感觉。

 

“你知道我们在干你吧？”他耳语道，一只手滑至Potter的身体下方，瞄准他的阴茎。他记得它一开始硬了。如果现在还硬着，那也许Potter仍在与他们一同律动，一同参与，因为他做不了别的。

 

*

 

此刻专注变得越发困难了，他的屁股那么沉重那么松弛那么潮湿，Malfoy推入Snape刚刚插进去的地方，说着残酷的下流话，如果Harry真把它们当回事、真的相信的话，他或许会受伤。

 

但Harry可以感觉到契约的嗡鸣，它软化了。不再包覆着他的脑袋用力挤压仿佛要用蛮力将他的颅骨拧成另一个形状。它偃旗息鼓，成为一段距离外轻柔许多的声音。Harry不知道他是成功欺骗了它呢，抑或承诺了它愿意接受的价格，但他宁可相信它打算等着瞧接下来的动向。

 

然后Snape问出了那个是否知道他们在干他的荒唐问题，还探向他的阴茎，像Pomfrey夫人检查发烧。

 

Harry情不自禁地窃笑，成串的笑声接踵而至。他垂下头，埋在两臂之间，不停地笑啊笑。

 

至少，是Snape的手指在他的勃起上弯曲、拉扯之前，男人力度大得让疼痛盖过了快感。Harry猛地仰起头，他倒吸了一口气，十指蜷曲进石板中央，他知道等他脱身，他的指甲盖大概全都会断裂成锯齿状。如果他能脱身。

 

也许契约一直在以某种方式保护他，又或者保护他的是他的专注。因为此刻他不仅是想象待在他的身体里任由贞操被夺取，他就在他的身体里，汗水淌下腰窝，膝盖因Malfoy的冲刺连带着他的肢体在地板上滑动而流血，牙齿因Snape再度亲吻他发酸，脖颈因Snape将他扭到另一边、将他抛向地板而 _疼痛难忍_ 。

 

“很好，你知道。”Snape咕哝，他的话或许只在Harry从不能理解的Snape内心世界才可被领会，他的手向下游移，挤压抚弄，同一时间Malfoy因角度的变换呻吟，调整Harry的双腿好继续戳刺。

 

Harry喘息不止。或许他也说了些话。可他永远也别想知道了。那些话语形成的瞬间便分崩离析，被钉在Snape的舌尖。Snape没有一刻停止亲吻，没有一刻放松他的下巴，仿佛他要以那种方式量度Harry说的话，他更没有一刻停止抚弄他。

 

那抚弄混合着契约早先植入他体内的徘徊不去的冲动，混合着Malfoy眼下植入他的戳刺，混合着男人的阴茎从里面顶撞Harry的感觉共同作用。他感到炽热的沸腾在脑内升温，形成一道毫无尊严的哀鸣从嘴里喷发，他射了。Malfoy在Harry仍颤抖着的同时也射了，快感于体内盘旋，那么激烈，Harry不知道他感觉如此美妙是因为高潮抑或契约抑或Malfoy射在了他里面。

 

但他仍想活，他不想溺死在快感里也不想只活在这一刻，于是平伏呼吸后，他立马向契约探出触角。 _瞧。我和他们结合了。我以前从没跟任何人一起过，现在我一次与两个爱人做了，两个与我如此不同的人，没有你他们永远也不可能干我。这还不够吗？_

 

一声嗡鸣，持久得Harry牙根发痛。然后它消逝了，Harry感到充斥他腹部的渴望在同一时间退却。

 

Harry闭上眼，向仪式圈的边缘、向此前牢不可破的无形石壁伸出一只手。

 

他的手穿了过去。

 

Harry深吸一口气，让Snape咆哮了一声——但话说回来，Harry想只要还能 _喘气_ Snape或许都会咆哮——他翻过身，双腿大张着。他能感觉到有 _东西_ 随Malfoy的撤离从体内渗出，但不在乎。要紧的是他自由了，他活下来了，契约不会杀死他们了。

 

他尽快振作精神，四肢并用爬起身时脊背针刺般的痛苦让他直哆嗦。他们必须得马上离开这里，找到魔杖。Harry估计他的魔杖就在附近。他张开手掌，用尚未因逼迫契约听他命令而燃尽的最后一点残存意志召唤它。

 

“你在做什么？”Malfoy在他旁边起身，精力比大多数人在这么一场性交过后都要充沛，他抓住Harry的手，怀疑地瞪着它。

 

Harry翻了个白眼，他的魔杖从半空中呼啸而来，啪地一声飞入手掌。“召唤我的魔杖，”他说，“这是我在没有它的情形下能做到的少数几件事之一。”他顿了顿，咽了口唾沫。老天，他的声音听上去可怕极了。好吧，他们干他的时候他是一直在呜咽来着，大概还尖叫了几声，他的脊柱像被人用拨火棍捅了，而且他还尝到了血。但就现在，他不在乎，“ _Accio_ [1] Snape和Malfoy的魔杖！”

 

一时之间，他担心Lestrange兄弟撅折了它们——他们不想解决Harry的很合理，因为那玩意能成为他们俘获了他的铁证——但随后空气振动，乌木与山楂木魔杖朝他飞来。Harry松了口气，将它们丢回给各自的主人。

 

他做的下一件事是施一个清洁咒。汗水不再从脊背处寸寸滴下，血液从嘴里消失，还有他不愿去想的 _东西_ 也离开了他的屁股。Harry测试他的平衡，点了点头。他想他可以走出这里，只要他能走，他就可以呼救。

 

“你们俩有谁能派守护神送个信吗？”他问，来回打量Snape与Malfoy，“我觉得我要晕倒了。”

 

但他们俩只是张口结舌地望着他，没有一个是能帮上多少忙的样子。Harry叹了口气。所以他得连这个也做了。他唯一的安慰是今晚过后，他们很可能永远也不想让他再靠近，因此这将是他不得不为他们做的最后一件事。

 

“ _Expecto Patronum_ _！_ [2]”他呼唤道，集中精神想象他与Ron共用的傲罗办公室，想象能再见到它他会有多高兴。

 

牡鹿一跃闪现，小跑一周，驻足，盯着Harry，刨了刨前蹄。Harry只能想见即便对一只银色的魔法生物而言，他的模样也一定很不好看。他有些冷酷地笑了笑，说道：“我没事，Kingsley，Snape和Malfoy也没事。Lestrange兄弟发动了一个魔法仪式想摧毁我们，但我们活下来了。我会尽快将Snape与Malfoy带回来。我会试着幻影移形回安全屋。让人在那里等。”

 

话音一落，牡鹿便垂下头，飞跃往最近的甬道。Harry转过身，看看他有没有什么办法在衣服上施个 _Reparo_ [3]。他可不愿意半裸着在傲罗们面前抵达。

 

Malfoy抓住他使劲摇晃。Harry咬紧牙关，以免咬到舌头，重又弄得满嘴血。

 

“ _干嘛？_ ”Harry恼火地喊道，极力将自己拉扯开。他晃了晃，险些跌倒，但Snape施了个Harry从没听说过的咒语，他的腿似乎变得僵硬。Harry冲Snape简短地一点头，转回Malfoy，“我知道我没保护好你们的安全，我很抱歉。但他们会尽快给你们安排其他守卫，我们也会抓捕Rabastan和Rodolphus的。”

 

“我已经问了你两次，但你表现得像没听见我。”Malfoy的双眼眯得很细，让人很容易便会忽略他的脸色有多苍白，忽略他尚未使用魔杖是因为他无法停止双手颤抖，“你是怎么破坏契约的？让契约觉得我们——我们性交就够了？”

 

“我告诉过你，”Harry说，“我用了蛇佬腔。Lestrange兄弟不知道那个，所以他们也没计划到。”

 

“扯淡，”Malfoy厉声说。Snape在Harry背后沉默无言，但那并不影响Harry感到他同意Malfoy，“我会听见你发出嘶嘶声的。我能听见你在——那个的时候发出的 _所有_ 声音，”他脸红了，但脸红只是让他显得凌乱而病态，全非强壮，“你没有发出嘶嘶声。”

 

“除了在被插入的时候。”

 

Harry不打算转身面对Snape。这么做会导致更多问题。“好吧，没问题，”他说道。他看不出现在那还有什么要紧。他们不可能比此刻更加轻贱他了，他，那个没能保护好他们的安全、一开始将他们陷入如此境地的傲罗，“我告诉你们蛇佬腔是因为那很合情理，但我是个处子。魔法仪式对贞洁极为看重，它从古至今都被当做祭品使用。我和契约交涉。我不停地专注在那上面告诉它我是个处子，告诉它因为是你们将贞洁从我这里夺走，这便足够把我们束缚在一起了。我不停地说着用意志力传达着感受着，再加上契约的本意就是要创造联合，因此它觉得你们夺走我的处子之身算数。它应该不会回来了。”

 

Malfoy这会儿可真显得病态了。Harry纳罕一般情况下他是否不愿干雏儿，接着摇了摇头。 _无关紧要_ 。只有糟糕又愚蠢的人才会在这个节骨眼上拿那种事调笑Malfoy，Harry更愿意觉得他不糟糕，尽管有时候他的确不得不承认他很蠢。

 

“Potter先生。”

 

Harry揉了揉眼睛，转身面对Snape。Malfoy可能憎恨干处子，但Snape对此一定更糟，原因不重要，因为他总是更糟。

 

“我们能边走边谈吗？”他问，“我不知道我们在哪儿，只晓得是靠近海洋的地方，我也没法让傲罗们过来。Lestrange兄弟可能会回来，还有操，我 _累_ 得要命。”他的声音在说最后几个字时破碎，他打了个激灵，但或许，倘若他给Snape他想要的——弱小，一个受害者——男人会同意他们立即离开。

 

*

 

Severus不知道该说什么。他要求Potter的注意力，也得到了，但随之而来的话语、在那之前涌出的话语、还有他眸中的神情——

 

它们让Severus哑口无言。

 

但赶在Lestrange兄弟返回之前离开这片区域能说得通，而且这里应该会有反幻影移形咒，他们不到外面去就走不了。Severus转身，率先走进最近的坑洞。那是Potter的守护神选择的路，可以想见它应当是通往外界的最短路径。

 

在他身后，Potter跛着足。Severus想象了片刻他的屁股该是什么样，然后驱逐了那幅画面。出于很多、很多原因，思考那种东西是不对的。

 

摆脱了契约的影响，他的脑袋眩晕。他的魔杖重新握在手中，思想来回往复地回顾他身上发生的事与Potter的供认。

 

 _一个处子_ 。是啊，这就能合理地解释契约是如何被清除出他们的脑海了。即便是在非自愿给予的时候，童贞也是所有祭品中至为强大的一种。而无论有无契约的影响，Severus都没想到Potter竟然是个处子。

 

_我和契约交涉。_

 

Potter这样说着，以和告诉他们他是个处子相同的语气，仿佛其中只有令人尴尬的真相，全无卓越可言。

 

“看在性交的份上，Potter。”

 

是Draco。Severus满面怒容地旋身。很像Potter，先是坚持离开的重要性，然后又拖慢他们的脚步。

 

但他看见Draco用一只胳膊揽住Potter的肩头，马上便恍然大悟。Potter走得很费力。他的淤青透过仍然破烂不堪的衣物红肿。他的头时不时倦倦地垂下，像是集中精神与契约交涉的艰辛努力在消退后令他越发虚弱。

 

Severus很了解自己，能感觉到齿列后方渺远的羞耻感，也能感觉到当他思及Potter _为何_ 走路都有困难时更深层的餍足。倘或清醒，他是决计不会干Potter的，但既然已经发生了……

 

也许，他是太了解自己了。他理解他的反应。

 

由此他也就无法躲避那种满足感，它与性无关，反倒与总算出现了一种他们两人都无法逃离的情势密切相关。

 

他们一到达建筑物的入口，Potter便甩脱Draco的搀扶，自己走路，不过从他绷紧的下巴和灼灼的双眼来看，Severus能猜到他得费多大气力。然而，要是他蠢到不愿承认那气力并且寻求帮助，他们也没什么可做的。

 

Potter倒是转了一次头，回望那建筑。Severus注意到，从外面看，它一点也显不出危险的迹象。入口是一道低矮的石门，通入覆盖着绿色草皮的小山包。得要特别敏感的巫师才能察觉在它周围舞动的防护咒，与在空气中伺机而动的电弧。

 

“好了，”Potter终于说，“我想我现在能记起幻影移形坐标了。”他横了一眼Draco，“你能独立幻影移形吗，还是说需要帮助？”

 

Draco转了转眼珠：“你以为你那个破烂不堪的屁股能 _帮得了_ 我？”

 

“这不算回答。”

 

Severus皱起眉头。这句答话明显消减了他的满足感，他花了一小会儿才意识到原因。Potter没被这次经历打破——这Severus倒是不希望的——但他也没有 _改变_ 。

 

Severus知道他自己就变了。他能感觉到那个认知悬浮在他的思维边缘，与契约最初形成时一般，等待着他发现，等待着他着手应对。

 

但Potter还以在他们交媾时使用的相同钢铁般的面容与平静无波的神情看着Draco，像是他不打算再给予他们任何东西。

 

“不，我不需要帮助。”Draco终于说，很不情愿，Severus知道如若不然他本可以更优雅地用破损的牙齿吐出这些话。

 

Potter点点头，看向Severus：“您呢，先生？”

 

“我伤得没那么重，”漫长的一刻里，Severus审视Potter，他的目光上下端详男孩的身体，几个字不由自主地涌了出来，“你又如何？能幻影移形吗？”

 

Potter扬起一条眉毛：“我带着比现在更重的伤移形过。”

 

“这么看来你说你是个处子到底还是撒谎了？”Draco喘息着仓促说道，蹒跚向Potter，差点跌倒。

 

“既然它安抚了契约，那又怎么可能？”Potter的声音是彻底的漠然。

 

Draco后撤，双臂折叠在胸前：“我的意思是——既然如此，你的屁股就从没那么疼过。”

 

“对。”

 

“那你以前也从没带着这样的伤幻影移形。”Draco咳了几声，仿佛要往Potter脚边吐唾沫，但或是清醒尚存，或是他注意到了Severus用眼神阻止他沦落到那种层次，他移开了目光，双目低垂良久。

 

“可能是没有，”Potter说，“但，无意冒犯，我眼下宁愿别让你们俩中的任何一个带我移形。”

 

于是他消失了，而Severus仍在思考该对此说什么，Draco则正张开嘴。

 

Draco重又捕捉到Severus的视线，他的脸腾地红了。他瞪着地面，漫无目的地踢打着什么，终于低声说，“我不知道 _该做什么_ 。”

 

“我不认为就这种情况下如何做有什么普适行为准则，”Severus平静地回答，“此时此刻，我们应当返回安全屋等待傲罗们。”

 

“因为你同意Potter？”Draco抬头，凝视他的双眼，与过去五年中一样，男孩在寻求指导。

 

“不，”Severus说，“因为不如此魔法部便不会愿意相信我们与Lestrange兄弟的计划无干，也因为我们依然需要保护。Lestrange兄弟没能成功杀死你我，但他们目前尚未被捕。”

 

Draco立刻便赞同了，伸出了胳膊。Severus挽住。Draco是唯一一个他信任能与之一道幻影移形的活着的人。

 

他闭上双眼，而后再次睁开。即便幻影移形的黑暗也比刹那前充斥视野的影像合意得多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]Accio：飞来咒咒语。  
> [2]Expecto Patronum：呼神护卫。  
> [3]Reparo：修复如初。


	3. 信念的力量

**_Chapter Three: Force of Conviction_**

**_第三章：信念的力量_ **

 

“仪式圈是用什么做的？”

 

“铜。”Harry说，看着上头安排来同他谈话的治疗师记下他的话。她是一名常为傲罗工作的治疗师，可以根据黑魔法的种类及其对身体的影响决定问什么问题或是施用什么魔药。她已经确定他目前有能力回答问题。

 

Harry试图记起她的名字，但它不断溜出脑海。

 

“你是说圆圈上有跃动的蓝光？”治疗师抬头凝视他。她方脸，褐眼。Harry专注在这些上面，阻止自己思考其它东西，“火把上也有蓝光？”

 

“火把有蓝光是因为它们用浮木制成，”Harry说，“那个地窖靠近海洋。我不知道为什么仪式的光呈现蓝色。”

 

治疗师点点头，潦草地涂下其余笔记。接着她说：“我现在可以施诊断魔法，然后是能消除你——你下面疼痛的咒语。很抱歉让你等待，但我希望得到仪式的完整描述，好在治疗你之前有机会看看你身上发生了什么。”

 

Harry颔首，闭上眼。很走运，他不必脱下衣服就能让治疗师施诊断咒。很走运，因为他们仍在安全屋旁，事实上是屋外。傲罗们站在他们周围，同Snape和Malfoy谈话，并检查被破坏的防护咒，以确定Rodolphus和Rabastan如何闯进屋里。

 

这就令Harry疲惫地摇了摇头。他、Snape和Malfoy在Lestrange兄弟温柔亲切的照拂下度过了至少两天。到目前肯定已经有足够时间搞清楚哪里出了错，对吗？如果没有，那他就不得不纳闷究竟是Lestrange兄弟真有那么高明呢，抑或跟进这单案件的傲罗们实在太过无能。

 

“流了点血，有些撕裂，但不太严重，”治疗师说，“或许契约缓和了一部分。”

 

“是啊，或许吧。”Harry应道。那是全世界他最不想谈论的事。

 

治疗师魔杖一转，疼痛可察知地减轻。Harry畏缩了一下。治疗师咯咯笑了一声，再度挥动魔杖，疼痛完全消退。

 

“谢谢。”Harry道。现在他至少觉得今晚可以坐下来还有上床睡觉了，只是谁也不知道他能否享有无梦的睡眠。

 

“不用谢。”但治疗师没有离开，Harry睁开眼，发现她走近了，正站在他的面前，她的眼神那么担忧，以致他发出一声喉音，等待着。

 

“如果你想和谁谈谈，”治疗师说，“我都在。”

 

Harry没有冷笑，但那是因为他在控制面部表情上有了比初入傲罗训练时更多的实践经验。他点点头。“没问题。谢谢了。”他补充，因为在他这么说之前治疗师大概不会走开。如果他真和谁谈论此事，那也是同他的朋友们，绝非一个他连名字都不记得的女人。

 

 _如果_ 他要谈的话。此时此刻，Harry感觉像由灰烬堆成。他指向契约的意志与为此燃烧自己的决心尽数消散。他活下来了，那是他的渴望。

 

他想，他得睡上几天，才能安全地决定还有什么渴望、什么需要。

 

治疗师挪动脚步，临行前回头望了一眼。Harry转过身，准备幻影移形离开。他肯定已经回答完了所有人们可能需要知道的关于仪式和防护咒破坏的问题。

 

然而，Kingsley正挡在他面前，面色极度狼狈，Harry不由冲他摆了摆手。“我不 _在乎_ ，”他说，“现在，我想回家躺尸去，不想听他们为何能通过防护咒的借口。”

 

“我没打算问那个。”Kingsley微妙地咳嗽。

 

“那你是打算问契约了。”Harry说。 _当然是。_ “很好。跟他们曾经尝试将傲罗绑缚在一起的是同一种契约，就是那个酿成大祸的实验。但Lestrange兄弟把我踹进了仪式圈，这就破坏了契约，还让它企图容纳三个人而非两个。不过，它不在乎要哪种接近。它只想要接近而已。所以我用我的处子之身当祭品满足它。肉体的接近足够了，它没有要求心灵互通。”

 

Kingsley只是凝视着他，温暖而沉默。Harry怒瞪回去。他感激Kingsley想提供同情，他当然感激，但男人这会儿能做的最体贴的事就是让开别挡着路。

 

“契约恐怕没有完全消失。”Kingsley说。

 

“这么说你需要把我关进St. Mungo’s好观察有没有心灵互通重现的迹象了？”Harry嗤笑，“抱歉，但我目前可不信任傲罗守卫。”

 

Kingsley开口：“你不可能是认为——”

 

“防护咒被 _打破了_ ，”Harry道，“在此之前Rabastan和Rodolphus没有用蛮力死命捶打它们。他们也不是碰巧知道解咒。相反，他们了解如何撕破薄弱点。仅限傲罗所知的薄弱点。是啊，Kingsley，我知道我怎么想。”

 

有那么一秒钟，Kingsley垂下了头。而后，他叹了口气：“好吧。如果契约尚未复发，那我想立即复发的可能性很小。暂时不会，”他加上，只是以防Harry以为他逃过一劫，“你为何不回家睡觉去呢？”

 

Harry冲他露出一个让他倒退了一步的微笑。“天才的建议。”他说，旋即幻影移形。

 

出现在卧室里时，他有些踉跄。鲜少有人知道，但他的卧室是重重防护咒中央一小片清静的空间。他可以幻影移形进去，也可以飞路进去，可以做任何事情确保他抵达得快捷又安全。

 

这会儿，他开始脱掉衣服，手指动作的准确连他自己都吃惊，最终它们加快速度，笨拙地剥去布料。他走进卧室，身后留下一连串尾迹。不过，那不重要。

 

除了淋浴什么也不重要，还有从头顶冲刷下的热水，还有它碰触他屁股时没有刺痛的事实。

 

Harry转身面对淋浴头，而后又再转身背对。他倚在墙上，一时间环抱住身体，头颅低垂，双目紧闭。接着他猛然抬头，晃了晃脑袋。

 

他毕竟还没在仪式圈中把所有意志都燃烧成灰烬。他只是 _以为_ 如此而已。他只需要这么多时间恢复过来，记起他得到的。

 

_活着。_

 

只要他还活着，就没人能摧毁他。契约不能，肯定打入了傲罗内部的叛徒不能，Lestrange兄弟不能，Snape和Malfoy也不能。没人能控制他。没人能使他屈服。

 

他微微笑了，意识到他的脸感觉像要崩裂了似的，他忽然开始思索Snape和Malfoy干他时可能在想些什么。他们是在想他被打破了吗？想他们夺走了他的某样东西，想他永远也无法复原？

 

Harry耸耸肩，伸手去够洗发水。说真的，他们倒是夺走了那样越发成为社交障碍的东西，一个每当他虑及人们要是知道会怎么说时便结结巴巴满头大汗的理由。成为让他们脱离仪式圈的献祭大约是他的处子之身能发挥的最大用处吧。如今他行走时再无负担。

 

而他会 _继续这样_ 下去，哪怕契约卷土重来，哪怕Snape和Malfoy对其后果表现得荒唐可笑。

 

他还活着。那就意味着他可以做任何事。

 

*

 

Draco环视了他的卧房片刻。这里大而冰冷，富丽堂皇。大多数时候，他会毫无困难地爬到厚厚的毯子底下堕入梦乡。

 

但这回，他不想。不想一个人。

 

他足跟一转，迅速离开卧房，穿过走廊去往家养小精灵分配给Severus的房间。他敲了敲门。许多年前，他便经过血泪教训懂得不加得体警告便打扰Severus的人会有何等下场。

 

这回，他知道Severus听见他了，但仍经过一段漫长、沉重的静默，Severus才哼了一声，喊道：“进。”

 

Draco走进房间——比他自己的稍小些，悬挂着深红色的帐幔，与四壁火把和桌上烛台的明亮光芒形成鲜明的对比——锁好身后的门，倚靠在上面。

 

Severus向他投去若有所思的一眼。男人没穿长袍，站在房间正中，靠近一架放置着陈年魔药卷宗的书橱。他简朴的衬衫与长裤让他比Draco想象中显得小了些。当然，他也记不起上次看见Severus穿得这样少是什么时候。

 

_与穿得少截然相反。_

 

“怎么？”Severus问，时间在沉闷的心跳声中流逝，Draco一语不发。

 

Draco深吸一口气：“我今晚不想一个人睡。”

 

“我不跟你性交。”Severus说。

 

Draco打了个激灵，主要是因为从Severus唇边听到那个词的震惊。“我知道，”他说，“我想——我不是想你碰我。如果你不想的话，”他飞快地补充。鉴于他触碰的最新一片赤裸肌肤属于Potter，Severus会是受欢迎的解药，“我只想你和我说话，让我觉得不那么孤独一点。”

 

Severus后退一步，坐在床上。“你感觉到了，”他说，“契约尚未完成，也不愿放过我们。”

 

“我知道，”Draco道，“但我觉得它想要的本来就应该是心灵上的接近，不是别的类型。”

 

当Severus看向他时，他畏缩了，但一分钟后Severus便转开脸，吁出一口气。“那和Potter跟我们说的可不太一样，”Severus低语，“他和它交涉。它可以被肉体的结合安抚。他还以为他的处子之身是能送走契约的祭品。我不这么认为。我想它转化了契约，使之采用一种不那么危险的形式。处子牺牲的重要性自来体现在 _转化_ 仪式中。从凡俗到不朽。从弱小到强大。但那不意味着契约被送走了。”

 

“那么，你觉得他不是在撒谎了，关于处子的事情。”Draco喃喃。

 

Severus冲他露出那种富于穿透性的轻蔑神情，即便是在他们从Hogwarts毕业这么久以后的今天仍有刺痛人心的力量：“像他自己说的，他撒谎的话，我们不可能离开仪式圈。”

 

“他本可以用别的做法，”Draco厉声说，因为Severus眼角的抽动让他很不喜欢，“蛇佬腔。他谈到过的。相反，他却主动将自己给了 _我们_ 。”

 

“而如果他那么做是因为他想要做出那样的献祭，”Severus严厉地说，“你会怎么办呢，Draco？强奸他吗？”

 

Draco瞪着Severus：“你觉得我们就是那么做的。”

 

“我是在问问题，”Severus说，“如果我相信它已经发生过了，我为什么还要当假设来问？”

 

“可你信啊。”Draco轻声说，胃在扭曲。除了胜过Potter的部分，他都不愿去想他的行为，但如果Severus开始对此改变主意，那Draco别无选择，“你觉得——你觉得我们强奸了他。不可能，Severus。我知道你从来就不是那种人，哪怕是在你干食死徒行当的时候。我也不是。”

 

“但我们两人都不曾被那一类魔法影响。”Severus轻柔地说，他的声音那么低沉，Draco想回击，想不择手段地逼走那种语气。Severus或许是说服了他，但然后——然后——

 

然后Draco就不知道他还能不能再心安理得地生活下去。

 

“我不愿意去想，”Draco的声音很响，让Severus的话语没多少空间回荡，“我们没那么做。他自愿把自己献给了我们。而且他也不是没兴奋的，Severus。你 _看见_ 了。你感觉到了。”

 

Severus的面色阴郁下来，但Draco不确定是因为他的话抑或他的话唤起的记忆。“高潮不等于他从中获取了多少愉悦，”Severus说，“你看见他屁股的状况了。”

 

Draco再度感到眩晕。Severus不是会说“屁股”的那 _种_ 人。Draco如今当了他五年的朋友，做他的学生还要更久，Severus从未用过那些词汇因为他根本没有谈论成年人使用屁股进行的少数几项活动的需要。

 

但Severus转身凝视他，Draco垂下眼。他想他知道从何时起Severus开始思索成年人使用屁股进行的活动。在他自己被迫去做的时候。

 

“你改变了想法，”Draco耳语，“你在想什么啊？想我们有罪吗？”他抬起眼，摇摇头，“但——那是自卫。否则契约会摧毁我们。你听见Potter了，Severus！他自己说的。”

 

Severus仍然僵立不动，盯着他。

 

“我不是强奸犯。”Draco的胃在抗议，它在仪式圈里可没抗议过，“我了解自己，我 _不是_ 。不论其他人怎么说，我不是——我不是——”

 

随后他跌坐在地板中央，浑身发抖，双手抱着头，无法理解的情绪在脑海深处嗡鸣舞动。

 

*

 

Severus吸了一口气。几分钟以来他似乎第一次这样做。他摇了摇头，走上前去，单膝跪在Draco身旁。

 

能知道他不是唯一一个有如此感觉的人很好。傲罗讯问约摸五分钟后，令人烦闷的厌恶感席卷全身，且愈演愈烈。

 

自战争以来的每一次险境、 _在战争中_ 的每一次险境，他都全身而退。他活过了Nagini的咬伤，因为他有远见，看出黑魔王喜欢让他的蛇攻击最为亲密的同伴，于是每日吞服精磨牛黄粉将近一整年。他活过了战后的舆论风暴，因为他在Albus死前就把那老家伙的记忆存了一冥想盆。身为一名魔药大师，他以无可争辩的优秀技艺谋生，靠使用化名应付不愿从臭名昭著的罪犯手里购置药水的大多数，又利用他扭曲的传奇声名赚得对自被黑魔标记染污者处获取魔药大感兴奋的顾客。

 

他从不欠任何人生命——除了欠Potter，男孩杀死了黑魔王，而Severus发觉这份债务很容易忍受。全英国魔法界都欠同一份债，倒是鲜少人觉得有必要奉还。何况要不是Severus保护Potter，一路指引他，那男孩永远也没法拯救世界。

 

如今，他欠了Potter。他知道如果Potter不一手夺过控制权，仪式圈里的情势会急转直下，会像倾盆大雨般砸在他们头上。Potter甚至有足够的自律能力，在他们操干他的时间里还能一直交涉。

 

 _你到底是心烦强奸了别人，心烦你欠Potter_ _一条命，还是心烦你做情人糟糕至极乃至Potter_ _在做爱的时候还能集中注意力？_

 

Severus咽了口唾沫。 _或许三者皆有。_

 

“想这种事什么也解决不了。”他告诉Draco，声音很刺耳，至少有些词句肯定是通过Draco捂得紧紧的手（荒唐）传进了他的耳朵。Draco放下手，怀疑地瞪着Severus。Severus忽略了，“我们是强奸犯。但你对一个词的焦虑也解决不了什么。我们必须发现契约的后果，以及，接受Potter[1]的后果。”

 

“这个契约还要求同居？”眼下Draco看上去更厌恶现实而非他自己。

 

Severus想这算是胜利。他知道惊恐发作时Draco是什么样。他在战争期间中 _亲眼见证_ 的机会可太多了。他会耿耿于怀，变得一无是处。“我没那么说，”Severus答道，“我是说我们必须得再和他见面。我们必须得和他谈Lestrange兄弟打破防护咒时发生的事。或许，倘若Rabastan和Rodolphus被捕，我们还必须得在审讯中作证。而且，如果我们打算揪出Lestrange们，如果我们打算为他们对我们犯下的罪行复仇，我们就必须得到Potter的帮助。”

 

Draco坏脾气地翘起嘴巴：“我们不需要 _他_ 。”

 

“我们俩都缺乏一名傲罗的追踪技巧，”Severus指出，“我是个好间谍，但我不像Potter那么擅长决斗，何况这次缉捕行动也不大可能需要接近目标或是乔装诱骗对方说出真相，”他顿了顿，目光锁住Draco，后者自始至终都苦着脸，像不小咬了口酸黄瓜，“尽管你的魔药与黑魔法能力令人钦佩，但你对从哪里开始搜查有一点头绪吗？”

 

花了许久，Draco到底还是清醒过来。他垂下眼，吞咽了一口：“我只是——我不喜欢欠他的情，Severus。”

 

“我很清楚，”Severus静静地回答，“但这也是报答恩情、摆脱债务之道。如果我们帮他追踪到Lestrange兄弟，如果那两个人被捕然后烂在——或是死在——Azkaban，我们之间也就没什么债务可言了，是不是？我们为他做了些事，还了他心灵的宁静，我们也向那两个发动让我们强奸他仪式的人复了仇。”

 

Draco打了个哆嗦，设法集中精神：“你觉得他会接受这些作为生命之债的报酬吗？”

 

“考虑到他从未征收过你在战争中欠他的那些，”Severus干巴巴地说，“会。”

 

Draco脸红了，花了片刻玩弄他的袍角。“但那样的话，我们要怎么帮忙呢？”他问，“一分钟前，你还说得好像我们根本什么也做不了似的。Potter才是那个必须追捕他们的人。”

 

“等我们抓到Lestrange兄弟，”Severus咕哝，“惩罚他们。我相信Potter心里的一部分渴望复仇，然而他太过高尚，不愿付诸实践。这就意味着若我们确保他们在被傲罗拘留之前——消失，他便永远也不需要再为此烦心了。”

 

Draco瞪着他：“你怎么知道？”

 

Severus皱起眉头：“我想契约的一大副作用，即是了解我们本不该了解的关于他的事。我也——了解——他这么做是因为他想活下来。仅此而已。”

 

然他不那么确定在他脑后崛起的巨大钢铁山峦是由什么铸成。它是象征着Potter活下去的决心吗？貌似可信，但为何他感知到的是那个而非其它呢，Severus一无所知。契约的细节仍有待探索。

 

最终，Draco缓缓点头：“如果有什么办法能让我们停止——让我停止那样去想我自己——”

 

“或许不能，”Severus说。他不会隐瞒Draco失败的风险与成功的几率差相仿佛。Potter说不定根本不愿接受他们的帮助，真是如此Severus也无法责备他，“但总是个开始。”

 

*

 

Harry终于安安稳稳地躺在床上，躺在铺着干爽、洁净、柔软床单的床上，方圆一百英里内也没有人会让他突发惊恐。

 

他掖好毯子，脑袋枕着枕头，阖上眼。

 

他知道此刻Malfoy正不知所措左右为难。他知道Snape正在制定关于Lestrange兄弟的计划，但除此之外他并不能获得更明确的信息。

 

他是如何知道的呢？他拒绝发问。

 

他活下来了。活下来，是其余一切的开始。

 

他迷迷糊糊地睡去，再一次将思绪丢到一旁。

 

_只要活着，我就可以做任何事。_

_包括忽略它们。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]接受Potter：原文为living with Potter，多义，Draco按字面意义理解了。


	4. 本能并不足够

**_Chapter Four: Instinct Is Not Enough_ **

**_第四章：本能并不足够_ **

 

“傲罗Potter！你在这里做什么？”

 

Harry慢悠悠地转过身，确保挥舞手中文件的姿态达到最大的威胁性。“我还应该在哪？”他问，“我是个傲罗。像你说的。”

 

他的思绪已经在飞速前进，权衡他所知道的关于低级傲罗Jerry Perkins——那个站在那里冲他张口结舌的家伙——的信息。Perkins会在了解防护咒秘密之列由此也堪候选傲罗叛徒一职吗？Harry不觉得他有那么高级，但他知道有些人对他评价不错，或许会决定让他参与。

 

Perkins，这个面色苍白让Harry想起Percy Weasley但比之红色却生了一头浓密金发和一脸蓬乱金色胡须的男人咳嗽一声，镇定下来。“我只是想说——我们听说了你的遭遇，”他放低了音量，“那些折磨。真是可怕。”

 

Harry愉快地笑了。他相信无论Kingsley抑或那位指派给傲罗们的治疗师都不会泄露他熬过了契约仪式的事，他也知道Snape与Malfoy不会到处炫耀。所以目前为止，他会当Perkins是真的不知道，并把它用作武器。

 

“没有我以前在敌人手里遭受的折磨糟糕，”他说，“他们本可以用钻心剜骨把我逼疯，你知道。很多人都经历过。但我承受的还不足以打破我的意志。”

 

Perkins不舒服地看着他：“当然不，但一定也够可怕的了。”

 

 _隐藏犯罪意识？还是被我奇怪的行为吓到了？_ Harry决定继续。无论何者，他总能从这样的伪装中获得些情报：“是够可怕的。不过，我活下来了。那也足够了。”

 

Perkins点点头，察看他的手表。“我必须去和傲罗Dandelion开会了。”他嘟囔，小跑开。

 

Harry注视着他离去。就他所知，这个时间点Perkins确实要与他的导师Dandelion开会，但如果Perkins意识到谈话不会往他希望的方向发展，这也的确能成为方便他脱身的借口。

 

Harry一只手比了个模糊的手势，继续往前走，准备把他关于Lestrange事件的报告交给Kingsley。他想亲手呈交，以免办公室八卦有机可寻，不过，他也想把他的身体当作一个活生生的、会喘气的信息传递给Kingsley和他眼睛里该死的忧虑。今天早上Harry走出壁炉差点撞到他上司怀里的时候，男人 _又_ 展示了一次。

 

_这件事没有摧毁我。你没必要把我含着捧着好像我这个傲罗是玻璃做的。派我出任务。我活下来是因为我想做个好傲罗。让我证明。_

 

他想得那么用力，以致走进Kingsley办公室的时候，那些决心或许真的透过双眼放射了出来。Kingsley伸出手，接过报告，目光一刻也未从Harry脸上移开。

 

“你知道在发生那种事以后你没必要这么快就回来工作的，”他喃喃，“你的伤可能还没好呢。”

 

Harry在Kingsley办公桌前放置的唯一一把椅子里坐下。它用坚硬的深色木料制成，因此不鼓励任何人停留太久。Harry看见Kingsley眨了眨眼，微微笑了。 _这就够向你证明我的屁股好得差不多了？是啊，我伤得没那么厉害。治疗师消除了疼痛。_

 

不是全部，但不管怎么说，心理上的疼痛一直由Harry自己负责治疗。他向前倾身，流利地说出他来此的请求：“有什么新案子给我？”

 

“新案子？”Kingsley又眨了眨眼。Harry知道有些人觉得Kingsley很蠢，男人维持那种“迟钝”的面具只是为了愚弄他们，但这回，他的面容是彻底的茫然，“我还指望你至少花两个星期复原呢，Harry。可能甚至是一个月。”

 

Harry小幅度地摇头：“在仪式期间支撑我走下去的是我不会这么年轻就死掉的想法，我才刚刚开始实践我作为傲罗的训练。”他说。那是事实——或者说他可以告诉Kingsley的事实。男人无权知道其它，“让我展示给你看。”

 

Kingsley皱眉，继续皱眉。Harry轻而易举地端坐在椅子上。如果Kingsley以为把Harry留在这里会让他臆想中Harry被撕裂的屁股越来越痛，他可就大错特错。

 

“好吧，”Kingsley终于说，“我必须承认，这件事我没法完全信任其他人。”

 

Harry鼓励地微笑。

 

“我不希望任何人知道傲罗队伍中出了叛徒，”Kingsley目光灼灼地看着他，但Harry只是点点头，Kingley倚回原处，用手指狠狠敲了下办公桌的边缘，“我们才刚刚从前几次动荡中恢复，先是《预言家日报》声称有我们实习生折磨罪犯的照片——当然到Wizengamot面前他们什么也拿不出来，接着又有白痴说我们应该重新拥有不可饶恕咒的使用权。我不希望再出现这种胡说八道。我们需要公众的安宁和信心。何况我们还不知道是否真有叛徒。”

 

“你想要我找到那个人。”Harry低语，他的心脏随着血液的潮水升腾。如果Kingsley不允许，他还是会独自调查，但他更愿意男人把这项个人任务安排给他。现在他的需求与手段相符了。

 

“是的，”Kingsley说，“我知道你能公正对待，知道因为身在局内，你恐怕会作出不同的判断。”他迎上Harry的双眼，“对不起，但我选择你主要是因为你被Lestrange兄弟折磨过。”

 

“所以为了保守我自己的秘密，我会最大限度地闭上嘴巴。”Harry说。看见Kingsley怔怔瞪着他的样子，他轻轻摇了摇头，“实话而已。我不怨恨。就算你不安排，我自己也会去调查。”

 

Kingsley缓慢地点头，视线仍聚焦在Harry脸上，像是这一切都出乎意料：“可是……你变了。”

 

 _是啊，以前我可不会大声说出你的动机。_ Harry只是稍稍扭曲了脸容。他并不确切知道此时此刻他露出了什么神情，但想必令人印象深刻，“在那件事过后，你不是该料到了吗？”

 

Kingsley苍白了脸，垂下头：“的确。我很抱歉，Harry。我真心希望能有办法弥补你的牺牲。”

 

Harry耸肩：“你让我办这单案子。这是你能做到的最好的事。在我知道谁牵涉在内、为什么牵涉在内之前，我是没办法把它抛在脑后的。”他站起身，“我建议你假装不赞成我的归来。那或许能刺激某些人露出马脚，或是接近我。”

 

Kingsley凝视他片刻：“你以为那样背叛你的人会来向你吐露心声吗？”

 

“那取决于最开始这么做的动机。”Harry说，“如果是因为钱，或许不会。但如果他们对魔法部有怨言，他们说不定会以为自己能骗我相信这都是部里的错。也可能还有其它原因。”他抬起手，抚摸闪电伤疤，“已经有两拨人找过我，认为这样东西能让我与食死徒产生某种共鸣。被黑魔王追逐理应足以让我转投黑暗。”

 

Kingsley仍显得迷惑不解，但他点点头，接着直起身，对Harry沉下脸：“喔，那就回去工作吧。如果你 _坚持_ 。”

 

“是，长官。”Harry说，不费吹灰之力便让语气中显出了些许怒意，他转过身，冲出办公室。他们这场小演出的第一幕对奠定基调是极为重要的，他会一边避开同情，一边表现得好像他偷偷渴望着怜悯。会有很多人掉进这个陷阱。想证明大难不死的男孩不过是个凡人的人。会为他愤慨的人。会为看见他的失宠欣喜若狂的人。

 

在这些人当中，Harry或许能找到他的叛徒。

 

*

 

有鉴于渐渐在脑后形成的那座高山的重量，Draco不知道他还能不能昂起头。

 

他从来不晓得Potter有这么 _顽固_ 。是啊，他是从黑魔王手中活了下来，但那有一大半都得归功于他的朋友和帮了他忙的偶然事件，像是偷走Draco的魔杖。再说了，他自己那会儿也有仇要报，也得挣扎求存。你没必要只为了想活着就坚决到发疯。

 

另一方面，Potter屁股后面可是有一个黑魔王在穷追不舍啊。说不定那种疯狂的决心就在那时候进入了他的大脑，从此再也没有 _离开_ 。

 

“你感觉到了他心中钢铁般的意志。”

 

Draco吓了一跳。他一直坐在只有一个人与他同住时使用的小餐室里，完全没注意到Severus走了进来。男人在餐具柜处往他的盘里堆满了冻肉，坐在Draco对面。Draco点点头，端起面前的盘子，用餐叉剐蹭早餐剩下的部分：熔化的奶酪和鸡蛋。

 

“那声音很恼人，”Severus说，没给Draco机会为自己辩护或是道歉便过渡到下一话题，“是的，你感觉到了他思想里金属般的硬物。我必须承认我不理解这种契约的作用机制。有些能让我们触碰Potter最强力的思想和情感。有些只能传达情绪，有些仅有话语。少数几种或许会让记忆通过，或是允许我们直接交流，让我们对通过它得到的体验作出回应。但这个契约似乎不起到上述任一种作用。我能感受到Potter的决心，以及你的内疚。”他有些犹豫，Draco怀疑他是否想问出下一个问题，他还是问了，“你从我这里感觉到了什么？”

 

Draco集中精神。目前为止，脑后高山的异物感占据了他过多心神，他尚未尝试获得Severus的单独感觉。

 

但当他找的时候，它就在那里呢。Draco缓缓地咂摸这份脑海里的新鲜来客，但它与Potter的高山 _感觉_ 不一样。直到对它使用了味觉，Draco才明白过来。

 

“苦，”他说，“你尝起来像泡坏的茶。”

 

Severus的神情折射出那样强烈的震惊，Draco打了个激灵，希望他什么也没说。接着他咽了口唾沫，加上：“但我不知道是总体而言还是仅针对仪式，我没法责备你对仪式感到苦涩。”

 

Severus慢慢倚进座椅里，叉起第一块肉，送到嘴里细嚼慢咽。Draco静静等待，目光凝固在Severus脸上，终于Severus开口：“我没考虑过我们感觉到的可能仅与仪式有关。不过，我应该想到的。内疚不符合你的天性。”

 

Draco报以克制的笑容：“你知道为什么你对我的感觉是情绪、我体验到的你是味觉、而我们俩对Potter的感受都像是背着块东西到处走吗？”

 

“一无所知。”Severus的话语甚至比他的咀嚼还缓慢，有那么一会儿，他只是用手指轻敲膝盖，正常情况下他绝不会作出这种举动，“但这有可能帮助我们缩小契约的种类范畴。我们该在藏书室花些时间了。”他挺直身体，“派一只猫头鹰告诉Potter我们可以帮他搜寻Lestrange兄弟之后马上就去。”

 

Draco抽搐了一下：“我们 _非得_ 提议吗？”

 

“你昨晚同意我了。”Severus又吃了一口早餐。这回，他似乎不打算从Draco身上移开视线。

 

Draco低头看他的盘子，试图找到突然间不情愿的答案。而后他再次触碰到思绪里的钢铁山峦，畏缩着从它前面退开。它不热；不像Potter正因愤怒而灼烧。某种程度上，这反而更糟了，因为如此便意味着他不是在思忖Severus提出的那种复仇。相反，Draco的手像是放在了铁块上，或者说铁三角，考虑到那座不断崛起的高山的形状。

 

Potter决心已定，必须如此。Draco知道如果他问的话他会那样回答，或许还会一片空白地凝视着他们。

 

_他没有想代价。他没有想痊愈。他只想前进，想去做，而那意味着他必将达到目标。_

 

Draco深深吸了口气，说：“或许他希望谁也别管他呢。我觉得如果他想要，他可以独力完成复仇。你 _感觉_ 不到他有多固执吗？他不会感激我们把他工作的机会夺走的。”

 

Severus瞪着他，一只餐刀停在盘中的桃子上空：“不，我不知道。你说工作的机会是什么意思？”

 

Draco舔了下嘴唇，摇摇头。他也不完全明白，他想。他习惯了了解他自己的大脑，了解思绪的起源。这也表明他对自己的反应一清二楚，至少足够应对。

 

现在他却分辨不出认知是来自契约抑或其它什么地方。 _他不再了解_ 。那可真是十分、万分挫败。

 

“我只是认为他想尽心尽力地工作，逮捕Lestrange兄弟，用那种方式弥补他自己眼中的失败，”Draco终于说，“他不会感谢我们插手的。”

 

“没其它办法的话，我们需要当面讨论契约。”Severus说，声音低沉至Draco讨厌的极度冰寒，“你不该知道这些东西。”

 

“是啊。”Draco悲惨地说。他推开盘子，“我已经吃饱了。”当Severus望向他时，他说，“我不饿。”

 

“我期望你来帮忙写信。”Severus道，重新埋下头切蜜桃。

 

Draco没有回答。他只是转过身，拖着沉重的步子回房，脑后的苦涩越发强烈，让他的嘴里也染上苦味。在房里待了不到十分钟，他便打发一名家养小精灵去倒杯糖水来，水果味的那种，他长大后再没喝过。

 

他在床边坐下，小口饮水，朦朦胧胧地凝望窗外的花园。口中的苦味逐步消退，但脑中的没有。

 

而那座钢铁铸成的山自Draco昨晚第一次注意到起便未曾改变，反倒越长越高，看上去——感觉上去像要砸在Draco头顶。

 

_我不喜欢这个。我不想要这个。_

 

但它注定会发生。无论Potter是否接受他们的帮助，Draco都不得不容忍它、接受它的后果，就和Severus一样。

 

就连让糖水在口腔里转上几圈而后尽可能通过牙龈多吸收一点也济于事。Draco放下了玻璃杯。

 

*

 

“那封信是谁写的，伙计？”

 

Harry没有从文书工作中抬头。他与Kingsley这会儿正假装他俩“有分歧”：Kingsley很不情愿地允许他回来工作，但把他禁锢在办公桌前。Ron接受了，只是他似乎左右为难，不知该高兴Harry会安全点，还是认为在Harry被折磨过后Kingsley理应允许他按自己的意愿行事。

 

 _折磨_ 。目前为止Ron与Hermione就只知道这么多——Harry在Lestrange兄弟手上承受了肉体上的伤痛。那是——他们会知道剩下的部分。他们 _必须_ 得知道剩下的部分，Harry忖道，因为必须得找个法子将毒药从脑子里逼出来，而他们是他唯一会考虑信赖的人。但他还不知从何说起，也鼓不起勇气。

 

他心里的意志灼烧着。他会做到，因为必须做到，他要用意志迫使自己做到。但不是现在。

 

“那封信？”Harry终于抬起眼，发现了站在他面前等候的猫头鹰。他皱起眉，缓缓伸出手。大多数会派猫头鹰给他送信而非用便笺交流[1]的人他都认识。但这只猫头鹰，这只双目接近橙色的华丽黑色生物，他此前从未见过。

 

它无视疯狂的瞪视让他取下信。Harry将信翻了个面，一动不动地盯着背面的Malfoy印章看了一秒钟。印章下的纸有一点细小的污痕，可能来自墨水或是飞溅的魔药。

 

Harry手指一滑，打开信封，低头阅读，眸中有一星闪烁。

 

> _傲罗Potter_ _，_
> 
> _我们发现契约仍存在于我们之间，我们三人理当见面一叙，尝试找出契约的种类，以及是否有办法将其摧毁。如果你愿意向Lestrange_ _兄弟复仇，我们也可以见面聊聊是否有办法做到。若能联合你的傲罗技巧与我们代表的间谍与魔药大师技巧，应当有办法才是。_
> 
> _我们很清楚形势严峻，因此让你来安排会面的时间和地点。不过最好尽快。该契约可能属契约方分离时间越久便越加恶化的类型。_

 

底下有Malfoy和Snape的签名。Harry试着回想上次见到它们是什么时候，但失败了。事实上，他确定自己从未见过两人的签名并排署在同一张纸上。

 

“伙计？出什么事儿了？你在发抖。谁写的信？”

 

Harry深吸一口气，抬起眸。Ron忧虑地看着他，手按在魔杖上，仿佛以为他得对付从信封里蹿出来的敌人似的。Harry冲Ron露出一个让后者畏缩的笑容，将信小心翼翼地放回信封。

 

“Snape和Malfoy。”他说，声音益发深沉吓人，他想如果Ron有这种反应，他的笑容一定也往同一方向变化了。 _可我在仪式后不是未曾改变吗？_ “他们想斥责我辜负了他们，因为我没能阻止Lestrange兄弟通过安全屋的防护咒。”

 

“那两个杂种！”Ron的模样像是很高兴已经拔出了他的魔杖，正准备幻影移形去Malfoy庄园或是“那两个杂种”所在的其它地方。Harry意识到他不知道，他很怀疑猫头鹰能否告诉他这一点。“所有折磨都冲着你来还不够？Kingsley说Snape和Malfoy状况很糟，但根本不像你那么糟。”

 

“还有别的事发生了，你应该知道的事。”Harry说。他意识到他在颤抖，更准确地说，深埋在他心里的某一部分在颤抖。或许他的声音也颤抖了，他只是没听到，因为Ron停顿下来，担忧地凝视着他。

 

“Harry？”

 

Harry深呼吸，站起身。“我会告诉你我经历了什么。”他说，“我想你和Hermione是唯一能帮我应对它的人，但——我必须得同时告诉你们两个。否则我不知道还能不能说出口。能劳驾你飞路呼叫Hermione让她过来吗？眼下我需要回复这封信。”

 

Ron瞪着他，但他总有办法感觉到何时Harry真正需要他、真正需要复原——或是真正需要他按他说的做。他点点头：“没问题，伙计。”

 

Harry像被召去上级办公室一般溜进走廊，扎进他找到的第一间空屋。和其余空房间一样，它既被用来储存魔法部档案以外又或是傲罗们忙得没空归还的文件，也在正常的那些满员时被用作审讯室或拘留间。

 

Harry关上门，牢牢锁住。他的手抖得太厉害，不得不停顿片刻才能施另一个咒语。

 

他们 _怎么敢_ 。

 

他扭头面对信纸，感到紧张熔化成松弛。他回想Voldemort死亡后的第一个清晨，那天他醒来，看见阳光穿透Gryffindor塔楼的窗户。有生以来的第一次，他知道那阳光属于一个没有Voldemort潜伏在侧的日子，世界开阔、明亮、无限宽广。

 

他几乎是吼出而非念出咒文，哪怕那段记忆足够快乐，本就能让他施展出魔法：“ _Expecto Patronum_ _！_ ”

 

牡鹿跃出魔杖，先在屋里绕了一圈，搜寻摄魂怪的踪迹。接着它转过身，注视着他，轻轻刨了刨地面。它的目光明亮又黑暗，冷淡而疏离，Harry能感觉到它帮助他的欲望，用脑海中感受到Malfoy徘徊不去Snape旋转不定的同一部分。

 

Harry晃了晃脑袋，拒绝了牡鹿的欲望。他会从他的朋友们那里获得帮助，同一时间，他必须得对这份狂怒、这份几乎令他窒息的吐唾沫的渴望做点什么。

 

“关于你们的复仇，你们寄给我的信，还有你们想讨论的无论什么玩意，”他说，声音狰狞得灼痛了喉咙，“ _滚你妈的蛋。_ ”

 

守护神冲他扭了扭耳朵，但当Harry挥臂命令它去找Snape与Malfoy时，它仍跳过墙壁消失了。

 

Harry闭上双眼，深深地吸气。这件事让他比应有的程度还要心烦意乱。Malfoy和Snape或许想见面，但Harry绝对没有理由再见他们。他也不会允许自己被他俩 _呼来喝去_ ，像个宠物。

 

他转身打开门，去告诉Ron与Hermione真相。告诉能帮助他的人，不是想责备他没在第一时间做到不可能做到的事情的人。

 

_我不是受害者。他们也别想把我变成受害者。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]用便笺交流：这里指魔法部内部的通信方式。


	5. 被拉紧的契约

**_Chapter Five: A Stretched Bond_ **

**_第五章：被拉紧的契约_ **

 

“怎么回事，Harry？”一回办公室，Hermione便站起身，僵硬地伸着手，像要抓住他的胳膊、抚慰他的焦虑，“Ron说Snape和Malfoy写信给你了？还怪你没能保护好他们的安全？”

 

看见Hermione瞳孔中火焰之烈，Harry打了个小小的激灵。关于Snape与Malfoy的谎言是隐瞒他为何非得立马就给他们回信的权宜之计，但他现在必须得纠正过来。

 

他在门上施了个锁门咒，在办公桌后的椅子里坐下。他不得不深深吸了好几口气才能继续，这时，Hermione的神情已经开始转变。她知道了，Harry想。不确切知道究竟是什么，但明白与Snape和Malfoy是两个杂种毫无关系。

 

_好吧，不是那种关系。_

 

Ron站在Hermione身后，面容沉静而肃穆，但很红。他的眼睛牢牢固定在Harry身上，似乎打算根据Harry的行为做出反应。Harry必须承认他很喜欢。

 

“听，”他说，“Lestrange兄弟先是将我和Snape与Malfoy分开单独折磨了一阵。”Hermione的嘴唇动了动，仿佛想给他与刚刚在外面过去的同等长的时间，但她没开口，这点Harry很感激，“然后他们把我带到一个房间，里面有个仪式圈。铜做的，在地板上。他们已经把Snape和Malfoy丢进去了，是要在他们身上用心灵感应仪式。那玩意会试图让他俩融合，但最终，他们的脑浆会从耳朵里渗出来。”

 

“字面意思？”Hermione的脸白了。

 

Harry点头：“字面意思。”

 

他的舌头勉力黏在上颚。Harry解开它，继续说话。主宰是他，不是他的身体也不是那段不停企图复苏的愚蠢记忆。他会 _按他的意愿_ 做。

 

“Lestrange兄弟将我扔进了仪式圈，扔进了正在成形的契约中央。它由此改变。它不得不容纳三人而不是两人。无路可逃，除非我们用祭品安抚。”

 

Ron收紧了握着魔杖的手。Hermione在座椅里挪动。“什么祭品？”她的声音仅比呼吸高一点。

 

Harry感到一阵微微上涌的羞耻与尴尬。他专注地想那个，压制住攀附上脊椎的感觉和妄图战胜他的愚蠢思想。是的，他早就该告诉他的朋友这件事。不是仪式，而是祭品：“我的处子之身。”

 

他们俩一齐瞪着他，双眼因震惊而茫然，Harry忍不住轻轻笑起来。这么看来，他隐藏得天衣无缝。没人知道。

 

有那么一小会儿，他好奇他还能继续隐藏多久不让任何人怀疑，如果Snape和Malfoy没有——

 

那些感觉踯躅着，噬咬他的思绪，努力爬出他的嘴唇。Harry冲它们怒吼，它们闭上了嘴。他的黑暗比它们的更深。

 

“他们——”Ron顿住了。Harry猜那不是因为他拘谨得说不出口。他只是不知道该用什么词。

 

Harry心里的一部分为此爱他，永远爱他。他坐得直了些，用对朋友们的爱意支撑自己，喃喃：“是啊。他们干了我。只有那个词合适。”

 

Ron一时闭上双眼，而后绕到桌后，单手扣住Harry的肩。“你需要我去消灭他们吗？”他静静地问，“还是说不是那种‘干’？”

 

Hermione一只手捂住嘴，看上去快要哭了，但当Harry迎上她的目光，她挺直脊背，问：“发生了什么？”

 

“契约本来会为试图获得精神上的结合摧毁我们所有人，”Harry发觉说这部分要容易些，因为他已经用差不多相同的语句向在仪式后照料他的治疗师和Kingsley汇报过了，“因此我给了它肉体的结合作为代替。我在仪式期间和契约交涉，告诉它我自愿让他们接近，自愿给予他们我从未给过任何人的东西。我想起作用了。至少，我们还没感觉到脑浆有从耳朵里漏出来。”

 

“它还在吗？”Hermione伸出手，握住他的手，像要用意志输送他些力量，“那个契约？”

 

Harry沉下脸，点点头。“我时不时能感受到他们的片段，知道他们在想什么在考虑什么。但今天早上的那封信……”他无法自制地任厌恶与憎恨上涌，Hermione和Ron同时收紧了手，“他们希望能见面谈谈契约。他们希望能帮我追捕Lestrange，他们说的。”

 

“而他们不明白你对此毫无兴趣。”Hermione低语。

 

Harry向她半心半意地笑了笑：“要是碰巧撞见他们我会把他们拿下的。可是……”他加强门上的寂静咒与锁门咒，转回身，“Kingsley认为傲罗队伍里有叛徒，我同意。某个了解如何攻击安全屋防护咒薄弱点具体细节的人。没有其它理由能让防护咒显出那种状态，或者说，撕裂成那种状态。”

 

Hermione的面色比任何时候都更加苍白。Ron只是点点头，嘴角冷酷地下撇。他可能在此之前就怀疑过，Harry忖道，没说是因为他以为Harry对被折磨的话题仍太过敏感。

 

“你更想要那个叛徒。”Hermione总结。

 

Harry颔首：“Snape和Malfoy想向折磨——我们的人复仇。我不能说我怪他们。但那不是我关注的重点，他们也别想让我 _对他们负责_ 。”

 

“当然不，”Ron粗哑地咕哝，“除非契约之事不可避免，你不该同Snape与Malfoy有任何牵扯。”

 

“即便那样也不，”Harry说，紧张起来，也知道他们俩都不会忽略，“那样也不。”

 

“Harry……”

 

Harry沙哑着声音大笑。“不，”他说，“你们不明白。我昨天查看过了，亲眼确认了这一点。献出祭品安抚契约的人是我。如果以后因此有什么惩罚，契约会专注在 _我_ 身上。它不会影响Snape和Malfoy。我不需要他们，我也 _绝对_ 不会让他们——再靠近我。”

 

“你不需要让他们碰你，”Hermione的眼睛那么大那么心痛，Harry觉得自己能看穿瞳仁，直达眼底。它们闪烁着泪花，Harry咬唇，以免说出侮辱人的话来。Hermione只是想帮他，他宁愿接受她的部分帮助，总好过什么也没有，“但你需要和他们见面。和他们谈话。他们 _知道_ 契约即便发狂也不会影响他们吗？”

 

Harry越加紧张了。他想冲出房间，远离本该安慰他而不是劝说他再去见那两个——那两个 _人_ 的朋友。

 

但他知道他永远也跑不赢此刻狩猎他的恶魔，毕竟，它们栖居在他的脑海中。他叹了口气，退回到自己的座椅里，用简明干脆的声音说：“他们不知道。但如非势在必行我不会和他们见面。我会给他们寄封信。仅此而已。”

 

“如果契约将你牵引向他们呢？”Hermione的手在他掌中颤抖。

 

“操，Hermione，你到底 _站在_ 谁那边？”Harry嘶嘶地说道，Hermione的脸更苍白了，她垂下头。

 

“你那边，”她低声回答，“永远也只站你那边，Harry，但我们需要知道这个契约可能有何表现。我们需要知道会不会发生什么意味着你不得不花更多时间和他们待在一起的事。我想帮你挣脱他们的束缚。但——你已经被伤得这么深……”她的手在他的手中绷紧，痉挛似地抽动了几下，“我不想看见你被伤得更深了。”

 

“我也一样。”Ron重重地按住他的肩，Harry因不同的原因再度紧张起来。Ron似乎感觉到了差异，他抬起手退后，“抱歉，伙计。”

 

Harry叹息着按摩太阳穴。既然他已经告诉了别人，和他料想的一样，疼痛安定下来。如此倒是不坏，他思索。他的呼吸也变得平伏，他也不再感觉有别的什么要冲破思维的最前端，控制住他的舌头。

 

“好吧，”他说，“我会再寄一封信，提议 _万一_ 他们注意到与契约有关的异象，大家就见一面。没别的。我不想他们帮忙追捕Lestrange兄弟。”

 

“当然不啦，”Ron说着，揉乱Harry的头发，Harry不得不承认这比扣住他的肩膀唤起的记忆少些，“你不需要他们。你有我们呢。”

 

Harry向Ron微笑，但摇了摇头：“谢啦，你们俩。不过，说真的，支持我活下来的念头是我才刚刚 _开始_ 我的人生，真正的人生，靠训练获得的那个。我选择成为一名傲罗。我没选择做个英雄，也没选择当杀戮咒的生还者，没选择做个孤儿，没选择做——”他以为他控制住了吐口水的冲动，但无论如何Hermione还是向后坐了一点，“一份祭品。我是说，我是选择了安抚契约的方式，选择了要放弃的东西。但我没选择最一开始落到那种境地里。”

 

“我完全明白你的意思。”Hermione告诉他，她的声音很平静，眸中的光芒却如此激烈，Harry肯定她了解，“我还认为你值得世界上所有的时间和安宁去疗伤。”她顿了顿，“我可以给你一些书，说不定能帮你想通。”

 

“我还是不懂你干嘛不想向Lestrange兄弟复仇。”Harry正要张开口回答书的提议时，Ron打断。

 

Harry闭上嘴，吁出一口气。“因为我想做个好傲罗，”他说，“一个好傲罗可能会听从他上级的命令，也正是我目前在做的，”他捕捉到Ron眼中一闪而逝的光芒和被压抑住的点头。他现在知道Harry是在听令伪装，“但他不会跑去报仇。Malfoy和Snape想要什么是他们的事。如果他们乐意的话，他们可以去追捕那两个人。若是听说Rodolphus和Rabastan死了我连一滴眼泪都不会流。但 _我_ 必须逮捕他们，将他们送进监狱，因为傲罗以那种方式贯彻正义。我不想牵涉进去。”

 

“你跟他们说那些了吗？”Hermione问。

 

Harry冲她怒目而视。

 

“对不起，”Hermione轻声说，又握了握他的手，“但我以为除非彻底领会了你的感受，他们不会滚远点，也不会停止干涉你的人生。和告诉他们一旦契约变得活跃直撄其锋的人是你同样的道理。他们可能非常乐意退开，但必须得先知道才行，否则他们只会扔给你一堆写满了侮辱与指责的信。”

 

Harry苦了脸。他真的一点也不想和Snape与Malfoy说话，哪怕写字也不想。那会给他们太多许可，太多凌驾他的力量。

 

但Hermione是对的，她总是对的，Harry终于翻了个白眼，道：“没问题，我会把那些也写到信里。”

 

“如果你愿意，我可以帮你写。”Hermione平静地说。

 

Harry考虑片刻，而后点点头。有人在一旁看着，他不大可能像独立完成那样爆发出一连串愤慨的叱骂。

 

_照章办事_ 。他在成为一名傲罗时不得不学会那一点。他可能很擅长破坏规则以及碰巧找到问题的解决方案。但在傲罗训练中，他终于懂得他并不那么擅长单枪匹马。他需要Ron与Hermione在他身边，而只有Ron决定他也想做个傲罗。

 

所以，要做事总有别的办法，Harry的第一直觉也并不总是最佳答案。没有他的朋友们，他连这一点都不会知道。他多希望契约能转移到他们身上。他能信任 _他们_ 接触他的思想、感情，以及契约可能传递的无论什么东西。

 

“我会去魔法部档案馆尽力查找所有关于契约的信息。”Ron说，在他们身后徘徊。

 

“去吧。”Hermione说，但Ron在离开前看了一眼Harry，Harry也感激地向他点头。如此事情就这么定下来了，Ron可以执行一份有用的任务，一份让他心安的任务。

 

Hermione再一次挤握Harry的双手，说：“我很不想问这个，但我必须知道。你感觉像是他们强奸了你吗？”

 

回答时，Harry合上眼：“是的，但我不想缩成一团哭个没完。我没有 _时间_ 。我需要完成这项调查，我需要与发生的事休战。我很忙。”

 

当他睁开眼，Hermione只是点点头。Harry感到火苗在他的心里跳跃。他仍怀有那份半是以他经历的痛苦之灰烬构筑的钢铁意志与决心，但他同样有朋友。他或许不能和他们一起成为傲罗，但他可以和他们一起成就大事。

 

_等着瞧吧。_

 

*

 

“Severus？有信。”

 

Severus抬起眼皮。他一直在Draco通常会为他的造访保留的实验室里尝试酿造魔药，但无济于事。他的手仍因几个小时前从Potter的守护神口中爆发出的咆哮颤抖。

 

没 _道理_ 。Severus以前见过Potter的守护神，最近一次是几天前Potter派它来警告他与Draco有人闯入了安全屋，他会尽力拖延。但Lestrange兄弟制服了Potter，冲上楼，俘虏了他们俩。Severus本该在看到那头银色的牡鹿时感到愤怒，或是他为所有关于James的记忆保留的憎恶，不是好像有人让大地在他脚下旋转。

 

此刻他将手指放在捧着的那本魔药著作里，问。“谁寄来的？”他知道Draco不会为他时常收到的愚蠢宴会邀请函或是他父母的信件来找Severus。

 

Draco将实验室的门开到最大。他把信放在桌上，就在Severus今早起丢弃的材料旁边，神色很古怪，Severus脑后的内疚如Nagini般蠕动：“Potter。”

 

Severus哼了一声，回到书里。“我没兴趣读。”脑海后端的钢铁山峦今天已经给他的思绪投下了足够多的阴影。

 

“可我读了，”Draco说，“Potter又他妈的在 _保护_ 我们了。他还说随便我们追不追Rodolphus和Rabastan，他祝我们好运，但他不想被扯进去。”

 

听上去很 _不_ 像Potter会说的话，Severus转过身，瞪圆了眼睛。接着他站起来，走上前去够那封信。Draco让到一侧，别过脸，像在欣赏远处沿着墙排列的被整齐贴好标签的魔药材料架，不过Severus知道他实际上没在做这种事。他只是试图给Severus一个机会恢复失去的镇静。

 

倒不是说Severus最开始应该方寸大乱。也不是说他该在Draco一语不发的情形下判断出这么多男孩的动机。

 

或许该多谢契约日渐扩大的影响力。

 

Severus沉下脸，继续读信。里面的确包含了Draco所说的内容，从开头起便显得十分流利。

 

> _Snape_ _，Malfoy_ _，_
> 
> _既然你们寄了封联名信给我，我也就一并写给你们两个，我不用特别做什么就可以通过契约感知到你们。_
> 
> _是我向契约献祭。我和它谈判。那就意味着契约要求的任何进一步牺牲都会落在我头上。你们俩没必要担心，哪怕看起来契约在加深或是扩大。在此之前所有与我联系的冲动可能都只是契约试图强迫我们在一起。我毫不怀疑契约希望达到比现有程度更深的结合。那不等于我们就非得随它的意。_
> 
> _既然你们俩确实作出了邀约，它会将我视作阻止我们会面的顽固因素。所以它会攻击我。如果有状况我会让你们知道，如果真有必要会和你们见面。在那以前，我们没必要见对方——我相信这更符合你们的偏好，我也乐得如此。_
> 
> _同时，若你们要去追捕Lestrange_ _兄弟，我祝二位好运。这不表示我会帮忙。如果这么做我会有麻烦，我作出牺牲一部分是因为我坚决想要活下来成为一名好傲罗。好傲罗不会只因为被折磨就追捕甚至杀死罪犯。否则我们就都成恶人了。_
> 
> _我不会挡你们的路。既然你们能料理Lestrange_ _兄弟，希望你们找到他俩。我只是不会参与而已。_
> 
> _Harry Potter_

 

有那么一小会儿，Severus想象Potter也许挣扎过要不要在开头写上“亲爱的”并在结尾加一句“你真诚的”，然后决定直接省略才更为“真诚”。他试图对此感到苦涩，但他不能。信上是 _实话_ ，每句都是。他抚摸信纸，手指来回刮擦顶端，纳罕Draco是否正通过契约从他那里体会到更多苦涩。

 

“Severus？你在想什么？”

 

Draco踱回原处面对他。Severus抬起头，咽了口唾沫，给出答案：“我想他说得对，傲罗不会容许他加入我们的追捕。”

 

Draco微笑，Severus脑后象征他的那小片情绪扭了扭，明亮起来。“我也这样想。”他止住话头，眯起眼，“和他见面又怎么说？你不会觉得他在那一点上也说对了吧？契约如果改变只会让他支付代价因为固执的是他？”

 

Severus什么也没说。他重又坐下，将手指放回魔药书中，但没有看纸页。他正努力解开思想中关于Potter的纠缠情绪，纯粹觉得这个姿势舒服些。

 

他想摆脱契约。他不想再对付Potter。不必与那个小崽子进一步联络就能达到目标当然最好不过，

 

但——

 

如果算上击败黑魔王，Potter已经为他们牺牲了两次。他永远都在扮演那个角色吗？Severus永远都要欠着他，无力偿还吗？

 

“我想他说得对。”Severus最后说道，“我们是否愿意给他一直替我们遮风挡雨、庇护我们的特权则是另一码事。”

 

Draco瞠目，下巴掉了下来，Severus思想中的那片情绪这会儿闪烁着飞速旋动的深灰条纹：“什么？ _特权？_ 是什么让你觉得——”

 

“和我们撇清关系不算特权吗？”Severus一只手拍在书上，转身与Draco对峙，“指引我们、保护我们、救我们的命不算？Potter就是那么做的，然后又转身离去，好像我们一文不值。现在他又提出倘若契约攻击他，我们甚至不配站在他身旁一同面对。”

 

Draco又一次瞠目，他在实验室另一头的椅子里坐下。“但要是契约攻击我们的话，我可 _不_ 想承受它的冲击，”他简单明了地说，“我真的不想，Severus。”

 

“那你也不需要承受。”Severus说，“但我认为Potter错了。契约或许会因抵抗牵引力对他最为狂暴，但如果我们不与他一同应对，它也可能攻击我们。我太在意我自己的安全和未来了，不会把这件事交到Potter一个人手中的。”

 

Draco僵直地坐着，头颈低垂。Severus静静等待。他知道对Draco来说更困难些。Severus不会主动 _选择_ 成为战争时的那个样子——一个间谍，一名战士，但因为已经经历过，他可以比Draco更加冷静地面对危险。Draco骨子里便是个懦夫，Lestrange兄弟还没开始折磨，在那两人手中可能会死的前景便足够吓坏他。

 

Draco仰起脸道：“我有我的骄傲。”

 

“然而，”Severus说，等待着。

 

“我不想对付Potter，”Draco说，“我不想对付这个契约。如果他说对了，那玩意真的开始更急剧地拉扯我们，到时候我再决定怎么做。在此之前……我不想见他，Severus。”

 

考虑到Severus脑海中代表他的部分是内疚，那说得通，Severus也没法真心为此怪责他。他只是点点头：“那我自己写信要求和他见面。”

 

Draco猛然向胸前蜷曲手指。接着，他点了一下头，站起身，走出实验室。

 

Severus拾起信，又读了一遍。他必须小心决定如何回复，尤其是这回Draco不准备加入。

 

但满足感在Potter的守护神留在他心中萦绕不去的同一处盘旋。他会采取必要的举措与应有的礼节修补他的骄傲。他没忍受过Potter在仪式圈里的遭遇，但他忍受的够多了。

 

他要夺回他自己的自由与尊严。一定要夺回。


	6. 剑拔弩张的约会

**_Chapter Six: A Tense Meeting_ **

**_第六章：剑拔弩张的约会_ **

 

“去死。”

 

Harry以为这两个字足够平稳，还需要再辩，但Ron立刻便抬起头。这一晚他陪Harry回家。Harry说他不需要人陪，Ron只是直视着他的脸，说，“不，你需要。”那么温柔，那么耐心，Harry缴械投降。

 

“他这回又想要什么？”Ron站起身，走过来，伸手要信。

 

Harry犹豫了一下，还是交给了他。光是看着Snape的文字，他就够恼火的了。“他想和我见面。”他说，“我们必须 _讨论契约_ 。我们必须 _确保我们都清楚_ 。”Ron打了个哆嗦，Harry在胸前攥紧拳头。他不想伤害他最好的朋友，他的话激烈得够吓坏Ron，但不表示能吓坏Snape。

 

“你要去吗？”

 

Harry猛地抬起头：“为什么要？他——他可以报他自己的仇去，他和我在做的调查一点关系也没有。”他不知道Snape和Malfoy究竟有没有意识到傲罗中出了个叛徒，也不知道他们对安全屋的防护咒了解多少。在安全屋的时候，他始终清楚防护咒在哪，如此才能保护他俩，但他的时间主要用来绕着房屋外周巡视、检查威胁因素、以及准备陷阱——

 

根本没拖慢Lestrange兄弟脚步的陷阱。

 

Harry低声咆哮。那是Snape用来对付他的另一样武器。他并未真正在信中使用“愧疚”这个词，但他含沙射影，暗示Harry一定因为未能信守承诺从Lestrange兄弟手中保护Snape和Malfoy的安全而愧疚万分。

 

“Harry？”

 

Ron还在。他怎么能忘记Ron还在呢？他又怎么能攥得那么用力，用力得都快折断魔杖？Harry缓缓松开拳头，有些惊讶没感觉到木屑在肌肤上刺痛。他一点头，靠在椅背上。他没法吓退Snape，也没法假装他自己的负罪感不存在。所以他得转而做点别的。

 

“我去见他。”他说，“但由我来挑地方。我会挑个容易跑路的。”

 

Ron无助地看着他。Harry纳闷为什么，直至他开口道：“我希望——你想要我陪你去吗，Harry？以防Snape——有什么不轨？”

 

即便如此，Harry也没完全明白，他花了一分钟茫然地瞪着Ron，然后才恍然大悟。Ron畏缩了一下，险些被Harry痛苦的笑声逼得用手捂住耳朵。Harry停住了，他听起来简直像正被 _锁在_ 拷问台上的受害者。

 

“我想他可能会试图用负罪感迫使我同他合作，或者讨论契约，又或是威胁要敲诈我，”Harry说，“我百分之二百肯定他不会试图碰我，不会再次强奸我。没有契约的话他下辈子也不可能那么做。”

 

“但你没办法忘掉他做过的，”Ron转了个身，踱到房间另一头，双手轮流发颤，“你怎么能受得了和他待在同一间屋子里呢？”

 

“因为别无他法。”Harry回答。吊诡的是，仔细考虑过后，他现在冷静了下来。就像是面对契约，他忖道，或是准备找到傲罗中的叛徒。为了达到他为之挣扎求存的美好人生——那段他向自己许诺过的人生，他会一往无前，迎接面前的挑战。

 

不过，他还指望早点达到，好吧，他错了，仅此而已。如果一定要去，就好像他一定要杀死Voldemort一定要为了生存和契约讨价还价一定要对他的朋友承认他是——曾是——一个处子，那就去吧。

 

“我能 _帮上_ 什么忙吗？”Ron的声音渐渐弱下去，他环视Harry的房子，仿佛不知道来这儿做什么似的。

 

Harry向他微笑，摇了摇头：“谢谢你愿意陪我。但这件事我必须自己决定。”

 

“你想好要去哪儿见他没有？”Ron一直往前倾，直到看上去快被自己的靴子绊倒。

 

有那么一小会儿，Harry怔怔地凝视着空气，几乎不记得的建筑和辨识不出的图像在脑中呼啸。接着他笑了，看向Ron。“是了。不久前为了逮捕一名前食死徒我做了个计划。没实现。”他站起身，“但要对付其中之一，它应当能奏效。”

 

*

 

“我要去见Potter了。”

 

“玩得开心。”Draco保持着平平的音调，视线紧盯着面前的黑魔法书，尽管Severus就站在他书房的门口，抬头看一眼不过是举手之劳。

 

沉默，但那可不是说Severus不会像龙一样喷火。Draco按捺下用手指塞住耳朵的冲动，只是继续阅读斩首咒。

 

“你或许愿意祝我好运。”是啊，Severus的话音里潜藏着硝烟，Draco经过战时的无数次状况后已经无比熟悉。

 

这回Draco总算抬头看他了，因为那句话——但大约不是以Severus想要的方式。脑中的苦涩感在增长。像是随时都有可能渗出鼻腔，一滴一滴地淌下来，将浓稠、油腻的棕色粘液覆满他的书，“祝 _什么_ 好运？”

 

Severus挪了一下还没披上的斗篷。它搭在一边肩膊上，他似乎认为这样能展现出更为随意的姿态：“让Potter明白事理的好运。”

 

“我和他想要同一样东西。”Draco说。

 

Severus向他眨眨眼：“写封信说服我别管你的能力？”

 

“谁也 _别管_ 我，”Draco反唇相讥，一股狂怒的潮红不知不觉间爬上脸颊。他重新低头看书，双手在身前扭曲，直至他感到指甲刺穿了肌肤，“我不指望你明白那一点——”

 

“不，”Severus打断，“在这件事上，你的内疚干扰了常识。我们必须处理契约。”

 

Draco闭上眼：“我们昨天一整天都在试图那么做。”他们把Malfoy藏书室搜刮了一遍又一遍，想找寻谈及契约的文本，但即便Severus说鉴别一种每位成员都伴随不同情绪感知的三方契约很容易，他们仍一无所获。

 

“你想要我们怎么做？”Severus的声音如细小的雨滴落在他身上。

 

Draco转身面对他，克制住伸出一只手的欲望。Severus只会把它打开，还做得理直气壮。“ _暂且_ 别去管它。给Potter一些时间复原。给我们俩足够的时间复原，别让我的茶满是愧疚的滋味。”

 

Severus鼻翼翕张：“如果傻坐着等它自己走开，我们永远也别想克服我们身上发生的事。”Draco还来不及说他根本不是那个意思，他便背转身，回头补充，“如果你不愿意把祝我好运说出口，你或许可以在我和Potter见面的一个小时里想想我。”

 

然后他走了。

 

孤独一人的Draco将头埋在手里。他没法继续读下去：那些话在视野里漂浮。

 

这……很疼。

 

他知道没办法停止痛楚。

 

*

 

Severus任由目光扫视Potter邀请他来的餐馆。这家餐馆开在居中巷，是最近的“试胆”地之一。这条小巷是所谓穷人版本的翻倒巷。药店摆弄压线的药材，书店贩售传言所称的黑魔法书，还有这种咖啡馆，充斥着决斗与冲进来逮捕顾客的便衣傲罗。

 

Severus纳闷了片刻Potter为何选择这个特别的地方。小店名叫四旬斋，大概因为店主是麻瓜种。

 

当看见陈设时，他明白过来。

 

四旬斋更注重营造氛围，而非吸引大客户。餐桌小而圆，以有趣的组合散落在各处，有时是一桌单列，有时是两桌并立。当中的空间逼仄得令人窒息，于是也便自然而然地将视线引向施了幻术的窗户，Severus在魔法部外还没见过这么大的魔法窗，它们由同样的类玻璃材料制成（如果不是真玻璃的话），展现的是开阔的森林空地、一直绵延到与太阳相接的广阔平原和大海。咖啡馆本身也是圆的。

 

这里没有能将Potter逼入的拐角，没有能在他试图逃跑时绊住他的桌子。说实在的，甚至没有一张桌旁的座位看不见周围的大多数人。

 

而Potter选择了正中央的餐桌。他举起手，让Severus看见他。

 

他举手投足的方式如一记重拳击中Severus。当然，他很清楚他做了什么。他醒来时记忆总在血液与耳膜中锤击，他每天都带着脑后的钢铁与内疚回家。

 

亲眼见到Potter在Hogwarts保卫战后便再不曾如此阴翳的眼神却是另一码事了。他看着Severus，他甚至从未这样看过黑魔王。

 

Severus点了一下头，走向圆桌。Potter没有退避。他倒的确是往侧面转了转，好让Severus能看见他按在魔杖上的手。

 

他也打算保持如此姿势，Severus揣测。

 

口中有一丝模糊的酸苦味道。不，他感觉不到Draco告诉他的从他那方契约而来的苦涩，这种情况会继续下去。他坐在这张圆桌旁漆成蓝色的粗糙木椅中，刚好在Potter对面，并把斗篷搭在椅背上，确保夸大他的动作，令Potter能看出他没有碰他的意图。

 

Potter注视着他。

 

此刻，他让Severus想起一头伺机向 _猎物_ 俯冲的苍鹰——只要Severus不直视他的眼睛。那只鹰警惕任何靠近的人类，但它也有尖喙利爪，它会攻击。

 

第一次，Severus不再只想着脑后那座钢铁之山在他思绪中投下的阴影之长，他换了个角度。它有晃动吗？它有崩裂吗？

 

没有。如果真有什么变化，它也只是比之前更高、更冷。它，以及Potter对一旦Severus有何不轨他可以随时出击的确信，是他仍在这里的唯二理由，Severus忖道。或许也是他愿意来的唯二理由。

 

“Hermione还没找到关于那个契约的信息，”Potter说，“你们呢？”

 

“你妄自假定我一直在找。”Severus说，话语自行从舌尖喷发。

 

Potter的眼神闪动，一只手比了个突兀的手势。Severus险些拔出魔杖，但随后他脑中的铁山也闪了闪，于是他知道那是什么了。不是攻击，而是轻蔑。

 

“你当然一直在找，”Potter压低了嗓音，“你有找到什么吗？”

 

Severus已经忘记安下心来忽略向Potter证明自己的需要而去关注眼前的事物有多么困难。但如果战争早已结束，他又不欠Potter什么，那他也没必要证明。他倒确实精心挑选了些话说给Potter听，但可以等重要的部分先讨论完。

 

“没有，”他说，“Draco在他脑中感觉到的我是苦涩。我感觉到的他是内疚。我们感觉到的你都是一座钢铁之山。”两杯茶向餐桌飘来，蕴着后厨一名年轻姑娘的魔力流。Potter一定是在Severus来之前点的。Severus啜了口热烫的液体，皱起眉头。太甜了，“你感觉到的我们是什么样？那或许能给我们一点关于契约本质的线索。”

 

“我是 _知道_ ，”Potter说，“不是感觉到。没有干预的情况下，你此刻可能的想法和动机都会出现在我的脑海里。”他听上去不能更加厌恶，仿佛在说他感觉到的Draco和Severus像腐烂的弗洛伯毛虫，“那并未提供任何能让Hermione有所发现的线索。”

 

注意到Potter也没喝茶，Severus理直气壮地将茶杯放回小碟：“那是不可能的。”

 

“我不可能没感觉到你们俩像什么东西吗？”Potter向他露出一个吝啬的微笑，内里有无限多挑衅意味，Severus不得不提醒自己他们不能决斗，“事实如此。我认为这个契约根本没有什么先例。”

 

“如果Granger也那么想，她就不会开始研究了。”Severus厉声反驳。

 

“她想她的，我想我的。”Potter端坐在椅子里，似乎越发坚如磐石——在空气中凿开新洞眼的磐石，尽管Severus不知道这怎么可能，“我和她并未被绑在一起。”

 

“你总是需要别人引导你得出明显的结论，”Severus向前探身，放低了音量。是的，战争已经过去，但仍有些事不能在公众场合大声提起，“大多数人，在知晓魂器的瞬间就能确定他们一早便成为了 _他的_ 魂器之一。”

 

比起过去他从Potter那里得到的怒容，Potter此刻的笑意只能称之为愉悦：“即便我当时确定了，也问了Dumbledore，难道他会告诉我真相？”

 

Severus有些哽住。他曾建议Albus让Potter参与计划。如果他跑去冒险不幸被杀，也就没法保证还有别人知道要去摧毁黑魔王的其他魂器。就此而言，倘或他未能死于黑魔王之手，他体内的魂器恐怕也不能被完全摧毁。Albus只是摇摇头，拒绝了。Potter是Albus的心肝宝贝儿，他不会让男孩提前哪怕一秒钟知道真相。

 

 _无论那时有多接近世界末日_ ，Severus想。有时他会惊叹Albus有多乐意为更伟大的利益牺牲他宣称在乎的人，其它时候又恰恰相反。

 

“是的，我这样想。”Potter说。他的声音变得如星光般柔和，“Hermione没有引导我得出这个结论。她以为她仍能在所有能搞到的黑魔法书里找到提及这种契约的只言片语。”

 

“黑魔法书？”Severus眨了眨眼。不像Hogwarts的其他教授，他从来就没把Granger看得一尘不染，所以他也并未对她染指这种书感到惊讶，但能搞到却是另一码事，“她怎么得到的？”

 

“Black家族有一间不错的藏书室。”Potter说，重新靠回椅背上。他浑身上下都是棱角，哪怕是换作别人Severus会简单描述为细瘦的腕骨与手肘。不过，或许是契约让Severus这样看待他——还有他脑后的那座钢铁尖峰，“魔法部也有。与此同时，我认为那个契约是异类。”他眯起眼注视Severus，显然等待他争辩或赞同。

 

Severus两样都不想做，而是改变了话题。这和他构想中与Potter会面的场景截然不同。他还以为既然Potter到底还是同意见面而非龟缩不前仅在契约的强迫下才愿意参与，他肯定是让男孩做出了些让步。但Potter一身铠甲，蒸发掉所有妥协之意，一切委曲求全都如水般流干淌尽。Severus不喜欢。

 

“我们必须预先打算好等契约改变我们该怎么做。”他说。

 

“见面。”Potter端起他那杯难喝的茶，再度啜了啜，仿佛知道这是最能激怒Severus的做法，“我已经跟你说过了。如果契约要求，或者牺牲转投他向，我愿意见面。但那又建立在搞懂它的基础上。你们还有发现什么吗？”

 

Potter一提及牺牲，Severus终于找到他盼望的对话走向：“发现你是个傲慢的孩子。”

 

Potter的脸容失却了某种微妙的生气，Severus以前都没意识到，但正是那种生气令他鹤立鸡群。“傲慢，当然，”他说，“你有许多理由可以那么说我。就连Hermione也讲过一次，因为我试图把整个契约的担子扛在自己肩上。”

 

Severus点点头，重又开始呼吸，却在Potter凑上前来时屏住了气。Severus不喜欢那张没有表情的面容向他逼近的景象。他不得不挣扎着保持静止，直至它终于停住，被放大了般，悬在桌子中央。

 

“但是孩子？”Potter摇了摇头，“我或许曾有那么一样，一样让我不成熟的东西。它消失了。你和Malfoy夺走的。随便怎么说我傲慢都好，Snape，但别用错了词组。”

 

他倚回原处，再次开始小口饮茶，一边盯着Severus。

 

Severus能感觉到胸腔中的沸腾。他怀疑是不是Draco的情绪正向外泄露感染到他。他还怀疑是不是有人往茶里偷偷加了一点心脏病毒药。但他不相信Potter比一名魔药大师更有机会对那种药水免疫。

 

不。他知道那是什么，又意味着什么。他不想承认，但是知道。他靠在椅背上，攥着茶杯，拒绝在Potter的目光下移开视线。

 

“现在，”Potter说，“你说契约不可能存在。我则以为它史无前例。在目前的情况下，二者或许接近同一种意味。我们需要做的是日复一日地监测它。记录其变化与我们对变化的感觉，好比你会把尚在实验的魔药进展记在日记里。”

 

“你怎么知道？”赶在胸膛中的沸腾感阻止他前，Severus便问出了口。那种感觉会告诉他他已经向Potter索要了太多[1]。Severus不会向它屈服。

 

“知道你记日记？”Potter直视他的双眼，冰冷如同蜥蜴，“我不知道。如果你用别的办法追踪试验魔药的差异，那就改用它去对付契约好了。你更习惯那种方法，所以也更有可能注意到变化。”

 

“知道魔药大师记日记。”

 

铁山扭曲了，仿佛要坠落在他头顶，然而Potter什么也没做，只是坐在那里。Severus感到他眸中浓烈的嘲讽简直要在他胸中挖个洞，但除了坐在那里，他也什么都没做，除非Potter有进一步举动。

 

“因为我不像你想的那样一无是处。”Potter终于说，“我不会因为 _你_ 就鄙视魔药和所有靠它吃饭的人。如果你以为你对我有那么重要，你可就搞错了。”

 

Severus一言不发。若是以前有人用那种 _措辞_ 对他讲这些，他当然只会付之一哂，说对方可笑之极。他从来就没想过做男孩的眼中钉肉中刺。要是Albus让Potter在巫师界长大，以对即将在战争中承担如此重要作用的人应有的方式训练他；又或是干脆把他同所有人隔开，从他会走路的那一刻便开始培养，事情会容易些。不管用上述哪一种，Severus都不需要旁敲侧击，绕过男孩脑子里竖起的庞然坚壁。

 

“我能分辨出一点你在想什么。”Potter神色冷峻，Severus从未想过会出现在他脸上的冷峻。那种神情属于Draco，又或是Draco的母亲，摆出这副神情的人理应血统纯净，高贵而疏离。“是的，Dumbledore本该选择不同的做法。他没有，所以我们如今才变成这样。”他又小饮一口茶，站起身，“我看，说这些没用。你想提起老早以前的过往。如果你真如我一直以来的看法，是个刻毒的揭短大师，我期待你使用更新鲜的材料。”

 

他向Severus微微垂首致意：“除非有 _新情况_ 要告知，别要求我再和你见面了。”

 

他转身离去，大步流星地穿过整间咖啡屋，跨过店门，像有能力横越沿途一切障碍。Severus凝视着他的背影。

 

当然，没办法肯定，但他仍觉得那座铁山又陡峭了些。

 

*

 

Harry幻影移形回卧室，坐在床上，瞪着墙壁。

 

他依然可以感觉到Snape困惑不已，Malfoy则缩成一团，窝在他们选择的随便哪个乌龟壳里。

 

如果那两个人碰他，Harry还是会杀了他们，但很古怪。与Snape一起的最后几分钟里，他没有假装。他 _确实很_ 瞧不起他们。曾经Harry渐渐学会尊敬Snape，但男人不再那般可敬。他是一名真正能令人钦佩的间谍，战后，Harry确定，他假装对Voldemort忠心耿耿了那么久，久到足以让Voldemort允许他掌管学校，久到欺骗了Harry和所有Harry学生时期需要被欺骗的人。Harry也曾以为Malfoy内里有不同寻常的精神力量，才能作为Voldemort麾下的行刑手活了下来，且还没有发疯。

 

然而，现在，两股敬意都如雨中的沙土般坍塌。Snape陷在他也曾帮手罗织的过去。他永远都只会当Harry是个小男孩、是他轻视的男人的孩子、一名违纪生、一个Gryffindor。他无法放手前行，由此，当需要对付这个契约的时候，他便显得一无是处。

 

而Malfoy则会哭哭啼啼缩成一团。或许他在战争中也是那样活下来的。食死徒们比Harry更喜欢哭鼻子。

 

Harry摇摇头，躺在床上，双手折叠在脑后。 _我试过了，_ _Hermione_ _。但如果我的契约伴侣是两坨没用的狗屎，那我也没办法。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]向Potter索要了太多：此处有双关，原句“ask too much of”同样可表示“向……询问了太多”的意思，这里取其在句中的含义。


	7. 并非无用

**_Chapter Seven: Not Useless_ **

**_第七章：并非无用_ **

 

“那你要放弃吗？”

 

Hermione的声音有些尖锐。Harry忽略了她，顾自从Black藏书室的架子上拽下几本书——此前被他无视的书，因为他与Hermione都以为里面并无可用的信息。但倘若此契约没有先例，要下那样的断语便困难许多。有很多他想都没想过的内容说不定能用上。

 

“不。”他说，将书摊开平放在Hermione一直占用的桌子上。它够长，两本都放得下，“我对契约有一点头绪了，准备看看能否找到。”

 

Hermione凑到他肩头。Harry微微紧张起来，但允许了。如今他不喜欢任何人站在身后并不是 _Hermione_ 的错。

 

“可……这是讲魔法生物的书啊，”Hermione道，声音很茫然，“契约和这些能有什么关系？”

 

Harry克制住冲动，没说契约确定一定以及肯定也不在他们目前找过的任何一张纸上，他默默翻动书页，直至找到记忆中某年暑假见过的图示，当时他大半时间都待在Grimmauld广场，阅读任何够得到的东西。Hermione研读着，眯起眼睛。一个圆，圆中有三个三角。每只三角都生发出与彼此相连接的线条，但线条越来越细，在靠近圆圈顶端时完全消失。

 

“是和媚娃有关，”Hermione，“我知道我以前见过。我不记得在哪里了。”

 

Harry哼了一声，点头：“有时媚娃会与他们不想要、不喜欢、不能容忍的人缔结契约。他们并不像人们想的那样总是依从本能。”他将书放下，又翻了几页，寻到想要的内容，“在那种情况下，结契可被逆转，方法是举行一种将第三者拉入轨道之中以迷惑契约的废约仪式。基本上，契约被反复拉伸直至崩断。它无法容纳第三个人——”

 

“就像约束你们的那个，”Hermione道，砰地一声坐在他身旁，“但它真的是同一种东西吗？我是说，这个契约已经包括三个人了，不是只牵涉两人的那种。”

 

Harry向她微笑，看见她打了个哆嗦。他不知道为什么。他明明是很诚实地说他认为这个契约有可能用那种方法解除的。

 

他不 _在乎_ 它是什么类型。和Snape在四旬斋谈话时，他突然间明白过来。他也不觉得他们非得了解它是什么类型不可。只要 _摆脱它_ 就好。

 

“我想我们或许能修改契约破除仪式，”他说，手与眼一同描摹书页，“得花些时间才能让它适合三个人而非两个。而且媚娃契约通常也不像我那个一样具有精神成分，所以也得做些调整。不过，这个契约不自然。我的思想与魔法说不定愿意为摆脱它出点力。它是病，癌症。”

 

“你不停地谈起你的思想和魔法。”Hermione开口。

 

Harry瞪着他。他完全没料到 _马上_ 就收到了反对。他在过去三分钟取得的进展超过此前五天：“怎么？你什么意思？你还知道有别的方法能帮我摆脱契约？”

 

“你有契约伴侣，”Hermione说，在他的视线下有些不安，“你必须联系他们，让他们知道你在考虑这种事。如果你不这么做，他们可能会有危险。”

 

Harry放下书。他做得很小心，还特地将书本的边缘与桌边对齐。而后，他转过身，用目光钉住Hermione。她打了个寒战，剧烈得撞翻了桌那头她一直在读的另一本厚书。

 

“我昨天在咖啡馆和Snape见面，”Harry说，“他提起过去的恩怨，指责我傲慢又孩子气。他把一切都看成是我的错。”他能感觉到说话时在嗓子眼里涌起的酸液，乃至最后他想，他吐口唾沫就能在Hermione的笔记上烧几个洞，“Malfoy没费心写信给我什么的，所以我不知道他是什么想法什么感觉。”

 

“我以为……那个契约……”

 

Harry喷了喷鼻息：“是啊，我能感觉到他正躲在他的宅子里被内疚溺死。至于他想对契约做什么又或是他是否快要找到解决办法，我一无所知。”他摇了摇头，闭上双眼，但没有用；它只是让Snape的模样浮现在脑海。

 

Snape和Malfoy没用吗？ _Harry_ 才没用呢，还觉得有些事情会改变。无论发生什么，Snape都只会当他是他父亲的儿子。Malfoy则总是逃得远远的，避开他的问题。他在战争期间或许没有逃避，但那纯粹因为没得选。既然眼下有选择，如果必要，他当然能为了避开Harry下半辈子都缩在角落里。

 

“我不准备从他们那里得到任何帮助，”他睁开眼，道，“他们已经决心把所有责任都怪罪到我头上。比起其它东西，Snape对我能想到他在酿造实验性魔药时记日记更感兴趣。显然我不可以长大、不可以改变、不可以了解魔药知识。”Hermione想说些什么，他用怒视迫使她沉默下来，“他不愿对我提一个字他的研究成果，就是那么糟。”

 

Hermione只是摇了摇头。“但契约对他的影响和对你一样深。”她说。

 

Harry对此很是怀疑，鉴于是他作出牺牲也只有他在契约开始起作用之前便辨认出了它的目的，不过，他只是嗤笑了一声。“对，”他说，“可他 _不在乎_ ，Hermione。他没法跟我合作。也许是他的自尊也许是他该死又愚蠢的傲慢认定小霸王的儿子也是个小霸王，我不知道。但事实是，无论发生什么，他都不愿同我合作。Malfoy呢，则准备躲在他家庄园里躲到死掉烂透为止。如果契约攻击我，他们说不定能感觉到，或许到时候他们就愿意停止颠过来倒过去地咀嚼他们自己愚蠢的残渣或是一边自慰一边想着他们的——”

 

“ _Harry_ _。_ ”

 

Hermione的神情真的很震惊。Harry嘶嘶咒骂了一句，将脾气拧回到话题上：“随便怎么说吧。我不和他们讨论这个。我已经做了我的份，我联系了见面了也为他们 _牺牲_ 了。还想要什么吗？他们可以明确告诉我有什么想法在做什么，不是哼哼唧唧地抱怨自己被迫害了。”他重新看向三重仪式设计图，“介意帮我研究这个吗？”

 

Hermione点点头，捉起羽毛笔，但仍透过下垂的眼帘审视他。Harry权当看不见，一头扎进要举行废约仪式所需的准备和修改工作中。按他的理解，协助拉伸契约的第三人作用近似牢不可破誓言中的见证人，是去作证和帮忙施咒的，并不站在参与者之间。鉴于那可不是他、Snape与Malfoy被束缚在一起的路子，他们势必得选择一名成员，必须 _让_ 那个人承担观察者的角色。

 

当然，就是他了。即便Snape和Malfoy在这儿，Harry想他们多半也会拒绝。Malfoy是因为危险Snape则是因为对一名Gryffindor有用大大损害了他宝贵的自我认知。

 

他的手在羽毛笔上收紧。他想折断它，想把它用力扔到一旁，想冲出房间去追Snape和Malfoy然后诅咒他们诅咒他们不停地 _诅咒_ 他们直到改变——

 

Harry顿住了，慢慢冷静下来，回到现实。是的，有时候他会有那种想法。这并不等于他就得 _付诸行动_ 。

 

他沉浸于废约仪式的再造之中，与Hermione探讨应该把自己摆在什么位置，接着又同她争论要做到这件事他们是否需要他的契约伴侣也在房间内。谈话继续着，直到Harry的胸膛突然发紧，像肋骨往里越缩越小一般。他倒吸了一口气，弯下腰，这回羽毛笔真的折断了。

 

“Harry！”Hermione跪在他身边，双眼狂乱无措。

 

Harry猛地抬头喘息，强迫自己接受刚刚发生的事。那不是心脏病发作。他从没经历过，但他听说过旁人描述的疼痛，想若是那种发作他应该会知道。相反，他可以感觉到內腑中稳定的 _拉扯_ 。仿佛他的心肝脾肺齐齐跳起，指向同一个方向。

 

他毫不怀疑就是Snape与Malfoy此刻所在的方向。他无法从契约渗漏出的思想与感情中察知地点，但他知道就是这个。

 

契约发作了。他全无笑意地笑了笑，好奇这会否令它更好鉴别些。

 

旋即他便将那个想法丢到一旁付之一炬。不重要。他们要打破契约，既然要那么做，它是什么类型根本不重要。同一时间，Harry渐渐能透过剧烈的痛楚呼吸了。

 

他又急促地低下头，专心去想从这个契约里活下来后的喜悦，想他可以大步走开全心扑在搜索傲罗队伍中的叛徒时的宽慰。他的胸膛起伏，几欲作呕。但他没有，因为他 _用意志力迫使_ 自己不要呕吐。他已经活过了一个逼他在被粗暴侵犯和脑浆从耳朵里淌出来中二择其一的契约。他也能活过这次发作。

 

结束来得那么突然，以致其缓解本身都有些发痛。Harry重重摔倒在地，微微抽搐，抬起一只手揉了揉肋骨。它们还都完好，或者说感觉起来完好，但当一分钟后他施了个诊断咒（他有充分的理由去学这种咒语）时，他看见了内部的细小骨裂。Harry转了转眼珠，着手治疗。

 

“你必须得告诉他们，Harry。”

 

他转身面对Hermione：“如果——他们——也出现那样的感觉，我敢肯定他们会告诉我。”他干脆地闭上嘴，搜寻脑海。不，没有迹象显示Snape和Malfoy有注意到什么，“另外，契约在反抗我，试图将我拉向他们，和我预测的一样。只要它仅影响我，我就没必要提起。”

 

“Harry。”现在Hermione的眸中真的有泪水在闪烁，比Harry告诉她仪式的事情时更加明亮。

 

“ _不。_ ”Harry站起身，摇摇头，向Hermione伸出一只手。她自己站起来，无比悲伤地凝视着他，Harry叹了口气，换了种形式表述，“如果它开始像对我一样也导致他们疼痛，那我会告诉他们。之前不行。”他转回书中。如今他们努力改进废约仪式的理由更充分了，得快。

 

“为什么呢？”Hermione低语，“难道你的疼痛还不是足够好的理由吗？”

 

“因为我不会给他们机会用我的痛苦嘲弄我，笑话我向他们呼救。”Harry说，没有抬头看一眼。

 

Hermione发出一声怪响，或许是哽住的啜泣，随后重又开始帮忙。

 

*

 

出 _事_ 了。

 

Draco想他无论如何也能分辨出来，哪怕昨天Severus没有冲回家狠狠关上实验室的门把花瓶都震翻打碎。而Draco甚至没听见事后的 _Reparo_ [1]。那很糟。

 

他坐着，发着抖，面前的书摊开在图书室的一张桌子上，他的手指紧紧攥着书两边。这是今天早晨发生的第二件事，第二件怪事，更让他心惊的事。

 

胸腔里的拉扯感。Draco站起身，循着它转动，双眼乱眨，浑身打颤。他不确定自己最终会面对哪个方向，但感觉就像他正转身注视脑海中的钢铁山。

 

那座铁山正在摇撼，片刻前尚还尖锐的山巅变得圆钝。

 

Draco跌坐进椅子里，等待Severus风也似地闯入图书室，要求知道出了什么娄子。Draco咽了口唾沫，忍不住反过来思索，若是Severus没来，那又意味着什么。

 

意味着Severus要么是没感觉到胸中的抽动，要么就是决定要把Potter高高挂起，因为他在他那里受了大挫。

 

Draco闭上双眼。迅速上涌的泪水堪堪未落，他的父亲和在战争中嘲弄过Draco的食死徒们会轻视这泪水。这回Draco是循着眼眶的边缘转动脸颊，拭去眼泪，尽可能擦得干净一些。

 

他不想死。

 

即便是在铜圈中醒来，本不该有足够连贯的思绪理解他的遭遇时，他也那样想。此后Potter对他解释，再然后他被欲望掌控。但关于死亡、关于他必须得为生存支付何等代价的念头一直隐隐左右着他的行为，将帮助Potter抑或坐在这里束手待毙的想法都染上了污痕。

 

然而，如今，Draco意识到这个问题终于在他心中尘埃落定。契约不满足。它对Potter和Severus的作用可能比对Draco强得多，又或许没有差别，但 _重要的_ 是Draco知道他可能会死，而影响会随时间流逝越发强烈。他必须得做些什么。

 

Draco站起来，走向角落里的桌子，Severus一直在上面研究关于契约的书籍，试图找到能让他鉴定他们如今与Potter共享的契约的线索。Draco召来必要的羊皮纸，魔杖飞快地挥动数次，将笔记复制下来。他不会拿走笔记，以免Severus注意到它们不见了，尽管自从昨天与Potter见面以来，男人就再没试图继续查找。

 

随后Draco掉回头，将他自己的笔记也加进那一堆，不过他很怀疑这些能帮Potter多少。他的阅读速度比Severus慢得多，在艰深魔法理论上的经验也相差甚远。他可能记下了一些就连Potter都能看出是垃圾的无聊废话。

 

但因为他们知道得太少，Draco不敢丢弃任何东西。他不知道什么有价值，那才是重点。

 

他将整捆羊皮纸打成压得紧紧的一包，一只猫头鹰能带动的那种，又特地施了个缩小咒。他拿着它走去猫头鹰棚屋，犹豫片刻，没用给Potter送去前一封信的那只，而是选择了一只新鸟儿。这头黄褐色猫头鹰平平无奇，不过和所有Malfoy家的禽类一样，是个出色的飞行家。

 

“将这份包裹送给Harry Potter。”Draco静静地说，让绳子在猫头鹰的脚边绕了个圈，用一个简单的魔咒收紧。猫头鹰凝视着他，像在等待信件，但Draco摇了摇头。他们的第一次交流被悲惨地误解了。这回，Draco打算只寄去笔记，让Potter按自己的意愿使用，“没有其它信息了。别等回复。”

 

猫头鹰在栖木上来回扑腾了片刻，仿佛要给Draco时间改变主意，接着，它一转身，无声地冲进午后。Draco目送它离去，直至那小小的、越飞越高的身影从视野里消失。

 

他走回卧房，坐下来，打了个呵欠。他昨晚没睡好——当然没睡好，有Severus那么烦躁不安脑后的那座钢铁山又颓然欲倾。好在，虽然那座山的山尖仍然圆钝Draco也知道那不是好事，他想他现在能睡着了。

 

或许为了让它重新锋利，他已经做了力所能及的部分，他昏昏欲睡地想着，在毯子底下蜷起身体。

 

*

 

“现在他们俩还没用吗？”

 

Harry将Malfoy寄给他的笔记包裹翻来倒去，没有回答。他不知道他能说什么。

 

他们又在Black藏书室里了，四周围散落着关于媚娃契约的书。Ron坐在Hermione身旁，膝盖上放着又一本摊开的大部头。他从Harry收到来自Malfoy的那包笔记起还一句话也没说，但目光意味深长。

 

Harry通过契约知道寄来笔记的人是Malfoy，无论他是否愿意容许，那一认知都流淌了过来。缓缓松弛的紧张舒展成犹如睡眠般的安宁太过明显。何况Snape拒绝在那场该死的会面上告诉他任何关于研究的信息。一定是Malfoy希望Harry知悉他们对将彼此连结在一起的契约发现了——或者说没发现什么。

 

Harry闭上眼。这样的认可比他以为能得到的还要多。几乎无法不辜负的认可。

 

“现在你能告诉他们折断你肋骨的力量了吗，拜托？”Hermione听上去像屏着息，但Harry与她之间可没有契约，说不好她正在压抑什么情感。

 

 _我也永远不希望与他们拥有这样的契约_ ，Harry满怀敌意地想，睁开眼，面向他最好的朋友们。他将笔记包裹放回桌上，手指因激烈的情绪颤抖，而后冲Hermione点点头。

 

“因为Malfoy寄给我这些笔记，”他说，“我会给他回封信，解释发生的事。由他决定是否想给Snape看。”

 

Hermione张口嘴，又再闭上。Harry冷冷一笑。至少她脑子还算清楚，知道在Snape的表现过后不要劝说他与Snape共享信息。

 

“没问题。”Ron出乎意料地接口，站起身，将他捧着的书丢到桌上，“同时，我们需要瞧瞧这些笔记里是否真有能用的东西。”他大步穿过房间，抓起Malfoy送来的笔记，开始筛选它们，一边压低声音发出厌恶的轻哼。

 

Harry长长、缓缓地吸了口气，他的肋骨没痛，多亏他的治愈咒施得不赖。紧接着，他拾起一片羊皮纸，削尖羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水，写道：

 

 _谢谢你的笔记，Malfoy_ _。等我们开始研究打破契约的方法它们应该会有用。我已经决定那么做，因为我找不到这种契约的确切类别，但知道它与可通过插入第三个人拉伸进而破坏的媚娃契约相似，它给了我灵感查询过去那种废除仪式被修改的方法。如果你想自己查找此类信息，你可以寄给我更多笔记，我也可以把我们目前的进展寄给你。_ Harry想这样的休战提议应该连Hermione都会满意了。

 

 _与此同时，我有必要告诉你昨天我经历了契约的副作用。它给我的感觉像是契约正试图拉着我飞跃数百里的路程降落到你的所在——或许是Malfoy_ _庄园。它挫伤了我的几根肋骨。_ 他选择了比“破裂”少让人警惕点的词。 _很容易治愈，但确实表示契约不满足目前为止发生的事。我不知道它是否也有影响到你。我想我是对的，契约主要的不满落在我身上，因为献祭的人是我。_

 

Harry顿了顿，思忖他还需要加上什么。就算契约真想索取额外礼貌之类的东西，唔，它暂时也还没冒出头来正经要求。

 

在结尾，他写道， _如果你愿意回信给我讨论契约的副作用或任何你注意到的线索，我们或许可以了解更多。而我们越快知道契约的种类、局限和弱点，我们就能越快打破它。_

 

他站起来，等墨水干后便将信密封在信封里，然后转头想找一只猫头鹰。Hermione挡住了他的去路。

 

“你写信告诉他发生的事了？”她措辞强硬地问，凝视他的脸庞，“ _所有_ 发生在你身上的事？”

 

Harry点头：“包括挫伤的肋骨，还有我们在做关于媚娃契约的研究，试着打破这个。”

 

Hermione饱含情绪地瞪了他一眼，旋即用双臂搂住他抱了抱。Harry轻拍她的背，很高兴昨天完全治好了肋骨。否则，它们可能会受伤的。

 

他看向房间那头，迎上Ron锐利、机敏、了然于心的目光。Ron向他点了一下头，大约是许可的意思，接着便低下头继续阅读Malfoy的笔记去了。

 

 _我不会想要和他们缔结与Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _的这种契约，不是以这样的代价，_ 几分钟后站在屋顶注视着猫头鹰飞远时，Harry思忖。 _但如果我一定要和别人束缚在一起，为什么不是他们呢？他们是我存在的中心与基点。_ _Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _什么也不是，未来也将如此。_

 

有那么一瞬，他的肋骨刺痛了一下，一阵灼烫感掠过胸腔，像有人没给他时间调整就把护胸甲死命系了上去。Harry垂下头，抱着臂。 _什么也不是。他们永远也不会成为我要紧的人。_

 

契约寂然无语。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]Reparo：修复如初。


	8. 不止挫伤的肋骨

**_Chapter Eight: More Than Cracking Ribs_ **

**_第八章：不止挫伤的肋骨_ **

 

“你动过我的笔记吗，Draco？”

 

Severus察觉到脑海深处的内疚感突突跳动，Draco在报纸后缩起了肩膀。Severus厌烦地叹了口气。他准备好好教训男孩一番，阐明以Draco的心烦意乱与Potter的愚不可及看来最有可能真正发现契约本质的就是他，因此如果Draco真的想摆脱契约，他就不准乱碰他的笔记。

 

但他还未来得及发话，Draco便从晚餐桌上抬起头，说：“对。我动了。”他似乎一心一意想确保那几个词听起来像两句清楚明晰的话，接着立刻低下头对付食物，以Severus在Hogwarts教师席上观察的时候总忍不住打冷战的方式塞进嘴里。

 

恼火自己记起了学校——他们有比那近得多的友谊与关系——Severus晃了晃脑袋，坐在Draco对面。那是他通常的座位，但此刻还有其它优势：“为什么？”

 

“我把那些加上我的笔记复制了一份一并寄给了Potter。”Draco回答，轻轻捶了一下嘴唇，让食物别挡着道。

 

Severus僵硬地坐着，瞪着他。Draco回望他一眼，似乎觉得说够了，重又以执拗的活力专心看报纸去了。Severus脑后的内疚也停止了搏动。

 

“为什么？”Severus听见那个词出口时是一声嘶响，不认识的人说不定会以为他才是契约中会说蛇佬腔的那个。 _如此一来那份天赋在这种情况下倒会更有价值些_ ，他忖道，双手在面前狂乱地蜷握，“你为什么要——”

 

“因为我感觉到胸中的震颤，”Draco打断，抬头凝视他，“我不知道那是什么，但感觉就像契约在拉扯我。所以我决定更关心这个契约真能被终结被发现被——被随便什么而不是关心是否由我亲手做到。”

 

Severus吞回愤慨。那是Draco从Severus早前的怒火中得到的唯一印象吗？或许是吧，Severus为此感到抱歉。他深吸了一口气，强迫自己喝了一口杯中的清水，吃了点面前的美味意面，然后再进一步试探。至少Malfoy家的家养小精灵知道怎样招待客人——如果Malfoy们不知道的话。

 

“那么，你可能不明白，”他说，“Potter会 _积极地反对我们_ 。没道理寄给他他弄不懂的笔记。”

 

“也许他会积极地反对我们只是因为我们不好好对他，”Draco厉声说，突然间发起火来，Severus又一次只能瞪圆了眼睛，“如果作为回报，我们也帮助他，至少假装尊敬他，谁又能说什么呢？”

 

Severus再度用水杯润湿唇，摇了摇头。“这是幻想，Draco，”他并无指摘之意，因为他不希望这孩子过分陷进他叫嚣着的叛逆意识里去。他现在知道是怎么回事了。在这段——这段关系里被当作次要参与者对待戳伤了Draco的自尊心，即是说Severus得再安抚它，“通过契约，Potter可以感知到我们的情绪，至少能了解一些事。也就意味着如果我们假装尊重，他会知道。”

 

Draco哼了一声，抱起胳膊：“但外面的人怎么看？而且——而且你别告诉我你没注意到那座钢铁山——就是你不久前感觉到的他——变了。”

 

“你可真是雄辩滔滔，”Severus咕哝，满意地看到Draco红着脸打了个哆嗦，“或许你若能用更为明了连贯的语句告诉我你以为出了什么问题，我就能告诉你我是否有注意到什么。”

 

“就在拉扯感之后，”Draco说，“我注意到Potter的铁山顶变钝了。你没有吗？”

 

他声音里的难以置信让Severus犹豫了。他该生气Draco侮辱他，还是自豪男孩对他的评价那么高，乃至不相信他没能立即注意到这样的变化？

 

Severus马上闭上双眼，找出脑海中那座铁山的景象，挑剔地审视。他缓缓点头。现在想一想，他承认那座山看上去 _确实_ 变了许多。有浅浅的凹坑，或者说皱痕。他还不知道有什么东西能这般削弱Potter的固执，但无论是什么，他都很赞成。

 

“说不定我们应该高兴，”他说，再度睁开眼，“说不定Potter现在更愿意同我们合作了。”

 

Draco张开口，但在他回答之前，一只猫头鹰落在餐桌上。Draco丢给Severus一个阴沉的眼神——仿佛让那只鸟到达时把小羽毛散得到处都是的罪魁祸首是他似的——将信从猫头鹰腿上解下，开始用双眼飞速浏览，一只叉子仍戳在他的鼻子前边。

 

“你或许可以告诉我它讲了什么，鉴于很明显它来自Potter，而我也被牵扯在这个契约里。”良久过去了，没有要发生上述事情的迹象，Severus忍不住指出。

 

Draco冲他撇撇嘴，咽下食物，当啷一声丢下叉子，那玩意似乎比桌子抖得还厉害，尽管理性层面Severus知道它应该没有震成那样。“我很不想说，”Draco道，“因为在Potter的事情上这么 _混蛋_ 的你活该。但我怀疑Potter希望我给你看，因为这也包括你。”他向Severus投去一个令后者大皱眉头的憎恶眼神，递出了信。

 

Severus一目十行。它看起来是一派胡言，但的确传达了Potter的肋骨被挫伤——可笑，一点能治好的小伤而已——以及他在查找魔法生物契约方面的信息以期打破这个。

 

Severus将信拍在桌上。“他连契约是什么都不知道就想打破实在荒谬至极！”他咆哮。

 

“我深表同意。”

 

Severus扭过头。脑后的内疚古怪地黯淡下来，像是Draco关上了照在上面的灯。他向后仰着，跷着一条腿——这姿势Severus多年未见。Draco还把餐盘搁在腹部，每吃一口都散发着愉悦的气息——他差不多从未这么做过。说句公道话，Severus注意到他还没流口水。

 

但他不想公道。“如果你同意，为什么你听起来像在反对我？”他生硬地问。

 

“他是很荒唐—— _如果_ 他对他的契约伴侣想帮忙稍有一点概念的话。”Draco让座椅重新向餐桌倾斜，把盘子放下。Severus意识到，从仪式圈以来的第一次，他吃完了所有食物，“但他没有。唯一和他见过面的人是你，而你表现得恶劣至极。”

 

“他是 _Potter_ 。”Severus吃了一惊。Draco以为如果他去见Potter，他会表现得更好吗？有 _他俩_ 之间的旧怨在？这个念头让Severus同一时间里既想大笑，又想呕吐。

 

“他是我们强奸的人。”

 

被这样反驳让Severus畏缩了一下，但只因出乎意料。下一秒他便斗志勃发，一心想扫清Draco脑子里任何他或许在这一轮赢得了优势的想法：“是啊，他是。这就意味着因为处子献祭，这个仪式很强大，也很危险。Potter要是明智就最好别试图独自打破。”

 

“是谁让他觉得非得那么做不可？”Draco用叉子指了指Severus，“我们。”

 

“很高兴听见你在这场闹剧中也为自己安排了角色，”Severus冷笑，他太过震惊，话语出口远没有他想要的优雅，“你以为他对你能有什么善意？”

 

“目前，他对我的善意可比对 _你_ 多。他甚至邀请我与他通信。”Draco拾起信，向Severus微微一笑。Severus想骂人，但他太明白了。Draco大半辈子都活在对手的阴影下，总有人不想顺他的意，总有人责备他——这么多年来他一直和Potter上演着那一幕。他努力从黑魔王手里拯救他父母的时候战战兢兢，却也十分主动。现在Severus成了反对方。要动摇Draco的冷漠，只需让他看清这一点就好。

 

“你不停地说我需要面对既定现实，”Draco告诉他，凑得那么近，Severus都能感觉到他的呼吸，甚至是闻到，“我在面对。 _你呢_ ？”

 

他一转身，流利地从屋里大步而去，带着Severus心目中通常只为自己保留的高雅风范。

 

Severus盲目地盯着食物，接着狠狠推了一把餐桌，用力得令家养小精灵现出身形，惊慌失措地尖叫。他往实验室走去，那里有更多东西可摔。

 

*

 

Draco幻影移形至Potter最后一封信里给他的坐标，警惕地环顾四周。这里看上去只是一片简简单单的草地，但Draco强烈感觉到既然能为Potter所知，它曾经恐怕没那么单纯。那男人生命里的一切都或多或少与黑魔王的威胁紧密相关，不是吗？

 

但眼下，这地方显得朴素而秀丽。几只鸟儿在地面闲荡，Draco走到那片快死去的树丛底下，踩得枯叶沙沙作响。他按Potter的吩咐站在最高的树下等待。

 

“Malfoy。”

 

Draco一惊，猛地转身。Potter正朝他走来。他停在了距离Draco整整十五英尺之处，站在那里打量他。Draco脑后的钢铁山陡峻而坚直，仿佛从不曾破碎。

 

Draco微微晃了晃脑袋，向Potter迈动步子。Potter立即拔出魔杖指着他。“别。”Potter呼痛般嘶声道。

 

“什么，你想让我们俩隔着这片野地对喊吗？”Draco不相信地问。可能会有人经过听见他们的对话，或是巫师或是麻瓜，两者出于不同的原因都能导致灾难。他很怀疑Potter愿意冒险。

 

“够近了。”Potter说，目光凝固在Draco身上，那对眼睛里混合的情绪无比复杂，Draco放弃了解析。钢铁山在那方面帮不了他太多。那座山从头到脚都是一色的坚硬、冰冷、金属质感。

 

“好吧。”Draco猜有些事不需要解释他也能明白，他定在原地。Potter没有垂下魔杖，但的确有将重心从一条腿移到另一条上，Draco料想这也算是进步。

 

“所以，”Potter说，“在你的上封信里你说试验打破契约的方法不是个好主意。为什么不？”

 

“因为它等同于尝试用胡椒提神剂治疗重症，”Draco道。他花了几个小时才想到这个比方，却失望地发现Potter只是挑了挑眉毛，“我是认真的，Potter。我们对这个契约的种类一无所知。对，它可能没那么强，你可以用一个睡前花了五分钟设计出来的仪式令它消失。但能折断你肋骨的事物绝对开不起玩笑。”

 

“挫伤。”Potter纠正。

 

“好吧，”虽然打定主意要努力表现得好一点，Draco仍觉无动于衷。在他看来，Potter似乎把用来从仪式中生还的钢铁决心用在了 _所有东西_ 上，而Draco并不真正觉得那是最好的路线，“不管怎么说，Potter，我的重点在于我们不知道自己在乱搞什么。最好的做法是一起研究，不要妄自行动。”

 

一阵干涩细小的声响充溢半空，Draco真的四下张望了一分钟，瞧瞧还有谁正穿过落叶而来。接着他转回身，怀着些许疑虑看见Potter在 _笑_ 。

 

“你说得它好像一只动物。”Potter道，冲Draco挥了一下手，同时诧异地望着他。诧异，也冷酷无情，Draco想。好吧，他可不准备就这么让Potter一句解释也没有便扎进去，“它不是。它是个天杀的该死契约，我不想要的契约，我会亲手 _终结_ 它。”

 

“现在是谁说得它好像活物了？”Draco交叉双臂，“无论你想不想，Potter，Severus和我都与你在同一条船上，也就是说我们有表决权决定如何处置它——”

 

他向后退了一步。面对Potter眸中摇曳的怒火，你很难作出其它反应。

 

“哦，你们有表决权，是吗？”Potter问，他用力喘着气，Draco很惊讶他脚边的落叶没有向上飞起。

 

“Potter，”Draco低语，微微摇头，“什么——什么——”

 

“你们没有他妈的表决权。”Potter说。他的声音沉入一种低低的怒吼，Draco知道很久、很久以后他都会在睡梦中听见，“Snape说他不会帮我。就算我想听你的，那也大大歪曲了合作至死的精神，你觉得呢？”

 

“我可以劝Severus回心转意，”Draco承诺，心下却纳罕这话能否成真。过去几天里Potter与Draco交换信件，Severus则把大半时间都花在他的实验室，“他现在也生我的气，不过会过去的。然后我们就可以一块想个解决方案。”

 

“我此前和你说话是因为你帮了我，也因为Hermione认为我应当这么做，”Potter眸光一闪，Draco脑后的钢铁山亦随之火花四溅，明亮得令他眩晕，“不是因为 _别的_ 。我不喜欢你。我不想你在旁边。”

 

“我知道，”Draco道，“但你肯定可以在打破契约那么短的时间内容忍我们的存在，对吗？如果没有我们你打算做怎么办呢？”

 

“使用你们的人偶，”Potter冷冰冰地回答，“我听说有头发和碎指甲黏在里面最灵验，应当懂得这种事的人告诉我的。”

 

_Granger_ ，Draco本能地确定，但无论如何，他只是骇然无语地瞪着Potter，直到后者厉声说，“ _怎么？_ ”Draco不得不无视幻影移形离开的冲动。

 

“那是很危险的黑魔法，”Draco耳语，“如果改进过的仪式有哪里出了错，伤到人偶，鉴于它们与我们之间的联系， _我们_ 可能也会受伤。”

 

Potter没有回答。他只是站在那里，眼睛瞪得很大，眼神也很阴郁，Draco深吸了一口气，而后不管不顾地开口：

 

“ _真有_ 那么糟吗，试着与Severus合作？”听见声音里诱哄的调子，他打了个哆嗦。他憎恨使用这种语气，尤其是过去几天他对自己如此自信、如此自得，但时不时地，他又确实像注定要和Potter打交道，“我是说——有时候我们必须能信任彼此。”

 

“我信过你一次，”Potter道，“我信你们两个能挺过仪式，别让它那么糟。在此之后，我承受的却越来越多，没人该忍受那样的折磨，哪怕对方是他的——”

 

他顿住了。Draco一直等着听见那个他心知必然会紧随其后的词，也已准备好为此发抖，但Potter就那么站着，瞪着他，仿佛拒绝把该由 _他_ 说完的话说完的人是Draco，而非相反。Draco不解地摇头，终于说，“强奸者？”

 

Potter啐了他一口，一大团唾沫令Draco向后退去。待他再度抬起头，Potter已经幻影移形走了。

 

_好吧，真是无用功_ ，一开始，Draco这样想，他独自幻影移形回家，经过时瞥了一眼Severus实验室禁闭的房门。他等一阵再告诉他会面的事，因为Severus只会为他们俩都没成功幸灾乐祸，而Draco眼下不怎么想听他说那些。

 

但他的思绪停留在那个谜团上，漫不经心地思考着，将之与他早前的想法联系在一起——关于Potter钢铁般的决心并非面对一切最好方式的那个，待他重又坐在藏书室里，面前还架着一堆书时，他想他懂了。

 

Potter想要横冲直撞地闯过所有磨难——仪式、牺牲、强奸、找个办法打破契约。但那也意味着他无法停下甚或慢下脚步，否则他就不得不去思考，甚至不得不去努力自我调整，去 _感觉_ 。

 

Draco点头。Potter尚不曾允许自己从除他本人对Draco和Severus的厌恶及憎恨以外的角度考虑那次强奸，因为他觉得那会令他软弱。或者，愈加软弱。

 

Draco犹豫了很久，才动手做他想到的下一步。但说到底，最坏的可能也不过是Potter寄回一封吼叫信罢了，而他本就很恨Draco。何况，有那么一点点、一点点最模糊的可能，这一举动会带来转机。

 

_对不起，_ Draco写道，又等了漫长的几分钟，看会不会出现更多灵感。最终，什么也没有，因此他只是加上， _我希望事情能有所不同，因为我们是受苦了，但你受的苦更深，_ 便走向猫头鹰棚屋。

 

Draco目送那只鸟飞出视野，钢铁山在脑后闪着微光。

 

*

 

_对不起。我希望事情能有所不同，因为我们是受苦了，但你受的苦更深。_

 

这些词句让Harry觉得咽喉中的空气都冻结了。他将便笺撕成无数小条，旋即在上面施了个 _Reparo_ ，于是碎纸片聚合在一起，他也能注视着便笺回落到桌上。他用双臂环抱住自己，在Black藏书室里来回踱步。Ron与Hermione几个小时前便带着些书回家了。

 

如果他们在这里，他们会安慰他的。又或者他们会说——

 

Harry窒息般地笑了一声，瘫倒回椅子里，过去几天他正是在这张椅子中坐了无数个小时，与Hermione一同埋头修改废约仪式。她 _绝不可能_ 明白Malfoy的话带给Harry怎样的感受。她只会满怀希望地说起道歉与和解，以及它说明到底，Harry的 _强奸者们_ 也没那么糟。

 

瞧。他又想了那个词。

 

它彷如一头有钢铁利爪的苍鹰猛地撞进怀里，但Harry打心眼里不在乎。他能面对那个词、征服它、将它抛诸脑后，因为被两个简简单单的音节凌辱是多么 _可笑_ 。

 

凌辱，像那时他们的双手碰触他的全身上下，像他不得不感觉他们在他 _体内_ ——

 

Harry想吐。他设法赶在呕吐前将一只面盆召唤进藏书室，感谢Merlin，因为他知道自己根本撑不到Grimmauld广场的任何一间盥洗室。

 

_那_ 也够可笑的。Harry不弱。如果想的话，他应该能控制他的喉咙和舌头——压下反胃的冲动，还有他的腿——让它们走路时在身下打直别发软。他——他被区区 _反射_ 打败了。多愚蠢。

 

他不会。他不能。他 _不能。_

 

他感到心底深深扎根的决心，便将决心啪地一声甩在问题脸上，犹如将意志抛进与契约的交涉。他还在这里。他还清醒。他不要做Snape心目中的孩童，也不要做Malfoy心目中的受害者，不要做他朋友们眼中被强奸的处子，在那以前甚至连床都没上过的胆小鬼。

 

Harry手一撑站起来。他要证明他的秉性、他 _选择的_ 道路、他与契约讨价还价都要达到的未来。

 

他要成为一名傲罗。

 

这就意味着他目前有一份更重要的工作，胜过修改什么该死的契约仪式、或是与他的契约伴侣共度好时光、或是随便什么Hermione这会儿看到他会觉得他应该去做的事情。傲罗队伍中还有个叛徒等着他去找。

 

Harry转身，忽略胸中的绞痛。没什么大不了的，不疼，很快就结束了。说不定只是契约对他的决定有反应。 _不重要_ 。他不允许它重要。

 

他没有选择，只能前进。否则，他不如干脆缩成一团就照Lestrange兄弟的愿望让脑浆被惊恐压得从耳朵里渗出来算了。

 

他迈出一步——

 

无声的爆炸摇撼全身，无比猛烈，以致他的第一个想法是有人像Rabastan和Rodolphus攻击安全屋那样幻影移形通过防护咒进入了他的房子。他疯狂地环视四周。

 

片刻后，Harry发现爆炸来自内部，一种清清楚楚的撕裂感剐下他的胸膛正中。他低头，看见衣服和皮肤都裂开了，如同有人曾拿着一把刀将它们切开。

 

疼痛在刹那后到来。

 

Harry跌倒在地，蜷缩起身体，魔杖紧紧攥在手中。他勉力从咬紧的牙关间挤出能补充血液及阻止他流血而死的咒语。他施展不出永久闭合伤口的治愈咒，又或是避免他弄脏地毯的魔法，但他狂乱地将思绪保持在他 _尚能_ 记得的咒文上，用意志力迫使它们出口。

 

他以前也抗争过契约，那次他赢了。这回他也会赢。

 

他堕入极度痛苦的漩涡之中，接着，相同的撕裂感在背部中央开始，他被黑暗吞没。


	9. 钝化钢铁之山

**_Chapter Nine: Dulling the Mountain of Steel_ **

**_第九章：钝化钢铁之山_ **

 

Draco正打着盹，突然觉得像有人在上方伸手拉扯他的整个胸廓，试图将它扯出身体。他倒抽了一口气，坐起身。如果Potter在契约的奴役下感受到的是 _那种东西_ ，Draco无法理解他怎么能忍受得了。

 

倒不全是痛，但那感觉不断重复，Draco苦着脸，蹒跚着从他在火堆前的沙发上起身。Potter出事了，把范围再说大一点，契约出事了。也可能是Severus，但Draco探出知觉，寻到脑中三杯茶分量的苦涩，分毫未改。

 

而当他看向那座钢铁山时，它比此前任何时候都更小、更钝。

 

Draco皱起眉，摇了摇头。“Severus！”他大喊一声，听见脚底下噼啪脆响，标志着一名Malfoy家的小精灵听见了他的呼唤，正将口信传给其递送对象。

 

他仍不得不等了几分钟——期间那只巨手又狠抓了他两次——才见Severus走上楼梯。“在，怎么了，Draco？”他问，仅有Draco大脑深层不断加深的黑暗显示出他憎恨被打扰，“又找到理由谴责我对契约的做法了？”

 

“说老实话，没错，”Draco回答。等待时，他施了个召唤咒，现在手中攥着几瓶魔药，包括能减轻痛楚和补充血液的。他缩小药瓶，放进口袋里，忽略了Severus眯起的双眼。如果Severus觉得恼火，那欢迎他随时开始酿制并为Potter提供魔药，“我想Potter有麻烦了。”

 

“我什么也没注意到。”Severus说，马上便满脸菜色，一只手捂住心口。

 

当他从最新一次不快的全身撕裂感中重拾呼吸，Draco扬起眉毛。“当然没有，”他说，“ _请原谅_ 我的冒昧。”

 

Severus向他怒目而视，但不情愿地回答：“非常好。你建议我们怎样找到Potter？他可能在防护咒后，我们未必能直接幻影移形到那里。”

 

Draco只盯了他一秒钟，想问他是不是在开玩笑，然而那感觉重又在体内汹涌，他当即决定情况紧急，没空浪费时间玩愚蠢的游戏。他向Severus伸出手：“我们当然是用契约找到他。它看起来无疑是想将我们拉向他，不是吗？”

 

Severus满脸厌恶地后退。Draco暗自觉得那神情更适合解剖弗洛伯毛虫而非讨论他们的契约：“如果我们那么做，它只会加强，将我们捆缚得更紧。”

 

“这可比让它 _杀死_ 我们糟糕多了。”Draco翻了个白眼。Severus张开嘴，兴许是想抗议，但这回Draco不待允许便径直抓住他的手，“我以为只要我们竭尽全力去想Potter，并对脑中的铁山集中精神，就能到达目的地。”

 

“多么值得信赖安全无虞的计划啊。”Severus冷笑，但当Draco严厉地看着他时，他闭上双眼。作为应和，Draco也沉入他自己的思绪，伸展知觉，探向前两个星期里他花了那么多时间苦思与诅咒的山巅。

 

一阵战栗，强度与力量都无法与充斥Draco肋骨的震荡匹敌，但本身便足够古怪。接着他们的足部从地面升起，有那么一瞬Draco觉得他们正飞往一整片由钢铁尖峰构成的地域。他不知道这会儿后退并对Severus承认这确实是个蠢主意会不会太晚。他一点也不想去 _那里_ 。

 

但旋转停止了，尖峰的映像也渐渐褪去。Draco睁开双眼，看见他们正站在一间藏书室里，壁炉中燃着微弱的火焰，无数敞开的书摊在桌上，他很惊讶那几张桌子还能撑得住。

 

地板上躺着Potter，浸泡在那么多鲜血中，Draco的喉咙都堵塞了起来。

 

Severus从他一旁飞跑过去，跪在Potter身边。Draco晃了晃脑袋，清空被控谋杀Potter的可怖景象，跟着奔上前，在Severus后方跪下，解除他携带的魔药上的缩小咒。Severus已经不容置喙地伸出手索要了。

 

“他出了什么事？”Draco低语。他猜测契约可能也试图移动Potter的肋骨，但看不见骨头的踪影，只有血。

 

Severus开口回答，但他的话被一种类似布帛撕裂的声音盖过。 _很厚重_ 的布帛。Draco怔怔地看着一道伤口在Potter背心裂开，彷如一只强大得不可思议的手轻松地探过去，将一片肌肤从另一片肌肤上扯离。

 

Draco闭上眼。星星点点爆炸般的光芒自眼前闪过。他在战时见过些吓人的场景，但都是他能预测也能对付的咒语产生的效果。这个——他从没见过这种东西。

 

“Draco，”Severus的声音极刺耳，在他脑中每个角落里回响，无论是正常的部分还是被契约染污的部分都不放过，由此让他清醒过来，“我们 _没_ 时间供你昏倒。给我补血剂和止痛药水。”

 

“已经拿出来了。”Draco喃喃，但他懂得Severus的意思。他整理魔药，找到手头最强效的两种递过去。Severus将Potter翻身仰躺，挥动魔杖。药瓶被抽空，瓶内有色液体的水平面稳步降低。Draco知道他在以恰当的方式施咒让它们进入了Potter的胃部或是血管。

 

Draco咽了口唾沫，强迫自己看伤口。如果Potter只是不停地再度失血，补充他的血液也没多大意义。他从Severus脸上紧绷的神情知道他也在想同一件事。

 

“既然他是最一开始献祭的人，为什么契约还要惩罚他呢？”Draco低声说。

 

“我们 _都_ 献祭了，”Severus纠正，但并非过去几天里使用的尖刻语气。Draco几乎宽慰地辨认出他双眼的缓慢眨动与落在Potter身上时的抽离光芒。Severus被激起了学术上的兴趣，这就意味着他们或许能救Potter的命，也通过救他救他们自己的命；Severus以狂热的决心追求他的一切学术热情，“但我们是获取祭品的工具，Potter却是提供者。而我想——你或许已经注意到契约正力图迫使我们在一起。”

 

Draco克制住他想发出的怀疑笑声，只是点了点头。他不理解Severus想说什么，不过，Potter身上暂且没裂开更多伤口，呼吸也稍稍容易了些，虽然他也没显出恢复清醒的迹象。

 

“因为他恐怕是消极了，”Severus继续道，小心地挑选措辞，“他在当时没有——像我们那样参与。能一路坚持到他那个程度需要巨大的力量与勇气，”听见Severus赞扬Potter，Draco张口结舌，但Severus没看他，“但他不像——我们那么主动。”

 

“主动强奸他。”Draco说。他并不完全明白他为何要说这几个字。和Draco不同，Severus不曾从他自己的愧疚中逃开。但无论如何他还是说了。

 

Severus凶猛地怒视他，但点头：“他也拥有那种撑过契约继续他人生的决心，在我们脑海中由一座铁山象征。比我们的符号更大。我相信契约在从他那方索要更多承诺的讯息，更多某种类型的参与。”

 

“所以我们要怎么帮他做到呢？”Draco垂下眼凝视Potter，摇了摇头，“他这会儿甚至都没有 _意识_ 。我不明白契约怎么还能指望他做任何事情。”

 

Severus的脸色变得沉郁，他拔出魔杖：“如果对他使用摄神取念，也许我可以接近他、劝说他找个办法与契约——贴近些……停止怨恨它吗？”Draco不记得上次听见Severus把这种事当作问题提出来是什么时候，“我不知道，但可能是最大的机会。”

 

Draco凑过去，忽略Severus看着他的样子，一只手按住男人的手腕。“如果你像我们强奸他的身体一样强奸他的思想，”他说，“那他再次信任我们的机会也会消失。”

 

“你能 _别再用那个词_ 吗？”

 

Draco也不记得上次听见Severus的嗓音这样拔高是什么时候。他选择当它是个积极信号——他总算将Severus拖出了自致的隔绝，让他考虑他们行为的后果。Potter不是唯一一个可能因忽略契约而受伤的人，“让我们试试别的吧。也许，我们不用求助摄神取念或是咒语也能唤醒他。”

 

“怎么做？”Severus放低魔杖，但仍通过眯起的双眼审视Potter的身体，仿佛是没在该死的时候死掉的他导致了每一个问题。

 

“通过契约。”Draco比了个手势，不得不承认他在同一时间感到了一点反常的受用，与希望他们两人一同被传送到Potter身边时异曲同工，“和我一起吧，Severus。”

 

Severus扣住Draco的手，固着在他身上的怒视中有炽热，但是愤怒的炽热，绝非欲望。Draco一边低头，将注意力再次集中在脑中的高山上，一边想，他只好忍着了。

 

*

 

Harry四下张望。他漂浮在一大片玫瑰、橙黄与灿金中央，周围有如夕阳西下的天空，还是特别美丽的那种。他摇了摇头，不知道在做什么，也不知道身在何处。

 

他还记得因突如其来的伤口躺在藏书室的地板上血流不止。然后他就到了这里。

 

紧接着，他扮了个怪相。当然；他之前就应该想到的。契约。大概是它送他到此地的吧，指望着把这个地方用作某种精神牢笼，直至他投降，顺从它的心意。或许是再像个娼妓似地躺下来任Malfoy与Snape享用呢，他认定。他交叉双臂，尽可能背对日落的天宇，但它似乎延伸到了身周的每个角落。

 

旋即，他飘往相反的方向，眨了眨眼。新的东西出现了：一座看上去纯粹由钢铁铸成的三角形山峦，它高高耸起，以致Harry惊讶还有活物能在上面生存——又或许根本没有。他用意志推进，漂流过去，期间不得不提醒自己这个地方只是他的思想、他想象的造物，一个方便契约在企图操纵他的时候存放他的所在。

 

靠近一些后，他才察知这座山放射出的熟悉感。他想，如果伸出手，他定能透过它感觉到一股律动的魔力——那魔力正属于他自己。他可以肯定，这便是他那部分的契约出现在Snape与Malfoy心灵中的影像。

 

Harry微笑。想到他的决心呈现出这种形态，他感到很满意。也许他俩很快就会放弃迫使他顺服的愚蠢妄想，还他个清静。

 

_Potter_ _！_

 

这么看来，也许不会，Harry恼火地思忖，转向呼唤声的方向。它充溢脑海，但似乎也在天空附近回荡。唔，说得通，既然天空就是他的思想。Harry摇摇头，沉默地表示拒绝，重新倚靠在铁山上。它冰冷却又抚慰人心。如果他弓肩塌背，它能教会他如何挺直脊梁。

 

 _Potter_ _，别犯傻了。_ 虽然第一声呼唤似乎没有情绪没有性别也没有音调的起伏，这一声里却含着Malfoy的牢骚味儿， _如果你不从契约导致的这场昏迷中醒过来，你会死的。你已经流了很多血，我们不能确定不会有更多伤口裂开。_

 

Harry微微冷笑。“你们俩根本不在乎我受了什么苦，”他大声说。他或许可以像他们对他说话那样与他们无声地交流，但他不想。感觉太过亲密，而他与他俩曾经的亲密程度已经超出了他这辈子能忍受的极限，“你们担心是因为契约可能也会杀死你们，你们不想死。”

 

 _那和你的感觉又有什么区别呢？_ Malfoy的声音第二次响起，只是比Harry目前为止听到过的都要成熟。 _你如此想与契约交涉就是因为你渴望活下来做个好傲罗。你亲口告诉我的。但如果在这场昏迷中死去，你不就放弃了为之奋斗的一切吗？_

 

Harry咆哮一声，重又让脊柱紧贴山壁，警醒自己。那绝对的冷、那彻底的寒经由每一次触碰渗入皮肤，那才是他所需要：“我宁死也不向你们屈服！”

 

 _我们不要求屈服，_ 一个听起来很像Snape的声音说，只是Harry不知道为什么。他从未听过男人保持如此精妙的中立语调。不过，鉴于只有两个人在这里和他说话，而他已经听过了Malfoy的声音，他猜觉得那声音是Snape也顺理成章。 _我们要求达成一致。你的生存本能。接受。_

 

Harry昂起头，尽力高声说话，好让那两个明显在云雾后的人能听得一清二楚：“我 _永远_ 不会接受你们提供的任何东西。”

 

 _哪怕是活下来的机会？_ 又是Malfoy，Harry估计那杂种也在竭力让声调听上去不含感情色彩， _和我们一起，你还有机会调查契约发现其本质并让它消失。没有我们，你什么也没有。_

 

Harry想踱步，但认为那可能会削弱他的姿态和不被发现的几率。他深深吸了一口气，单是呼气声都够得上一声吼叫，而后咬着牙说：“我打算在仪式中使用人偶，我告诉过你了。我他妈的不在乎对你们有什么危险。你们强奸我的时候也没在乎过我的感受。”

 

瞧。如今他可算对施暴者承认他身上发生过的事了。Hermione会感到骄傲的，他这样认定，仍然抬头直视天空，确信既然缺乏相反的证据，声音正是来自那里。

 

 _我对此感到抱歉，_ Malfoy的声音沉重地说。 _我知道不会有什么差别，但我真的抱歉。然而，若你要举行那个仪式，不论用不用人偶，你都得先从昏迷中醒过来。除非接受这个，你不可能苏醒。_

 

Harry尖刻地哼了一声：“你建议我怎么做？我已经在能力范围内取得尽可能多进展了。”

 

 _不，_ Snape的声音，灰尘般轻软而干涩。 _我想你没有。_

 

“是啊，你当然会那么想，”Harry摊开双手，“我还在等建议。”

 

声音沉默下来。Harry微笑，转回钢铁山。他早该知道。关键时刻他们一无是处。总得由 _他_ 来承担主动的角色，他俩则没用地缀在他屁股后面，简直像黏在鱼尾巴上的海藻。

 

他端详了一会儿铁山。它的光泽似乎确实在黯淡、在浑浊。Harry皱起眉头。如果它代表他的决心，为什么还会如此呢？他对活下去与贯彻目前的道路并未少执着一点。如果真有变化，也是相反。

 

随后他点点头，领悟过来。若是他在昏迷——像Snape和Malfoy宣称的那样，倒也合情合理——那末铁山的光芒消逝便是因为他生命垂危。倘或他想活着——在那一点上Malfoy说得对——他就必须找个办法结束伤口与休克。

 

他将手放在钢铁上，闭上双眼。可能没有影响，鉴于这片心灵世界就如铁山本身一般不真实，但这一做法可将他更深地隔绝在黑暗之中，也与铁山更紧密地结合在一起。因此他暂且继续下去。

 

透过山壁，魔法轻盈的律动越发持久稳定，Harry侧耳倾听。正是同一种力量、同一种意志帮助他活过了一个意图将他绑定给另外两个人并让他的脑浆从耳朵里淌出来的契约。就他所知，历史上还没有人真正做到过。从傲罗们尝试使用的那种 _两人_ 之间的心灵互通契约中幸存便足够困难，更别说Lestrange兄弟将他丢进契约圈时创造出的残缺之物。

 

如果他能挺过那个，那他也有资格不屈从他们之手便挺过这一契约的后续影响。

 

Harry微微笑了。他想他知道活下来的办法了，至于Snape和Malfoy，若是不想面对他死后契约的发难——无论会是什么——都只能接受。但两人都不会喜欢。

 

向他们的心灵探出触角时他想，必须承认，那加深了他的愉悦。

 

*

 

Severus透过半垂的眼帘探究Potter的身体，很满意他没有向Draco泄露情绪，但不满意于其余一切。

 

契约 _究竟_ 为何要对Potter造成这样的伤害？Severus依然觉得他的理论没错，契约是想惩罚Potter对他们的有所保留，也惩罚他的消极不作为。但伤口只会适得其反。Potter总不能在病床上和他们互动，更别提棺床了。或许，就为眼下他对他们退避三舍的态度，契约宁愿他死。

 

有过那么几次，Severus会承认他也有同样的愿望。但不是现在。

 

Potter很 _让人上火_ 。但Severus尚可敬佩他为让他们免受契约全效所作出的努力。那绝不异于英雄主义，只是被愧疚与对生存的纯粹眷恋驱使，而非视他们为人的尊敬。

 

问题在于，Severus不想要什么英雄。现在不想，以后也不想。

 

_你们有的。_

 

起初，Severus还以为那声音是他的想象。Potter从切断Draco借由契约交谈的尝试后就断了联系。Draco还在为此耿耿于怀，双眼恍惚，但现在他也猛地抬起头，像受惊的牝鹿般转往好几个方向。Severus迎上他的视线，他打了个激灵，点点头。Severus教过他尊严在任何情况下都无比重要。

 

 _倒不是说我想做你们的英雄，_ Potter的声音在继续，轻快又明亮，相应地，Severus脑中的铁山也绽放出光华。 _但看来我只得却之不恭了。不过，你们可以分享一些负担，偿还一些债务。_

 

“怎么做？”Draco沙哑着嗓音大声反问。Severus正要责备他不用心灵对话，Potter接下来的回答便清清楚楚地表明他能听见他俩。

 

_向我屈服。_

 

Severus能感到拒绝携巨力自他这头气势汹汹地涌向契约。Potter没有与之争斗，也没试图说服他。他只是从Severus面前转身而去——一种如那山转身而去的感觉——面向Draco。

 

Draco舔了舔嘴唇。脸白得像羊皮纸，但声音柔和而平稳：“你希望我们让你强奸？”

 

从Potter那里传来的强烈厌恶令Severus哽住了。如果与他此刻的感觉有相似之处，他总算明白为何在Draco脑中代表他的苦涩总让男孩抱怨食物的味道。

 

 _不，_ Potter厉声说。 _我不是在说强奸。我说的是将我自己交付给你、将我的身体和童贞交付给你随心使用的方式。我需要挣脱这场昏迷，但我需要精神力量。我希望你能将它交付给我，任由我使用，而非让我从你体内抽离。那应该是契约会赞许的积极举动。_

 

Severus啐了一口，毫不在乎痰液落在Potter宝贵的藏书室地板上。这和Severus得出的理论相同，关于契约中积极与消极方的那个，但很不幸，得出了大错特错的结论，整个弄颠倒了。Severus想都不愿想这会对他造成什么后果，再次让他的拒绝流淌过去。

 

但接着他明白过来，尽管他能听见Potter的话语，代词“你（们）”却既可表单数亦可为复数，而Potter刚才只在和Draco一个人交谈。从铁山倾泻出的光线指向看，那一点再明显不过。

 

Draco阖目，颔首，垂下头，伸出一只手，仿佛靠与Potter十指相扣能唤醒对方一般。

 

 _不，_ Potter说，话语里的温柔令Severus在膝头攥紧双拳。 _让我自己拿就好。哪怕举起你的手对契约而言恐怕也太积极了一点。_

 

Draco再度颔首，放松地看向地板。一秒过后，他弓起脊背，屏住呼吸。Severus纳罕把自己的血流干到底能有什么 _快感_ 可言——

 

接着，他亲眼见到——最清晰触目地见到——让Potter如阳光般席卷Draco全身、索取自愿给予的力量代表了什么，铁山上焕发的光彩明亮得不可思议，Severus的指甲掘进手掌，手掌掘进大腿。

 

Potter睁开双眼，如梦方醒般向天花板眨了眨，转过头。他脊背与胸膛上的伤口已经开始愈合，肌肤蠕动着相互交织，Severus努力迫使自己仔细研究，以便往后更好地理解，但做不到。

 

“谢谢你，”Potter对Draco说，伸出手想抓住他的手。Draco也颤颤地睁眼，凝视Potter，“我不知道这会否终结契约对我的惩罚，但我想它让安抚契约和采取必要手段摆脱它都容易了不少。”

 

他们俩似乎谁也没注意到Severus起身冲出了房间。


	10. 勇往直前

**_Chapter Ten: Straight Ahead_ **

**_第十章：勇往直前_ **

 

“你可以回家了。”Harry说，抬起头，看见Malfoy大步走下楼梯。Snape已经去了别处。Harry才不在乎是哪儿呢。他本来就打算一吃完便让Grimmauld广场的防护咒找到他把他踢出去。幸运的是，Kreacher察觉到了他的情绪，为他送上了一份能用牙狠狠撕扯的近生牛排。

 

“你确定你没事吧？”Malfoy站在厨房门口打量他。这让Harry记起曾几何时，凤凰社的某些成员也以相似的目光注视他，他苦涩地笑了笑，咽了口唾沫。总有些事经年不变，譬如认为Harry Potter是个疯子。

 

“我再好不过。”他说，“留点补血剂下来，不到三小时我就活蹦乱跳了。”

 

Malfoy似乎想问问题，却又勉强闭上了嘴，但Harry不关心是什么问题，只是继续吃着。Malfoy终于点点头，转了个身，仿佛他用脑子想一想就能让Snape如影随形地跟在他身后一般，“Severus去哪儿了？”

 

Harry花了片刻专注于脑后那片盛满Snape的情绪并因而发着光嘶嘶作响不断搅动犹如全世界最古怪茶壶的区域。“他在试着做些关于契约的研究，我想，”他说道，“那就意味着他还在楼上的图书室，或者是走廊另一头的那间。”他伸手一指，有些厌恶他的确定感更多源于契约而非对十二号平面图的了解。

 

Malfoy一言不发地点点头，转身走开。Harry冲着他的背影皱起眉头，接着叹了口气，补充：“谢谢你跟我合作救了我的命。”

 

“是我们三个的命。”Malfoy转过头说，“帮你并非什么无私之举。我想Severus这会儿也该明白了。”

 

Harry扬起眉毛，但没有回答，不确定Malfoy是否想听他回话。相反，他注视着男人离去，一边吃了一口牛排。也许Malfoy和Harry一样对Snape越发恼火了吧。唔，那Harry就让他去说服Snape好了。毕竟，他更擅长些。

 

同时，Harry对契约的本质也有了更多头绪。并非所有契约都能这样将人送进他们自己的大脑，并在不同的思想之间提供精神交流。他会把线索猫头鹰给Hermione，让她自由调查去。

 

又同时，他自己也有调查得做。Malfoy成功让他记起了他想要活下去的主要原因之一：成为一个好傲罗。目前，这就意味着找到那名叛徒。这是他的复仇方式，尽管不可告人，但完全正当合法。

 

Harry的手在叉子上收紧，他和自己较了许久的劲，才重新平静下来。

 

他不在乎 _未来_ Snape和Malfoy可能会强加在他身上什么狗屁负担。他想要契约滚蛋，但现在他明白将之当作他的最高目标是大错特错。只与契约作斗争、只想着他有多憎恨那东西仍然是在让契约控制他的人生。

 

何况，哪怕不能直接达到目的，他也可以通过找到将安全屋泄露给Lestrange兄弟的傲罗惩罚那些让他承受契约的人。说不定还能让他找到两个Lestrange。

 

Harry从嗓子眼里轻轻哼笑，切开剩下的牛排。若引领他走向Snape与Malfoy渴望无比的复仇的是他的策略——训练所学，而非Slytherin们珍而重之的天生狡猾——可不是很 _有趣_ 吗？

 

*

 

Severus听见Draco走进图书室，站在他身后，但他没有抬头，仍盯着捧在面前的书。这本黑魔法书很是迷人，Severus听说过。不过，他还以为所有印本都在古早以前被毁。早该料到Black家族会自己留上一本，他忖道。

 

“Severus。”

 

他将头埋得更深，也没有转身。正是这种战术让Draco对他敬而远之，那些天里Severus窝在他的魔药实验室，而Draco则在图书室、餐厅和卧室之间游荡。它本该在这里也一样奏效，Severus不需要做太多。

 

可是Draco坐了下来，从桌那头伸出手，抽走了他的书。他的动作如此干脆利落，以致Severus只能张口结舌地瞪着他，等他反应过来，书已经被放回架子上了。

 

“我们得谈谈。”Draco平稳地说道，双手交叠。Severus知道那是为了阻止它们颤抖，但这并未让他感觉好些。他俯身，逼近，沉下脸。Draco打了个哆嗦，“你是要听听我对契约背后的理论怎么想，还是打算像个小孩儿似地生闷气？”

 

“不论谁从我经历过的事情里活下来都不可能再被叫作小孩儿了。”Severus咆哮以应，而Draco则冲他冷冷一笑，这举动完全出乎意料，Severus怔怔地眨了眨眼。

 

“当然不能，”Draco说，“除非他表现得像个小孩儿。你说你认为Harry必须再次向我们屈服。唔，你说对了。契约是有积极消极方。但它喜欢轮着来。这回得由Harry来担任积极方。既然能证明你的理论正确，你干嘛那么反对借给他你的力量呢？”

 

话语在Severus嘴边挣扎，但只是因为他不相信Draco不是已经知道了原因，且不愿饶恕他说出口的苦楚。然而，Draco就那样注视着他，没有动作，也没有声音，因此，Severus不得完成这份工作。

 

_一如既往。_

 

可Draco在Potter窃取他力量时弓起脊背的记忆又在他脑海里盘旋了，且Severus知道那个时刻是他将分内事丢给了他人。这全然无益于缓和他的脾气。

 

“我没办法向任何人屈服。我屈服过，那时它是生存的必需，也是我自己愚蠢选择的后果。”他没有触碰胳膊上的黑魔标记。那一点，至少，他料想Draco可以理解，男孩自己毕竟也有一个，“但既然战争已经结束，我不会再屈服了。而且这件事无关我的选择，是Lestrange兄弟强加到我头上的。”

 

Draco严厉的目光迎上他的视线：“你以为Harry的选择权比你多吗？”

 

Severus闭上双眼。他不愿讨论那小崽子做过的事。它制造了一份太沉重的债，他永远也还不清：“我无法屈服。它有违我的天性。”

 

“我想它也有违Harry的天性。”Draco说。Severus这会儿才真正注意到他一直在用教名称呼Potter，震惊地睁开眼。Draco凑上前，几乎是脸对脸地说道，“或者说，我们脑海深处的那座钢铁山如是表明，除非，你会觉得那是秉性 _柔顺_ 的象征。”

 

Severus向他低吼，然勉强摇了摇头。他知道不是：“但他还是选择了。”他说。

 

“他选择将顺从化为 _武器_ 。”Draco道，他的声音里隐含着一种古怪的情绪，Severus向自己保证以后有机会他要好好分析，“它昭示了他一旦下定决心可以做到什么程度，也昭示了倘若没有足够的理智他如今会沦落何地。”他的眸光再度向Severus放射火花，“为什么你做不到同样的事？”

 

“有足够的理智？”

 

“把顺从化为武器。”

 

Severus摇了摇头：“我的武器在其它方面。”从Draco投向他的怒视判断，他听上去没他想要的那么令人敬畏，“譬如，在我的智慧里，以及我可以独立展开以探寻契约本质的研究里。”

 

“如果你都不了解Harry进入他的思想后发现自己待在一个怎样的地方，你要如何研究？”Draco问。

 

“你们在我离开后谈过了。”Severus道。他不知道为什么这一信息令他觉得嘴唇麻木。他放松身体，靠在椅背上，揉按双唇，没有从Draco身上移开视线。就他所知，这是让Draco重归掌控的最好办法，可以让男孩明白他刚刚说了些什么胡话。

 

“是的，”Draco回答。他的面容仍显得无所畏惧，至少，与他过去几个星期里的模样相比足够勇敢。他没有从Severus面前退缩，而后者肯定他的目光足可令书桌崩裂，“我也不会告诉你，除非你同意我们必须合作才能让这个契约——终止、变形、弱化，无论我们能做到什么。”

 

“我可不觉得Potter会同意跟我合作。”这也绝非Severus愿意坦白的东西，但如果能用它作武器对付Draco，他会的。不费些力气可别想把Draco伸过来的手撬松，让男孩滚远点。

  
“是啊，是这样。”Draco赞同，再次打乱了他的步伐，Severus久久无言，直到Draco说出接下来的话，“我的意思是你我应当合作，也省得让Harry为我们能做的活儿劳心。”

 

“鞭策你做到这等地步的是愧疚吗？”Severus问，“你理应清楚Potter几乎不可能把你需要的——罪恶的宽恕给你。他已经讲得很清楚他怎样看待我们了。”

 

Draco轻哼了一声：“对，他说得够清楚。但我总能指望将他的担子分担些，我也不觉得他还想在契约上再花多少时间，至少不是和我们俩一起。我认出他脸上的表情了。他找到了新的目标，可以一往无前的那种，而契约没有体现出那一点。”

 

“你怎么可能相信你可以阅读一座山呢？”Severus问，“它只是单调冰冷的钢铁而已，没别的。”

 

“我说的是我可以阅读他的 _表情_ 。”Draco意味深长地看了他一眼，目光一直加深，直到Severus移开视线。他憎恨承认软弱，但Draco又一次继续说了下去，没给他回应的机会，“我很了解他，能意识到他在想什么，只是有时候，不是所有时候，微妙的细节也不行，但他准备追捕敌人的样子可一点也不微妙。”

 

“你几时在他身边转悠得连那些也知道了？”Severus对着架子上的书嘶声道。

 

“我们都是，”Draco道，从声音听来，此刻他疲倦极了。Severus脑后的愧疚几乎要影影绰绰地消失，但目前为止尚无其它情感取代，“学会阅读他的表情关乎生死，与我们学会阅读黑魔王的表情原因相同——却也相反。”

 

“我可没有你引述的这种天赋。”Severus仍盯着书。

 

“我不称之为天赋，”Draco说，“反之，它是任何经历过这场战争，哪怕经历时还是个 _小孩儿_ 的人都应当具备的能力。你也能做到，只要你别这么一心一意地非得在一面腐臭的呕吐物制成的镜子里看你痛苦的无用投影就好。”

 

Severus狂怒地旋身。Draco眸中的神情让他哑口无言。

 

“ _成熟点_ 吧，Severus，”Draco走出图书室，“跟上来。我们要走了。”  


*

 

“如果有需要请务必告知我们。”

 

Harry把顶嘴的话咽回肚子里，转而偏过头。如果Malfoy以为Harry会因为契约稍稍弄痛他就去找他哭诉，那他可就搞错了，不过，Harry必须承认没有Malfoy的帮助，他也不可能早些脱离昏迷，“我会的。告知 _你。_ ”

 

Malfoy似乎毫无疑议地接受了代词的改变；至少，Harry脑后没显出他不同意的迹象。Malfoy走出Grimmauld广场的前门，胳膊底下夹着几本Harry允许他外借的书。不论如何，若要在Harry排查傲罗里的叛徒时接手调查契约的任务，他会比Harry更需要这些。

 

“Potter。”

 

Harry让头部转过一个角度，专意地凝视Snape，但只是因为男人正站在旁边，且在Harry这么做之前都不像打算跟着Malfoy出门的样子。Harry微微暴露出牙齿。Snape的神情仍然警惕。 _很好。他该。_ 对比起Harry _想要_ 摆出的脸色，龇点牙实在再温和不过。

 

“你说得很清楚我们没什么可谈的，Snape。”Harry回答，“出去。”

 

“我希望——”Snape起了个头，随后任声音渐渐弱下去，或许是因为他在Harry的脸色中没看出一分半点的相信。本来也没有。Harry才 _他妈的_ 不相信Snape会自愿付出什么努力好跟他合作呢。有那么一会儿，他们沉默地站在原处，接着，Harry刻意夸示般小心翼翼地让到一边，在门里向Snape鞠躬。

 

Snape低低咆哮了一声，左手五指向掌中收拢。“你就一点也不为我们必须找到这一契约的解决方案而你不愿意跟我说话感到 _困扰_ 吗？”

 

“我倒是为我要求你向我屈服好让我脱离昏迷而你不愿意感到困扰。”Harry回应。他挣扎着克制住说更多、用更尖锐语气的冲动，摇了摇头。他所谓的契约伴侣只在他需要他们帮助时才有必要拨动他的心绪。眼下呢，他不需要，这就把它变成了一个单纯的权重问题，无需在他与Snape之间营造虚假的错综情感，“我因此明白你根本不在乎我想要什么—— _不管_ 我想要什么。如果即便是在我生命垂危而你本人也生死攸关之际，你都不愿意帮我，你又凭什么在其它时候帮我？”

 

Snape用陌生的目光端详他。Harry想那里面或许有那么一丝软化，但纵使如此，Snape仍未溢于言表，Harry则无意割让一寸土地。

 

“我在寻求复仇上多少算有专攻，”最终，Snape道，“倘或你觉得需要此类专精，跟我说。”说着，他从Harry身旁走到门外，尽管与Harry一样，他很小心彼此之间不接触。

 

Harry目送Snape离去，艰难地吞下一声嗤笑。对，当然。Snape想找Lestrange兄弟复仇，也就是说他会给Harry一些帮助——那对Snape可比对Harry重要多了。

 

可谁在乎呢？反而是Malfoy提醒了他什么才真正重要，提醒了他他选择为什么而活。

 

于是乎，证明他可以抓住背叛了他们的人必将令人满足——是凭借优秀的傲罗技巧，他受训磨练的那种，可不是Snape说不定会采用的黑魔法路子：血做的魔药、召唤黑魔法生物然后强迫它们追踪Lestrange兄弟、能扭曲思想让Lestrange兄弟返回安全屋或是他们洋洋得意折磨Harry之地的诅咒。

 

Harry晃了晃脑袋。他知道以上全部方法是因为傲罗训练有教过，辨认并且知道如何避免之类。如今，对他而言，它们比想要道歉的念头更加陌生。

 

他坐下，拿起Kreacher早前留在桌上的墨水和羊皮纸。他准备把傲罗司里所有 _可能_ 知道防护咒的人列一张单子，并据此排除一些。

 

他会一个人搞定，然后重新回到与Ron合作无间的时光，做回一个普普通通的傲罗。他会把这件事抛诸脑后，只在契约像疾病般发作时再对付它。这是最好的应对方式。

 

*

 

回家后，Draco将自己锁在藏书室里。他知道Severus可能会试图和他谈话，而他不想谈。当然，部分是因为Severus这么孩子气，如果他还不想以平等的姿态与Potter见面商谈的话，那他可以滚蛋了。要是明天早晨他能稍微理智一点，Draco届时再与他讨论。

 

考虑到对方是Potter，他很可能不会。

 

Draco猛地吸了一口气，闭上双眼。他接受，但仍需要时间与Severus保持距离才能处理好它。

 

也才能处理好别的事。

 

Severus尚未对Potter抽取Draco力量的瞬间说一个字，Potter也不曾。Potter或许并不知道Draco内心深处对此是什么感觉，只了解他的——Potter自己身体的角度。为此，Draco原谅他目前为止的行为。

 

然而，这并未让Potter通过契约从Draco那里补充他力量时烧灼的感知好受一点。

 

那是最纯粹的 _欢愉_ 。

 

倘若阳光能烤干一个人，Draco大约会相信那便是他的感觉吧。只不过，他对阳光能否烤干人一无所知，故此，他也不知道二者能否相比。

 

但那感觉就是如此啊。站在炫目的光线正中央，沐浴着令人战栗的温暖，他知道那温暖随时都可能燃得更炽烈，随时都可毁灭他，于是他也不断自问接下来它要从他身上攫取什么，自问它会否就在他站在这里傻愣愣地张着嘴不断自问这感觉的时候将他消耗殆尽。

 

Draco对他跟Severus说的话深信不疑。要得到征服契约的任何一点力量，他们都必须与Potter合作。所以他才从Black藏书室里拿走了那几本黑魔法书。

 

可他同样也想就这么坐着，把那欢愉、那不得不二度体验的欲望紧紧拥抱，深深回味。

 

也回味这样的念头：强奸之时Potter对他们的服从，无论多么必要甚或被Potter用来对付契约本身，都绝非愉悦的经历。从契约中受益最多的人，是Draco。Severus还在假装他的清醒不是值得一提的奖赏，至于Potter……

 

Draco闭上了眼睛。

 

Potter可能会对他说他放任契约影响得太深了，Draco认定。Potter似乎什么也不在乎，只关心从这件事中活下来的最好办法以及追踪傲罗中的叛徒。痛苦搅乱过他，但他不去想。他可以将它放下。而那毕竟是 _他的_ 痛苦。也即是说Draco应该也能做到同样的事。当Potter活了下来，且似乎丢弃了一切伤痛的表象时，基于痛苦去怜悯他不也算是一种冒昧吗？

 

Draco咽了口唾沫。不管怎么说，他这样觉得。Potter永远也不需要知道，要是Draco试图和他谈这种事说不定还会生气呢，但Draco无法控制他的感觉。

 

他看向从Black藏书室里带出来的书，抱起臂。Potter提到过靠将人偶或者真人放在传统情况下媚娃及多余伴侣的位置修改废约仪式。就Potter给出的有限暗示，Draco的理解是它因能拉伸契约使之移位并由此迷惑契约而起作用。Potter说过契约不喜欢人们转换角色或是取代彼此的位置。

 

问题是，那正是他们为让Potter脱离昏迷不得不做的事。这就意味着他们可以转变位置。

 

Draco不是说要把他自己的身体呈给Potter强奸，但他想看看他能否偶尔替代Potter作为牺牲的角色，替代一些天也好，或至少是下回契约想惩罚谁的时候。如果能让它在三人间传递，那他们会更有可能活下来。Potter实在不可能每次都承受惩罚。

 

他叹了口气，拿起书。有Severus会容易许多，可Draco暂且还不准备让他帮忙，所以他最好快点开始。

 

*

 

Severus低头凝视着面前书页上的笔记，蓦然紧闭双眼，将前额埋进手里。

 

根据Potter所说的契约如何将他拉入其思想以及它也能令他们在Potter至少处于无意识状态无法用双耳听见他俩时互相交流这一点，Severus想他或许可以将契约收入囊中。他做到了。

 

而如今希望比任何时候都更加渺茫。

 

他啪地一声合上书，用力得架子上的药瓶哗然震动。


	11. 夕阳般的道路

**_Chapter Eleven: A Road Like Sunset_ **

**_第十一章：夕阳般的道路_ **

 

Harry恼火地扭动头颈。他这会儿能比之前更清晰地感觉到Snape和Malfoy的情绪，简直像水流涌进耳朵里似的。契约似乎认定他们——喔，他们中的一个——协助他脱离昏迷是增强他对他们感知的绝好借口。

 

“傲罗Potter？你还好吗？”

 

Harry即刻将注意力集中回面前的男人身上。他想Erasmus Johnson不大可能是背叛他的傲罗；身为督导员，他显然更愿意待在办公桌后而非战场上。但他与Harry怀疑的另外几名傲罗联系相当频繁。“好，”他回答，“要知道我在上次袭击里伤了头。脑震荡啊，那可是。我有时候还会觉得脑壳里隐隐作痛呢。”

 

Johnson扮了个同情的怪相，在椅子里挪了挪，去够办公桌边缘的一张羊皮纸。他和Angelina是亲戚，叔祖之类的，但Harry能看见他眼里的闪光。他 _热爱_ 八卦。他会到处散布这个伤了头的故事，也即是说，Harry可以指望有一大堆同情的目光和抱歉的话等着他了。

 

 _很好。_ 在这场狩猎中，Harry需要些东西来掩饰反常的行为。

 

“哦天，”Johnson倒吸了一口气，目光死死盯着羊皮纸——显而易见，那是一张便笺。他咽了口唾沫，抬头看Harry，接着重又看向便笺。Johnson不算什么优秀的演员，Harry高度警觉起来，“我——我恐怕得去和部长开个我自己都不知道的会了，傲罗Potter。”Johnson站起身，因桌沿撞上大腿打了个小哆嗦，“不过稍后我会很乐意与你谈谈你在增强防护咒上下的功夫。”

 

Harry向他礼貌地微笑了一下。那是他用来同Johnson谈话的借口：他想了解如何增强安全屋周围的防护咒，以防类似事件再次发生。“谢谢，傲罗Johnson。或许我明天来见你？”

 

他等待Johnson点过头，又轻轻揉着大腿一瘸一拐地走出房间，旋即为自己施了个幻身咒，尾随而去。

 

在傲罗司内幻身很困难，与魔法部大多数区域一样，这儿有许多人来来往往，没心思躲开他们看不见的家伙。然而，令在此隐形尤为困难的，却是训练有素的傲罗的眼睛，它们惯于捕捉与墙面不符的色彩与动作产生的细小涟漪，并由此认定确实有人施展了幻身咒，有必要先击昏再问话。

 

只是，与他班里的大多受训者相同，Harry早早便掌握了能令他迅速跟在目标身后的技巧，这种大而肢体灵巧的步伐可令他身上的咒语波动得不那么厉害，也可使会吸引眼球的动态不那么像人体移动。他成功抵达部长门口，Johnson恰好走进去，关上身后的门。反窃听咒语伴着一声细小的裂响开始运作。

 

Harry在防护咒旁单膝跪下，举起魔杖，直至杖尖距离它仅一两英寸。这是在Black藏书室花费大量时间的又一好处。他通晓了一部分可驱散防护咒的魔咒，它们曾为归属黑暗而被禁，但渐渐地，因并非傲罗工作中会遇到的更为显眼也更具伤害性的类型，又被大多数傲罗彻底遗忘。

 

 _难道你该偷听部长说话吗？_ 他的Hermione式良心质问。

 

 _是必要的啊_ ，Harry自己的良心回答，让它闭上了嘴，与此同时，他低喃出咒语。

 

咒语在防护咒中打开了一条微小的通道，允许Harry的魔杖探入，紧接着是他的身体、他的耳朵。它太小了，防护咒无从察知，正如它们也不会对一只苍蝇而非人类落在门上作出反应。Harry又施了个魔咒，防护咒从另一头打开，让声音传到他耳边。

 

现在他可以清楚地听见对话了。部长对他防护咒的威力颇为自信，他与Johnson并未试图压低音量。

 

“如此说来，您是相信没人会为这件事找我们的麻烦了？”那是Johnson的声音，听上去低沉而宽慰。从Harry接下来听到的吱嘎声判断，他躺回了座椅里。

 

“他们没理由这么做。”Leaping部长的嗓音则低沉而精确。Harry向来觉得就能时刻把握政治脉搏的层面，他是位优秀的部长，但话说回来，对政治手段 _如此_ 熟悉的人必定也有他的阴暗面，“没有迹象表明傲罗Potter在为他的伤与媒体联络。”

 

Harry咬住嘴唇，强忍下歇斯底里的笑声。 _当然_ 不。他不知道部长对那些“伤”了解多少，可是该死的，就算Harry愿意公布，他又怎么可能自愿跟别人说他被 _强奸_ 过？

 

“很好，”Johnson道，“我必须得承认，我——好吧，我很担心会有人指责我们没为傲罗Potter的安全采取恰当的预防措施。”

 

Harry往门边又凑近了一些，一只眼检视身周防护咒鸣响的状态及走廊那头的动静。防护咒仍嗡嗡作响，全无察觉他的征兆，也没人往这边来。

 

“傲罗Potter不过是承担了任何其他傲罗都会承担的职责，”Leaping说，“一项有风险的职责，他知道自己最终可能会陷入苦战。并且，Lestrange兄弟在折磨上是熟手。他完全清楚危险何在，我们也尽到了告知的义务。”

 

Harry想了想脑后那片思绪的星雨，克制住嗤笑的冲动。肯定没人告知他有最后会和他保护的那两个白痴 _缔结契约_ 的危险。

 

但是也再没人知道那件事。这倒是问题所在，Harry想。除非能找到将防护咒出卖给Rabastan和Rodolphus的叛徒，他没人可怪罪。没有人知道在仪式圈中发生的事有 _可能_ 发生。

 

“您说得对，先生。”Johnson有些颤颤地说道，“可是这些说他一个月都不能回来工作的谣言又是怎么回事呢？”

 

“Kingsley说那既是为了保护他，也是为了保护其他人。”Harry几乎能听见Leaping挥手的样子，“因为他目前与此案关系太过密切，且很可能在魔法部里四处探查。”

 

“他 _不能_ ！”

 

Harry眯起眼，往门边又靠近了些。 _你声音里惊恐的调子很有趣嘛，_ _Johnson_ _。_

 

“我知道，”Leaping说，“这里有太多腐败了，他会觉得自己有责任记在心上。我明白傲罗Potter是我们的宝贵财富，但我们更需要他在战场上逮捕罪犯和食死徒——他也早就表明他清楚如何将此事做到最好——而不是为那些天知地知的事到处巡视。”

 

Harry感到肌肉放松了些许。 _好吧。看来部长只是在担心一般的腐败和受贿——部里司空见惯的事。那算不上他包庇犯罪的借口，但或许和_ _Johnson_ _知道的内情不同。_

 

“很是，先生。”没错，Johnson听上去并未因此安心多少。

 

“如果Potter打算为该事业献身，他早就这么做了。”Leaping继续道，声音甚至比平常还要平静、缓慢，“如果他目前还没这么做过，那他以后也不会。也即是说，我希望你别再就此事联系我。”

 

有那么疯狂的一刹，Harry渴望告诉所有人契约的事。倘若说出来能让部长、魔法部、Johnson——所有出于某种原因担心他会调查内部的人失了分寸……

 

紧接着他摇了摇头，从门边退开，轻声念出能闭合身后防护咒不留下曾被打破痕迹的咒语。那种诱惑由契约本身提供，亦是同一个声音在他脑后耳语只要他向Snape和Malfoy缴械投降，并与他们合作一同研究，事情会容易许多。

 

他有能力抵挡。他有能力只遵从自己的意愿——他会的。他会做个好傲罗，会追踪背叛他的男人或女人，然后将他们上交。再然后他就重新去当个正常的傲罗，Ron的搭档。总而言之，这便是他全部的野心。

 

随便魔法部腐败去吧。那些事大概永远都不会变。比起Leaping对他所受的折磨视而不见，Harry对Johnson提起他名字时的惊恐更感兴趣。

 

鉴于Johnson尚未从部长办公室出来，且说不定还会开上好一阵子的会，此刻正是回去看看他能从Johnson办公桌上的文书里获得什么的完美时机。

 

*

 

“说出来。”

 

Severus小小地吃了一惊，从餐桌那边抬起头。目前为止，在家养小精灵们认为是合理用餐时间的两顿饭里，Draco泰半都忽略了他，Severus料想忽略战术会继续至晚餐结束。他觉得挺好。他可以花多点功夫思考之前的发现，然后重新退回藏书室或是实验室，接着思考。还是实验室吧，既然Draco似乎稳稳扎在了藏书室里。

 

“你指的是？”Severus问，看见Draco向前凑了凑，用拳头支住下巴颏儿，仿佛那只手紧攥的重量光靠自己承受不了似的。

 

“我知道你先前有发现，”Draco摇了摇头，“我脑海中的苦涩都泛滥了……像被泡在了没煮好的茶里。是什么？”

 

“我什么也没找到。”Severus是个卓有成就的撒谎者，虽然有些措手不及，但他想这个谎也能说圆，“我在考虑做什么一定能让契约崩坏，意识到什么也不行。”他将盘子推到一旁，以自觉很令人信服的挫败姿态从桌旁站起，“除非你能找到办法，我恐怕我们不得不忍受Potter的——”

 

“扯蛋。”

 

Severus猛地转身。“抱歉请再说一遍？”他问，声音变得深沉。即便如今他们的师生关系早已成为历史，Draco也不会随意对他说这样的字眼。

 

“我说， _扯蛋_ 。”Draco脸颊上浮现出斑驳的红，他也站起来，向前倾身，双拳抵在桌面。 _也许他不是随意说的_ ，Severus思忖，心脏跳得飞快，仿佛要脱离身体，“我知道你没说实话。我感受过你对这些的怨恨，你当时亲口告诉我你有那种感觉。这次不一样。深得多。为什么？”

 

Severus那根名为耐心的弦断了。或许，说到底，Draco理应了解、也理解他的绝望。

 

“ _Accio_ _《通往心灵之路》_ 。”他厉声说，一只手飞弹向外，任书从实验室径直飞入指尖。他花了片刻翻阅书页，随即点点头，将书转了一圈，轻敲他早前发现的章节。

 

Draco从餐桌对面弯下腰阅读。Severus忍不住别过脸。眼下他不想看Draco面容上非喜非悲的神情，也不想看他急切又坚决地想知晓他已无比熟悉的事实。他只想听见Draco狂怒咆哮的瞬间。

 

比诸其它，那或许最能让Severus重新读懂他脑后高速变幻的情绪之池，它曾被愧疚填满，如今却仍未固定成任何可以辨认的色彩或感情。

 

“等等，我不明白，”最终，Draco缓缓地说，声音仍比Severus渴望听见的要更沉稳、更冷静，“这有什么 _不好_ ？”

 

Severus转回身，双手锁在背后，神色也锁进面具之后。如果试图用声音以外的方式表达情绪，他就该爆炸了，他想。Draco对相关信息采用了大错特错的观点，而Severus或许应该料到。“你不 _明白_ ？”他嘶声道，“你不 _明白_ 我为何不欢迎一个能做到这种事情的契约？”

 

“不。”Draco仿佛信息会逃跑似地五指按住书页，抬起眼，“因为按这上面的说法，一个契约能将人困在Harry描述的那种精神场所里意味着它可以为我们所 _用_ 。除了强奸别人或是知道他们的感觉以外，”Draco的面容在发光，“我们还可以 _利用_ 它游历我们的内心、获得自我认知、客观分析我们的行为！书上说的就是这个意思。”他似个骄傲的父亲，用大拇指比了比卷宗，好像Severus没读过它，“我 _渴望_ 那种东西多久了？你知道我对自己在战争中的许多行为是什么感觉。有时候我畏首畏尾犹豫不决甚至他妈的什么也做不成。如果能有办法靠从 _局外_ 判断来知道某种做法是正确的——”

 

“通常情况下我会欣然接受那样的契约。”Severus打断他，喉咙发痛。全 _错_ 了。他不明白怎么会这样，Draco应该赞同他，应该站在他这边，可现实却恰恰相反，“但现在，你还怎么能说你想要它？ _嗯_ ？”

 

Draco茫然地瞪着他：“无疑契约 _暂时_ 还没到那一步，但书上说了它 _以后_ 会。顺便说你能想到用其想下过来查找而非专注在起源上很聪明。显然，鉴于它的起源极其不寻常，这儿没有一本书能告诉我们那个，但考虑到它的能力契约很有可能与这本书上描述的近似——”

 

“你这个 _白痴_ ，”Severus耳语，凑得那么近，Draco眨眨眼，闭上了嘴，“要从契约那里得到任何好处，要穿越我们精神中的道路分析我们的行为，要彼此心灵互通，甚至于，要在我们的大脑中构建一个能将其他人带进来随心所欲折磨的地方，我们必须 _与_ _Potter_ _合作_ 。”

 

Draco的脸色一时变得冷硬。紧接着，快得Severus即便能预知接下来会发生的事也来不及反应——他搧了Severus一巴掌。

 

Severus踉跄着，痛得嘶嘶吸气，抬起一只手捂住脸颊。Draco像用酸蚀刻了它，而不仅是他的指背。Severus可以分辨出伤处的皮肤会因掌掴变成鲜艳的红色，也可以感到他的血液仍因震惊而暴涨。

 

“拿着。”Draco召来一面镜子，扔给他。Severus在半空中摸索着接住，险些让它摔碎。

 

他可以看见他自己的脸，腮帮子红肿，双眼瞪得大大的，满是惊愕。

 

“我们两个谁是白痴？”Draco问，语气平板如镜，“是努力从这样的契约中获取几近无穷的力量并咽下对校园敌人旧怨的我？还是拒绝力量，也彻底拒绝契约，还好像有办法逃脱似地生着闷气只因为憎恨那个校园敌人的你？”

 

“Potter是 _我_ 校园敌人的儿子。”Severus纠正，酸液这会儿像沉进了喉咙底部。Potter让Draco也跟他作对？那个小白痴不该拥有的力量就没个头吗？“我对他的怨恨正当合理，是你想不到的久远。”

 

“可James Potter _死_ 的时间差不多和我活着一样长了！”Draco大吼。他的脸色终于变成了不均匀的粉，但无关Severus希望看见的原因。他拾起 _《通往心灵之路》_ ，近乎憎恨地怒视Severus，“如果你他妈的不愿意放弃你该死的怨恨，没问题，但如果你要让它阻挡你接受契约、挡住你得到力量的路，那可真他妈蠢得要命。在此之前，我从未想过你宁要复仇也不要力量。”

 

Draco携着书昂首阔步地走开。Severus凝视着镜中影像，看不见答案。至少，没有哪个答案最终不会归结到Potter让人们忠诚于他的狗屎运上——而那些人本该忠于Severus。

 

他说的是所有Potter。Severus仍能看见那一刻Lily转身而去，走进James Potter的怀抱……

 

他将镜子丢到角落，镜子碎了。

 

*

 

Harry绕着他的藏书室缓慢地来回走着。他的双手扣在背后，神情凝成恒久不变的愁容。估计Hermione不会愿意看到这幅景象，但这总好过他之前近乎狂乱的踱步。

 

时不时，他会怒冲冲地瞥一眼他在Johnson办公桌上找到的便笺，现如今被复制了一份，躺在他自己藏书室的桌子上。

 

终于，他放弃了冷静下来的打算，走上前去坐在桌旁，打量便笺。

 

没什么了不起的，但也绝非与部长晤面的提醒函——那是Johnson读到后马上说的话给Harry的错觉。相反，上面写着他的名字，Johnson的全名，底下则是这么几个字： _让他永远闭嘴_ 。

 

倘若Johnson什么也不知道，Harry在心里推论——自发现并复制过这张便笺以来他至少这么推断了五次——那便笺也就没有任何意义。因此，他一定知道些什么。

 

但另一方面，Harry非常肯定并没有某个巨大的傲罗组织知道他正在追捕向Lestrange兄弟通风报信的叛徒。这就意味着外边确实有一个巨大的傲罗组织打一开始就清楚叛徒的存在，也便意味着他们或许还知道 _其它_ ——

 

Harry感到他长出了獠牙。撕裂知道强奸事件的人并 _一忘皆空_ 他们的欲望无比强烈。

 

然而他即刻摇了摇头。他不希望有人知道，可治疗师、Kingsley和他的朋友们不就知道吗？如果他能忍受他们，他也能忍受消息传入一个更庞大的群体。他必须得将心神集中在目标上，别被小事分心。他要怎样利用这份便笺追索Johnson与那名叛徒之间的联系，又或者，至少是其他知道叛徒身份的人？

 

Harry的脑子里冒出几个疯狂的计划，包括比较这份便笺与司里其它所有便笺上的笔迹、对Johnson用摄神取念，以及，向Malfoy寻求帮助。呕。如果他堕落到那种层次，他 _可是_ 够绝望的。

 

到底，他选择使用他与Ron以前在有罪犯极为谨慎致使寻得通往其窝点的线索非常困难且并无特别理由需速战速决时使用的战略：引蛇出洞。Harry靠在椅背上，仔仔细细地审视便笺，而后开始模仿字母。

 

很难，因为他无法使用一种可直接掩盖他本人的笔迹使之看上去近似便笺上手书的魔咒；字母的样本量太小了。何况，他也不想被显而易见的伪装泄露身份。不过最后，他还是成功制造出了一份他自觉能奏效的短信。上面再度注明了他与Johnson的姓名，而后是留言， _来找我_ 。

 

Harry点点头。他准备将之送给Johnson，趁Johnson发现它的时候躲在附近，而后看看他会做什么。即便是惊惶之中的回信也有价值。Harry记得几个能让他在全司追踪便笺的把戏，尽管他只在没办法时使用。

 

话说回来，他提醒自己，他连Malfoy的帮助都考虑过了。

 

“Harry？”

 

Harry转身。Hemione的头浮在炉火中，看上去那么难过，Harry忍不住示意她过来。他不知道哪里出了问题，但比起勉强结束一次飞路呼叫，与她面谈多半能得到更多。

 

Hermione将书啪地一声拍在桌上，正挨着复制的便笺和Harry的新留言，让两张信纸扑簌簌地落在地板上。Harry不着痕迹地拾起它们，悄悄摆放到视线外。没人有必要知道他在做什么，至少不是现在。他想独自追捕，也正准备这样做。

 

“这是什么？”他问，低下头，瞪着Hermione重重砸在桌上的书。 _《通往心灵之路》_ 。标题在他看来全无特别之处。

 

Hermione的双眸盈满了泪水，她将书打开到做了标记的那一页，指了指。Harry弯下腰阅读。

 

_该契约之一大独有指示符乃是契约成员潜入其心灵后所见的夕阳色彩。他将发觉自己处于一片含有其本人象征且四面环绕日落天宇的景观中。象征通常具符号意义，包括……_

 

Harry草草略过。依多年与Hermione打交道的经验，他很清楚这不是她想让他读的东西。

 

_该契约是最为强大的感应契约之一。它允许契约成员从客观的距离外判断其行为，行为实施者似与之无利益牵扯。它令自我认知成为可能，容参与者如技巧高超的摄神取念师阅读旁人的思想一般在他本人的记忆中穿梭。若契约成员决心坚定，契约本身足够强大，它甚至可在契约成员间开启心灵感应式交流，或依赖契约成员于其心灵中开辟通往预定目的地的道路并一同在精神世界里循路行走而达成肉体的转移。该目的地与幻影移形坐标不同，在步行开始前无需得悉地点。如此种种，不一而足。_

 

Harry向后畏缩了些许。他立刻便想到了某个他希望能找到的地方：Lestrange兄弟目前的藏身处。但紧接着理智与思绪回笼，他转身面对Hermione。

 

“你害怕他们想继续契约，利用它的力量。”他平静地说。

 

Hermione攥着一小束鬈发，点了一下头。

 

“我不会允许。”Harry说。

 

“但他们会 _坚持_ ，”Hermione的的眼睛仍泛着过分明亮的水光，“他们会让你受更多伤害。我不 _想那样_ 。”

 

Harry抓住她的手，随后又想这还不够，于是拥抱了她。“我不会允许，”他在她耳际再度低语，“他们有多想要它都不重要。我会打破这个契约。我会保护好我自己。我向你保证。”

 

Hermione在他怀中颤抖。“我只是担心。”她喃喃。

 

Harry轻柔地、冰冷地笑了。他以前从未听自己这样笑过，但不论如何，他以前也从未有过这样的感觉。“你也不知道我说 _决心_ 杜绝他们再伤害我的可能是什么意思。”

 

_绝不可能。他们永远也别想从我身上得到任何自愿献出的东西。_


	12. 力量的许诺

**_Chapter Twelve_ ** **_：_ ** **_The Promise of Power_ **

**_第十二章：力量的许诺_ **

 

Draco注视着猫头鹰飞远，对自己说他不是个该死的 _小女生_ 。他没道理站在这里对自己咕咕叽叽，为一封礼节无缺的信忐忑不安。他甚至没道理为Harry的反应紧张。迄今为止，Harry显得很满足于逃避Draco，除非是有极端需要的时候。

 

_但我会满足于让他再逃避下去吗？_

 

Draco猜他的信——里面包括了从Severus给他看的那本书里复印的章节、一段对其重要性的阐释及一份见面进一步讨论契约的邀请——表明他不愿。他只希望Potter能领会其本意。

 

他焦虑地咬着唇，从窗前转身离去。他把猫头鹰打发走了，这会儿已经叫不回来。Harry，Potter——不管Draco该叫他的哪个名字——这会儿都将收到消息，他可以选择以任何他想要的方式回信。Draco只能坐等结果。

 

*

 

魔药过沸，数滴透明的液体从坩埚边缘小瀑布般落下，洒到地板上。

 

Severus垂下头，默然呆立了一阵。而后，他魔杖一挥，将坩埚与失败的魔药一并清洁干净，在靠近实验室窗户的椅子上坐下，向外眺望。此刻，施了幻术的窗户显现出的景观或许接近真实，一头白色的雄孔雀在庄园的花圃里绕着一头白色的雌孔雀跳舞，展开他的尾羽。

 

_若是我拥有契约的力量，我就可以隔开一段距离分析我对Potter_ _的憎恨，搞清楚它到底有多值，又有多不值。_

 

Severus闭上双眼。当他抬起一只手，他能感觉到Draco掴他的那巴掌仍在脸颊刺痛，而当他向后循脑中的契约延伸，他便遭遇了那座钢铁山的重量，与璀璨闪烁着的斑驳情绪，那是Draco的希望——亮粉色——与他的焦虑——明黄色。

 

甚至于，那些色彩还令他想起书里说的Potter精神世界中夕阳色的所在，想起它是如何证实了他们拥有的是何种契约。

 

Severus缓缓睁开眼。他从未尝试对Potter客观。战时，他的职责只要求他将情感克制在足以继续工作的范围内，而战后，他一直回避他。难道帮助他死敌的儿子活下来还不够吗？

 

_Lily_ _的儿子。_

 

Lily的 _处子_ 儿子，被他强奸，却能操纵契约，利用形势，将自己的贞洁献祭，其手段之精准、强悍、清醒，Severus只能远远欣赏。如果这么做的是Draco，如果随便哪一个他的前Slytherin学生取得这样的成就，他会寄封信去表达无限的激赏与援助之心。

 

Severus低垂下头颅。他不在乎这一刹Potter与Draco会透过契约感觉到什么。Draco或许会感觉到苦涩愈浓，但根据他昨天对Severus说的话，他无法确切了解那种浓烈所指。而Potter会知道，但他不在这里折磨Severus，他也不可能在乎。

 

Severus一向觉得他的狂怒应当应分，他的憎恨也应当应分，他才是对契约最理性的一个，哪怕是以他固执的方式。他们永远也不可能通力合作。干嘛要尝试？荒唐，愚蠢，纯粹是浪费时间。

 

然，如今他放任它影响了他的魔药。

 

不该是这样啊。没有什么曾干扰他的酿制，战争的纷乱不能，担任Hogwarts校长那年的压力也不能。魔药一直是他的桃源他的净土，从不曾被外界染指。

 

如今它却动摇了，他不得不承认他可能犯了个错误。如果无法拥有追求他净土所必须的澄明头脑，那末逃避契约也无从提供庇护。

 

Severus睁开眼，再度凝视窗外。雄孔雀在草地上轻啄，雌孔雀不知去向。他不知道刚刚发生了什么，不知道他们是交配过了，抑或她兴趣缺缺地离开。

 

他 _必须得_ 知道些什么，最终，他决定。到生命尽头仍在犹疑绝不可取，因为那种犹疑会——再一次——影响他的魔药。他站起身。

 

他感到思绪深处荡起微漪的透明空间自行溶解，其间的钢铁山崛起到新高。那感觉令人眩晕，Severus不由倒抽了一口气，双手扶住桌边。他纳罕刚才出了什么事。除了像肋骨试图穿透胸廓脱离的瞬间，这感觉是他通过契约体验到的最强烈的一次。

 

但没有答案显现，Severus皱眉。他得依靠Draco或是Potter两人来获取新闻，那可让人无法接受。

 

而如若他发觉某件事无法接受，那便也得由他来纠正。你不能总是指望Draco做明智的决定，那男孩顺服Potter的欲望证明了这一点；另一方面，你 _永远_ 也别想指望Potter，后者看上去宁死也不要指望他们。

 

Severus飞快地迈着步子，离开实验室，往藏书室走去。

 

*

 

Harry瞪着手中那张羊皮纸，被怒火烧得头昏脑涨。紧接着，他将纸揉成一个球，抛到空中，拔出魔杖。

 

火焰在飞至半空的纸球上翻卷。不过数秒，它便消失了，连残余的灰烬都被火舌吞噬。Harry上下挥动魔杖，喷吐热量，用他魔力的威能吸纳残片，哪怕最微小最微不足道的部分也不放过。

 

他终于垂低魔杖，确信那封信再不剩下什么可污染Black藏书室。他的手剧烈颤抖。

 

他想哭。他想吐。他想做好些事，其中大部分他都不会容许自己放纵，他想用意志钳紧他的肺他的胃他的所有不服从的内脏与肢体。

 

 _某种程度上，该死的仪式圈对我也有好处，_ Harry想，缓慢地来回踱步，重又冷静下来。 _它教会我没有什么事我做不到。哪怕是劝说自己在必要的时候向他们寻求帮助。哪怕是让他们转而向我屈服。_

 

但这回并非势在必行，他暗自惊骇Malfoy还想从他身上得到更多。他以为Malfoy明白他需要时间。既然他愿意向Harry屈服，那他也应该愿意让他一个人待着，不管他是不是和Hermione找到了同一段文字。

 

蓦地，记忆让Harry微笑起来。Malfoy试图做食死徒或许不灵，但他仍旧是个Slytherin。力量吸引他们犹如腐烂的臭肉吸引蛆虫。他当然会“建议”Harry与他合作好将契约的力量化为现实。一旦他读到那玩意能带来的好处，他就不会再作它想。

 

 _他们满脑子就只是能索取什么，_ Harry思忖，踢了一脚桌腿。没动，倒是伤到了他的脚趾，他细细品味着脚上烧灼的痛。 _从来不是他们能给予什么。或是能他妈的_ 别去管 _什么。_

 

他抱起臂，合上眼。他必须决定是马上就回复Malfoy还是再等等；要不要告诉他多亏Hermione的研究技巧他已经知道了Malfoy找到的信息；还有要不要——

 

旋即Harry睁开眼。他欠Malfoy什么了？凭什么就得立刻回他呢？出尔反尔的人是Malfoy，是他抛弃了Harry _以为_ 有可能达成的共识，为力量赤裸裸的吸引力转投他向。

 

他 _不_ 欠他的。他也 _不_ 欠Snape的。他们强奸了他。或者，如果你觉得Harry _同样_ 也不该向他们复仇，想换个角度，那他们是和他一块撞上了霉运，然后活了下来。无论如何，那不意味着他们中的任何一个在事后得和彼此有什么关系。

 

Harry点点头。他不会回信的。也许那样的话，Malfoy最终会明白Harry有多不在乎这个契约又有多不关心他能从中 _得到_ 什么。也许等Harry想摧毁契约时，他甚至会更加合作，因为那就是说他已经放弃了获取力量的打算。

 

 _要不是后果严重，那份力量倒是可以诱惑到我，_ Harry对自己承认。能找到Lestrange兄弟也能与人隔空对话的力量……

 

但仅当他们是他信任的人。现实是不可能了，并且，它还会分散他的注意力，让他不能专注于他真正的目标。

 

他转回头，继续计划不知不觉靠近Johnson的办公室留下便笺的办法，很高兴自己将信毁去了。如此一来，它甚至无法躺在他旁边，用Malfoy愚蠢的自私嘲弄他。

 

*

 

“你为什么要把那些资料寄给他？”

 

Draco靠在椅背上，端详Severus。“不论如何，你为什么要管呢？”他问，“你已经说得很清楚不想与Potter有任何瓜葛了。”

 

Severus垂低视线，凝视放在藏书室桌上的双手。Draco眨了眨眼。唔，这可比他想的要好多了，至少不全是嚷嚷。现在就等着瞧Severus是真的改变了想法，抑或这只是某种软化Draco或试图劝服他去接近Potter的古怪计谋吧。Draco毫不怀疑但凡有办法能让他无需直接对付Potter，Severus会渴望契约的力量。

 

不过，Draco可不当传话筒。书上说得很明白：要获取那样庞大的魔力，契约所有参与者必须合作。他们两个一伙、还有一个在旁边看着可没用。

 

“我今天熬坏了一剂魔药。”Severus说。

 

Draco等啊，等啊，等他说更多。良久，他道：“那又怎么样？那怎么就够让你改变想法了呢？”

 

Severus抬起头。“是胡椒提神剂，”他道，“不是实验魔药。”

 

Draco愣愣眨眼。“你一剂普通魔药都没熬坏过？”他知道在实验魔药的问题上，坩埚与药瓶损坏分属寻常。然而，他也一直以为Severus偶尔会和其他所有人一样状态不佳，毁掉一剂普通的魔药什么的。

 

“从我成为魔药大师以来就没有过了。”

 

Draco怀疑地瞪着他。好吧，这种事倒是有可能说服 _Severus_ 。Draco只是不觉得他们能指望它说服除了 _他_ 以外的任何人。譬如说吧，Potter，大约只会嗤笑两声。

 

“我不想要这个契约，”Severus的目光牢牢固着在Draco脸上，“哪怕如果有更容易的途径获得，那力量只会诱惑我。但越是反抗它，我的样子越让自己不喜。我 _不_ 希望成为一个连魔药都会熬坏的人。我本该有足够的自制力，但我没有。”

 

“要成为有自制力的那种人可能有容易些的办法。”Draco说完，等待回答。

 

Severus冲他冷笑，这至少证明他还是Severus，不是被魔像[1]制造商弄出来的廉价复制品。“你以为我对困难一点概念也没有？我知道我要受难了，譬如失去耐心，譬如失去睡眠，以及试图说服Potter听我说话当他没理由——”

 

“以及，你没想过Potter会受什么难。”Draco用手指轻敲Severus面前的圆桌，姿态尖锐得让Severus吃惊，“问题就在这里。你太关注 _你_ 会付出多少代价、 _你_ 会经受哪些不便，你甚至没想过这会给Harry带来怎样的问题。”

 

“你能别自作主张地决定叫他的姓还是名吗？”Severus再度冲他冷笑，拢起长袍的褶皱，仿佛以为Draco马上就要抓住它们似的，“很让人分心。”

 

“远比不上你连Harry可能付出什么都不考虑就指望让契约起作用让人分心或者说烦心。”Draco道。

 

“你为什么那么担心 _他_ ？”

 

 _而不是我_ ，脑后的苦涩与最后一个词的重读如是说。Draco翻了个白眼：“如果我们疏远他，那从契约里活下来或是改造它让它为我们所用甚至打破它都会被搞得难如登天。看来你即便对与Potter合作开明了一些也还是打定主意要把他从等式里完全忽略掉，既然如此，我也不指望你能 _明白_ 了。但若是你还一意孤行只想着自己会付出代价，那我们什么也做不到。”

 

Severus陷入沉思，他的瞳孔放大又缩小，好像虽不能真正窥探Draco的思想，他也极力要看看这番话有多少是因为关心Potter，又有多少是因为关心契约能起到实际 _作用_ 。Draco向他露出一个暴躁的笑容。就算Severus用了摄神取念，他也不可能找到答案，因为Draco本人也不知道如何解释他纠缠的动机。

 

“姑且说我相信你吧。”Severus道。Draco一个字也没说，但Severus皱起了眉头，像是契约在他脑海中显现的形状发生了改变，“为什么我们要花费比必需的最低限度更多的力气与Potter合作？他表现得很清楚他不想从我们这里得到任何 _善意_ 。”

 

Draco咬住舌头，避免说诸如“ _赞美_ _Merlin_ _，多么明智的问题_ ”之类的话。“他在生死存亡之际接受了我的帮助。”他说，“我想我们有必要有理有据地向他证明让契约发挥它本该起到的作用从长远来看对包括他在内的所有人都更好。最终，若短期内他能与我们合作，长期而言他需要我们在旁的时间也会缩短。”

 

Severus沉下脸：“不可能，任何强力魔法，契约都要求我们三人一同施展。”

 

Draco摇了摇头：“我们可以学会如何操纵它，如此一来就不必了。但那的确意味着短期内更为密切的合作。”

 

Severus斜睨了他几眼：“你发现了？不止是希望？”

 

“你没读完整本书。”Draco从桌对面探出手，用力戳了戳Severus的胸膛，男人晃了晃，咕哝了一声，因为他真是受够这样了，“而且我有什么 _可_ 希望的？跟我联手的不是关心他的魔药胜过我，就是宁愿死也不要让我帮忙。”

 

Severus没有畏缩，但Draco想更多是因为长期实践而非他不受伤。喔，随便怎样，去他妈的。Draco在为了活下去赤身肉搏呢。那里边可不包括照顾Severus的感情。

 

_或许包括照顾Harry_ _的。_

 

但鉴于Harry还未回信，Draco也没办法知道。

 

“好吧，”Severus道，“但就算我给Potter写封和解信之类的玩意难道他就会信我了？我估计他更有可能直接撕掉。”

 

“我已经处理过了，”Draco说，“他还没给我的信答复，但话说回来，我刚寄出去。咱们就等着瞧他要怎么做吧。如果他不回，那我们再决定接下来由谁跟他交流、具体该说什么。如果他回了，那我们就以此为起点。”

 

“我还是更愿意让你承担与他说话的任务。”Severus一脸苦相，“我发觉在他面前被迫想起我欠他的东西——令人恶心。”

 

“你还一个该死的生命之债都不欠他的呢，”Severus吃惊的视线飘向Draco，后者全无笑意地笑了笑，“ _听_ 。要是他说他接受我们的帮助，我们都必须得心甘情愿地同他合作。光是我说愿意没用。他已经知道了，因为是我在你不愿的时候向他屈服。你必须 _也_ 那么做，否则他会肯定这是个阴谋然后果断拒绝。”

 

“就算当时我说 _好_ 他也不可能会信。”Severus道。

 

Draco站起身：“比起对我们，契约更多地对他传达了我们的情感、动机和行为。如果你——在合适的时机——向他解释你活下来重新拥有足够清醒的大脑好酿造你魔药的欲望，他或许不会喜欢，但会接受。”

 

“那就必需得把我自己袒露给他看了，”Severus说，见Draco头也不回地往藏书室门口走去，他继续道，“多到不可饶恕的程度。”

 

“你不觉得我们看见的他也已经多到不可饶恕了吗？”Draco轻声问，走出房间。

 

*

 

Harry无声地作了个深呼吸。他不可能得到比现在更好的机会，再伺“机”而动可就太傻了。

 

他张开手，往假便笺上吹了口气祈祷好运，旋即用和平时给魔法部其他人传信相同的咒语送它起飞。

 

他藏在Johnson办公室门口的走廊里，便笺翩然穿过半开的门，滑入室内。Harry知道Johnson在里面批改文件，目前正是 _一个人_ 。他是不是一个人或许没多大关系，但Harry不准备冒险。

 

打开纸张细琐的窸窣声过后是静默。Harry隐藏在幻身咒下等候，魔杖安然垂在手中。如果Johnson转而试图飞路呼叫某人，他就悄悄摸上去偷听。如果他用猫头鹰寄信，Harry就截断。不过，大多数人会用另一封便笺回应便笺，或是直接去找寄信人，这就是说Harry可以把大半赌注都下在事情会按他希望的方向发展上。

 

接着，Johnson冲出了办公室，他面色苍白，从Harry身边跑过，奔下走廊，扎进通常被部里较低级的马屁精们所占据的办公室方向。

 

 _有趣_ 。Harry扬起一条眉毛，跟在他身后，仍是他之前用来避免旁人注意到有谁披着幻身咒经过的飘忽步伐。

 

Harry追上Johnson时，男人似乎在数门牌号，他的嘴唇与双手绝望地翕动。Harry皱起眉头，双脚一刻不停地游走。莫非Johnson与那个寄便笺的人之间还有联络员——一位中间人——而不能直接联系吗？哦，操。那就意味着更多追踪、更多时间、投入更多精力拟定计划试着抓住这位神秘人。

 

而Harry还满心指望着能触发他的陷阱，趁早完成复仇。

 

但Johnson终于在一扇小门前停下来，他深吸一口气，敲了敲门。Harry等待着。Johnson等待着。最后他举起拳头，重重敲击，门、墙包括靠在墙上的Harry都被震得一哆嗦。他匆忙站直身体，以防敏锐的防护咒探测到不应压在上面的重量。

 

门打开了。Johnson弯下腰，凑近某个Harry看不见的人，耳语：“我需要尽快见Morales。”

 

Harry感到心跳加快了。没错，这是位中间人，但有名字可是大大不同。 _Morales_ 。Heather Morales，司里的顶级傲罗之一，待Kingsley厌倦这份工作后无论对Wizengamot抑或傲罗头儿都是强有力的候选人。

 

他不知道她对他怀有什么怨恨，但话说回来，她本人可能也只是链条上的一环。或许她会指引他找到其他人——某个地位更高、他得罪过的人。

 

无论办公室里的人如何回答，Johnson都不太高兴。他摇了摇头：“我 _必须_ 得见。她自己联系我的。Potter逼得太紧了！”那张看不见的脸一定是让他小声些，因为他点点头，马上便压低嗓音，“拜托，我知道。可我必须得跟她谈谈才能决定我们接下来应该怎么做。”

 

看不见的人这回喃喃出声，Harry一寸一寸地挪近，足以辨出只言片字：“……希望你想一想那种可能。”

 

Johnson喷了喷鼻息，捋了把头发，仿佛拉扯它能缓和他的忧虑一般：“我可不觉得Potter聪明到能猜出谁在 _密谋_ 对付他，更别说其它内情了。”

 

Harry翻了个眼球都快转进颅骨的白眼。如果他们觉得他没头脑，干嘛还怕他呢？

 

他再次靠近，极缓慢地绕过Johnson的后背。他的角度就快能看见Johnson在和谁谈话了。那样很好，能给他链条中的又一环，或许还是会回到Morale那头，但说不定也有其它Harry此刻尚未意识到的环节与线头。

 

一道防护咒在他周围焕然苏醒，铃声大作，Harry险些跳起来。而后他压制住本能，转而滚向侧旁，同一时间光制成的银笼在他周围收拢。 _该死_ 。

 

那动作让他逃脱了笼子，但没能逃脱Johnson魔杖的射程。他是在惊恐中胡乱施咒，Harry想，但比这种情况下Harry预料的要好。Harry与昏击咒的侧翼短兵相接，不足以直接敲晕他，但足够把他放倒，使他失去行动能力。

 

他听见脚步声和Johnson的声音低语着 _“_ _Finite_ [2] _”_ 以解除他的幻身咒，但除了眨眨眼，稍稍扭动一下手指，他什么也做不了。

 

“ _操。_ ”片刻后，Johnson的声音百感交集地说道。

 

“是啊，我懂。”办公室里的人回答。Harry无法扭头看他，但从嗓音判断他知道那是个男人，“唔，这下可糟了。必须马上把他送去见Morales。”他顿了顿，补充，“重新击昏他。他还没完全失去意识。”

 

就在Johnson第二次举起魔杖之时，Harry聚集起全部力量，将头转过去了一点。

 

男声的来源水落石出。Theodore Nott，来自Slytherin，来自Hogwarts。

 

 _操蛋的Slytherin_ _们_ ，Harry思忖，这是他被昏迷咒狠狠击中之前的最后一个想法，然后他便不省人事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]魔像：Golem（魔像、假人、石人），希伯来神话中用黏土、石头或青铜制成的无生命的巨人，注入魔力后可行动，但无思考能力。  
> [2]Finite：咒立停。


	13. 黑暗之地

**_Chapter Thirteen: A Dark Place_ **

**_第十三章：黑暗之地_ **

 

Harry睁开眼，结果却发现全无差别。他仍躺在黑暗中，即便他扑扇了几下眼皮，将头左右摆动。

 

身旁有碾磨声，他放下了一半心，至少他的捕获者们没用感官剥夺咒。Harry默数到三，即刻往那个方向猛扑过去。他抓住了某样东西，相信是一只膝盖的边缘，而后那男人嘶嘶呼痛，向后退开。

 

下一秒，他在钻心咒的作用下痉挛，一定是无声咒。

 

 _你承受过更可怕的痛苦，_ Harry想，闭上双眼。 _契约试图将你的肋骨从身体里扯出来，那种痛更糟。你难受极了，但你可以承受这个。你不会给他们尖叫出声的满足感。也不会给_ _Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _呼救的满足感。你唯一能做的只有——_

 

诅咒骤然终止，另一个声音说：“对这种事我是怎么跟你 _说_ 的，John？如果他被搞坏，我们就没法从他身上得到有价值的东西了，你刚才给他施咒的时间足以把他逼疯。”

 

有人嘟嘟囔囔地怒骂，但声音很低，Harry分辨不出词句。他仍坚决地凝视黑暗，直到一束突如其来的光线从一根魔杖末端亮起，令他急剧地眨动眼睫。执魔杖的人俯下身，平心静气地端详他的面容。

 

Harry不认得她。她的脸像石头，头发像冰，至少颜色像。她细细审视他，冷淡的灰眸让Harry想起Malfoy。如果有力气，他早就咬她的鼻子了。

 

“他看上去没事，”女人说着，站起来，转过身向视线外那个施不可饶恕咒的男人摇了摇头，“倒不是说 _你_ 对此占了多大功劳，John。”

 

“你是谁？”Harry问，对自己肃然起敬——他竟还能控制舌头，字音没有立马变得含混不清。

 

“他说话了。”女人向他露出一个静静的微笑，笑容中有些被逗乐的意味。愈发恼人了，因她似乎并不恐惧Harry散发出的威胁，“你不妨叫我Ice。尚不知我真名的人都这样称呼。”她伸出手，像在感觉Harry的腿骨，那里映射着微光，又因钻心咒的余波抽搐。Harry专心研究这些细节，断定他被铁链束缚于地，铁链本身则被焊死在地板上的托架内。“你会好的，”她说，“没有骨折，虽说像他们那样把你拖过来，没有才是怪事。”她转头冷冰冰地横了一眼，大约是对将他拖过来的人，又或是不幸的John。有旁的人嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。

 

“你为什么要把我带到这里？”Harry问。

 

“哦，得了，傲罗Potter，”Ice重新面向他，“你应该已经知道 _那个_ 问题的答案了。”

 

“我离是谁将我出卖给Lestrange兄弟的谜底太近了。”Harry说，看到她微微一笑，那是McGonagall常为了在课堂上答对问题奖励他的笑容。它让他真的非常、非常渴望能一拳击中她的心口，哪怕它也令他溢满彻骨的寒意。

 

“是的，完全正确，”她应道，“不过老实说，他们可没能履行诺言……”Ice啧啧作声，站直了身体，“我猜除了等待我们没别的选择了。仪式还要至少三个小时才能准备好。”

 

“ _什么_ 仪式？”Harry憎恨他的声音颤抖飘忽，但他下一秒便咬紧舌尖，控制住了它。Ice答话时，一小滴血淌下他的口腔内壁。

 

“Lestrange兄弟本应在你身上完成，却没能做到的仪式。”她向远处走去，“永远别信任食死徒疯子。以后我会记住这个教训。”

 

“你到底在 _说_ 什么？”Harry在她身后呼喊，但她没有转回身同他说话，而考虑到他的声音和他自己在同样情境下会作出的举动，Harry也不好怪她。

 

他阖目冥想，专注于方才因大半精力都用来担心近旁数人而忽略的身体知觉。他可以感觉到肌肉的僵硬与寒冷，告诉他他已然躺在这片石头地板上许久。他可以感觉到后脑勺的疼痛，很可能是因昏击咒跌倒在魔法部的地上得来。他可以品尝到口中的干涩，至少让他宽慰他们不曾往他的喉咙中灌入魔药；这是一整夜不喝水时正常的干燥感。

 

他的眼睛蓦然睁开，更多光线开始在眼前舞动。Ice点亮魔杖，在这座大屋子另一头巡视，她正与一个大块头男人交谈，Harry想可能是John或是其余他之前看不见的人。他侧耳倾听，但除了“正方形”和“这次一定成功”外，分辨不出几个词。

 

_我该怎么办？_

 

Hermione和Ron不知道他去了哪里，伴着心跳如鼓点在胸腔与耳膜擂动，Harry接受了这个事实。他们不知道要先去找Johnson，八成也不知道Nott。只要他有机会发出守护神……

 

可他没有魔杖，在那些人拿走它之前，他也没有 _过_ 机会。

 

_Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _？如果关于契约的资料没错，他们或许能从远处与我交流。_

 

Harry大笑，并由是察觉到房间远端纷乱的动作是如何戛然而止。唔，可能的话，他可以假装发疯，看看能起什么作用。

 

_是啊，很对。即便我想利用契约的力量，即便我愿意依靠他们，我们也都需要在一起集中精神才能让契约正确运作。相反，我这儿有一个人想要力量可光靠他自己做不成，还有一个人跟我一样都不想与对方有任何关系。_

 

Harry咽了口唾沫，透过鼻翼吸了口气，点点头。

 

_此外，他们强奸过我。没他们帮忙我也能搞定这个。没他们帮忙我还安抚了契约呢——只除了上一次。_

 

Harry的大脑冷酷地转动，他沉下心，思索该如何逃脱。

 

*

 

Severus用魔杖轻触喉咙，施了个 _Sonorus_ [1]咒。他已经在藏书室、花园、Draco的卧房找过那男孩，他拒绝为找个人翻遍庄园这么大的屋子。

 

“ _Draco_ ！”他大吼，声音震耳欲聋，他甚至听见远处什么东西——大概又是哪座让人受不了的Malfoy半身像——被震倒的哐啷声，还有簇拥在周围的小精灵们惊恐的尖叫。

 

二层的某扇门打开了，Draco走到楼厅处，倚在栏杆上怒视他：“要知道，Severus，我邀请你来这儿作客的时候可没想让你毁了我的宅子。”他开口。

 

Severus忽略了。此刻旁的事都不相干，除了他脑中沉甸甸的重量，像代表Potter的钢铁山坍塌了一般：“你知道Potter有危险了吧？”

 

Draco苍白了脸，轻触额头。“原来是那样吗？”他喃喃，“我还以为是对付你让我得了偏头痛。”

 

Severus也忽略了这句陈述，因为他更感兴趣的是搞清楚Potter出了什么问题以便疼痛 _能_ 停止，他偏过头，向门口一指。“也许我们该去找他。在疼痛达到这种水平时犹豫仅会导致之后更严重的麻烦。”他伸出手，片刻后，Draco走下楼，皱起眉，挽住那只胳膊。

 

“他还是没给我回信。”Draco咕哝，“他可能会把我们的行为看作非法入侵。”

 

“倘或他只是不幸跌倒并在桌子上撞伤了脑袋，我会道歉。”Severus的声音里有一丝没费心隐藏的嘲弄，“但眼下，我们要找到他，这头痛让我连魔药都熬不了了。”他闭上眼，探索契约。它在脑海深处如鼻涕虫的尾巴闪着微光。

 

“总是你和你的魔药怎么怎么样，对不对？”Draco问，自己的声音里也带着嘲弄的意味。

 

“如果你认为Potter对待他的傲罗工作要少自私一点，希望你能提供证据。”Severus反唇相讥。

 

Draco张开嘴，但接着契约掌舵，他们的双脚离开地面。一秒后，Severus感觉到他们进入了一个更黑暗的空间，四面鸦雀无声——也即是说不久前还有过人类的喧哗。

 

他在他们周围施了个迷雾咒，拉着Draco一同矮身蹲下，恰在此时，第一发诅咒飞抵。

 

 _Potter_ _当然有办法在我们上次谈过后那点短短的时间里把自己搞成阶下囚，_ Severus思忖，摇了摇头，一边拽着Draco往右，直至撞上一堵墙。迷雾咒可以抵抗 _Finite_ ，这就表示在有人记起解除它的确切反咒之前，他们有几秒暇余。 _他哪次不惹上点倒霉事了？_

 

Draco在他的拳头里挣扎。Severus放开了他，他必须得先把精力放在自卫和脱困上，然后才有空操心Draco的安全。他施了个简单的定位咒，它直直指向对角，Severus开始猫着腰往那个方向快速行走，期间用了他知道的几个更简单的黑魔法来避开乱飞的咒语。

 

浓雾突然散尽，一个浅色头发的女人挡在Severus面前。她的骨架纤细而怪异，让Severus觉得他仿佛在哪里见过。她还平伸着魔杖。

 

“我恐怕不能让你营救Potter，”她说，“我们得先搞清楚上次出了什么问题。”

 

Severus的回答是一个昏迷咒，她抬起胳膊，咒语击中一条反光的细腕带，被她轻而易举地封锁。作为回应，她施了个切割咒，精确地瞄准Severus的脖颈。Severus偏转，但扬起眉。这可比他预想中的决斗对手更为高明。

 

“我说了不能让你带走他。”女人平静地说，魔杖向他足底石板一划。

 

Severus往外一跳，心知原地不动会被涡流吞噬，同时用力向她劈砍，女人不得不抽出时间检查身上有无伤口；Severus使用的诅咒无比锋利，可制造目标起初感觉不到的创伤。当此际，Severus飞跑向左、后向右，其他人的恶咒没能打中他，反倒伴着一阵刺目的红色火星击中墙壁。

 

一张网试图缠住Severus的脚，但他一跃而过，接着便看见前方有一片不同的浅发闪现。Draco正蹲伏——在Potter身旁，Severus想，契约在他内心鸣唱着铮然单音。

 

Draco转身盯着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，Severus沉下了脸。Draco还指望Severus能想出一条路逃离此地。但Severus不知道 _怎么办_ 。他试图用一个尖锐的手势向Draco传达，可Draco仍继续盯视，一只手扣住Potter的胳膊肘。

 

Potter身上的锁链太粗重，Severus在疯狂躲避面前女人发出诅咒的同时可以施的咒语都解不开。要是他有时间能 _集中精力_ ——

 

Draco俯下身，对Potter说了些什么。Severus不可能听见话的内容，但他无论如何还是听了，并且险些被又一张扑向他的乱网绊倒。他摇摇头，背转身。Draco和Potter必须得关起门自己想出如何利用契约作为优势。他还有仗要打。

 

*

 

“你觉得契约能打破你的锁链吗？”Draco听见他的声音，弱小而 _稚幼_ ，还发着抖。他不是故意要那样的，真的。他只想听到某个答案，某个能把Potter _解救出去_ 的办法。

 

Potter仰起脸，用那双平静的绿眸看着他，耸了耸肩。“我从没那样用过它，你寄给我的那节书里也没有这方面的内容。”他道，而后陷入沉默，静静注视战斗。

 

他是个傲罗，他或许想加入他们，Draco思忖，紧接着，他差点为没早点想到这个解决方案搧自己一巴掌。种种选择中，这或许是唯一能让Potter明白Draco是决心要帮他的做法。他举起魔杖：“ _Accio_ Potter的魔杖！”

 

它没有飞来，但左侧发出一阵咔哒声。Draco猛然转身。一只被固定在墙面上的铁柜几乎在铰链上跳动，有什么东西似要从里挣脱。

 

Draco往那个方向发足狂奔。

 

其中一名傲罗——或者随便他们是什么人——飞旋至他面前，男人唇纹冷厉，目光炯炯凝注在他身上，似是认真将他当作对手。Draco蹙眉。他习惯了人们因他是Malfoy且有着懦夫的名声而低估他，那正是他为数不多的真正优势之一。

 

“很抱歉，但我不能让你那么做。”傲罗说道。

 

Draco灵光一闪。他点点头，任握着魔杖的手垂落身侧，悲伤地叹了口气。

 

“我早就怕了，”他说，“怕我们不能就这么走到这里直接把Potter救走，可我们想用的计划就是如此，我们太信任Potter的运气，还以为今天能赢呢。”

 

他重又瞥了一眼巫师，看见他张大了嘴。说时迟那时快，Draco用 _Incarcerous_ [2]缚住他，跑过他身旁，奔向铁柜。

 

他没有那么多时间也没兴趣巧施妙计，因此早就磨刀霍霍准备好用爆炸咒将金属炸成一片飞舞的碎屑。他从乱七八糟的金属片里将Potter的魔杖丢了出来，那东西仍试图服从召唤咒，在他的拳头里拉扯着，随后平静下来。

 

Draco左躲右闪着跑回Potter身边。目前为止，似乎没有人察觉到他在做什么。他们都在专心对付Severus，男人又施了个迷雾咒，状况良好——Draco严厉地对自己说他 _没事_ ，因为在他的两名契约伴侣中，他只有时间和精力担心一个人。

 

此时此刻，那个人是Potter。

 

“拿着。”Draco道，将魔杖戳进Potter手里。他顿住了，注意到欢欣点亮了Potter的面庞。他这样真的好看很多，与Draco强奸的那个死气沉沉、眼神呆滞的男人如此不同。

 

他还没来得及从自己的记忆前退缩，Potter便将他的魔杖滑至最近的铁链下，释放出一道炫目的咒语光芒。Draco不认识那个诅咒，但他饶有趣味地注视着钢铁在它的威力下断裂，被整齐地截至一节链环正中。如果早知道这个魔法，他就可以把它用在铁柜上，也就没必要将手伸进一堆碎片里。

 

稍后他就问Potter，但愿能让他教给他和Severus _两个_ 。

 

Potter一跃而起，飞速扭头环视屋内，Draco想他在这个瞬间收进眼底的东西必定比 _他们俩_ 谁都多，事实上任何不经过傲罗训练的人都不可能比得上。现在人们纷纷开始转头，看着他们最危险的敌人脱离桎梏。Draco望见有几个人仍蹲伏在石板上，疯狂地工作，显然正往上刻着什么，但大多数傲罗已在他们前方排成一列，向Potter赳赳行来。

 

“Malfoy？”Draco从未听过Potter用如此冷静的声音说话。不论如何，他还是微微绷紧了身体。

 

“嗯？”Draco谨慎地问，Potter却只是带着一缕模糊的笑意继续注视着其余傲罗。

 

“跟在我身后。”Potter说，“陷进这种混战中心的时候，我并不总能分清敌我。”

 

Draco张开嘴想反对，想提醒Potter Severus正在面前这一大伙人里的某个地方，又重新闭上了。Potter这会儿很可能没那么多心思去管Severus。

 

数名傲罗立刻瞄准魔杖。靠后的那些开始吟诵长篇咒文，大约是因为觉得Potter不会先关注他们，有机会在前方的同伴保护他们时完成念诵。

 

Potter，他的神情超凡脱俗，大笑着用魔杖划出一个Draco生平未见的动作。

 

一座巨大的银石钟摆在接近天花板的顶部形成，它向一侧倾斜，于圆弧顶点向傲罗们弹射，末端是削金断玉的刀刃。一些傲罗及时闪避，一些没能避开。泰半被掀飞。Draco听见尖叫四起，也看见血花飞溅，还注意到钟摆抡至房间另一端，正重新回落，开始第二轮扫荡。这一次，鲜血愈浓。

 

Potter越过肩膀向Draco颔首，往侧旁一挥魔杖。钟摆消失了，Potter大步上去。“现在跟着我走安全了。”见Draco的脚仍牢牢扎在地板上，他回头补充。

 

Draco艰难地咽着唾沫跟上。他的大脑还在为那咒语疯狂转动，好奇它是不是黑魔法，又立刻打消——能召唤钟摆的咒语不像是魔法部会归在黑魔法底下的东西——而后认定他对Potter在哪儿学到它非常好奇。他不觉得是常规傲罗训练，否则别的傲罗中总有人会知道反咒。

 

这就是说，无论Harry Potter有多想扮出相反的假象，他都绝不仅仅是一名正常的傲罗、一名普通的傲罗，不仅仅是他那么努力呈现出的样子。

 

_了解到这一点后你又打算怎么做呢？_

 

Draco不知道。但他暂且将它放在一边，追随Potter走进房间里仍有傲罗在石板上削削刻刻的部分。即便一多半同伴已是鲜血淋漓，他们仍未停止。在Draco看来，那一则表明仪式需要全身心投入，一则， _也_ 表明任何试图阻止他们的计划都必须精妙无比。

 

*

 

_如果早知道魔法部给他们的傲罗安排这种程度的训练，我或许会多尊敬他们一点。_

 

Severus的思绪在他脑中如倦鸟般飘摇、俯冲、盘旋，几乎要坠落尘埃。驱策它们的寒风是他面前这名一直冷静击退他的咒语又以自己的咒语反攻的傲罗。她受了伤，胳膊上流下一道浅浅的血渍，但话说回来，Severus也一样，还更深。按他前额伤口流血的态势，他是靠着在双目上方快速施展的防水咒才没失明。

 

那女人 _一定_ 是名傲罗。她的动作很像，而尽管她没穿制袍，只披着一般环境下都不会显露身份的寻常棕袍，她站立的姿态却像穿惯猩红色制服。Severus知道这一点是因为最近，他才在Potter身上见过这种姿态与风仪。

 

那个念头搅动了怒气，也是 _那个_ 念头让他拟出了决斗开始以来的第一个清晰计划。Severus任怒气作燃料，佯装绊倒，单膝跪下。

 

那名傲罗不敢靠近，他们太过旗鼓相当，但她向他射去一个束缚咒。她不得不如此。即便认为他在使诈， _知道_ 他在使诈，她也有太多机会因他未算清绊倒的代价将计就计，把他拿下。

 

Severus侧身一滚，没有压住他的魔杖手，反用他自己发明却曾被用来对付他的魔咒回击。她陡然升到半空，头朝下用一只脚踝悬吊着，长袍耷拉至头顶。Severus趁还能瞄准时击昏了她。

 

随后他转过身，不知没有傲罗突然冲到他屁股后头是该感谢Draco抑或Potter抑或他们两个人。

 

身后的血腥屠戮、傲罗们攥着残肢按紧血淋淋胸膛的景象让他挑起眉毛。看来像是Potter学会了同时往多个方向、对多名受害者使用 _Sectumsempra_ [3]。

 

_又一个我发明的咒语，他从我这里偷走的。_

 

那股愤怒迫使他站起来，让他昂着首往前走去。房间后方仍有一撮傲罗，他猜可以在那里找到Draco和Potter两个。

 

他无声地盼望着那一刻。他会享受用言语将两人剥皮拆骨的机会，Potter是最一开始让他自己被俘，Draco是没来一同决斗——除非他在那段时间里做了什么有用的事情。

 

_几率并不太高。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]Sonorus：声音洪亮。  
> [2]Incarcerous：速速禁锢。  
> [3]Sectumsempra：神锋无影。


	14. 逼进与出手

**_Chapter Fourteen: Stalking and Striking_ **

**_第十四章：逼进与出手_ **

 

怪不得Ice一直在说什么正方形，Harry想。那正是他面前这些傲罗们往石头里雕刻的东西。不是圆——像许多传世的仪式那样，包括将他束缚给Snape和Malfoy的那个被毁坏的。一个完美的正菱形，仅散落着细小的石屑和岩片，在傲罗们一刻不停的切割中被刮去。

 

Harry本就想不到多少使用正方形的仪式，更不必说急迫到能让傲罗们继续忽略他和Malfoy而非奋起反击的了。好吧。他会给他们点别的事忙。

 

“ _Veritas_ [1]。”他喃喃，无视了Malfoy瞪大的双眼，魔杖在面前划出十字。Harry才不相信Malfoy不熟悉那个咒语，因此他也没有任何理由假正经地说教Harry为何知道黑魔法。

 

咒语如四散的露滴，薄霰般击中跪在地上工作着的傲罗们。其中一个直身坐在脚跟上，咯咯笑起来，余下的仍心无旁骛。Harry颔首。吐真咒并不常破坏注意力，被它扰乱的人多半不是最佳讯问目标。他大声问：“你们在设计哪种仪式？”

 

他们开口回答，形成一片嗡嗡的和声，答案彼此盖过，以致很难确定谁说了什么。Harry在双耳上施了个微调咒，仅倾听混乱当中的一个声音，说话的傲罗看上去最年长，因而级别可能最高，也更被Ice信任。

 

“……说我们需要一个仪式来理解。人人都知道你的伤疤但没人能 _理解_ 它。我们需要思索。需要知道神秘人是否有可能东山再起。你面对他时发生了什么？为什么独有你成功从死咒下幸存了两次？那样的事为什么不曾再度出现？背后究竟有何隐秘？”她向石板上的图纹垂下头，继续雕刻，自言自语地喃喃着问题，“如果你被正经放在一户魔法家庭而非麻瓜界，魔法部能从一开始就理解吗？要是战后我们马上就研究你会怎样呢？这不是最好的做法，但不得不为。”

 

Harry发出嘶嘶声，取消了微调咒。 _一个认知仪式_ 。倘或他们将他弄进菱形中央，结果与他的咒语在他们身上达成的效果并不会有多少不同。

 

“你会吐真咒，Potter。”Malfoy的声音那么低沉，即便他就在Harry肩膀后，要越过一堆中了咒的傲罗们的嘈杂声响听见他仍有些困难，“我印象深刻。”

 

Harry轻蔑地耸了耸肩：“很多人都会。”它本来应该使用得更频繁，但尽管能让施咒对象说出真相，该咒语却是通过摧毁对方的所有自制力做到。人们说的话没有方向，只会吐露任何思维表层的东西。吐真剂就好用多了，处于其药物影响下的人也会对直接的问题作出反应。至于吐真剂仅当自愿服用时才合法这个微妙的小问题，就更不消提。

 

然而话说回来，眼下的形势也没什么合法可言。Harry对在他的敌人身上使用略显阴暗的招数没有偏见，哪怕他们是不遵守规则的其余傲罗。

 

“他们想质询你的伤疤？”

 

“他们想做的不止如此。”Harry背向Malfoy，四下扫视以确定没有傲罗接近他们背后。眼中景象让他放松下来。即便Snape与Ice的决斗似乎业已结束。面前的男男女女们还在疯狂地工作，不过，若是没有别人要强迫Harry进入这个方块并施展必要的咒语，它也没有什么意义，“我猜如果他们只希望问题得到回答，我应该在神秘事务司才对。在认知仪式中，你可以对调查的任何问题获得 _客观_ 的知识。我会回答自己都不知道的东西。或者更准确地说，一个声音会透过我回答。”

 

“当然，我听说过认知仪式，”Malfoy道，“从没想过它们还能这样运作。”

 

“那需要许多帮助，也需要大量魔法。”Harry说，“大多数能实施它们的人都喜欢单干，或是认为可以用容易些的方式找到答案。”他转过身，“他在——”

 

“这里，Potter。”

 

Snape的声音和Ice给Harry的感觉一般冰冷。当然。Harry向他耸肩，转回头，比划了一下地板上的菱形，“你能辨认出它确切属于哪一种仪式吗？我只能认出仪式的种类。”

 

“你不介意向我寻求帮助？”Harry的眼角余光瞥见Snape单手按住胸，“伟大的Harry Potter愿意屈尊承认他本人并非全知全能？”

 

“有时候就连强奸犯也能有用处。”Harry拖着长音，向他露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

 

从Snape吞咽的方式来看，男人不得不压下了他的愤怒。Harry不在乎。被捕的人是他，但在整场对峙中把自己变成一个彻头彻尾混蛋的是Snape。他终于可在愤怒中支付代价，Harry则袖手一旁，礼貌而彬彬有礼，致力于将一切既成事实摆正。他也正是这么做的。他接受了Malfoy的帮助，甚至在必要的时候接受了Malfoy的信息与臣服。Snape才是不停冷眼旁观冲他讽笑的那个。就让Malfoy也瞧瞧吧。

 

*

 

Severus不想承认Potter大概是说到点子上了，因为这就等同于承认Potter有足够的智慧能扰乱他的心神。相反，他跪在被雕刻进石板中的菱形一旁，眯眼细瞧，默然试图解读它的含义。

 

Severus揭开它那层陌生而神秘的面纱所用的时间稍稍长了些，不过多半是因为它尚未完成，且数名跪坐的雕刻者截断了他的视线。而后迷雾豁然散去，Severus能看见顶端锯齿状的线条是如何弯曲，如何彼此相接。

 

“这不是方形，”他说话时没有看Potter的脸，因为尽管很想瞧瞧男孩的表情，他却不希望Potter知道这一点，“是一个五边形。”

 

“那个形状有什么意义？”

 

开口的人是Draco，这就意味着Potter在这场竞赛中没输。Severus暗自咆哮，重设脑海中的分数：“它意味着和在认知仪式中一样，他们意图禁锢你，问你问题。但他们也意图在事后重塑你，正如从他们切割该菱形的方式来看，它也正被重塑。”他随后转向Potter，因为尽管Severus厌憎坦白，但这比他们的小竞赛重要得多，“得出答案后，他们会掘进你的思想，然后重铸你思维剩余的残片，成为他们希望你成为的人。”

 

“这样我就没办法把他们的所作所为往外说了？”Potter的双眸瞪大了，但很平静。 _你还以为他一直都在面对这种威胁呢_ ，Severus思忖，“在我看来一个记忆咒简单得多。”

 

“记忆咒可被探察，有时甚至可以解除，由此揭示出其下的东西。”Severus说，“此外，除了简单的遗忘，它们并不能被用来影响其后的行为。何况就连魔法部的傲罗都应该知道你对夺魂咒免疫。”

 

他希望他对傲罗的嘲讽能激怒Potter，但想想俘虏他的人是谁，这种奚落激怒他的能力或许已经完蛋大吉。Potter转过身，若有所思地看着和Severus决斗的女人，接着又重新看向仍在往石板上刻五边形的咿咿呀呀的傲罗们。“是啊，”他说，“我看得出。我想我在魔法部内的调查是惹恼了谁，对他们来说能得到想从我身上获取的知识又可一并确保我不再那么做真是最好不过。”他转了转肩膀，或是想耸肩，又或是试图缓解那处的痛楚，“唔，谢谢你的帮忙。我会收拾残局，把他们带回魔法部，让部里决定该怎么处置他们。”

 

Severus瞪着他，但Potter似乎不觉得他刚刚说的话有多么不可思议。他温和地回望了一眼，转身昏击仍在制造五边形的傲罗们。

 

“你听见你在说什么了吗？”Draco问，大步走到Potter面前。Severus缓缓起身，从脚上掸去石末。也许他该让Draco做好他的分内事——对付Potter，“背叛你追捕你的人不正是来自魔法部吗？你怎么还能把他们带回去？”

 

“因为并非部里的每个人都与我为敌。”Potter回答得响亮而缓慢，仿佛Draco是个外国人，“总有些人是支持我的，能帮我搞清楚这些傲罗中谁真正恨我，抑或是腐败扩展得多深。此前我还没多少头绪，但现在我有不少人可以问了。”他转身要走，又掉头加了一句，“一个正派的傲罗就会这么做。这是程序。我是个正派的傲罗，所以我应该这么做。”

 

“哦， _扯淡_ ，”Draco的声音那么厌恶，Severus眨了眨眼，“你刚刚才在他们身上用了吐真咒，我确信没哪个傲罗应该知道那个咒语。你还用了个没人能反击的钟摆咒。你甚至没跑到被你重伤的人身边看看，确认他们还活着。别再跟我说你和其他傲罗完全一样，以后也不会有差别。听见谎话的时候我能分辨出来。”

 

Potter停下脚步。他站在原处，双臂交叉，接着转过身。Severus不由庆幸他把这场小竞赛留给了Draco去打。

 

“你无权定义我是谁，”Potter低语，“你不停地试图将我定义成某个应当很高兴与你们缔结这项契约的人，定义成一个无助的强奸受害者，而我 _两样都不是_ 。你有资格为我不得不用来拯救自己性命——还有你的，鉴于你蠢得跑来找我——的战术谴责我？”

 

“我没有试图定义你。”Draco道，双目灼灼，比Severus印象中自己的目光更凶猛。那个会从像Potter这样看着他的人面前夹着尾巴逃跑的懦夫Draco哪去了？“我是在试图阻止你局限自己。你以为只要你这么大摇大摆地回去表现得像个正常的傲罗就没人会质疑了？当你不得不带回尸体时会发生什么？那些制造仪式方块——五边形——的人供认你在他们身上使用了吐真咒又会怎样？你愿意一声不吭地承受他们强加在你身上的惩罚？万一他们把你踢出傲罗队伍呢？”

 

Potter的眼睛瞪大了，双眸幽暗无比，几可匹敌发色：“你无权定义我。”他重复，好像话语本身便是一道咒语。

 

“如果你不至少接受我们的帮助，我们三人都可能有危险。”Severus道，确定由他来插手的时候到了，“我们也不得不面对纵容你在我们见证下实施那些咒语的后果。如果他们审判你，我们或许不得不给出证词。”

 

Potter摇摇头：“他们不会那么做的。他们理解我被捕了，他们也理解我必须用尽一切手段逃脱。敌人太多了。我选择有限。”

 

“钟摆咒？”Draco问，直到此时Severus才将那些他原以为是被一个大范围 _Sectumsempra_ 撂倒的血淋淋的残肢与Draco的话联系起来，“你以为他们会接受你不得不用那种手段？吐真咒又怎么说？为什么不在夺回魔杖的瞬间派遣守护神求援，躲在你理应固若金汤的铁甲咒后面？”

 

Potter大声咒骂。Severus注视着他，屏住呼吸，心脏疯狂跳动。而后他吁出那口气，很对自己恼火。没错，魔法是在Potter周围聚集，像无形的闪电般噼啪作响，但让他自己表露出为这种事过分震惊的样子只会鼓励Potter继续这么做。

 

不，他必须得等待Potter小得惊人的大脑认清现实。最好是赶在他使用那股召集来向他们出手的魔力之前。

 

*

 

_他们说的话不可能是真的。_

 

但Harry可以想象他对一个为了逃跑屠戮多名傲罗的人是什么感觉，哪怕那人是被傲罗捉住。确实，钟摆咒大约是杀死了一部分捉拿者，而他浑不在意，也不曾看一眼。他们中某些人在得到紧急救治的情况下或许能幸存，但眼下已死于失血。他施咒的时候还在笑。

 

那些证据都可能对他不利。还有他早前对Johnson说他伤了头，以及他最近曾与 _数名_ 前食死徒为伍的事实。他们或许不会把他开除出傲罗队伍，但至少能确保他在很长一段时间内都无法再与平常的案子有什么瓜葛。

 

这不意味着他需要他该死的 _契约伴侣们_ 帮忙，可却意味着他不可能直接走回部里，然后如愿被当成守法公民对待。

 

而最操蛋的是，Malfoy在一件事上是对的。Harry施展钟摆咒的时候没想要做一个普通的傲罗。他只想着他有多么愤怒多想伤害那些反对他的人。于是便成了这样，而这会儿他才省起……

 

他转向被钟摆扫倒的一长列人。他看得出大多数仍在呼吸，但一部分已经失去了意识，至于那些缺胳膊少腿的？没有另外的人包扎伤口，他们根本不可能从失血中活下来。更何况他切断的还是那些人的魔杖手。

 

Harry闭上双眼。他能感到更多麻木的罪恶感在体内攀升。他不愿细想，但施咒的人是他，因此他也不得不想。他咽了口唾沫，不知道该怎么跟Kingsley说。这些傲罗他一个也不认识，但不认识不代表他们都是邪恶的。有些跟随Ice的领导也许只是因为信任，因为她是职业傲罗的象征。

 

“停下。”

 

Harry睁开眼，向后退了一步，刚巧避开Snape的触碰。Snape没有立刻放下手，而是站在原地专注地凝视他，一只手掌抬起，像要掴Harry一耳光。接着点点头，让胳膊垂落身侧。

 

“如果你开始哀悼你过去的行为，我们是做不了该做的事的，你知道我指的是什么。”他直率地说，“我们需要你帮忙编个故事，找个地方安放尸体，还得讯问活下来的人。”

 

“可我还是得回魔法部，”Harry低语，“我必须得回去。我必须为做过的事负责。”

 

Snape扬起眉毛：“你以为你进Azkaban能对我们的状况有什么改善？或者拘留室？又或者随便哪个为魔法部工作的人——恐怕也包括出卖我们的那些——都能轻而易举接近你的地方？”

 

“我说了会找到定位了防护咒薄弱处并将消息卖给Lestrange兄弟的叛徒。”Harry从Snape面前背转身，重又注视尸体。他不明白他自己的脑子出了什么毛病。他成功克制住了自己，没有在强奸过程中伤害两个侵犯他的人，而这些傲罗的威胁要小多了。他究竟在 _想_ 什么？

 

“当然，这就意味着你同意被自己的同事绑架，同意为他们对你所做的事被关起来。”Malfoy咕哝。

 

“我确实犯了罪。”Harry轻声说。他猜他能明白为何他们观点不同。他们不曾接受过傲罗训练，也不是施咒的人，“我必须去自首。”

 

Snape和Malfoy交换了一个眼神。Harry微笑起来，觉得能解读出眼神背后的心照不宣。“如果你们想制服我，”他补充，摆好姿势，必要情况下准备开战，“那后果你们不会喜欢。”

 

“我倒想，可惜我们的力量加起来也不能与你相比，再说若是打架，契约可能会使我们三人都受伤。”Snape的视线落回Harry身上，“我无意感受能将你禁锢在精神牢狱中的痛楚，尤其这回可能是直接而非二手。”

 

Harry挫败地冲他皱眉。他是可以同Snape干上一架的——事实上，说不定会很享受——可男人的论点实在很有道理。

 

“我不能不为此事付出代价。”他道。

 

“他们会吗？”Malfoy摇了摇头，“至少，在你反抗他们的时候他们正准备再次禁锢你。而且我能认出后排的几个人念诵的那些长咒语。他们不止是准备禁锢你，还准备折磨你。”他对着地板上的五边形和躺在四周沉默无语的傲罗们比划了一下，“如果Severus猜对了这个仪式的用途，他们准备做的比那还要糟。”

 

Harry又看了一眼与Snape决斗的女人。Ice。他应该认识她，认识能力那么出色身手那么灵活的人，但他不。且他仍不明白为何调查他的伤疤如此急迫，也不知道她是否真是将防护咒的秘密出卖给Lestrange兄弟的背后黑手，抑或还有同谋。

 

“那么，”Malfoy耳语。Harry吓了一跳，他没注意到Malfoy已经走到了一臂之远，“你容许我们将这些人带回Malfoy庄园讯问了？”

 

Harry向他也向Snape冷笑，后者走到Malfoy肩膀后，一动不动地站在那里，没有抱起双臂，也没有冷笑回应——老实说，平静得让Harry有点不安，乃至别过脸，改为看Malfoy：“如果你们自认为能从一打训练有素的傲罗嘴里挖出真相，那欢迎之至。”

 

“魔法部的吐真剂条例可没被训练刻在我们的灵魂里，”Malfoy道，“或者我们可以直接用吐真咒，像你一样。”

 

Harry叹了口气。当Malfoy说这种事的时候，他毫无悔意，只有疲惫——以及一点点当着Malfoy和Snape的面战胜这么多同僚的罪恶感，要知道这说不定让他们对傲罗训练的印象比之前更糟了：“好。随便。需要做什么就做吧。与此同时，我得回家考虑下该如何汇报发生的事了。”还有怎么处置Johnson和Nott，他俩不在场，但仍可能知道Ice将他带往何处。

 

他还未动作，便感觉胳膊上有什么东西。Harry跳开，责难地瞪着Malfoy。没错，他只是轻轻碰了一下，但还是 _碰了_ 。Malfoy怎么会以为Harry想跟他有接触？Harry揉搓上臂，纳罕他是否能假装碰他的只是一小片乱飞的煤灰之类。

 

“我——抱歉，”Malfoy脸红了，仿佛没想到这辈子还能说出这几个字，因而没有成文的脚本跟得上似的，“听。我以为你会跟我们一起来Malfoy庄园，一同参与讯问。”

 

Harry盯着他，Malfoy的双腿反而放松了，好整以暇，好似没看到他刚刚的提议有多疯狂——Harry盯得更用力了。“什么？”他忍不住问，“你以为我会想和你们一起到 _那里_ 去？”

 

“强奸又不是在Malfoy庄园发生的。”Malfoy说，“我想总有一线希望。”

 

“并且这能确保你对调查保有控制力。”Snape接得流利无比，像是Harry做不出真正的反对一般，男人往前跨了一步，站在Malfoy身边，用冷漠的双眼审视Harry，“我还以为那对你来说是最重要的。好好调查符合一名真正傲罗的身份。”

 

Harry闭上眼。太多冲动，他想，将他拉往太多不同的方向。憎恨、悔疚、狂怒、倦怠。他恨魔法部对他做的事，恨Lestrange兄弟对他做的事，但他知道，他或许最恨Snape和Malfoy对他做的事。

 

“我们不会强迫你来，”Snape道，“但我们会把囚犯带过去。”

 

Harry睁开双眼。他猜他可以等待他们报告关于Ice、五边形仪式等等的答案。但他不会信任他们的答案，是不是？那 _无论如何_ 只会导致他亲自审问囚犯。

 

他也不再信任自己在面对绑架他的人时不会越界了。他逐渐相信被Lestrange兄弟俘虏折磨打破了他思想中某样基本的东西。

 

“好，”他道，眨了眨眼，“我跟你们去。但我要先派个守护神给Ron和Hermione送信。”

 

两人对此没说什么，眼中也没有胜利的闪光。他们只是点点头，转身对付囚犯。

 

Harry犹犹豫豫地面向墙壁，召唤出他的守护神传信。他不知道这是不是个好主意，但也想不出更好的了。

 

_Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _最好别试图把我留在那里。_

_因为如果在论及绑架犯时我不能作出理智的回应……_

_那也会包括他俩。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]Veritas：该词是拉丁文的真理、真话，此处作咒语用可令人吐露真相。


	15. Malfoy庄园

**_Chapter Fifteen: Malfoy Manor_ **

**_第十五章：_ ** **_Malfoy_ ** **_庄园_ **

 

Draco想他们穿过庄园铁门时Potter瑟缩又绷紧身体的样子有些反常，但话说回来，Potter碰到任何跟Draco和Severus有关的东西都会瑟缩又绷紧身体。直到抵达门口，看见Potter不得不勉力拔起双脚踏在碎石上，Draco才记起。

 

_战争期间他来过这里。他没被折磨，但Granger_ _有。_

 

Draco打了个寒噤，这会儿才为提议Potter过来感到抱歉。或许他本可以回家，等他们准备好讯问囚犯了再飞路呼叫，然后通过飞路提出问题，听取他们获得的信息。

 

但Draco省起，不论契约抑或他们抑或他们提的建议，似乎哪样都令人退避三舍。而Potter已经走到了这一步，此刻正小心翼翼地端着肩膊，跨过庄园的门，Draco心口发痛，既怜悯又骄傲。

 

他随Potter走进门，注意不碰触到他，而后转身，协助Severus牵引那列被缚住的、晕迷的傲罗们。他们早将死者安置在被Rabastan和Rodolphus抓住时居住的废弃安全屋内。与魔法部有联系的人不大可能去那里一探，即便去了，也无从解释他们的发现。

 

有约莫五六个人纯为Potter的钟摆咒所杀。Draco发觉他的视线回到Potter身上，男人大步绕过门厅，穿越通往巨大餐室的门，Nagini曾在此饕餮人肉。

 

_如果他不想听的话，我不会跟他说的。但他绝不仅仅是个傲罗。或是仪式，或是强奸，又或是别的什么改变了他。_

_也许对此，我可以提供些许支持。_

 

*

 

Harry发觉很难记起这里是否真是Bellatrix Lestrange折磨Hermione的房间。他想是的，那让剧烈的战栗攀附上他的脊椎，乃至能感到其爪尖的刺痛。

 

但开口发问只会浪费时间，而Harry认为他们已经浪费了够多时间。他转过身，注视着Snape和Malfoy将傲罗们像原木一般堆在墙边。Snape悄无声息地离去，又携着一剂魔药回来，一张嘴一张嘴地喂下去，有时按摩对方的喉咙，好让他们吞咽。

 

 _生死水_ ，Harry忖道，看着魔药从烧瓶注入嘴唇，辨认出了那黑色的油光。他赞同。这服魔药可在他们准备好拷问之前都让这些傲罗保持无害的沉睡状态。同一时间，也避免那些人的伤口恶化。

 

治愈大多数伤口的是Malfoy。Harry觉得古怪。他从未将Malfoy看作一名治疗师。

 

_或许他是在战后学的。何况我也没打算治疗他们，是不是？_

 

Harry背过身去，一只手茫然地掩唇。尽管没有呕吐，他的舌苔上却有呕吐物的气味。说不定若是吐了，他还会觉得好些。倘或知道是自己导致了好几名同事被残杀，大部分傲罗不都会那么做吗？

 

好吧，不。Ice不会，他思忖，无论哪个将他出卖给Lestrange兄弟的傲罗也不会。他们轻易便把他、Snape和Malfoy当成了弃卒，毫不犹豫也毫无愧意，明知他们的下场会比死亡更惨。

 

而他仍未触碰到原因之皮毛—— _为什么_ ？

 

“我以为我们应该从她开始。”

 

Harry转头，想看看他们在说谁，不过他猜他大约也知道了。Snape正站在Ice身前，低头凝视着她，仿佛能靠端详她的肌肉窥见其决斗技巧的奥秘。他迎上Harry的目光，冲Ice一点头：“你认识她吗？”

 

Harry摇头：“不过，她显然是领头人。她对我说他们举行这个仪式也是不得已，因为Lestrange兄弟没做到该做的事情。她管自己叫Ice。”

 

“你——”Snape话音方起，马上便半垂下眼帘，别开脸，“你本该立刻告诉我们她提到过Lestrange兄弟的事。”他低语，“那种事我们需要知道。”

 

“你又能用它做什么？”Harry怀疑地问，“用来在决斗的时候嘲笑她吗？在这一刻前你根本没必要知道。”

 

Snape怒视他。Harry冷笑以对。他能感觉到憎恨犹如Snape的某一锅宝贝魔药在他们之间酝酿，他几乎盼着它爆炸了。他总可以用上点什么来缓解肩膀手臂与脊椎的紧绷，这——他想至少有一半来自某个有违自然、天方夜谭般的解决方案：与Snape和睦共处。

 

可Snape转身背对他，用生死水的瓶子冲一把椅子比了个手势。Malfoy立即将Ice的身体漂浮向那个方向，Snape只说了一句，“我去取吐真剂，”便大步流星地离开了房间。Harry瞪着他的背影，却并不足够让Snape回来继续他们的决斗，无论唇枪舌战抑或魔杖相见。

 

Snape脑子里究竟在想什么？

 

*

 

_如果你激怒Potter_ _，那就永远别想得到你需要的信息了。他会为泄愤刻意瞒着你。而既然如今他终于选择合作，契约说不定会决定也惩罚你。_

 

让Severus无限恼火的是，他姗姗来迟的良心听上去很像Draco的声音。他埋头对他那几瓶吐真剂做能想到的所有测试，确保魔药完美无缺，检验使用年限、酸度、有无被一打不同的酿造物或原材料污染，自始至终都能感觉到心脏令他发痛的重重擂动。

 

他自己的怒火开始日益消磨他。要告诉Draco——要 _想象_ 能够酿制魔药对他而言才是头等大事轻而易举。但来到Potter身边的刹那，他便退回原点，举止幼稚。

 

曾几何时他还可以压抑住感情，只有几次明显可察的例外，譬如Black从学校逃脱后的爆发。他还可以满足于对Dumbledore的疯狂计划提出理性的反对。他曾与他轻鄙的人共事，包括疯子Trelawney，那女人对真实生活的了解甚至还要少过Potter。

 

这些技巧是否全都弃他而去？随着年龄渐长，他是否越发锈蚀，敏锐与智慧不再？

 

Severus阖目，不愿去看他面对着的那只锃光瓦亮的坩埚边缘倒映出的张着口、瞪着眼的怔忪面容。不用去看那幅似乎只起到证实作用的画面，他已经感觉足够愚蠢。

 

不。在他们躲进安全屋数日前，他还宁心静气，还能酿造魔药，能通过信件与另一名妄图窃取他发现成果的奥地利魔药大师笔战。即便是他与Potter和Draco三人在防护咒后相距眉睫时，他对Potter仍粗暴却有礼。他永远也无法关心他，但他能容忍靠近他而不爆发。

 

究竟是什么改变了呢？与契约交涉的人不是他，Lestrange兄弟在将他和Draco扔进仪式圈前也没有让他遭什么不曾遭过的罪。

 

Severus不安地挪动。他逐渐相信那改变名为内疚——并非他希望用来折磨自己的东西，他也确实不 _常_ 受此折磨，但现在，他想事实就是如此了吧。

 

唯一让这次与其它时候——在他经受严刑，于痛苦中喘息，在某位暴君的主宰下呻吟的时候——不同的，是他强奸了Potter。他能想象Lily若是知道了她儿子的事、知道了他的事会说什么。

 

_她清楚我可以沉沦到多深。但总有些层次低级得连她也无法想象我会堕落如斯。_

 

Severus一拳砸进墙里，随即收拾起他要用的几瓶吐真剂和另一副魔药，迈着严正的步伐走回餐室。他一路牙关紧闭，令面庞强硬而冷静。他不希望Potter莫名猜到究竟发生了什么，并以此来嘲弄他。

 

_我受了咒语的影响，我是被仪式强迫的，不这么做它就会摧毁我们。足够清醒能在咒语当中钻出一点空子让我们幸免于难的人是Potter_ _。那就一点也不重要吗？_

 

看来，对他心底深处不断刺痛又表现为这毫无道理的狂怒的良心来说，不够重要。

 

Severus闭上眼。好罢，那么，他会当另一份债务来处理，犹如他欠James的生命之债，也如那份在知道将预言透露给黑魔王意味着什么之后催动他心急火燎跑去找Dumbledore的债。那些债他都已 _偿还_ 。他也会对Potter如法炮制。他没必要表现得亲切和蔼，但他欠Potter的。他恨欠债。

 

只是，他要恨的是那份债，而非被亏欠的那个人。否则只会将Potter推得更远。

 

*

 

Snape将药瓶往Ice喉中倾倒时，Harry凑上前去，跟着施展了解除昏击咒的咒语。

 

Ice的眼皮动了动，睁开眼。吐真剂还未及发挥效力前一秒，Harry看见她的目光在宽敞的房间里四下扫视，他知道她在分析情况，试图领会是什么让她的人失去了行动力——唔，起码，明白他们都失去了意识。低估她是危险的。Harry攥紧了魔杖。

 

而后Ice的头颅重又后仰，视线变得空茫。Snape向她走去，以一种Harry多年没从他口中听到的克制语调开口：“你的全名是什么？”

 

“Beatrix Maria Stockwell。”Ice回答，半阖上眼帘，仿佛正挣扎着重拾自控。Harry怀疑不会有用。这可是Snape酿制的吐真剂——至少他这样认为——而Harry信任Snape的酿制技术，正如他信任有关这男人的其它少数几件事。

 

“你当傲罗多久了？”贡献这个问题的是倚在Harry身后墙边的Malfoy。Harry微挪了挪，好让Malfoy别正位于他背后。

 

“二十五年。”Stockwell像要用双手抓住那些词句，阻止它们脱口而出，但在徒劳地颤动了一下之后，她的手落回身侧。她是想遏制住呼吸，恪守住那一瞬间的抵抗，Harry忖道。她又一次失败了。

 

“你为什么绑架我？”Harry问。这是他最渴望得到答案的疑问，尽管Snape向他抛去一个非难的眼神。吐真剂的标准程序要求三个讯问者知道答案的问题。

 

Harry对Snape的目光回以冰冷的一眼。反正他们也不确切知道其它问题的答案是真是假。

 

Stockwell似乎放弃了反抗吐真剂。她的胸膛只有些微起伏，一呼一吸，她看向Harry，用死一般的声音与死一般的眼瞳说：“我们需要了解你的伤疤。近来有令人不安的迹象表明神秘人可能未如我们所想般死亡。”

 

Harry僵住了，一个比与Snape和Malfoy缔约更可怕的噩梦几令他无法动弹。他晃了晃脑袋：“你们有什么证据？”

 

“那些承受黑魔标记的人皮肤上的标记颜色加深。”Stockwell道，坐在原地，期盼地等待着下一个问题。

 

Harry看见Malfoy和Snape近乎同时捋起袖子。他喘着粗气，努力背对他们，面对Stockwell。他最近一段时间没看过他们的标记，无从得知那东西是否变化：“你看见谁的标记变深了？”

 

“我没看见。”Stockwell纠正他。

 

 _见鬼的死抠字眼的吐真剂。_ “我的意思是，”Harry冷酷地说，“所谓黑魔标记颜色加深的人是谁？”

 

“他的名字叫Aloysius Nott。”

 

 _我就知道，_ Harry想，他的皮肤湿滑，心脏狂跳，几乎要将整个身体摇动。 _我就知道_ _Nott_ _与此事有关。_

 

“Aloysius Nott在监狱里，”Malfoy道，显然提高了嗓音，“傲罗倒是能接触到他，但我不明白他们怎么会注意到……难道他们定期去Azkaban察看食死徒囚犯？”

 

Harry认为Malfoy是在问他，回答的却是Stockwell，吐真剂强迫她对任何在她附近发出且她知道答案的问题作出回应：“一旦有食死徒要求与我们谈话，我们就会去。”

 

“而Nott自然会 _关心_ 标记的改变，”Harry喃喃，思索着补完那个句子，“又或许他只想用这事打傲罗的脸。”他对老Nott了解不多，无法确定是哪个原因。

 

Malfoy点点头。他已将袖管放下，但Harry注意到他的一只手仍在标记上忙乱地摸索。“我们的没有变，”他说，“不过Nott直到最后一刻仍忠诚于黑魔王的事业。我不清楚那会否有所影响。”

 

“我知道牢不可破的誓言，也知道Snape为我们这方做间谍，”Harry反驳他，“但我可没意识到 _你_ 有做什么表明你对Voldemort不那么忠心耿耿的事。”

 

Malfoy向他转过身。“你被抓来的时候我没指认你，”他厉声说，“我想那就很够了。”

 

“你在害怕，”Harry道，“那可算不上出于反叛。”

 

“操你妈的， _当然算_ ！”Malfoy简直要扑到Harry身上撕开他的喉咙了。Harry手按魔杖，从容地呼吸。他确定在决斗上他优于Malfoy——如果真会演化为肉搏，而事实很可能不会，“你就不 _明白_ 吗？对我来说克服恐惧起身反抗Greyback和Bellatrix已经是我这辈子 _做过_ 最勇敢的事了！”

 

Harry摇了摇头。他的视线边缘益发模糊，他注意到，但战斗中这种事常常发生，没什么好担心的：“我可不觉得有多勇敢。你那么做只是因为被吓坏了，因为认定你不想在一个黑魔王赢了战争的世界里过活。”

 

“我一点也不想在黑魔王胜利的世界过活，你说对了，”从Malfoy绷得死死的声调看，他仍在努力压抑住将Harry大卸八块的冲动，“倘若，照Nott胳膊上的标记所指，他回来了，那我们必须做些什么阻止。”

 

Harry微微一笑，转头面向Stockwell。他的心脏与血液在耳膜里欢唱。他知道他的接下来几个问题会很 _毒_ ，而他不在乎：“你认为Lestrange兄弟应该在我身上施什么仪式，而不是他们实际完成的那个？”

 

Stockwell的头颅在脖颈上前后浮动，做梦一般答道：“他们本应看看他们的黑魔标记对你的伤疤如何反应。他们没有那么做。那两个人似乎认为雇佣他们的人想要的是复仇。”

 

“ _雇佣_ 。”Harry抓住这个词，追问下去，“谁雇了他们？”

 

“他和我说话的时候戴了面具，”Harry的声音让Stockwell猛然张大双眼，但就算知道正在进行什么，仍不足以催动她稍稍控制住她的话语，“他说他叫Alfred，但我不认识叫这个名字的人，也不知道他究竟是谁。”

 

Harry发出嘶声。每次当他以为就要打破石墙，结果都是后面垒着更多的石头。“他为什么要雇Lestrange兄弟？傲罗为什么会同意？”

 

“有——有好几派，”这几个字迟滞了些。Harry不确定是吐真剂的效用在渐渐减弱，抑或这秘密Stockwell愿意拼尽全力保护，“每派都有不同的想法。他们觉得应该去找你——一部分傲罗——谋求你的合作——查明真相。还有人说你已经为魔法界做得够多了，不该被打扰。为了——绕开他们，我们也是迫不得已。”

 

Harry闭上双眼。如果那群认为不该去烦他的巫师——说不定领头的就是Kingsley——没那么直言不讳，他如今就不会被强奸，不会结契，他好几个月前就能知道Voldemort卷土重来。

 

_若他真的回来了，那他才是真正的威胁。不是想我死的傲罗，不是Lestrange_ _兄弟，也不是——_

 

那些话光想一想就很困难。Harry不敢细思张口说出来会有多艰辛。 _不是_ _Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _。_

 

与他们合作的想法并未让Harry感觉好些，但当他再度对Stockwell说话时，他半侧过身子对着他们：“为什么一定是Lestrange兄弟？为什么不是Snape和Malfoy，两个没有 _发疯_ 的前食死徒？”

 

Snape说了些什么，但Harry没有去听，也不关心。他的注意力眼下贯注在Stockwell身上，他的脉搏砰砰作响，他能感觉到魔力在魔杖里盘旋、飞溅。他想施咒，想用那咒语摧毁什么。不一定非得是个人，可他能强烈感觉到或许 _会_ 是。

 

“因为Lestrange兄弟可以被利诱。”Stockwell朦胧地挥了挥手，“他们会用那个认知仪式做到需要完成的事。Snape和Malfoy可不会，不管我们付多少钱。”

 

Harry扭头瞪着Snape和Malfoy，他俩站在原地回瞪。如果他们有作出什么反驳，Harry也听不见。他的血液在耳膜里冲击，发生的一切荫蔽了所有。

 

他转回身，两只手都握住魔杖，思维疾驰，乃至发痛：“但他们没举行认知仪式。他们 _根本_ 没按你的希望做。”

 

Stockwell一动不动。

 

Harry低吼了一声，问：“当你意识到认知仪式失败了，Lestrange兄弟改而采取了其它行动时，你做了什么？”

 

“狠狠骂人。”

 

“在那以后呢？”显然在他提出下一个问题前不会有更多回应，Harry勉力问道。

 

“集合其他我信得过的傲罗，明白有必要制服你、把你禁锢住的那些，”Stockwell说，“也是我相信能协助我完成认知仪式的人。不属于相信你已经达成了魔法界一切愿望那一派的傲罗。”

 

“你想把我重塑成什么？”Harry质问。说话时他才意识到自己已经接受了Snape的理论，即在认知部分结束后仪式会将他重塑。

 

但相比起Stockwell本人可以提供的信息，这些全都显得渺小而荒唐。

 

“那要取决于我们发现了什么。”Stockwell转向他，眸中再次闪过些许恍然。也是再一次，她没能成功挣脱吐真剂的掌控，“如果发现你对神秘人的东山再起知情，我们会把你变得不再具威胁。若你不知情，我们会将你熔炼成我们需要的武器。”

 

Harry闭上眼睛。总会归结到该死的Voldemort，是不是？某种程度上说，Voldemort从他十八个月大起便塑造了他的人生。他杀死了Harry的父母，将他留给该死的Dursley夫妇，确保Harry不得不参战，令Snape恨他，又标记了Lestrange兄弟，由此也意味着Harry将被困在那个契约仪式里。

 

漂浮在此刻环绕着他的狂乱中央，他甚至说不出哪一样最糟。

 

他重新睁开眼，发起又一个问题：“与你合作的都有谁？”

 

Stockwell开始复述一长串名单。Harry没费心尝试写下来。他知道稍后他会在冥想盆中回顾记忆，在确定他的敌人究竟是谁的过程中，他应该会注意到他认识的人。

 

现在，他不得不再次聆听耳中如雷的鼓点。

 

Voldemort回来了。那比什么都要可怕。即便被Snape或Malfoy或是他生命中的其他人或许将视为自私的激情消耗殆尽，至少他可以承认这一点。

 

他来回踱步，几乎没有意识到Stockwell已经停止了念诵名单，Snape和Malfoy这会儿正在讯问她。他们的声音低沉而窃窃，模糊不清。他垂着头，迈着步，双手紧扣在背后。当他为思索案件中的难解细节在办公室中徘徊，这个姿势有时能帮得上忙。

 

这回，细节并不太难解。他们有Stockwell的供词，虽说Alfred的身份仍然成谜，至少Harry终于知道他为何会被出卖。Kingsley及其他在傲罗中身居高位的人定然属不愿Harry被打扰之列，否则Stockwell等真正相信Voldemort东山再起者只会直接接近Harry。

 

Harry如一团怒烧的火焰喷着气，又绕起圈子来。实在是太 _愚蠢_ 了。如今出了 _这件事_ ，Stockwell和她的同伙指望他做什么呢？他们可能不确切知道Lestrange兄弟的所作所为，但总知道结果并非他们所想。而如若他们仍与Lestrange兄弟有联系，那他们恐怕清楚契约的事。

 

突如其来的寂静让他抬起头。从Snape自Stockwell唇边移开的药瓶判断，他给她灌下了和其他人一样的生死水。Snape与Malfoy齐齐凝视着他。

 

Harry报以凝视，一个字也说不出来。既然讯问已经结束，他们也知道了对方俘虏他的目的，他们是否期望他离开？

 

“在这所房子里挑一个你觉得舒服的房间吧，”Malfoy轻声说，“我本想建议返回Grimmauld广场，但不知道那里的防护咒是否和这边一样强大，以防隔墙有耳。”他犹豫了一下，“我也不知道你是否希望我们进入你的领域。”

 

“挑个房间——然后呢？”Harry挑衅。

 

“我认为我们需要谈谈。”Snape说。

 

他的声音太柔和，激不起一丝怒火，当Harry望向他时，他的脸上也没有冷笑。

 

Harry稳住发软的脚，尽可能咽下敌意。是的，Snape在这件事上说得对。

 

他可能不同意Snape和Malfoy，他们可能是强奸过他，但Voldemort更为糟糕。


	16. 缓冲

**_Chapter Sixteen: Buffers_ **

**_第十六章：缓冲_ **

 

Draco扮了个痛苦的鬼脸，看着Potter走进最大的起居室，男人转回身，脊背楔入与门相对的角落。因墙上不幸镶嵌的所有窗户，这个房间的通风好过了头，要暖和起来几乎不可能，除非Draco愿意每天都在巨大的壁炉里烧上一堆圣诞柴[1]。

 

但这也是唯一一间只有一圈座椅靠近每个壁炉作家具的屋子，地板因此显得空旷而开阔。窗户可用作威胁或是逃跑。即便对自己，Draco也无法假装他不知道Potter为何选择它。

 

“好了，”Potter的声音低沉而柔滑。仔细聆听时，Draco才意识到它还清脆而短促，“你们想谈谈。那就谈吧。”

 

“这是一场我们都必须参与的谈话，”Severus道。Draco转过身，看见他逗留在门口。虽已拉下袖子，好让它重新遮盖住黑魔标记，他的右手仍掩着那块疤痕，“鉴于我们三人与黑魔王或多或少都有联系。”

 

Potter飞速向Severus抛去一个眼神，像一记耳光：“即便现在，你都无法正确称呼他的名字？”

 

有那么一瞬，Severus的脸颊鼓胀起来，仿佛要将所有愤怒释放，对Potter喷出一阵烈火。同一时间，Potter绷紧了身体，双目灼灼放光。

 

 _他想和人打架_ ，Draco倏然明白过来。 _或许从我们开始讯问_ _Stockwell_ _起他便一直焦躁不安。他想杀人。_

 

Draco不再为有傲罗死于Potter的钟摆咒惊讶。那些伤亡多半仅出于意外才算奇迹，如果Potter不那么一门心思想着讯问绘出五边形的傲罗，大多数人本可被治愈。

 

“安静，”在Severus开口或是Potter攻击前，Draco插嘴。至少他成功将Potter的视线吸引到自己身上，也成功打破了他正积聚的力量与魔法。眼下他准备没那么充分，也便不再伺机进攻，“听。Severus说得对，甭管我们怎么叫他，但凡 _他_ 回来，我们必须准备好迎战。你能和我们一起去做这件事吗？”

 

Potter扭曲了嘴唇：“只要不包括开发契约的心灵感应功能，或是你们靠近我，那就没问题。”

 

Draco叹了口气，揉了揉前额。他不知道他是否该和如此怒气满盈蓄势待发的Potter谈论此事，可他也不知道有什么能满足Potter蓄势待发的欲望——除非Draco让他把庄园生生撕开，或是攻击他们俩中的一个。他可不愿这么委曲求全——还不愿：“要是包括呢？要是契约的力量能给我们打败 _他_ 的机会，让你能随心所欲地称呼他呢？你愿意做到那一步吗？”

 

Potter一时将意识紧紧封闭，Draco感到他们仿佛能看见一个透明的壳，话语透过它流淌进另一个世界。他发觉自己不假思索地伸出手，但Severus抓住了他的胳膊，坚定地摇了摇头。Draco颔首以应。他差点就要做傻事了，幸好Severus在。

 

Potter只是站在原地，他像连呼吸也做不到了。

 

“Potter？”Draco低语。他犹豫了，而后又试了一次，“Harry？”

 

*

 

_如果我非得和他们一起做点什么才能阻止Voldemort_ _归来……_

 

是的。当然。他会去做。因为那恰恰是他有生以来的使命。拯救世界。

 

又一次牺牲。又一样不得不放弃的东西。童贞和正常的生活对这个月来说还不足够。就非得再来一个，是不是？

 

许久，Harry像在虚空中坠落，别去理会那片虚空没有星星，别去理会一切都只是脑中作怪。他不知道落到底时会发生什么。他不知道那个“底”是否存在。

 

而后有人唤了他的名字，Harry猛然抬起脸，转头，是Malfoy忧虑地注视着他——真真切切的忧虑。那忧虑只是因为担心他自己的人生，担心Snape的人生，或许还因害怕Harry大肆破坏，炸毁他的房子。但，却是真切的。

 

Harry深吸了口气。以前有一次他也不得不做这样的事。他在傲罗训练期间被仍然在逃的Carrow兄妹绑架。那一回，他赶在他们折磨他之前逃了出来，但要做到那一点，他必须架起一座回归理智，逃离恐惧的桥梁。

 

他当然做得到的。他可是Harry该死的Potter啊，是不是？他消灭了食死徒的头儿。三两个食死徒对他来说不算什么。不管他们是Carrow兄妹还是Lestrange兄弟又或是Snape和Malfoy。

 

构建桥梁的第一步，他凝视Malfoy的面庞，假装忧虑足够真切，点了点头。“对，”他说，“我会去做。”他转身面对Snape，“我们需要怎么办？”

 

“是说建立心灵感应连接，还是在时空中穿梭的更大力量？”Snape仍面无表情。他之前险些就要对Harry咆哮了，所以Harry不觉得Snape奇迹般地净化了他的怒火，但这会儿他可以佯作冷静。

 

 _我也可以佯作理智。我们的伪装很互补嘛。真可爱。_ “建立心灵感应连接，”Harry道。他自豪他的声音听起来是那么的平稳镇定，“书上说那是第一步。达成其它步骤的先决条件，因为倘若我们无法连接彼此，我们也无法连接到那些道路——不管你怎么叫它们。”

 

“正确，”Snape松开Malfoy的手臂，并未凑近，反而往侧边移动步子。Harry仍扭头观察他，但至少他可以继续用眼角余光看着Malfoy了，“我相当擅长摄神取念。你信任我使用它吗？”

 

Harry大笑：“这算什么问题？当然不。”

 

Snape将手探进长袍，缓慢且夸示，仿佛能让这动作无害些。Harry发觉自己仍想着Snape用在他们囚犯身上的吐真剂和生死水，他不由紧张起来，心脏急跳。然而，Snape只是掏出一个小药瓶，外表看像液态的烟，是与另两种魔药都不同的灰色。

 

“那么，你是否信任我服用约誓魔药，然后再使用？”Snape问。他简直像在谈论天气。不，他对谈论天气大约还更有激情，Harry认定，盯着他的眼睛。

 

“约誓魔药。”Harry耳语。他在傲罗训练时听说过，但他们并未讨论多少。除非酿制过程分毫不差，不然约誓魔药不会起作用。若必须从另一名巫师身上得到不可打破的承诺，大多数人都更愿意使用魔法誓言。

 

喔，他一直觉得Snape的魔药技巧是那男人身上唯一可信的东西，对不对？

 

Harry迎上他的视线：“在你宣誓之前，你要许下什么承诺？”

 

“不触碰你的记忆，”Snape说，“只找出你思维中契约栖宿的部分，好让我能与之连接。”

 

Harry往Malfoy的方向扭头：“我们站在那里的第三位伴侣呢？”

 

“Draco信任我，”Snape道，仍维持最大限度的简洁，“我们两人之间的契约安定下来后我便可以进入他的思想。书里没说三人之间的契约一定要同时完成，只说我们必须一起去做。”

 

Harry舔了舔唇，目光死死盯着Snape手中的药瓶。他不想做这件事。他不想接受他们的帮助，不想留在这里。他甚至不想和他们一起与Voldemort斗争或是和他们一起审问囚犯。他想——

 

难的来了，是不是？他想屠戮某人，想毁灭某物，甚或杀死许多人。他想摧毁这所屋子，想让Snape和Malfoy耳畔的砖石纷然垮塌，然后他想转头找出所有Stockwell那一派的傲罗，他想把他们都杀光。

 

但他不能就这么做。他不想放开恪守多年的成为一名好傲罗的心愿。而其余目的，诸如让Lestrange兄弟真正发挥有益的作用，则需要他人帮助。

 

他直视Snape的眼睛：“我要控制你誓言的措辞。”

 

Snape一点也不惊讶似地点点头。他没从Harry的脸上移开视线，也没有眨眼，Harry选择将之当成他在努力说服Harry信任他的信号，而非试图在发誓之前对Harry使用摄神取念。

 

也许他错了呢。也许他应该被害妄想。但此时被害妄想只会助长怒火，而Harry知道他会越陷越深，知道他无路可逃，而……

 

他不愿如此。

 

他希望总有一天能逃离。

 

“我要你说你不会去看任何与契约无关的记忆，”Harry道，“哪怕我的伤疤或是Hogwarts之战的最后一段也不行。我们目前应该专心想契约，想怎样了解它，怎样让我们强大到足以击败敌人。契约，不是Voldemort。”

 

他以为Snape会争辩，因为毕竟Voldemort也是他们的敌人之一。但Snape只是说：“同意。”然后便顿住，等待着。

 

Harry道：“你得发誓你只会找出我思维中契约栖宿的部分，别无其它。”

 

“同意。”

 

Snape端起药瓶。Harry等待他再说些什么，但渐渐明白Snape反而在等待 _Harry_ ，因此他径直示意他继续。Snape开口了，嗓音有力而平静，恍如正在教授某个不像Harry那般令他轻视的人防御术：“我发誓我不会去看Harry Potter的任何与契约无关的记忆。不看他的伤疤，不看他的傲罗训练，或是他经历的战斗等等。不看任何与黑魔王有关的回忆。”

 

“我发誓我只会找出Harry Potter思维中与契约关联的部分，别无其它。”

 

他即刻拧开药瓶口的瓶塞，将液体咽下。Harry点点头。他不知道如何酿制约誓魔药，但他还记得训练中提过，在许下诺言后没有别的选择，只能快速服下药水。否则，它会将服用者所说的其它话当成誓约。

 

Snape的脸变了色，脚步也摇晃不稳。Malfoy上前扶住他，瞪着Harry，好像是他的错一样。

 

Harry报以微笑。他知道那笑容有些嗜虐，而他一点也不在意。Snape与Malfoy已经达成了联合，无论是朋友或师生或别的什么。不管他们对契约拥有多少掌控力，那一点恐怕永远也不会改变。Malfoy的每一步举措都只是更加证实了他认为Harry有罪，而他和Snape则是完美的小圣人。

 

Malfoy脸红了，回头稳住Snape，男人重新挺直身体，拔出了魔杖。他的动作带着机械的僵硬，仿佛在反抗无形的木偶牵线，对此Harry颇觉安慰。那正该是约誓魔药对服用者的一大作用才对。

 

“就绪。”Harry说，脊背抵住墙壁。

 

“你或许应该坐下，”Snape咕哝，“以往我对你施摄神取念时，你有时会掀翻。”

 

“你的关心真是感人，”Harry拖着长调，“但另一方面，我想我宁可站着。此外，这回你也不会对我那么粗暴，对吗？你在找寻如何加强契约的信息，而非试图把我的思维撕碎。”

 

“他从没那么 _做_ 过。”Malfoy大为震惊般说。

 

Harry嗤笑了一声。“别对你不懂的仇恨多嘴，Malfoy。”他重又面对Snape，重复，“就绪。”

 

*

 

Severus轻手轻脚，缓步踏入Potter的思想。古早以前，他还不得不更常施展这样微妙的技艺，那时他要在学生们不知道的情况下从他们脑中搜集信息，但他疏于练习已久。酿制魔药与回复信件让他没多少思想可窥伺，只除了少数几个企图欺骗他的药材商。

 

身边流过的记忆周围飘散着烟缕般的薄雾，仿若Severus想伸手触碰便会收紧。Severus稍稍放松下来。是的，约誓魔药生效了。即便他想违誓，它也会防止他打破承诺。

 

Severus将注意力集中至前方，端详宛然深红色星河般横贯Potter大脑的记忆，关于契约和仪式的记忆。在它们周围，契约淤积着，放射着迟滞的火花，Severus能看见漂浮的带状物，那或许是契约在Potter脑中对他与Draco的表征。

 

Severus探出触角，掘入记忆，让摄神取念术如渔网般铺散开来，以理解Potter如何同契约连接。

 

结果让他战栗，因痛苦，因如此深沉无穷无尽的怒火，也因比构成他脑后钢铁山的决心更为阴暗的版本。那是Potter对契约与仪式的记忆所思所想。那是他在同契约交涉以为他们如今承受的苦痛奠基时的感受。那是将他消磨让他倦怠的东西，与Severus在契约下经历的掠夺与达成圆满的不懈欲望迥然不同。

 

Severus想闭上眼，休息片刻，但他在此还有任务要完成，而出于种种原因，他不想在Potter的思想中花销超出必要的时间。

 

他轻捷地厘出Potter脑海中被契约触碰的区域。记忆，和Draco与他自己的象征物。肉体上的连接也是存在的，那是一枚匿入通往Potter脊椎中央区域的黑色峰形，与Severus有时在Bellatrix Lestrange那样的人脑中看见的生理性脑损伤类似。

 

就是它了。Potter禁锢住了契约，没有容许它按Severus印象中心灵感应契约通常的方式扩张。憎恨的壁垒铸成高墙。

 

Severus审视这片心象景观许久，才肯定他明白透彻。以传统的方式突破憎恨并让契约扩展至Potter的整个脑海是不可能的了，他对发生过的事恨意太强烈，何况Severus也许诺不触碰他思维的其它部分。因此，取而代之的是，Severus要走另一条路。

 

他沉下脸，探入自己的核心，这种事从来不容易，对方是Potter这样有无数理由抵抗又对他满怀怨怒的人更不容易。但既然他正在Potter的思想中，也正在使用摄神取念——一种他身经百战，了如指掌的魔法，Severus想他可以做到。

 

他在他这方的障壁上打开一隙缺口，将记忆小心翼翼地放入Potter思维中央，那个他获准使用的地方。接着，他向后退却，直至感觉到肉体重又将他包围，感觉到那是保持住连接的仅存魔力。

 

接下来将由Potter决定是否接受这份委婉的邀约，转而令契约在Severus脑中延展。过程仍然困难，可能也意味着Potter对他那方的契约控制力稍弱，但Severus以为在这种情况下，有第三方介入多少可以弥补。

 

再说了，Potter说不定会欢迎这种不那么亲密的心灵感应交流。

 

Severus安稳下来，静静等待，仅容许自己在电光火石之间偶尔想到第一次进军Potter思想时激起的可怖记忆。如果Potter抱着那样的感情，他真纳闷他怎么到现在都还没疯狂发泄，杀掉他们俩中的一个。或者自杀。Severus也不会排除那种逃避契约的方法。

 

他们必须得想想要如何帮助Potter消解他的恐惧和愤怒——不是为精神上的契约，而是肉体上的那个。

 

*

 

Draco扬起一条眉毛，从Severus身旁退开半步。他的神色不同于他通常会在摄神取念之类的精微操作中展现出的冷淡与平和。男人的瞳孔放大，呼吸以短促的吹吸声掠过唇畔——他恐怕不愿去想Draco注意到了这些。

 

但Potter的表情让Draco畏缩得更加厉害。他一动不动地站着，承受着，双臂折叠，头颅尽可能低垂，只勉强维持在视线可停留在Severus脸上、保持目光接触的程度。痛苦在Potter的面孔上镌刻下已然熟稔的冷酷线条，Draco想。这或许是Potter第一次经历这样可怕的事，但显然不是他对恐怖的初次体验。

 

_真希望这件事不是那样解决。真希望我们没有那么做过。_

 

但细想来，Draco甚至无法真正希望——无法由衷、诚挚地希望，因为那就意味着他们如今已经死了，这个念头让他不寒而栗。如今为了生存他已经做了那么多，他憎恨缴械投降，憎恨掉头逃跑。Potter也是。所以他才能活这么久，所以他一开始才能与契约交涉，而非束手臣服。

 

_但我们必须得对他的情绪做些什么。我们必须得给他一种能安全表达它们的方式。否则，到最后总会归结为谋杀或是毁灭。_

 

Severus突然踉跄了一下，倒抽了一口气。Draco伸手去扶，他不知道发生了什么，也不知道能否在精神的领域帮上忙——他的大脑封闭术不错，摄神取念要糟糕太多——但至少能保证Severus不把脑袋磕在地板上。

 

“你没事吧？”他在Severus耳旁问，男人低着头，身体颤抖地站立着。

 

Severus抬起手，按在Draco的手上。Draco微颤了颤。男人的手滚烫，他自己脑后也有一丝隐约的回音，仿佛要为他搅动代表Severus情绪的深潭，让那苦涩跃动震荡，而非重新安定。

 

“我可以感觉到它。”Potter大声说。他睁开眼，转过头，姿态中潜藏着骄傲，莫名让Draco想到计划的开始。骄傲如鹰，骄傲如狮，他思忖，没那么莫名了。Potter最擅进攻，而非防御，他擅长狩猎，而非如逆来顺受的受害者般等待。

 

_契约对他如此苛刻的又一原因。_

 

“我现在拥有契约了，”Potter说，目光固着在Draco身上，好像启动心灵感应的是他而不是Severus，“我知道要如何将它延伸给你，Malfoy。”他向前跨了一步，Draco鼓足勇气，没有拔腿就跑。他想如果他跑了，好几件事都会被毁掉。

 

Potter抬起一只手臂，五指从Draco的臂膀滑至他的肩头，起初如羽毛般轻柔，而后又紧紧下压。Draco轻轻战栗，闭上双眼，任契约进入他，那东西犹如活物，似蠕动的蛇，在他的皮肤底下游动——

 

_我知道这样说话你能听见我，Malfoy_ _。_

 

Draco浑身都在打颤。他知道，因为在Potter之后，他可以感觉到Severus的存在，也可以感觉到发生了什么。Severus让Potter掌握了契约的控制权，要让他参与唯此一途。

 

Potter大笑，笑声如寒冰迸溅。 _说他说服了我。没人能让我做任何事。_

 

 _我们仍然易受攻击，_ Severus道，心灵感应的世界中，他的话语并不响亮，反而飘渺且精确。 _若_ _Stockwell_ _那方的傲罗查出真相，来追捕我们，我们仍可能遭他们所害。记好了。_

 

Potter边笑边发抖。Draco知道那座山仍在——那座钢铁山，但随之而来的却是清水从山巅上发源、在金属上流淌的感觉。 _我记得。我也知道在这个时候我们还可以做什么。你是对的，_ _Malfoy_ _。我必须把这些情绪摆脱掉一些。我可不想它们泛滥，摧毁我们敌人以外的人。_

 

Draco咽了口唾沫，试图从心灵对话势不可当的体验中抽身回撤，他几乎不再能意识到他的肉体，但也明白他的发声大约也为那份体验贡献了一臂之力。 _我以为你把我们俩当敌人。_

 

Potter向他昂起头。这回，整座钢铁山都对Draco全神贯注。他打了个哆嗦。

 

 _Snape_ _用约誓魔药发过誓，还将契约交到我手中_ ，Potter说。 _你则曾经向我臣服过一次。如果你想要收回，我现在知道如何毁掉你。_ 短暂的停顿，从任何意义上都不足以容Draco调整，Potter便继续逼进。 _我们需要将这些毒素从我的大脑里清洗出去，然后我们要对魔法部采取行动。_

 

 _魔法部？不是Lestrange_ _兄弟？_ Severus问，声音如盘绕的绳索。

 

 _不是他们，_ Potter回答。 _我们还没有找到他们或是对付他们的资源。同一时间……_

 

他摇撼周遭，让他们三人齐齐看向庄园里一座在黑魔王杀死几个麻瓜后基本荒草丛生、无人打理的花园，一座无法透过他们站立的房间的窗户看见的花园，Potter从Draco的记忆中得悉了确切地点。

 

 _是的，_ Potter说。 _如此正合我意。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]圣诞柴：指用作节日炉火主要燃料的大圆木。


	17. 让我们去杀点什么吧

**_Chapter Seventeen: Let’s Go Kill Something_ **

**_第十七章：让我们去杀点什么吧_ **

 

“我希望你别把我的花花草草全从地上拔掉。”

 

Harry忽略来自Malfoy的嘟囔。他这会儿已经认定加强契约的心灵感应部分非常重要，也即是说每次他们想交流时都该在精神世界里对话。何况，他很忙的。

 

他缓缓踱步，眼睛盯着面前干净的棕色方块。上面种过花，他想，但眼下已空置多年。不过，如果他用咒语深入土壤，底下仍会埋有被遗忘的种子，而如果他再施个咒语稍稍扭曲一下、引诱一下……

 

“听见我说话了吗，Potter？”

 

Harry固执地背身相向，继续忽略Malfoy。他感到一阵兴奋的电流在全身飞速传递，那是他意识到Snape对契约做了什么时所感到的相同的兴奋：男人触碰它，唤醒它，却退开了，让Harry掌控。

 

这是力量，在大脑之间疾驰、接触思绪并形成通道的力量。只要他想，他就能关闭导管，在他亲口说可以之前Snape或Malfoy都无法再度打开。若是他想同他们说话，他们会吓一跳，且无法对他转开脸庞。

 

这是 _力量_ 。

 

_不许弄坏我的花园！_

 

随之而来的是一种有人用手触碰他肩头的感觉。Harry浑身都起了鸡皮。Malfoy是要打破他们心照不宣的共识吗？他是想将契约的控制权从Harry手中夺走吗？

 

然那感觉退后了，Harry也意识到了它是什么。Malfoy想获得他的注意力，因此他以一种 _像_ 拍别人肩膀的方式透过契约伸出触角。但Harry是自由的，且在契约中也仍是Malfoy毕生都无法达到的强大。Harry按捺住一声轻哼，弯下腰，直接对土地施咒。

 

 _别担心，Malfoy_ _。我只打算在这园子里添加几样正常情况下永远也不会长出来的东西，并对它们复仇。_ Malfoy还未对此发出什么担忧之辞，Harry便轻声吐出，“ _Flos malus_ [1]。”

 

脑后一声怒吠，Snape认出了咒语，但他离得太远，Harry则太近，那男人做不了什么。Harry找到的种子破土而出，一朵带刺的红花如颤动的围栏盘旋现形。它转动周身的尖刺，径直向Harry喷射，形成一张若他不慎堕入便会被刮挠至死的毒网。那朵花将刺破他的皮肤，透过长而中空的尖刺饮血。

 

但Harry好整以暇，他跳舞般后退，思维深处清晰地感到契约伴侣的狂怒与担忧如甜蜜的红酒，他大喊：“ _Reducto_ ！”

 

爆炸咒正中毒花，让它一路塌陷萎靡，直至根部。尖刺从上面飞射而下，如隔了老远射来的长矛深扎入地面。Malfoy和Snape都没站在那些玩意的射程内，所以他俩不可能受伤，但Harry感到他们无论如何还是畏缩了。

 

他们安逸太久了，Harry忖道。就连Snape也是，哪怕他的过去再血腥再恐怖也罢。他们不知道Harry在傲罗训练中、在契约仪式前他正式成为傲罗的那一年里面对过什么。

 

_我们非常了解血和痛——_

 

他甚至分辨不出那是他俩中的哪一个，两人的声音在他脑后交融成恼怒的合音。唯一要紧的是筋肉的舒张，是毒花向他卷土重来，是另一枚被他施咒开始萌芽的种子，只不过这一枚是贴着地面蔓延、试图网住他双脚的缠结藤蔓。他绕着这些毒花恶草舞动，甚至飞跃其上，用消失咒解决第一朵花的漏网之鱼，而后腰一拧，与第二株对战。

 

藤蔓鬼鬼祟祟地绕到他身后，试图偷偷溜上他的胳膊，抓住他的魔杖。

 

Harry露齿一笑。真的，他都忍不住要赞赏这植物的敏锐和精明了。但和他的许多敌人一样，它犯下了一个错误——这个错误被他用喃喃出一句恶毒的咒语让那株植物在接触他肌肤的瞬间便枯萎变黄证实。

 

他更强。

 

当第三朵花在Malfoy脚边绽放，那男人窒息似地尖叫了一声，飞快地退后。Harry用自己的身体挡在需要他保护的契约伴侣之前——他比Harry无助得多。

 

他也因而意识到从Malfoy那头流淌过来的愤慨，有如口中含着辛辣的食物。Harry快活地耸了耸肩，为更好地支撑上半身并保持平衡将双腿分开一定宽度，眼睛牢牢盯着花朵。它们向他蠕动而来，但最近的一朵显得太小，他还说不好它会是什么，也不知道有无危险性，因此他将目光转回有藤蔓的那些上。

 

数条藤蔓自行绞成一个结，看起来那植物想要尝试第一朵花的战略，只是抛向他头顶的网将由触须而非尖刺构成。Harry微微躬身，怂恿它采取行动，忽略了脑后来自Malfoy和Snape叫嚣着他疯了的刺耳声音。至少Malfoy还稍稍退后了点，也就是说Harry快速行动时不会撞上他。

 

那植物迅捷得出乎Harry意料，向他的颈后和膝下弯出一张近乎优雅的网。

 

但它还在抛掷，Harry便跳了起来，稳稳落在一侧。他施了个学过的咒语，放射出一道璀璨的金光，咒芒击中处，植物爆裂，燃成无声的淡色火焰。它扭曲着，试图缩回土壤里，但火焰不会伤害其它。它们只是随之潜入底下，将那玩意从叶到根都化成灰烬。

 

Harry大笑，止不住地笑。他能感到痉挛从内到外折磨着他，宛如契约仪式时他的嘶喊。

 

不，更 _甚于之_ 。那时他将痛楚压抑在内，只在忍不住时才低哼才尖叫。当中遇过一次小危机，他被这是何其不公平他又如何不愿做这样的事压倒，但在Snape和Malfoy清醒过来前便扫清了障碍。

 

当第三棵植物在足底暴起，Harry仍皱眉思忖着记忆中吊诡的不连贯。

 

原来它一点也不小。只是将尺寸隐匿在了松散的土壤下，它扬起的是一朵硕大的花碗，几乎能将他一口吞下。它的花瓣裂开，一丝滑腻的粘液在咽喉中闪光，Harry敢打赌肯定危险过花蜜或是花粉。

 

他扭身跃起，脚底不慎在一片黏腻的花瓣上打滑。最终的落点相距颇短，不如有准备时那么远。植物合拢粉色的花瓣，意识到它们咀嚼的只是空气，重又转向他。

 

“ _Flamma_ [3]。”

 

Snape的声音响起，低沉得Harry辨不出其中情绪。询问契约一无所获。Snape无法升起阻止Harry精神之音抵达脑海的高墙，但他似乎能诉诸排名第二的选项，确保他的个人信息不流向Harry。

 

Harry猛一转身，冲Snape怒吼。植物爆出一片火焰，他只催生了三株，没必要担心它们卷土重来：“你怎么 _敢_ ！我在对付它呢！”

 

 _你有危险，_ Snape在Harry脑后嘶声说。好罢，这会儿Harry能解读出他的情绪了。Snape像一只炸了毛的猫一般火星四溅，迫使他的担忧和恼怒进入Harry的思想，直至后者别无选择，只得洗耳恭听。 _你无权那样玩弄自己的小命。你等同是拖着我们两人一起去死。_

 

Harry再次大笑，但这回笑声短促而尖锐，没有激起抑制不住的痉挛。 _我说要到这里发泄掉负面情绪的时候你以为我打算干什么？我是个傲罗。面对危险是我工作的一部分。_

 

 _为你自己制造危险不是_ ，Snape道，但Harry更感兴趣的是他从Malfoy那里捕捉到的画面，但他的眼睛还未对焦清晰，它便如一只老鼠蹿进角落。他转身瞪着Malfoy，男人正站着，目光牢牢盯着灰土。

 

 _我跟你说过别弄坏我的花园_ ，Malfoy对他想道。

 

 _你总能把土填回去_ ，Harry厉声说 _。我想知道你一分钟前在想什么。你同意_ _Snape_ _我不该为自己制造危险？_ Snape不可理喻，但了解Malfoy站哪边总有点用处——只要他不是孤军奋战。

 

Malfoy点点头。 _你可以召唤人偶，对它们施咒。我以为你会用那种办法。不是种出会反击的玩意。也绝对不是利用这里残留的种子去做。_

 

Harry怒气冲冲地摇头。 _不，不止这些。一分钟前，我说我是个傲罗的时候你有过一闪念。是什么？_

 

Malfoy面对着他，那些话如血液冲击耳膜般冲击他的思想，男人不及隐藏，便记起了在脑海中穿梭的念头。Harry追上，从他脑中撕扯出来，忽略Malfoy的尖叫。这便是由他来控制契约的意义。此外，过一秒钟Malfoy就好了。困扰他的不过是精神上的疼痛，是Harry在Snape对他使用摄神取念术时一直遭受的痛。

 

 _我没跟你说过你可以那么做_ ，Snape道。

 

 _这里掌权的人不是你，老家伙_ ，Harry说。

 

他发现的是一片记忆。Malfoy——只是他称自己作Draco罢了——站在Harry用钟摆咒屠杀其余傲罗的石室中央，在Harry背后摇头喟叹。他想着，虽然Harry希望如此定义自己，但仅是一名傲罗并不足以概括。傲罗不知道这样的咒语。傲罗没有这么 _黑暗_ 。

 

Harry捉住另一道潜流，是Malfoy在同一时间的思绪，同属这份记忆的一部分，但与更早的回忆有关。一个普普通通的傲罗不可能如Harry一般活过召唤仪式。

 

“大多数傲罗都不会是处子。”Harry大声说。他的脉搏在耳膜里如雷鸣般震响，甚至他在花园里四下奔跑跳跃躲避花朵时也不曾如此。他的口中品尝到震惊那冰冷而干涩的滋味。他瞪着Malfoy，摇了摇头。他接下来要说什么？说Harry不是人？说Harry与契约讨价还价将他们绑缚在一起时做了多么了不得的大事？

 

_如果另一个选择是让脑浆从我们的耳朵里淌出来，那确实了不得。_

 

Harry抬起头，看向Malfoy。Malfoy注视着他，一只手拢住耳朵，好像就连此刻也忍不住要阻止脑浆从里面往外渗似的。Harry喷了喷鼻息：“没什么了不得的。我能做到是因为我太想活下来了。”

 

“为什么觉得那是件坏事？”说话的人是Snape，声音里咬牙切齿的味道让Harry想大笑出声。又来了。Snape是打算说服Harry他对Harry从Malfoy的脑袋里抽离思想不褒不贬？至少没有不高兴？只要他们还有心灵感应契约，他就想都别想，“何况我们也活下来了。”

 

“我确保你们能活下来只是因为我想不到怎么在契约的问题上把我们分开。”Harry厉声说。他们有这么蠢吗？难道他们以为Harry怀有某种怜悯之心，一早就猜到他们会如此互相连结？

 

_我以为你因为Lestrange_ _兄弟强行通过防护咒而怀有愧疚。你觉得你没能尽到保护我们的责任。_

 

Harry旋身面对Malfoy：“滚出我的大脑，混球。”他低语。

 

 _刚才还说我们别指望从心灵感应契约中保有隐私的是你_ ，Snape说，声音如油般流畅地滑落， _之前想让我们练习心灵感应好强化契约的人也是你。什么改变了？_

 

Harry舔了舔嘴唇。他说不出口，哪怕通过心灵感应也不行，但他可以想。他不愿让他们说他征服契约是出于愧疚。

 

 _但你当时就是那么想的。_ Snape的话音如此缓慢，不用在脑后感觉到那一认知落定，Harry也明白他很困惑。 _你想你可以为我们省下一些痛苦，你可以与仪式交涉，拿你的处子之身当作代价。我触碰你那一时刻的记忆时看到了。_

 

当时Harry的思绪在脑海中疾驰，或许被契约驱赶圈禁，或许无论Harry如何逃避畏惧那个念头都仍可阅读。他不想让Snape读到。他不想回忆仪式。他不想应对后果。他不想他们说——

 

_说你卓尔不凡？_

 

这回找到通往这一想法路径的是Malfoy而非Snape。Harry转过头，凝视Malfoy。男人走上前来，停在Harry身前一米开外，目光牢牢固着在Harry脸上。

 

 _为什么那个念头伤得你这样深？_ Malfoy喃喃。契约在Harry脑后如一片锡纸般搅动哗噪，更多信息涌入大脑。如果能，Malfoy愿意闭眼不看，但Harry已经捡拾起思绪，而且无论如何，他也想要理解。

 

 _因为如果我真有那么卓尔不凡，_ Harry回答，恍如正与Hermione对话，唯诚挚可令对方满足。 _我就能找到别的办法_ 摆脱 _当时的状况，而不是把我和我的强奸者绑缚在一起。_

 

Malfoy打了个哆嗦，但没有退后。 _你做了唯一能做的事，唯一能让我们所有人都活下来的事。_ 他顿了顿。 _我为你骄傲。_

 

Harry大笑。Malfoy不曾偃旗息鼓，反而又走近了一步，只是Harry仍可感受到他的恐惧，在脑海深处摇曳舞动，喁喁低语。

 

_你根本不知道你在说什么。你不可能为我骄傲。_

 

Malfoy晃了晃脑袋，正视Harry的双眼。Harry不知道这是不是为了让Snape能偷偷溜到他背后捅他一刀，但无关紧要。即便真会发生那种事，他也无法从Malfoy的面庞上移开视线。

 

 _我知道我的感觉。我承认，我花了好些时间接受。_ Malfoy停顿了片刻。 _花了更久才明白我早就该承认，明白你利用这种疯狂竭力防范驱赶着所有人。_

 

Harry咽了口唾沫。他的咽喉像被笑声与尖叫撕裂，头颅重又因狂怒而昏眩。

 

 _你有理由怨恨我们。_ Malfoy盯着他。 _但你也赶走了你的朋友，我也不信你有告诉其他傲罗你究竟在搜寻什么。你连一个都信不过吗？_

 

Harry想Stockwell和其余此刻正被灌了生死水堆在Malfoy餐室中的傲罗，将这些画面如刀子般扔向他。扔向他们两个，因为Snape站在他身后，也在听。

 

 _可那些都是你不认识的傲罗，_ Malfoy道， _从你思考_ _Stockwell_ _的方式我知道你此前没见过她，对她在吐真剂效力下的发言，你就和我们两人一样惊讶，你就没有一个信任的人吗？你熟识的傲罗里就没有一个能让你觉得是可以找人与你合作，而非拔刀相向的？_

 

他嗓音中渴切的回声令Harry死死抱住双臂，用力到肩膀发痛。 _你就盼着这样，是不是？就盼着有人能让我软弱能让我更好哄？_

_停下_ ，Snape嘶嘶地说，比Harry这些年听过的任何声音都更像Nagini。 _对你来说信任他人，同人合作都没什么不正常的。对我们而言或许不正常吧。_ 那句话背后有Harry不能明了的阴影与微妙之处，不过他也没兴趣懂。Snape对他简直不能更像个人了。 _可对你？是什么发生了变化？_

Harry瞪着他，无声地挑衅他，看他敢再问一次。

 

“那次强奸，”这回Snape审视着Harry，说出了声，“那次强奸摧毁了你对所有涉事人的信任。我说的是你当时信任的人。包括理应为你保密、阻止Lestrange兄弟所作所为的傲罗们。”

 

Harry急促地喘着气。他脑子里有很多念头左右飞溅，从无形的墙壁上弹开，但他不知道是什么。 _那次强奸没有影响我那么深。不可能。_

_有的。_ Malfoy说。 _当然有的。_

Harry抱住头。思绪开始打转，纷繁杂乱，来回闪动，快得Harry连一点残影都分辨不出。那次强奸当然有影响到他；他这么打脸似地提醒Snape和Malfoy可足够频繁了。但当然没有影响他那么深；他没那么脆弱。他还是老样子。他当然不是一般人；他可是该死的救世主，而且他是个好傲罗，能心无杂念地专注在工作上，什么也不管，包括这种事，他的决心反而被那次折磨加强了才对。可当然一个正常的傲罗不会心无杂念地专注在他这种工作上，也不会想到要面对Lestrange兄弟纯属有病的结合仪式。

 

他想要的不过就是做一个普普通通的傲罗。

 

_我被这个影响了。我被它动摇了。_

_我没被影响。我很正常。_

_两者不可能同时为真。_

这回，头颅里的感觉更像一个裂开的鸡蛋，他的大脑被高高抛起，撞到地面，摔得稀碎。Harry发觉自己瘫软下来，双臂抱着脑袋呜咽，那样子可怜得他都禁不住想Malfoy和Snape要为此鄙视他了。

 

 _绝不会_ ，Malfoy说，话里有共鸣，大概不是同情，因为Malfoy仍然离Harry远远的，并未变成他的一部分，变成一部分的是男人自己在战争期间关于怯懦、恐惧和痛苦的记忆，是那些不得不将自己锁在庄园深处的房间里哭泣否则便会发疯的时候，

 

_我已经疯了。_

_你没有，_ Snape道。 _如果你疯了我会知道的，我是发疯的专家。_

 

这话让他觉得滑稽，他想笑，但出口的却是哽住的啜泣。感觉到Malfoy走上前来，Harry的身体因恐惧和疼痛颤抖，他竭力将思绪推过去。 _别碰我。我受不了你碰我。_

 

Harry听见青草和泥土窸窣的响动，知道是Malfoy在他旁边的草坪上蹲下身，男人没碰他。 _我只是打算坐在这里，_ Malfoy低语， _要是你不想的话，我连看都不会看的。_

作为回应，Harry环抱住自己，蜷缩得更紧。他才不在乎Malfoy看不看呢。Snape也是。他们能听见发生过的事，那对他来说就够羞耻的了——

 

随后悲伤和狂怒将他撕裂。

 

连压制住胳膊的战栗好将自己遮得严严实实都办不到了，Harry尽可能将脸埋在地面。他没看他们是否在看他。他甚至不知道他们有没有看过。脑海深处的寂静之中，那不曾分崩离析的两点开始动摇了些许，旋即又稳定下来。它们是两块哪怕他的情感发生地震也纹丝不动的磐石。

 

狂怒。这种事怎么可能发生在他头上？ _凭_ 什么要发生在他头上？为什么要发生在他终于能快快乐乐过自己日子的时候？

 

恐惧。万一Voldemort卷土重来，他辛苦赢得的一切都化为泡影了怎么办？万一他又得一次次地拯救世界怎么办？

 

挫败。他不 _想要_ 这个契约，他不 _想_ 接受它，他不在乎自己听起来是不是像个任性的小孩，那就是他的心里话。

 

悲伤。他希望事情有所不同，希望能找到别的办法逃离契约，和Snape与Malfoy一起活下去，希望能找到别的办法保护他们和他自己，甚至希望他能以别的方式失去处子之身。和其他事情比起来这真是微不足道的小事，可他是那样希望着的。

 

并且试图忽略小事结果就只是让小事控制了他而已。

 

他时不时抽噎，用手指撕扯泥土，当泪水变成狂乱的干涩，当他只想 _发泄_ ，他最终发出了闷住的尖叫。到头来一切归于平静，他躺着，颤抖着。

 

这是战争以来Harry记忆中的第一次，第一次放开了一切。他没有刻意去压抑、封瓶。但他往往用逮捕罪犯或是持续与Ron决斗来摆脱。这回，他将Ron和Hermione留在了身后，不是因为他自己的错。

 

Snape和Malfoy都在。

 

但这会儿没那么烦人了，Harry想，抬起头，擦去脸上的土迹。

 

Snape坐在地上，盘着腿，闭着眼，简直像在练习冥想——说不定就是。Malfoy看着他，双手搭在膝头，眼里镀着疲倦。

 

Harry张口：“抱歉我毁掉了你的花园。”

 

Malfoy半是微笑。 _我们可以把它还原。_

Harry点点头，转向Snape。Snape睁开眼，他在Harry脑后的存在变得稍微清晰了些，但仍旧很难分辨他的感觉。Harry猜想他本人事实上也悬而未决，于是克制住自己，静观其变。

 

“你之前提过一次的仇，”Harry轻声说，“我想我这会儿比较有兴趣去报了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]Flos malus：都是拉丁文来的，Flos即flower/blossom，绽放的意思，malus则有邪恶、恶意之意，所以这个咒语是——恶花绽放？  
> [2]Reducto：四分五裂。  
> [3]Flamma：虽然没找到对应，但看词根应该是“火焰”的意思。


	18. 密谋复仇

**_Chapter Eighteen: Plotting Revenge_ **

**_第十八章：密谋复仇_ **

 

“在我看来，我们可以好好利用你杀死的那些傲罗。”

 

Draco能感到脑后惊讶的浪花，但情绪即刻被抽干，封存在钢铁山里侧。Draco想至少并非每一种情绪都会如此，只有Potter认为会令他显得软弱、或招致Severus和Draco嘲笑的那些。他倒是愿意表达愤怒和好奇，此刻他便转向Draco，扬起眉毛。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

Draco将手按在桌上，直视Potter。契约在他们之间嗡鸣，Draco简直像伸出手就能触碰到空气中连接他们的无形之锁，让它弯折、流动，“你难道不能从我脑中读出答案？我没想到契约的作用那么有限。”

 

“我现在选择不这么做。”Potter的声音低到无法辨认，只有脑后钢铁山巅一闪而逝的光芒告诉Draco发生了什么。

 

Draco顿了顿，耸肩。所以这会儿Potter想张嘴说话了。有何不可？

 

坐在桌对面的Severus抛给他一个眼神，Draco忽略。又不是说Severus想出了什么Potter偷听不到的交流方式。私下里的对话只有等到Potter睡着的时候了。

 

又或者他们必须将Potter包括在内不可。在这件事上考虑得久了，Draco几乎肯定他会习惯。

 

“我是说，”Draco决定还是回归最初的问题，总比从那双凝视他的绿眸中分辨动机更有建设性，“我们有一堆可以随意处置的尸体，没人知道谁杀了他们。除非那个钟摆咒是你的标志。”

 

Potter轻轻哼了一声，“Ron也会的。”

 

“那是你自己发明的吗？”Severus的声音很疏离，他越过Potter的头顶，瞪着远处的墙壁。Draco翻了个白眼。他可不在乎Severus会不会“偷听”到他这么干。那男人总要偷听到更能摧毁他内心安宁的玩意。

 

“不，”Potter说，“但如果你想的是把被切掉四肢的尸体堆在魔法部旁边，他能认出来。”他往Draco的方向扬了扬头，“为什么你想这么做？”

 

 _说真的，他只要不一门心思扮蠢、假装决心是他身上唯一值得关注的东西，他可实在聪明得令人惊讶，_ Draco思忖，他也不在意谁会听到 _那个_ 念头，“因为我们需要引蛇出洞，”他说。

 

“我以为Stockwell供出了不少名字。”

 

“是不少，但大多数在魔法部都不掌实权，”Severus发话了，看来他总算决定桌子至少和另一头的墙壁一样有趣，“切实掌权的人，我们则并无多少借口接触。所以我们得看看他们对尸体的反应，看谁会拔腿就跑，谁会祸水东引，谁会突然在办公室里施加新的保护措施。”

 

Potter眉头的川字快赶上钢铁山的坚固不摧了，“我们要怎么确认呢？我眼下不可能返回魔法部。我已经编了个因为在Lestrange兄弟的折磨中重伤不得不休假的谎了。它本该给我寻找傲罗中叛徒的时间和掩护，可现在……”

 

“这就是你朋友该起作用的时候，”Severus说，“你的搭档Weasley还在做傲罗吧？他可以向我们传递情报。”

 

“没门。”

 

轮到Draco盯着别的东西了，他选了天花板。“为什么不行？”他用平板的语调问。

 

“因为他们是我的 _朋友。_ ”Potter怒视他俩，用力拍了一下桌子，好像让桌子跳一下有什么用似的，“我不想他俩牵涉得比现在更深。”

 

“你已经对他们坦白了，”Draco道。老实说，他也不知道这个信息是来自契约，抑或仅仅是清楚到不言自明，反正他知道自己说得没错，“你已经告诉他们强奸和仪式的事。是Granger建议你以我们目前的方式利用契约。我看不出让他们知道多一点会带来多少危险。那或许可以让他们置身事外，可要是Weasley信错了人呢？”

 

Potter的双手蜷曲成拳：“我相信你们能保护自己，就像你们在Stockwell和她的人抓住我的时候所做的一样。Ron和Hermione——没有那样的能力。”

 

Severus瞪大了眼睛。Draco压住一个微笑。他知道为什么。Severus不习惯被夸奖。再过一秒钟，他就要忍不住用手压住扑扑乱跳的心脏说几句刻薄话儿毁掉这个瞬间了。

 

故意毁掉。因为他就是这么应对这种事的。他是这么应对Draco趁他生日送新坩埚的，也是这么应对战争结束卧底身份曝光以后Draco安慰他值得在魔法界过安宁日子的。他总这样。

 

 _不准_ ，Draco丢给Severus一句，转向Potter：“我想那些情报能帮忙保护他们，甚至能帮他们学会那种能力。既然Weasley会钟摆咒，这就是个好的开始。让他把那些咒语也教给Granger。”

 

Potter脸红了：“我们俩——我们俩从没跟Hermione说过有研究那种咒语。”

 

“为什么不？”Severus可算找到了他的声音，且也许是Draco的责备让他羞耻——虽说Draco脑后深棕的苦涩早变成了暗褐，所以不好分辨——他让声音保持冷静中立，“你们认为她会基于道德原则提出反对吗？”

 

Potter转身面对他：“我们知道她肯定会。”

 

Draco摇摇头。Potter还想相信他是个普通的傲罗、普通的Gryffindor，和那些拥有他视为能代表他存在最基本品质的人没什么不同，却又愿意钻空子、开后门、甚至对他最亲密的朋友保密？他以为他是谁？

 

 _是个不喜欢你现在想法的人，_ Potter说，只是一个喘息间便在Draco的思绪中一入即退。

 

Draco抬起一只手，轻微耸了耸肩。他本该于Potter在花园中将情绪排解干净前就先撤退——他得说句，排解Potter情绪的更多是那场痛哭，而非他用来摧毁变形出的毒花的咒语。但这个Potter不像之前那么危险了。

 

 _你这么觉得？_ 又是一波呼吸似的、微风般的交流。

 

Draco抬起头，让目光与Potter相对。他勉强点了点头。 _对。不过你现在依然危险。只是没那么疯了。我比较喜欢这种危险。_

 

Potter半张开嘴瞪着他，随后转回Severus。Draco想他似乎发觉对付一个他以为恨他的人比对付一个刚夸奖了他的人容易些。好罢，Potter和Severus起码有这么一个共同点：憎恨被表扬。“我可不觉得现在跑去跟Hermione说我们之前刻意瞒着她学咒语是什么明智之举。告诉她我杀了傲罗也不是。”

 

“那就想别的招保护她，”Severus咕哝，“用这里藏书中的咒语施防御，不行就用保密咒束缚她。”

 

Potter咒骂了一声，钢铁山耸得更高了：“没人可以 _束缚_ Hermione，没人可以束缚我的任何一个朋友。”

 

“只是提议个策略，”Draco插口。他估计自己很快就会厌烦当和事佬，但至少现在是必要的，“不用小题大做，Potter。”

 

“你以为，”Potter用星辰般的双眼注视他，“我会希望我的朋友遭受和这个该死的 _契约_ 强加给我一样的羞辱？我可不 _这么想_ 。”

 

Draco报以注视，有些失语：“就是说不管契约多么有用，你也没办法真的喜欢它。”他终于在脑后的某个角落发现。

 

“那是个该死的噩梦，”Potter回道，“但却是一个只能等到有时间专心研究我说过的那个媚娃结合仪式后才可能醒来的噩梦。而那还得先打败敌人才行。”

 

“我还以为——我还以为既然它能让你报复Lestrange兄弟，你会觉得它更有用一些。”Draco仍有些茫然。按说你不该误解你结了心灵契约的对象到这个地步。

 

话说回来，这可是 _Potter_ 。

 

“在报仇上当然有用，”Potter瞪着Draco，好像到头来是他说了怪话，“可报仇后会怎么样？等那个概念不再占据我们的所有时间和注意力以后，我们要拿它怎么办？到时候契约还能有什么好处？”

 

“它能给你力量，能从以后的袭击中保护你，”Draco一直认为对Lestrange兄弟的复仇很快就能结束，但攻击其他傲罗对Potter事业的影响会持续很长一段时间，“眨巴眼就能召唤到你身边并肩作战的同盟，就像我们已经做过的一样。”

 

Potter摇摇头：“对我来说不值得用让别人进入我大脑的恐怖来换。”

 

“让别人进入你大脑的恐怖。”Draco喃喃，偷眼瞄Severus。

 

Severus缓缓折叠双手。Draco打了个激灵。他见过Severus这个姿势，结果不比男人试图用冷嘲热讽回应赞美好一点。

 

Severus迎上他的视线，飞快地冷笑了一下。接着他面向Potter，Draco叹了口气，向后靠了靠。他还一直盼着能有别人替他代劳和Potter谈。得啦，只剩下一个人。

 

当然，不是扮演和事佬的角色。Severus可做不来。说不定Draco眼下 _该_ 撤退，稍后再重整旗鼓。他在Potter身上没获得半点进展。

 

*

 

Severus努力克制住疾言厉色的欲望，一遍又一遍提醒自己在脑后发现的负罪感——对强奸的负罪感。别去管他被仪式强迫，别去管Potter和契约做的交易并没给他和Draco多少选择的空间。这些事实并不比Severus在向黑魔王报告预言时不知道它最终会杀死Lily重要。

 

负罪感就是负罪感，做了就是做了。

 

“我知道你不希望我们在这里，”Severus说，“但我提议暂时结盟，时限就到我们找到并杀死Lestrange兄弟为止。那以后我们可以慢慢寻找能毁掉契约的仪式。”

 

Potter瞪着他：“我已经作了相同的提议。”

 

他看起来有些恼火，绿眼睛和其后的钢铁山炯炯发亮。“我知道，”Severus说，“但你仍然更关注契约的恐怖之处，而倘若我们 _得_ 利用它，就需要专注在它能带来的优势上。”

 

Potter像是不愿反唇相讥般抿紧了嘴，简单地一点头，重重坐在椅子上：“我们该研究加强契约心灵感应的部分吗？”他问，眼神放空，“还是能让我们融合魔力的部分？”

 

“融合力量的部分，还用说，”Draco道，好像就他一个在提问，且就他一个的意见要紧似的，“我们又没别的选择。”

 

“你的意思是在我们和他们对战的时候？”Severus反问，Draco吓了一跳，才记起他也在屋里，“我以为能让我们通过在思维中穿梭到达物理意义上的地点更加重要，毕竟Lestrange兄弟躲了起来，我们不知道他们在哪里。”

 

Potter绷紧了身体，仿佛他们每次谈到契约的不同方面都给了他一记重拳，但没有退缩。Severus想这比起他之前对他们嚷嚷的样子要可爱点。

 

_我们总不能指望他表现得多优雅。_

_是啊，哪种优雅都没有，除了能在决斗中起作用的那种，_ Potter在脑后赞同，这回轮到Severus哆嗦了。记起Potter能轻而易举偷听到他的思绪——包括Severus通常会腹诽而能蒙混过关的羞辱之辞——真是吓人极了。

 

 _要是能让你羞愧就更好了，_ Potter道，赶在Severus来得及回应之前转向下一个话题。“书上推荐用哪类技术加强在心灵道路上行走的能力？我以前和别人融合过力量，也和你们在心里说过话，但我连听都没听过那种东西。”

 

“我父母的藏书室会有合适的卷宗，”Draco顺畅地说，站起身带路。Severus半是放松下来。Draco仍是他与Potter之间的缓冲，一个会问出Potter一无所知而Severus不耐烦回答的问题的角色。

 

_如果你能在别的方面也帮帮忙那就多谢了。_

在脑子里被两个连他一半岁数都不到的人责备，Severus跟上Draco，同时思忖，或者说几乎思忖，要是战争期间他知道自己活到后来得咽下这种气，他会……

 

他会为能活下来欢欣鼓舞。他可能会在之后嫌恶地翻白眼，但翻白眼肯定不会是他的第一反应。

 

他没有直视Potter的双眼，因为这么做会让他忍不住冷笑。他只是跟着Draco，注视着Draco与Potter仿佛无比自然一般与彼此步调一致。要是他们打算让契约起效，这必须对他们所有人而言都同等自然。

 

那是Severus最不期盼的部分。

 

*

 

Harry赞叹地环视Malfoy藏书室。活过了战争和傲罗训练的他比以前更能欣赏数目可观的藏书。这里比Black藏书室更大，几乎如此，且比起以黑魔法为主的Black藏书，科目似乎更加多样。

 

“ _Accio_ 与契约有关的书。”Malfoy说道，巧妙地微一挥舞魔杖，一大堆大部头开始跳下书架，向他们飞来。Harry绷紧身体，但一看见距离最近的书籍也不过是在他们身旁的书桌上摆成整齐的一堆便放松下来。只要它们不撞到他的脑袋和肩膀上，他就没意见。

 

Malfoy倒是转过身盯住了他，Harry迎上他的目光，耸了耸肩。“怎么了？”他问，从书堆顶上扯下一本厚书。它被表面剥落的黑色皮革捆着，书脊上有白色的标题，正是它吸引了Harry。Black藏书室里大多状况类似的书籍标题基本都磨损了。 _契约及其后果_ 。“我一开始又不知道它们不会打到我。从会飞的书前面退开很正常。”

 

“但认为你的契约伴侣会让它们打到你不正常，”Malfoy说，“尤其是我们两个人都不得不忍受这一击带来的疼痛。”

 

Harry以为他藏好了笑容，但显然不够快。Snape从另一边插进来。“务必告诉我们你 _乐趣_ 的来源。”

 

Harry把那个念头抛给他。 _你和_ _Malfoy_ _谈论起你们自己时仍然像一个整体。你们说起“我们”的时候就是这个意思。所谓努力让契约涵盖我们三个人也就到此为止。_

他发觉自己希望Snape反驳，因为这样就有借口好好吵上一架，可相反，Snape只是与Malfoy交换了一个眼神，随即转回Harry这边，微一点头。“我没有意识到我们有这么做，”他说，“我们会更加用心确保未来不这么做。”

 

Harry瞪着他：“可你们会啊。”

 

“所以我才说我们会 _用心_ 不去做，”Snape道，声音里不知不觉掺上恼怒，“而不是我们再也不会。我们可能会失败，但我们也会尝试。”

 

Harry背转身，莫名开始生闷气，不是因为Snape的反应，是因为失去了和他争论的机会。“好吧，”他生硬地转移话题，“这堆乱子里哪本有讲到穿越思维的道路和怎么建立它们？”他放下之前挑出的书，拿起下一本。这本的封面只剩一根线连着。Harry百无聊赖地纳罕Malfoy家是不是没哪个祖先用过保存咒。

 

 _我们当然有的_ ，Malfoy厉声说，起身从他手中把书抽走。

 

Harry冲他点点头。“干得好，”他大声说，“总算有一回你的第一人称指的是你和你的家族，而不是你和Snape两个人了。确实有变化。”

 

Malfoy怒目而视，接着咬了咬唇，目光中突然失了怒气，不过他依旧盯着Harry。Harry嘲弄地偏头：“怎么？”

 

“你对我们的嘲笑和指责只会让我们更坚决地想要活下来，”Malfoy柔声说，先在书上施了个保存咒再放下，那咒语修补好封面，也吹起一大团灰尘。Harry再度点头表示祝贺。听声音Malfoy是咬紧了牙，只是仍企图正常说话，“不论如何，我认为这本书可以帮到我们。”

 

他翻检了几部书，挑出一本薄薄的册子，看上去几乎有些像Tom Riddle的日记。Harry压制住身体自然的瑟缩，仔细审视。“为什么是这一本呢？”他试了一番，没能看出它和其余那些有什么差别，最终问，“我放弃。”

 

“因为，”Malfoy将书翻过来。这回，Harry能辨认出印在封面上的标题。 _契约的罕见作用_ 。

 

Harry不情愿地颔首。能够在思维里从某个地方走到另一个地方绝对够罕见。他从未听说过任何契约能实现那一点，他甚至不知道该不该相信这个契约能做到。

 

Malfoy又看了他一眼，拿着书在桌旁坐下。“Severus，你不妨去酿制净心魔药与增强剂。”他漫不经心地说，“Potter，和我一起读。”

 

“我怎么读？我们俩只有一本书。”Harry这样问着，还是将椅子拉到桌旁，挨着Malfoy坐下。他几乎被Snape冷淡地一点头离开房间，想必是去实验室的样子折服了，Malfoy好像他的指挥官一样。

 

_又或许那是他俩作为一个整体，我是另一方的影响之一。_

“我捧着它，这样我们都能看见。”Malfoy边说话，边将书如是摆好，“我在魔法理论方面经受过更多训练，但你才是从契约那里经受了最多痛苦的人，或许还有别的感觉你不曾提起。因此有时候我们都不行，你却可能意识到某一条描述符合这个契约。”

 

Harry盯着他。Malfoy皱了皱脸。“抱歉，”他道，“但是Severus和我从缔约仪式的时候就住在一起了，这就是说我更习惯于认为他和我是一边的，你单独另算。”

 

Harry费了番功夫，也没能真的鄙视对方的道歉。他只得勉强点了点头。“谢谢，”他说，“谢谢你这么说。”他顿了顿，补充，“为什么Snape和你在一起而不是回他自己的房子呢？”他以为Snape有自己的家，虽然他在这里似乎自在得很，还有个实验室。

 

Malfoy投给他一个尖锐的眼神。“因为在经历过那个操蛋的仪式过后，还有谁会想一个人呆着？”

 

“我就会。”Harry回答。

 

Malfoy张开嘴，又审慎地合上。Harry感觉到思维里的震颤，一分钟后形成文字，通过契约投射过来。 _我知道。但我也认为多半是因此你的情绪才会如此一点就着，因为你没有能够倾诉情绪、发泄出来的对象。_

Harry想说Ron和Hermione，然而他们起初虽与他在一起，从有Ron相伴的第一晚后Harry就没让他们陪他过夜了。他把他们推得远远的，对他们说他没事，说他只想研究如何终结契约，让他们回去。

 

现在他已经向契约屈服，他又害怕在他们面前表现出软弱。

 

_他们会理解的。我从来都不怎么喜欢Weasley_ _和Granger_ _，但我从未怀疑他们能理解你。这次也是如此。我非常肯定。_

 

Harry默默读秒，将空气吸入肺部再呼出去，专心接受这句安慰，而非因说话者是强奸他的人之一置之不理。他点了点头。

 

随后他们转向这本书，有那么一会儿周围几乎变得安宁，他俩一起阅读，话语在思绪之间回响，Snape的酿制则在脑后形成稳定的嗡鸣。

 

直至读到那句毁掉这一切的话。


	19. 私人恩怨

**_Chapter Nineteen: A Private War_ **

**_第十九章：私人恩怨_ **

 

Severus从坩埚前退开，发觉刚才屏住了呼吸。他吐气，很为自己感到恼火。他 _不_ 能这样。他想要契约巩固是为了能重新酿制魔药，不是为了巩固后还有更大不能酿制的危险性。

 

可不论他研究多久，净心药剂都在坩埚里纹丝不动。它有着透明的色彩，完美的玻璃光泽，表面却没泛起一丝蓝或绿的涟漪——按说应该也有才对。Severus松弛下来，拿起药瓶和长柄杓，开始将药水舀出坩埚。

 

透过契约，一阵无言的狂怒惊掉了手中的药瓶。Severus注视着它在地板上碎成闪闪发亮的玻璃渣，一时沉思起契约的后果来：能够酿造魔药真能抵消这么多麻烦吗？

 

他晃了晃脑袋弯下腰对药瓶施了个 _Reparo_ 。至少玻璃碎片比熬坏的魔药好修补多了。

 

等魔药就位，好好装在被修复完整、塞上木塞的药瓶里，Severus才转身离开实验室，向藏书室走去。他不急。他没从Draco那里感知到相应的咆哮，契约也没传来担忧的回响。庄园没有被凶猛的傲罗入侵。Potter没有试图杀掉Draco。再小的危机意味着他不必过虑。

 

但一只手握住藏书室的门把手时，Severus _确实_ 短暂地停下脚步，思索他已经能从Draco和Potter在他脑内呼叫的不同方式分辨两人意味着什么，毕竟目前为止他还没听过太多次他俩精神的声音。

 

接着他不耐烦地打消念头，推开门。不用考虑这种蠢事他也有够多要担心的了。

 

看来他也需要澄清一些困惑。

 

*

 

“我不明白你为什么这么不高兴。”

 

 _就算有个他妈的鬼心灵感应在，你都不能？_ Harry问，向Malfoy逼近，把他的嘲讽完全释放出来。他狂乱地绕着藏书室踱步时一直有所克制，唯恐看起来太像个Slytherin，但显然他只会像个 _聪明_ 的Slytherin _。你连那点我是谁、我需要什么都领会不了？_

他意识到Snape走了进来，正倚在书房远些的墙壁上，苛刻地凝视他。Harry忽略。Snape爱怎么做都好，只要别试图干扰契约或是逼Harry让步。只有Harry能决定他要做什么。

 

 _噢_ ，Malfoy说。

 

Harry翻了个白眼。 _我们发现了这么糟糕的东西，他却只说得出这个字。_

 

“我宁愿了解一下是什么值得以我从房子那头都能听到的方式大叫，”Snape用他惯有的那种十足礼貌、礼貌得吓人的态度问，像一个碰巧在现场的路人刚好清了清喉咙，“ _如果_ 有人能告诉我。”

 

Harry旋风般转身，拈起他和Malfoy一直在研读的书，将它悬吊着递给Snape。他知道它还敞开在写着那个恐怖句子的一页。他从桌旁跳起的时候狠狠捶了书一拳，确保了这一点：“拿去。告诉我你提议我们拿这个怎么办。因为 _我_ 不知道。”

 

Snape接过书，埋头在铅字中仔细查找，好像他不能利用契约从Harry脑海里找出那个事实似的。Harry磨牙，重新踱起步来。

 

 _我有试图不利用契约侵扰我不想触碰的地方，_ Snape说，他的话语温和得像酸。 _既然你说过不要那样做。我以为闯进我不想进入的地方会令你关闭契约，这种局面是我不希望看见的。_

Harry像一只茶壶嘶嘶喷气，再度背转身。他知道他很荒唐，但他的头也疼，血液打鼓似的在皮肤底下滚沸，他全身上下都痛得厉害，只想躺下打个盹儿。

 

 _这倒是个明智的想法，_ Malfoy建议。 _如此一来，等你醒过来你或许能恢复一点，也就有机会好好考虑……_

Harry望着他。Malfoy两手一摊，在桌旁坐下。

 

“我没有看到这个臭名昭著的段落，”Snape评论，举起书，面向Harry，“到底是什么？”

 

“不是一段，”Harry道，大步上前，将手指狠狠戳在页面中间。他有意识到这使得他离Snape近得过分，但他勉力忽略皮肤的刺痛和心脏比任何时候都糟糕的狂跳，“一个句子。最后一句。瞧。”

 

“所以必须由不同的人控制契约的不同部分，”Snape说，“所以必须由另一个人发动我们在精神上往不同现实地点行走的能力，正如你发动了心灵感应的方面……”他的声音突然顿住，“啊。”

 

“真会说话，”Harry希望他的语调能表现出他十分之一的愤怒，并又一次开始来回踱步。至少Snape和Malfoy都没打算说些蠢话来安慰他。相反他们只是注视着——起码是在Malfoy转回书里，开始在书页里翻查之前。

 

“别费心了，”Harry说，“我已经施过搜索咒了，记得吗？它已经找过书里所有使用‘发动’的地方。里面没有说已经控制契约的人能发动不同的部分。”他猛然转身，重重捶在墙上。

 

“Draco还可以查找其它词语，比如‘控制’。”但Snape没有在看书，而是在看Harry，Harry因他眸中的兴趣紧张起来。男人昂起头的样子像Harry是一剂迷人的魔药。

 

_不。你和我都在契约里。我可以立即理解大多数魔药，不论我想不想酿制他们。你这个挑战要难解决得多。_

“那真是万分抱歉了。”Harry想让声音严厉些，但出口的更近于一种挫败的细弱抱怨。他攥紧拳头，瞪着地板，等待心脏安定在一处，等待思绪停止奔驰。

 

“这句话的意思，”Malfoy道，仿佛他仍在书里检索，仿佛他没在说话时盯着Harry，“只不过是我们将掌控契约的不同方面。你将控制心灵感应。我将控制道路。或许Severus可以控制融合力量的部分。”

 

“无法接受。”Harry立刻说，“我最一开始向这个契约让步的唯一原因就是你承诺过我我可以控制它。”

 

 _不如说，_ Snape在他脑后插嘴， _我知道你能接受心灵感应的唯一办法就是让你控制它。这不是说我觉得你是最好的人选。事实上，我认为你的不稳定对我们三个而言都很危险。_

 

“我知道我没以前那么愤怒了。”Harry回答。

 

Snape瞥了一眼他在墙上留下的拳印，什么也没说。

 

Harry疲倦地摇了摇头。怒火来得快，去得也快，他可以为此责备他的“契约伴侣”，但他明白不是他们的错。他想那只是因为他累坏了，没有更多能力去感受情绪。取而代之的是苦涩、荒芜、冷漠，犹如寒冬的田野。“我不会作出毁掉这些东西的事。不管是我的性命，还是你们的。可是我从你们那里又能得到什么保障呢？如果你掌控契约的某个方面，你可以轻易做点什么摧毁我们中的任何一个，可能是我。”他掉头，打算走出藏书室的门。如果他就这么回家开始独自寻找Lestrange兄弟，问题可能还少一些。

 

等到早晨。等他有时间从这漫长的一天里恢复——这一天，某种层面上说，比结合仪式那天里发生得还要糟。

 

“我不恨你。”Snape说。

 

Harry点点头：“对。你还热爱Gryffindor们，你也能看得下去我，站在那边的Malfoy现在正随时准备建立一个帮助麻瓜种融入魔法社会的社团。”

 

“好好听我说，”是Snape嗓音中的平静让Harry转过身，给他一个机会，那声音应和着Harry大脑中的声音，说着同样的词句。Snape此前正往Malfoy身边走，但不完全是挨着他，而是刚巧停在Malfoy和Harry中间，“契约的其余部分和心灵感应不同是一件好事。我们必须聆听他人的想法和情绪，除非你选择竖起壁垒。然而，尽管可能必须由我来发动魔力的融合、由Draco掌管精神之路，你仍可以作出抵抗，且比我们抵抗心灵感应更为有效。契约的精神部分发动更为即时，很难防御。但你能拒绝给我们你的魔力，或是走上那些道路。”

 

Harry瞪着他。那听起来正是他需要的，刚好可以让他能够容忍契约。可是Snape甚至没怎么读过那本书，“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为踏上那些道路需要身体的行动，”Malfoy在椅子里转了个身，手安放在书上，他平静地端详着Harry，不带一丝Harry以为他一定会感到的挫败，“而魔力是你核心的一部分。你可以不经允许与他人分享你的思维，和摄神取念的过程类似。但你的魔力构成了你的核心，这个世界上没有力量能不经你的允许抽取它。”

 

Harry嗤之以鼻，“如果要说摄神取念，你对允许的定义还真可笑。”

 

他感受到脑后刺耳的震颤，瞟了一眼Snape，准备好发现他手里举着魔杖冲过来。然而，Snape的身体和思想又一次自相矛盾了。他待在原地，说话时嗓音依然冷静，至少是表面上——他的双手攥得紧紧的。

 

“你太过抠字眼了。我不恨你，但我恨契约。和你束缚在一起我不感到高兴。你在那点上千真万确。”

 

Harry以一种如果Snape愿意可以理解为点头的方式偏了下脑袋，没有将目光从Snape脸上移开。

 

“但是木已成舟，我们必须接受。”Snape摊开双手，“你可以信任我们，也可以不信。我们只是在诚实地解释我们认为契约的其余部分会如何运作。如果我们撒谎你会知道。鉴于你有精神上的控制——或者说 _缺乏_ 控制，我们相对在我们控制契约其余部分时的你而言要更加脆弱。如果我们不真这么认为，你也会知道。”

 

“我恨别人控制我，”Harry说。他紧紧合上牙齿，因为如果他继续这么说下去，他不真 _想_ 说的话也会脱口而出。

 

Snape凝视着他，静静地开口：“那个想法以前就有，还是从仪式才开始？”

 

“是从一个被Dumbledore摆布过多的人的愤怒开始的。”

 

Snape颔首，像是在慎重地考虑，这超出了Harry对他的期望。“非常好。不过如果我们解释我们如何看待契约某些部分的运作方式，而你在你的大脑里听并且明白我们 _没有_ 撒谎，你能信任我们吗？”

 

Harry大笑：“要是你能别不停将你和Malfoy当成一对来指代还能有点用，我 _要求过_ 你们别这样做。”

 

Snape思索了片刻，微一点头，说道，“非常公平。我们还是必须接收契约。你能接受这个可能将在我们之间反复出现的信任问题吗？——我指的是我们三个人，所有在契约之中并不得不接受这个问题的人？还是说这个问题不可能轻松解决？”

 

“我认为什么问题都不可能轻松，无论你选择如何定义。”尽管很想，但Harry拒绝用双臂环抱身体颤抖。他瞪着Snape，Snape回瞪。

 

随后Harry将目光转向Malfoy，他意识到这位对这一切都保持着反常的沉默。Malfoy冲他露出一个勉强的笑容，手心上翻，五指舒张，似要拢住掌心看不见的小鸟。

 

“我认为我能忍受这一点，”Malfoy说，Harry没有错过他在代词上加的小小重音，“说老实话，最大的问题是你能否忍受，Potter。Severus不是这个星球上最老练的外交官，但我认为他将我们面临的问题陈述得很清楚。是，契约很难接受，是，对你比对我们其他人更困难。”Harry首肯，这种分开对待的方式他可以容忍，“但是它已经存在了，你必须戴着这副镣铐跳舞。你自己也已经了解抵抗有多么徒劳。”

 

Harry沉下脸。他最不想要的就是再来一回庄园花圃里那种崩溃哭泣的场景。

 

何况眼下他仔细一想，若是把契约当成某种愚蠢却不可避免的必要条件，它实际上好对付多了。与魔法部某些仍被写进傲罗训练但早就不合时宜的规则同理——譬方说，傲罗们仍然在接受对抗某些一百年都没被用过的咒语的训练，只是以防它们卷土重来——而Harry不得不忍耐、不得不通过这些要求才能成为一名傲罗。

 

做一名傲罗对他来说仍然很重要。但他不知道在施了那个钟摆咒、杀死了好些同事以后还能不能回头。

 

那完全是他独立下的决定，他想。不像是为了安抚契约牺牲了贞操的那种决定，那是在仍令他一想到就打冷战的约束下做的，但某种程度上也有相似之处。

 

做出选择的人仍然是他。选择生存下去，选择接受控制契约的心灵感应，选择活而不是死。

 

Harry转向Malfoy。“好吧，”他说，“但我希望由 _你_ 控制我们魔力的融合，Snape控制思维中的道路。”

 

Malfoy盯着他，好奇如同一股肥皂水滑到镜子底下似地溜进Harry脑后，“我？为什么？”

 

“因为，”Harry冷酷无情地说，无视Snape突然的僵硬，“我更信任你，而我仍认为魔力融合更困难，也更冒犯。”

 

接着他面向Snape，双手并用鼓足勇气：“要接触那些道路，我们第一步应该做什么？”

 

*

 

Severus无声地检视契约。他很赞赏Potter在这件事上克服了怎样的困难——既然他已经浅尝过Potter脑中的愤怒之潭，既然他见过花园里那场毫无自制的演出，他比此前更能理解了——但他不知道他冲他说的这句话是不是真诚的。

 

看来是，他认定，从脑海中契约闪光的、透明的表面判断，至少是Potter目前能够达到的最大限度的真诚。

 

_你可以直接问我。老是喋喋不休说什么信任什么我们得相信在其他人脑中看见的东西的不是你吗？_

 

Severus眨眨眼，接受批评，同时继续研究契约。他想他能看见开启道路的地方。它们是有实体的，一定会通往某个所在，这就是说从逻辑上推论那个契约幻化成黑色的急流消失进Potter大脑的位置正是起点。

 

他回到现实，睁开双眼探究地望着Potter，后者用几乎不加掩饰的敌意凝视他。Severus随意冲他点了点头，对Draco说：“想和我们一起吗？”

 

Draco丢给他一个毁灭性的眼神。Severus思忖要不是这对一个Malfoy来说太伤面子，他就要把Severus和Potter推出藏书室的门了。“我没事，”他道，“不管怎么说，我也该开始研究我的部分了。看起来你有一个不错的起点开始你的研究。我可没有。”

 

Potter显得有些惊讶。接着他点头：“好主意，Malfoy。来吧，Snape。”他转身坚决地大步走去。

 

 _我知道你不会杀死他的，_ Draco说，重新在书房的桌前坐下。

 

Severus意味深长地看了一眼Draco——比契约能做到的微妙的震颤或是试探明显多了——随即跟上Potter。Draco要为此付出代价，虽然他这么做合情合理，而且Severus还想不出什么是合适的复仇。

 

*

 

两人一起行走的时候，Harry渐渐意识到Snape有多么 _安静_ 。他好像连呼吸都不需要，只是与他一同穿过通往庄园铁门的草坪。Snape似乎是认为他们需要到防护咒外才能更好地接近精神之路，而Harry想不出有什么好理由反对。

 

_这不等于你不会尝试。_

Harry回头扫了一眼Snape，向他露出一个存心刁难的笑容。“好吧，没错。”兴许在某些方面，第一股让他想杀掉Snape的冲动已经过去，没有Malfoy在中间作屏障他们也能理解彼此，“你知道我不得不从原则上反对你。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Harry非常肯定这个问题只是装装样子，甚至没试图回答，直至感觉到脑中被飞快地轻戳了一下。他转了个身，震惊地瞪着Snape：“什么 _为什么_?你在上学的时候就一直恨我。我也一直恨你。你还强奸了我。我们有什么好不同意的？”

 

“我告诉你我对契约的观点了，”穿过大门时，Snape说。他转身面对Harry，抱着臂，风几乎连他的斗篷都掀不起，“就是说我们必须接纳它，并且越快学会接纳，就越早能结束这一切。”

 

Harry半是点了点头：“可那不等于同一时间我们不能与之斗争， 并且憎恨它所强迫我们接受的影响。”

 

Snape眨眨眼，仿佛在更聚精会神地审视他，Harry还以为没什么能比他之前的目光更具有穿透性呢：“如果我们与之斗争，就不能随心所欲地操纵它了。”

 

“我不是说像我之前做的那样诅咒它或者是盼着它早点滚蛋，”Harry摇摇头，Snape却只是继续看着他，“我是说我们不应该就这么为它感到高兴。我们应该总是牢记我们没有选择让它成形，我们应该怨恨它。”

 

Snape傻站着，Harry翻了个白眼：“你懂的吧，就好像你在我上学那会是怎么看我的？我是说，你不恨我的时候。你不得不保护我因为我是赢这场战争的最好方法，但你怨恨我的存在。”

 

一时间，Snape一动未动。接着他说：“那比怨恨或是厌恶都要复杂。”

 

“我猜我们永远不会知道了，是不是？”Harry转回头，开始找个站立的好地方。他揣想道路之类的实体可能会在他们面前展开，他可不希望靠近一棵树或者一团灰尘之类能把他吞没的东西，“因为你永远也不会告诉我，我也没那么在意想问。”

 

“你可以看我的记忆。”

 

Harry茫然望着空气，没掉头。无果，因此他转身望向Snape实际所在的方向：“抱歉再说一次？”

 

“我已经意识到我在仪式后和你说话的方式上犯了很多错误，”Snape的目光瞄准Harry头顶上空，远处，什么也没有的地方。Harry开始嗤笑，但Snape没有停嘴，不知怎么的他不得不闭上嘴听，“我的罪恶感让我以不理性的方式行动，因为我不愿去承认。它对你或许无关紧要，但对我确实重要，非常重要。”他的双眼回到Harry脸上，“这就意味着我想净化罪恶感。为了能重新平和地酿制魔药我已经做得足够多，但仍无法心平气和地 _思考_ 。如果我向你展示我的记忆，就如你展示给我你关于契约的记忆那样，这应当能使天平平衡。”

 

Harry连摇头也做不到，因为这个请求太古怪了。相反，他问：“而你认为向我展示你对契约的记忆可能让你喜欢我？”

 

“我这么做是为了我自己，不是为你。”Snape说，“选个你愿意去了解的时间。我认为关于Hogwarts的记忆也就是你觉得我恨你的那段是比较自然的时间点，不过不要紧。我向你敞开我的思想。”

 

Harry迈进了一步。他说：“我还是不擅长摄神取念。”

 

“在这件事上，你无需擅长，”Snape仿佛陷入了某种磐石般的平静状态，他什么也不做，就只是凝视Harry，等待他以某种方式作出反应，“在这件事上，我会放下壁垒，你只需要施咒、用力推即可。”

 

他举起魔杖，直指Snape的双眼，低语：“ _摄神取念。_ ”

 

Snape没有移开视线，Harry轻而易举地消失进记忆的洪流中。


	20. 一段该死的时光

**_Chapter Twenty: A Bloody Time_ **

**_第二十章：一段该死的时光_ **

Severus稳住自己，任Potter在思维中穿行，但他仍时不时不由自主地畏缩。Potter，作为一名几乎未受过训练的摄神取念师，全无Severus所自负的那种精妙的窥探法。

 

_只不过你也没对他展现多少精妙，是不是？_

Severus没有点头；他僵硬地绷直身体。任何可能毁掉这一过程从头开始的举动都无法容忍。

 

那种态度，那种混合着负罪感和自我怀疑的琐细情感，正是他自愿献出记忆想要抚平的东西。他并不喜欢时不常被提醒他自己在Potter所受的折磨中扮演的共犯角色。如果他能给予Potter某些他不愿交付的东西——他精神上的隐私——就算付出了代价，且这个代价意义够深重，能够纾解负罪感，也就是说负罪感能够离他而去，他可以重新变得正常。

 

_多年来效忠Albus_ _也不足以偿还你导致Lily_ _死亡的负罪感。_

 

然而，Severus没有改变想法。对，那件错事是让他饱受折磨，但是Lily对他而言可比Potter重要得多。他甚至曾经怀疑——他自己也为此恐惧不已——怀疑这次他作出在结合仪式上强奸Potter的举动，是因男孩是Lily的儿子。

 

目前为止，契约还没有传来多少Potter的情绪。Severus情不自禁地想知道他看见了什么。

 

*

 

Harry四下张望。他深入Snape的思想寻找Hogwarts的记忆，能解释他知道Snape对他怀有的憎恨的那些。当然，他可能会说他现在不恨Harry，可他曾经恨过，Harry要找出证据堂堂正正亮出来。

 

不过，他却降落在一个意料之外的地方。Harry以为会是魔药课堂，或者某次Snape怀着沸腾的恶意监视下的留堂。相反，他却站在了Dumbledore的办公室中央。

 

“Severus，我想和你谈谈你对待小Harry的方式。”

 

Harry转过身，尽可能咽下喉间巨大的肿块——它哽在气管里，像一根钉子。他没有意识到他有多想念Dumbledore。真正的Dumbledore、那个深爱着Harry又牺牲了他的老人，不是他的画像。

 

当然，Harry本该知道就算能看见这样的Dumbledore也别以为事情就会恢复正常，因为对这个世界而言这也算是要求过多了。相反，Dumbledore坐在办公桌后，焦枯的手腕和手都展示在外，Harry打了个激灵，将视线从上面移开，转回Snape。

 

Snape坐在Dumbledore对面的椅子里，神情那么尖刻而狰狞，Harry不觉倒退了一步。这是Snape在仪式中的样子，寥寥几瞥中Harry记得他的脸。

 

也就是说……

 

这是不是说仪式让Snape退回到了准备杀Dumbledore之前的状态？或者说，准备救Dumbledore的命之前？

 

Harry微微颤抖。也许他在巨大的压力之下总是那个样子吧。又不是说Harry自己的人生有多轻松。

 

“你知道我不在乎，Albus，”Snape的声音无比低沉、紧张，Harry嗤之以鼻。Snape当然不在乎一个在他口中日复一日折磨他的男孩，不在乎那个他所憎恨的男人和他深爱的女人的儿子。Snape凝视着Dumbledore的手，“我们应该专心对付另一件事。让你恢复健康。”

 

“Severus，我的孩子。”Dumbledore的嗓音是Harry从未听过的音调。

 

“不。”Snape站了起来，转身面向大门。他将手背在身后，好像要掩饰这个突然的动作，但Harry看得见那双手，它们在发抖，“不要说。”

 

“我不会复原了。”Harry一直觉得Dumbledore对他有着善意的一面，但他此刻看不见了。老人说话时冷酷无情。

 

Snape垂下头。Harry瞪着他的后背。他已经知道Dumbledore要请求Snape杀死他了吗？无从得知。

 

“那我就该关心怎样稳固我自己在黑魔王部属中的地位，”Snape说，Harry想他是知道了，“或是如何能在保护年轻的Malfoy先生的过程中全身而退，毕竟他妈妈逼我发了誓。”

 

“但是Harry也很重要，”Dumbledore显出Harry前所未见的不安，他踯躅了片刻，也站起身，绕过书桌，用完好的手抚摸Snape的肩膀。没有迹象表明Snape注意到了，“你知道我告诉过你到最后，面对Voldemort的人必须是他。”

 

这一次，Snape哆嗦了，但是因为听见了那个名字。又或者名字无论如何只是借口，Harry思忖，密切注视着。“那个该死的预言，”Snape说，“我看你是觉得 _我_ 应该做点什么确保它成真？”

 

“那不只是个预言。”Dumbledore的尾音拉得很长，Harry阖上双眼。现在他知道接下来是什么了。

 

沉默。Snape没有动也没有说话，终于Harry重新睁开眼。他本就是为了见证这段记忆，所以最好还是看下去。

 

“你觉得他需要去死，所以 _他_ 就得死。”Snape的话音压得那么低，几乎淹没在了男人的呼吸声里。Harry看着他伸出手，用握紧的拳头去开门。一瞬过后，他将前额抵在了门上。Dumbledore的手未有一刻离开Snape的肩膀，怜悯也从未离开老人的脸庞。

 

“我知道你盼着他活下来，”Dumbledore耳语，“但有太多事要做了，Severus。我需要你的帮助。我需要向你解释。我需要你习惯Harry Potter是一个祭品。”

 

“我希望他的名字是Harry Evans！”

 

Harry再次畏缩。他开始后悔没有选另一段记忆落脚。他不喜欢在Snape声音里听见的东西，那些愤怒与痛苦比他五年级发现Harry偷看了他的冥想盆而将他扔出办公室时的咆哮更加丑陋。

 

他的声音里也有别的东西。渴望，或许吧，Harry想。说不定他会接受Harry是Lily和其他什么人的儿子，只要那个人不是Potter。

 

“我知道，”Dumbledore说，手用力按了按，终于放下，“然而不是。”

 

Snape站在那里，像是重新控制住了自己。他全身上下都是僵硬的，移动头部时仿佛脖子出了毛病，可还是转过脸冲Dumbledore点了点头。

 

“希望也不能改变任何事情。”他说，回身坐在Dumbledore书桌前的椅子里，好像此前从未离开，“非常好。告诉我你想我怎么来假装治疗你、保护Draco Malfoy还有保证Harry _Potter_ 扮演预言中的正确角色。”

 

Harry稍微移动脚步，好在Dumbledore再度坐下后能看清Snape和Dumbledore两个人，但他发现最难移开视线的面庞属于Snape，尽管事实是他没多少机会能每天看到活着的老校长。

 

看来Snape就是从这里获得了力量去坚持契约是他们必须接纳的东西，像一种疾病，又像是Harry的妈妈死了而Harry也要死。他承认现实，然后继续前行。

 

Harry感到嘴角剧烈地抽动，脸颊在升温。他不想承认，也 _不会_ 对除了自己之外的人承认，他会关闭那部分思想好让Snape和Malfoy永远也发现不了……

 

但是他嫉妒Snape。男人面对契约的方式是Harry以为他自己在仪式后所做的。他曾以为如果能坚定决心打败那东西，就可以让它消失。可那与接受它、不管怎样都要解决它不同，而那正是Snape所提议的，也是他们现在所做的。

 

如今Harry明白了，完全明白为何Snape要给Harry看他一部分记忆的机会。他这么做不是出于善良的好心。他甚至不完全是为了因看过Harry的记忆还债。这全是接受与调整的一部分，是从一旦行差踏错就会杀死他们的东西中存活的智慧。

 

_那正是我想要的。拥有那样的力量。成为那样的人。_

 

也许，若他看一看其它记忆，他能得到那种力量。Harry转向出现在Dumbledore办公室另一头的门，打开了它，准备好面对另一边至少一段新的记忆。

 

他径直迈进了Snape的办公室，这是他的五年级，他不由自主地在Snape往记忆中自己的头顶扔药罐时退缩。

 

Snape气得发疯，唾沫从下巴上飞溅，他抓起记忆中Harry的胳膊将他扔进走廊。Harry盯着他，然后低头看向小小的还年少的自己，那个自己缩成一团，比Harry记忆中更加瘦小。说到这个，他也不记得自己有缩成一团。

 

愤怒缓缓在心中重燃。所以Snape也会像所有人一样发火，他也不是一直 _逆来顺受_ ，他所谓的在Harry学生时期不恨Harry就像其它一切一样都是谎言。

 

不过……

 

Harry顿住，跨出了这段记忆。他眼下漂浮在Snape思绪中央，在一段很眼熟的黑暗走廊正中。他们之前一起研究契约的时候他可能见过。

 

他不觉得Snape在上一段记忆——是说第一段，Dumbledore办公室里那段记忆中有伪装。他没有理由在Dumbledore面前撒谎。何况Dumbledore多半也总能知道真相。Snape绝对没理由认为以后有人可能会看到那段记忆，并因 _此_ 在他的站姿动作和说话的口吻里造假。他竖起大脑封闭术的护盾是为了保护记忆，不是时不时的谎言。

 

所以他的痛苦是真实的。愤怒是真实的。Harry站在那里，试图想这两种东西，两种情绪怎么可能都是真实的。

 

哦，他是说——他 _知道_ 两种矛盾的情绪可以并存。他自己不也对Dumbledore既爱又恨吗？自从死过一次后不一直都是如此？他清楚Dumbledore是为拯救巫师界做必要的牺牲，但记起为此Dumbledore对Harry的生命有多么不看重仍然疼痛。

 

然而同一时间，他那么长时间都没有告诉Harry预言的真相也是因为太爱他。Harry明白他拖延到最后才告诉Harry魂器的事也是为了同样的原因，因为太过艰难。

 

_尽管他在告诉Snape_ _事实真相上没遇到同等的困难，哪怕明智会伤害他。_

Harry叹了口气。好吧，Dumbledore远称不上完美。这没什么新鲜的。

 

可这无助于解决他的Snape谜团。对同一个人的那样两种情感真的能在一个大脑中并存吗？无疑，Harry自己对Dumbledore也感情复杂，但没那么极端。如今战争也已经结束。Snape不用再因为Harry是杀死Voldemort的关键保全他的性命。

 

不过那可能不足以弥补Snape的负罪感。他现在也确实需要Harry活着，因为Harry要是死了，契约恐怕会把他们仨一起打包进坟墓。

 

Harry悬浮在黑暗中思索着。他可以找寻更多记忆。正是为了那个原因Snape才给Harry自由同行他思想的许可。

 

可是另一方面，Harry想他已经有一部分答案了。他和Snape都错了。Snape是恨过他的，不管他自己怎么命名也不管他的记忆扭曲成什么样。

 

Snape也确实有能力在乎Harry的死活。不足以构建基础，Harry想。至少不是多 _强_ 的基础。但却能够持续到他们搞清楚如何解除契约。

 

浮出Snape的思想时，Harry期望这次行动至少能有这样的成果。暂时的同盟关系，好让他能够开始信任Snape，从而在搭建心灵之路上交付一定的控制权。

 

他沉下脸，祈祷永远不需要交付更多的东西。

 

*

 

Severus小心翼翼地睁开双眼，脑袋里像被剥了一层皮。唔，Potter从来不是特别细心的摄神取念师，Severus早就知道，也还是邀请男孩进入他的思想了。这就是说因此得来的任何疼痛都得由Severus受着，打哆嗦也是他自找的。

 

“看这里。”

 

Severus抬起头，朦胧地眯着眼。看来他正躺在地上，躺在Potter自作主张为他召唤的简陋板子上。男孩端着一只高脚杯，杯中盛满一种纯白的魔药，Severus隔着几十步也能凭气味辨认出来。他试图坐起身，把那东西从Potter的爪子里打掉。

 

但头颅尖叫着抗议，伴随一阵忽明忽暗的炫光，他最终只得又一次躺了回去。Severus暗暗呻吟，抬手捂住眼睛。同一时间，魔药的气味再度接近。

 

“对，我知道这是什么，”Potter说，“并且我是用正确的步骤准备的。我让Malfoy的家养小精灵送来这副药剂、干净的高脚杯还有稀释用的薰衣草水。所以喝吧。”

 

疼痛这会变得越发剧烈，Severus几乎不再想管Potter胡说八道了些什么，只能 _想到_ 他用正确的步骤准备了一幅毒性猛烈的魔药。至少喝下它能死得痛快些。他伸出手，盲目地摸索，Potter让他接过高脚杯。

 

Severus将高脚杯举到唇边大口吞下。口中烧灼的冷意让位给薰衣草压倒性的气味，Severus惊讶地哼了一声。没错，确实是以正确步骤准备的。

 

当然，光是他还坐在这里喝药而非在地上痛到打滚已经足够证明了。

 

Severus小口啜饮，双目还紧闭着，能感到Potter在他身旁蹲下。无疑，他也能通过契约感觉到他，但这是一种不同类型的察知，只是肉体之间相互接近的触觉，Potter的胳膊叠在膝头，呼吸清浅而平静，像在等待某种肯定。

 

“你从哪学到的准备这种魔药的知识？”Severus终于开口，仍然没看Potter。

 

“傲罗训练。”

 

不像Severus希望的那么有启发性，但至少回答了某些问题，也让另一些Severus本想问的答案变得显而易见。他又喝了几口，让魔药在口中过了几圈，等待着。他仍旧感觉不到可能预示着副作用的刺痒或是麻木感。终于他叹了口气，睁开眼。最后一丝疼痛像水通过下水道一般排干了。

 

Potter此前一直在放空，看向庄园草坪的另一头，但他眼下转过身迎上Severus的目光，显然是因为他知道Severus已经准备好了。

 

他的眼神中少了些憎恨。也许。Severus不能肯定。他饮尽残留的魔药，将高脚杯放在地上，“你看到你想看到的东西了吗？”

 

“是的，”Potter说，“我又看见了五年级时被扔出你办公室的记忆。我看到了你恨我。”

 

Severus别开脸。如果这样的和平协议还不够，他真不知道还能给什么了。他让Potter控制了契约心灵感应的部分，也献出了在他记忆中畅通无阻的许可。

 

这才是最古怪的部分。Potter选择去看的仅仅是他已经知道的东西？很明显加强他对Severus的负面认知比发现他新的一面、发现能让他们合作的一面更加重要。

 

“我也看见那一次你对Dumbledore说你希望我的姓是Evans。”Potter补充。

 

Severus感到自己大张着双眼僵住了。他没有移开视线，而是远远眺望庄园的草地，望向他到这里来参加食死徒会议时频繁幻影移形的地点。

 

所以Potter没有特别选择某些记忆去看，就像Severus看Potter关于强奸的记忆那样。他只是随机落入了一段记忆，然后就认定他从中了解了Severus的全部。

 

“那两段记忆自相矛盾。”Potter饶有兴味地加上。

 

Severus没有指出明显的事实，没说它们当然会是这样。相反，他用手支撑住身体，准备重新站起来。他的头已经不再剧痛，他们也 _还_ 没有开始动手构建那些心灵之路。不管他怎么拖延，他们迟早都得做，“你还想不想——”

 

_Snape_ _。_

Severus吓了一跳，回头看向Potter的眼睛，对自己说视线相交让契约的接触更加激烈只是他的想象。Potter也站起身，从头到尾都盯着他。Severus绷紧了肌肉，阻止自己走开。印象中过去几年里唯一一个那样看着他的人是黑魔王。

 

 _现在我有些明白你脑子里是怎么想的了，_ Potters说。 _原谅你并不会因此容易多少。只因为你在_ _Hogwarts_ _保护了我不等于……_

 

他没有说完余下的话，但Severus能够补完，就算没有契约他也可以做到。 _不等于我认为你的所作所为正确或是合情合理。_

 

漫长的停顿，好像Potter一直有大声说话，需要喘口气。接着他道， _但我看得出你和我以前一样纠结矛盾，也许我仍是如此。这就让理解你容易了点，就一点，但你也的确与我有共同之处。我想在我们构建那些道路的时候应该专注在这一点上。_

Severus很高兴思维领域里有些坚实的东西能作为基础。 _那么你是觉得以精神上的混乱和困惑为基础建立的道路真能通往什么地方？_

 

 _以情感为基础构建的道路或许可以。说不定它们甚至能让你像我疏导愤怒一样疏导一部分负罪感。_ Potter的声音冷静得像石头。 _我觉得我们该从那部分开始。_

 

Severus可以提醒Potter这件事上应该发号施令的是他才对，但他没有。毕竟Potter也能控制契约心灵感应的部分，但Severus却先进入他的思想发动了它。由谁起头未必意味着要由谁收尾。

 

 _非常好。_ Severus阖上双眼，描画出一条路。他的脑海中总是浮现出同一幅图景：一条他在麻瓜和巫师的历史课本上都曾见过的罗马式道路，笔直、强大而真实。真实，这条路铺着巨大的白色石板，像崭新的一般，大多数图片并不如此。但这是他所看见的。

 

Potter像一头盘踞在屋顶上的苍鹰突然扑下来，添加了新的笔触。黑色光芒构成的壁垒在道路两旁耸起，抵御来自外界的袭击。不远处多了一个安全据点，简直像个堡垒，让他们能在受到攻击时撤退。

 

然后是一幅Severus不能理解的图像，打着漩涡的水向道路外流淌。Severus皱起眉头，作为回应他抬高了道路。他可不想在从一个地点往另一个地点行走时还得害怕被那些情感淹死。

 

Potter重新将盘旋的图景推回到他眼前，当Severus没有反应只是回以无声的质疑时，他不耐烦地说， _你不明白吗？如果我们知道这些感情有多深、在哪里，我们就不会不小心踩进去。我们可以在没有它们的地方行走。_

Severus看得出这背后的道理，不过还是不太乐意把它们放到路上来。但他不得不承认，他不知道还有什么办法能实体化愤怒、恐惧和愧疚。它们成不了他所构想的基石。它们构建不了那样强大的东西。

 

 _这是最好的办法_ ，虽然他的口气令Severus磨牙，但他只是摇了摇头。他以前经历过糟糕得多的东西，有些来自Albus本人。他提醒自己，要说到惹恼Severus，Potter和Albus根本没法比。Albus会一脸兴高采烈，Potter至少能怀疑那种乖戾是他们之间对峙的自然模式。

 

_你可以随心所欲地幻想。_

_是啊，我可以。_ Severus回答，转回头继续搭建道路的图像，坚固的石板在中间，壁垒在两边，碉堡在一端，水流的漩涡向道路外飞旋……

 

_目的地呢？_

Severus分不出是谁问了这个问题，他还是Potter，但有那么一会它只让他上火。他更感兴趣的问题是这条路应该去往何方，虽说有冲动马上找出Lestrange兄弟好摆脱契约，他也清楚最好先去个安宁点的所在。

 

_如果我们知道这个地点，我们就可以确证它是我们想去的目标。_

那是Potter，而且比之前更靠谱了。Severus皱起眉，点点头。 _对。那就陋居？_

Potter停顿片刻，随后颔首，开始往图像中注入魔力。

 

Severus最开始察觉有哪里出了问题是因为脑海中的道路开始摇撼，脚下的石板也在震动，突如其来的色彩漩涡侵蚀他的视野，同时模糊了Malfoy庄园与他们想象出的道路。


	21. 急流的漩涡

**_Chapter Twenty-one: The Swirling Waters_ **

**_第二十一章：急流的漩涡_ **

Draco将书放到一边，垂下头，轻轻揉按太阳穴。有哪里不对劲，他思忖。他越是集中精神，书页上的文字越像在漂浮，这绝不仅是因为一般的疲倦或不耐烦。

 

起初他怀疑Severus或Potter受了伤，但马上打消了这个念头。可以肯定，若是如此他会通过契约感受到的。Potter的疼痛隔着那么远都能召唤他。Severus要是伤着了一定也不遑多让。

 

更何况，他的脑后有情绪的变动。Severus的变得阴暗，暗到Draco片刻之前还觉得他在大口吞咽酸涩的葡萄酒，但它们已经重新明亮起来；同时，Draco偶尔注意到钢铁山仿佛耸立在一潭深水中央。这可比孤悬着、傲慢地投影在半空要好得多了。

 

 _也许我只是累了。_ 简直不能相信，这一天的开始像几个世纪前的事，他和Severus当时还因为感觉到Potter可能有危险准备赶到他身边。

 

契约在他脑中尖叫起来，像黑魔王施来警醒他有没印上黑魔标记的人企图进入庄园任意部位的警报咒，Draco猛然抬头，转身向窗外望去。

 

当然，他在屋中远离大门的位置——也是Potter和Severus的所在地——于是也看不见任何该死的 _东西_ 。不过，Draco用力向下一挥魔杖，施了个容许Malfoy庄园的主人接触窗户和防护咒的魔法。玻璃窗格立即在墙上旋转，转向侧面，让直接展现大门口情景的窗户出现，而无需改变视野。

 

看起来Potter和Severus正站在一片闪烁、流转的幻象之中。Draco眯起眼看了他们几秒，终于肯定自己看明白了。一所小房子，在一条上行的石头堤道尽头，石板上还有水流在盘旋？

 

他不知道他俩想干什么，但无论如何，看来是出了岔子。Draco冲出藏书室，奔向房子另一头，施了几个确保他跳过沿途的楼梯扶手或是露台、并能在柔软的地毯上安全着陆的咒语。他的契约伴侣需要他， _此时此刻_ 。

 

*

 

这是Harry最古怪的经历，甚至怪过在失去贞操的过程中试图与契约交涉，以阻止脑浆从耳朵眼里渗出来。

 

他能感觉到脚下的石板，身体两侧却都是粗糙的木头。如果他伸出手，他能感觉到房屋的墙壁在逼近，刮擦他的指尖。四周还有急流的喧响。

 

但那些印象都在脑中跃动，幻觉一般，存在又不存在。因为同一时间他的脚下是青草，身体两侧是开阔的空地——他也能感觉到清风掠过皮肤——唯有Snape粗粝的呼吸声打破寂静。

 

契约在脑中警铃大作，仿佛被敌人摇撼，但无论Harry如何努力安抚它、控制它，它都只会卷土重来，震慑他。然后周围的景象加倍迷幻，变动得更加快速，变得毫无规律可言，且绝对比契约的震动快些。没法确定究竟发生了什么或者他的所有印象是否都是幻觉。他也不知道除了垂下头忍耐还能做什么。

 

“Potter！”

 

是Malfoy。Harry转身看他。他是变化中的常量，如同礁石般站在那里，水流在周围打旋。Harry伸出一只手，不是因为他想，而是因为本能的驱动，Malfoy匆忙上前抓住。

 

几秒后，变化停止了。Harry意识到他原来正站在滑溜溜的石头上，水流按他与Snape的构想沿着石头两侧滑落。能看到一座堡垒——像是泥土和石头砌成的小屋，在他们身后而非周围。Harry咽了口唾沫。他不知道这座小屋显出这个样子是因为他们已经站在了石板路上，抑或它的形成只是为了不切断他们与契约伴侣间的联系。

 

“怎么回事？”有那么一会儿，Malfoy警惕地审视他俩，接着在心里继续说话。Harry有点炸毛。Malfoy似乎假设他们眼下特别脆弱，连专心听人说话都做不到。 _我感到疲倦而心不在焉，也感到_ _Severus_ _变得更苦涩了，但契约马上传来了一阵我从未感到过的警兆。_

 

Harry还没想出什么话说，Snape便回答了。 _看来契约需要我们三个都在场才能建立道路。_ 他挺直身板，晃了晃脑袋，往远离Harry的方向侧身，似乎不愿与Harry的肺呼吸同一片空气。 _那本书有提过类似的话，但我没意识到它是指物理意义上的在场。_

_我也希望能早点知道，_ Harry厉声说。 _这种经历一点也不好玩。_

 

Malfoy面无表情地扫了他一眼，契约在Harry脑后刺痛，暗示Malfoy认为他在夸大其词。但男人说出口的只有，“好吧。所以我们的路开了头。它会通往何处呢？”

 

Harry低头凝视脚下的石板。多奇怪啊，看着它，知道这东西里面蕴含着他自己的思想与魔法，甚或情感。道路在远方变得雾蒙蒙的，向上通往半空，尽管认为它的尽头应该会是陋居，他却看不出它怎么能真正指向那个方向。

 

紧接着他狠狠晃了晃脑袋。一直以来他都在用魔咒、召唤咒和变形咒创造东西，太纠结这一经历的“新鲜感”未免太过愚蠢，实际上它不过意味着学了个新咒语。此外，这条路里也含有一些Snape，既然Malfoy来了以后它才稳定下来，说不定也有他。哪怕觉得这是他自己的造物也很蠢，蠢过为之兴奋。

 

 _全是你的，没错，是很蠢，_ Malfoy说。 _但它也的确有一部分是你的。_

 

Harry冲他皱眉，说，“我们选了个知道的地方。陋居。”

 

Malfoy将头偏向一侧，他的思维闪得太快，Harry跟不上。唔，反正他也没真想跟上。他知道Malfoy已经想到了Weasley们。 _那里面_ 不会有什么新鲜特别的。

 

“我想我们应该顺着它走。”Malfoy突兀地说。

 

“真的吗，Draco？”Snape自己站得挺直，但Harry不得不承认，看上去像费了点劲。他将疲倦的眼睛落在Malfoy身上，摇了摇头，“既然我们知道它通往何处，今天又经历了这么多事？我想休息了。创造这条路足够费力。”

 

Harry跟着点头，马上就僵住脑袋不动了。他在做什么呀，要同意 _Snape_ 吗？那可太荒唐了，比今天再做一件需要他们三个人都付出无限努力的事还荒唐。

 

“如果Malfoy要做，我也准备好了。”他说。

 

Malfoy冲他眨眨眼，对他的思想说， _你知道你不应该取笑_ _Severus_ _。_

 

 _谁取笑他了？我只是不想跟他一样。_ Harry忽略脑后的嘶嘶声。可能是Snape生气了。也可能是Malfoy生气了。Harry才不在乎，也不会容许自己在乎。 _我们应该前进，探索这条该死的路，就算没别的发现至少也能知道它通往何处。_

 

Malfoy在脑海里短暂地挣扎了一下。Harry感觉像被人用枕头打了。接着Malfoy说：“你同意吗，Severus？”

 

Snape什么也没说，只是颔首。Harry压制住叹息，率先沿着路走向前去。他是三人中唯一受过训练的傲罗，若有万一，他最有能力从这条路抛来的挑战中存活。

 

_这对你来说很重要，是不是？做一名傲罗？_

 

Harry半是紧张起来，但Snape似乎打定主意Harry不存在，只是走在他旁边的一具肉体，所以他知道是Malfoy。 _是啊，_ 他说。 _当然。_ 如果Malfoy在他大脑里花费了这么久——或者说在契约的心灵感应激活之前接触了他的情绪这么久都还不知道这一点，Harry也救不了他。

 

 _我知道是那个念头使你活了下来，并在你与契约交涉时让你保持理智_ ，Malfoy说。 _我只是好奇为什么。还在学校的时候，你似乎将自己定义为一个_ _Gryffindor_ _还有Weasley_ _家人的朋友。现在却变了。_

Harry想大笑，但那可能会让Malfoy误会，他说的事情事实上并不好笑。相反，他将目光牢牢锁在道路上，咕哝， _既然我们都毕业了，再管自己叫_ _Gryffindor_ _可太蠢了，Malfoy_ _。不过说句老实话，我都不知道你有留意。_

Malfoy僵住了，但Harry继续向前方拖着脚步，没有看他。Malfoy终于吁出一口气，说， _但为什么不是一位朋友？为什么是傲罗？为什么你选择了那个标签？_

 

Harry探知到那些话语背后是他不喜欢的想法。他纵身跟了过去，那念头闪了闪，几秒之后便在他掌中扑打。 _你的意思难道不是为什么我不选择管自己叫英雄？你真的认为我想要那个标签吗？_

_有一阵子，我是。_

Harry闭上双眼，揉了揉前额正中。至少Malfoy对他触碰伤疤没有反应。这倒是件好事。曾有一段时间Harry每次触碰伤疤都会导致Ron和Hermione像被烫到的猫一般跳起来，他俩还以为Voldemort东山再起了呢。

 

_他可能会回来。但不会与你的伤疤有任何关系。_

Harry打了个哆嗦。他最一开始同意契约就是因为Voldemort可能会回来。很难相信他怎么会忽略那一点，他怎么会只顾着纠结契约，把与Malfoy和Snape的所谓“亲密”当成了要事呢？明明不是的。

 

 _我们在谈为什么做一名傲罗对你那么重要，_ Malfoy提示，他精神的嗓音显得有点不安。

 

Harry不明白Malfoy为什么想知道，但他揣测Malfoy对他的契约伴侣可能怀有些许好奇，而他已经对Snape了如指掌。沿着路行走时除了聊天也没别的事可做。他们已经抵达了此前道路变得稀薄如同迷雾并溶入空气中的位置，但让Harry失望的是，它现在不像雾了。它只是在大地上延伸，平缓如一，消失点又跑到了他们前头。就像地平线，他忖度。无论你走多远，仍有一道永远追不上的线。

 

_Harry_ _？_

Harry因这个名字不由自主地颤了颤，恼火地对Malfoy摇头。等他又能说话时，他设法嘶声道：“别那么叫我。我不能接受——不能接受你那么叫。 _拜托。_ ”

 

Malfoy叹息，继续在他脑子里说话。我们刚刚在讨论为什么被视为一名傲罗对你那么重要。

 

Harry用手擦过伤疤。然而它没有灼烧，连刺痒也没有，他无法再用这个借口逃避对话了。 _因为那是我经过训练得到的，不是与生俱来，也不是命中注定——不是任何跟_ _Voldemort_ _有关的我应当成为的奇怪东西。_ 他忽略Malfoy的畏缩。 _我对自己的身份从来没有多少选择，或许除了做个_ _Gryffindor_ _吧。人们对我总有看法，我控制不了。尤其是在我还是个孩子的时候，我做的每件事都被报纸大肆声张，人们也因此妄下评判。但做一名傲罗是我选择的，他们接受了我，我靠实力通过了训练。_

有那么一秒钟，Malfoy的思想悬浮在他脑海上空，然后他的话才落下。 _我听过谣言说他们接受你进入傲罗训练项目是因为你曾是大难不死的男孩。_

 

Harry翻了个白眼，通过契约查看Snape。Snape没落太远，这让Harry庆幸。他最不希望的就是为那个混蛋掉头。 _可能那是他们接受我的理由，但是信我，若非对你的表现满意，他们是绝对不会让你通过项目的。如果未经训练，你过失杀人的几率太大了。此外有好几名导师都想证明他们没有偏心，这就意味着他们对我比大多数学生都严厉。我学得很好。_

Malfoy默默无言，他们在沉默中行走，小路现在绕过了一片Harry不认识的乡村。不过，他们并未穿过麻瓜城市或是麻瓜村庄，而在真路过麻瓜地盘并被人看见之前，Harry并不是很担心。他让视线聚焦在正前方，开始纳罕这些道路对比幻影移形有什么了不得的优势，起码是在抵达你已经知道的地点上。追踪像Lestrange兄弟这样藏在未知地点的人，他看得出，但这种缓慢的跋涉——

 

_那不等于傲罗是你唯一的身份。不等于不用考虑不是傲罗你会怎样。_

Harry望向天空，然后才意识到Malfoy仍认真注视着他。Harry的白眼到了也没把他吓跑。Harry叹了口气，低下头。 _谢了，但我想傲罗是我想做的。我和_ _Ron_ _、Hermione_ _还有Weasley_ _家的友谊是我唯一想从过去保留的东西。_

_在花园里发生的事情过后，在我们尝试建立契约的时候，我以为你知道这是不可能的。_

Harry被自己的怒骂声拯救了，道路突然在他们面前上下起伏，好像在通过一座看不见的山丘。Harry拔出魔杖，他确信一秒之前面前的路还是笔直的。

 

Malfoy伸出手，轻轻按住Harry的手腕。Harry容忍它停留了一瞬，沉着脸抽走胳膊。为了礼貌也为了让他的契约伴侣安心他不得不做点牺牲，但也有他受不了的时候。

 

Malfoy只是往别处看着，用眼角余光瞥他，而后他似乎决心忽略，面对起伏的路。“我们到了。”他大声说，向前迈步。

 

Harry张开嘴想抱怨Malfoy不能这么跟他说话，想说Malfoy从来没去过陋居也不可能知道，Harry去过 ，而——

 

“Harry！你在这里做什么？”

 

是Hermione，她走上前，带着Harry熟悉的表情。她抱了抱他，向Malfoy抛出另一个他非常了解的眼神，接着转身对Snape点头致意。Snape像一片邪恶的影子缀在他们身后，抱着胳膊。Harry猜Hermione脑子很清楚，不会试图握手。

 

“你突然就冒出来了，伙计，”Ron跟在Hermione身后，伸出手与Harry握了握，怀疑地瞄着两个Slytherin，“我们看见了一点雾气，我就出来，想着可能是George的恶作剧，但我们没想到你会出现！”他向Harry微笑。

 

Harry深深吸了口气。他以为他已经准备好见朋友们，至少是Weasley先生和Weasley夫人，但现在他唯一能想到的就是他杀了一群傲罗，且不知道如何对Ron说。

 

Malfoy或是感觉到或是听到了他的想法，猛地用胳膊捣了捣他的肋骨，一边带着迷人的微笑向前跨了一步。“只是在测试我们契约中心灵道路的部分，”他说，“我们想要一条能将我们带到已知地点的路，要保证我们不走进危险中，它就引我们来了这里。”

 

“挺聪明的。”Ron说。

 

Harry暗自赞同，不过他表扬Malfoy是为了不同的事。将真相掩盖在谎言的毯子底下是目前最好的做法。至少他得先决定Ron与Hermione能知道多少杀死傲罗、Stockwell绑架Harry还有Voldemort回来的事，知道多少会让他们身处险境，多少又能让他们置身事外。

 

 _做决定的人不该只有你。_ 在一路沉默过后，Snape出乎意料响起的声音吓了Harry一跳。 _告诉你的朋友真相，让他们决定是否愿意支持你，但是告诉他们。_

Harry看不出回应这种话有什么价值。Hermione在问Malfoy透露出的关于契约的理论问题，Harry猜在她或者Ron问他直接的问题之前他们还能应付。

 

Molly看见了他们，从屋里搬出了几把椅子。她甚至对Malfoy都表示了欢迎，除了多看几眼、冷淡地笑了笑并一点头外没有过多反应。随后便返回陋居搬更多椅子去了。

 

Harry在一张椅子上坐下，用手按住双眼。他感到不止一点不堪重负。疲倦、挫败，因想到Voldemort回来而心烦意乱，因书里的信息和花园中爆发的情绪茫然无措。他已经很久、很久没有这样漫长的一天了。

 

_你该休息。_

Harry没有费心抬头看Snape，后者在与他相隔几张椅子的地方坐下。要看的话他只会怒目而视，而他现在不太想这么做。 _我知道我该休息。但认为我们应该立刻建立道路的人是你。_

对这话，Snape没有回应。Harry终于扫了他一眼，发觉他凝视着空气中仍漂浮着的迷雾般的魔法。

 

 _你应该能控制契约道路的部分，_ Harry说。 _你不准备关上它吗？_

Snape向他翘起嘴唇，同时将手紧握成拳。Harry脑中有什么在翻动，像观看行家里手摆弄一沓扑克牌，空气中那一缕雾气消隐无踪。

 

Harry咽下一口气，背转身。现在他后悔挑衅Snape那么做了。知道Snape必须得控制契约的某些东西是一码事，亲眼见证是另一码事。

 

但Ron在看着他，而Ron是最有可能注意到他在这种情况下不在状态的人，有时候比Hermione还糟。Harry坐直身体，尽最大努力微笑。

 

*

 

_蠢孩子。_

Severus尽可能将那个念头保密，此刻连与Potter的精神对话也不想应付，看来他成功了。又或许他朋友们低能的关注淹没了他，他不得不将全副注意力都放在上面。不管什么原因，似乎没人注意到Severus靠在椅背上合上了眼睛。只要没人来请他喝茶，就没必要呛声。

 

他的骨节都在痛，他想要攥紧双手，让某些东西断裂。哪怕断的是他自己的骨头。现在他并不特别了。

 

他知道Draco和Potter一路都在闲聊，但没听到多少。相反，他听到的是水流从道路上流泻排净，是足底踏着石板，是耳中的风，是魔力的鼓噪——魔力在契约中游走，让他们能够以比实际行走快得多的速度穿越这个国度。

 

他没有意识到控制契约的这一部分会如此耗干魔力。

 

Severus不习惯与其他许多巫师密切合作。教导他魔药的大师们往往只演示一遍技巧，然后就期望他能融会贯通。教学生则是尝试帮助弱者（没救的低能儿们）模仿他。他怀疑与Albus密谋以确保他在Albus死后仍在食死徒中有一席之地便是他毕生最接近合作的经验了，那又包含了太多情感代价。

 

这却是纯粹的、近乎枯竭的魔力丧失。他不知道控制契约的心灵感应是否也伴随着相似的代价，那又是否导致了Potter的疲惫。

 

他沉默地静坐了一会，暗自考量是否想要放弃，让Draco控制道路，他则负责融合他们的魔力。由Potter掌控契约心灵感应的体验意味着他们之中没有谁“天生”适合某个角色，这种事要是别人敢提Severus会轻蔑地嘲笑。他们可以随心所欲，让任何人扮演任何角色，或许也应当如此。

 

但Severus决定还是不要了，不仅因为现在改变想法与途径会得来Potter的抱怨。

 

他想要控制契约的这一部分，以显示他能做到。没错，它让他疲惫。但他不会让它再耗尽他的力气。他会为下一次开启的道路制订计划，或许就是让他们能找到Lestrange兄弟的道路，他也会确保自己好好休息，处于全盛状态。

 

他会像Potter和Draco两个人显示如果契约中真有人拖了后腿、有哪一环、哪一位成员是薄弱点，那也绝不是 _他_ 。他更希望自始至终拥有力量，但如果不能，他至少可以贡献所有。

 

这样想着，Potter瞟了他一眼。Severus担心他的想法是否太大声，Potter会不会透过契约指责他。他平静地回望。打算全心全意地与Potter合作——反正Draco也一直是这么敦促他的——没什么可羞耻的。

 

但Potter只是转回头继续与朋友们聊天，Severus闭上眼，怀着比上一次合眼时深得多的满足感。

 

契约不过是要与他相伴余生的一块碎片。没什么不能容忍的。


	22. 选择透露的真相

**_Chapter Twenty-two: A Choices of Truths_ **

**_第二十二章：选择透露的真相_ **

 

“还发生了别的事，对不对？”

 

Harry吓了一跳。他不小心将大半杯水都洒在了身上，便走进陋居洗手，还以为里面没有别人了。但Hermione尾随他走进来，现在双手撑着厨房的餐桌站在那里，仿佛在守卫他返回花园必须得通过的门。

 

 _怎么回事，Potter_ _？_ Malfoy的声音在他脑后响起，带着无情的平静与冰冷。 _契约在震动，向被人拉扯了一下。_

_只是跟Hermione_ _聊聊，_ Harry回嘴，尽可能加厚了他与另外两人之间的障壁。不管这场谈话是什么走向，他都不希望他们中任何一个教导他本该如何如何。

 

“我不明白你的意思，”Harry为加强效果勉力加入了一点嘲讽，“如果你以为Snape、Malfoy和我成了最好的朋友，那你的观察力真的完蛋了，应该再用点心才是。”

 

Hermione没有让步，也不像是愿意被他打发走的样子。她只是站在那里看着他，Harry发现自己垂下眼帘，脸红了。

 

“我知道你们不是最好的朋友，”Hermione终于开口，“谁都能从你的行为举止里瞧出来。但还出了别的事导致你改变了想法，决定尝试利用契约。是什么？”

 

Harry叹了口气，瞥了一眼通往花园的门。如果他能提早溜走，待在人群里，他就不用告诉她这个。Hermione不会当着Weasley家人或是Snape和Malfoy的面质疑他的。

 

但同时，在她选择深挖的时候保守秘密也难得要命。

 

“你能把Ron叫过来吗？”他问，“我不想重复再多一次。”

 

Hermione审视他良久，Harry都快以为她要坚持让他对她一个人坦白了。他面无表情地盯着她看。他可能没自己想的那么坚决要保护朋友们的安全，但这事他 _只_ 准备说一次。如果Hermione希望他就在这里说，那之后就得由她来告诉Ron。

 

到了，Hermione还是点点头。“我会的，”她伸出手，捏了捏他的胳膊，“我知道你未必需要，Harry，”她俯身在他耳边喃喃，“但真的，无论发生什么事我们都会支持你。”

 

 _你要告诉他们了？_ 门开了，Hermione走了出去，Snape在他思维后方问。

 

Harry恼火地跳了起来，但当他察看与他们之间的思维屏障时，那东西仍然坚挺。他分辨不出Snape是什么感觉。男人肯定是因看见Hermione跟着他消失进屋后又独自出来推理得到了答案。

 

 _对_ ，是他唯一的回应，接着就尽可能用力箍紧了障壁，好让Snape和Malfoy不能再从他那里捕捉更多情绪。

 

两人回来了，Ron先走进屋，速度比Harry预想中快，他还以为Hermione劝他来得花些时间。他看上去很忧虑，可能与Hermione出于同样的理由。他凝视着Harry，Hermione则对着后门施了个锁门咒。

 

“我在决定调查魔法部内部的时候被绑架了，”Harry说。他不知道他追查到的是否真算线索，若不是，他不打算让他们以身犯险，“Snape和Malfoy救了我，但我——我用一个咒语杀了好几个绑架我的傲罗，Ron。”

 

“你确定他们是傲罗吗？”Ron静静地提问。

 

“绝对没错，”Harry道，“我不认识那个领头的，Stockwell，但他们的行动很像傲罗。他们是受过类似训练的。他们在研究一个理论上能告诉他们关于我伤疤真相的仪式。”

 

“他们认为你的伤疤有问题？”这是Hermione，还是老样子，对偏见极之敏锐。

 

Harry闭上双眼。“他们认为Voldemort有可能会回来。”

 

当听见Hermione震惊战栗，他很高兴自己闭上了眼睛。他就这样一直闭着，等到估计Hermione够时间恢复了才重新睁开。

 

Hermione俯下身，手指紧攥住面前的椅背。“这不构成绑架你的理由，”她轻声说，“不能因此就对你施行一个可能致命的仪式。”

 

Harry微笑。他知道Voldemort归来是Hermione最可怕的噩梦之一，但为他，她克服了恐惧。“我知道，”他说，“我也不认为应该。但我发现渴望——我甚至比第一次更渴望从Voldemort手中活下来。我喜欢活着。不想改变这一点。而倘若我们能有几样额外的武器或是途径找到Lestrange兄弟那还……挺趁手的。在傲罗中查探仍然可行，但到这一步可能也已经打草惊蛇。因此我同意和Malfoy与Snape一起强化契约，条件是我能掌控心灵感应。后来才发现得由他们控制其它部分，这点烂透了，但只要契约能成为武器，我就可以容忍。”

 

“然后，等你不再需要它的时候，你再摧毁它，”Ron颔首，面色明朗起来，“我喜欢这个计划。你总能等什么东西没用了再丢掉嘛。”

 

“我可不确定契约也属于那个范畴。”Hermione开口。

 

“我也还不知道，不能肯定，”Harry流利地打断。他不希望Hermione开始和他争论，然后把他们导向契约无论如何也不会带来好结果这个话题，“但最重要的是我已经找到或许能挫败敌人的办法，还能不让契约再烦我，因为我会给它需要的那么多接触，给它需要的别的什么狗屁东西。我憎恨它，但我宁愿最后还能保住性命，总好过因为有别人觉得我的伤疤能帮助Voldemort回归死在半路上，或是被契约杀死。”

 

“它之前试图杀死你，对吧。”Ron抱起臂。他甚至没费心把这句话变成疑问句。

 

Harry耸耸肩。“没错，但老实说，没那么要紧。 _要紧_ 的是我们到了这里，还可以利用那些道路走进敌人的心腹要塞。它们能通往任何地点。在你要去已经知道的地方时很慢，不值得费那个功夫，比如这里，但我们必须先测试看这种道路究竟有没有用。”

 

“还有一点，”Ron说，“你们直接穿过了防护咒。这条路就这么出现了，就像——就像从草丛里伸出来的猪鼻子，我们谁也不知道它是什么。算你们走运，我还记得心灵之路还有契约之类的东西，因为爸爸妈妈都准备好用一打咒语对付你们了。”

 

“那多谢了，”Harry干巴巴地说，“唔。另一个角度说它在这上面也能发挥作用。我肯定Lestrange兄弟还有我们准备从傲罗里找出来的那些人会给他们的房子施成吨咒语。”

 

“哦，Harry，要小心啊，”Hermione耳语，“不管是你开始找人的时候，还是想摆脱契约的时候。我觉得它不会像你想得那么容易。”

 

Harry忍不住大笑：“ _什么_ 时候像我想得那么容易了？事实上，我还肯定会困难得不得了呢。”

 

“我只是觉得这些事可能会让你受到你自己都不知道的伤害，”Hermione没有从他脸上移开视线，Harry不由对此心怀感激。无论他说了什么、做了什么，他的朋友都不会抛弃他。知道这一点真令人安慰，“你现在还不知道如何打破契约。等它站稳脚跟以后不是会更难吗？”

 

Harry耸肩：“我不知道。目前，我们对怎么破坏它也没别的想法。它可能是个好武器。你不能在人家还有用的时候就想着把它丢了。”

 

Hermione点头，但很不情愿：“我们能帮上什么忙吗？”

 

“研究我们事件结束后能用来打破契约的仪式，”Harry说。他想过吩咐他们置身事外——如今他们知道了不少事，应该安全一点，他还是不想真把他俩 _卷进来_ ——但他知道他们都不会同意，“我得追捕那些人，暂时不会有空，而我真的希望在不再需要契约的那一秒钟就能甩掉它。”

 

Hermione点了点头：“我们可以的。我想我还记得有本讲媚娃的书里有些内容说不定有用……”

 

Harry任她漫谈下去，仔细聆听，并在她逼问的时候发出赞同的声响，但多数时候只是让这些词句从耳边掠过。他之前就跟她说过，此时此刻他没那么在乎打破契约，那只是最终的目标。他会一点一点接近那个目标，而不是花费时间空想。

 

但待他能够……

 

那么他知道，他届时将再一次感激无论何种命运或是福气将这样优秀而忠诚的朋友送到了他的身旁。

 

*

 

_你觉得我们能在短时间内开始研究如何融合魔力吗？_

Draco忍住没翻白眼，他这会儿正在和Weasley的父母聊天，不用他雪上加霜也够生硬尴尬的了。但他耐心等到谈话的间歇——他自己假意小口喝水挣来的——才顶嘴， _你觉得今天跟_ _Potter_ _提议是什么好主意？都已经发生了这么多事？_

 

停顿。像在皱眉头的那种。Draco知道若是Potter让契约更开放些，他能更准确地分辨Severus的情绪，但这种来自契约的感知足够熟悉，并非精神交流，是他们在心灵感应建立之前“享有”的那种。

 

_此事越早完成，我们就越快分开。_

Draco叹了口气。Weasley夫人注意到了，仔细打量他。“你饿吗？”片刻之后，她试探道，像是担心Draco会拒绝她提供的脏兮兮、爬满虫子的食物。

 

Draco设法笑了笑。这倒是个借口，能为他赢得一点不受打扰的时间和Severus探讨，鉴于Weasley先生暂且退出了谈话，正在拉扯他的长袍领口。“我可以吃点东西垫一垫。”

 

“你真应该早点说的！”Weasley夫人站起身，明显也为有理由进屋松了口气。“我当然能做点什么的！我们还有前些天剩的饼干，我还有点面包，还有……”她咕哝着，匆匆忙忙往屋里赶。看起来她进门时遇到了点麻烦，但片刻后锁便打开，她跑进屋不见了。

 

Weasley先生仍窝在椅子里，好像指望那种极其不舒服的坐法也能让他消失，既然如此Draco便转头和Severus聊去了。 _你应该知道草率研究的结果还不如没有。我宁愿等有时间仔细考察了再让我们两人脱离契约，这还有的等。_

Severus在椅子里不安的蠕动，但当Weasley先生看向他时平静下来。 _我再也受不了这个了。我不想忍受再多结约的日子。我想要自由。_

_你现在听起来就跟你在学校时总是教我们要鄙视的某个Gryffindor_ _一个德行，_ Draco嘀咕回去。 _要是有人拿不想上课当烧化坩埚的借口你会接受吗？_

_这事比魔药课重要多了！_

Draco以在Potter封锁了大半个契约下的最佳水平送去一幅他自己震惊地捂着心脏倒退的景象。 _你竟然觉得有事比魔药课重要？你不要紧吧？快给我拿点嗅盐来_ [1] _！_

 

作为回应，Severus陷入了冷冰冰的沉默，并且一直保持到Weasley夫人端食物出来，Draco不得不吃一些，并发出赞叹的声音。所幸不太困难，吃起来很美味，且美食和烹饪魔咒的话题对快要结冰的沉默非常适用。时间过得飞快，Potter和他的朋友们终于重新露面。

 

Draco打量Potter的脸，不由有些好奇。他似乎安定了些，也平静了些，但另一方面，此前他在准备好要做些疯狂的事之前也是那副模样。一时心血来潮，Draco回溯起脑后钢铁山的图像。

 

它感觉大不一样了，以至于他一开始都找不到它。但当终于找见时，他情不自禁地张大了嘴巴。溪水在山上潺潺流淌，郁郁葱葱的树木软化了陡峭的山坡。上方的天空此前在视野里总是 _灰蒙蒙、_ 白茫茫的，现在变成了柔和的蓝。

 

这是否意味着Potter对契约已经改变了想法？

 

但这念头一出现就被Draco打消了。当然不是。Potter完全有权对契约固执己见，此时此刻更没有理由改变。

 

不过这也是说他不再沉浸在之前那种险些让他死掉的致命决心里，想了一会，Draco认定。如今他的思维更加敏锐精细，可以被塑造成更多形状。他可以与契约建交也可以与之对抗，而不是全部时间都只用在对抗上，就因为他自己把自己锁死了。

 

_你推理完我的动机没有？_

 

Draco一惊，瞬间后退。他刚才渐渐习惯了被Potter关闭后契约的无声无息，忘了Potter比Severus更容易感觉到他的刺探。 _抱歉，_ 他不由自主地送去一句。

 

随之而来的是一声阴暗的轻笑，山坡在震动，Draco像在地震时站在上面。 _你花了很多时间道歉。你凭什么觉得道歉有用呢？_

 

Draco转了转眼珠。 _我花很多时间道歉是因为我觉得这是我该做的，也能让我自己好过点。我没觉得它能让你的遭遇好一些，因为没有什么能做到。_

 

Potter沉默了。Draco退出谈话，睁开眼睛。Severus一动也不动，Draco没有试图伸出触角发现他在想什么，结果只会是吃力不讨好。

 

“你不觉得应该在这里过夜吗，Harry？你今天经历得够多了。”

 

是Granger，听见她的话，Draco坚决地点头。今天为了让契约起作用，他们被迫亲近彼此够久了。Potter不妨与他们保持一定距离，也有余裕思考其它事情。

 

_你以为若是我们分开一小段时间操纵我就会变得容易？我保证，Malfoy_ _，一点也不会的。我想杀了你们。我想碾碎你们。我容忍你们俩的唯一原因就是还有让我更想杀死更想碾碎的人，而你们能帮得上忙。_

Draco无视。他看不出这会儿与Potter就强奸一事交流能有什么收获。道歉没用，未来的计划也没有，既然如此他不如维持现状。 _那就待在这里。让我们知道你想怎么处理现在被关在_ _Malfoy_ _庄园里那些囚犯，还有你何时准备好尝试融合魔力。_

Potter的讽笑声太强烈，Draco不自觉地看向他的脸。那样的冷笑肯定会在他脸上留下些印记的——是不是？可是没有，Potter看上去始终如一地正常，从他们坐下闲聊时起就没变过。

 

_你没有任何恨我的权力，Malfoy_ _。_

_如果即便我们能接触彼此的思维和情绪你还觉得这是恨，那我无话可说。_ Draco厉声反击，站起身。 _Severus_ _和我会幻影移形回庄园。等你准备好开始融合魔力了再联系我们吧。_

_我永远也不可能准备好。和Ron_ _还有Hermione_ _谈话让我明白他们是你们这辈子都比不上的那种朋友。_

_看在他妈的份上，Potter_ _。_ Draco的忍耐快要到极限了。 _我根本不想做你的朋友。你说得很清楚你无论如何都不感兴趣了。我甚至不想做你的契约伴侣。我只想做点能让我们最后活下来的事。如果你想谋杀我们，行，但在契约完蛋之前你也做不到，除非你自己想一起嗝屁。而且没有我们你也没办法找到_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟。我会对你说我对Severus_ _说过的同样的话：我们谁也不喜欢这个，但在能摆脱它之前，我们必须接受它。_

_你弥补不了你的所作所为。_

看在Merlin的份上，Draco真的搞不懂为什么他会是这里唯一通情达理的人。是不是只有他一个人记得上回Potter认定非抵抗契约不可时契约在Potter身上制造的伤口？可能在他们其余人身上也制造出的伤口？是不是只有他一个人明白契约的恐怖，明白他们必须得面对它、抗争它，像对疾病？

 

_Snape_ _也做过那些比较。它们不能说服我。_

或许Potter的朋友里有人能在他这样不可理喻的时候冷静又耐心，但Draco才不想管呢。 _那就别被说服，你就坐在这里等着我们三个都因为你的肋骨被折断而死掉吧。_

他刚好后退到第三步，Potter便在他脑子里吼叫， _我没说不准备跟你们合作！只是你们别想说服我。_

Draco蓦然转身。他真是烦透了这样，但凡能让此事了结，只要Potter想要，他宁愿被他折磨回来。 _那我也不在乎，好吗？我们不会再谈这个。我不会再试图说服你。我不会再道歉。不会将你和其它任何东西作比较，也不会将契约和其它任何东西作比较。只是拜托你不要再试图为些似是而非的东西指责我，我们都很清楚我到底犯了什么罪！_

 

Potter瞪着他，一个字也没说。Draco横了一眼，与Severus交换了一个眼神，向Weasley一家简短地道了声再见，率先离开陋居的花园。他估计Potter代他们道歉还好过他们自己来。

 

Draco暴风似地冲到防护咒边缘，很为自己恼怒，也为Severus的沉默，为Potter的咄咄逼人，为没人有能力摆脱这个契约。即便知道未来能做到也无法在当下让他平静。

 

如果那本讲契约的书没错，得由他来控制融合他们三人的魔力，那他还有的是时间感受比现在更严重的头痛和兜更多圈子。

 

他的心他的太阳穴他的大脑都在痛。他要让家养小精灵给他弄顿豪华大餐出来，他思忖，然后找本孩提时喜欢的小说，带进房间边看边吃。那应当能让他舒服些，正如酿制魔药能让Severus心情平静。

 

 _你现在看到跟Potter_ _合作有多不可能了？_ Severus的声音含着胜利的意味，且是Draco此刻无法容忍的阴暗尖酸。像在只想要干干净净的时候一脚踩进淹没脚踝的淤泥。

 

他面对Severus。Severus僵住了，或许是因为如果有人在看，他们仍处于陋居的视野范围内，但Draco不在乎。他很累，不仅如此，他筋疲力尽。他那么的——

 

他们现在应该已经 _解决_ 这个了。他们应该在为当下努力，这样才好面对未来。可Severus就非得这么敏感这么自以为是，Potter就非得时不时爆炸，他俩明明都打定主意要开始为此工作了，却就是不能停止无用的抱怨。

 

他把那些想法全都拾掇起来抡向Severus，千缠百结的情绪快要满溢，让Severus踉跄了一下。男人举起手，扣住脸颊，凝视着Draco，仿佛Draco刚才打了他一拳，而不仅仅是让他了解他的感觉。

 

 _停止抱怨，_ Draco严厉地对他说。 _你要跟我合作，_ _Potter_ _也是，否则我要知道你为什么不愿意，话说回来，你再怎么说也都是没用的抱怨。你是——你们俩合作起来都是顽固的混球，Potter_ _还比较有道理，但你们俩都光明正大摆出一幅我做什么都不能让情况变得好点的鬼样。所以我要休息了，我会保证遵守我的承诺。_

“Draco……”Severus轻声说。

 

Draco站在原地，审视了他一秒。但而后男人没有道歉，没再说一个字，不管用心灵感应还是说出声。

 

因此Draco转身，幻影移形，丢下Severus，随他要不要跟上。或者——Draco管他去死——他可以再召唤一条路 _走_ 回家。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]嗅盐：刺激患者治昏迷/头痛的，此处是Draco在嘲讽Severus。


	23. 慢性毒药酿造中

**_Chapter Twenty-three: In the Brewing of Subtle Poisons_ **

**_第二十三章：慢性毒药酿造中_ **

 

Severus将一片绿色的树叶举在坩埚上方，耐心等待他的魔药表面停止颤动。接着他用手指一弹树叶，注视着它绕着叶茎飞旋，沉入液体。

 

有那么一小会，树叶只是安安稳稳地漂着，Severus还以为他艰难换来的平静对魔药全无作用。而后，突然之间，魔药表面向上翻涌，环绕着树叶将它 _吞没_ ，吞咽的动作让Severus忍不住想到了咽喉。树叶消失了，即便Severus倾斜坩埚让魔药倒向一边，甚至在施了个透明咒后也再看不见一丝踪迹。

 

Severus点点头。这么看他的吞噬毒药正确无误了。把它倒进某人的喉咙，或只是在饮料里搅和一点，它就能在他们的喉部制造一道封锁线，让所有食物都消失在魔药的嗉囊里，没有一点能进入受害者的胃。一点毛病没有的人能被饿死，还不知道哪出了问题；治疗师也无法发现痕迹。只有另一位魔药大师可能对真相产生点怀疑，酿造解药的可能性就更小了。

 

Severus将手轻轻放在坩埚边缘默然注视着。它微微蠕动了，自发地，然后稳定下来。

 

他之前想过被卷入这个契约就好像中了吞噬药的毒，这倒是给了他灵感来不按步骤酿制这剂魔药，只是看看他还记不记得怎么做。

 

他记得。他是他所见过最出色的魔药大师，只有他能将这份艺术吸收进身体和心灵，能不看书就酿制；也只有他清楚地了解如何在手腕挥动间改变药效，能在转瞬间迅速意识到是该增减成分，抑或静静目睹药剂大功告成。

 

即便如此，他仍无法逃脱仪式，没能成功抵御契约的召唤，兴许还会死在向Lestrange兄弟寻求愚蠢复仇的途中。

 

他从坩埚前转身，准备酿制解药（不能消灭吞噬药剂；不过可以填满它所制造的空洞）。他的双手无需思考就开始动作，却从未因此欠乏技巧。他的思维在不同事务之间轻快地掠过，让他注意到需要在接下来两周结束前考虑的重要问题，有些则得在下一天、下一周、下个月之前有所解答。

 

其中之一关乎Draco，他从昨天晚上起就没出过房间了。

 

Severus知道他不该意外。此时此刻的Draco正感到被契约追逼，一个Slytherin在这样的危机下撤退并试图以其他方式巩固信念是很自然的。Draco的方式包括一本书和一桌好菜。他不会受什么伤害，因为他是个Malfoy，且就在Malfoy庄园里。

 

另一方面，那只能提醒他Draco和他会去傲罗的安全屋最开始就是因为Draco觉得庄园防护咒不能抵挡Lestrange兄弟的阴谋。

 

Severus闭上双眼，揉了揉前额。男孩越来越不可理喻了。

 

 _我就是，怎么着？_ Draco已经忽略了契约好几个小时，Severus自己都觉得能把那东西给忘了，但现在他的声音携着复仇的快意卷土重来，让Severus踉跄了几步。就好像站在河岸边，突然发了洪水。 _你以为你时不时来一次一次持续好几天的那种叫什么？_

 

契约的边边角角让Severus感到警惕。是啊，它敞开着。他估计Potter这会儿没关注它，也就没留神把它关闭。唔，他只能好好利用了。 _我不明白你在说什么。我同意跟_ _Potter_ _合作了，不是吗？_

 

Draco冷笑，笑声很强劲、很大声，大声得像Severus就站在他的卧室里对着他。 _只在抱怨了一堆还有拖无可拖以后。而且你所谓的同意只要我们之间稍微有点火药味就会消失得影儿都没有。就好像昨天一样。_

_我的小命和我这辈子见过最不顾后果的年轻人绑在一起，请原谅我不能为此鼓掌，_ Severus厉声说。

 

_他只在忽略契约的时候才不顾后果。自那时起他都很合作——大多数时候。对，他昨天是在犯蠢。但我宁愿相信他是太累太疲惫了。_

Severus摇摇头。他不想通过契约再进一步讨论这些了。这只会让契约更强大，说不定等他们下回真要尝试的时候会发现要解决这该死的玩意更困难了呢。 _你能到藏书室见我吗？我会过去。_

去往藏书室的路上，他努力不从Draco那里感知情绪或是听到声音，他连Draco会不会来都不知道。可能只是他以为，因为当听见门外传来Draco的脚步声，他才意识到他自始至终都能在脑海里听见外界脚步声的回响。Severus咬紧牙关，从让家养小精灵从来的红酒杯里狠狠吸了一口。

 

Draco走进来，对他扬起一条眉毛，关上门。“你平时不那么糟蹋好酒的。”他说。

 

就是说Severus _其实_ 更想要仰着脖子吞下去。他带着些许力道将酒杯放在身边的桌子上，抱起双臂。“你比我聪明，至少你的态度是这个意思，”他道，“你告诉我我们该怎么做。”

 

Draco哼了一声：“你的都赖Potter也就到此为止了，否则趁他不在的时候替他代言并进行这场讨论可没道理。”

 

“我不是在问 _他_ 要怎么做，”Severus怒道，“我问 _我们_ 应该怎么做是有原因的。”

 

Draco看了他一眼，点点头，在靠近门的椅子里坐下。“事实上，我阅读的一些材料是关于契约和融合魔力的，”他挥动魔杖，Severus看着几本书向他滑动，响亮地降落在桌子上，跳都没跳一下，“我发现了一些有趣的信息。”

 

Severus等待着，但Draco翻开最厚重的书，将它翻了个面，推向书桌边缘。看来是没人为Severus朗读了。他冲Draco的方向嘲弄地笑了一声，大步走上前，察看那部厚书，眼角余光注意到Draco正在很不让人愉快地微笑。

 

_魔力的融合可加强仪式所有参与者的魔法核心。也即是说他们可以使用共同的魔力库，只要不分离，任何一方均可随时抽取魔力。_

Severus厌恶地退开。这正是他一直 _害怕的_ ，他看不出Draco有什么理由坐在这儿坏笑。

 

“你对我下的判语可真够奇怪的，”Draco说出了声，但又很明显在回应一个念头，Severus丢给他一个极其不满的眼神。Draco无视，继续道，“是的，这是有可能发生的。但你没读底下那段，那才是 _真正_ 重要的部分。”

 

_但魔力库的维持需要所有参与方心甘情愿。若其中之一希望收回，联合即会被破坏。毁坏魔力结合体远比毁坏心灵感应或灵魂交汇简单。_

Severus用手指敲了敲书：“它有提及由契约方共同行走一条道路加强的契约吗？”

 

Draco摇了摇头。

 

Severus低头凝视纸页：“所以如果我们或者Potter在开始时并非完全自愿地参与，我们可能永远也无法得到契约的这部分好处。”他打了个冷战，“或者我们能得到，但会在对战Lestrange兄弟的时候失去此前构建的力量。”

 

“ _那_ 也是我认为你应该看看这本书的原因，”Draco点头，嘴巴在脸上横成了一条歪扭的斜线，“因为这是你最想要的东西，这种可以用来对付Lestrange兄弟的力量。不和Potter合作的话你就得不到。就算你设法与他达成某种协议，我们也可能在战斗中打破它。我相信你更在意我们的复仇而不是挑他的刺。”

 

“昨天找茬的不是我。”Severus很为他说话的声音骄傲，又平和又冷静，光溜得都能在上面滑冰了。

 

Draco瞪着他，Severus发现他自己没多想就垂下了眼帘。“不是我。”他嘀咕。

 

“就是你。”Draco站起身，绕过桌子合上书。Severus一开始还在想为什么，Draco没 _必要_ 走那么近呀，然后他明白了：Draco走那么近是为了让Severus没法再忽略他，没法忽略男孩身体上散发的热量，忽略他的胳膊擦过他的小臂，又或是他直接的眼神接触，“有一部分是因为Potter，没错。但对他复仇的欲望我有别的处理办法。你，我就这么直接说了。 _停止_ 。”

 

“如果你试图操纵Potter，他不会高兴的。”Severus说，脑袋有些眩晕。这会儿他能感觉到Draco的情绪了，那是一种疲倦，如一泓硫磺泉闪着微光，跃动着。平生第一次，Draco让Severus尝到了他在面对满满一屋子学生时通常会有的感觉。

 

“这倒是真的。”Draco说，“但道歉也一样。他不喜欢道歉，但我不可能因此就不再努力弥补他了。他不喜欢被操纵，也不喜欢被丢弃，不喜欢别人跟他说话，又不喜欢被忽视。我要让他知道所有我告诉过你的事实，不过得换种方式来。你最关心复仇。我可不能肯定他也一样。”

 

“什么样的Gryffindor才不关心复仇？”

 

Draco张嘴想回答，但顿住了。他偏过头，挑起眉毛。Severus集中精神，确定和契约有关，但只能感到一道模糊的涟漪如同掠过一片平静的池水。

 

“好吧，”Draco喃喃，“看来对Potter解释我自己的机会比我意料中来得早了。”他站起身，走向藏书室的门。

 

“他联系你了？”Severus探向契约，只能触到一片平滑，仿佛在触碰空无一物的墙面。

 

“对。”Draco停下脚步，回头望了他一眼，那眼神或许是怜悯，Severus也说不好，“别插手，Severus。你已经有过一次机会向他展示你的记忆，与他接触，总的来说，你悲惨地失败了。这回轮到我了。我会做得好些。”

 

没等Severus愤慨地张开嘴，Draco便消失在门外，被关上的大门仿似正好合上了被关闭的契约。Severus怔怔地看着，就连脑中Draco情绪的舞动也淡去了。他仍有 _一点点_ 感觉，但不多。看来Potter和Draco一样希望他们之间的对话保持私密。

 

 _我也不是总会毁掉我碰到的东西的；_ Severus试图通过契约告诉Draco，让他看看他之前成功酿制的毒药。

 

什么也没有发生。就算Draco真能听见Severus，他也很擅长假装没听见。

 

Severus不出声地咒骂。慢慢走回实验室。他不知道该说什么。Draco，对Severus的智慧与能力无比信服的Draco，似乎也觉得这项跟从契约指引、放下成见以对最初设立契约者复仇的任务超出了他的能力范畴。

 

_他难道不是正确的？目前为止还没有相反的证据吧。_

Severus一只手按住实验室的门，皱着眉顿住。这是另一种操纵吗？Draco跟他说那种话或许是清楚他的不赞同对Severus有怎样的影响。

 

而后Severus恼怒地嘟囔了一声，重新走进实验室。 _即便如此也还是一样有效。_ 他纳罕Draco会否以同样的方式与Potter对话。

 

*

 

Harry一直等到确定Malfoy是一个人，也就是说所有关于Snape的感知和污迹都从契约里消退，然后才出击。

 

他能体察到Malfoy在扑腾，勉力站直，但Harry的蔑视挟着威力如一道洪水涌入他，把他掀翻在地。Harry无视了那一感觉。对，他可能是该对Malfoy温柔点。但他看不出有什么理由。今天早晨Malfoy一直跑来跑去，烦扰Harry，他既没机会休息也没空想别的事。而他昨天的话像一剂慢性毒药萦绕在Harry脑海里。 _他_ 也就配休息那么一晚上了。

 

然而，Malfoy挣扎着在洪水下振作起来，他的回答来得比Harry想象中更快也更尖锐，那些答案在他的思想里突进，让他想要撤退。不过，撤退只会显得软弱。他不能那么做。因此他鼓足气力，接受Malfoy作为回馈一股脑塞给他的情绪。

 

也就是所有东西。相比起像Snape所做的那样放下大脑封闭术护盾让Harry能阅读他的思维，Malfoy大大敞开了怀抱，放下一切障壁，如此Harry便能看见他的所思所感。

 

他感觉到了Malfoy对强奸所有的一切：被强迫、愤怒、不满、不自愿地勃起。全部都在那里，形成了一个Harry无法解开而不得不拒绝的结，因为他死也不要为他自己被强奸而感到 _兴奋_ 。

 

但Malfoy只是站在原地，将感情推向他，也别想轻易就重新建立障壁，因为用怒火、恐惧与痛苦先击中Malfoy的人是Harry，Malfoy只是在回应。他们共同在现实与契约之间的混沌地带来回漂浮推撞，直到Harry想尖叫出声。

 

 _够了，Malfoy_ _！_ 他终于大喊，他已经体会过Malfoy昨天的挫败，像刀子般尖锐；还有种种因Snape的愚蠢而生的纠结；Malfoy为契约的后果郁郁不乐，Malfoy道歉时的所思所想，还有……

 

情绪的洪流止住了。Harry睁开双眼，弯下腰，手扶着膝盖，庆幸在试图以这种方式联系Malfoy之前确保他独自待在Ron的房间里。天晓得他的朋友们若是看到他在原地痛苦地扭动会是什么反应，又会是怎样地张口结舌。

 

 _你也不用这么做吧，_ 他说，终于确信自己触碰契约时不会变成一大团被剥离了皮肉的神经。

 

 _但你就是这么干的_ ，Malfoy反唇相讥，听上去一点也不后悔。Harry不想要他空洞的道歉，但开始认为它们也好过脑后一直有只猫在炸毛了， _你先用那种痛苦击中我，你那么做也不是出于什么好意。你只想惩罚我而已。_

Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫。他不希望这是真话，但想来可能是事实。

 

_当然是。如果你想要，我可以让你体会一下我当时的感受。_

_不！_ Harry飞快地说。他可不要迷失在契约映射出来的情绪迷宫里，在它们中间不停弹来弹去的。 _我不想——你没有权力——_

他沉默下来，因为Malfoy在他脑后残酷地大笑。 _对，你能随心所欲使用那种惩罚就因为你觉得你有权利，别人反过来打击你你就受不了了。_

_强奸了别人的不是我。_

 

Malfoy的笑声变得阴郁。 _那为什么不一样对付_ _Severus_ _，让他也关注关注你？你那么做只是因为被我昨天说的话惹恼了。和强奸一点关系也没有。_

Harry抛去一声无言的怒吼，Malfoy再次以一团Harry无法解开的缠结情感作答，Harry瑟缩着退开了。

 

 _我强奸你不是因为我自己想要，_ Malfoy说，他的话语在Harry的脑海里刻写下一个个火焰形成的字符。 _我强奸你是因为契约和仪式强迫我这么做，是因为那是设定好的祭品。不能简单地归结为一切都是我的错、我本该做点什么阻止它。我想我可以放弃然后死掉，让我的脑浆像水一样从耳朵里淌出来。但那样你也会死，是不是？因为契约希望三个人参与，三个思想，缺少其中一个你就会死。你选择强奸作为活下来的代价。它是个可怕的代价没错。也不应该发生。但它已经存在了，也已经发生了，我们都是_ 被迫 _的。没有别的办法逃脱。我在努力面对。_ 你 _却只是缩在床底下盼着一切都走开。_

Harry想回答，但这会他实在是无言以对，整个身体都像在火焰中战栗，或者不如说像真 _着了火，_ 他再度扎进契约的虚空之中。控制心灵感应的人是他，但随机的思绪和画面如冰雹在他周围扫过，他不知道能否自己恢复。他左冲右突，想出无数方法回应Malfoy的指责，然而一个也无法使用，它们颤抖着重新组合，又再度分崩离析。

 

Malfoy什么也没有做，只是注视着他。Harry呢，当他终于能控制住自己做点狂怒地嘶喊以外的事时，却发觉Malfoy好像一直待在原地，仅有Harry穿梭遍了无数所在。Harry气喘吁吁，羞耻、受伤又生气，Malfoy只是对他辐射着冷酷。

 

 _如果你为自己的所作所为感到得意……_ Harry低声对他说。

 

 _从未_ ，Malfoy立刻接口，但声音里没有了上回说话时一直散不去的苦涩。 _那件事带给我太多愧疚、太多疼痛。但我确实希望你能与我合作。我今天在一本书里发现了线索，说要融合魔力我们的参与必须得是自愿的，否则就得承受契约随时崩坏的风险。就是说如果我们正在跟_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟对打，而你，打个比方，决定这会是对Severus_ _或者我发难的完美时机，那我们都要完蛋。_

Harry垂下头，用手指揉按太阳穴，尽可能用力按压痛得最厉害的位置。没有一件事是顺利的。他好不容易抚平的伤痛后总有更多痛苦等着跳出来嘲笑他。

 

 _我不能与你们联合，_ 他对Malfoy说。 _你想要的那种方式是不行的。我不在乎会受什么伤害也不在乎找到_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟把他俩干掉能让我的生活好多少。_ 他从Malfoy脑后的激动判断出Malfoy想到了那些。 _我真的没办法向你们交付那么多。_

来自Malfoy的沉默，锋芒毕露的沉默，当Harry专注去感受时它平滑得如同瓷器。随后，他说， _非常好。那我们就用在精神之路上行走的能力和契约心灵感应的部分对付_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟。_

Harry皱眉。 _那样不是会让契约不稳定吗？或者说不完整？既然它有三个部分，也应该有人掌控各个部分——_

_那他妈的当然会让它不稳定，_ Malfoy厉声说，Harry瑟缩了一下。有人直截对着他的面庞喷气的感觉很强烈。 _可是伟大的_ _Harry Potter_ _已经决定了他更有头脑，决定了他无法容忍其他人掌权，用你的说法。所以我们就按你的路子走好了。因为正如你无法独自一个人控制道路或是融合我们的魔力，我们也无法逼迫你做别的。_

下一秒他立即撤回去，说， _可以了吗？等你准备好去找_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟再通知我们吧。_

而后他的存在越发遥远。Harry怀疑地探出知觉。他本该是唯一能如此关闭契约的人，如果让他知道Snape和Malfoy说了谎，他们实际上 _可以_ 对他关闭他们的情绪、言论或是思想，那他可得……

 

但他发现当他尝试触碰Malfoy的大脑时，距离又消失了。他仍然能关闭它。看来Snape和Malfoy只是有能力比他原先以为的退得更远。

 

 _是啊，你还有控制权，_ Malfoy说。 _在契约这么不稳定的时候对付_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟会比正常情况更加危险，但我们已经谈好了，这是拯救你不受伤害的代价。_ 他听上去很疲惫，对眼下的话题没多少褒贬之意。 _所以你爱怎样就怎样吧。你不需要比目前交付更多控制权了。_

Harry努力想他能说什么。终于，他挤出一句， _你说得好像你才是真正的受害者。_

Malfoy呼出一口气，漫长、用力且冰冷。 _不。没你那么像。不过也算是受害者吧。说老实话，我对费劲搞清楚究竟是谁的错不感兴趣。我感兴趣的是活下来。你不也一样吗？_ 他顿住了，补充， _或者你只对那种不需要你做信任我们之类的事情就能得来的生存感兴趣。_

_我没法信任你们！_

_我们也没法信任你，_ Malfoy愤怒地反驳。 _就算我们给你我们的记忆我们的抱歉我们能想到的任何东西都不行。如果什么都弥补不了，那你不妨现在就切断契约，让_ _Severus_ _和我自己追Lestrange_ _兄弟好了。反正没有你我们活下来的机会还大一点呢。_

 

他一转身，大步走回自己的思想里，留下Harry瞪着空白的墙壁。他猛地摇头，起身下楼去陋居的厨房，他要和Ron与Hermione在一起。那才是他现在需要的。

 

他不会让Malfoy和Snape哄骗他信任他们的。再也不要。

 

但同一时间，他确实想对Lestrange兄弟复仇。

 

_我吃完早饭就去庄园看那本操蛋的书。它肯定没说Malfoy_ _说它有说的话。绝对不可能。_


	24. 某种决定

**_Chapter Twenty-four: A Sort of Decision_ **

**_第二十四章：某种决定_ **

****

“Malfoy！我想看那本书——”

 

Harry猛地停步。Malfoy庄园的大门在他面前敞开，但他没想太多，也没留意为他开门的沉默的小精灵。他穿过走廊奔向藏书室，全副注意力都集中在Malfoy说过的话上，那 _不可能_ 是真的，他 _不会_ 让它成真的。

 

不过这会儿进了藏书室，他又只看得见面前的书了，这本书可以算上厚重，封面上大概是用粘贴咒固定了一张羊皮纸。Harry一边靠近，一边审慎地拔出魔杖。

 

 _Potter_ ，当距离近到能看清字，他发现便条上写道。

 

_这就是那本包含融合我们魔力相关信息的书。翻到494_ _页。下面是另一本书，里面有我能在藏书室里找到的全部基于媚娃契约的废约仪式的信息。我们打破契约时可能还是选择另一种路线比较好。媚娃仪式有其局限。_

Harry慢慢对书和便条施了几个咒语，查找恶咒，一边尽可能用心倾听。什么也没有。Malfoy庄园就像麻瓜童话里那些沉睡数百年的老宅，等待一位王子来唤醒睡着的公主。

 

Harry觉得很怪。Malfoy和Snape是不是认为看见他会让他们承受不了内心的罪恶感呢？

 

Harry冷笑了一声，拿过书在桌边坐下。 _白痴。当然，他们哪里会有什么罪恶感可言。看见你，他们只会哼哼唧唧地抱怨他们是怎样为了活下来做了不得不做的事情，不应该为此受到惩罚。_

嘲讽的吼声仍在唇边冒着泡泡，Harry开始阅读。

 

*

 

“我看不出这个仪式能有什么用。”Severus咕哝，将书放在一边。

 

这是在一间较小餐厅的餐桌旁，坐在他对面的Draco疲惫地嘟囔了一声，也放下了他在研究的书。“是啊，”他喃喃，揉了揉眼睛，“我想修改媚娃缔约仪式这个想法只是Potter随便找的，我们能做得更好。尤其是我的祖先都不觉得讲 _这一_ 话题的书值得收藏。但说不定这个主意比我所了解到的强点。这里是没有我们想要的东西的。”Draco推开那本他非常想施暴泄愤的书，转向书堆里的下一本。

 

Severus犹豫了一阵，通过契约的心灵感应试探。 _你还好吗，_ _Draco_ _？你的样子太累了。_

Draco抬起头，Severus收获了战争结束后来自他的最具敌意的怒视。“我 _很好_ 。而且不论如何我们也不该不出声地说话。那只会以你所蔑视的方式加强契约。”

 

Severus在他的椅子里僵硬地点头。“如你所愿。”他转回刚才在查阅的书。眼角余光瞥见Draco挑出另一部书翻找。

 

Severus不出声地咆哮。这比他想得更令人丧气，特别是Potter好像立刻就想出了一个办法。有两个Slytherin的脑子精诚合作，他们理应早点打破那个记录。

 

但目前为止他们没在书里找到任何有用的东西，尤其是不受欢迎的契约和打破契约的办法那方面。写书的人描述的所有仪式要么只包括两个人、仅存在最普通的障壁，要么就想当然地认为想要打破契约的人有无限的时间和合作精神可供挥霍。因为谁——Severus正在读的一本书问，语气尖酸刻薄，好像作者这会儿能看见他们似的——会拒绝与他们的契约伴侣合作呢？尤其是为了摆脱对他们思想和心灵不受欢迎的侵入？只要一点点合作就能重获自由了。

 

Severus冷笑，拍了拍面前的书页。这本书的作者从来没见过Potter。想象他们的会面与作者随之而来的困惑不解稍稍安抚了Severus的暴脾气，但不太多。

 

“Severus？”

 

Severus抬头看了一眼Draco。他越过自己那本书顶端凝视Severus，身体如此僵硬，Severus立刻明白了没出口的问题。他皱了皱眉，转回一直在研究但迄今为止未有多少进展的大部头。“我没事，”他说，“只是有点不耐烦研究进展太慢。”

 

Draco默然又端详了他片刻，旋即点点头，重新阅读。

 

Severus半垂下眼帘。他还记得曾几何时Draco从来不会问他是否没事，要问也一定是以那种因看见Severus受伤或被黑魔王折磨而产生的歇斯底里的语气。Draco知道Severus能对付其他食死徒。

 

他想念那些日子吗？当然，不是想念折磨或受伤，但他是否想念保护者的角色，想念能做掌控的人，更强大的人，无需面对质疑？如果是这样，他此时此刻的感觉或许有了些来由，但也不尽然。他从不曾对Potter扮演那个保护者。

 

话说回来，不小心被卷进那个仪式已经意味着他没能保护好Potter了。

 

Severus带着崭新的凶狠怒视他的书。如果这话还算数，那至少应该由他来想个办法让他们能安全地破除契约，没必要冒冒失失地求助媚娃仪式。

 

可惜再读十分钟也完全不能让他相信他能找到这个办法。对Malfoy藏书室的内容，Draco比他清楚多了，而Draco说过仪式方面就只有这些书。但这些书却一遍又一遍聒噪信任与合作对打破仪式而言有多么不可或缺，而Severus很清楚两样他们都别想从Potter那里得到。

 

_那就别走仪式这条思路。做点别的。找其它方法。_

Severus蛮横地咬着自己的嘴唇。他不想那么做，不想开始考虑他目前为止的表现都不够他应有的精明智慧，那只会导致更不可思议的神奇状况。他还能给出什么方案？只有仪式对他们起作用，鉴于最开始仪式就是用来建立契约的手段，并且……

 

_不。等等。_

Severus像头猎犬般昂起头。他能意识到Draco在桌对面瞪着他，能意识到脑海中情绪的深潭——反映Draco感情的那洼——在沸腾。他这会没工夫注意它们。他被自己的推测攫住了心神，他刚刚省起有些东西在起初思索时被他完全忽略了。

 

建立契约的不是仪式。仪式圈在Lestrange兄弟将Potter丢到铜环里的时候就被 _破坏_ 了。建立契约、让契约变成现在这个样子的是Potter用他的处子之身进行的交涉。如果Potter没有提供那个祭品，它仍然会试图结合他们，但会失败并导致死亡。难怪普通的仪式对他们没用。让他们结合的本来也不是普通的仪式。

 

“Severus？”Draco从桌对面凑得更近，在Severus鼻子底下打了个响指，这让Severus咒骂了一声，想打开了他的手，“你没事吧？这回我要问出声了。”

 

Severus抓住Draco的手，按到桌面上。“让我们结合的契约和其他的 _一样_ ，但产生它的仪式因为Potter的存在和他的牺牲引发的变化却独一无二，”他对着Draco忧虑的面庞吐气，“难怪我们找不到仪式破解它。我们必须自己创造一个。或者，我们也许可以用跟仪式完全无关的手段抵消它。”

 

“可我们一直以来都是这么说的，”Draco谨慎地说，揉了揉手，“我们肯定得修改原本从媚娃那边来的废约仪式，或者我们找到的随便什么仪式，因为它们中大多数都不包含三个人——”

 

“但我们根本找不到能符合我们情况的，”Severus打断，“除非你发现了什么我没看见的东西，里面有提到某人根本不相信他的契约伴侣也没法跟他们合作。”

 

Draco的沉默——还有Severus脑中他那泓纹丝不动的情绪深潭都表明他没有。Severus帝王般点点头，站起身：“那我建议我们尝试不同的思路。我们无法找到能按我们的需求起效的仪式，但我们 _可以_ 酿造一剂完全回应我需要的魔药。”

 

“你觉得他有那么相信你，愿意喝下魔药？”Draco像只刚刚睁开眼睛的幼猫冲他眨眼。

 

“是的。”Severus说，“好过让他参与一个信任是前提之一的仪式。就好像我们要融合魔力也是一样。你很清楚他在那件事上也不能完全信任我们，”当Draco张开嘴，他补充，“否则你跑到这个房间又为他封闭那间藏书室还留下那本书是为什么？”

 

“呃，这样他就能独自看那本书不用跟我们说话了啊，”Draco承认，搓了搓耳朵，仿佛在想象双耳因Potter响亮的怒吼声疼痛。“但我还是不觉得他会喝一副他不在场时酿造出的魔药。”

 

Severus哼了一声：“他会想跟我们谈这个吗？”

 

Draco犹豫了：“好吧，不会。”

 

Severus点头以应：“完全正确。所以我们酿造，然后 _我们_ 来喝。最起码它应该能切断三分之一的契约，把我们禁锢在一起的那部分。剩下的部分里Potter能控制心灵感应。没有他，我也召唤不出道路。”有些恼人，只有一点——被要求放弃掌控他的新力量，在契约里他唯一能控制的东西，尤其是他才刚刚发掘出来，但滞留在这个契约里对着一个永远不会改变也永远不能稳定点的Potter却让他更加恼火。“不过他可以关闭他的思想，这样一来，他就听不见我们。我们也听不见彼此。”

 

Draco望向藏书室的方向，目光在那里踯躅了片刻。Severus静静等待。他自信Draco会同意。他了解Severus作为一名魔药大师的优势，且不像迄今为止不停让他们碰壁的无休止的研究，这个办法可以立刻开始测试。如果他们的初次尝试没能成功，他们至少能知道原因。这可比从现有的仪式里大海捞针强多了，那堆玩意要么得等他们先搞定一堆不可能才 _可能_ 有效，要么不试一下都不知道多危险。Severus为少数几个看上去有点潜力的仪式涂写的改动并未给他带来多少希望。

 

“是啊，行吧，”Draco终于说，“但我们至少应该告知Potter我们在做什么。他也许想要知道。”

 

“他只会骂你打扰了他的平静。”Severus警告。

 

Draco摊开双手：“骂我总好过骂你。”

 

“我可没想让你为 _我_ 牺牲。”

 

有那么一秒，Draco微笑了。从Severus脑后他那泓情感激荡的样子来看，这是他最渴望的东西——对他为稳定契约所做的努力和奉献某种形式的肯定。“你没有。就算没你那么激烈，我也想这个契约消失。何况要是你去找他，你只会弄得他更不开心，然后他又要弄得 _你_ 不开心，也就没法正确酿造这服魔药了。”

 

Severus颔首，坐回原位，有些兴趣缺缺地追索Draco通过契约探出触角的路径。他能感觉到Potter的回答，和那里边潜藏的尖牙利爪，他摇了摇头。重点是加强契约，对抗黑魔王的回归，然后加强它保证他们的复仇，再然后削弱它或是破坏它。

 

他希望这是他们最为关键的决定最终的版本。当然，等契约完蛋后，他怀疑Potter也不会有机会再改变想法了。

 

*

 

_这他妈的是什么意思，Malfoy_ _？_

Harry将这几个字像掷标枪似地抡过契约。他不知道他在这间藏书室里坐了多久，傻看着这本愚蠢的书打开的愚蠢的一页说着如果他们在不能完全信任彼此的情况下试图融合魔力会发生什么蠢事的蠢话。Malfoy的闯入同样愚蠢，但很受欢迎。它唤醒了Harry，让他不得不重新分神关注周遭发生的事。

 

 _就是字面意思，_ Malfoy的嗓音很冷漠，他仿佛把自己变成了一根石头杆子，打偏了Harry的标枪。 _这本书告诉我们企图以我们现在的方式加强契约是无效的，因此我们必须打破它。我把这本书留在这里是为了让你自己读一读，看看它何以说服了_ _Severus_ _和我。_

 

Harry用又一阵无言的怒火作答。这回Malfoy一跃而过，反手丢给他轻蔑。那种冷冰冰的轻蔑，Harry从来未能成功忽视，因为它暗示这个人觉得自己比他 _优越得多_ ，而这从来就不是实情。现在尤其不是——当两个有此感觉的人都是强奸犯。

 

_对这种话我还能怎么回答？既然你说得很清楚你不想要我的道歉也不要同情？_

Harry咆哮，将更多情绪 _推向_ 契约那头。他明白某种意义上那只会加强心灵感应，但当契约余下的部分永远不可能足够强大、不可能一辈子将他们束缚在一起，那又有什么紧要？他知道他绝不可能相信Malfoy掌控他的魔力并将之与Snape的混合。某些层面上，Malfoy比Snape更糟。Snape对强奸还会暴躁会生闷气会耿耿于怀。Malfoy却一直试图假装一点事也没有。

 

_我非得再给你看一遍我已经给你看过的东西、我的感觉才能让你相信我不是一点事也没有吗？我确实有感到愧疚。问题是，我的愧疚对你来说没有区别。你甚至说过好几次那是一种侮辱。我与你之间的不同在于我可以确定我必须得做点什么别再耿耿于怀，你就算说了不会也还是一头栽了进去。_

这次Harry用一波拒绝作答，它本该足够冰冷，能把Malfoy原地冻僵。但Malfoy轻巧地越过寒冷彻骨的迷雾，落地后还继续向他丢了一堆废话。

 

_我以为你在花园里已经稳定了情绪，也接受了我们必须合作。然后才发现你没有，与你的朋友谈话似乎让你更糟了，让你干脆完全不想跟我们合作了。可以。这就是说我们需要一个办法打破契约。你尽早停止摇摆，停止对着老天尖叫一门心思认定我们在撒谎，我们也就能尽早打破契约。_

Harry被深深地羞辱了，好几分钟不知道如何答话。而后他说， _你不能——你不能那样说我。_

_上个星期你的决定什么时候统一过了，除了你恨我们以外？每次我们好像能合作了，那都只是一层虚假的表象，为了掩盖更深的憎恨。你恨我告诉你真相。你恨我说了那些你叫做谎言的东西，实际都是事实。你恨我留下你一个人读那本书。你恨我联系你试图找出打破契约的办法。_

Harry被纠结的情绪淹没，只能低语， _我恨你。_

_我知道，_ Malfoy说。 _但那是帮不了我们的。_ _Severus_ _认为一副魔药而非仪式可能打破契约。我们应该试试吗？我是说，不用你，我们可以喝药，那就能结束契约连接Severus_ _和我的部分。但除非你也喝，契约的其余部分恐怕仍会存在。_

Harry歇斯底里地大笑。他能感觉到紧攥着的书页和桌子在掌心打滑，他的手上渗出了那么多汗。他抬起一只手，狠锤书的封皮，摇晃头颈。 _你怎么能提出这种要求？你以为我会喝_ _Snape_ _想出的_ 任何东西 _？_

_是啊，我是那么想，_ Malfoy道。 _Severus_ _也那么想。但我认为我可以给你一个选择。过去一段时间给你选择的人并不太多。_

Harry设法回答，但他再一次只能送去情绪，而Malfoy已经退开了。他回头抛下一句留言，像有人走出房间时砰地关上身后的门。 _家养小精灵接到命令会在你想离开的时候送你出庄园。你不需要见到我们。走的时候关门。_

这句指令让Harry拾起他在读的书。他想点火烧了它，想将它扔到哪里去。他想点火烧了整间Malfoy藏书室，然后把火焰赶上楼梯，直至蹿进Malfoy和Snape躲着的随便哪个房间，把他们活活烤死。

 

但如果他那么做，契约会把他也拽进坟墓。他们仍然相连。

 

Harry放下书，将头埋进手中。他一直保持这个姿势，喘息着。

 

多么 _奇怪啊_ 。与Ron和Hermione谈话，之前他得以进行的那种，应该让他感觉 _好一点_ 的。但谈完之后他唯一能想到的就只是倘若真有选择，倘若非得和谁缔结契约，这才是他希望能支持他的人，是他想要与之缔约的两个人，不是当时坐在花园里与Molly和Arthur虚与委蛇的两个混蛋。

 

Harry紧紧闭上双眼，直到感觉有泪水像要夺眶而出、像要烧穿眼皮才重新抬起头。他可以望向图书馆另一头放空，屋里没有别人会来打扰。脑中的契约遥远而寂静，他也知道让它益发缄默的方法。毕竟，他控制契约。

 

但是……

 

他做不到永远关闭它。一旦注意力被分散，他便开始再度从契约里感觉到Snape和Malfoy那头传来的聒噪声响。如果他们俩任一个受伤，他想他大概也能察觉到。如果他们的魔药出了错，他恐怕也能感到，甚至还可能因此受到伤害，就像契约试图将他的肋骨从胸腔里拉扯出来时他们所感到的一样。

 

他不想这样。他不喜欢这样。

 

但或许他无需如此。

 

Harry谨慎地在契约边缘刺探。没有回应。Snape似乎打定主意要忽视他，而Harry很清楚Snape在忽略他不喜欢的东西上能做得多彻底。Malfoy则 _打定主意_ 他宝贵的道歉对Harry而言还不够好，而除非道歉被接受，他似乎不想花时间同Harry交谈。所以他也不会回来。

 

也许，如果事情一直如此，Harry可以容忍它足够久的时间，久到能结束契约。因为那才是他最渴望的东西。也许他必须得面对Voldemort归来、杀死傲罗的后果和Lestrange兄弟，但他不愿以被束缚的姿态面对。

 

然而，要做到这一点，他不得不与怨恨和解。将它当成武器、当成杠杆去驱动自己做需要做的事情然后再走开，而非躲得远远的。

 

他肯定可以再忍受久一点Snape和Malfoy的存在，至少久到能摆脱他们吧，是不是？只要稍后他能一劳永逸地避开他们，他也应该能做到需要做的事情？

 

Harry咽了口唾沫，通过契约寻找Malfoy，后者完全不带喜怒地回答，如一块纯白透明的冰。

 

 _告诉我Snape_ _的实验室在哪里，_ Harry尽最大努力回敬以相同的漠然。 _我想帮忙一起做魔药。_


	25. 毫无异议

**_Chapter Twenty-five: No Objections_ **

**_第二十五章：毫无异议_ **

 

“我对他过来毫无异议，如果你觉得他非来不可。”

 

Draco沉下脸，从Severus面前转过身，缓缓向实验室另一头走去。室内一尘不染，在契约成形以来尚属首次。这要归功于他俩通力合作将它刷了一遍，施了几个清洁咒，也除去了好些顽固斑点——Severus坚称是不成功的实验副产物，而在Draco眼里看来却像坩埚被烧糊了。Severus说他不希望任何事情因为他们疏忽大意没留心是否在干净的坩埚里酿制而出错。Severus的坩埚 _总_ 是干净的。

 

“我并不是觉得该这样或是那样，”Draco对一面被擦得闪闪发亮的墙壁说道。他可以感觉到Potter越来越近，正攀上分离他们的台阶。从Severus绷紧的肩膀看，他怀疑男人的感觉差不多也是一样。“我认为我们必须让他一试。如果他拒绝听话，也不愿意真正 _参与_ 研究魔药，只会对我们大喊大叫，那我们就把他踢出去。但先让他试一试。”

 

“那在我听来就是觉得。”

 

Draco翻了个白眼，实验室的门打开了。当Potter站在门口的时候，最没用的就是互相抠字眼。

 

Draco转过身。Potter站在那里，手攥着门的边缘，肩膀耸得高高的。Draco几乎能察知他在周身耸起的看不见的毛发，也能察知他在竭力压抑自己的感觉。

 

_不管怎么说我能感觉到你在想什么，Malfoy_ _。_

Draco偏过头。至少Potter的话里没有过分的敌意，这是个不错的开始。“好吧。那么你也知道我们准备酿制一剂魔药尝试消除契约。”

 

“如果你开始切材料，那会有点用。”Severus背对着他们，双手比划着已经切好或是无需切割的材料：万寿菊花瓣、碎金子、盐粒。他可能是对他们俩说话，也可能只是Draco。Draco腹诽他就非得利用“你”这个字眼的模糊性不可。“万寿菊花瓣必须切丁，最小的一片不能小过你的小拇指甲，最大的一片不能大过你的大拇指甲。你最好再检查一下黄金的纯度，Draco。上回我制作这种魔药的时候黄金不够纯，但我已经意识到没法再买别的了。”

 

因为他想马上完成魔药，Draco知道，可Potter在他身后炸了毛，当然是出于愤慨，男人倾身挑衅Severus。“如果你觉得黄金纯度不足可能对魔药产生不良影响，为什么还要用不够纯的金子？为什么不用别的？”

 

Severus转过身。脸上的每一根线条都锁得死死的，在Draco看来是相当吓人的景象。他知道这意味着Severus正极力克制住自己。“因为我们手头只有这个。”Severus道，“因为我承担不起别的。因为我们就只有这个。”他顿了顿，然后补充，“除非你想等我跑去店里买完金子回来再研究魔药。”

 

有那么一秒钟，Potter与Severus毫不避让彼此的视线，他俩之间的空气火花四溅，距离也像缩短了一般。Draco又打了个哆嗦。如果这次努力刚一开始就要胎死腹中，那好吧，他猜想这能免了他们更多徒劳，但他还是宁愿不要如此，谢谢了。

 

“你根本不知道我能做出什么来，”Potter耳语，“若是为了逃离这个契约的桎梏。”

 

许久，Severus什么也没有说。Draco试图通过契约敲打他，结果发现通常敞开的端口拧得死紧。Severus恐怕正挣扎着控制他的脾气。

 

终于，他说：“我知道，因为我也会做几乎一样的事。目前，我们必须暂且按下与彼此大吵一架的冲动。那么，你能去店里再买些金子吗？”

 

Potter从他进屋以来第一次犹豫了。Draco别开脸，匆忙垂下头埋首于他已经开始切丁的一堆万寿菊花瓣里，以免表情泄露了什么。

 

 _契约出卖你了，蠢蛋，_ Severus在他脑后嘀咕。 _但我能理解你在努力避免激怒_ _Potter_ _。_

最后，Potter道：“我不知道要怎么买。我以前从来没有需要评估黄金纯度过。”

 

Severus只是点了一下头：“我可以教你一个咒语，适合私下用在实验室里。但理所当然，当着店员的面施通常会被视为羞辱。就是说，你必须在这里测了。”他重新回到自己的任务中，无视了Potter，同时却召来一本书，让它打开到应当包括那个咒语的一页。

 

Potter拿起书，一时间他的站姿那么僵硬，让Draco屏住了呼吸，以为他们手头又出现了什么问题。而后Potter挪动了一下头，摆出一个复杂的姿势，背转身。

 

Draco飞快地释放了屏着的呼吸，这让他不得不摸索魔杖。他松的一大口气让好些万寿菊花瓣飞下桌子，在房间周围令人晕眩地漂浮。

 

 _就是说没有我插手，你也得到了惩罚，_ Severus说，没有看他。

 

Draco觉得忽略他非常合理。他们都在同一间屋子里，目前还没人爆炸，物理上没有情绪上也没有。这就很值得庆祝了。

 

*

 

Harry瞪着面前的金子，试图不去在意有人对着他的脖子呼吸的感觉。

 

所以就算Snape在他一边，Malfoy在他另一边，面前还有一小撮金砂等着他分拣并做出点什么来，那又怎么样呢？

 

他举起魔杖，喃喃出书上的咒语。“ _Expiscor Aurum_ [1]。”

 

在那一秒钟里，他还以为咒语没起作用，因为面前的金子没发生任何变化。而后金砂中的颗粒开始沿着长桌滚动，彼此分离。Harry眨了眨眼，注视着。这是长久以来他施展的第一个不带伤害效果的咒语。多么迷人啊。

 

紧接着Harry闭上双眼，摇了摇头。不，这不是真的。他一直有用保暖、清洁或是召唤的魔咒，它们都不含伤害效果。他是在钻牛角尖。

 

他不全然是个杀手。也许他不如一直以来自认为的那么善良，也应该在施某些咒语前更谨慎些，但那并未让他变成一个谋杀犯。

 

让自己信服这一点后，他又能呼吸了，于是转而对下一堆金砂施咒。他没去碰分好的金砂堆。就他所知，触碰它们只会再次使之不纯。或者Snape会决定表现得像是如此，Harry此时此刻真的受不了那个。

 

工作时，他一直用余光留意着Snape，但Snape没有一次回头看他。男人继续准备着一只锡镴坩埚，看来是他们得用来酿制这服魔药的。Harry不明白为什么，也不准备问。坦白说，眼下光是共处一室就是在考验他的神经和原则了。

 

过了一阵他戳了戳契约，看看他能得到怎样的反应。Snape仍未抬起头。Malfoy倒是抬了，但只是飞快地、查找什么似地扫了一眼便重新回到了他的万寿菊花瓣里，快得如果Harry不是已经一大半转向了那个方向就会错过。

 

Harry从不曾想到他能在Malfoy或Snape的存在下感到平静，但原来与他们共处一室却不对彼此大喊大叫或放恶咒是不错的替代。至少他知道他们俩与他期盼同一件事：摆脱契约。在那以后，他们可以讨论其余事项，比如对Lestrange兄弟复仇，或是找出他们躲藏之处的办法——既然他们无法再使用精神道路。

 

这总算是个开始。一个让Harry肺里的空气没那么疼痛、双手也渐渐不再紧攥住魔杖的开始。持续念诵分离并清洁金砂或是无论起什么作用的咒语同样帮了忙。一遍又一遍重复简单的工作恰恰是他现下需要的。

 

倒不是说他会允许Snape或Malfoy知道。他们会宣称他俩也该居一功，会嘲笑他，讽刺他，或是对他说他应该感激，Harry可受不了。

 

他逐步意识到他停下了施咒，正站在原地，牙关紧锁，魔杖在一堆金砂上方颤抖。Snape仍在工作，显然后退了一步欣赏坩埚亮闪闪的外表面，但Malfoy在他身旁绷紧了身体，也停止了切割。

 

Harry专心回想他的记忆，缓缓从危险的狂怒中拔足。到现在为止Snape和Malfoy还没有真的对他说他应该感激他们的“帮忙”。他们对他造成的真实伤害够多了，他不需要为臆想出来的东西低落。他专注想其它事，比如魔杖在手中的触感和心脏的跳动，并设法逐步平复心情，至能够再次念诵咒语。

 

他平静的瞬间，Malfoy重新又开始切万寿菊花瓣，Harry未曾意识到的紧张——从Snape那头通过契约而来，他思忖，他的身体上倒是看不出来——也消弭了。那末，他们的情绪和他们对契约的使用方式都系在他身上。

 

出乎意料地，这让Harry愈加放松了。如果他能控制这么多，那倒是让他的怒火少了些。他甚至发觉他的唇角勾起了模糊的笑意，主要是因为他清楚不管Malfoy抑或Snape都不可能明白他在笑什么。

 

下午就这样过去。

 

*

 

眼见最后一丝杂质的痕迹也从坩埚上消失，不仅包括他之前酿制的魔药留下的污迹和斑点，也有那些魔药的魔法效果，Severus终于满意了。有时候，这种事会否发生是很难说的，一副尤为强劲的魔药会留下其无形的痕迹。虽说古怪，但众所周知，一剂生死水时不常会污染明明不相关但含有一点水仙或艾草成分的药剂。

 

也终于，Severus能将他的精神集中到创造切断契约的魔药上。

 

他知道他会需要万寿菊是因为它们是此类魔药中的常用素材，黄金则是因为它作为一种化学元素象征着太阳、火焰、纯化和变形的力量。但他还不知道需要别的什么。他转头，开始在魔药架上一样一样掂量，间或伸出手用手指触碰玻璃药罐，或是抚摸一枚小药瓶，又或是端详内容物。他在看见能用的材料时就会知道该用什么。

 

“Snape？”

 

那是Potter，来自他身后，他的声音就快要把Severus赢来的脆弱安宁、还有他沿着架子寻找时需要的澄明思维碾为齑粉。Severus磨了磨牙，与他自己的愤怒搏斗。他打赢了，虽然是险胜。

 

“怎么了，Potter？”他问，用的是Albus要求他与Potter好好相处的时候用过的中立语气。

 

“你在找什么？我以为你现在已经有需要的全部材料了。”

 

Potter问的问题Severus以前也常常遇到，发问者主要是Lucius这种本该知道答案但却完全不明白他在干什么的人。但Potter并不该知道。他就该对魔药一无所知。这让Severus比对Lucius答话容易了一些，且少了些恼怒。“这是一副实验性的魔药。我还不知道所有成分。我知道一些，那些正是我让你们备好的。同时，我必须在架子旁找一找，容许我的思维和想象挑选材料。看起来正确就是正确的。我作为一名魔药大师经受的训练并不总在意识层面作用。”

 

“你的意思是说我们最后可能会喝下 _任何东西_ 就因为你觉得应该丢进魔药里？”Potter逼问，声音听起来 _幼稚_ 极了，Severus按捺住又一股恼意。换个角度看，年轻人也确实对魔药一无所知，“那样不对！”

 

“我不会喂你毒药的。”Severus说，盯着架子，眼睛都因为过分用力模糊了，“那就意味着我自己的死亡，就算活下来也得被控谋杀。我还希望自由，一直自由下去。摆脱契约，也摆脱Lestrange兄弟在我人生中投下的阴影。”

 

“他们在 _你的_ 人生中投下的阴影？”

 

Severus审视面前的架子。这是银粉，这是稀释的水银。他把两者排在一起是因为他想，因为这么罗列让他高兴。他平静地回应Potter要求解释的问题，几乎沉浸在他通过回想自己的排列、如何把这些成分弄进实验室、未来又将如何重新赢回安排他人生的权力而构筑的安宁之海里。“他们让我陷入愧疚和怀疑的漩涡。让我时刻担忧着他们正逍遥法外、且会像闯入安全屋一样设法破坏庄园防护咒。他们把我变成了一个强奸犯，即便在战争中我也一直避免如此。他们强迫我越过了我不愿越过的雷池。我希望摆脱他们得到自由。”

 

“这可没有他们在 _我_ 人生中投下的阴影大。”Potter的声音隐含着一丝怨恨，如果Severus容许，那点锋芒可以突入Severus为自己赢得的脆弱平静。

 

他没有容许。难道他不是每一天都在更锋利的刀尖上跳舞？他对Lily死亡的痛苦与悔恨，他在战争期间的间谍生涯和他对杀死Albus的矛盾之情，最近则是对他在仪式期间行为的负罪感？

 

一个男孩不足以打败他。

 

“我知道。”Severus说，“你的更大。”他凑近了些，发觉他的手正探向那瓶银粉。唔，银与金一起比任一种单独都能制造出更强力的魔药，“但无论如何，仍是阴影。”

 

他现在可以通过契约感觉到Potter，这是Potter走进实验室以来的头一次。分隔他们的障壁大约因Potter的怒火变薄。Severus可以感觉到它在挣扎、在呼吸、像被禁锢住，犹如一只在茧中扑腾的蝴蝶。

 

Potter控制契约。假若Potter要在几分钟内用炽热的狂怒击中他，就如他不久前对Draco所做的一样，Severus无法阻止。

 

但Severus意识到他可以冷眼旁观。他无法阻止，没错，正如他也无法让时光倒流阻止那场强奸。但他已经活在 _可以_ 改变过去的幻觉下太久了。那也是——举个例子——他在Lily被杀后去找Albus并自愿成为一名间谍的主要原因。某种弥补过去的冲动，为了赎罪，为了改变些什么。

 

但无论他等待多久，Lily都不会复活了。Potter也不可能再次完好无损。这些都是无法改变的。

 

正因为无法改变，也正因为负罪感挥之不去，Severus必须学会接受。他自己也曾奋力反抗不可避免的事，因此并非对Potter的挣扎全然不解。但那不会改变结果。

 

 _我恨你_ ，最终Potter吐出一口气，近得像在Severus耳畔低语。

 

 _足以不同我合作？_ Severus反问，意识到Draco正站在一旁看着他俩，微微颤抖，也许是因为他们情绪的强力，但他也意识到Draco并未参与这场小小的对峙。

 

在那一刻，Severus还以为答案会是肯定的。Potter又在搏斗了，这回就Severus的判断，像在抗争他自己的情绪。他几乎可以在舌头根部品尝到Potter的钢铁叫嚣着要挥开金砂告诉他们见鬼去，然后大步走出实验室。

 

但他也感觉到了顿悟——明白这么做不会切断契约的顿悟碾压Potter、禁锢Potter的瞬间，铁栏哐地砸在他的人生之路上，正如对Severus和Draco一样。

 

 _足够在必要的时间里与你合作，然后尽早抽身，_ Potter厉声反击。 _我不再需要你的时刻。_

_可以接受_ ，Severus这样说道，因为这也正是他想说的，话毕他便转头拾起最近的药瓶。他把银粉拿在了手里，在那之后，是一朵他在满月之时的午夜摘取的银色花朵的花瓣，这种花他的大多书籍里都说不再在英国生长。Severus当时满心想证明它们还存在，因为没有魔法或是环境原因让那种花 _停止_ 在英国生长，他是对的。

 

 _你可真让人受不了，_ Potter嘶声说，退开了。Severus没去管他。接着对峙没有意义。他们能存活这么久不爆发对他来说已经堪称奇迹。

 

他将继续搜集，从声音判断，Draco则在继续切材料。他不知道Potter有无继续施咒分离不同纯度的金砂。他没有让自己看，也没有去感觉。

 

*

 

_我还以为有人要留疤了。_

Draco忍不住放下刀，活动了一下双手，不过就那么一小会，他可不想乱了节奏，引来Potter的怒气。他可以感觉到愤怒的能量在空气中跃动，那么激烈，简直彷如有人直接对他赤裸的肌肤施了个 _Tergeo_ [2]。他想维持步调，可不想被打乱。

 

可是Merlin啊，他都没想过有人 _能_ 这么愤怒却还不在这样的压力下崩溃。

 

而那是Potter，不是Severus。

 

Draco咽了口唾沫，因为这么做可以不发出声音，他重又拿起刀子。这会儿，Severus已经离开了药品架，正抱着他挑选的药瓶走回坩埚前。Draco知道他会将内容物分散放入坩埚，以完美无瑕的方式。Severus就是如此，独出心裁地避开本该是显而易见的问题，并将Draco因为不稳定或是毒性想都想不到的材料混合在一起，并让一切呈现得毫无瑕疵。

 

他现在有点理解仪式对Potter做了什么。也许他永远不可能完全理解，因为他不曾从内心深处经历过那种愤怒。但他仍然经历了一些。

 

而从中存活下来的Potter的精神比Draco此前以为的还要坚强。

 

*

 

_Snape_ _说得有道理。_

Harry只想出这么一句，一句被他塞到脖子后边并像守卫一样结实掖在那里的话，以防他再次犯傻。他不停重复，在他的呼吸、他的心跳、和他魔杖的挥动中找寻着它的含义。

 

他不想Snape有道理，但Snape就是有道理。

 

他很想为Snape胆敢有理惩罚他，但Snape确实有道理。

 

他想要重获自由，想要大步走出实验室，跑得越远越好，但是Snape有道理。如果Harry跑掉他只会把契约也带走，而这会儿Snape和Malfoy说不定会铤而走险，自己喝下魔药好结束三分之一的契约，不在乎对他有什么效果。

 

_你会在乎它对他们有什么效果吗？_

不，Harry不得不承认。好吧，冷漠对冷漠比起互相憎恨来说可能是个进步。

 

他着手分离金砂，不去看Snape。那只会惹恼他，他想，而他终于学会了忽略这个契约会惹恼他的部分。

 

也可能……

 

可能真的可以成功。

 

作为人，他永远也无法信任他们，但他可以信任Snape的魔药能力，信任他脱离契约的决心。看来他也可以信任Malfoy拥有同样的决心，即便男人并未就此发出多少噪声。

 

_我必须信任他们。_

_至少我可以平静地憎恨_ 那一点。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:
> 
> [1]Expiscor Aurum：Expiscor是拉丁语的查找，而Aurum是拉丁语的金子，连起来就是查找金元素。  
> [2]Tergeo：旋风扫净。


	26. 提纯

**_Chapter Twenty-six: Purification_ **

**_第二十六章：提纯_ **

 

“你跑哪儿去了，伙计？”

 

Harry抬起一只手，阻止Ron和Hermione问更多问题，一边费力地爬进陋居。然后他瘫倒在厨房的桌旁，揉搓胳膊。Molly和Arthur还没出现让他觉得十分古怪，他抬起头四下张望。“你爸妈呢，Ron？”他问。

 

Ron哼了一声。“我的某个表亲猫头鹰我妈说有什么‘家事’，我妈马上就决定她必须跑一趟解决问题。”他在餐桌另一边坐下，Hermione则站在他的椅子后。不仅如此，Harry还知道他的双眼正焦虑地扫视Harry的脸庞，“怎么回事，伙计？”

 

Harry坐在那里，两手揪着头发，不知道该怎么说。他感到无比疲倦，不是因为除了分开几堆金砂外还有做什么，也不是因为偶尔在Snape张嘴问的时候为他取个药瓶，而是因为努力压抑他的愤怒。

 

他不知道这会是如此累人的一件事情。他不知道他的情绪有这么 _强烈_ ，乃至约束住它们就好像黏在一锅沸腾的水上，还得只凭蛮力压住锅盖。

 

“有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”

 

Harry抬起眼。Hermione向前走了一步，用友善的目光注视着他。一只手伸到一半缩了回去，像是她也意识到此刻触碰他绝非最好的想法。

 

Harry深深咽了口唾沫，坐直了身体。Hermione问了正确的问题，虽然她的措辞只是巧合。“不完全是，”他诚实地说，“我只是为了事情好一些做我能做的，但是很难。”

 

“和Snape还有Malfoy吗？”Ron环顾四周，显然以为他们会从墙里冒出来。

 

Harry点点头，揉了揉前额。他希望知道如何不用头痛魔药安抚这样的疼痛。那东西只能治标不能治本。

 

而他不得不对付的却恰恰是那个‘本’。他以为在庄园花圃里的爆发后一切就算完了，但也许没有。

 

“来吧，Ron。”Hermione温柔地说，Harry抬起头，看见她搀扶着Ron站起来，似乎动不了的不是Harry而是Ron。Harry坐着，以为会有一阵怒意上涌，就好像每次Snape或是Malfoy为彼此做了什么体贴周到的事却忽略了他时几天消不下去的那种怒气，但相反，他只感到某种模糊的同情。

 

Hermione停住脚步，回头看他。“这件事Harry必须自己解决。”她说。

 

这碰巧是真正的问题——问题的症结。Harry干咽了一口，点点头，目送他的朋友们离开。Ron冲他露出最后一抹鼓励的微笑，拍了拍Harry的肩膀，这举动意外让Harry振奋了一点。

 

而后他们走出前门，Harry又是一个人了。

 

他将头埋在手中。他 _记不起_ 上回感觉到这么强烈的、强烈到压抑它会导致生理疼痛的怒火是什么时候。他也在傲罗工作中见过无数人被折磨受伤。这也不仅仅是应对与食死徒交锋的余波。战争结束以来他也和Lestrange兄弟以外的食死徒近距离接触过，只要不像伏地魔一样疯，他们对其他人的所作所为往往更加可怕。

 

但他从未产生这样的反应。这次究竟有什么不同？仅仅是因为发生在他身上的事吗？

 

Harry再次咽了口唾沫。他知道答案，一个他想他甚至曾对Snape或是Malfoy承认过一两次的答案，但它始终等待着他，在一条长长的黑暗甬道尽头。

 

_不，最糟糕的是我在仪式期间可以掌控，自那以后却失去了控制。_

是他在进行交涉。也只有他有交涉筹码：他的处子之身。即便他的第一个谎言是实话，即让他活过仪式的是蛇佬腔，那他也终归拥有仪式圈内独一无二的资本。

 

他是唯一一个能在仪式中保持清醒头脑的，尽管只有一点点，因为他必须全神贯注在契约上，让它妥协，以免它想变形成能毁掉他们的东西。他在与Kingsley和那名治疗师的谈话中也保持了自控。还有他的朋友们。他告诉他们发生了什么。他也直面了自己因让Lestrange兄弟打破安全屋防护咒而生的小小愧疚。他想出了计划追踪傲罗里的叛徒——他独立 _推断出_ 傲罗中确实有一名叛徒，他是对的。

 

所以是什么时候出了错？

 

Harry的整张脸都皱了起来。这里没人能看见他，他不妨随心所欲。他也在脑海里竖起了防备契约，也就是防备Snape和Malfoy感觉到他情绪的墙壁。至少契约的那部分还归他管。

 

 _出错的时间点是在我意识到他们也能掌控某些东西的时候。契约的其余部分，他们羞辱我、对我道歉，可我根本不想要，而且他们_ 不停地出现。 _如果他们事发后立马搬出英国，那一定会好很多。_

但Harry记起了契约，揉了揉眉心。不， _不会_ 好很多。在他不得不与强奸他的人缔约的情况下，怎么都不可能会的。

 

曾几何时他还可以承受，曾几何时还是他掌控着仪式，是他掌控一切，那时他还能预测Snape和Malfoy的下一步行动。但他没能预测到Malfoy会怀着如此深的愧疚感乃至向他道歉。他没有预测到他们会在契约试图杀死他时来到他身边，而Malfoy能为了帮助他交托出自己。他也没有想到他们会帮他逃脱绑架他的傲罗，或是Snape向他展示记忆，甚或是Snape会想出用魔药终结契约。即便其中有一些本该是能预测到的，比如魔药。Snape是一名魔药大师，他当然会认定这是最佳做法。

 

他也喜欢控制。不仅仅是Harry。Snape也认为他可以在魔药上独揽大权，不需与谁争辩，他还可以指派其他人做这做那。

 

_那么Malfoy_ _呢？_

或许他不像他们一样需要控制。Malfoy没有强调一定得有份控制他们的魔力融合。相反，他对Harry说他们做不到，因为要做到必须完全信任彼此，也是他说他们或许应该转而结束契约。

 

那让Harry心烦意乱，甚至激起了他的怒气，让他在狂怒中飞奔去Malfoy庄园，因为——

 

因为什么呢？

 

当Harry扪心自问时，答案就在那里呢，像大块黑曜石那么阴暗那么尖锐。 _因为是他说了那种话，我不希望由他来想出解决方案。我希望由我来告诉他们离我远点，告诉他们该怎么做。这一点很重要。因为我在仪式中控制住了自己，也控制住了他们，在那以后发生什么我却不再能预料。_

Harry如鲠在喉。他本该控制住自己在仪式后的情绪， _对_ 仪式的情绪。他以为他能做到。如果Snape和Malfoy操他是 _他_ 所设计的仪式的一部分，那么他就是控制者，对不对？他做到了，他应该得意洋洋，而不是气得冒泡。

 

但是不，愤怒一直都在，还有痛苦，不是因为生理上的疼痛。被强奸带来的伤害超出了他的预期。

 

那件事过后，他无法对任何人倾诉，连Ron与Hermione也不行。他们提议要陪伴他，但对Harry来说不被视作弱者比任何事情都更加重要。他微笑着打发了他们，对他们说他会没事的，他们也相信了，离开了他。Snape和Malfoy不是可以做朋友的人。在脑后感受他们的情绪让他精神更加混乱。

 

_等契约消失会怎么样呢？我会理智些吗？_

Harry又干咽了一口。此刻他那黏糊糊的大团思绪仿佛噎在了喉咙里，无论多少次按压咽喉都无法完全消除。

 

_但是它必须被消除。它必须不再成问题，因为契约很快也将不再是个问题。_

Harry站起身，绕着厨房踱步。身后的声响让他急转，害怕有人闯了进来，或至少是有人试图打开飞路网，但只是他的手不慎擦过的一只茶匙掉在了地板上。Harry摇摇头，努力集中精神施了个 _Reparo_ 。除了他现在思索的东西，至少还有别的事可想。

 

关于契约的思绪纠缠着他，营造剧烈的痛楚，让他不得不再度坐下。他想要契约滚蛋。他当然想。那是毫无疑问的。纵使他有远远隔绝开Snape和Malfoy情绪的力量，他也仍能隐约感知到他们，那可真让人受不了。

 

但当契约消失，他对他的情绪还有什么控制？还有什么能分散强奸带来的痛苦？

 

_又如何控制Snape_ _和Malfoy?_

 

Harry攥紧了拳头。如果他们决定跟踪他，没有了契约他便无法感觉到他们。他也不能像契约敞开时那样对他们施加折磨。他无从得知Malfoy的道歉是否真诚或Snape是否正酿制另一种魔药能——

 

_对了。就是这个。我正是不希望发生这种事，这也应该是我能控制的。我以前不像这样时时刻刻都在被害妄想。我现在是怎么了呢？_

Harry轻哼了一声，抬起头。他的左手背上有一小片模糊的血迹。他擦了擦，瞪着他的大拇指。指甲盖一侧的皮肤还在出血。他甚至不记得有咬住它。

 

_越来越失控了。_

他无法控制Snape和Malfoy做什么。从他们走出仪式圈的一刻起那便是铁板钉钉的了，如果仔细回想，可能在那之前已经是这样。

 

或许他连试一试的想法都不该有。当他们彻底摆脱了契约，他还能需要他们什么？他能求他帮什么忙？他们八成会去找Lestrange兄弟报仇，这与他没有关系。Harry是受过调查训练的，说不定还能先找到他们。

 

然后他记起被灌下生死水的傲罗还躺在Malfoy庄园的地牢里，他沉下脸。

 

好罢，所以他无论如何还得让Malfoy再帮多一个忙：在他决定如何处置前别去管那些傲罗。他还没回过魔法部。他已经拜托Ron告诉他对那些人的消失部里真有反应的话会做什么公开声明；倒不是说魔法部愿意承认他们底下有一伙人四处奔走准备牺牲救世主。但目前魔法部方向还毫无动静。

 

他必须等待。

 

Harry抵挡住垂下头用胳膊捂住脸的冲动。这是他必须面对的东西。

 

他不能控制Malfoy和Snape。

 

魔药酿成后他还得再求他们一件事。

 

另一方面，他们搞不好也乐得如此。Malfoy恐怕不想让一群傲罗在他家藏几个星期。Snape可能希望他们消失好专心酿制魔药，或者专心干任何与Harry无关的事。也许是复仇。他们也许会去追Lestrange兄弟。

 

Harry再一次咽了咽，这回他想那黏糊糊的肿块松了松，最大限度像他期望的那样滑下了他的喉咙。

 

好吧。好吧。所以他不可能控制所有东西，但不能控制几个他当下一边合作一边警惕着的人的举动总好过不能控制他自己。

 

_我想活下来。所以我最一开始才会去交涉，才会让他们强奸我。因为若我想活下来，那是Lestrange_ _兄弟安排的情境下唯一的办法。_

_我什么时候认定这样活下来还不够的？如果认输，我就称了Lestrange_ _兄弟的意。这正是他们想要的。_

如果他崩溃然后缴械投降，或者如果他一心反对Snape和Malfoy把他们俩当成真正的敌人，那他就称了Lestrange兄弟的意。他最不希望的就是如此。

 

让他从仪式圈和强奸中活下来的意志去了哪里？那无论旁人怎么想，让他成为掌控者的意志去了哪里？Lestrange兄弟没杀死他而是将他扔进铜圈是因为他们以为那会打破他。会 _伤_ 他更深。他们只关心他受多少苦，别无其他。

 

Harry抬起头。他可以感到唇角勾起了冷笑，肌肉随之绷紧。他想——他很想一跃而起。他想绕着房子奔跑。他想直接冲回庄园请求Snape和Malfoy帮忙完成魔药，喝下它，然后从庄园带走傲罗囚犯。

 

但此时此刻，他还什么都做不了。如果他重新回到这种情绪状态，Snape和Malfoy会通过契约感觉到，也许会认定那是危险的。他们会决定必须让他冷静下来，或是以契约的名义，或是以复仇的名义。

 

 _或是为了他们自己能活下来。_ 目前为止他们没有表现出多少分辨他情绪精细变化的能力。

 

不。此刻他要做的是和他的朋友们待一阵——这一阵能让他平静，而非因Snape和Malfoy不够善解人意发怒，因为现在想一想，指望Snape和Malfoy再善解人意一些简直是 _疯了_ ——然后好好吃上一顿，吃饱为止，再然后睡一觉。这比任何做法都更能帮助他放松下来。

 

推开后门走进花园时，他的心情轻快了些。而他只不过是理顺了他能控制什么不能控制什么。 _­_

 

_或许我仍然需要一些时间和帮助理顺我能做什么。但我无法控制Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _，这是最重要的。现在我也明白了这一点。和我无法控制Lestrange_ _兄弟把我丢进仪式圈是一个道理。_

_但我成功_ 在 _被强奸的时候想出办法活了下来，和一个差点杀死我的契约讨价还价。我也从它此后几次杀死我的企图中活了下来。_

_我比我以为的更加强大。比Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _以为的更加强大。_

_也比Lestrange_ _兄弟以为的更加强大，很不幸，他们会明白的。_

 

*

 

Draco叹了口气，从坩埚前退开。他和Severus一直忙到凌晨。Severus信任Draco的帮助，但不信任Potter。Draco的手指因握久了搅拌棒而僵硬成钳，嘴巴也像用力死咬了一口又咸又脆的东西一样发痛，他舔了舔嘴唇，用手指碰了碰，不由抖了一下。有半片开裂了，在流血。

 

“谢谢了，Draco。”

 

Draco冲Severus扬起一条眉毛。Severus没有转过身也没抬头看一眼。他仍专心望着面前的坩埚，用一只手掂量着什么——此刻Draco不再能跟得上都有哪些原料被放入了冒着泡泡的小药瓶——然后用另一只手撒在液体表面。Draco还以为Severus会因Draco无法像他这样熬通宵生气。

 

Severus瞥了他一眼，Draco捕捉到一星清晰的黑暗，是契约开始后他从Severus那里感受到的最不苦涩的苦涩，然后男人吸了吸鼻子，重新转向面前的坩埚。

 

“你可以去睡了。你这样会犯错的，那可比帮不上忙还糟。”

 

Draco隐藏起他的微笑，点了一下头，走出实验室。Severus不可以表现得 _太_ 好，当然不。那会有伤他似乎珍视无比的暴躁恶名。但他可以用理智包装，且听上去仍旧合理。

 

Draco这就去睡了——一头奔向床铺。他穿上他所拥有的最柔软、最细腻的睡衣，躺在最软和的被单下闭上了眼睛。离开Severus时他都累得不行了，还以为会直接坠入梦乡呢。

 

但相反，他干躺着，肌肉越来越紧绷、越来越疼痛，下巴也加重了嘴里的刺痛感。Draco带着牙痛的表情抬起手感觉它。他知道在Severus的实验室里他并没真咬什么东西，但有时候刺激性过强的烟雾会给他这种感觉。他很久没有参与制作过和Severus现在研究的这种一样复杂而具有试验性的魔药了。Severus自己的忍耐度会高一些。

 

很明显，躺在这里不会有什么结果。Draco坐起身，叹了口气。有那么一会他怀疑Severus会否欢迎他重回实验室，但几乎立刻就打消了念头。Draco可能是 _觉得_ 自己清醒过了头，但Severus会指出这不能代替在魔药上真正投入心力，他是对的。相反Draco披上了他散步用的斗篷。

 

他要去场地上走一走，不超过防护咒范围，像他年少时常常会做的一样，看看庭院此时此刻安静而黑暗的景象能否安抚他进入睡眠。

 

没花多久他便出了门；他知道从庄园里的任何房间到达屋外最行之有效的捷径。回忆起他的父亲为何要将这些知识刻进他的大脑让他笑了起来。Lucius坚信总有一天他们一定得从暴民的围堵中逃脱。

 

 _打败我们的是政治，不是暴民，_ Draco思忖，停下脚步，抬头望向月亮。月光比他想的明亮；他不必用魔杖施咒就能看得清。

 

他开始漫无边际地游荡，绕过篱笆边缘，思绪在过去徘徊。他的母亲教过他许多东西，但她从不曾明言。每当他在公共场合做了什么失礼的事，总是她用扬起的眉毛或微微蹙眉警示他。父亲则对他讲述敌人的故事，警告他泥巴种的危险，坚持不懈地告诉Draco纯血统和其余人是不同的，也是他教给Draco大多在上Hogwarts前了解的魔法。

 

他纳罕若是像Potter一样在麻瓜界长大，他会成为一个多么不同的人。他在上Hogwarts时还会感觉到他与除Slytherin学院以外的整个世界之间那道清晰的分界线吗？或许不会，若那只是他父亲教给他的东西。

 

但如果那是与生俱来的，答案则是会。

 

 _好像这是我今晚该解决的问题似的，_ Draco有些气恼地对自己默想，在靠近篱笆的地方停住脚步。一阵微弱的凉风吹过，他转过脸颊。风吹拂他灼烫的腮边感觉真好，简直有如被月光轻抚。Draco伸出手，凝视着月光如水般映在掌中。

 

他没有多少时间反应。骨头深处传来一阵碾磨感，一开始他猛然旋身，看向庄园，以为一定是魔药出了岔子，Severus因爆炸受了伤。然后他想到Potter。是不是陋居出事了？有其他想知道他的伤疤究竟怎么回事和黑魔王有什么关联的敌人在那里袭击了他吗？

 

但紧接着他记起以前经历过这种碾磨感，是在与契约没有任何关系的情况下。那是防护咒被打开的声音，且是因受到强力攻击而崩塌，而非有权关闭他的人给了它失效的许可。

 

Draco拔出魔杖。

 

有人抓住了他的手腕，将他拽到一具粗壮的身体前。一个声音在他耳旁大笑。“现在别想了，Malfoy。你有机会跑的，但你没抓住。”

 

而后幻影移形同样突然地攫住了Draco，但他知道那是谁了。他认出了那个声音，他曾连续不断地听它对他耳语，先是战争期间然后是最近，在一所石头和痛苦构造的房子里。

 

那是Rabastan Lestrange的声音。


	27. 仪式恐惧

**_Chapter Twenty-seven: Ritual Fear_ **

**_第二十七章：仪式恐惧_ **

 

Harry从熟睡中惊醒，他睡得太沉，起初还想不通为何脑袋像着了火。他昏昏欲睡地翻过身，耙了把头发。然后他又耙了一把，更加用力。真的，真像 _着了火。_ 出现这种情况完全没有道理，而且愚蠢至极。他纳闷是不是Ron在他身上用了George的恶作剧，企图让他感觉好一点。

 

于是他坐起身，抓起魔杖，准备为筹划这样的蠢事给Ron施恶咒。他倒吸了一口气，意识到头痛并没有减轻，屋里也没有Ron的踪影，而晚上这个时候他通常都打算上床了。他一定是和Hermione一起在楼下睡了，好给Harry一点隐私。

 

也就是说……

 

Harry龇牙，无声地痛呼，脑袋一侧的痛楚又上升了一个层级。是了，这种 _愚蠢_ 的感觉来自契约。看来Snape或是Malfoy大概是在研究魔药的时候成功毒倒了自己，白痴。这是他们最不需要的东西，反倒成了他们最先做成的事。

 

Harry轻巧地翻身下床，扯过长袍，拉过头顶穿上。他纳闷了一秒为何还没通过契约听到任何声音告诉他究竟出了什么纰漏，只能感到这种奇怪而无形无状的疼痛，像有人本要对他 _解释_ ，紧接着他省起他仍竖着屏障，封锁住了契约。只有他能够放下的屏障。

 

Harry翻了个白眼，解除了它。

 

Snape的嗓音立刻在他脑海里爆炸，刺耳到Harry一时只能分辨出几个词。 _Draco_ _去哪儿了？你知道吗？他在哪里？现在怎么办？_

Harry后退了些许，抬起一只手要防御。然后才意识到这么干很傻，Snape又没和他在同一间屋子也看不见他，而且他已经从Harry的反应了解了他的真实情绪。 _我不知道你在说什么。我刚醒，头很疼。你认为出了什么事？_ _Malfoy_ _去哪里了？_

_他到外面去散步，那个糊涂的小混蛋，然后我感觉到防护咒突然波动。_ 至少Snape冷静了一点，能对Harry叙述发生了什么，Harry想他此刻只能期盼这么多了。 _我以为他上床睡觉去了！但我感觉到他靠近了防护咒，正准备出去把他带回来。我们本来就在担心防护咒，也是因为这个我们才会去安全屋，因为_ _Lestrange_ _兄弟可能打破它们闯了进来。我害怕……_

他没有说他害怕什么。各种可能性在Harry周围起舞，像野兽般喘着气，他知道Snape再一个人呆着胡思乱想只会爆发出更多的恐惧和愤怒。

 

_为什么我得干这种事？为什么我要安慰他啊？我以为这是Malfoy_ _的工作。_

但这一连串问题的答案很简单，连他自己的怒火也要偃旗息鼓。Malfoy眼下不在这里，要是Lestrange兄弟真抓住了他并以某种形式伤害他的话，他们剩下的人也要受苦。

 

Harry平静地说， _我这就动身去庄园。你是在防护咒外围还是内侧？_

 

 _当然是外围。_ 话语中蕴含的轻蔑简直像一道闪电，令Harry畏缩。

 

但他也可以使用轻蔑做武器，且比Snape这会子用的理由正当很多。 _那就回里面去，白痴。你以为他们最想怎么样？抓住你们_ 两个人 _，对吗？一开始你们就是目标，你们收到了威胁！我只是因为碰巧在场被捎带上的。回到里面去这样他们要抓到你还能费点力气！回你的实验室！_

 

漫长的停顿，像是Snape被Harry的关心搞糊涂了。他有什么好不明白的，Harry狂怒地想，把脚塞进靴子里。如果Snape也被抓，Harry只会受更多折磨。他或许可以直接幻影移形过去，或者使用Snape和Malfoy两次赶来他身边用的同一种方法，但他可不想在没有另一根魔杖帮忙的情况下面对Lestrange兄弟。

 

然后Snape说话了，嗓音怪异地拉长，在错误的地方颤抖，在错误的字眼上加重音， _你竟然会关心我被抓。_

Harry飞奔下楼，没费心回答。他一到Malfoy庄园就派守护神给Ron和Hermione送信。现在吵醒他们也没用，因为对他们解释情况会耽搁他的时间，他不妨在不得不叫他们起床前让他们多睡一会。

 

_回答我，Potter_ _。_

Snape怎么能这么盛气凌人呢，他本该高兴还有人被迫要帮他的忙才是，Harry恼火地想，溜出陋居的后门，走到园子里。反幻影移形咒在屋后的保护范围比屋前稍短一些，因为Weasley一家后门的邻居住得稍近。Harry慢慢走着，聆听咒语轻柔的嗡鸣，等待这声音消失、喻示他可以幻影移形的瞬间。

 

_Potter_ _，回答我！_

Harry咬紧了牙，庆幸他 _到此刻为止_ 还没有试图幻影移形。Snape可能会吓他一跳，结果是Harry搞不好会在什么地方分体，最后Malfoy被Lestrange兄弟谋杀，Snape也因痛苦而死。前提是Malfoy和Snape不死于Harry分体带来的疼痛。

 

吊诡的是，这样的思路帮助他平静下来。他可以对付一个垂头丧气、颐指气使、斤斤计较的Snape。反正Harry一直是这么想他的。之前的艰难是源于他因强奸而生的所有怒火都对准了Snape显出的反常轻蔑，就好像Harry的身体不知怎么玷污了他的老二似的。

 

 _听好了，Snape_ _，_ 他咕哝，每一步都更加接近防护咒边缘。他只准备给Snape _绝对必要_ 范围内的时间。给他多点也毫无意义。 _我关心你不搞得自己也被抓是因为这样就多了个人要救。迄今为止你们为我安排的每项营救任务都不需要你们自己出什么力。当然，也许这是因为你和_ _Malfoy_ _没像我一样受过训练，所以得你们俩加起来才能抵上一个我。_

Snape这回没声了，感谢Merlin。Harry到达了防护咒边缘，他旋转身体，双臂贴近身体，纵身一跃。

 

他在前门不远处着陆，并往庄园防护咒边沿走去，目标是看上去最薄弱的位置。定心寻找之下，他确实可以在这里感知到Malfoy魔法署名的痕迹。找到防护咒上的空洞就像心跳一样容易，打破这些的和打破安全屋防护咒的是同一种力量。

 

直到此时，直到他确认造成这种结果是真有人抓住了Malfoy不是Malfoy打算捉弄他跟Snape自己跑掉，他才停下来，采取早就应该采取的行动，通过契约往Malfoy的方向试探，轻声呼喊他的名字。

 

许久没有回音，只有黑暗，Harry几乎放弃。他不觉得Malfoy在恶作剧，不，但Rabastan和Rodolphus可能清楚契约的功效，用药物使他昏迷。Harry思忖了一秒若Malfoy在那种状态下他和Snape还能否去找他，旋即打消了顾虑。在他因契约带来的剧痛人事不省的时候Snape和Malfoy也成功幻影移形到了他那里。

 

而后他感到黑暗后有模糊、遥远的红色脉动，仿佛Malfoy躺在那里，脑袋很痛，双目紧闭。但他有意识。他有——屏障围在契约周围。大脑封闭术屏障，Harry马上确定。他在尽可能久地对Lestrange兄弟隐瞒契约的存在。

 

肺里的呼吸比刚醒来那阵急促了些。Harry暂停派遣出他的守护神，匆匆往庄园里跑去。他和Snape越快找到Malfoy就越好。

 

Malfoy竭尽全力保护Harry的影像在脑海里徘徊，绕过契约边缘渗漏过来的紧张感使之越加明晰，即便是在他和Snape对话时，即便是在他们着手拟定计划后。

 

*

 

Draco很确定一件事，就是Lestrange兄弟绝对不能怀疑——连一点怀疑的苗头都不能有——他们可以通过他来伤害Severus和Potter。

 

他躺在地板上，从酸痛的后背和脑袋里绝对没帮上一点忙的愚蠢疼痛猜测这是一间石室。他知道Rabastan在闯入庄园防护咒不久后击中了他的头。他知道他已经昏迷了很久，足够他们翻查他的记忆发现契约的存在。

 

另一方面，他也从Severus的说教那里了解到对一个晕厥的人使用摄神取念有多困难。他们很可能等他醒了再来，就算他俩技艺精熟——而从那两人第一次抓到Draco和Severus的时候看，他们八成不善此道。

 

_第一次。_

Draco努力压制住一声呜咽。他不愿意去想第一次他受的苦，更不愿想倘若Severus和Potter没有察觉发生了什么并过来找他的话，他很可能再吃一遍苦头。就算他们来找他了，Rabastan和Rodolphus也曾在他们都在安全屋里时战胜了他们三个人。要是他们再次胜利可怎么办呢？

 

_无稽之谈。第一次他们抓住我们是出其不意，而且Potter_ _那时候还在努力假扮一个乖乖的小傲罗不用黑魔法战斗呢。_

但可能会再度失败的念头让Draco的脊背与肩膀都紧绷起来，当一只脚踹上他的身侧，将他翻了个面，使得后脑勺的伤口无情地胀痛时，他的呻吟更多是因为恐惧而非疼痛。

 

“起来，烂泥巴，”Rodolphus说，至少Draco认为是他。当整个世界都在疼痛的阴影下变成了混乱的色彩，他唯一能做的就是专心听那声音，“背叛了我们的主人。凭什么你还活着，我们其他人却要去死？”

 

他抓住Draco的头发，设法拉扯他跪坐起来。Draco死死咬着牙，努力不吐出来。他想如果他吐在Lestrange哥俩的靴子上，他们只会更加暴力。然而他仍能在牙龈周围感到一星胆汁和呕吐物，他听见Rabastan在大笑。

 

“我不想太快杀死他，Rodolphus，”抓着头发的手收紧了，Draco想抓着他的正是Rodolphus，绕着他转圈的人是Rabastan，他说道，“我们上次试过，有什么用呢？煮熟的鸭子跑了，想追我们的人倒是多了。”

 

“你知道我们为什么带他来这里，”Rodolphus扔下Draco。Draco勉力让膝盖着地，稍稍减轻了冲击，但他不得不将头偏向一边，于是太阳穴似乎更重地砸在了石板上，“我不想听什么愚蠢的反对意见。”

 

“这要是最好的办法，我们当然要做，”Rabastan道。Draco透过扑扑跳动的心脏和突突发胀的疼痛迷雾思索——怪了，这么多让他分心的事物反令他更加专注——这里他是否说了算，是否只是在安抚他的哥哥，“但我觉得我们可以用他找点乐子。”

 

“你真觉得他们会来？”

 

Draco开始喘不上气，他不明白为什么，直到灵光一现——他知道他们说的是谁。 _Severus_ _。Potter_ _。他们在谈论他俩。他们带走我恐怕有一部分是为了引诱他们过来。如果可能，他们想把我们三个一网打尽。_

“他们非来不可，如果契约和我们理解的稍有相似。”Rodolphus弯腰查看他，紧接着一团魔杖光在Draco眼皮上方一公分闪烁，让他头猛地一仰。他没来得及假装头晕，他的反射神经与他们一样完好无损。Rodolphus嘲笑他：“你。Malfoy。你要告诉我们所有关于这个畸形契约的事，这个在我们把你丢进仪式圈时缠上你的契约。”

 

Draco打了个寒颤。尖端亮着光的魔杖凑近了些，Draco试图向后挪动头部，好直视他敌人的脸庞。他想他或许可以操纵Rabastan和Rodolphus——他俩从来不是食死徒里最聪明的那伙——但必须先看见他们的眼睛。

 

“不行，待在那里别动。”

 

他嗓音中的一丝沙哑让Draco僵住了，浑身寒毛直竖。他们把他带过来是不是除了折磨他、拿他当诱饵外还要强奸他？这个念头让他作呕，不仅仅是因为他会因此受Potter受过的折磨。当Potter把所有痛苦抛向他时他已经从心底里感受过被强奸的滋味。Rabastan和Rodolphus决无理由克制。

 

“你要告诉我们契约的秘密，”听起来，Rabastan在Draco身旁的地板上蹲下身，他在他某一侧，靠近脚边。Draco感到一只眼球违背他的意志往一个方向转动。他必须更加努力控制住自己，“你得说，不然Rodolphus就把你的眼球烧焦。”

 

Rodolphus轻笑，魔杖上下晃动。现在Draco想起来，那末梢的光团确实比普通照明咒散发出了更多热量。

 

Draco咽了口唾沫，改变了策略。他没有选择只能顺势而为，否则等Severus和Potter现身他就一点用也没有了。可能Rabastan和Rodolphus还是会折磨他，但他要尽力改写结局。

 

同一时间，也让他们别太警惕Severus和Potter过来时会发生什么。

 

“契约是精神性的，”他低语，“就和你们不把Potter丢进仪式圈里时我与Severus之间会形成的那个一样。”

 

有那么一瞬，他以为那个晃来晃去的魔杖就要伸过来烧掉他的眼睛了，但Rabastan再次大笑：“Severus，是不是？我听说你和 _Severus_ 在 _Harry_ 身上很是找了点乐子嘛。”

 

Draco打了个冷战。他纳闷了片刻他们怎么会听说，但Rodolphus马上用一种过分善解人意的语气作了解释，很明显他认为他对Draco说的话一定会让他心烦意乱：“肯定得有人告诉我们防护咒，让我们通过防护咒，告诉我们关于你们的信息。等我们回去时看到你们留下的痕迹，又施了几个让我们感觉空气中残留情绪的咒语……”Rodolphus移动魔杖，让Draco刚好能看到一点他的脸，凑到他耳边轻声说，“有些人很 _下流_ 哦。”

 

这回Draco不止是打冷战，他浑身上下都发起抖来。他们愿意的话就认为他害怕好了。但更多的是恶心，是突如其来且令人反胃的怀疑：他们俩为发生的事兴奋。

 

“够了，Rodolphus，”Rabastan命令，“把魔杖收回去。我还想问咱们下流的小家伙几件事呢。”

 

魔杖猛地一刺，快得Draco有那么一秒钟还以为他们要不小心烧掉他的眼睛了。他想要退后，但Rodolphus念了个咒语，一副铁项圈箍住Draco的脖子，将他束缚在石板上。接着Rodolphus用随意的声调说：“我希望你告诉我们接下来怎么了。你们怎么从契约里活下来的？”

 

Draco垂下眼帘。 _原谅我，_ _Harry_ _。_ 他不知道这句话能否通过契约传达。他想就算不用契约呼救Severus和Potter也有办法找到他。毕竟他们以前就找到过Potter。

 

“Potter是一个处子。”他沉闷地说，“他向契约献祭了他的处子之身，这让它很满意。它用我们之间形成的连接代替了若它按最初的企图融合我们会导致的酷刑……”

 

良久，一片沉默，Draco不知道他们信不信他，是不是打算继续折磨他。好吧，那也没什么用。他已经说出了他所相信的真相，说出了他所知的一切，可能在这种情况下不像他希望的那么明白易懂……

 

然后Rabastan和Rodolphus开始笑。

 

Draco畏缩，他们甚至不是在笑他。唔，不论如何，不全是。他希望Harry永远不要知道他们拿此事取乐。

 

这会儿他们被冲昏了头，Draco说不定能稍稍迷惑他俩。他尖着嗓子，装出紧张的声音，明明被吓坏了还要虚张声势的那种：“我们也可以利用契约。只要询问它我们就能找到任何丢失的东西。我们还可以共享魔力。你们最好在Severus和Potter找到我们之前放了我！”

 

又是沉默，死一般的沉默，让Draco紧张了好几分钟。然后Rabastan又踢了一下他的腰。Draco呻吟了一声，转动身体。他不觉得有哪里骨折，但对任何试图逃离此地同时想帮他的人来说，他仍是个不利因素。

 

“你们不可能做到那种事，”Rodolphus说，声音变成了低低的咆哮。“靠床上那档子事建立的契约给不了你们那种能力。”

 

_我做到了。这样能行。_

Draco大笑。笑声背后含着不愿泄露的痛苦，但话说回来，这也许能说服他们相信他的诚实：“喔，你想怎样？这个契约根本没有先例。你把Potter丢进仪式圈的时候是想杀了我们，不是让我们缔约。我跟你说过这个契约不寻常。你凭什么认为我在撒谎？”

 

Rodolphus坐直身体，离他远了些，随即开始和Rabastan用一种急促、低沉的声音对彼此说话。Draco敢打赌只要可以，他们不会让他偷听到一星半点，同一时间，他还有别的事要做。他躺在原地，但尽可能四下扫视，在Rabastan照明咒释放的微弱光亮下分辨这间屋子的构造和布置。

  
墙壁和地板都是石头，与他想的一样，但这回没有仪式圈的迹象。Draco也闻不到海洋的气味。他以为这就排除了他们直接将他带回到他、Severus和Potter三人结契之处的可能性。不管怎么说，那里现在大概还被傲罗守着。

 

不过听Lestrange兄弟俩的意思他们在傲罗中还有一名盟友……

 

Draco焦躁地转动头部。他马上就会冒险通过契约递话，但他得先有实在的东西可以告诉他未来的救星们。这就是说他必须 _集中精神。_

 

脑中的契约仍在弹动，Draco狂乱地用眼睛描摹周围。墙上的烛台中有火把，至少他觉得有，照明咒的范围不能达到太远，但光线在一定距离外的磨损金属上映出一点反光。但它们都未被点燃，帮不上忙。他还觉得房间是圆形的，微微向下倾斜，这可以从照明咒投下的阴影和他身下的地板来判断。但等Potter和Severus冲进来这些信息都不能造成任何区别。

 

 _如果他们真能冲进来的话。_ Draco不得不承认他最大的恐惧是Potter和Severus没有他的调解就无法合作。然后他们仨都得完蛋。

 

他几乎放弃用这种方法帮助他的契约伴侣，直到他听见侧面传来叮铃咣当和沙沙作响，随后是一声低吼。Rabastan和Rodolphus离他有好一段距离，正吵得热火朝天，因此Draco抓住时机。他缓慢地向声音偏转头部。

 

这回，照明咒的光亮足够了——大约是Rabastan厌烦了在黑暗中争吵——他可以看见一大团阴影。房间远端有一条锁链，一条非常粗壮结实的锁链，似乎不仅是钢铸的。金属上泛出一种微妙的光泽，如果Draco盯着看太久会感到眩晕。因此他转而努力看清锁链另一头拴着什么。

 

光线延伸得足够远，他可以辨出一只脚爪的轮廓，如同锁链的光泽一般带来难以言喻的眩晕感。Draco无声地瞪着那沉重的爪钩，那黑漆漆的毛发，还有其上沉重的头颅来回移动的样子。

 

他不能肯定。他不想在不能肯定的时候去找Potter他们。他想他之前有感觉到Potter在试图联系 _他_ ，但微弱又遥远。Rabastan和Rodolphus恐怕竖起了可以阻挡的屏障。

 

但紧接着照明咒闪烁着变得更亮了些，Draco在那巨兽向脚爪低下头时捕捉到了一星绿色的眼睛。

 

他不知道是怎么做到的，这根本不合常理，首先Rabastan和Rodolphus理应在逃亡，其次就Draco所知没有咒语能禁锢这种生物，但他只需要确定它是什么。而他确定了。

 

他无声无息地吸了一口气，向Potter探出触角。那感觉像透过棉花墙说话，或是因为脑中的疼痛，但Potter回应他的速度十分可喜。

 

 _他们有一头囊毒豹_ [1]。Draco说出了这几个字，干脆利落，毫无修饰，因为这一警告是他可以传达的最重要的信息。

 

_Malfoy_ _！是Lestrange_ _兄弟吗？你在哪里？_

Draco想回答，但Rodolphus突然踢了他身侧一脚，让他痛得弯下了腰，连接断开了。Rodolphus再次抓着他的头发让他抬起头，责难地冲Draco摇了摇他自己的脑袋。

 

“小Malfoy不应该这么做，”他低声说，回头看了一眼Rabastan，“你说得对。我们不能就这么杀了他。”

 

Rabastan的微笑刻毒而邪恶，虽然被束缚住只能听且看不见，但Draco就是知道。“那就放了它吧。放到外面的甬道里。他们会遇上它的。”

 

**T/N:**

[1]囊毒豹：一种东非巨兽，被认为是现存最危险的生物，魔法部分类5X。囊毒豹的口气含有剧毒，可以杀死一村人。《神奇动物在哪里》一书有提及。从历史上来看，这种生物比火焰杯4中的巨龙更加危险，因为少于一百名巫师都不可能打败它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> [1]囊毒豹：一种东非巨兽，被认为是现存最危险的生物，魔法部分类5X。囊毒豹的口气含有剧毒，可以杀死一村人。《神奇动物在哪里》一书有提及。从历史上来看，这种生物比火焰杯4中的巨龙更加危险，因为少于一百名巫师都不可能打败它。


	28. 耐心与囊毒豹

**_Chapter Twenty-eight: Patience and a Nundu_ **

**_第二十八章：耐心与囊毒豹_ **

****

“他不可能是认真的。”

 

他们正走向环绕Malfoy庄园的防护咒另一头，Harry将目光牢牢锁着前方。Snape从他到达时起就一惊一乍的，一直有轻微的震颤通过契约和他的身体传递过来。Harry可以理解。如果Lestrange兄弟可以穿过防护咒一次来抓走Malfoy，没理由不认为他们还会回来。

 

但Harry并不觉得他们会回来。他们在抓走Malfoy的时候就得到了想要的东西，也就是将Harry和Snape诱入陷阱的饵。不管是知道契约，还是猜测Harry和Snape一定会出现，他们都不需要再带走别人。

 

“没人能像那样活捉一头囊毒豹。”

 

这话让Harry有些惊讶，他回头望了一眼：“真的？就连比普通巫师经历过更多黑魔法训练的食死徒也不行吗？”

 

Snape顿住了，像是不得不思考。Harry没有。Malfoy冒了巨大的风险向他喊出关于囊毒豹的警告。Harry会报答他可能为此作出的牺牲，尽可能安全抵达他身边。

 

Snape的手在他腕上合拢。Harry一动不动地站着，很耐心，也忽略了他自己肩膀猛然的扭动。是的，他不想被Snape碰。他现在可以承认了。承认不等于愤怒地爆发；他还想将所有怒火留给Lestrange兄弟和他们的同伙。

 

“你确定没误会他说的话吗？”Snape喃喃，“说不定他们对一头野兽施了魔法让它看上去是囊毒豹的样子，好欺骗Draco？”

 

“可能吧，”Harry说。他不能忽视这种可能性，从脑后得意的闪光里他知道Snape很为此高兴。“但如果能变得那么像囊毒豹连Malfoy都骗过去，那就足够让我担心了。”他抽回手，“因为即便在Malfoy状态不佳的时候，可以做到那一点的咒语也是极为罕见的，对不对？”

 

Snape没有说话，沉思着。Harry不怎么优雅地哼了一声，从庄园地面边缘狠抓了一把草皮，又用力揉搓，让掌中涂满泥土与草根。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

“黑魔法。”Harry将土块塞进口袋，“等我们到达他们囚禁Malfoy的地方才能帮上忙的那种。”他转身，向Snape偏过头，“你来不来？”

 

*

 

“别把他伤得太重了，Rabastan。他们还没来呢。”

 

Draco试图呼气。但出口的声音更像啜泣。他即刻僵硬起来，打了个哆嗦，想将脸埋在房间的地板里。

 

太迟了。Rodolphus轻手轻脚地走向他，再次抬起他的头：“小Malfoy是不是开始崩溃了？”他在Draco耳畔低语，“真 _让人高兴。_ ”

 

Draco什么也没说。也没什么可说。崩溃没有用。尖叫也没有用。他现在知道Rabastan和Rodolphus带他来此是要杀了他， _什么_ 也不会有用。

 

Rodolphus伴着令人恶心的声音将他的头扔回去。“我还真以为他能比现在这德行有骨气点。”他转身向他的弟弟汇报，“比一威胁就像头 _母狗_ 似地软倒要有骨气。”他又横踹了一脚，Draco四肢无力地翻身避开，这是他唯一能做的。他的腰际仍被踢中，肯定会留下淤青，他咳嗽，但至少这意味着他不会肋骨骨折。他仍然希望——在还能抱有希望的内心深处——无论如何，Severus和Potter会现身营救他，希望他可以不经历太多磨难逃脱。

 

一声咆哮从屋侧传来，Draco疲软无力地转过头。被锁住的囊毒豹用饥肠辘辘的眼神注视着他，他这才发现自己到底还会害怕，并设法四肢并用离它远点，过程中手指关节被地板蹭破。

 

“我们总可以执行我们那天讨论的方案。”Rabastan说，嗓音里含着一点憧憬。

 

“我跟你说过，太快了。”Rodolphus回答，在Draco身旁跪下。Draco不顾一切地想往喉咙里咽下一点唾液。他没那么疯狂要对他们俩脸上吐唾沫，但他的确觉得若能在他们问问题时立刻回答，他们会打得轻点。

 

Rodolphus微笑着低头看向他，笑容中只有轻蔑和憎恨。Draco不由自主地缩了缩。就好像回到了战争期间，那时任何食死徒只要愿意就能带走他给他一顿狠踹，没人会反对。好吧，谁会呢？他的父母忙着拯救自己的小命，只会在偶尔能抗议的时候捎带上他。让他别死很重要。让他别被打无关紧要。

 

“是了，他要崩溃了，”Rodolphus说，弯下身低语，“你知道等你的契约伴侣过来的时候会遇到什么吗？你有一点点概念是什么在等着他们吗？”

 

Draco无法控制自己。他的目光飘向了囊毒豹，Rodolphus轻笑，像骄傲的家长一样拍了拍他的脸颊。“没错，”他说，“我们花了巨大的代价找到并活捉这么一头野兽，但对我们最痛恨的敌人可不能太手软了。”

 

Draco疲惫地闭上双眼。他本想问问他们为何这么热心想看他、Severus和Potter死，但他想得越久，这问题就显得越蠢。他们 _当然_ 想要杀死黑魔王的人死，想要两个逃脱了牢狱之灾、活得比死去的那伙人好的食死徒死。在Lestrange兄弟眼中，Severus和Draco或许正拥有了Rabastan和Rodolphus梦寐以求的生活，而Potter要为摧毁他们曾拥有的一切、他们臆想的美满人生负责。

 

“你会拥有前排的座位，”Rodolphus说，开始对Draco念一些复杂的咒语。Draco感到手腕被束缚在背后，但当他尝试移动双手，以测试他们所用的绳索或锁链的长度，它们只是黏在了一起。于是他认定这完全是魔法束缚，不关绳索和锁链什么事。

 

Rodolphus俯身察看他，碰了碰他的嘴角。“可怜的Malfoy被搞糊涂了，”他咕哝，“没错，Malfoy，你无法移动双手。你可以看着，但你不能说话。”他挥动魔杖，相似的束缚黏住了Draco 的嘴。有那么一瞬间，Draco扑腾着，以为他无法呼吸，但而后在绝望间通过鼻翼吸入的空气让他安静下来。Rodolphus又向他砸吧了一下嘴，摇了摇头，“我们还不想杀死你。不过窒息可能是条路子。”

 

“等囊毒豹解决那两个再把你丢给它也行。”Rabastan说，站起身，越过他哥哥的肩膀向Draco微笑。

 

“如果契约伴侣死亡的痛苦还不能杀死他的话，”Rodolphus若有所思地说，“这也有可能。对吗，Malfoy？”

 

Draco没费心动作。他怀疑Rodolphus说得对，但话说回来，他们目前为止遭受的最剧烈的痛苦都来自彼此。他不知道囊毒豹撕开Potter和Severus会对他造成什么后果。

 

“我想我们会知道的，”Rodolphus说，“如果那样没用，我们总还有个玩具可玩。”他站在原地，Rabastan则走向被锁住的囊毒豹。那家伙对着他低吼，Draco听见巨大的爪子刨擦地板，但Rodolphus似乎并不特别担心。这进一步证实了Draco的观点：他们一定是找到了某种复杂到不可思议的魔法残片来安全地禁锢囊毒豹。

 

且那种魔法不会把Severus和Potter囊括在里面。

 

Draco阖上双眼，小心谨慎地向契约那头刺探——结果只是撞上了他脑海里的障壁，同一时间Rodolphus的拳头砸中他的下巴。Draco想尖叫，但被束缚阻止，他打了个冷战。如果他还能挪动下巴，看来那里没骨折，但是 _很疼，_ 一种被割裂的痛正向他的喉咙后方蔓延。

 

“安静，否则我就没这么好了。”Rodolphus随意地说，开始拉扯Draco。

 

他们身后响起越发高亢的念诵声，有什么东西站了起来。又有什么匆忙退后。Rabastan正在从囊毒豹边上跑开，Draco想，躲起来。这么说，他们也不信任那理应能 _完全_ 庇护他们的魔法。

 

很不幸，他看不出这一事实怎么能帮到Severus和Potter。

 

他用力闭上眼睛，试图筹谋计算。

 

*

 

追随着契约，Severus跟在Potter身后出现在一间外接待室里，看起来这又是一座被埋了一半的庄园。Severus百无聊赖地纳闷食死徒岁月中遗留下了多少这样的宅子，有多少人将房产捐给黑魔王然后死去。也许更令人惊叹的不是黑魔王收到了这些宅邸，而是他愿意与Lestrange兄弟分享这些老屋的位置。当然，也可能哪里有张单子，而Rabastan和Rodolphus在战后发现了这些幻影移形坐标。这肯定能解释他们何以能赶在傲罗前面。

 

_你能想点有用的吗？_

Severus在Potter背后翘起嘴唇。他无聊的念头不会在这里判他俩的死刑。如果Draco说的是真的，Lestrange兄弟真学会了驯服它的魔法，囊毒豹才会。Severus一直在想他的话不可能是真的，因为他以前从来没听说过有人能驯服囊毒豹，更别说活捉一头还养着了。

 

但Potter似乎相信。

 

_也许是因为他更信任Draco_ _而不是我。_

Potter足跟一转，无比专注地看了他一会儿，Severus得拼全力才能不别开脸。但Potter真正用来让Severus感到羞耻的武器是他的话语而非目光。 _你这时候还担心那个？就算我说我信任你，你也会为此看不起我。毫无疑问你就有为担心你的安全打发你回庄园而看不起我。_

_你怎么能用“担心”这种词侮辱——_

 

Potter突然转回身，单膝跪下，同时施了个咒语让Severus也蹲身。一只耳朵贴在地板上，Severus不可避免地听见了让Potter警惕的声响。更准确地说，不是声响，而是震动，一只庞然巨物正大步向他们走来的重压。

 

一头行动时无声无息的囊毒豹。

 

Severus不出声地咒骂，对Potter摇了摇头。 _你知道一百名巫师合作才能镇压一头囊毒豹。_

_然而出于未知的原因，从未能跻身顶尖食死徒之流的Lestrange_ _兄弟却做到了。_ Potter容光焕发，他向震动传来的方向昂起头，双眼放射出 _下流_ 的光芒。 _另外，我们不想镇压它也不要紧。我只想杀死它。_

_谁说那样可能性大点了？_

Potter没有回答，因此Severus偏头看他。他在Potter脸上看见的笑容危险得令他瑟缩。

 

Potter看见了，对他眨了眨眼。“来吧，Snape，”他大声喘着气，从口袋里掏出在Malfoy庄园地面上刨的土块，“你的冒险精神去哪了？”

 

Snape在心里骂了他一句，但有囊毒豹在近前，他不准备说出声。一声响动，像什么在吸气，他记起那种恶兽的口臭含有致命剧毒。Severus疯狂开始在周围竖起护盾，只是他以前没见过囊毒豹，也不清楚护盾是否足够强力。

 

Potter大笑，像脚步声一样安静无声，他将土块扔向前方，然后摸出了另一样东西。Severus眯眼细看。那是一根细细的金发——看上去像Draco的。胃里翻滚着，Severus记起Potter在离开前曾短暂地扎进Draco的房间。他还以为是要取一些能在任务中发挥关键作用的魔药，也可能是为了找寻Draco的魔杖，虽说Lestrange兄弟肯定也一起带走了。

 

当然，Potter应该也知道。他 _的确_ 知道，从Severus思维深处像裂开的伤口一样隐隐作痛的轻蔑来看。

 

 _你也应该知道我会知道，这些没用的哑谜我真是受够了，_ Potter不耐烦地说。 _我们现在能停止绕着弯子说话转而用它做点什么吗？_

_你准备怎么做？_ Severus耳语。他知道肯定得是黑魔法——没有使用类似毛发或血液的人体部位的咒语能算彻彻底底的白魔法——但混上土块，他就认不出来了。

 

连接那头先是传来了强烈的惊讶，和憎恨一般浓郁的惊讶，接着Potter拾起土块，开始将头发编进去。细碎的土粒从草皮上落下，掉到接待室的地板上，但他似乎并不关心，只是凝视着Severus。 _我还以为你知道。你在纯血的庄园里毕竟待得比我久。_

Severus张开嘴想愤慨地说他唯一待过不少时间的就是Malfoy庄园。然后才意识到这么轻易上Potter的钩有多蠢。他摇了摇头，闭上嘴巴，看着Potter牵引发丝绕过草根，用手拢住一些掉落的泥尘，拍回他自己的皮肤上，用泥土掩盖住掌纹。

 

Potter闭上双眼，向后仰头。他开始吟诵，但声音很轻。Severus猜想他不敢完全不发出声音，以防他要施展的咒语必须说出口才有效。也可能他并不特别熟悉这个魔法。

 

_非常好。_

Potter说，吟诵声完全不受干扰。 _你应该记住我们前面有一头囊毒豹。留意护盾。_

Severus吓了一跳，突然醒悟他确实在与Potter争论的乐趣中忘记了囊毒豹。他转身，双腿发着抖，倒不完全是害怕那头恶兽。他对Potter的感情到底得是什么样啊？在他本该为小命怕得要死的时候还能让他分心？

 

他不愿细想，因此他专心考虑囊毒豹。

 

他能看见红色与黄色打着懒洋洋的漩涡破开他们的护盾——囊毒豹吐息中携带的致命毒素，在与他们的防御魔法接触时变得可见。Severus将魔杖抓得更近，呼吸变得又轻又浅，他本能地想深呼吸，想释放些压力。

 

 _搞定，_ Potter在他身后说，Severus用眼角余光捕捉到Potter摊开双手，用被泥土覆盖的手一拍石板，将灰尘涂抹成一个圆，另一只手则缓缓绕着圈撒下混合的灰尘和头发。

 

_你在做——_

囊毒豹冲了过来。

 

Severus只瞥见那巨大的头颅、飞奔的脚掌和虎视眈眈的双眼，而后囊毒豹便撞上他们的护盾弹了回去。 _弹了回去。_ 空气在Severus口中干巴巴的，像冰块环绕他的四肢。

 

那一定是Potter的防护盾，他麻木地承认。他使不出这么强的力量。

 

Potter口气随意地说了句什么，Severus抖得太厉害，没有留心，可能是咒语或恶咒。他 _懵了_ ，Severus可以对自己承认，他的精神恍惚得一塌糊涂，难以置信他还能在囊毒豹再度前冲时记得举起魔杖。

 

这回，它瞄准了他俩之间，对着Severus几乎可以肯定是护盾薄弱之处的位置。他指望Potter改换姿势加强它们，但他只是站着，魔杖耷拉在身侧，端详着囊毒豹，脸上带着无聊的神情。

 

 _无聊。_ Severus通过契约感知，不，Potter真那么觉得，真令人费解。Severus有些歇斯底里地笑了一声，开始在原地编织又一个护盾，但他知道不够。

 

“你能安静点吗？”Potter咕哝，他举起魔杖，用流水般抑扬顿挫的拉丁语施了一个Severus只能听懂一半的长咒语。

 

他再次找寻他们之间的契约，这回是为了确认咒语是什么，迎来的是囊毒豹卷土重来的影像。

 

 _已经有护盾去解决它了，_ Severus说，在囊毒豹向他们加速冲刺的生死关头十分暴躁。 _你究竟准不准备告诉我这个咒语到底有什么护盾没有的效果？_

Potter只是微微一笑，同一时间，护盾后无声亮起一蓬光芒。Severus单手挡住眼睛，但护盾一定是从炫目的光效中保护了他们，也可能Potter刚刚还施了另一个咒语。

 

囊毒豹没有这样的保护。Severus通过相关阅读知道囊毒豹的眼睛十分敏感，与其余猫科动物的眼睛一样脆弱。

 

囊毒豹倒回去，梗着脖子狂叫。Severus差点捂住耳朵，但他知道那吼声肯定会穿透双手那么脆弱的藩篱。因此他专心望着在地板上打滚、四肢向四周乱扑腾的大猫，盘算接下来应该做什么。

 

 _我们什么也不需要做，_ 在Severus想出什么未想到的精妙计划之前，Potter用契约递话。 _现在得由_ _Draco_ _来做点什么了。_

Severus没有发问，只丢去一股子愤懑，质疑都这个时候了Potter怎么能指望Draco自救。如果有时间他会问出这个问题，Severus肯定。他不是个这种事都要憋在心里的傻瓜。

 

但相反，他感到石头地板下方深处隆隆作响，刺痒的震动一瞬间穿过双腿，直达四肢，他骤然回忆起在哪里见过Potter的第一个咒语，要用到土块和头发的那个。

 

*

 

“他们状况不太好，是不是？”

 

Draco只能疲惫地晃动头部，甚至不知道肯定或否认是否是Rabastan想听到的答案。空气此刻缓缓从肺里释出。他从高处嵌在墙里的一道走廊中眺望Severus和Potter，这条走廊刚好可以俯瞰两人与囊毒豹狭路相逢的甬道。Rabastan和他在一起。Rodolphus则在下方的某条甬道里，可能是确保Draco的契约伴侣无路可逃，也可能是确保囊毒豹不跑进其它岔路，毁掉某些Lestrange兄弟想保护的宝物。

 

“不，还不错，”听上去Rabastan很能自得其乐。他从这座阳台的栏杆间隙窃笑着向下一指，“就因为抵挡了一次囊毒豹，他们还以为自己是多伟大的巫师呢！它会吸取教训。他们镇压不了他的，他们不可能将它永远挡在护盾外。”

 

他的双眼锁住两个遥远的小人影，Draco真希望他知道Lestrange兄弟用来控制囊毒豹的是什么咒语。这样的信息值得冒着激怒他俩的风险通过契约传递给Severus和Potter。

 

然而，他同意Rabastan。Severus和Potter迄今为止做得不错，但一时半会抵挡住囊毒豹不等于胜利。

 

随即是一片强光，刺眼到Rabastan尖叫出声，连Draco也哆嗦了一下，尽管他嘴上的束缚让他发不出任何声响。他也不得不放弃希望Severus和Potter能听见Rabastan从而找到Draco的隐身地。那声音轻易淹没在囊毒豹压倒一切的怒啸中。

 

就在Draco闭着双眼，竭力恢复五感的当口，他听见了不一样的声音。有什么在他下方的地板涌动，犹如水冲刷过窄道。至少，他 _觉得_ 类似。他昂起脑袋，疯狂眨眼，好奇是否Rodolphus启动了地表下的水脉，某种以防万一的秘密防御措施。

 

_倒不是说那东西会因为Rabastan_ _瞎了一秒钟对他们有什么妨碍——_

而后力量冲破地板蜿蜒向上，撞入他体内。

 

Draco倒吸了一口气，像囊毒豹一样歪斜了身体，在地板上扑腾。魔力纯粹而毫无怜悯，犹如火山的灰烬一般不可阻挡，在体内摧枯拉朽，所过之处开始 _改变_ 。他的肌肉自行发力试图存留住魔法。他可以感到双手和嘴上的束缚炸开，他知道一定是他的契约伴侣做了什么。

 

接着他意识到脑中阻止他对他们说话的障壁倒下了，Potter在向他大喊——如果你能用大喊这种词来描述一连串经过周密推敲、不容违逆的话。

 

_我为你带来了泥土与头发。从Malfoy_ _庄园。我给它们施了地域转换咒。在接下来五分钟内，这片地界都属于你，是Malfoy_ _庄园的延伸。审慎使用。_

Draco认出了咒语，想要大笑。

 

曾经，Malfoy和其余有庄园的家族在他们的地头享有无限的权力。这也是此类被遗弃的庄园通常荒无人烟的原因之一。它们的主人或死或逃，家族血脉在此地的力量业已湮灭。但古早以前遗留下的掌控力、古代巫师们曾经对这片土地所保有的力量却萦留下来，让大多造访者不适。

 

这间屋子现在相当于Draco的所属物。他只消以移动自己身体的方式移动它，它也会如他的身体般响应。

 

他一挥左手，感到墙壁在甬道中降下，封锁住想要跑来帮助弟弟的Rodolphus。他又拧了拧右肩，Rabastan沉入地板，脑袋在石板上方几公分处停住。

 

然后就是囊毒豹了。

 

Draco低下头，随意地抬起一只手，享受巨型石柱如被无形的手指指引般破土而出，将囊毒豹困在当中。那巨兽仍狂怒不止，四下挥舞脚爪，甚至用力吐着气，但石柱将毒气锁在当中。这些在魔法失效、Draco恢复正常并失去这间大屋的控制权后仍会保留。

 

 _重点_ 是在他契约伴侣们的帮助下，他成功解救了自己。

 

他微微笑着，穿过阳台，跪在被禁锢的Rabastan身旁，近到Rabastan为了看清他都有些斗鸡眼了。

 

“我 _由衷_ 希望你享受输掉的感觉。”Draco柔声说，起身去迎接他的契约伴侣。


	29. 信任的慰藉

**_Chapter Twenty-nine: Comforts of Trust_ **

**_第二十九章：信任的慰藉_ **

 

“你没事吧？”

 

Draco疲惫地转过头，向Potter露出笑容，后者走到Draco身边，伸出一只手，好像要抚摸他的肩膀。然后Potter停住，看了一眼仍困在地里的Rabastan和楼下囊毒豹的笼子，向后退了一步。

 

事实上，Potter施的那个让Draco能控制庄园墙壁和地板的咒语在一分钟前已经失效，因此Draco已经没有对Potter做那种事的力量了。Potter应该能从契约知道才对。Draco冲他皱起眉头，手掌一撑站起来，准备询问Potter刚才是怎么了，是不是感觉不到Draco不再危险。

 

 _我可以感觉到，_ Potter在他脑后说，声音显得气哼哼的，Draco忍不住笑了起来。 _但我感觉不到你愿不愿意我碰你。_

Draco眨眨眼，险些回答出口。不过他还记得有观众在，Rabastan的脑袋仍堪堪悬在地板上，正沉默地旁观。 _你可以碰我。我想要你碰。_

又是停顿，这在Draco看来有些可疑——也恼人，随后Potter的手伸过来按在他肩头。Draco转回身吁出一口气，脸颊在Potter的手背上枕了片刻。既然四肢不再因咒语而疲软颤抖，他这会已经能自己站住，但他想要来自契约伴侣的触碰。

 

他可以 _感觉_ 到Potter因这个念头苍白了脸。 _你知道这个契约只是暂时的。只到_ _Snape_ _的魔药准备好为止。_

_是我们三个人都有份制造的魔药，_ Draco纠正，抬头望向Potter，确保他锁住那双忧虑的绿眼睛。 _我知道的。但现在，我想要知道那个帮助我自救的人也愿意扶我站起来。_

“你们不可能关住一头囊毒豹，”Rabastan在这时候插嘴，明显不满他们在他面前眉来眼去，“它最后一定会挣脱出来杀死你们所有人。”

 

Potter飘飘然转了个圈，面对Rabastan。从他的姿态中，Draco比在Severus脸上更清晰地看见了Rabastan的末日。Severus刚才慢悠悠走到阳台上，但只是站着，静观其变。

 

“我知道一个只要我有时间施展就能杀死它的咒语，”Potter只是这样说道，他的声音柔和而平静，“通常情况下，我不会，除非那头囊毒豹冲上来要攻击我，可现在？对，我会。”

 

Rabastan打量着他，好像不知道该不该信。在这件事上，Draco也不知道该不该信，尽管他能看见自信从Potter身上向外辐射，几乎形成了一道冷酷的光晕。当然，Potter _以为_ 他可以放倒一头囊毒豹，但他也可能搞错了。

 

Potter背对Rabastan，明显彻底无视了他，专心看着Draco。“那你准备好回家了？”他问。

 

“是啊，当然。”Draco说，“但我们得先决定怎么处置一头囊毒豹和两个Lestrange。”

 

“我会杀死囊毒豹，我跟你说了。”Potter一只手突兀地摆动了一下，眼神冷冰冰的，有些无聊，“我们不可能把它安全移动到别的地方，很少有人能活捉它。我会杀了它。”

 

“这并未告诉我们如何处置Lestrange兄弟。”Severus微微蹙起眉头，这是他通常只在面对一副未按他预想表现的魔药时露出的表情。这回，Draco以为，脱轨魔药的位置被Potter占据了。

 

“我知道。”Potter说，哪怕Draco实际上没看出一点他知道的迹象，“但我能再放心把他们交给傲罗了。”他往前走了一步，魔杖抵住Rabastan的喉咙，“谁让你们通过Malfoy庄园防护咒的？”

 

Rabastan气喘吁吁地大笑，Draco想摇头。面对脖子以下都埋在石头里还有人备好了魔杖诅咒他的处境， _他_ 这个反应真是不可思议，但话说回来，他思忖，Rabastan说不定在Azkaban之前就半疯了。

 

“名字对你没有意义，”Rabastan，“以前你也没听说过那个名字。”他对Potter咧嘴一笑，往男人脚边的地板上啐了一口。Draco想这大概是他仅存的反抗招数了，“不过是庄园里囚禁的人，你一定也猜到了。”

 

“这不可能。”Severus插嘴，Draco敢肯定他是为了维护他的自尊。唔，他肯定，也能通过契约感觉到那玩意像被打烂的牙齿一样作痛，“他们都被灌了 _我_ 酿制的生死水。”

 

Rabastan笑得更大声了：“也没有魔法能禁锢一头囊毒豹，没有魔法可以这样困住我们。”

 

Severus皱起眉，无疑正聚精会神地思考。而后他绕过Rabastan，跪在他身后。Draco张开嘴想问为什么。

 

 _闭嘴，Draco_ _，_ Severus对他说，Rabastan极力向后拧着脖子，固执地要直视Severus的双眼。Draco估计他想亲眼见到死亡来临，如果他们真要杀了他的话。

 

“ _Legilimens_ _，_ ”眼神交错的瞬间，Severus说。

 

Draco赞许地点头。Rabastan或许有大脑封闭术护盾，但在Rabastan毫无防备且处于此刻这样尴尬的处境下还想着别的事情时，它们更容易被破坏。

 

看来确实被破坏了。Rabastan僵直了身体，至少从他肩胛骨在地板上方支棱出来、肺里被挤压出一道很深的气流的样子来看Draco如此判断。Severus一动也没有动，只是安静无比、也专注无比地跪在那里，就算他眼睛里射出小锥子没入Rabastan的眼睛Draco都不会惊讶。

 

Potter在他身侧挪动。Draco瞥了一眼，看见他在阳台栏杆旁占据了守卫的位置，越过栏杆凝望下方的走廊，像是想监视囊毒豹的笼子。

 

 _我把它做得尽可能坚固，_ Draco说，打了个哆嗦。这回，轮到 _他_ 的自尊受伤了。他不明白为什么被Potter怀疑做错了事会糟糕得多。Potter明显信任Draco能够自救，否则他根本不会施那个地域转换咒。

 

 _我知道，_ Potter说，往Severus和Rabastan的方向扭了一下肩膀。 _我只是不喜欢看他摄神取念别人。_

Draco张开嘴想说话，马上又闭上了。不仅是因为他不想当着Rabastan的面说太多，以防他偷听到并在之后对错误的人传错误的信，也因为听见这样的话让他知道了许多关于potter的事。

 

Potter转向他，脸上挂着无表情的面具。 _我们仍然不太了解彼此。_ _Snape_ _仍然怀疑我没有能力施展击退囊毒豹的咒语。_

_但我们信任彼此。你信任我知道怎么利用你的咒语。_ Draco靠在Potter附近的栏杆上，抱着臂。 _那不只是以前的信任。你明白的。_

Potter瞪着他，将头转向一边。Draco在他身旁保持冷静。他知道他说得对，从Potter站在那儿却不安颤抖着的胳膊来看，Potter也知道。只待由Draco让他看见信任可以延伸到其它事情上，不止是一时冲动。

 

终于，Severus直起身，从Rabastan身旁走开。Rabastan的下巴啪嗒一声磕在石头上，刺耳地喘着气。Draco相信他正处于无意识的边缘，但他仍然摇头示意Severus不要张开嘴说出声来。但凡可以控制，他不希望因此走漏任何风声。当他发觉Severus要反对时，他向男人送去一道警告的脉冲。

 

最后，Severus点头——以他会对Draco但永不会对Potter的方式——并向他们两人说道。 _他的名字是_ _Lancelot Nelson_ 。

 

Draco微微皱眉。他很熟悉姓Nelson的纯血家族，但他知道这在麻瓜界也是个普通名字，因此出卖他们的傲罗同样可能是麻瓜种。

 

接着他听见了Potter的嘶嘶声。并不很响亮，但无论如何还是像烧开的水壶一样从肺里顶了出来，且伴以投向Rabastan的死亡凝视。他的手指在魔杖周围用力蜷曲。

 

 _你知道这个小天才？_ Severus没在他精神的嗓音里安放Draco认为这一信息配得上的激情，但Potter没有在意。

 

 _是。他是——他_ 假装 _是那群对我说很高兴我打败了_ _Voldemort_ _的纯血中的一个。_ Potter仿佛情不自禁般向Rabastan逼近一步。 _他对我说他能理解那些想要签名照片想跟我说说话的追随者让我苦恼，说他绝对不会那么烦我。事实上，他还说过如果我哪天需要快点从人群里逃走他愿意为我掩护。_

Draco打了个小小的冷战。Potter并不完全当Nelson是朋友，他脑后痛苦的纯粹这样说道，但他视他为可以依靠的人。知道他的担忧、他对Potter的“兴趣”全是别有用心或许让他开始质疑过去与许多人的交往。

 

 _也许你应该质疑一下，_ Severus说，声音像蚀刻牌匾的酸液。 _也许你应该明白不是所有人都有义务崇拜你，而那——_

Potter转身面对Severus，将一团无声的情绪像滚球一样丢给他。Draco只抓住了一点边角，但仍然被燎着了，就像有人在小房间里扔火球，就算他不是目标也会被殃及。他稍稍退缩，一只手抓住阳台的栏杆。

 

相反，他抓住的是Potter的肩膀，Potter支撑起他，审视Draco的脸容，好似能看见Rabastan和Rodolphus揍他的每一拳。“你还在旁边我不该那么做的，”Potter喃喃，“你不舒服。”

 

“你给他看了什么？”Draco耳语，几乎对着Potter的嘴唇嘀咕出这几个字。他们太近了，这么近的时候说出声似乎很合理。

 

Potter捕捉到Draco的思绪，将头偏向一边，往侧面让开，好令Draco转而倚在墙上。 _比我应该给他看的多，_ 便是Potter所说的全部了，接着他弯下腰对Draco折断的肋骨施了几个治愈咒。Draco在一片混乱中几乎忘记了身体其余部分的疼痛，他闭上眼，垂下头，随着剧痛减轻宽慰地呼出一口气。 _有些事我认为他需要理解，但不管怎么说他都不信我，在我突然袭击他以后他肯定更不信了。_

Draco又张了张嘴，想说他不觉得Severus不喜欢Potter这件事是非此即彼，旋即看见Severus脸上顽固而僵硬的神情。他像是一直站着没动，仍在梳理Potter突然扔给他的无论什么情绪或记忆。

 

 _瞧见了？_ Potter咕哝，一边用魔杖点了点Draco的一块淤青，它消失了。 _对我来说不是最明智的做法。_

_恰恰相反，_ Draco在端详了Severus一会儿后说道。 _我认为这对他来说是件大大的好事。_

 

*

 

Severus顶Potter那句的时候不是认真的，只是习惯，是以前留下的在男孩的嗓音里听见痛苦时的本能反应。Potter没有时间沉溺于孩子气的痛苦，他有更伟大的事要担忧。当他还在Hogwarts还是个孩子的时候，Severus总希望Potter能专心对付黑魔王，而不是总想着他有多恨Severus的大脑封闭术课程，或是Draco最近又对他搞了什么恶作剧。但有时候他恨他们就像恨黑魔王一样厉害。Severus不明白。

 

但Severus刚才不是认真的。他只是随口嘲讽了一句。

 

他不应该被Potter转而抛向他的痛苦与记忆吞没，那些情感仿佛蘸过盐一般苦涩，轮番通过Severus的胃他的大脑和契约重创他。

 

Potter给了他平生第一次真正当众演讲的记忆，那是他打败Voldemort的第二天。这个名字Severus多年来一直挣扎着排斥在思想之外，如今却在他的脑海中上下作乱，只因为这是Potter的记忆，Potter就这么想黑魔王。

 

人群里有Hogwarts之战中死去的那些人悲痛不已的父母与亲属。他们一开始没有动，只是注视Potter结结巴巴地说悼念亡者的话。

 

是 _Harry_ 。在这重新上演的压倒性的体验、感觉与色彩当中，Severus像是就在现场，他不得不以Harry想他自己的方式去想他，也不得不以Harry看待黑魔王的方式看待黑魔王。

 

Harry的演讲结束了，没有人动，只有漫长、茫然的吸气声。而后，人群后方站在高处的一个女人说：“那么你呢？”

 

Harry看着他，他的犹疑让Severus周身的空气闪烁、发痛。“你的意思是？”

 

“你还失去了什么？你还打算做什么？你现在有什么计划？你会加入傲罗吗？”

 

其他人加入进来，飞快地说着话，好像觉得不用言语织成的网套住Harry他就会溜走一般。“你会参与抓捕食死徒的工作吗？你会参加葬礼吗？你会——”

 

“——说你为Dumbledore而战？有人说过的，说你是Dumbledore的人——”

 

“——再做个演讲吧？魔法部需要你的帮助，还有人不相信神秘人永远不会再回来了——”

 

“你能在这张纸上签名吗？这是——是我妹妹死前抓着的最后一样东西，我知道她死的时候还想着你。她只是个傻——傻乎乎的五年级Ravenclaw，她不应该参战的——”

 

各种要求在他周围盘旋，逼迫他，Harry的神色缓缓改变。同一时间，因为这是一段Severus亲身体验的记忆，比冥想盆的记忆更加私密，Severus可以理解他脑中发生了何种变化。

 

这绝非人群第一次向Harry Potter索取什么。然而，他还以为在他杀死Voldemort后事情会变。他以为他们 _一定会_ 变，因为魔法界要么会认定他本该早点做完这件事，要么会认定他已经完成了目的，他们再没什么能要求他的了。

 

但现在他看出这只是一厢情愿，他们只会逼得更紧，大吼大叫着要他贡献出越来越多。

 

还要再来几次这样的事件Harry才会彻底明白他永远也别想脱身，明白公众的期待会一直留存着，明白人们总是要认为他还应该做点别的什么。如果他成为一名傲罗，会有人觉得他应该做个魁地奇球员；打魁地奇的话，他又没在干拯救世界的正经事；保持高调，则他应该退居幕后；远离追随者，他又是在冒险激怒他们，因为他们有问题有需要，只有他能解决。

 

他只相信寥寥几个人没有这样的期待。只有那么寥寥数人视他为平凡人，有时气人，有时烦人，有时热心，有时风趣。他的朋友们在名单上，他也将某几位老师和另外几个懂得Harry有能力完成傲罗项目且不向他索要更多的傲罗算在此列。

 

这也是他决定要全力以赴成为最好的傲罗的原因。当然，他仍要做最好的，但至少是一群极其优秀的巫师中最好的，且只是做一件事，不是成千上万件公众认为他理当能做到的事。

 

何况他享受训练，享受救人的感觉。

 

但他憎恨人们看不见他，不明白他不过是一介凡人。如今他不得不将Nelson从那个名单上划去了。他觉得Harry活该受苦，不论是因为他是大难不死的男孩抑或还有别的原因，这仍然意味着Harry不可能再信任他。

 

Severus梳理着记忆，看到了最后一份，那是他们赶来营救Draco的时候Severus蹲伏在Harry身后的记忆。

 

Severus打着哆嗦，没像他应该做的那样竖起防护盾，因为他以为他们要死了。他不相信Harry忠实地报告了Draco所说的话，说他们要面对一头囊毒豹。他只以为他们在面对未知的危险。他几乎盲目地冲进了这座庄园，并因为错失了计划和料敌于先的机会而惊慌失措。

 

他也没有相信Harry竖起的防护盾，他不相信Harry从Malfoy庄园地里弄土块是有计划，而非无意义地炫耀他的能力。他不信任Harry能听到Draco想说的话，并如实传达这一信息而非歪曲事实。

 

即便他脑中的契约能可靠地告诉他Harry是否在让Severus信任他上说了谎。

 

不相信他是没有道理的。但Severus不信。他没有将Harry、或者Potter视作一名成年人，他一直到现在说话做事还仿佛Potter只是个不动脑子、总违反校规的男孩。

 

顺从于这一偏见——在他比除了Draco以外的任何人都更了解这有多么不尽不实的时候——是他绝不该做的。恼火他在战斗中没派上更多用场也不是对契约伴侣发难的理由。

 

Severus一口将憋着的气释放出来，Potter抡给他的最后一点火球的残焰——或者说情绪同时消弭了。Severus摇摇头，抬头看向Potter，后者平稳地回望他。

 

“你没有信任我，”Potter说，“虽然契约应该能让你知道我说的是真话。你在毫无必要的时候惊慌，你明明可以感觉到 _我_ 有计划。或者说，你本应该能感觉到。”他顿了顿，“你是刻意封锁了它的吗？不承认它？我想知道，以免重蹈覆辙。”

 

Severus沉下脸。他从来不喜欢道歉，但他不得不认同这样的道歉至少比在Potter让他清楚地感觉到存在的人群面前道歉体面一些。

 

“我信任Lestrange兄弟的能耐胜过相信你的，”他说，“我没想到你能对抗一头囊毒豹，也没想到你带上那团泥土是真有计划。”

 

Potter持续凝视着他。“那为什么不自己准备多些咒语？如果你不相信我能战斗，那恰恰应该让你更努力奋争。”

 

Severus皱起眉，耸了耸肩。他一点也不享受这个，但享受与必须去做无关。“因为我们到达得太快了。因为我没机会制定计划。因为——”他在说出比其余部分更令人不快的话之前停了下来，强迫自己说完，“因为我仍惊讶于你希望我远离防护咒，待在庄园里。因为就算我被抓住意味着你同样会受到折磨，我也不相信你会对我有一点点关心。因为我以为你像我恨你一样恨我，也以为你的恨与我一样盲目，发现事实并非如此让我措手不及，无法快速恢复。”

 

Potter只是站在那儿，甚至没有在契约之间竖起障壁，以免他们的思维侵入彼此过深，Severus想他一点也不知道Potter打算怎样。接着Potter也轻轻耸了耸肩，说：“也就是说你以为我会让你被抓或是死在战斗里。被囊毒豹咬死。如果真有那么头囊毒豹的话。你不知道信任谁，信任多少，怎么 _做。_ ”

 

“确实如此。”Severus说。

 

Draco纹丝不动地站着，只是很慢地转动头部，来回打量他俩。而后他说：“你们俩有谁能召唤我的魔杖吗？我觉得我们有必要对Rabastan施个记忆咒，这样他就没机会记住这些了。”

 

 _我同意，_ Potter说，那么突然，Severus被契约突如其来的重新激活吓了一跳。 _也许接下来我们可以不要再无视真相了？我无视的真相是你们俩的行动部分是被强迫的，我发火是因为我不可能永远强迫或是控制你们。你也在无视我有如实转达从_ _Draco_ _那里听到的话也有诚实地说出我对你的感觉。你现在承认吗？_

Severus慢慢点头，尽管他感觉像有什么又大又易碎的东西吊在他的脑袋上，会被这动作打碎。 _我承认。_

_我能插句嘴吗？_ Draco问，声音像水上反射的波光一般轻快。 _目前为止我有无视什么能被你拎出来骂的事儿吗？_

_你当然有，_ Potter说。 _你无视了晚上应该待在房间里这一完全合理的安全措施，跑到防护咒附近去探险。_

Draco开始长篇大论地为自己辩护，但Severus没去听。相反他注视着Potter，看他平和回答Draco的样子，看他在Draco企图不用魔杖施咒时从Draco那里接过给Rabastan施记忆咒的活计。

 

Severus当时不是怕了，也没有失去战斗力。他只是在怀疑和被害妄想中陷得太深，这让他和Potter之前一样在相似的状况下疑神疑鬼。

 

Potter转过脸，迎上Severus的目光。他微一点头，面容平静而理智。

 

_也许我能在他身上用这些词的事实本身便昭示着我有了多么大的进步。_


	30. 切断

**_Chapter Thirty: Severance_ **

**_第三十章：切断_ **

 

_Draco_ _康复得如何？_

Harry没有转身面对Snape，也没有通过契约丢下一句刻薄的责备或提醒说Snape可以在Malfoy因止痛药的效用入眠之前问他自己去。与之相反的是，他一只手抚摩Malfoy的前额，仔细地观察他。他看起来确实处于自然的睡眠中，Harry也没想过别的可能。只是因为他的眼球比正常做梦来回转得快一些——

 

_嗯？_

Harry回头扫了一眼：“还记得我扔给你的情绪球吗，Snape？你真的还想再来一次？”

 

Snape犹豫了，Harry利用这段时间又检查了一遍Malfoy的肋骨。它们之前骨折了，不过虽说Harry不是治疗师，没办法完全治好，他想他仍让伤势减轻到了骨裂的程度。当然，Malfoy精神上受的伤害需要更久时间复原，但至少Harry在他睡着前消除了他下巴的疼痛，也治好了他的黑眼圈。

 

“也许我们需要确保Nelson先生的安全。”Snape在背后说。

 

Harry转过身，慢慢地点了点头。这能让他们有点事情做，也能让他们暂时离开Malfoy的卧室。Harry在Snape喂他魔药之前尽了力。他现在需要睡眠。

 

Snape和Harry则需要 _讨论_ 。

 

 _你想得还真乐观_ ，Snape说，自己也足跟一转，率先往楼梯第一层走去。Harry非常乐意让他引路。迄今为止他来庄园都是跟着Malfoy的指引。 _你假设我们会讨论而非争论。_

_我想现在我们都成熟一点了，_ Harry说，继续跟着Snape，注意到领他走下台阶的步伐有最微小的停顿。

 

 _千真万确，_ Snape终于说，他的妥协让Harry在他身后露出了微笑。

 

 _这可不是说我们就是最好的朋友了，_ Snape补充，好像在害怕有人在边上听，怕那人会以为他对Harry表现出了一点点微不足道的尊敬和体贴似的。 _也不是说我就不想酿制魔药尽快把契约切断了。_

_我知道，_ Harry说，改成说出声音。理论上说，也并没有人能在旁边听见这些，不过Harry怀疑如果Nelson还没逃跑，他们恐怕会发现他醒着。他成功从生死水中醒来， _设法_ 通知了Lestrange兄弟，但他似乎不能通过庄园的防护咒出去。“我想结束契约对我们三个来说都是最好的做法。它也帮不了我们什么了。”

 

Snape哼了一声，这时他们走到了楼梯尽头，继续在沉默中前进，物理上精神上皆然，又过了一小会他才重新开口。“是啊。Draco曾经以为它能给我们的力量不过是妄想。”

 

“是啊。”Harry温和地说。他真的可以温和地说话，他告诉自己。Snape也还没爆炸，所以他干得不错。

 

“你现在信任我的魔药技术了。”Snape一只手在门上停住了，Harry想那扇门有些眼熟。他花了好一会儿才反应过来。通往地窖的门——唔，在此还是说地下室吧，但Harry总有很好的理由用苛刻点的词描述它。

 

“是的。”Harry重复，当Snape再次张嘴，他摇了摇头，用握紧的拳头轻敲了一下门，“先解决Nelson， _然后_ 讨论。”

 

Snape闭上嘴，叹了口气，咕哝：“你就非得用这么乐观的词儿，”打开了地下室的门。他停下脚步施了个Harry起先没认出来的魔咒，因为Snape的魔杖动作他从未见过。但当银色的光网在楼梯起点处乍然显形，Harry赞许地点了点头。

 

“刽子手的网用得不错[1]，”他称赞，挤过Snape前面，以保证下楼梯时他打头。

 

“我是一名够格的巫师，Potter，”Snape说，伸手用魔杖敲打了一下Harry的肩膀，“成为一名 _够格巫师_ 的标准之一即是我可以保护自己。你介意让让吗？”

 

“没错，”Harry说，忍不住因脑后的契约在他说了这个词后搅动起来的样子咧嘴笑了出来，“也没错，我知道你是一名够格的巫师。但你不是一名训练有素的傲罗，Nelson是。我认为应该由同为傲罗的人来对付他。”

 

 _说得通。_ Snape在他思维深处说。

 

Harry有预感，这时候转身面对Snape会让脆弱的和平或是Snape的脸像干木柴一样崩掉，因此他继续缓慢向楼梯下走去。他的魔杖在面前闪烁，用了一个能为他和Snape照亮前路但在想伤害他们的人眼中是一团漆黑的咒语。

 

_我发现我很好奇你从哪里认出的刽子手的网。更别提那堆你肯定不会在傲罗训练里学到的黑魔法咒语。_

Harry轻轻叹了一口气，确实，他们最好别说出声音，以防Nelson不知怎么逃脱了魔药的效力并在Malfoy庄园的地窖里乱跑，他也应该立刻专心在战斗和契约上。 _很多都靠自学，_ 他说，停在楼梯最后一阶，向周围扫视。似乎没有人惊动那排一动不动的尸体，但话说回来，Harry早就忘记了这里之前究竟有多少傲罗。 _有些咒语的确有在傲罗训练中提到，上面有委婉地鼓励我们熟悉一下。_

Snape在他身后保持安静，模仿他的动作。Harry怀疑契约在这点上帮了忙，也可能是Snape想炫耀他有多够格。

 

Snape的情绪阴暗下来，乌云在精神的地平线上翻滚，Harry说， _好啦，对于一个没受过训练的人来说你做得很好啦。_

_我在心灵魔法领域和战场上受过的训练你想都想不到，_ Snape回嘴。

 

谈话本来很有可能从这里急转直下，只是Nelson拿到了魔杖，猫在角落里，Harry在他试图用一个断腿咒攻击他俩的前一秒看见了他。

 

*

 

Potter战斗的场面真是百闻不如一见。

 

Severus已经承认了这一点，他打心眼里搞不懂为何他还需要另一堂课、或者说另一个机会来再承认一次。他见过Potter怎么对付囊毒豹，也见过在Severus和Draco赶到他身边插手后他怎么对付抓住他的傲罗。他还见过他 _克制住_ 没有伤害Lestrange兄弟，只是昏击了两人，将他们带回庄园。Potter认为Draco在如何处置他们上有最大的话语权，而Draco希望将决定推迟到他稍稍恢复之后。

 

Potter有足够的自制力愿意听Draco的话，没有坚持立刻杀了Lestrange兄弟。Severus不知道要是Draco未曾通过契约接触他的思想请求他的话他还会否这样做。Draco想在场见证他们的死刑，但他当时真的做不到。他想恨他们，却太过恐惧。

 

而此刻Potter在地下室中轻捷地跳跃，躲避Nelson的咒语，同时用Severus能辨认出的他自己的诅咒应对。Potter变出了一面魔法墙，将Nelson逼到角落，好更容易抓住他。

 

这一回Severus了解了自己内心的想法，不打算再错过 _这场_ 战斗。

 

“ _Fatisco scipionem_ [2]，”Seveurs清晰地说，部分是因为此类咒语作为有声咒施展威力更大，部分是因为他希望Potter听见他，佩服他。

 

咒语从他自己的魔杖中径直喷射出去，真切无比，从下方绕过Potter用来堵Nelson的魔法；它钻进Nelson手中的魔杖，从正中央使之从头到尾裂开。伴着Nelson无比突然的刺耳尖叫，后者的魔杖脱手，Severus看见魔法的力量也打断了他的腕骨。

 

或许这比他想展现的力量多了点。他很久很久没有用过魔杖分裂咒了，不记得无声咒管不管用，看来大概会。

 

_当然会了。怀疑我自己可真傻。_

Potter呢，鉴于他比Severus一贯认为的要理智清醒得多，先昏击了Nelson然后才转身面对Severus。也鉴于他比Severus一贯认为的要稍微刻薄那么一点，他这么干的时候特地让Nelson昏倒时能压住他骨折的手腕。

 

然后Potter看向Severus。

 

他的脸庞上——还有通过契约——显出一种锐利的、狼一般的激赏，那情绪与Severus通常会与Potter联系在一起的情绪如此不同，以致于在看到Potter的神情之前他都没有意识到。男孩向Severus凑近了一点，仿佛想确认他不会逃跑。

 

“你能教我那个吗？”Potter要求，“我连听都没听过那个咒语。”

 

“这也是我自己发明的，”Severus说，没有让自己在赞赏中得意忘形。这都是为了他的施咒技巧，不是为别的——不是为多年的痛苦与牺牲，“我很惊讶你拿到我课本的时候没有发现它。”

 

“我是没有。”Potter似乎完全没在意他提到了课本，只是热切地打量Severus，“咒语是什么？”

 

“你听到我用的那个。”Severus说，忽略了Potter恼火的表情，冲Nelson点了下头。“也许你该把他带到楼上去？他很危险，竟然能搞到魔杖。我认为在Draco醒来之前我们要将他关押起来，和Lestrange兄弟一起，然后再决定怎么处置他们这一——这一队。”他皱了皱眉，但他还没想好怎么描述他们仨这句话就说完了，然后这个词就跑到了他嘴边。

 

“好。”Potter说，掉头去收拾Nelson。他用 _Levicorpus_ [3]将Nelson悬挂到半空中，拖着他走上台阶，没费神避免让他的脑袋撞上什么。

 

于是Severus怀疑他也猜到了Potter会建议他们怎么处置Lestrange兄弟和Nelson。Severus是否支持，或者说是否认为这是明智之举可就是另一码事了。

 

可是话说回来，在他还相信Potter是个循规蹈矩的傲罗、会只为提议对没有反抗能力的巫师使用黑魔法告他俩的状的时候，他自己就下了同样的决定。

 

一个了解黑魔法咒语也许还会赞成杀死敌人的Potter——一个想知道能分裂另一名巫师魔杖咒语的Potter——可就完全不一样了。

 

Severus若有所思地跟着Potter和一弹一弹的Nelson爬上台阶。

 

*

 

Draco眨眨眼，伸了个懒腰，记起Lestrange兄弟、囊毒豹和所有的事。他坐起身，大声咒骂。

 

“他们都还活着。我们把他们关了起来，好让你参与决定，就像你要求的一样。”

 

Draco转向门口，飞快地眨了眨眼睛。Potter指挥着一只漂浮的托盘走了进来，盘中似乎托着几份用水晶盘盛装的早餐，Severus跟在他身后，紧皱的眉头让Draco知道他俩一同出现只是偶然。

 

 _你怎么知道我饿了？_ 他问，Potter慢慢瞥了他一眼，他有些脸红。 _对哦。_

契约很快就会消失，但它已经起了这么久的作用，Draco应当记得才对。

 

 _我对你自责的小生活方式不感兴趣，_ Potter说，将托盘放在Draco床头的矮几上。 _Snape_ _也不。我们抓住了Nelson_ _。他在地下室里乱跑，设法召唤了他的魔杖，也可能找到了一根，但他无法通过防护咒。Snape_ _劈裂了他的魔杖。_

Draco扫了一眼Severus。男人正聚精会神地研究他的手指甲，好像没听见Potter在说什么。不过Draco认出了那个表情，知道这意味着他每个字都听得一清二楚。

 

 _你们俩之间似乎平和多了，_ Draco说，伸手够托盘，尽力单独给Severus送去这么条信息。

 

Severus抬起头，平稳地与Draco对视了一瞬，Draco脸红了，移开视线，去拿Potter身后冒着泡泡的玻璃水瓶。“我发现心灵对话让我疲倦，”Severus宣称，“如果我们能尽量出声交谈，我会非常感激。”

 

“没问题，”Potter一根头发丝儿也没竖起，更没显出要反对的迹象。Draco不确定这是真的呢，还是他比他们更了解如何操纵契约心灵感应的部分——毕竟他控制那一块——所以能藏得很好呢。Potter在房间一角Draco书桌前摆放的直背木椅里坐下。“所以。我们需要决定如何处置Lestrange兄弟、Nelson和地下室里的那些傲罗。”

 

“囊毒豹不算？”Draco蹙眉，舀了一勺腌鱼。他很高兴准备这顿饭的是他自家的小精灵。只有它们能用Draco喜欢的方式烹制这道菜，“我以为你说过你也会留着它让我参与决定怎么处理的。”

 

Potter嗤笑了一声。“我告诉过你我会杀了它的。但我想你可能愿意看着。”

 

Draco瞪着他：“你不想……”他的话音弱了下去，试图想出别的选项对付这么头危险的魔法生物，掂量它们会否好一些。

 

Potter的眸光灼灼发亮：“完全正确。唯一懂得控制它的魔法的人就是那群黑巫师，我不觉得我们能 _登广告_ 什么的。更不要说Lestrange兄弟恐怕不打算告诉我们咒语。”

 

“Severus可以从他们脑子里读出来。”Draco用塞得鼓鼓囊囊的嘴巴说道，但他不认为这是Severus丢给他一个恼火眼神的原因。

 

“我宁愿尽可能限制我与任何Lestrange大脑的接触。”Severus对Draco皱着眉，好像他本该知道似的。

 

Draco耸了耸一边肩膀，拒绝道歉：“好吧。我们弄死囊毒豹，我们要怎么对付两个Lestrange？”

 

“我不太想放他们自由，”Potter说，向前俯身，仿似要说服哪个准备反对的观众，“也不想把他们交给傲罗，既然我们有证据表明傲罗部门的腐败有多严重。他们在那里有靠山。很可能只会再次逃脱。”

 

“那么在我看来就只剩下一个选择，”Draco说着，从叉子上舔干净最后一点腌鱼汁。他高高兴兴地无视了Severus扔给他的厌恶眼神。Severus爱怎么厌恶就怎么厌恶好了。 _他_ 又没被绑架，也没在最后一秒被救。Draco合该大肆享受一番，“我们杀死他们。”

 

“我也这样想。”

 

这话是Severus说的，并不令人惊讶，Draco能在脑后感到他那里传来的黑暗，也对Severus在食死徒之中尤为实用主义的处世之道有所了解。但当他意识到Potter也在同一时间说了同样的话时，他确实 _惊讶_ 了。

 

Potter微微一笑，多半是因为Severus和Draco都对他瞠目结舌，而他颇为受用。“你以为我会让他们活着，就因为我是Gryffindor相信公平竞争？”他在指间旋转魔杖。“说我们不能将他们送给傲罗的人是我。”

 

“我以为你会提议送给魔法部别的部门。”Draco咽了口唾沫。他不清楚是否真能看着Potter或Severus杀死Lestrange兄弟。他想他们死，没错，但不知怎么的，知道他们会死在Potter杖下、他可能会使用杀死傲罗的同一个咒语……

 

_我不会用同样的咒语的。太不可靠了。我在开始甚至不能判断多少人被它所杀，又有多少只是断肢。_

Draco摆动了一下头部，姑作点头，然后横了一眼Severus。他们同意要说出声，而他仍不肯定是否有人能通过契约与单独一人私下谈话，他认为Potter刚才试图这么做。

 

Potter带着平静且明显兴趣缺缺的神色转过身来。“我不会使用那个钟摆咒。”他说，“它太不可靠了，我也没兴趣折磨Lestrange兄弟。我想他们死。”

 

出于某种原因，Severus眼下带着一种Draco会说主要为敌人保留的警惕打量Potter。“我通过契约可以感觉到的狂怒让我以为折磨会在我们的日程上。”

 

“不，”Potter说，“我想要的是让他们 _死_ 。确保连他俩的幽灵都不会再出现在这个世界，也没有亲属会发现他们为何会死并追踪到我们，还有就是他俩的遗物不会落到包藏祸心的人手中。”

 

Draco感到一滴冷水淌下他的脊背，但他不明白是什么令Severus瞪大了双眼。“你说的是放逐咒。”他说，声音很粗哑。

 

“对。”Potter说。“我想从这个世界放逐他们留下的所有痕迹——物理的世界，魔法的世界。我想 _摧毁_ 他们。”他看着Draco。

 

Draco摇了摇头：“我听说过放逐咒，但只是用来从某个地方驱赶鬼魂让那里不再闹鬼，或是让某人忘记他们强有力的记忆。我不知道 _你_ 说的那种是指什么。”

 

“摆脱记忆的所谓放逐咒不该叫那个名字，”Severus道，但他的嘲讽有些心不在焉，这比契约更明白地告诉Draco他有多受触动。“那个名称不准确。”

 

“随便吧，Snape，”Potter盯着Draco说，“放逐咒会从现实世界消除一个人的所有痕迹。他们的魔杖、他们的魔力、他们的肉体、他们的血脉、他们的灵魂，所有一切。理论上说，仍然有活着的巫师与他们存在亲缘关系，但他们体内不会再有那部分血缘，也不会再有任何从家族那一方继承的能力。人们还是会有关于他们的记忆，但他们不会再关心那些记忆，不会因此采取行动。即便他们发现我们对Lestrange兄弟做了什么，他们也不会想复仇。”

 

Draco觉得有点恶心，说出了脑子里冒出的第一个想法：“但那不也意味着我们不会再去在意他们对我们施加的痛楚吗？完成那个咒语以后我们说不定都可以放走我们抓的傲罗了。”

 

Potter顿了顿，摇摇头：“不。我们是告别了 _他们_ 留下的记忆，但和其他人的还没完。我们只会不再关心他们带来的痛苦。”他向前倾身，“这是完美的复仇。他们袭击我们的时候想的是改变我们的人生。我们从他们那里夺走那种能力。一劳永逸的复仇。”他的眼睛闪着残酷的光芒，“在我们用这个咒语对付他们之前，我绝对会告诉他们的。”

 

“你也同意？”Draco转向Severus。听上去Severus熟悉这个咒语，也知道后果。

 

“这个诅咒是被想复仇的巫师设计出来的，”Severus一字一顿地说，“所以它才会以Potter所说的那种方式运作，而非从受害者脑中抹去记忆，因为发明它的巫师想要留住胜利的回忆。但它极度黑暗，也极度强大，并且很难施展。通常，需要仪式和一服特殊的魔药。”他看向Potter，“我们已经在酿制一服特殊的魔药了。我不想为了Lestrange们牺牲更多时间和昂贵的材料。”

 

Potter向Severus笑了一下，这个笑好像只是为了露出牙齿，与达成共识无关。“通常情况下，是的，你需要那些。但若只要执行咒语，最常见的仪式要求三个人通力合作。”

 

“信任彼此的人。”Severus说。他的嗓音有些沙哑。

 

“或者有能替代信任的魔法物品的人，”Potter说，“相信我。还记得我之前为修改废约仪式做了些研究吗？在我以为要通过这种方式切断契约的时候？那里面有提到。我一开始还以为我们或许能找个办法放逐我们的契约。没这么好的运气。但在这件事上，它是 _完美的_ 。”

 

Draco又咽了口唾沫。Potter这样说话时，他眼中的闪光散发出某种危险的诱惑。Draco纳罕面前这个男人是否一直活在Potter体内，还是说他诞生自契约和那个被搞砸的仪式。

 

 _两者都有，我怀疑，_ Potter直接对他说，看了一眼Draco。“你怎么说？你想这么做吗？”

 

Draco向下探去，一只手抚摸身侧，那是他肋骨骨折的位置。他仍记得Lestrange兄弟如何对待他，像垃圾。

 

永远摆脱那种恐惧，摆脱有人会为Lestrange兄弟复仇的恐惧，对他来说意义深重。

 

“我想要做。”他说，注视着Potter转身面对Severus时那优雅、从容的姿态。

 

他们意志力的较量似乎花了很久，尽管Draco心里知道只是几个呼吸间就决出了胜负。Severus咕哝了一声，挥了挥手。

 

“好吧，我被说服了。”他说，“我宁愿从世界上消灭他们的所有痕迹，什么也别留下。”

 

Potter露齿一笑，站起身。“那我们这就去 _毁灭_ 那两头畜生吧。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]刽子手的网：原著中没有，应当是作者自创的魔法。
> 
> [2]Fatisco scipionem：fastico是拉丁语的劈开，scipionem则有手杖之意，结合下文可见这是一个毁掉敌人魔杖的咒语。
> 
> [3]Levicorpus：倒挂金钟。


	31. 放逐黑暗

**_Chapter Thirty-one: Banishing the Dark_ **

**_第三十一章：放逐黑暗_ **

 

“会有人让你们为此付出代价的。”

 

Harry紧紧抿着唇，以免笑出声来。他刚走进一个单独的房间，这间起居室所有的家具都清空了，他们在Draco醒来之前将Lestrange们放在这里。兄弟俩都被链子锁在地板上——感谢家养小精灵的魔法，链子的另一头消失在地板 _里面_ ，所以两个Lestrange绝对不可能挣脱。Rabastan稍微比Rodolphus离门近点。他向Harry发出一声冷笑。说话的却是Rodolphus。

 

“现在你们听起来倒跟你们的受害者一样了，”Harry柔声说，给Snape让路。后者想拿仪式用的盐碗。不是说Harry介意，或者碗特别重什么的，只是Snape必须在屋子的每一个角撒上盐，并确保盐粒底下不露出一点地毯。他赶去忙了，留下Harry——身为契约心灵感应的控制者他无法参与仪式的准备——和Lestrange兄弟说话。“有多少次他们中有人保证要向你们复仇？你们不也一直明白那些许诺就和你们眼下所做的一样徒劳无功吗？”

 

Rabastan眯起双眼盯着他看。Rodolphus赶忙开口，好像不愿细想Harry所说的话：“你是不是希望能净化掉我们的黑巫术？这个世界上可没有盐能净化我们。”

 

“哦，我知道的，”Harry带着绝对的平静说道，往旁边迈了一步，好让Draco也走进来。他举着一支火把，他必须挥动它，确保烟雾在Snape撒盐的同样位置盘旋。当然，烟雾不会停留在那里，但重点是让墙壁被气味浸透。“我希望你不要以为黑魔法会让我觉得恶心。只有你们拿它做的事才会。”他回头瞥了一眼。

 

吩咐之下，家养小精灵将Nelson搬了过来。他仍然昏迷不醒，脑袋在脖子上无力地晃荡。看见Rodolphus情不自禁浑身颤抖的反应，Harry微笑了。

 

这回轮到Rabastan说话：“我倒不知道你能欣赏活人献祭的美妙之处。也许我们该试着招揽你而不是跟你斗的，Potter。”

 

“不过是献祭的一种罢了。”Harry说，俯下身，正对着Rabastan的脸，“听好了。如果你对我吐唾沫，结果也不会有任何区别。”

 

这使得Rabastan的喉咙停止了蠕动——不是威胁本身，Harry确定，而是他彻底平静、冷漠的语调。是语调让威胁变得真切。

 

“我看你根本不明白你要做什么，”Rodolphus低语，眯起了双眼。他刚才大约一直在看家养小精灵用不可打破的锁链将Nelson锁好，正对着Harry身后的那面墙。他必须被安置在两个用盐和烟雾熏染过的墙角正中间。到时候，Harry将面向他，站在相反的墙壁中央。“只有一种仪式是这样进行的，你不可能想让我们更强大吧。”

 

“如果你用活人献祭，用一个人来主持仪式，那么只有一种仪式是这样进行的。”Harry赞同，“如果你把活人用作 _魔法_ 献祭，由三个人共同执行仪式，那么也只有一种仪式是这样进行的。”

 

Rabastan醒悟了，这让他比任何时候都显得更加丑陋。他真的啐了口唾沫，但Harry早就料到，往边上让开了。唾液落在Rabastan的胳膊上，他在锁链里徒劳地扑腾着，想要甩开。

 

“你不能这么做。”Rodolphus说。

 

“这句话我怀疑你也更习惯从你们受害者的哀求里听到，而非自己说出来。”Harry喃喃，向他微笑。

 

Rodolphus晃了一下脑袋，双眼明亮得过分，一心一意地凝视着Harry。“你得需要三个互相信任的人，这样他们的魔法才能施行你所说的仪式。你们的行动必须保持完全一致。这正是我的意思。你们做不到的，不管是身体还是魔法。”

 

Harry冲他眨了眨眼：“是有可能，只不过我们有可以用来代替绝对信任的精神和魔法契约。这是你们的礼物。我想我该谢谢你们。可惜再过一小会你们就会失去每一点曾胜过我们的痕迹。所以我不妨还是把谢谢省下好了。”

 

他背转身，无视了试图对他说什么的Rodolphus，大步走向Draco。后者已经在房间的第四个角落挥舞过火把，也即是与他进来的门口相对的那个角，他带着一副激动到喘不过气的表情转过身。双眼从Lestrange兄弟那里移到Harry身上。

 

“他们对你说什么了？”他耳语。

 

Harry昂起了头。“没什么要紧的话。怎么了？他们也试图对你说过话？”他以为Draco在被捕事件过后都不曾下来看望Lestrange们——Harry也不觉得他敢——但或许他之前来过这个房间，以克服恐惧的名义。

 

“没有，”Draco说，“不过你 _感觉_ 有些恶毒。”

 

Harry将几处谈话高潮的记忆分享过去，饶有兴趣地看着Draco眯缝起双眼，紧紧抿着唇。男人转头打量了一眼Lestrange们。

 

“不值当，”Harry温和地说，更多是对他在Draco思想中捕捉到的一星意志作出回应。他不认为Draco有某个成形的、确定的计划，多半只是跑过去冲Lestrange兄弟大吼大叫一番，“我已经让他们知道我们要做什么了。所以Rodolphus才试图跟我讨价还价，Rabastan才想对我吐唾沫。让他们被即将发生的事折磨就好了。”他凑过去，一只手按在Draco肩头，这是折磨过后除了治愈他的肋骨外Harry第一次触碰他，“他们知道 _他们做什么也阻止不了。_ ”

 

 _我所受的苦本是可以预防的，_ Draco呢喃。 _你也说过的。不要在夜里游荡到防护咒边上去。_

Harry耸了耸肩，用同样的手势表明别放在心上，说老实话他也不能肯定哪个动作是他在心里做的，哪个是用身体做的。 _这不重要。你被俘虏了，但你本来可以不被俘虏。我因为一个人在部里调查被傲罗抓了，我也不应该一个人调查。我们都有后悔的时候。但可别忘了谁最应该后悔。_ 他将Draco的视线引导回Lestrange兄弟。

 

他喜欢Draco抿嘴的样子，Draco向他点点头：“我要将火把从Nelson头顶递过去，然后就结束了。”他说着，从Harry身旁小跑开去。

 

“很好。”Harry说，一股强而有力的期盼的鼓点在体内弹动。他转而查看Snape的进展。

 

Snape在最后一个拐角撒完盐，直起身，将这间屋子封闭成了仪式的空间。他也在看Lestrange兄弟，神情难以解读，不过当他注意到Harry正注视着他并迎上了Harry的视线时，Harry可以通过契约察知他的感情：一种超越道德的满足感与充实。在Harry提议用这个咒语的时候他很震惊，但Harry想最终他自己或许也会想到。

 

 _我可不会以你那种方式那种理由提出来，_ Snape对他说，撅起了嘴巴，仿佛Harry觉得他会想出同样的计划是侮辱了他。

 

可能对Snape来说，在任何层面上与Harry相提并论都 _是_ 侮辱吧。Harry只得耸了耸肩。 _要让仪式生效，我们必须通过契约做到步调一致。我们现在还是专心在这件事上吧。_

一秒钟过后，Snape简略地点了点头，再一次检查他站着的角落。等他似乎确信地毯完全被盐粒覆盖后，他才走向Harry和Draco。Draco也刚刚让烟雾熏染完半昏迷状态的Nelson的头发，他往后站了一步，欣赏成果。

 

 _不过，我们会知道仪式完成了吗？_ 他转了个圈，突然问。可能是感觉到了Harry与Snape之间微妙的竞争。

 

Harry走向Nelson对面的墙，站在那里放松下来，没去管仍在铁链中挣扎的Rabastan和Rodolphus。当他任由双臂垂落身侧，和被绑在墙上的Nelson保持同个姿势，他感觉到了：一股巨大的压力被释放，在体内疾驰，几乎要从指尖溢出，随之而来的是绳索在脑袋和颈后系紧的感觉。

 

Harry抬起头，微微一笑。他注意到Draco因他的笑容瑟缩了一下。唔，他也没办法。“那是仪式圈的闭合，”他轻声说，“或者说，在这里是仪式方块。我们已经将力量锁了进去。现在只需要使用它就好了。”他看了一眼Draco，又看了一眼Snape，无声地确定他们记得自己在 _这_ 部分仪式中的角色。

 

Snape已经拾起了放在炉床里不引人注意的位置、只待他使用的木箱。打开时，那里面露出一团黏糊糊的黑色物质，他说是碾碎磨粉的蟾蜍肺。Harry也不知道。Snape从他的魔药材料里备齐了仪式需要的元素，这是Harry唯一需要知道的。

 

Draco走到门边，正对着壁炉，也正对着Snape，探手去拿 _他_ 留在走廊里的匣。和Snape端着的一样，它很小，由木头镶嵌而成，前端涂着一圈颜色。Snape的闪烁着明黄；Draco的则是深色的钴蓝。他打开它，一根手指往里蘸了蘸，黄色的剧毒茄花花粉飘散出来。他向Harry点头。

 

Harry再一次环视四周，脑后闭紧的绳索脉动的力量告诉他仪式圈仍然闭合。Snape，Draco，Harry，Nelson。Nelson参与这个仪式完全算不上自愿，但是——好吧，他们也只要他作魔力源，不是什么积极的主持者。

 

Harry点了一次头，面向Lestrange兄弟。Rodolphus上下打量墙壁，像在找寻出去的路；倘若他有感觉到魔法在他们体内闭合，他也没有承认。Rabastan紧盯着Harry，面庞浸染着憎恨。“ _你的_ 仪式元素是什么？”他咕哝。

 

Harry冲他笑了一下，Rabastan因此打了个冷战。很好。“憎恨与复仇的欲望是唯一我需要的东西。”他说，面向Nelson，举起一只空空的、成杯状的手和他的魔杖。同一时间，Snape往左手掌中取了一些蟾蜍肺的粉末，Draco则小心翼翼地捧起花粉。

 

“我们祈愿，”Harry平稳、清晰地说，感觉到Draco和Snape的思想向他敞开，同样的思绪与渴求在彼此绷紧的契约之间飞速流淌。但不如仪式方块的魔力那么紧，这正是关键所在，“将Lestrange兄弟与他们的一切痕迹驱逐出这个世界。从这个世界上驱除他们的魔法。从这个世界上驱除他们的灵魂。从这个世界上驱除他们的肉体。驱除他们流淌在他人血管中的血液。驱除他人所拥有的他们的记忆之中的冲动。”

 

此刻在这个房间中魔法变得有形有质，在Harry齿后沉重如同蜜糖，在他的眼皮后如尘埃，鼻腔里如灰烬。他注视着Lestrange兄弟，两人都张着嘴。他想他们是企图要在他念出仪式祷词时尖叫并打断他，但仪式的力量让他们一动也不能动。

 

现在Rodolphus说话了，Rabastan则尖叫，长、细、尖锐的哀鸣，如同Harry心中的憎恨一般锋利——但还不是全部的憎恨。“你做不到的。你没有力量也没有那个渴望。”他四下张望，目光避开Snape但落在Draco身上，“Malfoy没有它所需要的骨气。你也没有。”

 

“因为我是个Gryffindor？”Harry笑了，Rodolphus像Rabastan一样从他的笑容前移开了视线。

 

“因为你从来做不了艰难的选择，”Rodolphus呢喃，“因为你有机会的时候没下手杀了我们。”

 

“因为我们决定这样做，而非杀了你们。”Harry柔声告诉他，再次面向Nelson。后者这会儿抬起了头，但双眼仍旧空茫。Harry想更有可能是仪式的魔力在操纵他的四肢。

 

“我们祈愿，”Harry说，感到仪式再一次闭合，在他颈后如同牙齿般合拢，“拥有心灵的自由和平静，不再受这些疯子的记忆所扰。我们的渴望胜过一切。我们祈愿持有这些记忆，但不再怀着复仇的火焰，因为我们寻求的最彻底的复仇已经完成。”

 

他望了一眼Snape。Snape是否有感觉到Harry通过契约递送过去的无声的命令，他不知道。他只知道Snape接受了，将一小撮蟾蜍肺的粉末抛洒到空中。蟾蜍是与毒有关的生物，它们被用来摧毁仍然维系着Lestrange兄弟存在的关系，在契约未完成之前都会发挥效用。

 

粉末在空中腾起、灼烧，在碰到房间的天花板之前燃起一团火焰，随之熄灭。Harry转头，发觉Draco已经抛出了剧毒茄花的花粉。它也自燃起来，是那样精致清亮的黄色，Harry忍不住眨了眨眼。他不知道它们会是这个样子的。从Draco张大了嘴巴的模样看， _他_ 也不知道。

 

“我们祈愿将这个人的魔力作为牺牲。”Snape说，Harry猛然将注意力移回来。Snape脑海中的契约变成尖尖的箭头，直指Nelson。又一次地，Nelson好似对周围的环境有所觉察，但Harry很感怀疑。“它应当足够斩断将Lestrange兄弟与这个世界牵系的魔法或非魔法约束。”

 

漫长的沉默。Harry不认为仪式也有思想，就是说它不能真正思考，哪怕它给人这种感觉，但无论他有多少次努力不去在意，这感觉仍然在他心中踯躅着。或许这感觉更像是天平获得了平衡，像仪式在掂量Nelson的牺牲是否配得上他们索要的复仇。

 

而后仪式魔法动了。倏忽间，Harry看见由纤弱的、近乎白蜡的浅灰色光芒构成的锁链环绕Nelson的脖颈与手腕，又有锁链像地板中央游动，连接到绑缚Lestrange兄弟的有形铁索。Rodolphus又在挣扎了。但在体内安营扎寨的幸福的确信感告诉Harry，这不过是徒劳。

 

锁链跳动着，开始放射光芒，那是一种柔和的光彩，简直无法与它们原本的色彩区分。但Harry知道魔力正从Nelson体内倾泻出来。在被仪式封锁的房间四壁游走，进驻烟雾与盐粒，化成净化的火焰与净化的大地。这便是他们为Nelson计划的复仇，因为他配不上Lestrange兄弟将享有的须得费力准备的放逐咒，他们又不能直接放他走。魔力一点一滴地流淌，如同硕大的水滴般成形、渗溢、闪光。每一滴都是一幅小小的图像，倒映出Lestrange兄弟大难临头的脸庞。

 

“仪式已经接受了我们的愿望与牺牲。”Harry说着垂下头。仪式尾声临近，不过剩下的步骤才是最大的挑战，“让我们答谢它的伟大与善心。”

 

Draco和Snape同时低下头，魔法在他们之间来回嗡鸣。Harry想这与契约的魔法很相似，但里外掉了个儿，因此它所有的獠牙都对准了Lestrange们。

 

Rabastan在说着什么，听上去像是企图交涉。Harry没理他。就算他们想，仪式也太高深了，不会听他的话。

 

“让我们放逐他们的魔法。”Harry说，同时看向他的两名契约伴侣，在脑海中倒数。

 

他们的右手在同一时间举起，所有魔杖整齐划一地行动。Harry稍稍放松下来。没有契约这一部分对他们来说是不可能完成的。倘或有一个人犹豫了、拖了点后腿，他们就都会输。契约不会给他们想要的，甚至会造成反噬。

 

但魔杖这点精微的舞动就足够了。从Nelson身上渗出的魔力升了起来，盐与烟雾构成的旋风被力量渗透。它在整个房间中扫荡，最终落在Lestrange兄弟身上，粘附住他们的皮肤。别管他们怎样扭动扑腾想将它甩开，它只是潜入他们的衣服里，溜进他们腿上的长裤，钻过他们的发丝，直达脚底板与指甲缝。他们这回比Harry开始将他们绑在地上时叫得更大声了。

 

Harry迎上Snape的双眼，笑了笑，在思绪中回应那个成型了一半的问题。 _是的，他们可以感觉到它夺取他们的魔力，将它消耗干净。根据我所读到的对放逐咒的描写，那感觉像是你的一部分变成了汤。_

他注意到Draco显得有点恶心。Harry耸了下肩膀。不重要。他们现在已经进行到仪式的核心部分，只需要再一致做几个动作，就能将Lestrange兄弟的存在全部剥夺。

 

“让我们放逐他们的血脉。”Harry说，再一次，三人同时向前伸出右手，念咒在掌心切开一道伤口，将血液也加入到房间乱七八糟的地板上。

 

仪式自行将血液幻化成了深红色的小刀，从四面八方飞向Lestrange们。它刺入他们的身躯，找出并切断他们与其余纯血家族的联系。Harry注意到Draco倒吸了一口气，腰板挺直了些，Snape也抽动了一下，好像有人在推他。Malfoy和Prince家族一定比Potter家与Lestrange家族的亲缘近得多，Harry想。他 _大概_ 有感觉到谁在他耳朵后吹了口气，但很可能只是想象。

 

“让我们放逐他们的灵魂。”Harry说，这回与他的两名契约伴侣交换了一个微笑。即便Draco也不愿去想Lestrange哥俩会变成幽灵回来骚扰他们，或是设法用什么亡灵法术从坟墓里跑出来，像很罕见的那种鬼故事里说的那样。

 

这回，他们必须不发出声音地假装将兜帽从脸庞前掀开，就像给予受害者亲吻前的摄魂怪一般。他们再次一点问题也没有地统一完成了，面前的空气微微闪烁蠕动，好似一只昆虫从正中央飞了出去。

 

Rabastan发出了Harry曾听过的最悲惨的哀嚎，蜷缩起身体。Rodolphus似乎挣扎得稍稍久一点，他将头转向一边，紧抿住嘴唇，像是要阻止灵魂被吸出去。但他们不再有权选择，他们的身体疲软下来，开始痉挛。

 

Harry感到嘴角翘起，勾勒成一个恶毒的微笑。他很 _高兴_ 看见这一幕，很 _高兴_ 看见他们这样死去。或者说，这样消亡。理论上讲，他们的肉体还活着，与摄魂怪的受害者一般是行尸走肉。

 

但另一方面，他们还得继续。Snape草草一抬下巴，提醒Harry。

 

“让我们放逐他们的肉体。”Harry说，三人犹如一体，俯下身从地毯上掬起想象中的灰烬，从手掌吹向Lestrange兄弟的皮囊。

 

灰烬如同夺取他们魔力的尘埃般落下、附着，几秒之间，两具肉体便也化成了灰，分崩离析，被一道高速旋风吹散扫净。Harry庄重地颔首，表示赞许。那里连一点肉体的痕迹都不剩下，地毯上一丝细小的尘埃也没有，这就意味着他们已经准备好迎接仪式的最后一步。

 

“让我们放逐我们记忆中的冲动。”

 

这一次的动作是将魔杖伸向太阳穴，好像在拔出记忆的丝线放入冥想盆。Harry扭动魔杖，将想象中的记忆银丝缠绕上去，看见Snape也做了同样的事，还有Draco，他的双眼明亮，呼吸急促。他也有被捕的记忆和最初强奸的记忆要对付。

 

然后Harry感觉到了……

 

那是世界上最古怪的感觉。他曾想象他会感到如释重负，或是某种仍驻留在脑后的狂怒消散。但相反，他感到像有什么人张开了巨大的手掌，让他从中间通过，重新回到这个世界。Harry深深吸了一口气，许久以来的第一次，他在收缩肺部时呼吸到了 _洁净_ 的空气。他惊奇地看向四周，发现Draco唇边挂着一般无二的微笑。

 

Snape嘴角没有微笑，但契约从他的方向喁喁送来无言的图像，表明同样的东西。

 

Harry后退一步，向Snape、Nelson和Draco的方向低头致意：“仪式完成了。”

 

束缚他们的魔力猛然绷断，冲击力让Harry踉跄了一下。他在书里查找过类似的描述，主要是为了迁就Snape，因为他自己非常了解放逐咒。但他不知道它会是这样。

 

他也不知道这一切怎么可能是别的样子，Harry思忖。但此刻，他不妨先回想仪式圈，回想那深深伤害了他们精神的铜环。

 

现在，虽然这些记忆还留存着，在契约当中强而有力地留存着，仍如虫牙般时不时在脑子里作痛，它们却再也没有能力去伤害他了。


	32. 濒临崩溃

**_Chapter Thirty-two: Near Collapse_ **

**_第三十二章：濒临崩溃_ **

 

“我觉得我需要上床休息一下。”Draco说，低下头，用胳膊抱住脑袋和后颈，微微颤抖。

 

Harry从悦乐的恍惚中清醒过来，转向Draco 的方向。“当然，”他说。仪式是强度极大的魔法，Draco在那之后需要休息完全合情合理，“过来，靠着我。我护送你上楼。”Draco摇摇晃晃好像要当场倒下，他急忙几步跑上前去。

 

Draco叹了口气，倚靠在他肩头。“我不知道我怎么会这么虚弱，”他说，“你和Severus就没有。”

 

“我们最近也没像你一样被捕被折磨过呀，”Harry喃喃。他可以想象若是说他们 _从来_ 没有被捕被折磨过，Snape会说什么——那碰巧是Harry脑子里首先出现的词。此刻他不想争论谁受的苦最多，看来他至少能从Draco那里得到平静。Draco点点头，脸颊更沉重地耷拉在Harry肩上。

 

_我会清理仪式的痕迹，等会再楼上见。_

Harry猛然扭动了一下，但没有往Snape的方向转头。他专心将Draco安全地扶出起居室，确保两人爬楼梯的速度大致相同。Draco的脑袋一浮一沉，时不时往外吐气。Harry拍拍他的背，尽力安抚他。

 

“我想Severus是觉得我太软弱了。”Draco低声说，这时他俩不得不停顿下来，商量怎么爬上旋转楼梯尤为难搞的转弯。

 

“我不觉得我能武断地说他在想什么，”Harry道。这是他眼下可以作出的最为中立的评论，“来，留心这个拐角，你会绊倒的。”他设法扛着Draco越过台阶边缘地毯的小卷边。

 

Draco向地毯皱起眉头：“真是烦人。我得让家养小精灵马上把这个处理了。”接着他转回头，目光固定在Harry身上。 _别以为我没注意到你是怎么照顾我的。_

_好吧，_ Harry回答，有些恼火，催着他绕过又一个弯。Draco仍能移动他的腿，但若非透过契约意识到那对Draco而言有多么羞耻，他保准已经拔出魔杖将他漂浮到床上去了。 _我不跟你争这个。我只是不明白它有什么要紧。_

Draco叹了口气，在最上面一层台阶上挺直了腰板。 _因为你既可以对我感到同情又能在同一时间尊重我的自尊，也可以既尊重契约在我们之间形成的连接同时还不忘了要摧毁它。我不明白为什么你不能也这样对_ _Severus_ _。_

Harry耸耸肩，同时打了个冷战，他抖得那么剧烈，没让他俩重新摔下楼梯真是奇迹。他晃了晃脑袋，继续将Draco拉扯过走廊，往他的房间进发。 _Snape_ _可不想要我的体贴。_

_我认为这是你的错了。_ Draco说，并在Harry审视他、怀疑他是不是撞伤了后脑勺时摇了摇头。 _不是你给我的同一种体贴。要是你企图这么干他会气炸的。但在那个魔药酿制好我恢复气力好服用它的无论多长时间内，我们仍旧在契约里。至少考虑一下也不那么坏吧，是不是？_

Harry什么也没说。他可以说Snape不像Draco做了那么些配得上他关心的事。他可以说但凡Harry试图以任何方式对Snape表露善意男人仍会气炸。他可以说魔药很快就能好Draco也很快就能复原，所以Harry是这样还是那样根本无关紧要。

 

但最终，他什么也没说。他将Draco送回房间，安置在床上，又在他的脑袋下垫上枕头，好让他呼吸得更轻松。他唤来一名家养小精灵为他送些汤汤水水，又吩咐他们送些带牛血的肉汁，这是他在耗尽魔力的时候Hermione和Weasley夫人通常会准备的菜谱。

 

Draco瞥了他一眼。“谁都会想你曾有多次处于和我一样的状况中。”他说出了声。

 

然而，Harry又一次什么也没说。他只是施了个让毛毯更柔软也更暖和的咒语，说， _试着好好休息_ ，就离开了房间。他在门外停顿了片刻，但Draco已经打起了鼾。

 

Harry微笑着转过身。他想自己休息一下倒也不坏。他可以利用这个时间从仪式带来的情绪冲击中恢复一下，尽管他自觉魔力和体力上的投入都不如Draco那么大。

 

但这个世界可听不见——也可能听见了但没理会他的祈祷，因为他身后正站着Snape。Harry绷紧了肩膀，等待着。他不会主动攻击，在自卫上却绝不会犹豫。

 

_即便在我们共同经历了这一切过后，你还是觉得我会攻击你。_

这不是个问题，但Harry知道这一点只是因为契约而已。且沿着Snape那条线上下竞逐的情感——怀疑的亮色和愤怒浓稠的铁灰——并不特别乐观。他迎上Snape的双眼，在心里说话，以免惊醒Draco。 _我预备好自卫不完全是觉得你会攻击我。而是若我不那样做，你只会嘲笑我还不够被害妄想，所以我还不如采取能让我输得比较少的行动。_

Snape的下巴收紧了，他那么用力，Harry担心他不小心点的话说不定连牙根都要磨掉了。男人咆哮了一声，生硬地掉头。 _跟我来。我认为我们有必要继续因制服_ _Nelson_ _而推迟的讨论。_

Harry叹了口气，跟上。休息可能是不错，但他别想了。

 

_如果你真的需要，我不会坚持让你等会再歇着。但这是我们必须要做的。_

Harry将想反驳的话咽了回去。它只会让他俩接着为彼此的分歧兜圈子，他可并不比Snape更想走这条回头路。不过，他是想坐下来喝点什么，这就意味着等他们终于到达Snape认为是最佳‘讨论’地点的随便哪个房间，他得立刻叫家养小精灵给他弄点喝的来。

 

因为Harry很怀疑在这个该死的玩意结束之前，他会被容许离开。

 

*

 

一待Potter喝上了一大杯浓浓的、热乎乎的棕色啤酒，Severus便看着家养小精灵的眼睛点头示意它离开。这些生物服从他几乎像对Draco一样习惯，除非他的命令与Malfoy家族成员有冲突，否则都不会反对，这一只也在消失的边缘鞠了个躬，幻影移形走了。

 

“好吧。你觉得我们还需要谈什么，既然都一起成功举行了仪式？”

 

Severus转身端详Potter。他的右手随意地端着马克杯，为在必要时举起魔杖预留了位置。他不像过去Severus试图与他说话时一般压抑着愤怒，但这不能说明什么。他眸中的警惕某种程度上更难以征服。

 

_说话啊，Snape_ _。想谈的人是你。_

Severus点点头，但在回答之前先啜饮了一口他那杯加味水。他们要平等地对话，也就是说谁也不能对谁发号施令。“非常好。我想知道你是否考虑过我们何时结束契约。”

 

他费了那么大劲，也就得到了一个尖刻的眼神。Potter说：“要看魔药什么时候熬好，我这么想。”

 

Severus叹气：“是，但魔药必须在平和的条件下摄入，任何一名参与者不能受伤，且所有参与者必须与其余人保持一致。我们无论如何都要等，等Draco从他的折磨留下的后遗症里康复，也等我们三个都从仪式带来的疲劳中复原。然而，你我之间仍有潜在的分歧亟待解决。”

 

Potter眨巴了一下眼睛，点点头，说：“没问题。我会私下考虑我们的事，但你要教我你用来折断Nelson魔杖的咒语。”

 

Severus打量着他。Potter看上去很严肃，且没看出他的提议有哪里出了错。

 

_所以是哪里出了错？_

“这不是债务问题，甚至不是生命之债的问题，”Severus说出声音，将玻璃杯平放在膝盖上，“现在的问题是情绪是需要通过谈话来纾解的。我们不能说一句债务清偿就指望达成共识。”

 

Potter的眼睛、鼻翼和契约齐齐翕张，但他还能冷静地回答。“好吧。你提议我们先谈什么？”

 

 _你让我起头？_ Severus可以有效阻止无声的惊叹号或是诧异从他们之间的契约漏过去。

 

_别再顾左右而言他了，告诉我你他妈到底想谈什么，Snape_ _。_

Severus压制住用侮辱之词回应的冲动，毕竟这只会对他刚告诉Potter说需要达成的目的造成负面影响，全然无济于事，他颔首：“非常好。我认为我们需要谈论Lestrange兄弟强加在我们身上的强奸和仪式。”

 

“我认为过去两个星期里我们除了谈论它和它的后续影响什么也没干。”Potter的呼吸声又一次放缓，他从马克杯底部偷眼瞄Severus，好像以为他下一秒就要爆炸了。

 

 _对我以前会在你在场的情况下如何反应是相当公正的估计，_ Severus对他说。 _但也只能估计到我_ 以前 _会如何反应而已。我请求你现在给我一次更加公平的听证。_

Potter分开双唇，看上去像要说些很不幸的话了，但一秒之后，他偏了偏头，下巴都快碰到锁骨了。“行吧。”他说，“告诉我你认为我们需要谈论什么。”

 

“你现在明白Draco和我也一样从强奸中受苦了？”

 

Potter的脑袋在脖子上后仰；从契约微弱的闪光来看，他没料到第一个问题就这么直接。但他点头：“是，我懂了。不过，还是强过我不去管它的话契约会不可避免带来的死亡。”

 

Severus怔住了。这他倒是没有预想到：“所以你是觉得我们可能会为强奸责备你？”

 

“ _可能？_ 我知道你就是。”Potter说，嘴唇怪异地扭曲，“因为是我和契约交涉把我屁股的初夜当成条件，因此也是我把你们逼到这个不得不强奸我的境地。”

 

Severus一只手按住脑袋一侧，但又放下来，没用它梳理头发。这个手势在眼下未免太像Potter。“是Lestrange兄弟把我们逼到这个境地的。”

 

Potter瞳孔中闪烁着一星近乎野蛮的光芒：“但是我让你们必须强奸我，而非做别的事情。”

 

“我责备你不是在你以为的这个方面。”Severus说。他不知道Potter是否一开始就有这么清晰的思路，但如果他以为Draco和Severus把一切事情都归罪于他，那就解释了他的某些反应。

 

_我的思路最开始没那么清楚，没有。但我知道你们怪我。_

Severus皱了皱眉。Potter不是唯一一个面对这种情况感到不舒服的人。“我责备你是因为我又以另一种让我不快的方式和你纠缠在一起了，因为我怀有负罪感而你不停用它打我的脸。我做什么都不能够弥补，所以我为什么要尝试？而且还有这么个契约想杀了你，可能也会杀了我们。”

 

“行吧，”Potter说，“还是责备。”

 

“但我现在想通了，”Severus说，当男孩嗤之以鼻时采用了Potter自己的策略对付他，他最大限度和深度地敞开契约，“你现在还能从我这里感觉到类似责备的东西吗？”

 

Potter犹豫了，而后探出手，用指尖缓慢透过契约翻搅。至少是精神的手指。Severus忍受着，随后Potter重新坐直，惊奇地摇了摇头， _不了，不能。我没意识到你想通了。_

 

“也许一直到我们举行了最近的仪式，放逐了Lestrange兄弟俩的小命，我才想开吧，”Severus说，“但是现在都过去了，也就意味着我们可以——也 _应该_ ——不受它们的影响来讨论这件事了。”

 

“行吧，”Potter说，胡乱往两边扫了一眼，但只有一瞬，然后他便开口，“我以为你怪我。我也怪我自己。我觉得我本该做点别的。做些我想成为的那种傲罗会做的事。一个真正出色的傲罗总能找到强奸或是死亡以外的办法逃脱的。”

 

Severus摇了摇头：“大多数傲罗根本不会有足够的理智作出你当时的反应。”

 

“也没有屁股的初夜能献祭。”Potter打量着他。

 

Severus耸肩：“如果你想把它算作条件，那就算吧。不过我还是很好奇它 _怎么_ 会成为条件呢。为什么你一直到Lestrange兄弟把我们丢进仪式圈之前都还是处子？”

 

有那么一会儿Potter很是恼怒，但他看向炉火，慢慢平静下来：“这恐怕会是你问过我的最私密的问题了，在我们经历过这么多以后。”他嘟囔。

 

Severus同意，但保持了沉默。这种事Potter必须自己决定是否作出让步，否则就干脆不要让步。

 

“因为我找不到合适的时机失去它，”Potter终于喃喃，“因为我以为它应该是——喔，所有人都 _告诉_ 我这理应是一个浪漫无比的时刻，时机到来的时候你会知道的，你们俩以前做没做过都不要紧，你总会知道该怎么做。”

 

“我不需要知道说服你相信这一点的任何Granger和Weasley的亲热细节。”Severus突兀地说，这话千真万确。

 

Potter看着他，眼睛里有些意料之外的东西，Severus开始没认出来，直到求助契约才反应过来。真诚的笑意。

 

它闪了闪，消失了，但是存在过。

 

Potter耸了一下肩膀，说：“我从来没体验过那个浪漫无比的时刻。我很想要。但先是战争，然后我又要准备通过我的NEWTs[1]，接着又是傲罗训练。比起失去处子之身，我更关心能否做一名好傲罗，我必须分秒必争地学习，因为在Hogwarts我从来没学会如何学习。”听见Potter承认又一样意料之外的东西，他眨了眨眼睛，但什么也没说，“没有 _时间_ 用在我想做什么之类的事情上。我可以找人随便打一炮，用魅惑咒伪装自己这样就没人知道我是大难不死的男孩也不会想在报纸上大肆鼓吹，但那不是我想要的。而我认为我值得拥有我真正想要的。”

 

“这是我——这次事件从你身上夺走的另一样东西。”Severus说，他不想说是他和Draco夺走了，因为理论上说确非如此。

 

Potter的嘴唇扭曲成一个神情，Severus想这个表情透露出来的复杂情绪恐怕超乎Potter的想象和控制。“发生了就是发生了。”他说，“但等我们完成魔药，结束契约，总还能稍微弥补一点。”

 

“但无法改变。”Severus说。

 

Potter注视着他的啤酒，而后用满是阴霾、但平稳的双眼皱眉望向Severus：“唔，对。可是若改变了，我们也就会死。或者我最后会被强奸然后 _死掉_ 。我知道我更喜欢哪种结果。”

 

“但从你对我们说的某些话来看，你听上去可不像更喜欢这种结果的样子。”Severus感到记忆如雨点和雪片般在他身旁掠过，发现Potter躺在地板上被契约的魔法拉扯肋骨的记忆，Potter在他的大脑里挖掘、蚕食他想看的任何画面的记忆。

 

“我当时不知道我究竟想要什么，”Potter说，嗓音里透出一丝警告的锋芒，“我是一团糟。我希望我现在清醒一点不要自取灭亡了。”

 

Severus咂摸了一下这句话的意味，继续下一个话题：“等契约结束以后你要做什么呢？”

 

Potter低头看着地板，虽然Severus想问的不是这个，他还是说：“庄园地下室里那群该死的傲罗。他们仍是有待解决的问题。”

 

“再然后？”Severus问。

 

“我不能把他们带回魔法部，”Potter说，尽管事实上Severus问的是等Potter研究出来怎么处置那群或死或残或昏迷不醒的傲罗之后要做什么。“有太多人只会把他们放走，我对付他们的真相不可能被记忆咒隐藏住。”他闭上双眼，有那么一刻，任由自己因疲惫瘫软在椅子里。“我也不知道究竟该怎么办。”

 

Severus暂时停下追问，既是为了确定Potter确乎说完了，也是为了（以他独有的方式）感激Potter对他展现的信任——在他看作敌人的人面前表露出这样的疲惫。“如果你主要是害怕被发现，那末我可以酿制一服与记忆咒有同样效力的魔药，但更强力，且不可逆转。这是我自己发明的药水，还没与任何魔药大师分享过配方。而没有确切的配方，他们也不可能发现解药。你可以用那些药水来封锁住你对他们所做的事情的记忆吗？”

 

Potter瞠目结舌地瞪着他。他说：“你要把那样的魔药送给——给我？”

 

_给一个仍然与我缔约的人，一个帮助我得到了我能想象到最完美复仇的人吗？是的，是这样。_

_但等我必须决定要怎么处置那些傲罗的时候我们之间的契约也没有了呀。_ Potter争论。 _而且我也不知道这次我还能为你做什么来偿还债务。_

“也许这话听来奇怪，从我这么个多年执迷于过去的人嘴里说出来，”Severus干巴巴地说，“但生命里还有比还债更重要的事情。或者你可以把它当成复仇的报酬。或者是为了弥补你再也不能像曾经计划的那样拥有一个浪漫至极的时刻。随便怎么都好。得啦，Potter，”他补充，因为惊诧还在从契约那头传过来，就算它已经不在Potter的脸上了，“有那么奇怪吗？你也同意我们的关系发生了变化。”

 

“我知道，”Potter说，一只手挥舞着，“对不起。我只是……我不再习惯这个想法了。”

 

“什么想法？”即便戳弄了一下乱七八糟的契约，Severus也不明白他所指。

 

“想别人送给我的东西不需要代价，”Potter简单地说，“除非他们姓Granger或者Weasley。你说得对，我们共同经历了这么多事，我不该为此惊讶。但同时，你也不能否认它真的非常、特别、尤其 _混乱_ 。”

 

“可能是，”Severus说，“但既然让它这么混乱的某些冲动消失了，Lestrange兄弟也不可能再让我们陷入相似的境地，我想你必须同意我们可以选择如何作出反应。这是我所选择的反应。这是我愿意送给你的魔药。”

 

Potter这样用力地探究着他的脸，Severus能感到他的力量让他俩前额都渗出了汗珠。他静静等待，没有骂人。如果他所说的选择反应的话是事实，那他现在就要这么做。

 

_也许现在比目前为止任何时候都更需要。_

*

 

_他说得对。我不像之前那么愤怒了，这就是说我也不需要再对他那么愤怒了。如果我不想的话。_

说老实话，生Snape的气仍然很有诱惑力，因为他说的话千真万确。Harry的第一次已经没有啦，他再要不回来了，也不可能再拥有他一直计划的浪漫时刻了。

 

但他还有可能失去更多其它的东西，同样再也要不回来。对Lestrange兄弟的复仇。他的生命。从这里继续前行，并且做成……做成什么的机会。不是他一直打算做的优秀傲罗，因为魔法部爬满了一心想拿他的伤疤做文章的人。何况他说不定还得再对付一遍Voldemort，假如Stockwell和她的傲罗同伙们没搞错。

 

他对Snape说活下来有选择和决定的机会好过被强奸然后死掉的时候是真心的。那样的话Lestrange兄弟恐怕还活着，那样的话他们就 _赢了_ 。

 

Harry笑了。与Lestrange兄弟曾在他心里点燃的其余冲动不同，他从放逐咒得到的炽烈的满足感还未消散。

 

“Harry？”

 

Harry吃了一惊，回过头死死盯着Snape的脸。Snape摇了摇头。 _我喊了你的姓，你没有反应。你的思维转得太快了，感觉不到来自契约的接触。_

Harry深深吸了一口气：“那我接受你的魔药，也感谢你。等我使用过它，我会立即着手调查Voldemort回归的迹象。只要那群傲罗对他们身上发生的事没有记忆，他们就可以被丢回魔法部。但在那件事完成后，我真的认为调查将是下一件我要全身心投入的事。”

 

“倘若你愿意，你也可以选择由我陪伴你继续那一旅程。”Snape维持着一张几乎面无表情的脸说，“我有黑魔标记，Draco也是。如果黑魔王复活，我们会失去许多东西。”

 

Harry犹豫了，但只有一瞬。事到如今他不该再惊讶于Snape慷慨伸出的帮助之手，就算落实到每一个举动他仍会感到意外。

 

“那我也会非常感激。谢谢。”

 

看见他加上最后一个词的时候Snape下巴掉下来的样子，他所体会到的犹疑和不确定全都获得了报偿。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]NEWTs：高等巫师等级测验。


	33. 推测

**_Chapter Thirty-three: Reckoning_ **

**_第三十三章：推测_ **

 

“我都要习惯你坐在我床边的景象了。”

 

一如Draco所料，这话只是让Potter翻了个白眼，他凑上前，扶着Draco靠坐在枕头上，好让他能更舒适地够到家养小精灵送来的托盘。实际上Draco已经比Potter送他上楼梯的时候强壮多了，但他不介意一点额外的帮助。知道Potter不会像Severus有时候那样责骂他或是折磨他或是离他而去是很好的。

 

_我听见了。_

Draco稍稍畏缩了一下，看见Severus悄然走进房间。他在他俩之间来回看，鬼知道在看什么，然后他宣布：“那剂魔药还要用文火再煨几个小时，再之后的一个小时我需要有人帮忙在我搅拌的时候将某几种原料按预先定好的时间表扔进去。”

 

Draco感到胃里落下了一团巨大的、期待的寂静，他纳闷了一秒那玩意来自何处，然后才意识到Potter靠得很近，这个时候很难把Potter的情绪与他自己的区分开。“然后呢？”Potter问，声音那么轻柔，Draco更多是感觉到而非听到了这几个字。

 

“然后它还需要几分钟冷却，让其中一些材料发挥作用。”Severus回答，在他们讨论放逐咒时的同一张椅子里坐下。

 

“再然后？”Potter重复，身体绷得过紧，开始颤抖。Draco在他契约伴侣们的两张脸之间来回打量，因契约传达出的东西屏住了呼吸。Severus在 _逗_ Potter，他这么干的时候面无表情，Draco可做不到，但他就是在逗Potter没错。

 

_我睡着的时候发生了什么？_

_等会。_ 答话的人是Potter，双眼还锁定Severus的神情。Severus要么是明白了那些话里的讯号，要么是厌倦了逗弄，他简明地点了点头。

 

“然后我们就可以喝了。”

 

Potter合上双眼，露出一种言语无法描述的极度宽慰的神色，他叹了口气，坐回椅子里。契约在他们之间跳跃、舞动。Draco打了个冷战。他的脑袋是身上唯一一个休息后还在疼的地方，但拨拉契约让他觉得有人在用他的思维弹竖琴。

 

_你能别这么做吗，Potter_ _？_

_抱歉啦，Draco_ _，_ Potter随意地说，停下动作，转向Severus。Draco和他一起转头，但在看见Severus微微眯起的眼睛时闭上了张开的嘴。

 

_你就不用我的名字指代我。_

_他也不叫我的名字啊，_ Potter说着，站起身，像是认为有必要走到Severus和Draco之间。 _不是什么要紧事。_

Severus的眉头蹙了起来，但他点了点头。不过，Draco却坐直了。他从契约开始前就很熟悉那个表情。Severus只会在某件事 _确实_ 要紧的时候摆出那副样子，而他会很努力不表现出来。

 

“为什么你不用名字叫他呢？”他大声问Potter，“我可以理解我们不叫你名字的理由。你可能会不喜欢。但我从没说过你应该叫我的名字，你就这么开始叫了。我不明白你为什么不能也一样对Severus。”

 

Potter用图像而非言语回答，每一幅都如断掉的骨头般锐利。他让Draco看他自己被Lestrange兄弟俘虏后的画面，Potter扶着他站了起来。他给Severus看的则是Potter年少时他沉思的脸，和在Hogwarts的教室之间旋风般游走、还有酿制魔药的样子。所有画面都是闭合的，宁静而冰冷，摸起来像大理石墙壁。

 

“好吧，”Draco说，“但如果只是出于同情，那我宁愿你别叫算了。”

 

Potter耸了一下肩膀，倒像肩关节被固定住并且很疼似的：“如你所愿。”

 

Draco呻吟了一声，对Severus使了个眼色。Severus立即接手，大约要从他的角度谈判，不过他的嘴巴嫌恶地撅着。“让你用名字称呼Draco的不止是同情。我们可以从你展示给我们的画面里知道这一点。因为你反而有些同情我，同情我的少言寡语，也同情我精擅一门你轻视的艺术。”

 

“我不 _轻视_ 它。”Potter说，“我知道魔药有多大威力。”

 

“如果 _只是_ 出于同情，那么我不希望你用名字称呼我，”Draco道，话语完全平静、清楚，“我是这个意思。我确实很喜欢听你叫我Draco。但是Severus和我希望能被公平对待。”

 

Potter扭头看了Severus一眼。“你不会臭骂我一顿？”他终于问，目光如此审慎、警觉，Draco半是好奇他是否还将Severus当作敌人。“或者对我说我是个没礼貌的小崽子竟敢妄自叫你的名字？”

 

“你以为我会说这种话？”Severus差不多和Potter一样小心谨慎。

 

“不，”Potter说，“我以为你会说得更难听。”

 

Severus叹了口气，一只手按住前额，上下揉搓。还不至于头痛，Draco想，不过很接近了。“我不想做你的敌人。我以为我们在这点上达成共识了。”

 

Potter的脸容动了动，他点头。“我只是不知道你会看重这种事，否则我会早点叫你Severus的。”他这么说的时候仍好像Severus是一个突然出现在英语里的外国词儿，但起码听上去不像被迫的了。“我可以的，”他顿了顿，补充，“抱歉。”

 

Severus眼睛里困惑不解的色彩让Draco以为他就要问Potter在抱歉什么了，所幸他克制住了，没有细究。“很好，”Severus说，随即打量Draco，“你恢复好了吗，可以喝魔药吗？”

 

Draco哼了一声。“Harry倒是一直在这儿宠溺我，但我够健康了。”他从Potter那里抓住了听见他转而叫 _他的_ 名字时那一阵一闪即逝的惊讶浪潮，但没在意，“我只需要确保可以承受可能会对身体有害的重金属，对吗？”

 

“能站直了别摇晃以免掉进魔药里或者抓不住药瓶也会比较有用。”Severus嘟囔。

 

Draco转了转眼珠，又吞下几口家养小精灵认为适合他食用的汤水，将托盘放在一旁。“你对我从伤害中复原的能力通常没这么啰嗦，Severus。”他喃喃，从床上站起来，小心地将胳膊举过头顶，然后伸出一只手，作出他经常用来拿去药瓶的姿势，“瞧见了？”

 

Severus伸出手，用一根手指稳稳戳了一下他的肩膀。Draco晃了晃，不得不抓住床板。Potter——Harry——站在原地，若有所思地看着。Draco冲他摇了摇头，一秒之后无需帮助便站稳了脚跟。

 

“我怀疑不会有人在喝魔药的时候戳我。”Draco说。

 

Severus仍在端详他，Draco因Harry那边传来的焦虑颤了颤，他在害怕不得不将魔药推迟到下一天。Harry可能是与他们互称名字，也将他们从折磨中救了出来，并欣慰于能和他们一同施行放逐仪式，但他不想与他们缔结契约。

 

 _是啊，我不想，_ Harry非常温柔地说。 _我不再认为我们是敌人，但我们也不是情侣，不是密友，这样程度的亲密对我们而言是不恰当的。_

_你对恰当与否的判断真够奇怪的，_ Draco皱着眉回复。 _这个契约独一无二。我们要怎么知道什么才恰当呢？_

_确实如此，_ 片刻后，Harry说，听上去他在努力不要笑出声来。 _不管怎么说。你是说再等几个小时，对吗，_ _Severus_ _？_

Severus名字前的停顿依然明显，但比他说出口的时候好得多了。Severus似乎很感激，他那边的契约在Draco脑后明亮起来。 _对。但我需要你早点来实验室，好让你知道我希望你放进坩埚的原料在哪，要以怎样的速度放进去。有点像是跳舞。_

“只要舞伴愿意帮忙，那我的舞技还算不赖。”Harry说。

 

Draco没把这话当作挑衅，不过从Severus肩膀收紧的样子来看，他恐怕认真了。Draco转而向Harry点点头。“那好吧。把我当成你的舞伴吧。”

 

Harry向他扬起一条眉毛。Draco立刻也扬了扬眉，伸手去拿汤。

 

*

 

Severus让到一边，让Potter—— _Harry_ 将一根不小的松枝拿过来，这是家养小精灵从庄园的场地上取来的。Harry开始从树枝上剥下松针，让它们落在Severus准备好盛放酿制时间较短成分的辅助坩埚里，动作轻盈而高效。

 

将十九根松针放入坩埚后，他旋身让路，因为Draco从他身后走了过来，拿着几条橙皮和腌制过的柠檬皮。他念了能让它们均匀分布的咒语，Severus全程密切注视，手里拿着要用来搅拌主坩埚的搅拌棒，那里面盛着的魔药大概 _现在_ 就冷却好了。

 

搅拌时，Severus一直在数搅拌棒多少次碰到了坩埚，就像他会本能地在压力过大的时候数心跳。他的目光一刻也没离开Draco，不过Draco没显出一点虚弱的迹象，他的手腕没抖，话语也没黏糊不清。他能够帮忙完成准备工作，Severus这会可以肯定了。

 

比较繁重的工作仍落在Potter身上。

 

 _Harry_ ，也就是Potter，擦过他的肩膀，这会拿着一小捧Severus用各种咒语在储物柜保存了好一段时间的野生鸢尾。Harry开始拔下每一片花瓣，让它飘进坩埚，过程完全遵照Severus的嘱咐。他停顿下来施 _Aguamenti_ [1]咒的时机也刚刚好，正将坩埚中所有的原料浸泡在一泓洁净的水里。

 

 _你的舞技比你说的要强，_ Severus说，结束搅拌，从坩埚里拿起搅拌棒，去数表面沸腾出来的泡泡。有契约在，他可以轻松地留意Harry此刻在做什么，也能追踪到Draco将关着下一样材料的笼子从实验室那头推过来。

 

 _有契约在_ ，Harry重复，Severus片刻后才意识到他并非嘲弄自己的思绪，而是确实在回答。Harry将鸢尾扔在地板上，轻巧地先向后再往右跳了一步，让Draco能弯腰对付笼子里嘶嘶尖叫的猫。他用快如闪电的几个小咒语修建它的爪子，剪下的指甲飞往坩埚，刚好迎上Harry施的旋风咒。

 

当然，Severus要到片刻后才意识到。最一开始他们依赖契约让这一切成为可能，但不知怎么的，一旦到了这里，并开始用整齐的步伐与精确的动作与彼此配合，这便好像不再只是契约的事了。他们的和谐成了自然而然的结果。

 

_这会是最后一次。_

_对，_ 是Harry唯一的回答。Draco什么也没说，只是哼了一声；他太专心从猫的每一只爪子上切下数量刚好的指甲了。

 

Severus挑起一边眉毛，转回到魔药上。第五个特殊大小的泡泡炸了。他从火上端起主坩埚，转向第二只坩埚。Harry在第二只坩埚上空描绘出四分之一个弧形，它用温和的火焰制成，此刻闪耀着火光，他同时还在忙着确认Draco剪下的所有指甲排成一列落进坩埚正确的那四分之一。

 

 _我可以多做点，_ Draco说——想，也许甚至没那么清楚，更像在Severus脑后怏怏不乐地跳动了一下。Draco刚刚走开了，将装猫的笼子推回实验室后边。等魔药完成他们就会放它走。

 

 _我知道你能，_ Severus说，往Draco脑后温柔而安抚地按了一下，并往Harry那里送去一小波赞许。Harry将头往一侧偏，让他们只能看到脖子，魔杖随意一挥让他的四分之一圈火焰消散。 _但我不想在你刚刚康复的时候就取你的血。_

Draco酸溜溜地笑了。 _还是说你想要更强大的魔力源，而你觉得我们能从_ _Harry_ _的血液里得到。_

_两者都是。_

 

Draco大笑。Severus皱眉，担心这声音会吓到Harry，惊扰他平稳的手，但看来他无需忧虑。Harry收回手，用力拧了一下手腕。魔杖从他的左手腕背面带出一条细长的血线，血液流了出来。Harry以指引指甲的同一种方式指引血滴落入坩埚。

 

说不定契约在他的稳定上也帮了忙，Severus思忖，走上去从左边抓住第二只坩埚的锅柄，Harry则从右边抓住。

 

_当然有。你以为没有它指导我会进魔药实验室？_

Severus脑中隐约闪过一个念头，他想不用契约他或许也能指导Harry作出一剂像样的魔药——只要他听话。而后他俩一起将辅助坩埚里的东西倒进第一只，使魔药混合。

 

二者融合瞬间产生的火焰呈现深绿色，可能有剧毒。Severus扬起魔杖施了个泡头咒，发现他的脸已经被魔法包裹。看来Harry同时对他们三个人都施了咒，并且他站在Draco前面，用身体挡住了他，像是认为火苗会飞过来只攻击他一个。

 

 _我不是个小孩了，如果你能别像对小孩一样对我，我会非常感激，_ Draco闷闷不乐地说，推开Harry，好看清混合后的魔药。

 

药水滋滋作响，空气中充斥着一股扑鼻的松脂香气。接下来，气味飞快地变成了盛开的鸢尾，然后依次是浓浓的铜、灰、盐和烤面包味儿。Harry皱了皱鼻子。 _可惜喝的时候就没闻起来那么香了。_

_我们可以用契约来克服口味的问题，_ Draco说。 _就像我们在放逐咒仪式的时候对付魔力枯竭一样。_

Harry赞同地颔首，两人一起继续看了下去，Harry和Draco从Severus那里知道他们应该看什么。一道不断扩大的金环出现在魔药表面，Severus紧张起来。如果金环碰到坩埚侧面，魔药就坏了，他们必须得重头开始。

 

但金环在碰到那里之前退去，化为了一色平滑而璀璨的翠绿。

 

Severus点了两次头，一次对Harry，一次对Draco。然后是第三次，对他自己。魔药与他预想的一模一样，还要等等再喝可就太傻了。

 

 _那我们喝吧，快点结束它，_ Harry沙哑的声音在思维深处响起。

 

Severus设法按捺住翻白眼的冲动，虽然他很想。他往前走了一步，拿起早些时候放在桌上的三枚小药瓶递过去。Harry与Draco的手刚好在合适的地方接住。Draco将他的药瓶变成一只高脚杯，可能只是在炫耀他的魔力已经完全康复。Harry没搭理Draco，像是他刚做了什么一点也不重要似的，相反，他只是凝视着坩埚。

 

 _我相信我们应当同时喝下去，_ Severus说。他想给Harry选择首先从坩埚里舀出魔药，但如果不催他一下，他恐怕Harry永远也不会行动。

 

Harry立刻清醒过来，点点头，伸出手。他不需要Severus试图发出的嘶声警告，没让袖子沾到药水，但Severus还是警告了一下，因为他自己会因此舒服点。Harry将他那一满瓶魔药端到面前，往旁边让开，好让Severus和Draco能灌满他们的药瓶与高脚杯。

 

Harry从桌子对面看着他们。Severus对他眨了眨眼。Harry抓着药瓶的手很用力，在发抖。他张开嘴，好像要说话，然后又晃了晃脑袋，庄严地将药瓶举到唇边。

 

无论如何，他可能要说的重要思绪都能透过契约传达，Severus想，也举起药瓶。

 

 _喝吧_ ，他通过契约宣布，Draco和Harry点点头，同时咽下第一口魔药。

 

*

 

现在Harry知道脑袋着火是什么滋味儿了。

 

火焰穿透他的前额正中，让他傻乎乎地担心了一秒Voldemort卷土重来，然后才记起可能性更大的元凶。他听见药瓶从手中滑落的碎裂声。又是麻木的一秒，他脑中滑过一个愚蠢的念头，Snape会为此不开心的。

 

然后他记起要叫他Severus。

 

再然后他的手指变得冰冷，同时火焰在他的记忆中熊熊燃烧。突然间他看见Lestrange兄弟禁锢他们的铜环，但它燃起了火焰，就像七年级时他和Draco骑在扫帚上飞过的被火光肆虐的有求必应屋。Harry回顾他与Ron和Hermione并肩对抗的巨怪，巨怪也被跳动的金红色火焰包围。他想到他的朋友，他们便化作他壁炉架上向他招手的相片被火焰吞没。

 

他不 _希望_ 所有记忆都被吞噬，但他不知道怎样抵抗，甚至不知道在这个魔药在他血管里自由奔腾的时候还能不能抵抗。他张开嘴喊Snape——

 

_Severus_ _——_

他感到两股巨大的撕裂感贯穿了太阳穴，一左一右，让他跪倒在地。Harry用胳膊抱住脖子，无声地颤抖着。疼痛那么剧烈，窃走了他的声音和平衡。不论如何，等重压退去，发觉可以呼吸以后，他也不知道说什么。

 

他本能地向契约探出触角，感觉Draco和Severus是否一样痛苦，并放下了阻止他们与彼此交流全部思想的障壁。

 

但是他们不在了。Harry摇摇晃晃，最终趴跪在地板上，这让他想起在Snape办公室学大脑封闭术的时候最终每一次都会变成这样的姿势，他情不自禁地笑出了声。

 

“你在笑什么？”面前一个粗哑的声音问，一个他花了整整一分钟辨认的声音，在三分钟前——喝下魔药之前，他根本无需分辨。

 

现在，Harry不得不抬起头，看究竟是Draco还是Severus。或者既然他们不再绑定，他该叫他们的姓了？不，还是不了。他们仍要合作寻找Voldemort，要调查他的伤疤是否隐含着什么情报，他俩大约还是希望得到以名字相称的尊重。

 

是Draco。他跪坐在脚跟上，瞪着Harry，模样古怪而狼狈。这会儿Harry不由纳闷他有多少次是直接从Draco自己的脑子里看他，以致都没有意识到他的外表是什么样子。

 

Harry在精神上探出手，他对自己轻哼了一声，说。“只是回想起之前也总是摔倒在地上。”他扭头瞥了一眼Severus。

 

当然啦，男人成功坐直了，也可能他一开始站不起来的时候就是以坐姿摔倒的。他的脸色苍白，前额渗出汗水，但他向Harry侧过头，仿佛在进行礼貌的讨论。

 

“我相信我有同一段记忆。”他说，看向Harry丢下的碎药瓶。Harry想Draco把他自己的药瓶变成高脚杯可能是正确的决定。Severus拔出了魔杖。

Harry紧张起来，这又是一样怪事。几分钟前，他会毫不怀疑地知道Severus拔出魔杖是为了修复药瓶，就像他现在所做的那样，而不是要威胁他。

 

但他以后必须习惯，习惯自由也习惯失去。他自己也坐起身，对Severus一点头。“我要回家了。我得去见我的朋友，告诉他们发生了什么。” _也享受一下几个星期以来第一次独自待在自己的大脑里。_

这个念头是他一个人的，没有回响。Harry感到双手开始颤抖，他恼怒地攥紧了拳头。

 

“对，”Severus眼也不眨地说，“也许Draco能在三天后招待你回到庄园？我至少需要那么长的时间酿制我跟你说过的魔药，就是能将你抓住的傲罗们的记忆锁在他们大脑深处的那种。”为了让Draco理解，他补充。

 

“三天很好。”Harry说，知道他们都在用怪异的眼神看他，知道他 _听起来_ 恐怕也很怪异。他不在乎。他知道他必须尽快远离他们，于是向两人点头致意，微笑着站起身，抓起魔杖走出房间。

 

他一离开防护咒就幻影移形了，甚至没费心召唤随身带来的几件东西，像是另外几身长袍。等他想要的时候它们会回来的，不然他就把东西留在这里，稍后再取。他又不是没替换的衣服。

 

他幻影移形到Grimmauld广场的台阶前，走进屋，爬上卧室，关好门。

 

然后他靠在墙上大笑，他笑啊，笑啊，笑得胃都开始痛，笑得眩晕的大脑都在疼，笑得脸都要裂开了。他笑是因为喜悦，因为他自由了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]Aguamenti：清水如泉。


	34. 自由

**_Chapter Thirty-four: Freedom_ **

**_第三十四章：自由_ **

 

“我简直不能相信。”

 

不过，Hermione的声音里更多是惊喜而非真正的怀疑，这就是说Harry可以靠在椅子里对她露出笑容。他的马克杯里盛满了火焰威士忌，胃里则被Molly庆祝他的宣言做的一顿美味晚餐撑得满满当当。“我不会说这事儿容易，因为最后来看，不管酿制魔药还是从折磨和绑架里活下来还是我们做的其他事情都 _并不_ 容易。不过最终的结果值得。”

 

Hermione点点头，向他微笑。她坐在厨房的餐桌对面，紧靠着Ron。其他Weasley家人已经到外面去看George的烟火表演了，毕竟那才是今夜的戏肉。只有Molly走之前用一只手按了按Harry的肩膀，喃喃着她有多高兴，保证要为他烤一个配得上这件喜事的特别大蛋糕。Harry有点担心她准备怎么装饰了。

 

“这是不是意味着你再也不用跟他俩打交道了？”Ron听上去满怀希望，从马克杯上方打量Harry，“一对儿混蛋。他们开始就不能自己跟自己待着。”

 

Harry哼了一声，摇摇头。“我很怀疑。我还得跟他们谈另外几件事。还有别叫他们混蛋啦。”他带着些责备之意补充，“他们——他们没那么糟，后来。”

 

Ron瞪着他，张开嘴又闭上，他摇了摇头：“我都没法说，伙计，”他说，用马克杯庄严地向Harry道贺，“你总好过我。如果你真这么觉得那对你也是件好事，但我还记得你说过如果哪天你说了类似的话就叫我们咒你。”

 

Harry没有回答，转向Hermione。他希望若别人都不能懂，至少她还能理解。

 

从她的笑容和对Ron的微微蹙眉中看，她懂。“你们共有一个让你们能够看见彼此思想的契约，”她说，“那一定很难放弃，就算它来自一件恐怖的事。”

 

Harry点点头：“正是如此。我不停地往我的思维里试探，好像他们还在似的，不停试图判断他们离得多远在想些什么。”他感到他的大脑与肩膀一并耸了耸，在颅骨里波动了一下，哼了一声，“这不是又来了。”

 

“你觉得他们也在经历同样的事情吗？”Hermione看上去很感兴趣，学术上的。

 

“我也不知道。”Harry对她说，“现在是 _真的_ 不知道。但如果你好奇，你可以猫头鹰他们问一声。”

 

Hermione的脸变成了淡粉色。“不了，没关系的。”她说着，用胳膊肘捣了一下Ron的肋巴骨阻止他的偷笑。“不知道我也活得下去。不过我觉得一副魔药能分开你们之间的契约真的很不可思议，所有书上都说仪式是必需的。”

 

“这个契约比较特别，”Harry说，再次想到Draco和Severus，想到他有多恨他们，想到是什么构建了契约。他并不 _乐于_ 去想，但他能看出交涉的必要性，现如今也愿意去思考了。“或许那就意味着我们打破它的方式也得特别点。”

 

“我还是想深入了解一下酿制过程看看我能否用类似的手段打破禁锢家养小精灵的契约。”

 

Hermione的尾音弱了下去，Ron抓住她的手。“为什么你不猫头鹰Snape问一下呢？”Ron提议，“他说不定愿意分享配方呢，我不觉得Harry在制作它的时候有领会全部。”

 

Hermione开始解释为什么每个人都该一直对任何可能有用的——也就是所有知识保持关注，但Harry看见Ron对他眨了眨眼，知道他最好的朋友这么做是为了让他逃脱Hermione

尴尬的质询。Harry向他报以微笑，趁Hermione还在试图说服Ron接受她从未赢过的争论时离开了房间。

 

或许她会猫头鹰Severus，或许不会。或许Severus会愿意与她分享魔药的某些秘密，也或许不会。此时此刻，这些对Harry来说都不重要。

 

他走到门外，观赏星雨般落下的烟火，红色、绿色与蓝色的火星闪耀着四下飞散。他的胸膛随着轻松的呼吸起伏，他可以靠在陋居的墙边享受这场表演，他的一举一动可以只同自己有关了。他可以将所有思绪保留在自己的大脑里，只要他想。

 

夜晚的空气从未如此甜蜜。

 

*

 

“你起得未免晚过头了。”

 

Draco对Severus耸了耸肩，在桌子另一边落座。他没多嘴提起若他起得过晚，Severus坐下来吃早饭的时间也是同样晚。“吐司，”他对显形服侍他的家养小精灵Mizzy说。后者皱起眉头，大概是因为听上去就早餐而言少得可怜，Draco补充，“要堆得像我的脑袋一样高，还要多到溢出来的黄油和橘子酱。”

 

Mizzy赞许地点点头，消失了。当Draco从餐桌那头看过来时，Severus又做了个扭曲的鬼脸。“黄油和橘子酱 _一起_ 来？”Severus问，端着他那杯茶坐回去。Draco注意到在他的盘子上，不同类型的面包屑彼此分开，好像Severus施咒在它们中间设下了无形的屏障。

 

“对啊，”Draco回答，“我恐怕还打算砸吧砸吧吃掉大部分，然后让剩下那一小点飞来飞去。我甚至还想张着嘴嚼呢。好叫你知道。”

 

Severus把头埋在一本看上去来自庄园藏书室的黑色厚书里。Draco等食物上来后便凑过去看标题。剥落的紫色浮雕字母很难辨认，既是因为颜色也是因为太古老。

 

“ _契约的艺术？_ ”Draco摇摇头，坐了回去，又吞下满满一口美味的黄油和橘子酱。“你要这玩意干嘛？还是说你想研究为什么魔药会起作用？”Severus制作实验性魔药的时候常常知道各种成分在一起 _会产生什么效果_ ，但他得在之后掉回头推断他的改良为何会产生相应的作用。

 

“一部分吧，”Severus说，“另一部分，我想研究一下现在契约消失后还会不会给我们找什么麻烦。”

 

“ _消失_ 和 _麻烦_ 通常不能并存。”Draco指出，在Severus放下书怒视他的时候将一片吐司浸没在黄色和橙色的汪洋里。后者打了个激灵，不去看那幅景象了。

 

“这对Potter可不适用，”Severus说，翻过一页，“他可以从庄园消失同时给我们带来各种各样的麻烦，这点他在契约期间非常随意地证实了。”

 

“可他现在不是麻烦了。”Draco自动回复，然后才注意到Severus的回应中哪里不对劲——哪里更不对劲。他对Severus皱起眉头。“你承诺过会叫他Harry的。”

 

没那么熟悉Severus的人是看不出他翻页的时候手指轻微的停顿的。“有吗？是了，我可能是说过。”Severus道，重新凝视他的书。但从他眼球的动作，Draco知道他没在读。

 

“等他三天后回来发现你改口叫他Potter了，他不会高兴的。”Draco说道，又吃下了一口吐司。他叹息了一声，热烘烘甜滋滋的美味都足够让他从与Severus的争论上分散心神了，“我只希望他明白我还愿意叫他Harry。”

 

Severus放下书，把注意力全放在Draco身上。尽管嘴里什么也没有，Draco还是干咽了一口。有时候，当他 _真_ 得到了Severus的全部关注，记起他为何想要它反而变得困难。

 

“这些关于叫姓还是名的无聊争论在我们还是契约伴侣并必须合作对抗敌人的时候还是要紧的，”Severus咕哝，“可它现在连小孩的玩具都不如了。只会 _分心_ 而已。你为什么还坚持呢？”

 

Draco非常了解Severus，知道什么样的策略有效。他迫使自己往后依靠，随便地耸耸肩，伸了个懒腰，好像挨着的不是椅子而是床。“行吧。忘了我说过的话。就想想等他回来开始像之前那样叫你Snape的情形好了。”

 

Severus冲着墙壁皱眉头。Draco又开始吃东西，不过同时还忐忑不安地留意着Severus。Severus仍可能将他此刻的坏情绪归罪于错误的人——Draco，而非正确的人——他自己。

 

“那也是分心，”Severus嘟囔，“对，可能我是会不舒服，但它什么也不是，只是分心。”

 

“对，”Draco告诉他的吐司，“像我说的，忘了我说过的话。”

 

然而Severus没有。他坐在那儿，用手指在桌子上打鼓，往Draco的神经里也送去一阵相应的涟漪。Draco的呼吸很浅很快，但他马上反应过来，并强迫自己深呼吸，忽略Severus。这不是战时，不是黑魔王的亲信圈子，一句话说错不会让他们性命堪忧。就算所有表现都指向反面，Severus还是他的朋友。Draco吃完他那盘吐司，叫了一盘腌鱼。

 

家养小精灵刚把腌鱼送来，Severus就突兀地开口询问：“你觉得他会伤心吗？”

 

Draco瞄了一眼Severus。“Harry？”他问，只是为了确认一下他们在谈论他认为他们在谈论的人。当Severus用一只手生硬地往一边划拉了一下。“是啊，他会。或者他也可能直接决定他也应该改口叫我们俩的姓，因为我们没给 _他足够的_ 尊重继续叫他的名字。”

 

“他可能不会对你表现出那样的傲慢。”

 

Draco耸了耸肩。“我会继续叫他名字的。这就让他和我之间的关系平等了。我不知道他还会不会愿意平等跟你谈话，但 _就算_ 他愿意，你若叫他的姓他恐怕也会叫你的姓。”

 

Severus重新陷入沉默，并在早餐的剩余时间里都不发一言。Draco也没说什么。他已经说了能说的话。也许在这件事上并不值当花力气劝Severus。就算Harry真为Severus叫他什么生气或是垂头丧气，Draco现在也感觉不到Harry的生气或是垂头丧气了。他可能会好好把情绪藏起来，Draco会对Harry的感觉一无所知。而Severus绝对会那么干的。

 

倘若这事真的很重要，Draco如今也尽了力。现在都得看Harry和Severus的了。

 

*

 

Severus挑剔地打量坩埚。这是他用来酿制将他们从契约中解放的复杂魔药第一部分的锡镴坩埚。他不知道他是该保存还留在里面的药水呢——这会儿可能也没用了，毕竟高温是让它有效力的因素之一，而它现在凉了——还是直接清空它重新开始呢。当然，对于这样复杂的实验性魔药，他恐怕得用更彻底的清洁咒，而非一个简单的消失咒。

 

此刻他处于一种精细的、水晶般脆弱的专注状态中，也就是说当那只猫头鹰敲窗户的时候，他以一种很不庄重的姿态跳了起来。

 

Severus转过身，走向实验室那头的猫头鹰。他发现自己期盼它来自Harry，或者Potter，或者无论他要叫他的什么名字。那能让Severus把火气发泄在旁人身上，释放些许堵在他胸骨底下并在颅骨里耀武扬威的古怪感觉。

 

但等他设法让猫头鹰落在他放在实验室拐角给禽类预留的树枝上，并解下拴在它腿上的信件后，他发现并非如此。这封信来自Granger。

 

他扫过问候语——反正在任何情况下都没有意义——直接看信的正文。

 

> _Harry_ _告诉我您在一种实验性魔药的帮助下将他、您和Malfoy_ _从契约中解放了出来。我真的很想深入了解这副魔药与其成分。您愿意把配方寄给我吗？如果您不愿分享全部的配方，能否描述一下效果呢？Harry_ _没告诉我多少它的作用和外观，他给的信息足够我确定某些成分，但不是全部。_

然后是她的签名，再然后就没有了。Severus让目光一遍又一遍地扫过信件，寻找迹象证明她没那么厚颜无耻，可是没有。她就是。她如此直白地朝他索要一份精密魔药的配方，然后就坐在那儿等着他给。

 

Severus知道放下信的时候他的微笑几乎邪恶。他考虑了一秒钟Harry是否撺掇Granger送来了这封信。

 

可是不，他应该不会。他可能会建议Granger问Severus，但他不会指望Severus分享配方，就因为Harry是Granger的朋友。他理应更了解Severus。

 

这是Granger好奇心的产物，Severus从来不愿鼓励的好奇心，因为他觉得它太多事，且不仅限于魔药。Granger会把相同的好奇心用在任何科目上，事实上她就是这么干的，就是这么解决了Hogwarts丢给她和她朋友们的小“谜语”。她对魔药并无特别的兴趣。这不过是另一种她能往脑子里塞的知识罢了。

 

Severus坐下来写一封能切实抒发他情感的信——在不伤害Harry或是Draco的情况下。

 

*

 

“Hermione，你还好吧？”

 

Harry从浴室探出脑袋。过去几天他都在陋居度过，重新享受亲情与友情的快乐，也享受他朋友不刺探的温柔。他知道Ron好奇他为什么没回傲罗部门也没去复职，但他好心地没有问。Harry越是与朋友们聊天打趣喝酒怀旧，就越是纳闷他怎么能怀念契约。

 

“我没事。我 _会_ 没事的。”Hermione大概意识到Ron显然在为她担心，第一个谎言是混不过去了。“我只是……我本该想到他会做这种事，但我没想……”Harry听见她吸鼻子，“我以为那只是个无伤大雅的小请求。”

 

 _发生什么了？_ Harry往楼下走去，心脏隆隆作响，什么也听不见，直到他走下一楼看见Ron和Hermione。

 

他俩在最后一节楼梯旁边，Ron站着，一只胳膊搂着Hermione的肩。Harry迎上他的目光，Ron点点头。这件事很严肃，严肃到他们需要花时间单独讨论。Harry从厨房召来食物，主要是Molly今早刚烤出炉的新鲜面包，他们走到后花园。没有别人在。

 

Hermione在Harry对面的一把椅子里坐下，花了点时间擦脸，像要把泪痕抹干净。这样想着，Harry发现自己僵住了。他不希望他的朋友哭泣，永远不要。尤其是Hermione，她通常只在压力非常大的时候才哭。

 

“发生什么了？”他问。Ron拿着一小片羊皮纸，但它已经被撕成了两半，而他也不像要放手。

 

“我写信给Snape教授想问他要他让你们服用来打破契约的魔药配方。”Hermione双手捂着眼睛，“我想以后我们说不定能用它来帮助被你和Snape还有Malfoy共有的同一种契约束缚的人。”

 

Harry压下一声尖锐的怒哼。Hermione会想到这种事是很自然，她想去帮别人也很合理。如果他自己不是满心庆祝自由他搞不好也会想到。“Snape不想给你？”

 

“这是他的回信。”Ron说，到底还是把撕裂的信纸递回来，他倾身过去亲吻Hermione的脸颊，低声说了句什么。Hermione摇摇头，将脑袋埋在Ron肩膀上。

 

Harry展开信纸。正中央的裂痕可以轻松用 _Reparo_ 修好，而后Severus熟悉的字迹几乎从纸面上喷薄了出来。

 

> _Granger-Weasley_ _，_
> 
> _我发明的魔药仅能特用于我们的契约。它极难制造，我也不会与了解我们受过怎样的苦楚并帮助我酿制它的人以外的任何人分享它的秘密。它不能被轻率地用于你徒劳的小事业，倘若你在帮助家养小精灵和狼人上的企图可以作为对照，你的所谓追求将永远都不过是小女生荒谬的梦想。倘若你是一名真正的魔药大师，又或者你对我的专业尚有一点尊重，你就会知道一名魔药制作者不会直接要求另一名魔药大师分享他的秘密。此类提议通常伴随合理的价格，以魔法或金币为单位。在你试图定价之前，让我向你保证，你提供的任何东西都无法诱惑到我。不管是你微薄的存款——用Gryffindor_ _的胡搞挣到的那些——还是你发明的魔法，鉴于我本人也是经验丰富的咒语发明家；且绝对不是你的身体。我很惊讶你的大门牙并不常能配得上Weasley_ _的红毛，也惊讶你还能劝服他对你感兴趣。也许是他不幸的雀斑让他愿意接受一个永远不能与美丽放在同一个句子里的女孩吧。_

他没费心签名。唔，他也用不着不是吗，Harry思忖，被信末的恶毒激得有点头晕。它开头几乎还挺通情达理的呢。

 

_通情达理？我把Snape_ _和通情达理放在一个句子里？_

可他用了，当他试图把Severus想成Snape的时候他的脑后甚至不舒服地抽搐了一下。再加上，虽然他很为Severus寄出这封信愤怒，他并没有愤怒到应有的程度——到他会对任何嘲笑他最好朋友的人恼火的那个程度。

 

这让他担忧。

 

他从信里抬起头，发现Ron用冒着火光的眼睛看着他。“ _想都别想_ 为他辩护，”Ron咆哮，“他应该知道无论如何都别给Hermione写这种东西，”他抓着Hermione肩膀的手收紧了，“等我发现他躲在哪里……”

 

“你知道他在Malfoy庄园，”Harry厉声说，“看在他妈的份上。”

 

Ron用一种莫名让Harry想起Nagini的方式昂起头。“我说了，”他喷着气，“你想都别想为他辩护。”

 

“我没那个意思，”Harry说，垂下头，用手揉了揉耳朵。他几乎希望能将它们捂得严严实实然后跑掉，把他朋友们和他的——另一个人之间的问题留在脑后。如今他们不再是契约伴侣，他完全不知道该怎么叫Draco和Severus。

 

但这不是最紧迫的问题， _只不过_ 是他愚蠢的大脑在试图用这些有的没的分散他的注意力。Harry用扳手将他的思绪掰回到实际的话题上，吸了一口气坐直身体。“他不应该说那些侮辱Hermione相貌的话。我同意这很不像话。还有你的相貌，”他补充，只盼能安抚Ron眼睛里的火焰，“也很不像话。”

 

“我要揍他一顿。”Ron说。

 

“不，你不能，”Harry道，“因为跑过去给他下恶咒只会导致 _你_ 被下恶咒。前提还是Malfoy庄园的防护咒能放你进去，而我打赌不能。然后我就会被夹在中间，而——而现在，Severus是唯一可能让我夹在中间难做的人，我必须得跟他谈一谈。我希望你别用试图袭击他再给我添乱。”

 

几秒钟里Ron将魔杖握紧，将Hermione抱得更紧。然后他长叹一声，松懈下来，“我假设 _你_ 准备对此做些什么？”

 

Harry颔首：“我当然要的。我要去告诉他别再把我夹在中间了。”

 

“侮辱Hermione呢？”Harry从未见过Ron这么吓人。他想Ron这样子搞不好都能跳进蜘蛛窝里去了。

 

“他不会在意的，”Harry说，切实 _听见_ 他接下来想说的话让他脸颊烧烫。但他有义务说出来——不管怎么说去他妈的Snape就非得让他陷进这种境地，“但他会在意侮辱我。在意给我带来不便。”

 

Ron向他抛去又一个尖锐的眼神，让Harry想在原地扭动。他花了极大的力气才让自己一动没动。他知道不应该如此，但 _已经_ 是如此了。至少他能信任Ron跟Hermione，也知道如果他们留在这里，由他来找Severus，就没人会受伤。

 

 _无论如何，肉体上不会_ ，反正他精神上承受的痛苦也不会再和之前有契约时一样伤害到别人。  


“好吧。”Ron终于咕哝，手紧紧抓住Hermione的肩膀，劲儿大得她往后缩了缩，瞪了他一眼。Ron注意到了，显得有些心虚。“但是记好事后我们必须谈谈，还有确保Snape受到足够的惩罚。”

 

Harry咬住舌头，站起身，对Ron微微一笑。“我想我能带回一个道歉。”他说，走出了花园。

 

要是他不得不补上道歉，或者把给他的道歉改成给Hermione的……

 

那他也只能这么干了。


	35. 不安

**_Chapter Thirty-five: Discomfort_ **

**_第三十五章：不安_ **

 

“你那么说究竟是什么意思？”

 

Severus僵住了脊梁骨。这一次他也在极致的专注中迷失了时间，他把全副注意力放在坩埚里的魔药上，手按着一小堆金红色的秋叶。他得把落叶放进坩埚里，一次一片，让它们在表面漂浮片刻再沉下去。这项工作需要精准的放置点和对手部肌肉的高度控制，Severus花了很长时间才达到。

 

看来 _今天_ 上午，他也别想如愿享受酿造的乐趣了。

 

“你以为我拒绝你朋友讨要我自己发明的魔药配方的无理要求是什么意思？”他喷出一口气，在魔药上施了个暂存咒，没停滞咒那么强力，但包含太多他本人魔力的魔杖魔法可能会对这种魔药造成不良影响，“我以为我说得非常清楚。倘若没有，那看来我还有必要做点别的，好让她知道别再来找我了。”

 

脚步声让身后实验室的地板震动。Severus准备转身，用身体护住坩埚。他可不能让Harry为了报仇弄洒魔药。

 

可相反，Harry冲到他面前，比Severus记忆中铜环那个灾难性的日子以来的任何一次都要近。他企图退后。桌子和坩埚的锅沿抵住了背。他 _必须_ 稳住，否则搞不好会自己把魔药碰洒。那可比Harry能给他的伤口要更深也更毒。

 

“你知道给Hermione写那封信会伤害我，”Harry说，两排牙齿几乎没有分开，话语从牙缝里挤出来，“还有她，可我知道你根本不在乎她。那封信是写给 _我_ 看的。这让一切更残酷了。如果你只是想得到我的关注你可以不那么粗鲁。你是觉得可以在发泄你怨恨的 _同时_ 得到我的关注。”

 

Severus忍不住瞪圆了眼睛，因为他根本没想到Granger会把信给她丈夫以外的人看。“我不想得到你的关注！”

 

Harry扭曲了嘴唇，Severus瞄见一点他的牙齿，打了个哆嗦：“真的吗？那为什么你不惊讶我看了信？”

 

Severus又打了个哆嗦。可是没错，他的话恐怕是触及了一点真相。Granger对他而言什么也不是。她的请求和信件对他一点也不重要。他可以忽略掉，倘若——

 

倘若不是有更深层的原因让他写下了这么一封措辞刻薄的信件，一封 _渴求_ 回复的信件。Weasley或是Granger都不能通过庄园的防护咒来给他施恶咒。Harry却可以随时进入。

 

“信可能是写给你看的。”他让了步，承认了他本来绝不可能承认的东西。

 

“为什么对她说那种话？”即便已经强迫Severus吐露他的软弱，Harry的声音也没有动摇，“为什么那么伤害她？你他妈的想要什么？我以为在什么都乱七八糟的情况下我们已经最大限度——我是说，在允许范围内最大限度分开了。你还提出要酿造遗忘药水，还有帮我调查Voldemort。”他彻底无视了Severus的哆嗦；离得这么近，Severus没法哄自己Harry说这个名字只是享受羞辱他的快意，“为什么你还这么做？你可能危害到我们的事业。我还以为找出他是否真的东山再起对你来说比伤害我更重要。”

 

Severus垂下一只手攥紧了身后的椅子。他不能撤退，何况若是决斗，Harry说不定能胜过他，因为他可以毫不犹豫地使用黑魔法。不过，他倒是有机会把真相当做武器。“因为你对我仍然重要，而你不 _应当_ 如此。”

 

Harry放松了些，往后退了退，扬起眉毛。“你是说你身上还有契约吗？”他摇着头问，“我不明白这怎么可能；对我来说，我们服用的魔药是彻底将它消除了。我知道我已经感觉不到一点你或Draco的痕迹。”

 

“不，”Severus闭上了双眼。他知道承认这些对他而言很羞耻，他愿意付出巨大的代价只要能在别的地方。但他活该，他自找的，起码这么说不算太离谱。因此他也得承受后果。“我的意思是我仍然用大把时间想你，想你为什么不在这里，做什么决定前都会先在脑子里掂量你。我不应该这样。”

 

沉默。而后Harry说：“你是说你觉得——觉得这么做能让我回来，觉得这么做能让我像你想着我一样想着你？”

 

Severus叹了口气。明白地说出来甚至比他臆想中还要丢脸。“是的，”他道，“你不用担心我再做这样的事。结果也不是我所希望的。”就让Harry _想象_ 本来的结果该是什么吧，Severus可不愿意描述。

 

沉默，更多的沉默。而后一只手轻触他的肩膀。Severus低吼一声，张开双眼，下定决心就算一只拳头迎面打过来他也不能躲开。

 

迎面而来的只有一个复杂的表情。Severus想，即便契约还在他也读不懂。让他心安的可能性与相反的可能性一并飞走。

 

“我想这件事我们得和Draco商量。”Harry转身，领头走出实验室。

 

他肯定有领头的意思，因为Severus跟了上去。这个举动本身令人不快，但没有Harry站在那里继续对着他的脸说话不快。或许是因为，在由他的决定产生的后果中，这是比较简单的一个。

 

至少有Draco在，他还有第三个人能分享Harry在这里的重担。

 

_这是重担吗？既然你这么想他，都写了封明知除了抓住他的注意力一无是处的信？_

Severus立刻否定了那个念头。Harry和Draco多半会将此举解读为他想念Harry的讯号，他可不需要 _自己_ 也这么干。

 

*

 

“三天真的过得很快。”看见Harry和Severus成列走进藏书室，Draco大声说，将他的书放到一边。比起其它的话，这算不错的招呼，更好过他认为他们俩中任意一位可能给出的开场白。

 

“是这样，”Harry赞同，在离门不远的一列书架旁停住脚步，他没有坐，只是靠在上面。“你用新得的自由做了什么？”

 

“读书，读很多。”Draco说，“思考如今Lestrange兄弟俩都没了我能做什么，也想想外面是否还有别的食死徒想拿我当靶子。我估计把我们处置了Lestrange兄弟的流言散开是不可能的对吧？只传 _一点_ 呢？那样我的敌人再企图抓我就得三思了。”

 

“我猜如果我们能把传言限制在食死徒圈子内，这还是有可能的，”Harry说，“不过我觉得恐怕不行。魔法部的人会听说，我可能因黑魔法被逮捕。”

 

“而我们知道有些食死徒在部里有关系，因为傲罗帮助了Rabastan和Rodolphus。”Draco叹了口气，将书推到一边，“唔，只停留在理论层面的话这也算是个好主意。你们来这里做什么？”

 

“Severus给Hermione写了封信。”Harry偏过头，看向Severus，面容无比沉郁，Draco忍不住好奇他是否因和两个Slytherin打了一段时间交道学会了不少隐藏情绪的小技巧。然后Draco又想哼一声。对。更有可能是Draco太习惯通过契约阅读Harry的情绪，没有它就不知道怎么办了，“一封很伤人的信。给你，读一读。我希望我们三个人能在同一水平线上。”他将一张羊皮纸递给Draco。

 

Severus转头，像要反对，旋即又更沉重地倚回门板上。这本身就够不寻常的，Draco忍不住打开信。他想大摇其头，想对Severus说这种获得Harry注意力让他回到这里的做法很蠢，可惜木已成舟。

 

Draco浏览了一遍信，叹了口气，将它放下。“我完全明白你为什么过来，”他对Harry说，而后面向Severus，“你知道这么做很蠢。”

 

Severus抿紧了嘴，像在许诺Draco敢这么说就没好下场。但他说，“不是——我这么做是因为讨厌Granger。”

 

“对，我知道。”Draco说，迎上Severus的目光，希望Severus能直视他。此前Draco也见过他这样。Severus想在六年级的时候保护Draco，那会儿Draco正在为黑魔王执行最不可能完成的任务，但当时他觉得这么干的最佳方式就是不停烦Draco、跟踪他、留下不详的暗示却不解释真相。 _现在_ ，Draco知道这都是因为牢不可破的誓言和Severus保住他与Draco性命的欲望。但在那个时候，唯一的效果就是Draco更坚决要成功了。要不是Severus激起了他的脾气，他说不定根本不会放食死徒进学校。

 

“这也并不能让这一行为情有可原，你会说。”Severus的嘴唇很僵硬，紧绷的脖子看上去很痛。

 

“对，”Draco说，“不能。”

 

他与Severus对视的时间太久，Draco渐渐想Harry就要出声打断，但他没有。当他看向Harry，他正顺从地站着，面无表情，同时注视他们俩。

 

“你过来是为了让我补偿Granger吗？”Severus问出这个问题的时候嘴巴撇得让Draco翻了个白眼。Harry过来当然是这个原因。光是想想他会为了他们回来都荒唐可笑。

 

“我来这里是为了得到一个道歉，”Harry说，眼下他说话更加有力，虽然他的嗓音仍然轻柔，乃至难以听清，“也为了告诉你们不要再用侮辱我朋友的方式把我夹在中间了。他们若是侮辱你也是一样。我也不会喜欢。”

 

“把你夹在什么的中间？”Draco问。他没想到Weasley和Granger还抱着这么强的古早学院之见，“Gryffindor和Slytherin的战争吗？”

 

“两群对我而言都很重要的人中间。”Harry说。Draco一时分心，欣赏他的措辞是多么圆滑婉转，“我不希望发生这种事。我觉得最好不要。”他看向Severus，“Ron差点就要过来硬闯防护咒了。我说还是我来寻求一个道歉。所以，能请你对我说你很抱歉吗，这样我可以转达给他们，然后就到此为止了？”

 

“我以为我们要一起调查黑魔王的复活，”赶在Severus开口前，Draco说，“不会到此为止的。”

 

Harry冲他眨眨眼：“我的意思是——这个问题到此为止。我没说我就打算走出去永远也不回来了。就算不为别的，我也还需要Severus准备为我酿制的那副用在傲罗身上的魔药呢。我还要把那群傲罗从你的地下室转移出去。”

 

他试图微笑。但笑容显得勉强而虚弱，Draco明白自己要笑的话恐怕也会招致同样的结果。他摇头叹息：“我们确实不再与彼此缔约，但我们并不确切知道现在我们之间有怎样的联系。这很正常。不等于我们心里想要契约回来什么的。”

 

“我知道。”Harry说，看了一眼Severus，“你也可以给我送来一只猫头鹰而不是伤害我的朋友，我会回来的。”

 

Severus脸上的神情可说是极为罕见了，Draco想。也许这对他们所有人都是前所未见的情况，就连Severus也未曾见过。这倒是挺让人安慰的。Draco毕竟不是一个人。

 

“我会——你可以告诉Granger小姐我写那封信的目的不是要伤害她，我也不应该……说某些话。”Severus终于说，“但我不会给她我的魔药配方。”

 

Harry哼了一声：“到这份上，我估计就算你连着发明授权一起给她她也不会要了。”

 

“这我是 _绝对不会_ 给的，”一秒钟后Severus清了清嗓子，“所以这种东西她也不用再要了。”

 

“她不会的，别担心。”Harry说，继续等待。

 

Severus沉下脸。“你还想要什么，要我用特定的话道歉吗？我可不觉得能给你 _那个_ 。你知道我这么做的真正原因。我想Granger小姐不会感激被视为他人的附庸。倘若你告诉她真相，她就会产生那样的感觉。”

 

Harry眨眨眼，面上有些怔忪。而后他说：“你不需要担心我还会告诉别人你的真正原因。我的朋友们必须知道，但这是因为你先写信把他们卷进这件蠢事。因此你也不用担心Hermione的感觉。她会理解真相。对她来说这比在他人眼中有多么独立重要多了。我就告诉她事实了？”

 

他在句尾音调上扬，同时向后退了一步，转了一下身体，好同时看向他们两人。Draco很高兴Harry还记得他在屋里。这件事差点演变成Harry和Severus之间的私人恩怨。他只希望Severus在干这种事之前能 _问过_ 他，因为Draco会想出一个不那么爆炸性的方法邀请Harry回庄园，他也希望Harry不要忘记这件事中还有第三个人，这位第三人可能对Harry的朋友有自己的观点。

 

倒不是说目前Draco有什么能补充的。他认为Granger可能确实需要道歉，但他并不想跟她和Weasley多费口舌。如果Severus向她道歉了，他俩就都不欠Harry的朋友什么了。Draco打定主意从现在起要把他的债务控制在最低水平。

 

只除了无法再避免的那些。那倒会成为愉悦的源头呢。

 

*

 

这一刻僵持过得太久，Harry能感到希望在他心里黯淡下去。如果Severus真的愿意道歉，他早就说点什么了。既然如此Harry只能按他心里早就定好的编一个出来。

 

他不想那么做。可是老天，他真的 _烦透了_ 这一切，Severus的缺乏安全感、被夹在两个版本的自己中间、不停需要跑回来以新的、令人不安的方式探讨他与Severus和Draco新的、令人不安的纽带。如果他能想出什么办法解决面前的问题，由此恢复些许安宁来思考，他接受。

 

Severuus终于移开目光，转而盯着Harry身旁书架上的一点而非直视Harry本人：“你可以告诉Granger小姐我不是真心要侮辱她的容貌。”

 

“她不会相信 _那种话_ 。”Harry指出，脑子里出现了一幅栩栩如生的画面：在Hogwarts的时候Severus用过大的门牙羞辱Hermione。

 

“非常好，”Severus说，声音放得更低了，“你可以告诉她我——为这么做道歉，再也不会了。”

 

Harry犹豫了，掂量Ron会否接受，而后再次耸了耸肩。他猜想这是他能从Severus嘴里抠出的最大限度的道歉，这也合情合理。他已经比预想中往Severus的藩篱里前进得深了。

 

“谢谢，”他说着，对Draco点点头，“让我知道你们什么时候想我回来讨论那些魔药和我们的下一轮复仇。”他往门口走去，想着Ron和Hermione不知道是不是还在陋居的后花园里。如果他们在就方便了，Harry希望能跟他们说说发生的事，最好别被家里其他人不小心听到。

 

“等等。”

 

Harry瞪着面前一条细细的黑线。是Severus的胳膊，伸出来挡住了他的去路。他叹了口气站定，只是掉转头看Severus。“又怎么了？我保证了你们需要我在场的时候我会回来的。”

 

Severus放下手臂，什么也没说。相反，他越过Harry的肩膀看Draco。

 

Draco发出一声轻轻的、可能是被逗乐的小声音。Harry想还有契约的话他会知道。

 

他瞪了自己一眼。 _当然会了。这可不是希望它回来的道理。_

“我想Severus的意思是你 _现在_ 就在这里，”Draco说，“我们的表达方式可能比较特别，但我们想念有你在的日子。”

 

“好吧。”Harry说。如果他说得慢一点，这话听上去可能没那么奇怪，“但我还是不明白这跟我离开回去找我的朋友有什么关系。不管怎么说，我要是留得再久一点他们恐怕会不放心。”Harry知道Ron说过他可以去庄园对付Severus，可是之前他在愤怒或对朋友的担忧中就忘记过承诺，这一次两者兼而有之，“我需要告诉他们发生了什么。”

 

“没问题，”Draco回应，“而倘若你送给他们守护神或是猫头鹰，他们也许会觉得你选择了我们而非他们。”

 

Harry瞪着他。有契约的时候Draco能想到这一点还说得通，可是没有它……

 

最终，他耸了耸肩，顺着Draco给的台阶说了下去。“真要说的话，我估计他们不会 _那样_ 想，但他们可能会过来。我不希望他们来。我想这对任何人而言都不是什么好主意。”

 

“包括你。”Severus说，声音重归平静。

 

“我也是其中之一，是的。”Harry说，忍不住因Severus脸上的表情微笑了。 _什么呀，他是觉得我把自己放到最后考虑了是吗？他真的变了好多，他以前可是一直觉得我自私呢。_

咳，不过他也变了啊，之前那些日子他也只能想得到契约对他的影响。

 

“既然如此我今天就回陋居去，”Harry继续，“我想我应该能说服他俩我没被你们洗脑或者威胁什么的。但我明天会回来，如果你们希望。”Draco点头首肯。Severus一动也没动，只是看着，像是觉得他影响不了结果。

 

“很好。”Harry把这解读为欢迎，既然这间屋子的所有人是Draco，“什么时候？”

 

*

 

“真奇怪啊。”

 

Draco这句评论太过中立，Severus知道得由他自己决定要不要回答。此时此刻，他坐在这里，瞪着交叠在面前书桌上的双手，什么也没说。

 

是 _真的_ 很奇怪。从与Harry在魔药实验室里的对峙，到让Harry得到道歉后他不能让他走出门。Severus理解他自己的行为，也理解Harry的动机，且并不害怕Harry会在Severus背后和他的朋友一起嘲笑或是八卦他。

 

 _理解_ 这一切太奇怪了，尤其是能毫不畏惧地向他人袒露自己脆弱的部分。

 

这就让Severus在他们服下魔药结束契约后自欺欺人的想法变成了笑话：即契约带给他人生的改变不是永久的。如果他可以信任James Potter的儿子到那种程度，甚至能向他一点也不在乎的、被他侮辱过的人道歉，那末他到底是改变了。

 

他小心翼翼地让结论在脑子里转了一轮，用评判实验性魔药第一个灵感的方式审视它，在他投入数日时间打磨理论收集原料开始酿造之前先对自己指出其漏洞。这一变化是负面的吗？它会否影响他出产优质魔药的能力？如今Lestrange兄弟已经消失，它能否让他在这个世界上安全无忧？会否干扰他许诺Draco和—— _Harry_ 他会帮忙参与的调查？

 

不会，最终，他决定。这就意味着变化是存在的，但并非负面。Severus也不能说它有多积极，毕竟它让他不安得犯了头痛病，不过至少它不会拖他的后腿。

 

“现在想通了？”

 

Severus惊讶地抬起头，从Draco专注看他的样子判断，男孩至少明白Severus脑子里大略进行着怎样的演算。Severus点点头，站起身。“我还有些事要思考，但我相信我已经把它们放在了适当的位置，”他说，“就现在，我打算去魔药实验室。”

 

Draco微笑：“当然，Severus， _我_ 倒是想再检查一次地下室的防护咒，确保那些傲罗现在真的安全。”他向Severus点了一下头，离开了藏书室。Severus聆听他的脚步往楼梯的方向远去。

 

Draco可能会在第二次被Lestrange兄弟俘虏的时候死掉。他可能受重伤。要不是Harry是个处子，与契约作了交易，他们三人都可能在第一次被捕时死掉。

 

无论这有多让人不安……

 

_总归好些。_


	36. 遗忘

**_Chapter Thirty-six: Forgetfulness_ **

**_第三十六章：遗忘_ **

 

“Snape真的道歉了？”Ron第五次问。

 

Harry叹了口气，又啜饮了一口他在伦敦顺便买的麻瓜啤酒。为这场对话，他想要点能喝又不用太留意喝了多少的东西。也许他 _应该_ 保持清醒，什么都别喝，可他不愿意。他希望与世界之间有个缓冲，以免对任何人发作——包括他自己。

 

“对，他是。”Harry说，“他不想。他企图用各种方法逃过去。但我威胁要离开再也不搭理他，他只好道歉了。”

 

Ron缓慢地坐直，像有人不小心说漏了能让他们解开谜团的重要线索。Harry冲他眨眨眼，又四下看了看屋子和花园。Hermione在Harry第二次说Severus道歉了过后就进屋了。Harry想她大概是信了，也不想再听，宁愿花点时间独处。他完全能理解。

 

尤其是当Ron以一种暗示 _Harry_ 做了错事的目光盯着他的时候。

 

“他以前绝对不会把你不搭理他当什么威胁的，”Ron嘀咕，“他要真有什么反应也该是高兴吧。”

 

“我知道，”Harry道。“契约改变了很多东西。”它也改变了他对他们的感觉，把Snape和Malfoy变成了Severus和Draco，不过倘若他想跟Ron谈这些事，Ron多半不会喜欢，“但只要能让他注意，别再对Hermione和你说类似的话——或者写类似的话，随便什么——我就很开心了。”

 

“我可不。”

 

这回Harry大声叹了口气，打从对话一开始他就有好多次想这么叹气，往后一瘫倒在椅子里看星星。如今他几乎不记得天文学的内容。对大多数傲罗来说这门课没多大用处。他只知道星星看上去很美，并且此时此刻，它们不像他最好的朋友一样让他生气。“那你要怎么办？”他问，“如果你觉得他应该亲自道歉什么的，想都不要想。”

 

“我只是不相信他对你的迷恋，”Ron用“迷恋”这个词的时候很严肃，即便Harry抛给他一个茫然、意味深长的眼神，他仍端着凝重的表情，“他道歉不是因为你让他脑子清楚点了，也不是因为他伤害了Hermione。”

 

“你什么时候指望过 _Snape_ 会为那种事道歉了？”Harry坐直，质问。

 

“我根本没指望他道歉，”Ron说，“这就更让人担心了，瞧，他道歉只是因为你对他不满。”

 

Harry摇摇头，一挥手：“我想那不是真正的原因。我们有计划要合作。他想跟我炫耀他的魔药技术。他也想知道Voldemort是不是真的可能复活。当然这跟他也有关系，毕竟他胳膊上还有个该死的黑魔标记——”

 

“别再拿废话蒙我了，Harry。”

 

Harry低头看啤酒：“我不知道你想听什么。确实他道歉是因为他不希望我再生他的气。也确实契约之前他不会那么做。但契约的事已经发生过了。我又不可能倒回去让它别发生。”

 

“我没想到会看见你与强奸你的人这么友好。”

 

Harry的手指在酒瓶上收紧，他想把啤酒扔到Ron脸上。Ron还是他最好的朋友呢。但他没有那么做，只是松开了拳头，让嗓音保持平静：“事实要更复杂一些。”

 

“我看不出有什么原因，”Ron将双手按在膝盖上，“或许你如今对他们的感觉有变化是因为他们帮了你，但——”

 

“正是如此，”Harry打断，“正是如此。”他不准备跟Ron罗列契约的各种排列组合和一件接着一件上演的桩桩怪事。他不知道他能不能做到，反正他也不一定全记得，何况说了只会让Severus和他蒙羞。Draco倒会是最体面的一个，而Harry发觉自己不愿将与Draco说过的私话与Ron分享，正如他也不情愿与 _他们_ 分享和Ron、Hermione的私事。

 

 _这未免太奇怪了_ 。但就像他在契约中经历的其它怪象，他只能接受。

 

“我好奇契约对他们的影响是否与对你不同。”最终，Ron说道，重新靠在椅子里，“我是说，他们似乎以这么奇怪的方式思念你，可你好像一点也不想他们。”

 

Harry耸了耸肩。他也不准备深入谈 _这个_ 。多么古怪啊，他的思维时不时猛地抽搐一下，找寻不存在的伙伴，探知他想要察看的责备的分享观点的人。

 

“呃，好吧，”Ron说。他等了好几分钟，终于叹了口气，看来是无奈地接受了Harry不准备回答的事实，“可是如果他们占了你太多时间一定要告诉我们。Hermione和我会来带你走的。”

 

Harry礼貌地点点头。他不打算告诉Ron或是Hermione这种事。他希望Hermione能接受道歉，别再问Severus魔药了。（好吧，至少 _这件事_ 发生的可能性不大。）“谢啦，伙计，”他补充，因为Ron像是还在等什么，他越过餐桌摇了摇Ron的手。

 

Ron微微一笑，又和平时一样了。Harry很高兴起码有一个人恢复了正常。

 

*

 

Draco停住脚步，而后从刚才一直在查看的睡着的傲罗面前后退一步，拔出了魔杖。

 

目前为止，其余人看起来都被Severus的魔药治得服服帖帖，他也没发现防护咒有裂缝或是有携带武装者溜进来帮忙唤醒他们的迹象。然而，在搜身找寻魔杖的过程中，他在一只口袋里碰到一张弯折时发出爆裂声的小纸片。他试图将它从长袍口袋里取出，一个防御咒突然绽开，在口袋上方闪着微光。

 

他小心地检查。把保护咒语附着在衣物上比在石头或木片上困难，因为衣物一直在动，而保护咒语需要稳定。这个咒语是由某个技艺高超的人施展的，它形成一道光弧，犹如白色的彩虹，更炫目的光柱沿着弧线来回滑动。

 

若傲罗只是想防扒手，这未免太费功夫。

 

Draco开始打破保护咒。同样，它需要的时间比应有的长，他试了好几个魔咒、解锁咒和破防咒的不同组合，才看到白色彩虹的轮廓黯淡些许。他将魔杖往前抵住彩虹的一侧，念了个恶咒，他最开始学会这个恶咒是为了对付设置不当导致他无法在庄园不同房间内自由移动的防护咒。

 

终于，随着噼啪一声和一点火星，彩虹消失了。Draco吁出一口气，又停顿了片刻，确保人事不省的傲罗真在昏迷中，不会移动，才又施了一个能警告他有陷阱的咒语。没有动静，他探进去，取出了那片羊皮纸。

 

原来上面是一堆凌乱的字母和数字。唔，可能没看起来那么凌乱，Draco承认，着迷地研究它们的排列。这大概是个密码。

 

不过，他可不知道怎么用几个快速的小咒语破解。最后他决定将它揣进口袋上楼去。虽说主要精力都花在魔药上，但Severus实则擅长各种谜语。他可以帮助Draco。

 

*

 

Severus搅拌了最后一下，放下搅拌棒，晃了晃脑袋。这次酿造用在那些傲罗身上的遗忘魔药比他上次熬制困难。他一定是老了。

 

_也可能脑子里有太多乱七八糟的事分散注意力。_

 

Severus皱了皱眉。他必须承认这才是最有可能的元凶。每次他以为自己压制住了，Harry的面容都会浮现在脑海里，挑高眉毛看着他，有时是Draco被Lestrange兄弟折磨的画面。Severus几乎希望他们俩那次都被抓走。那他还能知道他在解救Draco上出了点力。

 

_他不会在意你的内疚，Harry_ _也不会。_

至少这是真的。Severus手腕一抬，将魔药装瓶，用一个简单的咒语将坩埚里的所有液体移入烧瓶。通常魔药不能在酿制完成后这么短时间内承受如此粗暴的对待，因为其中的成分会因此再度分离，变成杂质漂在靠近表面的位置，但这服魔药比大多药物都粘稠。Severus希望它这次不要黏在服用者的牙齿和舌头上。那种东西会影响它的药效正常发挥。

 

“Severus？”

 

他回头瞥了一眼。Draco站在实验室的门口，显出耐心的神情。当然，这就意味着他在隐藏不耐烦。Severus对这一点心知肚明要感谢多年来教导、责备、纵容Draco、与他为友，可不关契约什么事——这也让这一认知尤为宝贵。

 

“你发现什么了？”他知道Draco今天又下楼检查傲罗了，但没想到Draco会发现什么新东西，毕竟防护咒很结实，昨天才加固过。

 

Draco向他露齿一笑，Severus半是摇了摇头。他忍不住想象同样的微笑在Harry脸上会是怎样，一个荒唐的假定。Harry根本 _不用_ 对他那样笑。

 

“你在忙吗？”

 

这是他与Draco多年合作后的默契，让他们活过了战争，契约也只是短时间摧毁了它。Severus说，“不。我在想别的。你找到了什么？”他伸出手，这是无声的命令，Draco应该明白最好不要反对。

 

Draco回给他的眼神对他的年纪来说明智过了头，不过起码他没大惊小怪，只是取出一张羊皮纸，交给Severus。

 

Severus咽了口唾沫，感觉就像被一阵狂风吹得魂飞魄散，但没表现出来。“这个密码我好多年都没见过了，”他耳语，“我还以为第一次战争里被解码后食死徒就放弃使用它了。”

 

“我也觉得跟食死徒有关系。”Draco带着模糊的满足感说，“可要是它 _早就_ 被解码了，干嘛还要用呢？”

 

“我怀疑参与破解密码的几名傲罗现在都不在魔法部，”Severus漫不经心地说，从头审视羊皮纸寻找密码的起始点。这就是了，除非知道要找什么，否则大写的G底下柔和的弧度乍看只是像下一行的Q写得过大，“也有可能若有人在部里，他们也在抓走Potter的那群人中，密码的巧合对他们来说只是不走运。”

 

“Harry？”

 

Severus猛然抬头，脖子上的肌肉吱嘎作响。Draco死死盯着他的眼睛，即便Severus露出了自认为最吓人的冷笑也拒绝退后。

 

“劳驾您再说一遍？”一直等到没法再闭口不言，Severus才问。他非常清楚Draco想说什么，但他不觉得有为这事浪费更多时间的必要。

 

显而易见，Draco可不同意。他丢给Severus一个没有笑意的微笑：“他的名字是Harry。你同意那么叫他了。上次他过来的时候也叫你Severus。我不想看到你在一个Gryffindor前面食言。”

 

Severus闭上双眼：“我的诺言对我来说没多大意义。我被迫打破过太多所谓神圣不可违背的誓言。”

 

“最重要的誓言——比如你跟我说过你对Harry妈妈发过的那个——你永远也不会违背。”Draco轻声说，“你也恪守了对我母亲的承诺。你践行了对校长的许诺。所以别因为这种理由否认。”他顿了顿，停顿间歇中Severus不觉得有义务睁开双眼，于是Draco继续，“如果我换种说法会有用吗？不是实践你的诺言，而是与你自己保持一致。”

 

Severus审慎地考虑，仍闭着眼。是的，他看得出。最起码他想与Harry平等。他想专注在重要的事情上。微小的旁枝末节和刺激，像是用错误的名字称呼Harry和写信嘲笑Granger，让他从真正重要的事情上转开视线。

 

“好吧，”他说，睁开眼，“ _Harry_ 被与食死徒有联系的傲罗绑架。我们已经知道了。这个密码很可能和我知道的那个一样，我可以解码。”

 

他背转身开始工作，专心看那个有暗示它是信息第一个字母的特殊弧度的G，努力忽略Draco自豪的笑容。

 

*

 

“你确定这服魔药对所有傲罗都管用吗？”Harry来回倾斜Severus刚刚给他的烧瓶。他没有错过这么做时男人的瑟缩，但也没有理会。他才不会错手打碎这玩意呢。不过，他必须承认这剂魔药模样不怎么好看，就像脏兮兮的茶，“就算是那些大脑里可能有抵挡摄神取念或是大脑封闭术护盾的[1]？”

 

“你哪来的想法觉得大脑封闭术或是摄神取念可以帮你抵御能影响思维的魔药？”

 

Harry将烧瓶放回桌上，对Severus耸了耸肩。“我在傲罗训练里听说过。”他赶在Severus张开嘴诅咒今时今日傲罗训练还他妈这么迷信之前改变了话题，“只要你确定它管用，我们现在就用吧。”

 

“稍等片刻。”Severus说着，对Draco点点头，后者走上前，递给Harry一张羊皮纸。“Draco昨天在一名傲罗口袋里发现了这条加密过的信息。底下是我破译出的内容。”

 

“那个傲罗长着红头发，”Draco热心地补充，“说不定私底下是Weasley的表哥什么的呢。”

 

Harry冲他翻了个白眼，接过密码。他所看见的是一堆乱七八糟毫无意义的字母，但紧接着他就看见某些字母下柔和的圆弧，这些字母都被Severus按特定顺序写在了羊皮纸底部，“这些数字是什么意思？”他随意地问，自己研究字母，尝试能否在看翻译前独立解出来。

 

“它们告诉你下一个词有多少个字母。”

 

Harry皱着眉抬起头：“那为什么这条信息不从数字开始，而从字母开始呢？”

 

“因为发明它的人没自己想的那么聪明。”Severus说，是Harry听过最干巴的一次，“他指望我们从字母开始，跟从圆弧的指令跳到下一个，然后直接发现这个词在哪里结尾还有什么时候需要转换到数字。”

 

“噢，”Harry说，“所以是Vol——”

 

“ _对。_ ”

 

Harry举起手摆出防守的姿势。“ _抱歉啦，_ ”他说，但他随即想这无疑很合情理。Voldemort当然不希望他的人用别人创造的密码，这可能会让他们不那么依赖他，他可受不了 _这种事_ 。“好吧。行。”他试着用目光描画弧线，追随它们找到下一个字母，但很困难。大多数看上去只是其它字母的一部分，有时候他觉得看到了一个无意义的词，然后才反应过来它恐怕是另一个单词的起始。

 

“你能直接看翻译吗，Harry？”Draco突然咕哝，“你不用证明你比Severus聪明。”

 

Harry因这句暗讽僵直了脊背，可是Severus什么也没说，倒是让直接看这张破纸底下容易了些。

 

_绝佳时机。可趁Potter_ _头痛晕眩抓住他。思维受影响。已与Snape_ _和Malfoy_ _缔约。带工具来做仪式圈。_

 

Harry攥紧了羊皮纸。“这就大大减少了嫌疑人数目。”他低语。

 

“一点不假。”Draco说。Harry抬起眼，看见他凑上前，手撑着桌子，眸中闪着如狼似虎的光，“多少人知道你在被Lestrange兄弟俘虏后还受到了精神上的折磨，而不仅仅是身体受伤？知道契约是跟我和Severus的又能有多少人？不多。”

 

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，有那么一瞬间因恐惧而反胃。他不会怀疑Ron或Hermione泄露了秘密，绝对不会。他们是他的朋友，他永远信任他们，无论上天堂或是下地狱。

 

可是Kingsley呢？可能。Harry逐渐发觉他认识的许多傲罗——比如Nelson——忠诚另有他属，也并非全心全意把Harry当作傲罗中的一员给予支持。

 

而后他想到了一位可能性更高的候选人，憋着的气从肺里吐了出来。“你得对仪式圈、折磨和契约多有经验才能意识到我 _有可能_ 因这种东西头痛晕眩？或者说，意识到我的精神可能因此易受影响？”

 

Draco看向Severus，男人耸了耸一边肩膀，说：“要很有经验才行？我认为文献辑录中没有一例契约与我们的一样。”Harry注意到就算在这个时候这种情况下，他竟然还能用这么暴躁的语气。至少现在他清楚暴躁的语气不是针对他了，“那一定表示我们的契约很难辨认，也很难预测其效果。”

 

“但并非不可能，只要你知道有契约存在？”Harry再次发问。他的心跳得很快，快得让他脑袋发晕。他不得不靠在桌子上。Draco向他蹙眉。Harry摇了摇头，直起身，“因为如果是这样，那我想我知道是谁背叛了我。我们。倘若傲罗能从食死徒那里学到这种密码，傲罗以外的人也能从他们那学到。”

 

“可是抓住你背叛你的是傲罗，”Draco一针见血地指出，“你心里很明白。”

 

“我们要找的人告诉了他们我的契约，且没有相信我的谎言，猜到我会在魔法部暗中调查。”Harry提醒他们，“有一个人 _可以_ 做到，就是在强奸后为我做检查的治疗师。”他的脸颊烧烫，“她完全了解我经历的私密细节。她也仔细问了我所有关于仪式圈的信息。”

 

“她叫什么名字？”Severus的声音很低沉。他垂着头，手指在药瓶两侧轻弹，像在找寻什么。

 

“不知道。”Harry承认，“我当时没有心力关注那种细节。”

 

“那么我们要查出来。”Severus抬起头，Harry后退了一步。他与Severus在Lestrange兄弟抓走Draco之前争论过，但直到现在他才看见了真正的Snape教授——魔药大师与魔药狂魔——至少是毕业后的第一次，“找出Harry Potter最近一次被食死徒囚禁后照顾他的治疗师的名字不困难。”

 

“那可未必，”Harry说，反驳更多出于习惯，“没多少人知道我这次被抓的细节。我希望继续保持。”

 

Severus的眼睛闪闪发亮：“可是记录会留在St. Mungo’s里。我在那里也是有些熟人的。”

 

“从你手上买魔药的熟人？”Harry猜测，不过Severus显露出一丝得意的面容表明他不准备把那些人的名字透露给Harry。Harry耸了耸肩。没什么好气的，是不是？“好吧。可能我搞错了呢。”  


“我不这么认为，”Draco的目光望着远方，盯着对面的墙壁，“这并未回答那名治疗师 _为何_ 想出卖你，但我们至少有线索了。”

 

“呃，谢谢。”Harry说。Draco的夸奖让他想给手找点事做，因此他重新拿起羊皮纸。Harry要是胆敢碰那堆宝贝药瓶，Severus会杀了他，“魔药也准备好马上喂给那些傲罗了？”

 

“我已经说过了。”Severus道。

 

Harry耸肩：“没问题。那就我去喂那些傲罗魔药，你们联系你在St. Mungo’s认识的人？”

 

一秒之后他才认识到他在等命令，好像Severus是训练营里的指导员或是更高一级的傲罗，他忍住没叹气。对，这让他觉得很蠢，可事情就自然而然到了这一步，最好遵从他的本能别挣扎。

 

“我以为你和 _Draco_ 最好一起去喂傲罗魔药，”Severus说，“我只需要写封信，不会花太多时间，也不会接触危险的人。你们面对敌人的时候不应该单独行动。”

 

“他们这会儿全都没知觉呢。”Harry指出，用一只眼睛的余光瞟Severus，以防他的话能造成什么影响。看来不能。

 

“但都可能在不远的未来苏醒。其中有些恐怕在你往他们喉咙里灌魔药的时候就会醒来。”

 

“这种情况下我还有魔杖可以昏击他们。”

 

“没什么大不了的，是不是？”Draco插嘴，“我又不介意跟你一起去。除非你不想我陪。”

 

Harry怒视他。“别又玩 _那种_ 把戏。我不介意你陪。我也不介意Severus写信给St. Mungo’s。”

 

“那我们干嘛还站在这吵架？”Draco问，往门口走去。

 

Harry跟上，露出微微的怒色。他有感觉Draco和Severus不知怎么的先发制人赢了他一局。

 

_哦，得了吧。我又不是真不高兴让他俩做这些事。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> [1]就算是那些大脑里可能有抵挡摄神取念或是大脑封闭术护盾的：原文是even the ones that might have protections against Occlumency or Legilimency in their minds，我不知道作者是故意写成这样还是疏忽了，但理论上大脑封闭术是用于防御而非攻击的。


	37. 脱离危险

**_Chapter Thirty-seven: Out of Danger_ **

**_第三十七章：脱离危险_ **

 

“你把那个人的头扶起来，好吗？”

 

Harry无声地扶起Draco指的那个囚犯的头，注视着灰扑扑的粘稠药水流进男人嘴里。有那么一瞬间，那人哼了一声，好像要清醒了，但Draco伸出手，粗暴地揉了揉傲罗的喉咙。他咽了下去，呻吟了一声，躺回到地板上。

 

“所以无梦睡眠魔药目前对他们还有效是吗？”Harry不得不承认当他意识到他没问Severus这个问题的时候，他忍不住想诅咒自己。答案会告诉他是否该对影子保持警惕。下来地下室以后他已经两次拔出魔杖，只因为从眼角瞥见了Draco行动时投下的阴影。

 

“是的。”Draco将头发从脸前摇晃开。出乎意料，他的表情明朗而直接，“你带给你朋友Severus的道歉时候他们怎么说？”

 

“你 _真想_ 知道？”Harry僵住了，Draco必须探手过来拍了拍他的手腕，让他放开那个傲罗，转向等着的下一个。

 

“对。我想知道我们要不要准备迎战一个愤怒的Weasley的入侵。我问很奇怪吗？”

 

“我只是觉得你不会感兴趣要问。”Harry说着，晃了晃脑袋，让大脑专注在实际的问题上，“Ron开始不相信那个道歉。我让他相信了。我想Hermione接受得快一些。”

 

“就是说最近不会有入侵了？”Draco把Stockwell丢出列，对她皱了皱眉，向Harry点头示意。“我觉得我们应该给她用双倍分量。不会伤到她的，她了解最多秘密，也是她策划主导了他们打算用在你身上的仪式。”

 

“没问题。”Harry调整姿势，好舒服地托起Stockwell的头，并同时撬开她的下巴，“不，不会有入侵。Hermione想道歉，我想。她希望表示Severus不是个坏人，她能跟他好好相处。”

 

出于某些原因，Draco停住了，像又觉得奇怪，但他在Harry提问之前将魔药灌进Stockwell的喉咙。而后取了第二份，往后退了一步，来回打量这一批。“我看我们在这里已经把能做的都做了。他们应该什么都不会记得，包括那个将你钉在仪式方块里询问黑魔王的原始计划。”

 

Harry哼了一声。“很好。”他短暂地后悔了一下没给更多傲罗用吐真剂，但他认为Stockwell是领头人，他们也对她用过了。如果忘了什么重要的事，他们可以在冥想盆中回看记忆。他转身上楼。

 

Draco紧紧跟在他身后。Harry恼火地回头望了他一眼：“你知道不用一直给我当临时保姆对吧。我明白Severus觉得我老往危险里冲，可他跟你也好不到哪儿去。”

 

Draco什么也没说。Harry转动脖子，舒缓颈椎隐隐的酸痛，补充：“而且你跟我也没有契约关系了，所以我做了什么你也感觉不到。”

 

一个柔和的微笑掠过Draco的脸颊：“你以为我们跟着你就只有这一个原因吗？真有趣。”

 

Harry停在楼梯上，转过身，差点让Draco往后踉跄了好几步。“别再玩该死的Slytherin心理战了！”他厉声说，“别再老盯着我看也别再打哑谜。也许有契约在我还能理解你的意思，可它消失了，所以我不懂。 _说_ 你想说的。”

 

“你就没考虑过可能没那么简单吗？”Draco抱起胳膊，“如果我们要把所有事情都归结到学院属性上，Gryffindor式的直奔主题也并不总是解决方案。”

 

“的确不是，但 _比较快_ 。”

 

这让Draco又露出了笑容：“好吧。既然如此，很明显我们三个人都很难忘掉契约。Severus甚至还没离开过庄园，而他没理由一直陪在我身边。如果你受不了我们，你也不会频繁回来这里。”

 

Harry紧张地耸了下肩膀。尽管发生了这么多事，他仍没料到Draco会说这样的话：“行。可是一旦我们调查完你们的黑魔标记是否会复苏，我们就没有理由再待在一起了。”

 

“契约结束了，没错。然而，你有想过它在情感上的影响不会这么快消散吗？”

 

“呃，对。”Harry说，“当然。否则我们早就想分道扬镳了。”

 

Draco叹了口气，看了会天花板：“可是我们没有，我们依然关心彼此，因为残留的影响，Severus写了一整篇信嘲讽你的朋友，通常情况下他根本不会在这种事上花一秒钟。”他说，“所以担心你会遇到危险也是一样的。”

 

Harry瞪着他。他考虑过，当然考虑过，但他以为对Draco或Severus这样的Slytherin来说，承认未免太过直白。如果有一百万个小时和一万瓶火焰威士忌再加上一间不承认不给出门的上锁密室，他们也许可以承认担心他。然而，他们实际所做的却是写信讽刺Hermione，让Harry强迫他们道歉。

 

但是Draco与Severus不同。他用通常用在Severus身上的同种耐心的凝视看着Harry。Harry不想被归类为愚蠢或是固执。

 

“好吧，”他说，“谢谢你让我知道。这不等于你要在楼梯上跟得我这么紧，你都要绊到我了。”

 

Draco在他身后打了个响鼻，Harry背对他，继续向上爬，聆听着Draco的脚步声。毫无疑问，他落后了一点，让Harry能有一点空间安静爬楼。

 

困惑仍在他脑后回响。他们是以为会有更多傲罗幻影移形进庄园的防护咒抓走他吗？

 

另一方面，没人能预测到Harry的肋骨会因为契约差点从胸膛里扯出来，也没人能想到那些傲罗一开始抓住他是要做认知仪式。

 

_小心无大事，我想。_

*

 

Severus抬起头，看着Harry和Draco走进藏书室。Harry仍在用一种告诉Severus他俩之间刚刚发生了重要对话的眼神瞟Draco。Severus克制住马上询问的冲动。他想先不去管这事儿等Harry准备好谈话再说会比较好。

 

“你们给所有傲罗都喂过药了？”他放下《预言家日报》问。报纸上依然没有Lestrange兄弟的新闻，也没有提到怀疑黑魔王归来或是Harry从傲罗办公室退役，什么都没有。这样最好不过。Severus可不希望传出什么风言风语。他们的敌人知道契约的事情并能用来伤害他们就够糟的了。

 

“没，我们觉得该留几个不服药找找乐子，”Harry厉声说，啪地一声坐在上次三人在藏书室时Draco用的那把椅子里，“当然都喂了。”

 

“当然，你也还没从你在St. Mungo’s的熟人那里收到回信。”Draco探查着Severus的表情，在一张高脚凳上坐下，大多数时候这张凳子被他用来够召唤不了的被链子拴住的书。

 

“还没有。”Severus说，“我想他们不会花太久。比起保护某位治疗师的隐私他们更看重我的魔药。只要我坚持让他们把她交给我们惩罚，他们看不出有什么理由会被卷进来的。”

 

“所以是这个打算了，是吗？”Harry小声自言自语，用魔杖敲了敲膝盖，“为她对我们造成的伤害惩罚她。”

 

“假如查出来确实是她干的话，”Severus说，“她也可能是无辜的，尽管这么想比较困难。”

 

“猜测Kingsley会背叛我更困难。”Harry说。

 

“可是你现在有很多经验去思考困难的选项了，在跟我们一起之后。”Draco说，当Severus试图用一个意味深长的眼神叫他闭嘴时，他没搭理，“如果事实如此，你必须面对这种可能性。”

 

“我从没说过我 _不能_ ，”Harry的怒视像漂白魔药。Draco似乎无动于衷，“只是对我来说想象一个朋友真的会对我不利比较困难。”

 

“对我们不利，”Draco道，“也对公正不利，除非你觉得我们是食死徒就活该被Lestrange兄弟折磨。”

 

“你明知道我他妈从没这么想过，”Harry一跃而起，转身背对他们两个，大步穿过藏书室，“我们要怎样不引起怀疑地将那群傲罗送回魔法部？”

 

Draco张开嘴还想说话，但被Severus紧蹙的眉头制止。Draco有时候会仗着“诚实”的名义做得太过，战争开始后他自己倒也说需要练习，也因此认为周遭的所有人都需要练习。Severus可不同意。此刻，他只是兴致勃勃想挑衅Harry，这是完全没有必要的。

 

Draco靠回椅子里，耸了耸肩。这就把回答的重担压到了Severus身上，不过他有时间思考这个问题和解决方案，因此也不吝提供：“我们得在离庄园很远的地方连魔杖一起放了他们。他们可以幻影移形回魔法部或者回自己家。我以为大多数会选择先回家。这就会让报告散碎且不可信，何况他们记不起多少东西可报告。如此一来，魔法部查清真相的可能性就小了。”

 

Harry停住脚步，无限感激地看了他一眼。Severus选择不理会Draco的轻哼。要不是一门心思要调戏Harry，Draco自己也想得出来；Harry呢，他有太多事情要考虑。

 

“没问题。我们应该把他们分别丢在不同的地点，还是一小群一小群释放？”

 

“分别丢在不同的地点，”Severus说，“遗忘魔药会抵消生死水的效用，让他们缓慢苏醒，但得花上好几天。我们可以把他们丢在废弃且隐蔽的地点，也可以丢在可能被发现的位置，看我们想怎么做。”

 

“废弃的地点，”Harry立刻说，“否则，有人可能会发现他们，以为他们陷入昏迷并把人带去St. Mungo’s。这么做的人越多，他们就越可能注意到某种共性。”

 

“相反，”Draco，“我认为我们应该混着来。这样注意到规律就更难了。”

 

他和Harry气呼呼地瞪着彼此，Severus叹了口气，捏了捏眉心，“你说得对，Draco。丢弃地越分散就越不可能引起调查。说起来，Harry，你对Draco生气到底有原因没有？”

 

“只是因为他不停表现得好像我是个白痴，好像我都没 _考虑过_ Kingley可能背叛我。”Harry又开始绕着藏书室大步流星，“还因为他告诉我你跟我还有其他人都存在契约残留的情感影响。我 _知道_ 。”

 

“可是你没提出计划应对这种可能性。要是到最后真是Shacklebolt出卖了你我们怎么办？或者你还坚决要忽略我们关心你安全的事实？”

 

“等这事儿是真的我再对付！”

 

“小孩子。”Severus说，用那种每次都能成功吸引Draco注意力的温和语调说。也吸引了Harry的注意力，而且让他气炸了毛，不过起码好过顽固地跟Draco继续这场无意义的争论，在Severus看来，他俩甚至没有多大的分歧，“对，只有发现那名治疗师不是叛徒的决定性证据后我们才需要考虑Shacklebolt是叛徒的可能性。”

 

Harry抛给Draco一个胜利的表情，在Severus继续说话后消失了：“契约结束后仍在情感上缠杂不清的问题倘若真的存在，那么迫在眉睫，必须马上解决。”

 

“ _好吧_ 。”Harry又转回身，“瞧，我不在乎你们是不是关心我。我只关心你会不会做写信给Hermione这样的蠢事。但等我离开这里回去做——好吧，我不可能再回去做傲罗，但是去做不管什么可以替代这份工作的事，它总会有点危险。你们不可能从早到晚到哪儿都跟着我阻止我惹麻烦，好吗？我的朋友们都接受了。如果你们想把自己看作我的朋友，你们也要接受。”

 

“我不觉得我们和你的朋友一样。”Draco皱着眉说，Severus知道这意味着他已经深思熟虑过，不管表面上听起来多么嘲讽。

 

“对，不一样。”Harry说，他摆出一副想狠狠打人耳光但在克制自己手的神色。Severus渐渐发现他愈发熟悉那个表情；可是话说回来，也可能他经常看到它还是Harry在学校的时候，“所以你们更有必要意识到你们 _不可能阻止我做事_ 。”

 

 _啊_ 。Severus这会儿明白过来了。他动了动，足够将Harry的注意力吸引到他自己而非Draco的嘴上，很不幸，后者又张开了：“我们没有试图阻止你做事。”

 

“很好，”过了一分钟，Harry说，“那还吵什么？你为什么还关心我有没有下去给那些傲罗灌魔药？”

 

“因为我们关心你，”Draco说，手指沿着扶手椅游弋，摇了摇头，“我已经说了。”

 

“可你说的是跟在我屁股后面不想我遇到危险。那听起来就像试图阻止我做事。”Harry抱着胳膊，看上去在认真考虑背对他俩。他要是这么干，Severus想他俩恐怕没指望再抓住他的注意力了。

 

“我们可能不是你的朋友，”Severus说，“这不等于你往危险里冲我们不会担心。我们可能不再存在契约关系。这也不等于我们会试图束缚你。”

 

“所以你的意思是，介于两者之间，”Harry重新坐下，轮番打量他们俩，Severus觉得是个进步，“也许这东西并不需要名字。”

 

“有名字能帮我们谈论它。”Draco争辩。

 

“但也许会让它更令人难堪。”Severus圆滑地插口，指明Harry的忧虑之一，因为他自己也有同感，“是的，我们不用为它立名目。只要接受我们希望知道你何时赴险。将傲罗送去不同的地点应当不包括、或者说只包含可以接受的风险。否则我是不会提议的。”

 

“只要你们只是想知道，不准备做任何事 _阻止_ 我。”

 

“我还是搞不懂你这种对生命危险的迷恋，”Draco嘟囔，摇了摇头，“你现在自由了。你不用再按你朋友一直的期望回去做傲罗。为什么你就不能放弃它试试别的呢？做点根本不危险的事？”

 

“因为做一名傲罗对我很重要，”Harry眯起眼，“如今没戏了，但不是出于 _我自己_ 的选择。因此我想做尽可能和它相像的工作。”

 

“非常好。”Severus说，阻止另一场他估计主要会是Draco开嘲讽的讨论。Harry已经陈明了他的反对；Draco也明白，因为他不蠢。就Severus看来，他是否能劝Harry放弃并不值得测试。“那我们就再等久一些，看St. Mungo’s的消息何时到，然后就开始将傲罗带到我已经列出的地点。可以接受吗？”

 

他瞪了Draco一眼，后者翻了个白眼，还是点了点头，Harry已经点过头了：“如果我们离开前猫头鹰还没来它不会试图跟着你吗？因为可能会有人留意到一个被猫头鹰追着的人经过麻瓜地区。”

 

“St. Mungo’s的猫头鹰被驯养得很好，飞得很快，但即便是它们也追不上幻影移形的巫师。错过我的猫头鹰更有可能在庄园等我回来。”

 

Harry点头，有那么一小会儿他们沉默地坐着。Draco用一种Severus解读不出来多半也不想解读的复杂眼神看着Harry。他再也不能完全肯定Draco想从Harry那里得到什么，如果还有契约他会理解，但他知道理解的方法风险太大。

 

气氛那么紧张，猫头鹰敲窗的时候Severus一点也不惊讶地看到Draco差点从椅子里跳起来。一秒过后，他晃了晃脑袋，抓住猫头鹰，将它迎进屋从爪子上取下羊皮纸。

 

“让我先看看，”Severus伸出手命令，“我的联系人很害羞，有时候过分拘泥。如果我必须向他们保证我先读信，那我最好实践这一宣言。”

 

Draco无声地叹了口气，把信给了它。同一时间，那只鸟盘旋向下，落在高高的书架边缘，把喙埋在胸羽中，好像几个世纪没休息过。

 

“快打开。”Harry说，凑上前，如同一只蓄势待发的猎犬。

 

Severus轻微耸了耸肩，展开羊皮纸卷，这是他唯一显示出的恼怒迹象、羊皮纸正中只有一个名字，Severus希望这是他要求的名字。他联系人的羞涩在别的事情上尽管很有用，但有时候真让他无力。

 

“Irene Tarriash，”他读道，“我不熟悉这个名字。你对它有印象吗？”

 

他看了一眼Harry和Draco两个人，但是Harry先吸引了他的眼球，那还是在他露出牙齿前。他的脸上泛出一种深沉的光晕，是面部刀刻般的 _线条_ 让他显得更加凶猛。

 

“哦，是的，”Harry轻轻吐气，“ _是的_ ，我想我应该知道这位Tarriash是谁。”

 

*

 

Draco乐得欣赏Harry变幻的表情。Harry一心一意地盯着Severus看他会说什么，但他也在用一只手拍打他的腿。之前他的心思有一半都不在这上面，Draco想，他已经在考虑把昏迷的傲罗送到多个地点会是怎样的苦差事。

 

但现在他专注得就如一头准备跳起来捕捉猎物的雄狮。他几乎是在爱抚羊皮纸，目光深沉而闪亮。Draco想绕到边上看清那神色，但在他这么做之前，Severus问了一个问题，改变了Harry的面容：“你为什么应该知道这位Tarriash？”

 

Harry向他俩露出一个苦涩的笑容，放下羊皮纸。Draco轻轻吁出一口气：“因为我独立逮捕的第一个人是一名叫Herman Tarriash的黑巫师，他被怀疑参与了几项犯罪，但成功让参与调查的傲罗相信他受到了不公的指控。”

 

“既然其他人都失败了，你是怎么抓住他的呢？”Severus听上去有点不满，也可能是不相信。Draco不懂为什么。瞧见Harry在这种情绪里，对 _他_ 来说Harry怎么做到是显而易见的。

 

“因为我有足够的耐心在我们本该放弃不去管他后还一直监视他。”

 

“我确信这是违法的。”比起其它，Severus的嗓音更像被逗乐了，他伸出手，从Harry那里拿过羊皮纸。

 

Harry耸了耸肩，递给他：“监视某人在公开场合做的事、看他们拜访的人和光顾的商店没什么大错。我甚至没跟他进店。光这样就足够把线索联系起来，证明他很熟悉某些他自称一无所知的地方和人。但他的家人就是不愿意闭嘴。我怎么敢逮捕他们家的人啦，诸如此类。”

 

Draco皱起眉。Harry对这个家庭的描述听起来像是有足够力量到处施加影响的纯血家庭，可他从没听说过。“他们是什么人？”

 

“只和其他麻瓜种通婚的麻瓜种，所有人都冠相同的姓，不管谁嫁给谁。”Harry说，“他们说他们有一位杰出的创始人。我是不知道，从没听说过他。要紧的是我们抓住了Herman，也把他跟好几样罪行挂上了钩，如今他得在Azkaban待上很久了。”

 

“如果你知道Tarriash，我不明白你怎么没认出这个治疗师。”Draco说。从Severus向他皱起的眉头他知道他又在挑衅了，不过嘛，他也是故意的。他就是想看Harry的双眼瞪大燃起熊熊火焰的样子。

 

他如愿以偿，但主要是因为Harry在怒视过去，他意识到，而不是他。“我从没见过她。但我听过这个名字。她是他的妹妹。她会责备我非常合理，虽说她真正该怪罪的是她哥哥和所有傲罗。”

 

“如果这个案子基本上由你一手负责，她选择怪你倒是顺理成章，”Severus插嘴，“但是同时，我们需要商量如何追踪她。她要还公然出现我倒会惊讶的。”

 

“真的吗？我可不会，”Harry耸耸肩，“她冒险不用魅惑咒之类的魔法乔装就跑来治疗我，倘若你那位熟人能告诉你她是记录在案的治疗师，她肯定也不曾伪装过踪迹。不，Tarriash家人非常傲慢。她说不定认为我永远也找不出联系。”

 

“那我们就有动机了，”Draco说，“也知道她多半在哪。我们真的还要等一阵再去找她吗？”

 

“没错。”Harry说，对话开始后第一次惊讶地看了他一眼，“我不能再大摇大摆地过去逮捕她了。我必须隐蔽起来观察她，研究她的日常行程，还有——”

 

“我相信这正是我们显出与你朋友不同的时候了，”Severus说。Draco立刻懂得了他的意思，微笑起来，“我们不需要接受你赴险也不用成为傲罗。我们跟你一起去。”

 

Harry犹豫了。

 

“她也出卖了 _我们。_ ”Draco指出，“我不觉得她在乎那些，但事实如此。我们以为我们能安全地待在防护咒后，在安全屋里。我们没有。我们想复仇真有这么奇怪吗？”

 

Harry抬起头：“当然不会。那我们走吧。”

 

“一点点计划仍是必要的。”Severus用一种半是窒息的声音说，站起身，离开了实验室。

 

Harry冲Draco眨眨眼，后者随意地耸了耸肩。他不得不努力忍住笑声，但这是欢欣鼓舞的笑，不是嘲弄。

 

只是对Harry解释清楚会有点困难。


	38. 治疗师Tarriash

**_Chapter Thirty-eight: Healer Tarriash_ **

**_第三十八章：治疗师_ ** **_Tarriash_ **

 

三人往St. Mungo’s的入口走去，Severus抬起一只手，示意他们不要作声。Harry停下脚步，点点头，放低魔杖。他们不能像傲罗一样大摇大摆地走去逮捕Tarriash，但他们也不能破门而入赤手空拳绑架她。他们必须计划。

 

问题在于如果Severus长袍里叮当作响的药瓶数目算得上什么迹象，Severus和Draco好像有了计划，可他们完全没费心向Harry作出一点解释。

 

“你觉得我们应该先去哪里？”Harry低语，小心地放轻声音。他只希望没人要走进医院并因而觉得他们行踪诡秘。“治疗师Tarriash的办公室，还是她现在的所在地？”

 

“你有多了解内部的平面图？”Severus对前门入口扭了一下头，手抓紧了他的魔杖或是魔药瓶。

 

Harry翻了个白眼。只要他们最后告诉他计划，他愿意暂时陪他俩玩秘密小游戏，也确实，他们和他一样想要看见Tarriash受到惩罚。“相当了解。我经常过来，必须讯问证人和护送生病的囚犯时还造访过好些病房。”

 

“非常好。”Severus说，有那么一秒钟Harry不能确定那究竟是对他回答的反应呢，还是在宣称Severus自己也很清楚平面图，“那我们俩去治疗师Tarriash的办公室。”他对Draco和他自己比了个手势，“你去找她。我觉得她会想见你。”

 

“是啊，那倒是真的。”Harry说，声音干巴巴的，从Severus那里赢得了一个笑容，他转身看Draco，“等我和她到办公室以后你准备对她做什么？”

 

“想出计划的是Severus，不是我。”Draco故作谦逊地说，低眉致意。

 

Harry哼了一鼻子，又转回身：“好吧，策划大师。是怎么样呢？”

 

“我想不需要言语你也能想象将会发生什么。”Severus摸了把什么东西，这回绝对是他的魔杖，他看向St. Mungo’s，仿佛在想象里面的治疗师能以多少种方法守卫Tarriash，他又要怎样不容许她被守卫。

 

曾经，Harry会打个冷战，为任何被Severus以那种眼神看待的人感到同情，因为多半是他。这次他却感到异样的安心，像是知道背后有一股寒冷的北风能一口气吹倒敌人。

 

Draco也让他安心，不过既然Severus是本次越轨行为的主导者——可能他必须得是，好弥补他自己眼中与Lestrange兄弟对战那次的失败——Harry就听他的好了。

 

“很好，”Harry说，“如果发生什么事，Tarriash不想跟我走，我会送去守护神。”他大步向医院走去。

 

Draco抓住他的胳膊，凑上前：“你觉得她可能有多危险？”

 

Harry掉转头，将胳膊从Draco手里扯出来，同时迎上他的双眼，微微一笑：“我以为你愿意让我冒险以观后效。我为这点多谢你了。这就意味着你不会老是堵在我前面。”他艺术性地停顿了片刻，“还是说Severus想出了这部分计划，而你刚刚才意识到我可能必须承担风险？快，劝说我别干这事！”

 

Draco瞪他的时间太久，Harry还以为他的策略回火了，但紧接着男人哼了一声，退开了：“滚吧，混蛋。”

 

“谢谢。”Harry说，露出一个确保也对着Severus且尽可能真诚的微笑。因为他是认真的。他俩能让他以身犯险很不容易，至少从他靠近被捕的傲罗时他俩的表现可以看出。

 

 _如果我们要继续做朋友的话，这也是没办法的事，_ 他大步走进医院时想。 _他们必须信任我能承担风险，我也必须信任他们能与我合作并信守诺言。_

这么说的话，他想他可以做到。

 

*

 

Severus环视这间他们找到门路溜进的办公室。里面摆着闪闪发亮的书架、一张办公桌和一把椅子。除了椅子上的软垫和架子上的书，所有东西都用精钢制成。即便躺在办公桌上的文件也被夹在钢制的几只一模一样的文件夹里。

 

“这是为了弥补什么，你觉得呢？”Draco问，施了几批能保证他们不踩进Tarriash陷阱的咒语。

 

Severus无声地摇了摇头，继续在办公室里巡视，什么也没有触碰。无疑，这很不寻常，但他在战争中吸取了教训。你不能总是依赖某人的个人物品去判断他们究竟是怎样的人。在这一点上，你需要他们的表情和肢体语言。

 

当然，Tarriash这次背叛背后原因的书面供词也能有用。但有些东西你可以指望找到，有些最好 _别_ 指望。

 

“Severus。”

 

Draco的声音让他飞快地转过身，魔杖抓在手里。Draco盯着门边书架上的一本书。Severus立马辨认出书旁显示的复杂粉色光晕漩涡。

 

“真有趣。”Severus轻轻地说，“为什么一个 _治疗师_ 会用这种恶咒保护一本书呢，不管它有多么珍贵？”他走到Draco身旁，自己施了几个主要是他自创的秘密咒语，以确定那种光彩切实指明他所想的魔咒。粉色的光晕加深了，这就意味着Draco发现了正确的答案。

 

这一诅咒会让全身的防御系统自体攻击。这个人越健康，被削弱得也就越快；他们的血液会从血管里爆炸，清醒的大脑会往偏执狂奔，如毒蝎般刺痛，他们的免疫系统会把自己撕碎。Severus从未听说哪个治疗师会使用它。

 

他们可能 _知道_ ，因为治疗过或是见过其效果，但使用它完全是两码事。

 

而就为了保护一本书，一本别人进门的时候不小心都会无辜用手擦到的东西？简直疯了。

 

“我们必须打破它。”Draco说，与Severus得出了同样的结论，只是他眸中的闪光让Severus怀疑Draco在破解这个诅咒上比他更积极。

 

“或者我们必须等她过来，抓住她，审讯她书里藏了什么。”Severus说，声音很弱。他在测量他与粉光之间的距离。

 

“你知道书里有什么。”Draco斜着眼睛瞥他，这个眼神表明他知道Severus是在故意找茬。

 

Severus没有说话。是的，他怀疑那本书里可能藏有一个契约，与他们从中幸存的那个类似，也可能有描述能产生这么个契约的被修改过的仪式。但他们不能肯定，少于100%肯定而为此冒险都太过愚蠢。

 

“既然没有先例，她又怎么可能在我们亲身体验之前知道仪式的结果会是这个契约呢？”他再次问，“Lestrange兄弟不知道。他们想弄死我们，不是活下来却带着一个奇怪的契约。”

 

“她可以在事后研究，”Draco绕到一边，好从另一个角度看这本书，透过粉色的光晕而非直视它，“我没见过这本书。Severus……”

 

“契约已经结束了。我们不用再为找到每本和它有关的书劳心劳力。”

 

Draco望了他一眼，Severus脸红了。是的，非常好，他仍然 _想要_ 知道这种契约会否有残留的情感影响，想知道他们感觉到的一切是否自然。如果真的知道了，他也不能肯定他会对此做什么，但他想要有选择。

 

“仍然没有证据表明这本书会含有那些信息。没有证据表明它会含有我们想知道的信息。”

 

“以前是你对我说我想知道的应该多过我想隐藏的。”Draco说，“你觉得我能搞定这个诅咒吗，还是说你来破解？”

 

“我来破解。”Severus立刻说。他不希望Draco因为书上的诅咒受伤，他也不会像Severus这么了解怎么对付它。“退后，倘若出了岔子，保证你能找个东西挡着。”

 

“这话是要安慰我吗？”Draco嘟囔，但他顺从地躲到了办公桌后。

 

Severus移动到一侧，花了片刻检查这本书。是的，诅咒向外扩张，完全包围了它，而不像通常那样仅仅停留在封面。不寻常，但直截了当。Tarriash真的想确保没人能碰这本书，她甘冒误杀无辜者的风险也要万无一失。

 

但也是弱点。这个诅咒是被设计来覆盖一个平面的。扩张成这样包裹住一个三维物品……

 

Severus举起魔杖。他考虑了片刻要不要检查办公室有无探测黑魔法的咒语，但打消了念头。他自创的咒语并不能被归进黑魔法的范畴，除非有不了解的人想瞎贴标签。它们是没有别人知道的咒语。

 

他微微将魔杖放低到一侧，好让杖尖擦碰粉色的光晕。他听见Draco倒吸了一口气，忽略了。他知道他在做什么。

 

当光芒开始往外涌，无视木质的魔杖想与他的血肉相接触，他喃喃道，“ _Rumpere_ [1]。”

 

咒语、诅咒和魔杖上跃动而来的光芒相撞时不同寻常的形式让Severus不得不退后片刻。他还以为这个咒语不足以抵消诅咒。

 

下一个咒语已经涌到嘴边时，Draco发出了一声惊讶的轻呼，说：“我想成功了。”

 

Severus后退一步，度量面前的书。是的，粉色的光芒被抑制了，这本书看起来也确实比之前平静多了。黑魔法徘徊不去的感觉也已消散。

 

“那好吧。”他说，将手放在书封上，在Draco哽住的警告声和踉跄的步伐中有些忘神。

 

可是什么也没有发生。书静静地躺着，没有什么刺穿他的掌心或是扑向他的魔法核心。血液也没从他耳朵眼和鼻孔里流出来，他没有用能折断肋骨的力道咳嗽。

 

Severus满意地点点头，打开书。

 

他扫过目录，发现了契约的编号。这本书总体上关于普通咒语和仪式意料之外的魔法效果，而契约的部分厚得令人放心。

 

他发现了有几页折着角，便从这里开始读。然而紧接着，站在门边的Draco抬起一只手示意，Severus醒过神，关注起面前文字以外的东西。

 

“你愿意在百忙之中抽出时间真是太好了……”

 

Severus没有停下来听回答的话。那是Harry的声音，认出来这么多就足够了。他将书放回架子上，溜到门一侧和Draco一起，手握着魔杖。Draco占据了与他相反的那边，向他微微一笑，自己也举起魔杖。

 

这让Severus回想起他们为消灭Lestrange兄弟共同执行的仪式动作，他不得不眨眨眼，用力晃了晃脑袋，清空记忆的迷雾，专注在当下。他有感觉若不集中精神，Tarriash恐怕不好对付。

 

门开了。

 

*

 

Harry没花太久就找到了治疗师Tarriash。从他询问的几个人眼中浮现出的光彩，大多数治疗师都知道她是谁，提及她的时候也总发着抖，表现出令人惊异的恐惧和敬畏。

 

她在咒语伤害病房工作，正在给一个头发被变成橘黄色小触角的小姑娘做检查。Harry看了一眼头发，好奇是什么诅咒干的。而后他喷了喷鼻息。他想他认出这是由某个喝大了的家伙施的剪发咒的后遗症。

 

Tarriash听到动静，抬起头。她的面具真是完美无缺，Harry思忖。看见他，她没表现出任何情绪，只是抿着嘴唇愉快地笑了笑，点了点头。

 

“你来找我谈话想必有要事，傲罗Potter，”她喃喃，“请稍等我几分钟让我看看这是怎么回事，如何施反咒。”

 

“剪发咒？”Harry提议。他猜想如果他提供帮助，看起来就不会太过可疑。Tarriash很可能认为他来找她是寻求她在查验完他被强奸的伤害时许诺的“帮助”。

 

想想她是怀着怎样的热切听折磨和仪式圈的细节的吧。

 

Harry的胃因厌恶而紧缩，但他保持面无表情，双手放松没有抓握东西。对，是很恶心，但他已经走了这么远，他不会毁掉他、Draco和Severus面临的最好机会。

 

“施咒的人神志不清？”Tarriash后退一步，再次审视那女孩。Harry没错过女孩听到猜测后绷紧的肩膀，Tarriash也没有。“因为想隐瞒名字保持沉默是一码事，”Tarriash对她说，“或者你想隐瞒你外出喝火焰威士忌的事实。但不说出原因只能意味着你要在这里待更长时间。”

 

她真的很擅长，Harry想。擅长做一名治疗师。擅长鼓励人们向她倾吐秘密。

 

这让他茫然，不知道是否找到了正确的叛徒。但Tarriash至少有动机。而如果她很了解契约和仪式圈，即便她没出卖他们，她也能以不同的方式有所帮助。

 

在那以后那姑娘承认了发生的事儿，照Harry估计，她甚至详细描述了真实情况，没有为夸大效果添油加醋。Tarriash点点头，轻笑一声，给了她一服能开始抵消咒语效果的魔药，并将她带去病房睡过魔药导致的眩晕。然后她转回到Harry身边。

 

“你想和我谈谈吗？”她问，自觉放低了音量，“关于我们上次讨论的事？”

 

Harry点头：“不过我们能去你办公室谈吗？我不希望医院里的所有人都能听见。”

 

“当然。”Tarriash说，她的笑容稀薄，隐含胜利的意味，在须臾间打破了面具。她的双眼太热切了。Harry的怀疑随之平息。 _就是她，她想听到我受苦。_

他们一同沿着走廊走向Tarriash的办公室。Harry为打扰了她的工作说了些同情和安抚的客套话，Tarriash则柔声回应能帮到伟大的Harry Potter这根本不算什么。Harry想象他自己的微笑也越来越紧绷，但就算Tarriash有注意到，她也没问问题。

 

他们走进她的办公室，当Severus的声音从门的右侧念出昏迷咒的时候，Harry不由自主地跳了起来。不知怎么的，他还以为Severus和Draco会设下更为精巧的埋伏。

 

Tarriash流畅地面向昏迷咒，竖起铁甲咒抵挡。她试图尖叫。但Draco已经施过防止任何声音从办公室泄露的隐私咒。Harry向他微微一笑，移动到书架旁边，无声度量办公室的陈设。除门以外没有明显的逃脱路径，不过他估计其中一排架子很有可能可以旋转，露出隐藏的暗道。

 

“傲罗Potter！帮我！”Tarriash挡住另一个来自Severus的咒语，转身找Harry，她的眼睛瞪大了。

 

“像你想帮我那样让你跳到陷阱里吗？”

 

Tarriash的目光变得冷硬，她没浪费一点时间假装无辜，只是径直扑向Harry，魔杖挥舞。Harry定住脚步，施了个铁甲咒。

 

她的一个咒语穿过了它，不过只有一个，且Harry向后仰头，因此它只是擦过了他的耳廓，流了一点点血。Draco因此嘶嘶咒骂真是不可理喻，但至少Draco接下来给Tarriash肚子的那拳抓住了她的注意。

 

Severus的昏迷咒终于在Harry缴了Tarriash的械后落在她气喘吁吁的脸上。Draco大步上前，皱着眉查看他的耳廓，Harry翻了个白眼。

 

“不管多小的战斗，你还是有办法让你自己受伤。”Draco举起魔杖，像Harry有要他帮忙似地治愈了伤口。

 

“有办法，好像我是故意的一样。”

 

“说不定就是呢，考虑到你是一名受过训练的 _傲罗_ 且完全能在危险中更好地保护你自己——”

 

“小孩子。”Severus说，和三人在Malfoy庄园里他想打断拌嘴时一个语气。

 

Harry因这三个字抖了抖。他 _讨厌_ 被叫小孩子，或许正因为如此Severus才这么做。至少Draco同时闭上了嘴，Harry也可以摸摸他的耳廓，感觉都修补好了，并向Draco点头表示不需要言语的感谢。

 

“好吧，”他说，“现在她被昏击了，我们要怎么办？在这里审问她，带她去别的地方审问，还是直接复仇？”

 

“她有一本受到严密保护以防入侵的书，上面有个能杀死触碰书的人的诅咒。”Severus拿起一本厚书，扔给Harry，没理会他得挣扎着才能接住，“我看了，里面有关于契约的信息，只是我没有时间仔细阅读。我想，我们有必要问她这么出卖我们的意图——还有她认为背叛的结果会是什么——而不是直接杀了她。”

 

Harry眨眨眼，颔首。他快速翻看书，找到磨损且有折角的几页，开始阅读。

 

_……将额外一人引入心灵感应契约将导致契约以独特的方式受到破坏。很遗憾，此类研究无法在大多数人类身上实验，诸如家养小精灵之类的生物与巫师精神结构差异过大，也非合适的测试对象。少量可用信息表明摧毁仪式可产生如下形式的持久契约。_

Harry浏览接下来的几页，想要呕吐。这本书的作者似乎主要是在平静甚至是兴致勃勃地探讨你可以用多少种方式折磨他人接纳心灵感应契约及它的无数种失败方式而非契约顺利形成的情况。如果那种东西会让你“黑暗”——一个作者提了不止一次的词——那么Harry知道不管他有多喜欢用黑魔法咒语，他都不属于此列。

 

他啪地合上书，Severus点点头：“我认为我们应当在这里审讯她。就算她只是在从你那里得知契约后侥幸找到了这本书，她也应该被好好问上一轮。”

 

“行，”Harry说着，咽了口唾沫，“你有吐真剂吗？或者你们俩谁知道好用的讯问咒语？”

 

*

 

Draco忍不住要佩服Tarriash苏醒后的反应。Severus复苏她的瞬间，她就在他们绑缚她的椅子里挺直了腰，低头看胳膊。她似乎已经明白尽管束缚看不见，她用力挣动也无法打破它们。

 

她抬起头，先向Harry微微一笑，而后向Severus。Draco在身侧握紧了一只拳头，那里没人能看见，也不要紧。至少对他而言，这个微笑是在说不管他们要怎么报复她，她都认为她赢了他们一局，因为他们先受了苦。

 

“这么说，”Tarriash道，轻轻叹了口气，闭上了大大的棕色眼睛，换个情况Draco说不定会觉得那双眼睛挺漂亮，“为 _一点小事_ 逮捕我哥哥的傲罗和犯下了比Herman重得多的罪行却能逍遥法外的食死徒是想跟我谈谈了？”

 

“不是以你可能以为的方式。”Severus说，看了一眼Draco，后者点头。Severus问了他和Harry是否同意Severus想用的一个咒语，考虑到Draco在战争期间关于施加痛苦的经历，Severus像是想和Draco再确认一遍。

 

不过，Tarriash的话基本就等于是坦白了，而Draco在Lestrange兄弟手里遭了两次罪。仔细想想，他甚至可以将第二次绑架归到她身上。Lestrange兄弟想看看契约对Draco做了什么，试图以契约为折磨的道具对付Harry和Severus。

 

“ _Dolor Veritatis_ [2]，”Severus轻声念诵。

 

Tarriash睁开双眼，或许是因为没有认出咒语。环绕她的无形绳索一时间闪耀光芒，而后又重归无形。Tarriash将头转向几个不同的方向，在没感觉到动作进一步受制时怔了一下。

 

“那个咒语的意义是什么？”她终于问。

 

“撒个谎看看，”Severus说，“现在。你给了Lestrange兄弟多少情报，他们给我们造成的痛苦有多少是你计划的？”

 

“什么也没有——”

 

Tarriash突然尖叫，头颅往一边猛偏，仿佛被人扇了一耳光。Draco看见一道长而黑的痕迹犹如烧伤在她的颈侧显形。一秒之后便消退了。

 

“是的，”Severus说，“撒谎，你就会受苦。你想再回答一次那个问题吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：  
> [1]Rumpere：这个词是拉丁文的渲染/撕裂。  
> [2]Dolor Veritatis：直译过来即是真相的痛苦，从文中看是通过疼痛逼供的咒语。


	39. 为真相而死

**_Chapter Thirty-nine: Dying For the Truth_ **

**_第三十九章：为真相而死_ **

 

“会有人为此惩罚你们的。”Tarriash耳语，在将她固定到椅子上的束缚里瘫软下来，声音虚弱而粗哑。

 

Severus无声地注视着她。据他判断，她已经被他展示出的力量折服，因而也会诚实作答。她似乎认为这么做就能重获自由，之后还能再找他们报仇。

 

Severus可不准备这么做。他从Lestrange兄弟留他们一命让他们还能自救的错误中吸取了教训。用心灵感应仪式杀人理论上可能无可挑剔，但用完了你的敌人就把他们杀掉才是更 _实际_ 的做法。

 

“我毫不怀疑你这样想，”Severus柔声说，往前进了一步。这让他成为了Tarriash目光的焦点。他乐得如此。他会在能力范围内尽可能保护Draco和Harry不要被盯上，即便盯上他们的人活不过审讯，“现在。你在出卖安全屋防护咒中起到了什么作用？”

 

Tarriash绷紧了肌肉什么也没有说。一秒钟后，她呻吟起来，低头看向发抖的双腿。

 

“我有提到咒语的附加效果吗？你回答的时间越长就会遭受越剧烈的疼痛的那个？”Severus轻轻地问。

 

她向他投去的怒视中隐含的憎恨比对Harry的还要深。Severus耐心地点了点头，静静等待，颤抖变得明显，Tarriash终于发出剧痛的喘息，回答了。

 

“我对Lestrange兄弟的原始计划一无所知。”她的腿不动了，她低头看了一眼，继续道，“但傲罗里有同情我的人来找我，跟我说Lestrange兄弟想对Malfoy和Snape复仇。”她愤怒地瞪了他们两人一眼，“也是他们告诉我Potter会执行保镖任务。”片刻后，Severus看见了她对Harry的憎恨，到底还是更强些，“于是我就决定把我自己关于Potter战斗风格和常用策略的笔记给Lestrange兄弟。”

 

那些究竟起了多大作用，Severus不知道，但很明显，起码对脸色变得苍白的Draco来说作用足够。Harry脸上的神情让Severus完全无法捉摸。

 

“ _婊子_ 。”Draco耳语。

 

“当我们自救成功后，你是怎么被安排成为我的治疗师的？”Harry问，声音毫无情绪，一如他的神情。

 

Severus严厉地看了他一眼，Harry所做的恰恰是Severus希望他 _别_ 对Tarriash做的：将注意力吸引到自己身上。她已经够恨他的了。但回答时，她对他的恨意似乎并未变得更强：“我为很多不希望为人所知的人治疗过黑魔法及咒语带来的伤害，在St. Mungo’s里自有关系。他们听说傲罗需要一名治疗师后就召集志愿者，我把仅有的另一名女志愿者安排在了……别的地方。我想亲眼看你受苦。很值得，”她喃喃，“ _哦，_ 太值得了。”

 

Severus伸出一只手，挡在Draco胸前，后者咆哮一声试图上前。Harry似乎无动于衷。“说出联系你的傲罗的名字。”他说。

 

Tarriash闭上双眼，一口气说了好几个名字，大部分Severus都不认识。不过他知道Stockwell，企图在认知仪式里献祭Harry的领头人，还有Nelson，被他们剥夺了魔力的傲罗。

 

到Tarriash回答完毕时，Draco简直在轮流用两只脚跳舞了。“你对仪式和在我们身上发生的事的后果知道多少？”他咬着牙说，“有多少是你计划的？”

 

“我从傲罗的熟人那里了解到傲罗一直在做可能实现心灵感应契约的实验。实验的一些受害者还来过我这里。”Tarriash耸了耸肩，一个尽力显出不在意但没能成功的动作。Severus纳罕她在干什么，然后看见她又在端详Draco和Harry。她是在想尽办法伤害他们，这里刺一下，那里刺一下，直到他们浑身都疼，因为她就是那种毒蛇，“把那些笔记偷出来送给Lestrange兄弟也很容易，我又加上了一些细节，说明哪种契约在束缚三个人上最为有效。”

 

Severus一个字也没说。不仅是因为不想让Tarriash享受看见他痛苦的满足感，也因为他现在要是行动恐怕会杀了她。

 

Draco动了。他低头从Severus胳膊底下钻过去，一只手攥着魔杖冲向Tarriash，嘴角带着梦幻般的微笑。Severus张开嘴想大喊。曾被黑魔王当作拷问台使用的经历让Draco不喜欢施加痛苦，不管他现在是什么感觉，之后他都会后悔。

 

Harry敏捷地绊了Draco一下，在Draco摔倒时用胳膊把他转了个圈，将他压在墙上。Severus听不见Harry对Draco说了什么，他的嘴离Draco的耳朵太近了。

 

为了分散注意力，Severus转向Tarriash说：“你知道你的下场是什么吧？”

 

Tarriash将疯狂而兴奋的目光从Harry和Draco身上移开，看向他：“我很清楚你不可能在St. Mungo’s里面杀死我，你们会激活很多你们不知道的防护咒。”她道，“防止黑魔法被探测到的咒语只在我的办公室有效。离开办公室做任何事，哪怕只是隐藏我的尸体，你们也会被立刻制止。”

 

Severus微微一笑。她可能以为她有效威胁到了他，因为她现在只能说实话，他也只有相信她一条路可走，“杀人的方法不止一种。”他说，笑容的弧度在她困惑的双眼前扩大，随后转头察看Harry和Draco。

 

*

 

“这正是她想要的，你想清楚。她伤害你是为了让你反击，这样你反击就是因为受伤，不是因为好好考虑过怎样报复怎样才能让 _她_ 最痛。别被她牵着走。”

 

Draco闭上双眼，咽了口唾沫。他想说他与Harry和Severus不一样。Harry因为他的傲罗职业习惯了对付想伤害他的罪犯，还有只因为他是这么个人就恨他的人。Severus也早早学会了耐心，或是因为他多年的魔药酿制经验不得不学会，魔药可不在乎你是否不开心。

 

可是Draco有什么经验能让他面对这样的嘲弄？他就只有在脑子里呼扇撺掇他去复仇的冲动，还有那个契约，那段契约带来的恐怖经历。

 

_不是这样的。你现在不止有这些。感觉Harry_ _是怎样触摸你的。_

Harry的双手沉沉压在他肩头，千真万确，他的呼吸滑过Draco的下巴。他的身体并未与Draco的相贴，但可以感知到而非感觉到相去不远。Draco抬起小臂，将手按在Harry的手背上，迫使自己像Severus面对魔药一般放松下来。

 

“只要你能克制住你的脾气，我们可以这样做。”

 

“我们什么都可以做，对吗？”这些词句在Draco舌尖轻佻且油滑，他将头往后仰，牢牢锁住Harry的视线，“包括用别的什么东西替代契约？更好的东西？”他的手抚上Harry的颈背。

 

Harry的目光变得警惕，这可不是Draco想看见的。“你应该稍后等我们在别的状况下再考虑，”他说，一偏头，让Draco的手从他脖子上落下，“和某个愿意再次缔结契约的人。不是我。我再也不想别人在我脑子里了。”

 

“我可不是这个意思，”Draco耳语，“友谊意义上的契约与被仪式强迫的契约是两码事，你不这么认为吗？”

 

Harry没有回答，只是走开几步，转身面对Severus。Draco挑衅地看了他一眼，突然好奇Severus看见他和Harry在没有他的时候挨得这么近是什么感觉。不过，Severus还是那副刻板的样子，只显出微微的不悦，跟他在Draco搞砸了一剂简单的魔药时一个样。

 

“我们找到了这本书。”Draco说。有两个他最为珍视的人在这里，他重新平静、清醒过来。他拿起Severus解除了诅咒的书，看见Tarriash的脸拉长了。他微笑着说，“对。我们解决了那个你以为能打败我们的恶毒的小咒语。怎么说？这里面有什么关于仪式圈和契约的信息？”

 

有那么一刻，Tarriash似乎在挣扎着不想回答，但就在那个瞬间，她脸一侧的肌肤被烫起了泡。Draco赞赏地看着。他并未对食死徒施加痛苦的癖好，但他现在怀疑那是因为除了黑魔王外，他们中大多数人从未直接伤害过他。如果他能如黑魔王本人一般随心所欲地用魔杖处置伤害 _过_ 他的人，谁知道他会做出什么来呢？

 

“我是在发现你们活了下来且缔结了契约以后才找到的那本书，”Tarriash终于抽气，“我想搞明白是怎么回事，为什么陷阱没起作用。”

 

“那本书告诉了你什么？”Draco问，将书晃来晃去，看着Tarriash的视线紧张地追随着它，“你从哪里找到的？”

 

“我从St. Mungo’s的图书馆拿到的，”Tarriash说。 _当然，只有这个图书馆我们不可能进得去，_ Draco想，与另外两人交换了一个阴沉的眼神，“这本书告诉我你们面对的契约和仪式圈只可能因献祭而改变形态。”她来回打量他们，“我试图猜测可能是什么样的祭品。不是你们的魔力。我就只知道这么多。”

 

这一定是实话了，Draco想，否则Severus的咒语已经惩罚她了。他看向Severus，男人抱着臂，脸上露出若有所思的神色，又看向Harry，他点点头，往前走了一步。

 

“你对Voldemort复活了解多少？”他问。

 

Tarriash哆嗦了一下，但Draco想也可能不止是因为惊讶或恐惧，而是因为听见了这个名字。“什么？我没听说过这种事。你是说——你是说你献祭了你打败他这一事实才从契约里活下来的吗？”

 

Draco张开嘴想问她是什么意思，但Harry抢了先。“你没资格问问题。我想知道你听说过什么解除契约的方法，不论是这本书里还是从别的地方。”

 

“这本书说契约唯一的解除方法就是逆转牺牲，”Tarriash说，“你必须收回你的魔力或是复活你献祭的人或动物的生命。可能性很小。”她满意地说。

 

“你的情报过时了，”Draco说，在注视她挫败地眯眼看他的样子中收获了比她之前感觉到的更深的满足，“我们摆脱了契约，也不需要逆转牺牲。”

 

“这也许不是最明智的想法，Draco，”Severus温和地说。他走近了些，一只手放在Draco肩头，离他的脖子不远，“就算她要死……”

 

他不希望Draco透露更多信息，Draco明白。如果不是对着Tarriash他就要翻白眼了。倘若对一个他们准备杀死的敌人说出真相还不够安全，那还能跟谁说呢？

 

Harry退到一侧，迎上Draco的视线。Draco看着他，花了片刻严肃地考虑Harry牺牲了什么，若Draco不小心对Tarriash提及又会有怎样的后果。

 

而后他叹了口气，退开了。在他们三人之中分享信息是安全的，如果光这点他还不能满足，那未免太不知感激。他也已经知道他不能再告诉任何人他们用在Lestrange兄弟身上放逐咒的真相。他转头对Severus嘀咕：“我们还需要知道别的什么？”

 

“她没有直白地回答Voldemort的问题。”Harry说，“你知道傲罗准备第二次抓住我并询问我关于Voldemort的问题，因为他们以为他会复活吗？”

 

“我什么也不知道。”Tarriash说。她的一只手在弯曲，像要从身侧或是椅子侧面摸什么东西。虽然Draco知道他们已经把她的魔杖搜走，他仍决心对此密切留意，“关于黑——黑魔王我就只听说过Lestrange兄弟痛惜他的失败，认为找你们报仇他的灵魂也会满意。”

 

Harry审视着她，极之冷静，毫无波动，Draco不知道他是否相信了她的说辞。而后Harry开口：“Severus，你介意对她用摄神取念吗？我不知道正确的问题是什么，没有更多信息我不敢让她死。”

 

“非常好。”Severus说，没像Draco所想的那样提出异议。他举起魔杖，吟诵咒语，目光锁住Tarriash的眼睛。Draco让到旁边。他曾不慎在黑魔王对一名囚犯使用摄神取念时打断他了他们的眼神接触，自己也不情愿地捕捉到了闪回的画面和记忆。事后过了好些天他才觉得大脑重新属于自己。尽管他怀疑打断Severus的效果会比黑魔王温和，他仍不想再经历一遍。

 

“看来我们又走进了死胡同。”

 

Draco皱起眉头，看着Severus退后一步，打破眼神接触。Draco满意地注意到Tarriash低着头在发抖。至少这表明Severus对她可不温柔。“你没在她脑子里看到任何跟黑魔王有关的东西？”Draco问。

 

Severus摇了摇头，嘴唇阴郁地扭曲，其他人可能错认为讽刺，Draco认识Severus久得多，看得出其后的些微绝望。Severus可能不愿意没有计划就闯入某些境地，但在这件事上，他已很接近这么做。“她什么也不知道。她做了不少工作来伤害我们，活该被惩罚，但对傲罗她只是传递了消息。她不知道他们打算拿Harry干什么。”

 

Draco叹了口气，倚在Tarriash的办公桌上。“我们还能去哪里调查？”他不得不承认他已山穷水尽，就算试图想点办法脑壳也空荡荡的。Harry对Tarriash卷入其中意外有所了解是个幸运的巧合，多半不会再发生。

 

“有一个办法我们可以试试。”

 

说话的人是Harry，声音几乎有些阴森。Draco转向他。“没门。”他断然说道。

 

Harry瞪着他：“你都不知道我要提议什么。”

 

“我知道那个语气。你只在准备谈论某些高尚且愚蠢且你想一个人干的事情时用它。没门。”

 

Harry无声地叹了口气：“我觉得我们得谈谈信任我想承担的风险的问题了。”

 

“Draco是对的，风险理应被控制在最小范围内。”Severus插嘴，“然而，我本人倒是很有兴趣听听你的建议。”他在半路截获Draco的视线，轻微撇了一下头说明倘若Harry的计划太过危险，他们总能在听过后再拒绝。

 

Draco咽下抗议。他看得懂这个示意是因为他自己在还是食死徒的时候也提议过几个傻计划，Severus听后都否定了，并几次阻止了Draco在别人面前脱口而出。

 

但如果他愿意费心听Draco的话，Draco想他们也得一样对Harry才公平。他叹息了一声，不情愿地转回Harry：“你想怎么办？”

 

*

 

Harry端详了一刻他们的脸容，确定这不是虚假警报，他们不准备坚持他不能自己做决定。不过尽管Draco仍凝重地抿着嘴，Severus也仍以不作鼓励的方式面无表情，至少他们没有打断。

 

Harry点点头，上下摇了摇Tarriash找到的书：“我的提议是改良Stockwell等人本来准备用在我身上的认知仪式。不要那么危险，也不要那么倾向于伤害我。”他看见Draco张开嘴，提高音量，接着说道，“这本书很可能可以告诉我们能用哪一个。既然里面提到了我们的契约，它一定对极为罕见的东西都有收录。一个能安全使用的认知仪式就是极为罕见的东西。”

 

“我不想让你冒险。”Draco声称。

 

“我必须承认这个想法我不赞同。”同一时间Severus说。

 

Harry停顿了一秒，澄清同时从耳朵里听到两个不同声音的混乱，而后微微耸了耸肩。“确实我们必须做点研究。但我们已经靠一个仪式向Lestrange兄弟报了仇。我想我们可以信任彼此对这件事付出足够的时间准备。”

 

Draco与Severus对视了一眼。Harry等待着。他确实觉得他俩能以某种他达不到的默契交流，但那来自于共有的经历，与契约或与同在Slytherin学院都没什么关系。他也可能在他们面前跟Ron和Hermione做同样的事，甚至不需要刻意。

 

“可以一试。”最终，Severus咕哝，Draco点头，不过Harry想他能听见这么做的时候Draco脖子的肌腱在嘎吱响。

 

“很好。”Harry说着，转向Tarriash，后者在过去几分钟里保持了让他不安的彻底沉默。即便她应该还在从Severus的摄神取念中恢复，她也仍显出用心聆听记住隐秘事的表情。“我们要拿她怎么办？”

 

“我说了杀人的方法不止一种。”Severus的声音平和而深沉，至少令Tarriash从Harry脸上移开视线看向了他。公开承认这让他松了一大口气Harry会有点难为情。Tarriash的眼睛燃烧着熊熊的烈焰，好像想用憎恨的力量把他活活烧死，如果她持续看他再久一点她搞不好就成功了。

 

“我跟你说了你用任何黑魔法都会被监测到。还有别的。将黑魔法限制在办公室里的咒语在我死亡的瞬间会消失。然后你就会被一堆人包围，想要知道里面这么多黑魔法是怎么回事，不管最初使用的人是不是你们。”

 

“感谢警告。”Severus说。扭头看了眼Harry，“你想不出别的问题要问她了吗？”

 

“你恨我的唯一原因就是我逮捕了你的哥哥吗？”于是Harry问她，“就因为这个原因恨别人太奇怪了，一开始犯罪的人是他。”

 

“Herman是个天才。”Tarriash平板地说，“你不会明白的，永远也不会。”

 

她不愿再说别的，因此Harry耸耸肩看Draco。后者摇了摇头：“我想把这本书带走，但除此之外，我不觉得她还能告诉我们什么。”

 

“很好。”Harry挥手示意Severus继续。他必须承认他有点好奇男人准备干什么。也许会用上Severus自己发明的某个咒语，但Harry想不出在混血王子的课本里有看过什么能为Tarriash的所作所为给出足够的惩罚。

 

Severus面向Tarriash，有一小会儿一言未发。而后他喃喃：“很遗憾我们不能把摄魂怪弄来。但说到底，它也不能达成我的愿望。”

 

“你发明了一个模拟摄魂怪之吻的咒语？”Harry问，不由肃然起敬。他讨厌摄魂怪，但看得出在魔法理论上能发明类似咒语的人得有多厉害。他们在傲罗训练中短暂地研究过，有些人尝试后失败了，最终变成了没有灵魂的空壳。

 

“是的。”Severus道，“不过我的咒语不会吸取灵魂。它吸走的是知识。任何我所要求的知识。它会在受害者思想中留下一个小角，活着但是困在那里尖叫。那部分知道发生了什么，但无法与任何人交流，甚至无法与自己脑子里残存的东西交流。那一部分在余生中只会表现成无情的噩梦。”

 

“不！”Tarriash发出刺耳的尖叫，那尖利的声响第一次泄露出她真正的恐惧。

 

Severus没有在意她。他走上前，用一个Harry认识的无声咒收紧捆着她的魔法绳索，并用魔杖抵住她的眉心。

 

“我将夺取你治疗的知识，”他说，“我将夺取你对我们今天在这里所作所为的知识，也夺取你对我们在你面前进行的对话的知识。我将夺取你所有的一切关于黑魔法、仪式、契约和诅咒的知识。我想，关于魔法的所有知识吧。”他顿了顿，笑了，“除了 _Lumos_ 。今天过后，你得需要些保护来抵御黑暗嘛。”

 

Tarriash对着他的脸尖叫，想要挣扎，但也正因为如此Severus才收紧了束缚。Harry听着他不熟悉的咒文，注视着魔法如攀附的常春藤在Tarriash脸庞和头部蔓延。缓缓地，知识的闪光与某种无法言喻的东西从她的眸中干涸。过了几分钟，Severus退后，欣赏她无助地眨着眼睛的样子。

 

“我没有损害她的魔法核心。”当Draco尖刻地将疑问的眼神投向他，他解释，“没有迹象表明它会被影响。她可以重新学会她所失去的。只需要花上一年、一年、再一年。”他最后向Tarriash微微一笑，转身离去。

 

Draco跟着他，胳膊底下夹着那本讲仪式和契约的书。Harry又看了一眼Tarriash。她以一种怔忪的眼神盯着他，像是一个刚从记忆咒效果中醒过来的人。

 

他知道他应该为刚刚见证的一幕震怖，正如他也应当为他自己使用的黑魔法而震怖，为看见Severus用的魔杖破裂咒震怖。

 

他 _应当_ 。

 

但他变了。跟着Severus和Draco离开房间、靠近他们的冲动远胜过站在原地看着Tarriash思考的冲动。因此他跟上。

 

这么做的时候他露出了笑容。


	40. 残留效果

**_**Chapter** _ ** **_**Forty** _ ** **_**: Lingering Effects** _ **

**_**_第四十章：残留效果_ ** _ **

__

“ _ _伙计__ 。你 _ _跑__ 哪里去了？”

 

Harry将Ron跟Hermione一起迎进Grimmauld广场，知道这更多是陈述而非疑问。他不在的时候他们没进屋，然而他知道防护咒会放他俩进去。不知道是为什么，他们似乎宁愿坐在前门台阶上。

 

“跟Severus和Draco一起。”Harry说，将斗篷丢在地板上。他知道Hermione会翻白眼，但这会儿他累得做不了别的。下午早些时候他、Severus和Draco审问了治疗师Tarriash，剩下的时间又被用来把一片茫然的傲罗们幻影移形到英国各地。他径直走进厨房，开始用七八种食材堆三明治。“如果你们有用守护神给我送信我没回的话对不起啊。我今天很忙。”

 

“我们很担心你。”这是Hermione。Harry听见窸窸窣窣的声音，转身看见她从地板上漂浮起他的斗篷。他压制住一声叹息。这是她的选择，他早知道丢在那里会激怒她，几乎在引诱她插手。“我们一整天都没有你的消息，而你去Snape的房子时说过只会离开一小段时间。”

 

“Malfoy的。”Harry漫不经心地纠正，决定在三明治里也放上酸黄瓜。那玩意会滴在面包上让吐司片变软，但他总能用几个保存咒让它们别散开。“他们俩住在Malfoy庄园。”

 

身后紧张的沉默让他马上就知道说了错话。而他无视了整个状况，往三明治里加上番茄、奶酪和几片牛肉，然后施了保存咒，咬上一口，叹息出声。幻影移形总是最能消耗他的精力。

 

“我知道的，”Hermione终于说，“我确实知道。你肯定提过一次。”

 

Harry转过身，背靠在厨房的料理台上打量他们。他不知道他们想要什么。他们用阴翳的双眼注视他，可是他被强奸后这种眼神就开始了。他纳罕他们是否认为他仍在受其后果折磨。

 

唔，某种程度上说也没错，Harry这一生都会被它的影响折磨。但他总不能因此就缩成一团什么也不做。他变了，他愿意接受变化。他曾是个处子，现在不再是。他受了伤害，他也报了仇。这才是正道。

 

“对，”Harry说，“我们从一些线索追踪到是谁出卖了我们。感谢Merlin，不是魔法部的人。我想我们已经找全了所有泄露安全屋防护咒秘密的傲罗。”他又咬了一口三明治。谢天谢地，他的胃和Severus与Draco一起时保持了安静，现在它苏醒了，大声嘟囔。

 

“你真的找到了？”Ron凑上前，“你怎么处置他们的？你有向Kingsley报告吗？”

 

Harry摇了摇头：“直到今早为止，Kingsley还是我的怀疑对象之一。”

 

Ron跳了起来，好像Harry往他的脊椎里发射了一道闪电：“ _ _Kingsley？__ 伙计，怎么——这太荒唐了，你知道的，对吧？”

 

“我 _ _现在__ 知道了。”Harry指出，接着吃他的三明治，往嘴里塞上满满当当脆嫩的酸黄瓜和番茄。既然嘴巴是满的，他就不用回答更多问题了。

 

“因为你们发现了这么做的人究竟是谁？”Hermione拔出魔杖，将餐桌拉到近旁。Harry在其中一把椅子上坐下，但赶在她之前召唤了他的餐盘。

 

“对。”

 

Ron等待着，开始在Harry继续吃三明治时用手指轻敲桌面。“所以呢，伙计？”他终于脱口而出，听上去再也忍不下去了。

 

“我不会告诉你们更多的信息。”Harry说，解决三明治一角，死盯着他的眼睛，“会让太多人陷入险境。” _ _比如Severus和Draco。如果魔法部仍然有人宁可杀人也要保护他们那群人希望对我用认知仪式的秘密，Ron和Hermione也一样危险。__

 

“可是你愿意告诉 _ _Snape__ 和 _ _M__ _ _alfoy__ 。”Ron说着，低下头。Harry张开嘴，发觉他无话可说。

 

Ron在嫉妒。他太了解他脸上微微发青的表情。

 

Harry翻来覆去想过他的朋友们发现他使用黑魔法且与Draco和Severus合作会怎样，可他从未料到会是 _ _这种__ 反应。

 

Harry摇摇头，放下三明治，这件事很重要。“听好了，Ron，”他说，“我告诉Severus和Draco是因为他们跟我一起在现场。如果他们当时在别的地方，我也不会告诉他们的。”

 

“可是以前你什么都愿意对我们说啊。”从Hermione望向Ron的不安眼神看，她认为说这话的人应该是他才对，但他此刻说不出来，他的下巴咬得紧紧的，仿佛一松口翻腾的胃就会被吐出来，“听，Harry。究竟为什么不再是这样了呢？”

 

Harry将手指抠进餐桌里。他还在挣扎说什么的时候，Ron用虚弱的声音加上：“除非这又是一件你不能说的事。”

 

那还是直白点好了。“我被强奸了。”

 

Ron张开嘴。Hermione将手从餐桌上抬起，按住他的肩膀。“我想这是我们最搞不懂的地方，”她喃喃，Harry想她听上去像是不顾一切地努力显出平静，“为什么你可以和强——强奸你的人谈论这些，却不能跟我们说。”

 

“因为强奸改变了我，就像Ron说的。”Harry咕哝。他还是饿，但这会儿就算有人把糖浆馅饼摆在他面前他也吃不下了，“现如今我心里的一部分是愤怒又残忍的。我不知道未来还有没有可能回归正常。至于我想要的复仇——你不会希望我去做的。”

 

Hermione和Ron困惑不解般对彼此皱眉头。“可是我从没责备过你想对Voldemort或者Bellatrix报仇呀，”Hermione说，“我只是担心你会遇到危险，但我从没说过你不该去做。”

 

Ron用力点头，盯着Harry看，仿佛试图找到些许那个与他做了多年死党的男孩的影子。

 

“然而我那时只想杀了他们，”Harry说，“想让他们从我的生命里消失。”确实，在他准备好杀死Voldemort的时候，他并不在乎那个该死的混蛋受多少苦，只想让他 _ _消失__ 。现在，他想他恐怕不会这么轻易地接受Dumbledore杀死Voldemort的近乎无痛的计划了，“不是我——我已经实践过的那种血腥的复仇。”

 

Hermione的眼皮颤了颤，但她合上了眼睛，没有流出泪水。Ron用敬畏的语气轻声问：“你 _ _做了__ 什么？”

 

“解决了Lestrange兄弟，”Harry说，意识到自己在微笑。他控制不住。他永远都会因想到消灭了Lestrange兄弟的放逐咒而微笑，无论如何他都不会后悔，“还有其他几个将安全屋的位置、防护咒和我会去那个地点的情报泄露给Lestrange兄弟的人。”

 

“可是你不能就这么把人杀了，”Hermione用微小的声音说，“你必须逮捕他们，让他们接受法律的审判。”

 

“我考虑过，”Harry说，“但先不说我并非唯一有权复仇的人，Draco和Severus恐怕永远不会同意，更要紧的是这件破事里牵扯了太多傲罗。我们无法信任他们能依法关押Lestrange兄弟和其余人等，也无法信任审判会公平进行。连Wizengamot的某些成员都会想释放Lestrange兄弟，因为他们为Draco父亲的影响力恨他，当然也因我本人的影响力恨我。在这件事上傲罗和法律系统不能让我满意。我不会让他们碰Lestrange兄弟的。”

 

 _ _反正现在他们也碰不着了。__ 只是这话说出来恐怕会令Ron与Hermione和他更加疏远。

 

“可是你不能自己做这些决定。”这样说的Hermione听上去有底气多了。

 

“既然我刚告诉你我因这些原因无法信任他们，Wizengamot和傲罗凭什么做决定？”

 

“让一个与此事无关能做到不偏不倚的局外人来，”Ron回答，慢慢地来回打量Hermione与Harry，像是他认为这是他们俩之间的争执，他只是硬挤了进来，“比如Kingsley。”

 

“我跟你说了，直到几小时前，我对Kingsley还像对其余所有人一样不信任。”

 

“你 _ _不能__ 做你自己的法律和刽子手！”Hermione快要哭了。

 

“在其他人都辜负了我的时候，对，我可以。”Harry说，当她恳求地看着他时，他摇了摇头，“我不能让时光倒流改变已经发生的事，但我可以保证Lestrange兄弟没机会逃跑再折磨我。我可以保证出卖了我——我们——的人完全领会到威胁一个一无所有的人会是怎样的后果。”

 

“我都不明白你说这话是 _ _什么意思__ ！”Hermione将双手攥在胸前，“你说起话来就像那些虐待家养小精灵的人！”

 

Harry眨了眨眼睛，轻嗤了一声。他不该惊讶她会打这种比方才是。“我以为你要说像一个食死徒呢。但我的意思是除了我的朋友我确实没什么可失去的了。我不可能再回去做一名傲罗，因为他们中有人阴谋对付我，我永远无法再信任他们。我也不能回到被强奸之前的样子。”这是在当前的情况下他唯一能想到的词，然而Ron眨巴着眼，Hermione满脸通红，“我没办法再成为我曾经想成为的人。所以我要报仇。”

 

“你可以用这种理由替任何行为辩护。去攻击 _ _任何人__ 。”

 

Harry感到告诉他们Stockwell和其他人是怎么用Voldemort可能卷土重来为伤害他辩护的诱惑在五脏六腑中冒泡。但他忍住了。为保住他的秘密同时不揭开保护Draco和Severus的屏障，克制仍然重要过在激动之中脱口而出。

 

“我只用它攻击伤害我、伤害他们的人，”他说，“那些没有别人会去惩罚的人。”

 

“你可以等。你可以问问题！ _ _总有人__ 会注意到事情不对劲会回答你！”

 

“而在同一时间，消息可能传回我们敌人的耳朵里，就算不攻击我，他们也可能攻击Draco和Severus。”Harry低声说。他对这场谈话的兴致被飞速消磨。Ron和Hermione仍会是他的朋友，但有些事他不会再与他们分享。也好，就这样吧。“不。我的名声或许可以保护我，但不足以保护他们。”

 

Hermione好像根本 _ _听不进去__ Harry的任何论点。Harry的恼怒在攀升，他对自己说要冷静。Hermione对真实情况一无所知，她没理由就这么简单地接受他的观点。

 

但他也不准备告诉她真实情况。牵连的事情太多太多，都可能让Severus和Draco陷入险境。

 

__那末你与Ron和Hermione的友谊呢？_ _

 

可是，Harry并不觉得他们的友情会受到威胁。如果在这次争执后他们要离他而去，那他就必须改变主意，但他目前还看不出有什么原因能让他们那么做。

 

他们坐在那里沉默了一阵，终于，Ron在瞥了Hermione好几眼清了好几回嗓子后试探道：“你还有别的仇要报吗？我是说，还有别人你准备惩罚吗？”

 

“还有一件事是我们必须得做的，”Harry说，审慎地加着重音，“这单案子涉及一种真假未知的可能性。有人告诉我是真的。”他也绝对不会提到Stockwell的名字，他不能让Ron有机会追查到她，“不过若我们发现是假情报，那就没什么了。所有我们想报复的人都得到了惩罚，也不是所有人都死了。”看见Hermione瞪大了双眼，他补充，“我看不出有什么理由要杀死还活着的那些。”

 

他突然想起Severus和Draco对此或许有不同意见，尤其是在Tarriash的问题上。但这件事他会坚持自己的意见。他不会打破对他朋友们的承诺。他对他们所说的就是此刻他认知范围内的真相。

 

“如果是真的呢？”Hermione问，看来是要打破砂锅问到底了，

 

Harry情不自禁地向她抛去一个冰冷的眼神：“此事涉及之前就威胁过我的人。我保证你对我惩罚那个人不会有异议。”他真的很渴望告诉他们那是Voldemort回归的谣言，这样他们就会停止与他争论，说不定还愿意帮他，但他不能冒险，绝对不会，因为有人可能会将失踪数日后在各地方、有不同症状且十分困惑、似乎缺失了记忆的傲罗联系起来。

 

“又是在逃的食死徒？”Hermione下了结论，坐直身体凝视他，睁大的双眼中含着恐惧。“哦，Harry。 _ _向我保证__ 你不会单枪匹马去对付他！你可能会再次被抓的。”

 

“如果他们真的和这单案子有关，我不会一个人去。”Harry说，伸出手握了握她的手。他明白了她这话的言外之意——这是未说出口的休战书。她甚至没有坚持应当由她和Ron来帮助他。“Severus和Draco也因为这个人受过折磨。 _ _假若__ 查出来情报没错，他确实与此案有关的话。”

 

“可是你要怎么搞清楚情报是真是假呢？”Ron忍不住问，“倘若提供消息的人觉得是真而你就只有这么一个来源怎么办？”

 

“请不要问我这个。”Harry静静地说出这几个字，发觉自己屏住了呼吸。如果Ron逼问、如果他问太多问题，那就和Draco与Severus拒绝让他独自下楼给被下药的傲罗喂魔药一样了。过多的过度保护和好奇心都会带来问题。Severus和Draco在前者上让了步。Harry不知道Ron和Hermione会否在后者上让步。

 

Ron尖锐地看了他一眼，是Harry在傲罗训练项目中力有未逮却又试图瞒过所有人时他用的那种眼神。但是随后他点了点头，向他的胳膊伸出手。

 

“如果我们不需要问，那我们就不问。”他说，抬起头，锁住Hermione的双眼，直等到她缓慢而不情愿地颔首，“也许我们应该——感激——”

 

他听起来像是在努力寻找合适的措辞。Harry握住他的肩膀，等待他能直视Harry的双眼说出口。

 

“也许我们应该感激你没有比现在变得更多，”他耳语，“想想你身上发生的事。”

 

于是Harry知道会没事的，真的会没事的，他向他俩露出笑容，改变了话题。

 

*

 

Draco醒得很早，只睡了大约三个钟头。他下楼，发现家养小精灵没照他特地吩咐的做培根。他骂了它们几句，让它们用刺耳的声音尖叫着鞠躬道歉，然后他一屁股坐在椅子中央一滩黏糊糊的黑东西上。当然啦，之前这是Severus坐的椅子，那个 _ _粗心大意的混蛋__ 多半是衣襟上还淌着魔药就出了实验室，且一点也没留意到魔药都滴在了哪里。

 

Draco站起身，用力擦了擦椅子中央，这时候Severus从他实验室的方向冒头了。Draco看见Severus的袖子上有黄色的污渍，他脑子里就剩下一个念头，Severus八成会把那玩意蹭得满桌子都是，将药水弄进家养小精灵 _ _终于能__ 按Draco的心意准备的早餐里。

 

从他嘴里跑出的话未经计划，但他可不后悔。“如果你要折腾一堆乱子让我清理就离我远点。”

 

手上拿着治疗师Tarriash偷的书的Severus冲他扬起一条眉毛。紧接着他看见了Draco正在对付的污点，摇了摇头：“因为有独角兽蛋白石，这服魔药用咒语是清洗不掉的。”他说，从长袍口袋里取出一瓶强力溶解剂，绕过长桌涂抹溶剂，言外之意就是Draco理应认出独角兽蛋白石，尽管它只是漂在他们脑袋边上的污渍里的一种成分。

 

“你一点也不考虑别人，”Draco咕哝，从他身边退了一步，“你从来不关注你往哪儿去在干什么，我 _ _讨厌__ 你这样。”

 

“对，我不考虑别人，”Severus说，用刚从睡梦中醒来那种茫然的眼神看他，“可是这一点以前似乎从没困扰到你。出了什么事？”

 

Draco总不能跟他说睡得不好醒来以后发现早饭也没按他的心意准备吧。Severus会说这么鸡毛蒜皮的原因根本够不上这么大的反应。

 

__他也应该，你知道是你孩子气了。_ _

 

“忘了它吧。”Draco厉声说，转到桌边的另一把椅子上坐下，所幸他的早饭总算出现了。他安顿在盘子前，向食物发动进攻，希望Severus能理解为他胃口不错，而非用微小的肢体动作发泄情绪。

 

Severus在Draco抛弃的椅子里落座，视线仍落在他身上。Draco咒骂了一声，很明白他的意思，确保再开口之前把嘴里的食物全吞下去，“你就不担心溶解剂对你高高在上的屁股产生什么效果吗？”

 

“魔药被锁定在它首先接触的物体上，不会作用其它东西，且会立即挥发，气体都不会产生。”Severus安静地说。Draco打了个冷战，双手扣在一起，更加专注地研究盘子边缘：“你在为什么事心烦？”

 

“只是愚蠢的小事而已。”Draco说。此时此刻，他宁愿Severus对他刻薄又严厉也不要Severus的明察秋毫。Severus的明察秋毫总会导致诸如他发现Draco六年级时被黑魔王分派了任务之类的结果。“不要紧。没什么大不了的。忘了吧。”他满怀希望地抬起头，发觉Severus仍在若有所思地端详他，只得补充。

 

“不是小事，”Severus说，“鉴于我认为我恐怕知道源头，为了这所房子的和平，我理应和你谈谈。”

 

“当然， _ _为了这所房子的和平__ ，”Draco说，看见Severus将眼睛眯缝得更细了。唔，很好。估计马上就要被骂了，“不是因为你真的有点关心我，你这个冷血的混球。”

 

“那么源头恐怕与我怀疑的一致，”Severus半是点了点头，“我注意到昨天Harry将你压在墙上的时候你很享受。”

 

Draco嫌恶地握紧拳头：“如果你 _ _敢__ 暗示我为发生的事感到愧疚乃至能容许他强奸我——”

 

一种古怪的声音响起，是纵使Draco脑子里为Severus能发出的小声音列了个目录也从未听过的声音。他抬起头，Severus把脸别开了，但他在笑，吭哧吭哧喘气笑到咳嗽的那种。Draco瞪着他。他想这可能是他第一次看见Severus真的表现出被逗乐的模样，而非为某人靠愚蠢挣得他的怒火大发雷霆，这就解释了Draco为何没认出来。

 

“请原谅，”看见Draco往后推开椅子站起身，Severus说，“但我脑子里可从未出现过这种推测。我的推测是你可能希望未来一段时间仍能与Harry保持亲密，而你害怕结束这个认知仪式也意味着结束与他的联系。”

 

Draco僵住了。他从未想到过这种可能，但它给他内心带来的疼痛和灼烧感太剧烈，Severus恐怕没有错。

 

Severus点点头，显然通过Draco的表情和肢体语言一并读到了真相。“我可以理解这种恐惧，”他犹豫了一下，在Severus说话前的瞬间， Draco认出这是男人在作出不舒服的坦白之前常常会硬下心肠的征兆，“我自己也有同感。”

 

Draco扶住最近的墙壁，因为他突然想到了另一件事，不知道提出的时候Severus会作何反应：“但这不是等于魔药还是没起作用吗？契约根本没消失？因为根本 _ _没有__ 别的理由会让你也有这种感觉。”

 

Severus沉默了。而后，他用精准到令人惊奇的措辞发问：“为什么发现你自己有这样的感觉你不觉得惊讶？”

 

“我之前根本就不知道我是因为什么不开心。”Draco转过身，审视Severus，“你还好意思因为用问题回答问题骂我呢。”

 

“那时候我是教授，你是学生。”Severus咕哝，但他恍惚地盯着他的茶杯，语气中没有这样的回答应有的刻薄，“不，我认为契约消失了。如果没有我们会知道的。比如，Harry进入一定距离时我们会对他的情绪有所预感。”

 

“那这 _ _算__ 什么呢？”Draco挫败地捶了一下墙。

 

“考虑到没有合适的名词能描述他对我们的定位，”Severus说，重新退回到他最爱的疏远语气，“朋友不够准确，其它词语又不够全面，我想恐怕也没有合适的名词能解释我们为何想念他。”

 

Draco怀疑地打量Severus：“只要你不觉得契约又被激活了就好。”

 

“我不会容忍你这样侮辱我的魔药技术。”Severus警告他，眼神变得阴暗，于是Draco知道他说的是实话，起码他这么想。

 

这就让Draco忍不住想Severus说得对不对，是否真的没有名词能定义，他必须得学会接受这一点，正如他也必须学会与Harry的朋友分享他……

 

又或者他确实知道正确的名词，只是不敢使用罢了。


	41. 认知

**_**Chapter** _ ** **__ ** **_**Fourty** _ ** **_**-one: Knowing** _ **

**_**_第四十一章：认知_ ** _ **

 

“我们要怎么做？”Harry问。

 

Draco紧张起来，眼睛死盯着他的红酒杯。他知道Severus读了治疗师Tarriash偷的那本书，读了好几遍。Draco相信他绝不比Draco更愿意盲目献祭Harry。因此Draco _ _也确实__ 相信Severus能设计一个可以告诉他们黑魔王归来与否、“解读”Harry的伤疤且不伤害他们三人的仪式。

 

但想到它仍让他害怕，于是他将自己今天的角色限制在提供红酒和会议场所并询问Harry是否还好之间。不过招呼时Harry好奇地偷瞄了他好几眼，仿佛搞不懂Draco为什么这么担心他的安全。

 

Draco聪明地闭上嘴，只在听见Severus说话才抬起头：“当然是需要我们全部人参与。”

 

Draco惊讶地眨眨眼，迎上Severus的目光，这才意识到坐在那惊恐不已有多蠢。也许他感觉到的恐惧不是正确的 _ _那种__ 。也许他本该预见到Severus隐藏多年的Gryffindor侧面会冒头，该 _ _为此__ 苦恼才是。

 

“我们要怎么帮忙呢？”Draco问，“我以为Harry的伤疤是与黑魔王最直接的连接。毫无疑问也是傲罗想到要用的唯一连接。”

 

“绑架Harry的傲罗并非最有头脑的那群，”Severus的语调让Draco有点发抖。他都能想象它在他胳膊上开一条长长的血口了，“而他们之中也没有别人有直接的连接。我们有三个。”他扭了一下左臂。

 

Draco咽了口唾沫。他不喜欢黑魔标记，多数时候都把胳膊遮着，忽略它的存在。但他也不是懦夫。然而情况的不确定性、认知仪式能否成功、结果如何再加上他对Harry究竟是什么感觉不停磋磨他的神经。

 

倘若Severus有计划，或许他可以放弃前两项恐惧。他凑近了些：“那要怎么做呢？”

 

“你在假设我会让你俩参与，”Harry在Severus说话前愉快地插嘴，“既然我受的影响最大也能给你需要的答案，我凭什么还让你们冒险？不行。”

 

“你不明白，”Severus温和地说，忽略他的语气，Draco能看见以往的好胜心在他眼里重燃火花，“鉴于我们无法对你这么大声叫嚣着要冒的风险做决定，你也别想为我们做决定。如果我们想帮助你降低仪式的风险 _ _并且__ 获取使举行它势在必行的认知，我们就会去做。”

 

Harry哼了一声，横了Draco几眼：“Draco真有选择吗？他根本不知道你要提议什么，是不是？你总不能告诉 _ _我__ 这也叫自愿的选择。”

 

“喂，既然他敞开说了，我可以决定我想不想做，”Draco咬着牙回答，马上被激怒了。难怪过去几天每次Draco询问细节Severus都会语焉不详地跟他说不会有问题。他肯定是在研究如何调整认知仪式好让它有三名对象而不止是一名。他的所有精神肯定都花在了上面，“我也想。不管仪式会出什么岔子，我不希望你承受所有冲击。”

 

“我宁可这样也不要担心你们 _ _俩__ 会出什么岔子！”

 

Harry抱着臂，好像在用他脑袋上的伤疤向他俩发射闪电光波。Severus抬起一只手，转向Draco，脸上带着微弱的——非常微弱的嘲讽。Draco点头以应。现在他知道Harry对他们的安全和他们对他一样关心，他承认设想Harry会抛弃他们很蠢。Severus可以闭嘴了。

 

“我会解释仪式的设计，”Severus说，话语平稳，停顿精准，“我做得很仔细。我希望等你听完详细内容以后能不要再担心了，好吗？你可以提问任何不理解的魔法理论？你可以信任我们对吗？”

 

Draco想，他的语气中含着一点曾在Snape教授和大难不死的男孩之间暗流涌动的挑衅。Harry马上生气了，点点头。“我当然可以！我不是说——”

 

“我比之前了解你，”Severus打断，“承受居高临下的担心并不比反过来好受。”他转回Draco，“你会反对做这个仪式的领导者吗？”

 

Draco眨了眨眼。仪式的领导者是授予仪式力量并发动它的人，有时候还是它成功的唯一原因。“为什么是我？我以为你想承担那个角色，考虑到是你想出办法让仪式能安全使用。”

 

Severus摇了摇头，仍闭着眼：“相反，我会扮演平衡者，是你与Harry这不稳定的两极之间的纽带。我想最好由更 _ _成熟冷静__ 的人扮演这个角色。”

 

“这太傻了。”Harry迅速接口。

 

“别担心，”Severus对他说，“你的角色，锚定者，通常由在仪式中献祭的人扮演。我假定你会把它看作你热心要捐赠生命的自然引申？”

 

Harry往后仰起头，脸上的神情尤为尖锐，Draco以为他要跑掉了。但紧接着他叹了口气，移开视线：“你有时候真是个混蛋。”

 

“只是有时候，我想，”Severus说，而Draco怀疑地球上除了Severus本人以外谁都解读不出来他脸上的复杂神色。Draco偶尔真想契约啊，“你会让我们这么做的，是不是？由Draco做领导者我做平衡者。你是锚定者。”

 

Harry冲Draco皱起眉头。Draco把手往外一摊。他没同意这个计划，只不过目前为止他还沉默地坐在那没发表反对意见。他之前一点也不知道Severus的打算。

 

“请告诉我我们必须承担的风险是对等的。”Harry说，回看Severus。

 

Severus嘴唇微分，眉头一时扬起，这让Draco意外窥见了他的内心。 _ _哈__ ，Draco想，莫名十分满意。 _ _这么看来如果Harry将我压在墙上触动了我，被伟大的Harry__ _ _Potter视为对等的人显然也触动了Severus。__

__

__我可不会让他忘掉这一刻。_ _

 

Severus清了清嗓子，严厉地看了眼Draco，仿佛能听见他在心里偷笑。Draco举手投降，睁大了眼睛。要是Severus不想他说，他是不准备说出口的。

 

Severus摇摇头，转身面对Harry：“是的，是对等的。如果我们要举行这项仪式，我们需要信任彼此，我知道你不会信任我，若我们的位置不……对等。”

 

如果你习惯观察Severus且知道要找什么，那你就能看出最后一个词之前有一个小小的停顿。Draco压下又一声窃笑，点点头：“我认为他说得对，Harry。傲罗想用的认知仪式显然不能接受。三人分担或许更加有效。”

 

“从你们能容许我参与的前提下来看的话。”Harry叹了口气，替他说完。

 

“等你克服这个把我们对你安全的关心看作想对你管头管脚的欲望的烦人习惯的时候记得跟我说一声，”Draco责备，“我们不是Lestrange兄弟，你也知道。也不是所有人都迷恋锁链和绳子的。”他用手指敲打膝盖，任Harry打量。

 

“好吧，”Harry终于松口，“仪式要花多长时间？我们要准备什么特别的东西吗？它是否必须在白天或夜晚的某个特定时间举行？”

 

“差不多要整一个小时，”Severus说，“对，我们必须先画仪式方块，备好工具。至于时间，在傲罗打算使用的本来的仪式中不重要，但这本书建议正午是最佳选择。”

 

“光线最明亮的时候，”Harry喃喃，听上去有些恍惚。可能他也需要恍惚才能说服自己，“也是思维最澄明最清楚的时候。”

 

Draco有些惊讶。他常常会忘记Harry也受过魔法理论的训练。当然啦，否则他也不可能在放逐咒中贡献那么大力量，但Draco还是总忘。

 

“是的。”在片刻Draco倾向于推断是为了掩饰他自己惊讶的停顿过后，Severus说，“所以，我们最好明天再举行，毕竟现在已经快中午了。你今晚想回去你朋友那里过夜吗？”

 

Draco听见挑衅的时候能认出来。看来Harry也能。他微微一笑。“我在这里过夜，”他说，“我昨天已经和我的朋友谈过了。他们大致知道发生了什么，当然是粗略的大纲。我没有告诉他们我们对Lestrange兄弟或治疗师Tarriash做了什么，只说我们还在找与此案有关的人。”

 

Draco咽下又一声轻笑。这样描述黑魔王倒是很精准，他想，虽说宽泛得一点用处也没有。

 

“有我能住的房间吗？”Harry站起身，看了看Draco。

 

“在这么大的房子里？当然有。”Draco转向Severus，“我们需要什么工具？”

 

“我准备去采集一些植物，”Severus说，用那种总让Draco想起他是魔药大师而Draco不是的骄矜口吻，“我希望你来负责从庄园地面收集石头和泥土。你祖先与这块土地的契约应该能在直觉上指引你找到合适的那些。”

 

“我要做什么呢？”

 

“当然，你会坚持参与核心工作，”Severus用那种认命的语气对Harry说。不过这回不需要契约，Draco也能看见Severus是怎样靠在椅子里歪着脑袋，好像在晒远处照进来的太阳。这是Severus放松舒展的信号，“我希望你能按这张短目录收集东西。”他从长袍口袋里掏出一张羊皮纸，“有些材料Weasley家的花园里可能有；我注意到那里有好些鸟筑巢。其它的你就必须得买了。”

 

Draco看得出Harry根本不在乎，他的手抓紧了单子，眼睛在放光。他只想做点事帮忙。

 

__不知道是不是因为这样他最开始才会去做傲罗。是不是因为这样他才会献出契约索要的牺牲。不是因为他总想当烈士，只是因为他想要觉得他有帮到忙。_ _

__

光是想一想，想Harry Potter希望帮助他们，一团火便在Draco的胸骨下灼烧起来。

 

“对，”Harry说，用因工作之故不得不整天读无聊的报告和文档锻炼出的专业扫视清单，“我会回来吃晚饭，不过我要先把东西放在某人保证要给我的房间里。”他有些不耐烦地看Draco。

 

Draco摇了摇头，拒绝了回答欢迎Harry住进这间屋子任何房间且他不用问就该知道的诱惑。他很明白由主人制定地点会让Harry更自在，“没错。来吧。”

 

他领Harry上楼，往他心里选定的房间走去，整段时间都在为Harry Potter入住他的房子 _ _自愿__ 留下来过夜且准备帮忙的事实眩晕。

 

__不。他自愿留下来过夜不是因为他想念你。他来这里是为了举行认知仪式。等仪式完成了他准备做什么呢？_ _

__

Draco咬住了腮帮子。总有这么些时候他希望Severus从未向他揭示他行为背后的真正原因。现如今Draco必须承认他想与Harry更加亲近，只能焦虑地等着看他在仪式结束后要怎么做了。

 

__或者你可以直接问他。_ _

__

但那是不得已的手段。Draco渴望Harry的陪伴，然而纵使渴望，他仍无法克服对显出可怜样子那挥之不去的恐惧。

 

*

 

Harry点点头，挑剔地环视房间。“挺不错的。”当然啦，这里比他在Grimmauld广场的房间强多了，厚重的蓝紫色海洋景观挂毯悬在抛光过的大理石墙面上，地板干净得仿佛不敢染上灰尘，不过Harry不准备让Draco知道。

 

从他得意洋洋的笑容来看，Draco恐怕还是知道了。他优雅地一偏头：“那么请随意，想住多久都可以。你不需要认知仪式一结束就急着跑掉，要知道。”

 

Harry有些惊讶，看向Draco。Draco用睁着大大的双眼直视他，曾经Harry能立刻解读出来，现在就只得依靠他的脑子和对Draco的了解来解释了——而两者似乎都贫乏得可怜。

 

 _ _愚蠢的契约。愚蠢的认知仪式。__ Harry顿了顿，又加上两条，反正不加也得加。 _ _愚蠢的大脑。愚蠢的Slytherin__ 。

 

“谢谢，但我不想麻烦你招待。”他说，心想他刚刚的措辞十分得体。

 

Draco嗤笑了一声，声音对这么张苍白傲慢的脸来说生动过了头。Harry惊奇地凝视他。Draco则忙着向他露出一脸怒容，没注意到。“自从这事儿开始我什么时候跟你 _ _抱怨过__ 我要招待你了？”他问，打断了Harry本想给出的几个捉襟见肘的答案，“呃，战争期间……”“我希望你在这里。Severus也希望你在这里。我不知道我们还要怎么做才能让你明白。把整间屋子都打扮成Gryffindor色吗？”他向卧室四壁挥了圈手，停下来指向一扇Harry没太注意的门，“还有洗手间，过去就是。如果想要你可以拥有一只该死的红马桶。”

 

Harry抱着胳膊。他的心跳如同擂鼓，像被敌人逼到小角落——可笑至极，他也知道。但那并不能让心脏稍慢一点。

 

“我不明白你们为什么希望我在这里，”他说，“认知仪式一完成，你们就能顺理成章地不用再看见我，也不用再想到我了。”

 

“因为要忘掉这个倒霉契约真是太容易了，”Draco说，目光变得阴暗，他向Harry迈进一步，姿态比Harry在傲罗生涯中见过的大多数东西都要危险。Harry差点把手放在魔杖上，可那么做似乎也很蠢。这可是 _ _Draco__ 。

 

__一个或许不希望你离开的人。_ _

__

Harry打了个激灵，不是因为留下的念头而是因为Draco想从他那里得到的他可能给不了。他移开视线，“忘掉不容易，但我以为你们可能想放手的。”

 

“并不。”Draco正对着他吐出这几个字，不知不觉间他越过了两人之间的距离，“还是说你 _ _完全__ 误解了我在治疗师办公室里问你的话？”

 

“你只是要我放开你好让你杀了Tarriash。”在Harry印象里这就是事实。直到Draco要求他复述之前他都从未怀疑，然而突然间他的舌头在嘴里变得粗笨。他不耐烦地晃了晃脑袋，继续，“我看不出和契约有什么关系。”

 

“我当时想碰你，”Draco说，“你把我压在墙上的时候我很享受。你是连这个也完全理解错了吗？”他顿了顿，双手绕过Harry头部两侧，按在他身后的墙壁上，“还是说你用这种姿势堵过太多嫌疑人？难怪你看不出里面有什么浪漫可言。”

 

Harry咽了口唾沫。Draco一提，他才发觉他近得能看清Draco咽喉上跳动的脉搏，能看见他扩大的瞳孔和蜷曲的手指。他想有这种癖好的人可能会觉得挺浪漫。

 

而后他的大脑才领会这个词，他轻轻推了一下Draco的肩膀。“浪漫？”他问，“你疯了吗？你忘记契约是怎么开始的了吗？在那件事过后，你怎么能忍受——我们俩怎么能忍受触碰彼此？”

 

“可我们就站在这里，就在触碰彼此，”Draco平稳地回应，“也许浪漫不是合适的词。我只知道我想靠近你想要保证认知仪式后也能继续亲密下去。”Harry怀疑他丢掉了 _ _友谊__ 之类的词汇，Harry不得不同意它确实不太能涵盖他们的关系，“我就想要这个。你能保证吗？”他用溺水者看救生索的眼神看向Harry。

 

Harry又咽了口唾沫。他松开按着Draco肩膀的手，揉了揉脸。

 

他昨天愿意对Ron和Hermine说强奸在他心里留下了永久的、长期的影响，而契约的存在也意味着Draco和Severus同他有了密切的联系。他有 _ _打算__ 与他们保持亲密。他也同意友谊不是用来描述他们与彼此关系的恰当词语。

 

他只是没想过Draco与Severus中有谁会要求用这种形式的亲密取代友谊。

 

“让我考虑一下，可以吗？”他问，没有看Draco，“我从来没想要一完成认知仪式就忘记你们俩。但我们必须先搞定它。我们连Voldemort回来了没有都还不知道。如果他真的复活了，我们必须把反抗他作为首要任务。”

 

“如果他回来了，”Draco说，就因为太专心看着Harry，听到那个名字他都没有发抖，“那我们就控制住他，确保他伤害不了我们。”他停了下来。Harry任由沉默继续，但他的耳朵和嘴巴都能感到不断加重的压力。

 

“但如果他没有回来，”Draco耳语，“你还会找别的借口跑掉吗？”

 

Harry猛地背转身，“我不会背弃你们，”他对身后那面墙上的镜子说，“我也不想。但我不觉得我能——能谈恋爱，好吗？我以前没谈过。所以才是个处。让我一个人待着好好考虑一下。”

 

Draco犹豫了，接着点点头离去，都映在镜子里呢。Harry一直看着他，直到门被关上。

 

他吁出一口气，将前额贴在镜子冰冷的玻璃表面。

 

他有很多事要考虑，但他也有一张单子的仪式原料要准备，所以他得先解决这些。

 

*

 

Severus叹了口气，再度查阅他的清单。他本来确定庄园的花圃里有他需要的所有植物，但偏偏就是找不到蒲公英。家养小精灵多半是把场地弄得太干净了。

 

他往前门走了一步，打算幻影移形去几个大多植物都能生长的无人野地，恰巧看见Harry走下楼梯，便停在原地。Harry向他点头致意，走得更快了些。

 

Severus扬起眉毛。这么说就这样了？倘或因为种种原因Harry想离他远点，Severus不会拴着他。

 

但紧接着Harry停下脚步，叹了口气，转身面对他：“Draco说就算等我们完成了认知仪式他也想——想在我身边。”他说，“你也是一样吗？因为如果只和他做朋友或者说维持我们现在这种不知道是什么的关系而不包括你会很奇怪。”

 

Severus忍住表现得过分得意的冲动——这么干绝对没好结果，昂起头：“这取决于你说的在身边是什么意思。”

 

Harry皱起脸，好像吞了一头蜗牛：“他有提到恋爱什么的，说我在医院碰他的时候他很享受。说老实话，我只不过把他压在墙上了而已。”他自言自语地咕哝。

 

Severus克制住他自己对那副场面看起来是怎样、Draco又会是 _ _什么感觉__ 冷嘲热讽的评估，简单地点了点头：“我不能说想法和Draco完全一致。我也不再知道他的想法了。但我同样不愿意挥手告别，再也见不到你。”

 

“就算你跟我——”Harry搜肠刮肚地想词儿，“的过去比Draco跟我更具有爆炸性？”

 

Severus压下听到Harry措辞的笑声，仍只是点了点头，“对，也是原因之一。”他说，Harry茫然地看着他，他只得解释一遍。偶尔对非常需要他解释的人他也是可以同情一下的，“我们过去的爆炸性本身就让我想继续发展关系。”

 

“因为你是受虐狂？”

 

Severus终于忍不住笑了，能看到Harry听见他笑声后瞪大的双眼，失去一点体面也值了。“不，”他回答，“因为我发觉我不知道如何定义我们之间的关系，我想花时间去理解它。”

 

Harry扬起脸，端详Severus，好像他莫名其妙似的。Severus保持了冷静。Harry没有撤退也还没试图给它安个名字。这可能也算进步。

 

“好吧，”Harry说，“只要我们不是在企图发展出什么疯狂的罗曼蒂克关系？”

 

“不是，”Severus说，“我们可能永远也没法正确地命名我们的关系。”

 

“那倒是。”Harry说，像Hagrid的大猎狗甩掉身上的水珠一样摇晃了一下脑袋，“行，我不介意多留一阵试试找个定义。”

 

他走了。Severus给了自己几秒钟安静时间恢复被打击得一塌糊涂的体面，而后跟上。


	42. 认知仪式

**_**Chapter** _ ** **__ ** **_**Forty** _ ** **_**-two: The Knowledge Ritual** _ **

**_**_第四十二章：认知仪式_ ** _ **

 

“我认为你已经有效地证明了自己的能力。”

 

Severus让声音保持冷漠，但还是在Draco眼中看见了一星骄傲。说老实话，Draco绝对是超常发挥了。他选了庄园里最大的房间，让家养小精灵擦洗了一遍，以免有残余的魔法影响和微小的灰尘危害到他们的仪式方块，然后呢，按照领导者的要求，他亲手在石头上刻好了方格，Severus真不知道他还有这么大力量。

 

“很好。”Draco说，比划了一下等在身旁的原料盒，“我觉得我们可以一起挑选这些。我从庄园场地上捡来了魔力最强的石头，但它们只能响应我的力量。理想状况下它们应该能与我们三人都产生共鸣才是。”

 

说话时，他的目光掠过了Severus，于是Severus知道Harry到了，他点点头：“应该要不了太久。离得这么近，我们各自力量的共鸣理当很容易辨别。”

 

Harry肉眼可见地犹豫了一下，随后继续向他俩走来。“会吗？”他问，“抱歉。我以前没做过类似的事。”

 

Severus仔细审视Harry。他的脊背似乎比昨天僵硬些，不过Severus肯定他找全了Severus打发他去收集的材料。

 

唔，这个仪式仍有危险性，也一定让他想起了傲罗们企图拿他做什么。或许有些僵硬也在意料之中。

 

“伸手从盒子里拿起一块石头，”Severus指示Harry，“将它握在掌中，专注感受它的力量。待你有所感觉，舒服就点头，不舒服就摇头。我会试着对你觉得舒适的石头同调我的魔力。”

 

“Draco不需要也这么做吗？”当然，Harry就非得丢个问题出来，即便他已经在盒子里掏了掏，取出一块光滑圆润的卵石。

 

“它们已经能兼容我的魔力了，否则我一开始就不会捡起来。”Draco说，向Harry微笑了一下，“现在你和Severus需要在我已经为你们挑好的石头里选择。”

 

出于某些原因，Harry放松下来。Severus开始觉得他可能永远也搞不懂他了。

 

或许他只是永远搞不清楚Harry与Draco的相互作用。这跟永远也搞不懂Harry的任何举动是两码事。

 

几乎一抓住卵石Harry就摇了摇头，将它扔开了。他又试了几块，才将注意力集中在一片方石上，Severus将手平放在这块石头上方，定下心来。

 

片刻专注后，他可以感觉到它隐隐的共鸣，那是在石头核心作响的震动，或是古早以前在庄园场地上施用的咒语的残留，或是Malfoy的祖先曾用产生这块小石头的大块岩石作为某个仪式的一部分。不论魔法从何而来，只要它能顺应且不排斥Severus本人的魔力就好。

 

嗡鸣令人安心且和谐。Severus点点头，Draco取出一只盒子让Harry在伸手从原本的盒子里选另一块之前将石头放进去。

 

Draco的脸上有一种古怪的神情，等待Harry发现另一块他想尝试的石头的几分钟里，Severus索性百无聊赖地探究起来。Severus终于意识到那是满足。即便能一起做这样简单的事对Draco而言似乎也是安宁而曼妙的，难怪他想要体验更多，想一同做些事好把他俩绑定在一起让他俩一直——

 

 _ _亲密__ 下去，Severus决定，转向下一块Harry点头首肯的方石。

 

*

 

Harry站在仪式方块的正中央，Severus立在边缘，Draco则在方块外，三人成一条直线瞄准房间另一头。如果Harry对Severus的笔记理解正确，这正是锚定者、领导者和平衡者应当占据的位置。

 

他想他没搞错。与原本的仪式索求知识的方式不同，这项仪式依赖于参与者对其自身的认知。他们挑选的与三人魔力都相协调的石块被摆在方块的拐角。几分钟前他们刚刚喝下了由Severus收集的植物酿成的魔药，可以用来澄明思维，加强意念力。Harry负责找寻的鸟巢、动物毛发与指甲被编成细细的绳索挂在他们的脖子和手腕上，能让三人同时感知Harry的一举一动。

 

Harry能理解原理。他认为Severus改造原认知仪式的方式聪明且有趣。

 

但他也认为他们可能不够了解自己，这让他的脊椎泛起一丝轻微的寒意。

 

作为领导者，Draco开启了仪式，他举起魔杖，在他所站立的那一侧房间来回编织出一条烟雾锁链。他念出第二个咒语，烟雾开始蔓延，不复原先的模样，而是形成闪光的巨大蓝色烟圈，如同套索般环绕Severus的躯干和双手。Harry沉默地等待它越过仪式方块边缘。在此之前他都无事可做。

 

那一刻终于到来。Harry向它伸出魔杖，带动身上的毛发等杂物编成的线圈轻轻晃动，他开始吟诵咒语，命令烟圈如蛇般缠绕全身。结束时他吐出一句嘶嘶的蛇语，因为Severus觉得这是个不错的主意。

 

烟圈不断攀升，懒洋洋地耷拉在他的脖颈和发间。有那么一刻Harry很想屏住呼吸不去闻它的气味，但紧接着他吁出一口气，意识到烟雾不会进入肺部。它只会待在他应当将它放置的位置，除非仪式哪里出了错。

 

Harry仰起头。作为平衡者，Severus得施行接下来两个咒语，一个指向Harry，一个指向Draco。

 

但Severus只是站在那里，魔杖垂直立在半空中，仿佛在推一扇无形的门。他的前额渗出了几滴细汗。Harry舔了舔嘴唇，压制住咳嗽的冲动。烟雾 _ _没有__ 爬进他的肺。他必须记住。

 

“我遇到了障碍，”Severus说，声音很低，仿佛不希望仪式听见他们。鉴于此刻这里唯一的魔法由他们提供，Harry觉得有点傻，不过他可以尊重这种考量，“有东西不该在这里。我无法施咒语。”

 

“什么样的障碍。”Draco的嘴唇也几乎没有动。

 

“意志的障碍，”Severus说，顿了顿，“你们对我说你们两人都是自愿经历这个仪式的。这话是否有假？”

 

“我是自愿的。”Harry有些惊讶。他怎么都没想到 _ _这__ 会是问题所在。他和Draco都信任Severus。他看向Draco，后者一样皱着眉眯着眼点了点头。不，Harry也不认为Draco怀有什么隐秘的疑虑，否则他们走不到这一步。

 

“还是有障碍。”Severus说，脸色以Harry只在战时见过的方式阴暗下来，“或许是黑魔王的存在……”他来回挥动魔杖，念了另一个咒语，不是Harry知道他们要用的那个，或者只是为了确定他能施咒。

 

一秒之后，他周围的烟雾光晕变成白色，向一侧飘去，环绕在Draco身旁，紧贴在他身上，如海浪的泡沫般上下冲刷。Draco显得既诧异又生气，他左右摇晃脑袋，仿佛这就能抹消他是抵抗仪式罪魁祸首的证据。

 

“我必须知道你还想问别的什么问题，Draco。”Severus用铁屑似的嗓音说。

 

“我不知道你在说什么！”Draco的神情一览无余，他脸颊发红，慌乱不安，“我想知道黑魔王是不是回来了！我当然想！”他拉扯左边的袖口，因为愤怒试了两回才捋起来，露出黑魔标记，“你以为我不比你更恨这玩意吗？你以为我会偷偷 _ _希望__ 他回来什么的吗？”

 

“不是，”Severus说，然而从他缓慢举起魔杖的姿态来看，Harry好奇他是否真这么想过，“但还有一个问题是你更想要问的。我 _ _知道__ 你有。我需要知道这个问题是什么，Draco，你为什么这么坚决要找到答案。”

 

Draco如一只裹足不前的猫嘶声叫唤。Harry肯定没在里面听到一点跟蛇佬腔相似好让他能从中推断出什么话来的发音，“我不知道我还想知道什么！”他突然苍白了脸，一动不动了。

 

“你 _ _之前__ 不知道，”Severus说，“现在知道了。是什么？”

 

Draco盯着Harry。Harry也看向他，纳闷Draco是否觉得他是Voldemort回归的关键，是否觉得黑魔王的复活总会被归结到Harry的伤疤上，让Harry重新变成魂器，Draco又是否因此害怕他。若果真如此他会伤心，但Harry承受过远为糟糕的痛楚。

 

“我究竟想知道什么……”Draco说着，顿住了，舔了舔嘴唇，咽了口唾沫。

 

“你必须问出来，否则我们没法继续认知仪式。”Severus说，“我们必须拥有共同的愿望想要弄明白黑魔王到底回来没有。”

 

Draco一遍又一遍地舔嘴唇。Harry向他眯缝起眼睛。从Draco死盯不放的目光判断，这一定与Harry本人有关，但Harry不知道是什么，他也越发厌烦猜来猜去了。

 

“所以呢？”他命令，“说啊。”

 

Draco总算说出了口：“为什么你那时候还是个处子能献祭你的处子之身呢？根本 _ _说不通__ 啊。”

 

Harry的拳头攥得太紧，差点把脖子上的项圈里编着的松鼠毛弄断。他闭上双眼，平复心情，好让地板不再旋转：“跟你有什么关系？”

 

“我一直在考虑这事儿。”Draco说，不是Harry臆想中的抱歉语气，而是很平铺直叙的陈述，“显然这对我来说比黑魔王复活重要。”Harry能听见他有些踌躇，能听见他靴子剐蹭地板的细小声响。Harry站在一团漆黑中央聆听，五感仿佛都敏锐无比，“不，这跟——跟契约有关。这是契约最开始能形成的原因。也……也能给我一点参考，让我知道未来有没有机会。”

 

“发展一段恋情。”Harry嘟囔。他看向Severus。毫无疑问这会毁掉认知仪式、毁掉了解Voldemort是否回到了人世间这个 _ _重要得多__ 的任务吧？

 

然而，尽管Severus在冲Draco皱眉头，他并未显出震怒的神色。他甚至没扭动，也没用他的魔杖轻轻绕圈子——Harry逐渐知道这表示他开始不耐烦。Harry咽下一声叹息。看来Severus是打算等他们真占用太多时间再插手了。现在呢，还不需要。

 

“对，”Draco说，“对不起，可我在想……你说这很复杂。说我们不是你的朋友。我不知道我们能不能定义我们的关系，但我想了解得更多一些。既然给不出名字，那我想知道过去。”

 

Harry叹了口气，挠了挠后脑勺：“无意冒犯，Draco，但我不认为我这辈子能像你想的那样和你发生性关系。”他们必须诚实，是不是？这样才能继续调查Voldemort的复活？“毕竟我的唯一一次性经历是那个样子。”

 

Draco的颤抖剧烈得能穿透骨头，可他说：“不管怎么说我们可能也——不会走到那一步。我只是想知道为什么它能出现。 _ _契约__ 才是最让我着迷的，不是黑魔王的回归。而这——这件事就算我们做成了朋友，我说不定也没办法知道。”

 

Harry呻吟了一声，一只手揉了揉脸。“你是说 _ _我__ 才是最让你着迷的是吧，”他咕哝，“换个人还以为你都往我脑子里看过了早该克服了才是。”

 

“不是这样的！”Draco的脸腾地红了，Harry又想开口，但Draco飞快地继续说道，“我对Severus也很着迷！”

 

Severus转过身来，丢给Draco一个意味深长、高深莫测的眼神。Draco要么是没看见，要么选择暂且忽略。Harry打赌是后者。Draco仍盯着Harry：“我了解Severus的一些想法，因为在契约的问题上我和他曾处于同样的位置，”他轻声说，打了个寒颤，“也许我没有权力问这个问题，但是我必须问，这样才能让仪式回到正轨。”

 

Harry翻了个白眼，因为不这么干他就忍不住要骂人了：“不然呢，你会问吗？”

 

“过一段时间，等你习惯我也愿意回答的时候。”

 

Harry花了点力气冷静下来。对，Draco不完美，绝对不，可是Harry自己也有瑕疵呀。“好吧，”他说，“我是个处子因为我的心思在别的事情上。除非你觉得外面在打仗大家都挣扎求存的时候我还能想到我的老二。”

 

他故意说得特别糙，从Draco两颊潮红的加深来看，他也知道。但他不懈地逼问：“如果你在战争期间错失了机会，行，我可以理解。可是战争结束已经有六年了。为什么？”

 

“它好像永远没有别的事情重要，”Harry说。事实就这么简单，也正因为如此他从未试图对别人解释，“但另一部分原因是我一直看着Ron和Hermione，我看见他俩的关系是怎样的，我想要那样的关系。他们从孩提时就相识相知，好像生下来就 _ _注定__ 要在一起。有几次我以为我遇到了，但总是很快就无疾而终。我想我要寻找的东西得花上很多年，就像他们之间的一样。”

 

Draco一脸得意，Harry转了转眼珠。理论上说，他也认识他们很多年了，但这完全是两码事。

 

“不管怎么说，”Harry道，“我还是处儿究竟为什么这么要紧？这对你来说算是万幸。对我们三人都是。”

 

“对我来说不仅是万幸，”Draco说，“我不想你走。”

 

“我跟你说过了我不会在认知仪式完成的那一分钟从大门逃跑的，”Harry说，直白地看了一眼在他们身旁打着旋涡的烟雾。像Draco这么没完没了，它这辈子都不知道能不能成功。但目前为止，Draco似乎没领会到。Harry直截了当地说，“我会保持联络。”

 

“我想要更多。”Draco回答。

 

Harry叹气，一只手按住额头。“就算知道对不是朋友的人我给不了那些吗？”他问，“我不可能忘记你们俩直接走开，但我也不确定以后能给你你想要的东西。”

 

说话时，他看向Severus，后者纹丝不动地站在原地，唯一有移动的是他的眼睛，缓慢地眨着，在Harry和Draco之间来回看。他仿佛正凝视着一轮太阳的焰心，不知道如何移开视线。

 

“对你来说不是很要紧，对吗？”Harry问他，他无法回答Draco的问题，不知道还能说什么，“不管我们是只谈话，还是接吻，还是别的什么？”当Severus没有回答，他又转向Draco。“你也无法知道我要过多久才会不再介意亲吻 _ _任何人__ 。我是认真的。任何人。你又怎么可能知道？你真的以为我们还能有正常的关系吗？”

 

*

 

若有时间仔细思考，Draco或许能说些通情达理的话，但从他眼睛直愣愣的闪光来看，他没这个打算。Severus只好插手。

 

“Draco执迷于你的处子之身是因为他执迷于契约，”他说，看见Draco转身对他怒目而视。唔，这是事实。否则Draco的求知欲不可能挡在了解黑魔王是否复活这一紧迫得多的问题前面。“这不等于我们就非得以同样的方式执着。也不等于我们之间就非得在这一天、这个月、这一年、这十年里发生些什么。我们是巫师。我们很可能活超过一百岁。”

 

“确实，”Harry说，话虽如此，他眼下却瞪着Severus，好像逼得太紧的人是 _ _他__ ，“但你真的认为我们之间的这种联系能持续那么久吗？”

 

“在我想象中这种联系是不会终止的。”

 

Harry眨了好几下眼睛，抬起一只手揉了揉，好像眼里进了灰尘。“太疯狂了，”他耳语，“我能理解你的感觉很强烈，可是——太疯狂了。”

 

“谁知道对你来说又会持续多久呢？”Severus喃喃。在他心目中，他们三人里，Harry是最有可能找到另一半正常恋爱结婚的那个。相反，他直到现在都没这么做。他们不是他所寻求的命中注定的恋情，但也绝不正常平庸，因此Severus可以安心地打消未来某天事情对Harry来说会突然回归“正常”的疑虑，“我看不出它对我们任何一个人会轻易终止。”

 

Draco蹙起眉头，但在Harry看向他时轻轻点了一下头。他一个字也没说，Severus想，很明智。Harry已经有一大堆东西要思考了。

 

“好吧，”Harry说，“我必须承认虽然奇怪，但想到我生命里总有人能——和我有联系还挺让人安慰的。”Severus差点哼了一声，有多少词给Harry挑，他就非得选个中立的。或许也算明智，“可是说真的，你不需要约会我。或者亲我，或者干我，或者不管什么你觉得需要做的事。”

 

“你熟悉什么叫欲望吗，Harry？”Draco咕哝道，摇了摇头，“跟 _ _需要不需要__ 可没什么关系。”

 

 _ _没他该有的那么熟悉，__ Severus思忖，观察着Harry，看他此刻面对他们的问题脸容是多么的惊愕和年少。无论有无意识到，他认为Harry对各种各样的事投放了太多的心力，多到了残忍的地步：活过战争，在工作中拔尖，从旨在折磨他们的仪式里生存下来，然后是活过契约在他眼中不可理喻的要求。当这一切消失后，他的心力或许能有空间放在柔和些的事情上，能容许他探索自己的欲望。

 

总之得是生存以外的欲望。Severus得承认Harry对那种渴望熟悉得过了头，满足那种渴望也是。

 

倘若他能定下心想想别的……

 

在他周身旋绕的烟雾收紧了。Severus呼出一口气。他们可以 _ _稍后__ 再考虑这些难免要分心的事，先完成认知仪式得到他们寻求的答案再说。

 

“既然你的问题得到了回应，”他问Draco，“你搞明白自己怎么想了吗？可以继续吗？思维清楚点没有？”

 

Draco直视他的双眼，没有像平时面对这样严厉的批评般退缩。“是的，我们可以继续了。”

 

Severus微微一笑，不需要进一步确认，再次转身面对刻在地板上的方块。他施展咒语，让烟雾在他们三人周围交织，他们佩戴着的由Harry搜罗的动物身体部位编成的线圈缓缓升起，漂向烟雾。

 

这回，障碍消失了。这回，方块的线条透过其下的石板放射出脉动的力量，Severus能听见外来的耳语声与他们一同轻轻念诵。

 

他们知道想问什么。Draco作为领导者首先开口，声音清晰而准确：“黑魔王Voldemort的任何部分是否以任何形式复活？”

 

从他向Severus延伸的魔力之索震动起来，加快速度。Severus向后仰起头，咬紧牙关。他犹如又回到了契约里，重新体味它带来的亲密与不便。

 

他不需要说话，而是将魔杖放在他自己的黑魔标记上，对那里黑魔王力量的回音诉说，而后将回音与问题一同传递给Harry。他将用它们向无知的黑暗求索，迫使其回答。知识就在某个角落。只要他们的欲求足够激烈， _ _意志__ 足够强大，它就会现身。

 

考虑到他俩都听Harry坦承过的坚定决心，Severus想这部分不难。然而。若Harry与他们疏远，或者不那么想合作……

 

他没有。他开口了，同时双手伸向最近的石块，是他们找出的与三人魔力都能共鸣的那些。

 

“黑魔王Voldemort的任何部分是否以任何形式复活？”Harry先用低沉的声音询问，旋即变成愤怒的咆哮，“我要知道， _ _现在__ 就要知道。”

 

力量如利剑驭着意志的波涛从他体内飞射，Severus很愿意去想这是他们三人的意志，不过可能主要还是Harry的。它与Severus辨认不出的遥远障壁相撞，从那里反弹了回来。有那么一刻，他感到血液伴着魔力鼓动，有某种庞大的意志力看向他们的方向，审视掂量，仿佛整个宇宙的知识都在等着冲刷他的思想，淹没他。

 

而后可感知到的魔力消退了，Harry放下双手，震动不已。他触碰前额，瑟缩了一下。Severus绷紧身体，看见细细的血线从刘海下缓缓淌出来。也许这就是他们的回答，黑魔王再度在Harry的伤疤中复活。

 

但Harry慢慢撩开头发，接着他们看见了。

 

伤疤改变了形状。取代锯齿状闪电的是大写字母。 _ _不。__

__

Draco在Severus身后骤然屏住了呼吸，于是Severus知道他也看见了。他没有从因力量离开身体的后劲踉跄不稳的Harry身上移开视线，但往后退了几步，直到一只手按住Draco的肩膀。Draco握了握他的手腕，Severus读懂了这个无言的手势，他们不消再说什么便理解了对方的宽慰。

 

就在Severus看着的时候，血淋淋的字母变回了闪电，Harry跌跌撞撞地跪下。“我都忘记那有多 _ _疼了__ 。”他喃喃，仍抓着额头。

 

Severus走上前，扶住他的肩膀，帮他站起来。“你知道他没有回来吧？”他安静地问。Harry看不见信息。

 

Harry朝他嗤笑了一声：“我有听见一个声音在我脑子里敲钟似地跟我说 _ _不__ ，我知道的，别担心。”

 

而后他便一声不吭地晕倒了。Draco摇摇头，唤来家养小精灵帮他们将Harry带回房间。

 

Severus小心翼翼地靠在墙上。至少一种恐怖的可能性被排除了。

 

他的目光在Harry与Draco身上徘徊，后者也在Harry和他之间来回看，好像他是他们的私人平衡者似的。 _ _也许有别的什么现在可以开始了。__


	43. 不同的名字

**_**Chapter** _ ** **__ ** **_**Forty-three** _ ** **_**: Different Kinds of Names** _ **

**_**_第四十三章：不同的名字_ ** _ **

 

“你没跟我们说你会去 _ _那么久。__ ”

 

Harry对Ron做了个抱歉的表情，拥抱了他，抱着的时候越过Ron的肩头观察Hermione。她似乎只是对他皱了皱眉头，不过Harry得承认不知道她用了多大的力气克制自己。

 

“我们必须举行一个认知仪式求证我跟你们说过的情报，”他说，“而且我昨天也给你们留了信。”

 

Ron哼了一声：“就只说你要在花园里转转找点皮毛骨头什么的！可没告诉我们多少，是吧，伙计？”他后退一步，挑剔地审视Harry，像在检查他有没有携带可疑的Slytherin病菌，“根本不能阻止我们担心。”

 

“对不起啦。”Harry尽可能真诚地说——还是相当真诚的，只不过他总忍不住想他的朋友们若是也在认知仪式上见证那股自然力——生物——或者随便什么玩意回答问题的方式会作何反应，情不自禁地想偷笑，“重点是仪式肯定地告诉我们那个与Lestrange兄弟有关的人不会回来，也不会再伤害我们。他已经完蛋大吉了。”

 

“那个人永远消失了？”Hermione问他，嗓音里微微的扭曲和扬起的眉毛表明她多半猜到了真相。

 

Harry丢给她一个漠然的表情：“对。彻底消失了。”

 

终于，Hermione软化下来，走上前抱了抱他，在他脸颊上留下一个轻轻的吻：“我没法假装喜欢或是理解，但我很高兴你能拥有平静。我只是想我们要是能在帮你得到安宁上多做些什么就好了。”

 

Harry一根手臂揽住她的肩膀，带着她往陋居走，半道上顺便用另一只胳膊勾住Ron的肩。“你们俩都不知道帮了我多少，”他柔声告诉他们，“是你们俩让我有一个正常的地方可以回。Draco和Severus擅长很多事，但正常真不是他俩的长项。”

 

这让他的朋友笑出了声，然后Ron讲了个Gryffindor和Slytherin的笑话，让Hermione开始聊往事，很快他们便坐下来吃吃喝喝，一边谈论以前的Gryffindor Quidditch球赛，畅想Hermione若是出于某种令人无法理解的原因成了击球手会怎样。这样的推测在你喝醉的时候还有点道理，第二天早晨可就难说了。

 

整段时间，Harry都坐在那里，唇边浮现出一丝自觉真挚的微笑，心里却怀着哀伤和不安——并未驱散他在朋友陪伴下感觉到的欢乐，但就是挥之不去，就好像他和Draco与Severus一起时脑后的Gryffindor心脏也总在不赞同地跳动。

 

而他没能告诉他的朋友的——尽管它一直在他心底，有时甚至到了嘴边——是他不知道 _ _他__ 是否还能重回正常。

 

*

 

Draco叹了口气，放下他这天试图读来消遣的第二本书。他感到焦躁，总想发脾气，不停地构想如今认知仪式和复仇带来的兴奋都过去后他要做什么。Severus照旧有魔药可以做，而他们既然已经将傲罗都还了回去，Harry或许可以在某种程度上继续之前的生活。只有Draco一个人，没有恒久不变的激情或是自己的兴趣爱好。

 

__才不是这样呢。你以前肯定也有做些什么打发时间吧。你可没有从早到晚跟在Severus屁股后面。_ _

__

这倒是真的，但Draco满脑子打转的记忆留下的痕迹怪异而疏离，仿佛全是黑白没有色彩。他真的能用一整天读报纸写商务信？那还花不到早上的一小时呢。他失去了拖长这些事的能力，无法再将时间视为可以轻忽玩弄的东西，不能再做每件事都不紧不慢。

 

躁动达到极点，超出言语。他站起身，去看看Severus在他的实验室做什么。那也不过是权宜之计，但至少他还能和因控制不了的原因成为他心中最重要事物的两个人之一在一起。

 

他敲了敲Severus实验室的门，没有回应，只有一种轻微、沉闷的声响，黄色的防护咒在他头顶上方出现。Draco叹了口气。这种防护咒意味着他发出的任何声响在实验室里都会被自动静音，也就是说在Severus研究精密魔药的时候不要打扰。

 

Draco沉下脸。这么久以来他都想摆脱契约，现在他又总陷入契约会有用的状况里。

 

他召来椅子和之前在读的书，坐在走廊里等。巫师与麻瓜的战争史不是首选，但Draco有点惊讶在Malfoy收藏里找到的这本书是从与纯血不尽相同的视角所写。至少它还能给他点东西争辩。

 

*

 

Severus打开实验室门的时候查看了一下，发觉Draco坐在不远处的椅子上。终于让新版狼毒药剂产生符合心意效果带来的那种脉动的无声满足感融化了，他自觉拔出魔杖，在走廊里来回看，寻找Harry。

 

“怎么了？”他问，回头看正瞠目结舌瞪着他的Draco。

 

“你说这话是 _ _什么意思__ ，怎么了？”Draco摇了摇头，放下Severus没意识到他捧着的书，“我只是想跟你聊聊天，但你弄了那个该死的防护咒，都不让我敲门。我只是在等你完成。”

 

Severus将魔杖收回袖管，感到有点荒诞，但只有一点，原因他马上就告诉了Draco：“你可以在很多更舒服的地方等。比如藏书室。也可以让一只家养小精灵在我完成之后通知你。再不然你还可以在晚饭时见到我。”

 

“说得好像现在一点不舒服能阻拦我得到我想要的一样，”Draco平板地说，将书彻底丢到一旁。

 

他站起身时，Severus有一瞬间与Harry感同身受了，后者在认知仪式上凝视着Draco，仿佛知道被追逐是什么滋味。眼前的Draco行动起来伴随着前所未有的激情，他走向Severus，理所当然地端详他的脸。Severus不自觉地抬起一只手想挡开Draco，Draco只是抓住那只手，将它转了个方向。

 

“契约已经消失，连我们对黑魔王的问题也得到了解答，接下来要怎么样呢？”Draco轻轻说，“你要离我远一些，与我做回朋友吗？”

 

“如果我这么打算，我早就回家了。”Severus说，“我在家也有很好的实验室。”

 

“为什么没回？”

 

Severus的肌肉绷紧了。他知道这个问题的答案，不是因为他花了很长时间思索，而是因为Draco问出这个问题的时刻，答案便浮现在了脑海里。

 

他不得不咽了口唾沫，尽管不愿回答，仍应道：“因为你在这里。”

 

Draco仰着头，手也举在半空，但没有动作。接着他将手往前探去，自信地触碰，像是知道Severus不会拒绝。

 

Severus打了个寒噤，任凭Draco抚摸他的肩头和颈侧，但他没有退开。这件事——或许无法避免。或许是契约的副作用。或许是在不用愚蠢的契约绑定他们三人的情况下尝试重新获得亲密的方式。

 

又或许，这只是在承认契约 _ _发生__ 过了，他们不可能再假装它从未存在。

 

“你的心跳得好厉害，像是想跳出来藏进我的手里，”Draco若有所思地说，“但你没有真的远离我。”

 

“我知道就算我这么做，你也只会追过来，”Severus说，想要清一清嗓子，摇一下头，这时Draco严厉地看了他一眼，“这不是我没有动的唯一原因。”

 

“很好。”Draco翘起嘴唇，“我不想被怜悯。我要接受不可避免的未来而非继续挣扎，但我不想觉得我在退而求其次。”

 

Severus有点恼怒。诚然，他从未有过普通的恋人，也没有人为除了短期结盟或生命之债以外的理由与他共度较长一段时间，但他不是“其次”，“我也不想。“

 

Draco顿住了，像在等待别的什么。Severus没有动。看见Draco的自信如他所愿一般出现裂痕，他再愉悦不过。

 

“好吧，”Draco说，“只要我们想的是同一件事就好。”他用倾身亲吻Severus证明他们并不总是意见一致，后者完全没想到会被吻。

 

Severus不是不喜欢这个吻；只是它很新鲜。他抬起手，环住Draco的后脑和脖颈，如此便能由他来控制接吻的步调和深度。从Draco发出的嘶嘶声看来，他也不是 _ _不喜欢__ 。

 

Severus缓慢品尝Draco的唇和舌、他的嘴角、他的上颚、他的牙齿。结束时Draco已是气喘吁吁，Severus也从中收获了愉悦。如果他也大受震动，至少表明他俩在多个层面上是一致的。

 

“该死的地狱，”Draco说，在他怀里瘫软下来，对着的一边锁骨喘气，Severus从不知道这样的感觉能为他带来如此美妙的快感，“等Harry回来会变得很困难。”

 

“为什么要等？”亲吻的开头几分钟Severus还什么都想不到，但倘若刚过去的那几分钟有展现什么信号，那便是他们可以让手和身体指引方向。他的手往Draco的腹股沟滑去，而他并不太记得有命令它这么做。

 

“如果你在想我们可以在没有Harry的时候做这件事，那我们的想法到底还是不一样。”Draco安静地说，向后退了一步，抬起头看他。

 

“我没在想没有他可以做 _ _任何事__ ，”Severus说，僵直了脖子，“只是觉得我们可以先开始。”

 

Draco露齿一笑：“那么我们的想法还是很接近的。”他的手重新回到Severus的发间，饶有兴致地把玩，主要是让手指来回打转，试着把它绕成小卷卷，“但我还是觉得第一次他能在场比较好。”

 

Severus尽力表现出对此完全中立的姿态。他知道可能是徒劳，但还是尽力这么做：“你不知道他会不会愿意像我们这样全身心投入。也许他只想看着。”

 

Draco在他身侧呻吟，臀部却全然以另一种韵律摇摆。Severus瞪着他。他不需要问他的话激起了怎样的反应；可他不明白为什么。

 

然而Draco的脸容和他一般苍白松弛，待他的脸重新有了血色，他移开了视线，“我都不知道我还有这个癖好，”他咕哝，摸了摸后脑，像是他也没料到会脸红似的，“不确定我 _ _需不需要__ 知道自己还有这个癖好。”

 

“我想我们会探索到更多东西，”Severus喃喃，一只手随意搭在Draco肩头，后者紧张起来，好像要瑟缩，“你会容许自己为这种事退缩吗？”

 

“我只是往后退点喘口气，”Draco说，“鉴于Harry不在我不想再进一步。”

 

“你甚至不知道他会不会愿意走到这一步，”Severus柔声说，“不是胆怯吗？”

 

“我不否认我在战争中大多数时候都是个懦夫，”Draco说，“但结束后就不再是了。你以为除了勇气还有什么能让我将你们俩撮合到一起，让我能有理智的头脑看清抵抗契约也是无用？”

 

Severus轻笑，放开了Draco。男孩用Severus愿意一直看下去的惊慌动作将头发归拢。

 

这个事实，这个他想要看Draco用他的手他的头发甚至是看起来无关紧要的身体部位例如他的臀部和小腹做些什么的念头让Severus平生第一次起怀疑未来某一天他是否——他们对彼此的感觉与彼此的关系是否能拥有更为常见的名字。

 

__现在我们有机会去思考这个问题，可以试试不同的名字看它们是否合适——倘若黑魔王复活或者我们死在Lestrange兄弟的任一次陷阱里，我们都永远不会有这样的机会。_ _

__

__我们有时间。_ _

__

也许这便是最大的奢侈了。

 

*

 

Harry警惕地打量面前在厨房餐桌上着陆的鸟儿。它像是纯血家庭会繁育来代代相传的那种特殊猫头鹰。Harry在作为傲罗工作时见过好几只。这种猫头鹰若没能将信送到位就会一直发疯。

 

但这只威武的银白色鸟儿——让他想起Hedwig，喉咙有些发紧——没有发疯。它只是静静等待着他将注意力全放在它身上，然后慵懒而高贵地伸出右腿。Harry哼了一身，取下信封，点头表示感谢。

 

猫头鹰等待着，盯着Harry，直到他开口说道：“非常感谢。你很像你的主人。”

 

如果这只猫头鹰真能听懂，它似乎把这话当作赞扬领受，因为它平静地转过身，飞到Weasley家的树枝上喝水去了。Harry摇了摇头，拆开信封。

 

一秒之后，他丧失了大笑的冲动。

 

__我们想要你。请过来。_ _

 

Draco和Severus都签了名。

 

Harry放下信，勉力呼吸，那种让肺部所有神经都开始颤抖的呼吸。现在他真希望猫头鹰能再逗他一会儿，这样就可以晚些打开信了。

 

但这么想很蠢。他就像对自己的名字一样清楚Draco和Severus不会伤害他，因为他们非常明白他的反击能有多剧烈。

 

__除此之外就没别的原因了吗？_ _

__

没有别的原因走，还是没有别的原因推迟打开信呢？Harry自己都弄糊涂了，就算继续问他，他也不知道能得到什么答案。

 

他叹了口气，看向猫头鹰。那只鸟儿在栖木上再次转回身，蹲坐着，尾羽微展开成扇形，像是他做的决定只在封上信后才与它有关。

 

不过，它在等待回复这点是毋庸置疑的，于是Harry只得坐在那儿和自己而非猫头鹰较劲，挣扎他接下来该做什么。

 

自然，他再退也有限度。他们之间的联系——并非自愿，且相当痛苦，但无论如何仍是联系——不允许他从Draco和Severus的生命中翩然离场。如果是他们试图与他断绝所有联系，他也会一样痛苦。他可能并不了解他想要怎样的接触，但他知道自己希望有所选择。

 

现在他们逼迫他定义那种接触的类型。当他回复信件，决定是否去庄园，某一个选项便不再开放。

 

Harry又咽了口唾沫，下了决定——这是他一定会作出的决定，但没有催促他无疑会拖延到无法再拖的地步。他伸手将他们寄给他的羊皮纸翻了个面，在背面写下一行字，签上名。

 

__我来了。_ _

 

猫头鹰没有像Harry预想的那样为带回同一张羊皮纸同一个信封裹足不前。它只是用平静、凝重的金色眼睛看着他，鸣叫了一声，从陋居的窗户冲向清晨的天宇，翅膀反射着金色的日光。

 

Harry站在那里目送它从视野中消失。而后他转过身，去取斗篷和魔杖。

 

*

 

Harry一幻影移形到庄园的大门口，Draco就转过了头。自然，防护咒只是如每次有熟悉的人接近时一般哼鸣、吟唱，但Draco知道这个人是——必定是谁。

 

Severus早前便与Draco回到了藏书室，意外发现了宝藏：一本谈论酿造与研磨钻石的书。他在同一时间抬起头。Draco不知道他是单单被Draco的反应警醒，抑或对庄园防护咒熟悉到能感知其改变的瞬间。

 

“是他。”Severus说，嗓音沉静，当中没有一丝疑问。

 

Draco点点头，站起身，不相信自己此刻能回答。过去的他会聚精会神读他的书，坚决不向Harry透露他有多重要。但现在想来，那么做不仅幼稚而且愚蠢。Harry _ _当然__ 重要，他们对彼此都是一样重要，假装并非如此一点好处也没有。

 

没过多久，一只家养小精灵便指引Harry来到藏书室。Draco听见他短促的脚步声，一秒之后，他来了，正在脱一件为没下成的雨穿上的厚重斗篷。

 

Draco张开嘴，而后才意识到他不知道要说什么。尽管收到了猫头鹰带回的那句话告诉他Harry会过来，他也未曾料到Harry脸上的神情会是如此深沉。

 

Harry将斗篷往空中一抛——Draco高兴地见到引他来藏书室的家养小精灵立刻接过————往前走了几步。Draco想他就这么站在那里，脚似乎被焊在了庄园的地面上，在空气中凿出了一个契合他且只契合他的洞。

 

“所以，”Harry终于说，“我来了。”

 

Severus点点头，走上前站在Draco身边。Draco一时以为他要越过他走到Harry面前，但他突兀地停在了原地，一只手按住Draco的肩。Draco也没有动。

 

一秒过后他明白了此举的明智之处。Harry准备选择他们两人，不是某一个。Draco也不认为他有多大可能性 _ _只__ 选择一个人，而Severus明显不想通过走上前独自招呼他制造出错误的印象。

 

“嗯？”在不知不觉傻站着互相对视许久过后，Severus最终问。

 

*

 

Severus可以感觉到汗珠在后脑勺聚积，滑到头发底下。他的呼吸以一种光听见都觉得难为情的方式加快，但他知道就算努力也不可能减缓。

 

有那么一段难以忍受的空白时间，Harry只是站着，盯着他们，Severus不知道他是不是害怕了，是不是改变了主意只是想过来亲自和他们说一句，是不是仍然因仪式上的强奸感到愤怒，永远不能与他们和解。这对Severus很重要，重要过了头，但话说回来，打从一开始契约就是如此。他此刻也该习惯了，该在这片陌生的海洋里紧紧抓住这么一块熟悉的石头。

 

而后Harry发出了一声轻轻的、几不可闻的声响，说：“我 _ _还是__ 不知道这该叫什么名字，”向他们走来。

 

Severus很庆幸他抓住了Draco的肩，于是当他将另一只手伸向Harry时，他的腿和胳膊都能稳住阵脚。

 

*

 

看见Severus的脸向他的靠近时，Harry不知道会发生什么。或许只有那么几种结果，但总有一种是他不愿承认的，即他可能畏缩着避开，可能忍受不了让Severus碰他，甚至Severus本人会厌恶地后退——

 

但随后它发生了，那嘴唇与嘴唇之间赤肤相对的大面积接触。虽然Harry不敢说他全身的血液都因这个念头发烫、雀跃，他仍感到了宽慰，宽慰于终究能决定他们之间的一件事如何进展，这一件事也就有了名字。

 

这个吻小心翼翼，带着试探——有待改变。Harry想，未来某天他们之间的激情将变得完整而炽烈，不再是小心翼翼。不过他不知道它这辈子还有没有纯粹的一天。

 

Severus终于放开了他，Harry转向Draco。

 

Draco冲上前，好像Harry是因为变态才不去吻他一样，他们的嘴唇碾在了一起。Harry惊讶地发出一声拖长的嘶叫，声音随后迷失在放纵的亲吻声中。

 

过了好一会Draco才退开，他的头发有点乱，眼神含着狂热，但Harry领会了他的意思，他想Draco也懂他了。Harry点点头，越过Draco的肩看Severus，后者的眼睛并不狂热，但无疑专注。

 

“我可能还是要花很长时间才能给这种关系一个名字，”他说，“我们与彼此并肩作战，也合作完成了仪式，但我不会说我们是朋友。我们也——我是说，你们干过我，但我也不会说我们是情人。”

 

Severus点点头。Draco似乎屏住了呼吸。他们周围的寂静那么脆弱，似被Harry碰一碰就会粉碎。

 

“可是，”Harry说，“我想——我们未来将发展的关系或许与二者都有相似之处。只是会花上很久、很久。”他后退了些，好同时看他们两人，“有人跟我说过巫师可以活很久、很久，即便要搞清楚这件事也有足够的时间。我想确认这是真的。”

 

Draco闭上了眼，不认识他的人或许会把他的表情解读为狂喜——认识他的人可能也会如此吧。而Severus点了点头。

 

“很好，”Harry说，“我——很好。”他忽然喘不上气来，不是因为欣慰，而是因为未来无限的可能，“既然如此，我们要开始吗？”

 

 

****-END-** **


End file.
